


Prophecy

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Dean and Sam grow separated, John and Mary Break Up, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slash, Soulmates, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 164,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about characters of Supernatural, but in a sort of alternate universe, where Mary did not die in the fire, and Sam and Dean are separated from children then meet as boys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean e Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors, I am an Italian writer :))

January 10, 2005, Palo Alto. California.

  
comely blonde was kissing passionately a seventeen year old Sam, sitting on the grass in the schoolyard. The blonde's name was Jessica and was really pricey ones with long blonde hair and those doe-eyed lost. He was still dressed as a cheerleader with a lot of cheerleaders wearing pink.

  
"Jess, small, not that I do not appreciate, but it is a hot day," Sam said with his usual smile puppy dog, hoping not to offend her. "Are you the usual boring. And then had not even played you, "she replied promptly, referring to the football team who had just finished the game.

  
"Because you are not a football player, then? It's cliché, is not it? Cheerleader - football player. "Jessica looked bewildered and then blurted out:" Sam, what the fuck you say ??? "

  
"I said to say ..."

  
"You know that I like you."

  
"Even dogs like. Buy yourself a dog. "

  
"You're an idiot, you know?"  
"I've been told."  
"Go to hell."

  
Sam said nothing, watching Jessica go away angry, tried not to give in to sadness. Jessica was really nice and kind .. .... He could also fall for her ...... if only he had not the constant doubt that would take him around, he did horns with any representative male ... .. and if it was not so, because in the two-month relationship had not never claimed to be in love? Well sure ... .neanche he had ever made ....

  
Jessica turned back while talking to her friends, and gave him a worried look. Almost loving. Doe-eyes.

  
Soon all the deer in these parts will be dead ... Sam thought, and then a moment later to curse the thought. He held his head in his hands and squinted.  
"You all right, mate?" Said Jimmy Novak appeared suddenly.

  
"I ... ... .si .mal head" muttered Sam.

  
"I heard your bickering. Possible that you always have to provoke it? "Jimmy asked, pointing jessica.  
"Jimmy, please stay out."

  
"Jimmy, please, stay out of" the mimicked gesturing jimmy "In an alternate universe, I bet I saved your skin a bunch of times."  
"And maybe I have not even thanked" Sam said with a smile, looking at him with tired eyes.

  
Jimmy stared at him worried. "What do you have? You look tired."  
"Yes, indeed they are ..."

  
"Is that why you did not make the theme of the family, in class today?"

  
Sam is immediately frowned: "This has nothing to do, I did not because I DO NOT HAVE a family" started to get up and leave.  
"Do not you think that maybe ... if I tried to look for them ...."

  
"I will not come back to it. The subject is closed. "Sam said.  
  
  
  
  
  
November 2, 2005, Lawrence, Kansas,

  
A 21-year-old Dean was doing Refueling in a couple of young hippie with a hat and long braids. "It must be a long journey, not how many are carrying suitcases." He tried to joke the young Dean, trying not to let jealousy.

  
"Oh, we're always on the go." She said laughing.

  
"Ahh, you are blessed." Dean said with a dreamy look. "And where are you going?"

  
"Everywhere ... and nowhere ..." said the woman gesticulating with making blatant.

  
"??"

  
"We go where your heart leads us, boy. We like to see the world, to know things. "The man replied, beaming.  
"Must be nice." Said Dean nostalgic

  
"If you want my opinion, you are a dreamer, I just look to judge a person." She said pointing to Dean.  
"She just look, eccerto: D" replied the man teased.

  
"A guy like you in spirit, should not make the mold to pump gasoline. "  
"Jo !!"

  
"It's all right, he's right. In fact I have always loved traveling ... go around the world .... "

  
"And what's stopping you?"

  
"The money ... for one thing, a fellow traveler to name another."  
"You do not have brothers or sisters?"

  
"I ... you ... I have a brother, but it is complicated ... we have been separated since we were kids."  
The couple looked at him compassionately.

  
"But you know where he is?" He asked the kind woman  
"No ... I'm not sure ..."

  
"You should go look for him, you know. Best couples who were born and have made history, are not exclusively those loving. "

  
Dean gave him a gratifying smile. "I was planning to do it, but after these words, even more ... .Thank you."  
The couple smiled and turned to leave, but Dean stopped them.

  
"I want to know the names of my kind advisers before they disappear forever." Dean said with a smile, unable to conceal altogether a small trauma abandonment.  
"Ohh, I'm Ash and she is my half-Jo" Ash said, indicating he and Jo.

  
Dean smiled. "Ash and Jo .... Well ... .then good luck. "  
"You too!" Saluted him.

 

 

 

 

4 hours before .......  
 

" "You are disappeared FOR WHOLE WEEKS. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??""

"Diosanto, Dean, I was hoping to go home and hug my son, after ...."

"WHAT SON ???" Dean yelled to his father  
John looked at him shocked without a word.

"I? Or Sam? Or maybe Adam ?? How many more children do you have around the world, Dad? "

"How do you know Adam?" John asked sadly

Dean pulled out his father's diary, saying nothing. "You should take better care of your things, Dad"

"Dean, I ...."

"Even more shocking the news to have another brother, you know that you know which city is Sam, and you never said anything ... .sai what I wanted to see him, Dad."

"Dean, I'm sorry for this ... .te would have told you."

"When?" Dean asked sadly.

"I…."

"Let me guess ... when you'd come back the next game?"

John looked at him in alarm.

"Do not look at me like this. I do not know where to go as often as you disappear, but quell'assortimento of guns and weapons of every kind must serve some ... .pensavi that I would never find out? "

"Dean ... .."

"What hunt? Deer? "

"No….."

"Are you a serial killer?" Asked Dean sarcastic, but feeling a chill

"DEAN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THAT HELL YOU SAY!"

"Then explain! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING MORE! "

"If I told you, you DO NOT believe it!"

"JUST TRY, AT LEAST!"

John sat down on the couch, put his hands over his face. He felt very tired.

"Why do we always have to change the city?" He asked sadly Dean

   
"Dean, you ... .you we believe in monsters?"  
   
 

  
Dean did not believe it. John had tried to talk to him about the creatures that lurk in the water, of beings who could change his skin, bloodsucking creatures ....

  
Vampires .... Dean had said flatly

"He ... .vampiri ... .." confirmed John studying his expression  
 

  
Had talked about ghosts, of circles of salt, uncovered tombs, of traps for the devil and exorcism, until Dean had not run away crying.  
 

  
"Dean, where are you going ...... back here! Deaaaannnnn! "  
   
 

  
4 hours after ......  
 

Dean had taken with him only the bare essentials collected in a backpack and had left a note to his father, to inform him that he needed to find his brother, he did not know what would be away ... .. he apologized for running away like that, but it was too much stuff to digest all at once, and that when he returned, he would discuss together ... he, Dean and Sam  
 

In a psychiatric clinic ......  
 

He thought the young Dean, driving his Impala, which would lead him to his fate ....  
   
He would not believe all those stories of ghosts, could not.  
 

Are things that are not there, Daddy has gone mad, it must be so ....  
 

He wondered if he had done well to leave him alone .... But then, it was so different than waiting for it to disappear again for six or seven weeks?  
   
A fighter of his ghosts ....

 


	2. Ruby and Alistair

Palo Alto - Foothill Park  
   
   
Sam was lying at the foot of a large oak tree in the shade. He had always loved that park, there had always come when he needed to get back on peace with the world.  
   
The headaches had returned from a couple of months, as well as the nightmares ... violent .perlopiù containing blood, death, despair ....  
   
He had never talked to anyone ... .the rest were just nightmares, right?  
   
But those headaches ... .. and those thoughts ...  
   
He thought about what he thought when he looked at Jessica that morning ... .. "Soon all the deer in these parts will be dead," and shuddered. Or perhaps more chills. He was startled by himself.  
   
It happened more and more often to thoughts that could not understand that it was he to formulate ... .as if he coexisted two completely different people ... and the other part of himself frightened him.  
   
His mother Mary never noticed anything ... always absent ... always ... distracted. To see her would never have said it could be a mother who neglected her son ...  
   
His mind went back again to his family ... .si wondered if he would have been happier with his father and his brother ... .chissà maybe they were the image of the happy family ... ..  
   
   
He thought back to his nightmares ... .there was notably a recurring nightmare that was a couple of months, which troubled him very ...  
   
In the nightmare he was walking in darkness, when a silhouette - could not tell whether it was man or woman - approached him slowly .... He tried to kick her, to push her away, but the shape was like a shadow, did not have a body, and it was like pushing the wind ....  
   
She felt helpless when the shadow reached him and embraced him ....  
   
   
 _You can not reject me, Sam_ ... _do not you have the power_ ... _and maybe even_ ..

 

the shadow talking to the ear said as tears began to fall on Sam's face

no **reason**

  
the dagger that the shadow flung on the last sentence ....  
The cry of pain ... .and then waking up ... ..

 

 

His reflections were interrupted by a message that arrived at that time on the phone. Alastair.  
   
Sam threw the phone on the grass without bothering to open it, so he already knew the content.  
   
Alastair was a deputy of his school and among other things, the holding of training courses autogenous ... .teorizzava the "disempatia."  
   
   
Empathy comes from the greek "Empatheia", and has the ability to identify and understand the feelings of another person ... ..  
   
Empathy curbs aggression; if we can understand the suffering of others, we will not harm them.  
   
This, however, according to Professor Alastair, made us vulnerable, and much more easily recognized as targets by those who really so empathic was not.  
   
Not to suffer anymore, it had to get rid of empathy, so said Professor Alastair same Sam.  
   
You are a boy who suffered a lot, I see it in your eyes, you are very empathetic ... .why does not participate in any of my classes? I could….  
   
   
Sam had always refused. He had heard rumors about the famous courses of Professor Alastair ... disturbing .voci.  
   
 _Let me go,_ I _do not care your courses._ I _have to_ go _to class and he_ _said,_ almost growling, by hitting with the shoulder.  
   
I might do something to your nightmares .... Alastair said, smiling. Sam stood petrified. Then he kept walking without looking back.  
   
Alastair did not know how he knew these nightmares, or if he had just fired randomly idea, noting her dark circles ....  
   
Soon the professor began to send him an invitation also posts on his mobile phone.  
   
How did you get my number? He asked one day alarmed. Professor justified himself by saying that it was the duty of the teachers to provide to have the phone numbers of students for their safety.

 

 

 

Sam had sensed the bale, but did not know what to do ... did not have the courage to go the other professors ... to tell him what? To accuse one of their colleagues suspected stalking? He would be trouble ... ..  
   
He could not understand what he Alastair from him.  
   
   
   
"A penny for your thoughts?" Said a female voice.  
   
Sam shook himself immediately from his thoughts ....  
   
"Ruby" said the name as if he had recognized a mangy dog.  
   
"I love how always say my name, Sam ... .so loving" Ruby said in a singsong tone and mellifluous.  
   
Ruby was Sam's classmate, was thin, had long straight hair, although a little 'greasy, an end face, cute, not for too long eyebrows, chapped lips, pale complexion and eyes like blacks darkness ... .freddi.  
   
Even his voice was pleasant enough, but Sam felt the falsity behind his kindness.  
   
"You made me fight with Jesse." He replied a kind of accusation.

"Ohhh the blonde washed out? Just so little to make her angry. "Said Ruby  
   
   
Sam remembered how three days before Jessica had caught Ruby and Sam arguing in the hallway ... she tried to convince him to take part in the courses of Professor Alastair cursed and he could not take any more.  
   
Ruby had noticed the presence of Jessica, who had appeared behind Sam and had caught the ball.

"Sam, you're so cute when you're angry and sexi" and had launched putting cupped his hands on his cheeks and kissed him in the mouth.  
   
Sam had been too shocked to react immediately ... he turned and noticed Jessica looking at him in shock, ran away immediately. Sam had dodged via Ruby, who had touched his lips, saying, "What a beautiful lips you have, Sam"

Sam was very angry.  
   
"Stay away from me!! Fuck you and your damned course !! "

Then he began to chase after Jessica. He had had to suffer a lot to convince her that the kiss had been stolen and that absolutely had nothing to do with that girl.

 

 

"I think that girl is too little for you, Sam ... you have the potential ... .dovresti aim higher ...."  
   
"Like you?" Sam asked in disgust.  
   
"Well, if you prefer, maybe a guy ..."  
   
Sam looked surprised and almost blushed ... in the absence of a ready wit, he stood up and turned to leave.  
   
"Where are you going?" Asked Ruby  
   
"Away from you!"  
   
"You should think about it, you know? The courses could help you chase away your nightmares. "Said Ruby  
   
Sam was surprised again, but answered "Nightmares? I do not have nightmares. "  
   
Ruby made a surprised face. 1 to 0 for Sam. He smiled, before he left and walked faster ....  
   
"You can not run away from yourself, Sam ...." He said while Sam now Ruby's back was turned, feeling fresh tears stinging his eyes.  
   
   
Sam continued walking sad ... for a few minutes even considered the idea of Alastair attend the courses, not to have to hear anything ... ..chissa, maybe that way the nightmares would be gone ...... then he thought that it was madness ....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Mary

He returned home with the moral in the ground, sensing something that you could not explain ... .just open the door, he had this premonition that she would find something ... .camminò warily.  
"Mom?" He called  
No reply.  
Ok, was beginning to be alarmed ... .percorse the hall quickly, realizing that the room's door was locked. The open quickly: "Mom, what is happ ...."  
He stopped, realizing that there were two people inside ... ..sua mother sitting on the couch, which was torturing his hands, his face tried to be something I could not define ... .si turned to look at him, opened his mouth as to say something, but did not succeed.

The boy sitting on a chair, was a young blond boy, with thick hair and eyes the color of the sea ... tall, slim ...

dressed in a turquoise shirt and jeans ... .sembrava a model ... and he looked at him as if he had seen a ghost, and a moment later stared at him as to want to study up and down and memorize every detail.

"What happened?" Asked Sam. Suddenly he had missed salivating for anxiety ....

The model finally decided to get up and found the courage to speak. "Sam ... .you must be Sam, right?"

"I ... have I done something that ...."

"No no," said Dean precipitously.

"No ... you .... You ... you did nothing, Sam .... "Dean added, looking down and speaking softly, uncertain, almost shaky.

Sam sensed that so poignant and sweet tone, which had to be violence on himself not to rush to comfort him.

"Sam, I ... .I Dean. Dean Winchester. Your brother."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth ... .all'improvviso the air had become too heavy.

Dean had come up in the meantime and put a hand on his shoulder, gently.

Sam looked up at him, slowly ... .. suddenly had blurred vision from bright eyes.

Dean took the initiative to trigger the embrace and Sam was grateful to him, because he felt his whole body motionless, in fact, stood still for a few seconds and then hugged him in turn.

The hug did not last long and was dissolved almost immediately, the two brothers still seemed uncertain how to move and what to say.  
"I think I need a beer." Dean said.

"There should be some in the fridge, I'll take it," Sam said, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Dean followed him with his eyes, go into the kitchen ... ..

His younger brother ....

Finally he found him .... It was strange to be in the same house, in the same room ... with his mother ... for all this time he had thought his mother as a kind of ... ghost ... ..not even he knew why.

 

 

*

"I want you to know that there was not a day when I have not thought about you, Dean and it was not a day when I did not think of coming to look for you." Said Mary moved.  
"And why did not you?" Dean tried to use a casual tone, but the same sentence seemed a bit 'brutal immediately after pronounced.

Mary looked at his hands, wound.

"Forgive me, not wanting to seem rude ... it was just a curiosity." Dean said.

"It's okay, Dean ... .hai every reason to be angry with me."

"I do not have it with you."

"I just want you to know, that it was not easy, after so many years away, to find the courage to ... ..I was ashamed ..."  
"For what?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"For I left off with Sam ...."  
"You ... do not you wanted more love daddy?" Asked Dean sad.

The mother looked at him and Dean once again cursed himself for his childish tone.

"Forgive me, I continue to make gaffes ... I did not come here to make you feel guilty, I came here to get to know you ... and Sam ..." Dean said, turning to look at Sam who returned it a sharp look.

"It was hard ... .so grow without you ... ..I ... .."

"I imagine how it can be stressful and hard life with john ... .." said Mary with sympathetically.  
Dead silence for a few seconds.

"Dad ... do not be the best father in the world, and sometimes it was a bit 'absent ... but it's always been a good father ... ..and loves me." Dean said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I did not mean ...... are a silly ... it's just that me and John broke up bad ... but you had nothing to do, can you forgive me? "Mary said.  
"Already done," she muttered Dean and soon after Mary threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Dean, I'm glad you came to us and you found us ... .ti promise that we will never lose more."  
"I'm ... .sure ..." Dean said, looking puzzled.

 

Dean glanced at Sam, who looked at him in turn with an expression of regret and almost apologetic.  
Dean was confused ... it was as if their mother spoke as if he were reciting ....

Suddenly I wanted nothing more than running away from home and would it have made if it were not for Sam them ... ..

Mary stepped away for a moment, and headed for the kitchen and in doing so Dean noticed the expression of the mother to change ...... .farsi almost pained ... sad ... he could not say why, but according to him, that was the real Mary ....

But it lasted only a few moments, after which the mask returned

... .accadde All so fast that Dean wondered if if it were only imagined ......

"How's Dad?" Sam asked, sitting on the arm of the couch, now that Mom was in the kitchen.  
Dean instinctively walked over and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Would you like ... it's a tough guy ... and a weird guy, full of delusions. "Dean said, smiling.  
Sam thought of his nightmares and imagined that they had something in common.

"Are you staying for dinner, Dean? We would be happy, "said Mary carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

Dean was hesitant ... .sua mother made him uncomfortable more than you would have expected, more than they dared to say and certainly more than he wanted to think about, but the idea of leaving sam soon ... ..

 

They dined talking of this and that ... .Mary talks about his work as a bartender, its customers .... Sam instead, of his school, a certain Ruby and of a certain Jessica ......  
"I did not ask if I had a girlfriend, I asked you if you've never been in love ...." Dean said smiling.

Sam remained displaced from 'affirmation of Dean and for a few seconds blushed.  
"Dean! Do not embarrass, Sam ... .. "said Mary, laughing amused.

"It's a simple question." Dean said, smiling amused.

"Sam, it's only love of his books" Mary sang cheerfully, as he put in his place condiments in the kitchen counter.  
Dean chuckled amused. "I did not think I was such a nerd, Sam."

Sam looked at him frowning. "Thank you, Mom!"  
"You're welcome, love!" Retorted Mary.

Then Mary turned away for a moment and Sam not without a bit 'of shame, he asked:  
"What is love for you, Dean?"

Dean remained displaced, and maybe even a little 'embarrassed.

 

 

"I've brought for speeches sissy ... .why not talk to Mom?"

 

"Because she does not talk to me ...."

 

Sam's sincerity was disarming and embarrassing ... ..Dean felt immediately sorry.

 

"I ... ..no I know, I believe that love is like ... when that person is the center of your world ... ..the center of your thoughts, as if I could not live without her ... .a dependency, a drug…."

 

"So for you, love is love when you consume ... .."

"Yes ..." said Dean a little ashamed '.

"Some people would argue with that ...... many say it is a way of loving ill, that we should love in the healthiest way ...."

 

"It ... .sarebbe better ... but it would not be love." Dean said.

 

Sam looked at him surprised and impressed by what was supposed to be the truth of that statement.

 

"I've never felt so ..."

 

"So you've never been in love," concluded Dean.

"And you, Dean, I've never been?"

 

"I do not know if there is room for love in my life ... .no ... do not think of being led ..." she said Dean rocking uncomfortable.  
 

"You are making speeches by men?" Interrupted Mary, smiling.

 

"From sissy, more than anything else ... .potrebbe myself did not feel like a cake, were it not that the sweets do not get enough."

 

"Wha?"

 

"I think Dean would like a cake, Mom."

 

"Ohhh, I do not think we have ... I'm sorry, Dean, dear."

 

"Bad, very bad," said Dean seriously.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Dean is joking, ma".

 

"Oh," Mary shook her head, trying to smile, while Dean let out a chuckle.

 

 

"Sure you do not want to stay a little longer '?" Sam asked over dinner, accompanying Dean out ......

 

It was already getting dark ...

 

Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows and Sam chuckled: "Oh God, that ambiguous phrase" Sam said.

 

"Yeah," Dean chuckled "Yes ... very late ..is ... ..and then I'm in motel ...."

 

"That sounds terrible ... .potresti stay here with us ... .At mom would not mind ...."

 

Dean looked down and said nothing.

 

"You're disappointed in her, right?" Sam asked, smiling

"I? No ... it's just ... I was expecting different, that's all. "Dean said, rubbing his face.

 

"I see…. Were you expecting more of a woman who also sacrificed his life for his son ... "Sam said bitterly.

 

"Really there never spoken?" Dean asked sadly.

 

Sam was silent for a bit ', then said, "not of things ... .serie..profonde ..."

 

"I see, well now there's me and we can talk about things girly, I will be your second mom."

 

Sam grimaced in disgust and perhaps even a bit 'worried.

 

"Just kidding Sam ... how are you serious uhh" he teased Dean gesturing with his hands and rolling his eyes.

 

"Foolish" Sam said smiling.

 

"Slut" Dean reciprocated, making further raise eyebrows Sam, uncertain whether to be offended or take it to laugh, before Dean was leaning to give him a tender kiss on the cheek, saying seriously, "Good night, Sam."

 

"Good ... .Good night" replied Sam, surprised by the gesture.  
 

 

  "It's an interesting guy, Dean, huh?" Mary asked in the kitchen while munching a bag of chips.

Sam looked at the puzzled mother. His son he had not seen since she was four years old, had turned up at their house and she was eating chips in the kitchen.

"It is true ...." Sam said, before climbing the stairs precipitously.  
   
"Do not you think we should ... ..parlarne?" Mary asked suddenly, gesturing with his hands, uncertain.

 

"Do not strain yourself ... and then I'm going to bed," Sam said.

 

Mary began to munch on potato chips.

 

"Mom ... ..sei happy he's back Dean, right?" Sam asked again.

 

"For God's sake, Sam! He is my son and your brother! Are stunned by her arrival, that's all. And now leave me alone. Go away. "

 

"Sure, Mom," Sam said, looking askance and going up quickly, until closing the door behind him

 

Mary did not give worth it, do not follow with his eyes the fury of his youngest son ... but he lost his eyes watching the rain that had begun to descend through the window, continuing to munch on chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back here, so I hope that this chapter did not do it !! I do not mean a lot of family ricongiunzioni after years and years and I will surely have done a lot of stupid things and slips but I could not do better T_T I hope you enjoyed it as I painted Mary that the meeting between brothers: D


	4. A new day

Dean returned to the motel late at night, his stomach in an uproar ...... were so many emotions that had digested and assimilated in those few hours ...  
   
First, he did not expect to see and talk to Sam, would ... .certo been easier, thanks to daddy's information, was it so easy ... but it would have been born some unexpected ... .avrebbero could not be at home, they could show themselves hostile or just do not want it ....  
   
He threw himself on the mattress with his coat half open, thinking of her brother Sam ... ..  
He had to admit he was amazed ... perhaps unreleased saw the younger brothers of the other, and they were ... ... .sgradevoli .capricciosi, ugly, spoiled, opinionated ....  
   
Instead Sam was ....... Lovely. It seemed strange to tie his younger brother, an adjective that usually would use to a girl - she laughed at the thought - Sam / Samantha ... ..but was so .... Sam was a puppy .... He was polite, witty, intelligent and was very good questions ... .sicuramente had a bit 'of crowds, like all teenagers, and definitely had a great need of affection ... ..oh, he would always be there for Sam and gave gliel'avrebbe this affection, if it gliel'avesse allowed.  
   
But Sam would have wanted? ... Maybe Sam, now that he had grown up, he no longer needed a big brother ... .. felt a twinge in my stomach at the thought.  
   
his thoughts went again to Mary ... .quanto he had missed a mother ... ..maybe had been too hasty to judge so soon ... .. who knows what she thought of him ... sam.  
   
And John ... .chissà what he was doing at the moment ... .. before you have the opportunity to change his mind, he decided to leave a voicemail message, knowing that his father was holding the phone always off.  
   
"Dad ... ..I am .scusa Dean ... I did not call before ... ..I ... .volevo tell you that I met Sam and Mom ... ..li I saw ... and ... there are no words ... a 'strong emotion ... "

He stopped a moment, unsure of how to continue.

"I was wrong not to ask you to come with me, but I wish I did now ... ..even if it's over with Mom, you know, it would be nice if you knew Sam ... it's a really lovely guy ... .ti would like ... .. think about it, at least .... "

Suddenly his voice trembled and threw the phone on the mattress ... .I could do without tornargli in mind that he was asking just one who knew where his brother and had not said anything, to know his son.

This thought was terrible, because we still do not understand the reason, and he was afraid to ask.  
   
   
   
*  
   
Sam woke up feeling happy and serene, as he no longer felt long ... .just opened his eyes he realized why ... .I had no nightmare ....... It was incredible.

Within two minutes, and you also remembered something else ... .and here is that memories of last night came back to the surface, one after the other ... .. Dean, he, his mother ...... the three of them together, as a family .... .  
   
He thought about how he would have made fun of Jimmy, as soon gliel'avrebbe told ... .He himself struggled to believe, that he had said he would not have anything to do with his father and his brother ... .. it seemed like an eternity ... ..eppure was only yesterday ....  
   
"It happened really?" Is Sam wondered aloud, stopping a moment later ... if the mother had heard, who knows what would have thought ... .of have a crazy son, that's what.  
 

Dean had amazed ... .. first of all was ... .gentile, did not expect it to be so kind ... it was a bit 'bully, it is true, but assumed that his was only a facade to hide its true essence ... .. had to have a good heart, and that was no doubt, then it looked brilliant, sun, fun and beautiful ... .. ....  
   
Sam thought about it for a while '... .of course he did not know his father, but if he had taken from his mother, it was clear that he could not grow ... scrawl. Apparently, their parents had raised two beautiful children.

In short, it was clearly Dean, but Sam was not far behind, right? He did not want to be.  
 

He took off her pajama top and contemplated the chest in the mirror ... maybe Dean was more muscular than him, but it was also necessary to consider that it was bigger.  
   
The door opened and Dean entered the room at that moment.

"Sam, you're still dorm ....?"

Sam looked thrilled, even before the mirror, a little ashamed '. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Not bad, little brother" eyeing Dean said, smiling, then added, "If you have finished making the vain before the mirror, I told your mother ... .our, which I'll take you to school today."  
 

Sam was blushing, still partly stuck on "Not bad, little brother. "

 

"What, are you deaf?" Dean repeated.

  
Before Sam managed to say something, Dean began to tease: "I have to drag you?"

  
Sam blushed even more and spun around and began rummaging in the drawers.

  
"You caught me off guard. I did not think you'd come here, "he said, feeling a little 'clumsy and heads right away because ... .davanti strangers hated being seen shirtless and in his underwear, could not bear that even his mother to see him ....

  
"You could at least knock, could be unpresentable" chuckled Sam trying to joke.

  
"Well, for the do - it - yourself imagine that you're a pretty smart guy, to guess that you have to be locked.  
Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

  
"Look, I talk more vulgarly, but I think that ...".

  
"DEAN"

  
Dean stopped watching his brother, first turn pale and then cross all the slow gradations and shades of red.  
"My little brother Sammy is ashamed, that tenderness" Dean chuckled.

  
"Dean!"

  
"You're like a girl ... .Can I call Samantha ??"

  
"EXIT - NOW!"

  
"Not until I have discussed the issue of the name, Sammy, how you call ??" cheerfully said Dean before being thrown to force out the door.  
"If you look for me, I'm downstairs in the kitchen with milk and cookies gorging" dean shouted out the door.

  
Sam enjoyed listening outside the door.

  
"TO ALL THE GIRLS LIKE MILK AND COOKIES" still she cried Dean and Sam from the room smiled and shook his head.

 

 

 

 

Sam looks into the kitchen ten minutes later, while Dean was reading a magazine the mouse and Mary put on the table biscuits and jam.

  
"I thought you were already charging the batteries, Dean," Sam said, realizing that Dean had not touched food and realizing too late the double meaning.  
"Did you know that there are more sexual messages in disney, than in any other part?" Dean asked thoughtfully.

  
Sam blushed again ... because he had to make the shape of such a jerk, just ahead of his brother? What would you think Dean?

  
"I know..si ... I guess that's why you have spotted suffered a" replied Sam.  
The mother looked at Dean and Sam puzzled.

  
"Must you talk about these things at half past seven in the morning?"  
Dean and Sam looked at her a bit 'intimidated.

  
"Do not make those faces, I was just kidding" she said Mary relented. "Come on, you eat, you cold," she added, and then left again.  
"Are you sure that mom is happy that I'm here, Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

  
"Dean, it's not for you ... you're always like this ... it's even worse ..."

  
"I had to do those jokes ... I was wrong ... it's my fault"

  
"Dean, please, stop it," said Sam, touching his arm.

  
Dean follow the movement with his eyes and Sam withdrew his hand quickly.

  
"You were ... .gentile waiting for breakfast" Sam said with the forelock between the eyes.  
"You did not really believe that I did not expect breakfast?" Smiled Dean

  
"You seemed very serious and then you look like someone who eats a lot," said Sam, hiding her face in the bowl.  
Dean looked surprised

  
"You maybe you're saying I'm fat?"  
"Grassissimo" he said Sam swallowing milk.

  
In fact Sam was almost sexi, but to say such a thing Dean was out of the question ... who would have endured more, otherwise? rather he preferred to choke with rusks.  
When they were done with breakfast, they found Mary in the corridor looking at them ... he smiled sweetly.

  
Without warning tenderly embraced Sam, who was displaced, then he did the same with Dean.  
"Mom, you have to notify us before when you have these outbursts so ...." Sam began.

  
"See yourself as you are now, to see the guys who you have become, it gives me a joy that I thought I could try again," said Mary tenderly.  
Sam and Dean felt different chills on the back.

  
"Mom, are you all right?" Sam asked, almost moved.

  
Mary smiled comprehensive and stroked his cheek to his younger son, his eyes closed contact.

  
"I do not know, I ..." Mary began, then stopped, confused ... .levò his hand from his son's cheek, and said, "I believe that you now have to go, or you will be late," he added sad, then he left again .

  
When they left home, and Sam saw the Dean Machine, whistled.

  
"A chevry impala 67 .credevo ... that I would never touched one. "  
"Then you mean machines, little brother," Dean said with surprise face.

  
  


 

 

 

 

*  
   
"Hey, little brother" called Dean, while they were in the car.

Sam turned in surprise to that nickname.

"I'm sorry ... if sometimes a jerk" Dean said.  
Sam looked at him confused.

"You know, I'm not the only way ... a jerk, I mean."

"I know, I hope so," Sam said with a smile.

"I know little by little ... .voglio prove it, really."

"Why would you not do it?"

Dean kept quiet.

"Dean, you're not thinking of leaving again, are you?"

"No ... you say? It's just that, well ... I can not stay here forever, in Lawrence have a job ... and I can not leave my father. "

"You come here too!"

"It's not so easy ... Sam ... do not know the situation ... we are now in Lawrence, but we have not fixed them .... We are moving mostly in motels motel .... And we always have to change cities. "

"Because?"

"I'm trying to figure it out," Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"Dean, please, do not go back," begged Sam.

"I'm not going to do it, Sammy," Dean said looking intently.

"Thank you," Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"I feel comfortable?" He asked again.

"But if I had to get away for duty ...?"

"I'll come with you, Dean, promise me you take me with you."  
Dean looked at him almost moved and smiling.

"Are you serious ... even .leave the school?"  
 

"Do not ... .think is a bit 'early to make this kind of declarations of love ... at least let me have time to think about it" tried to play down laughing, Sam.

Dean laughed.

"Ok brother, next time I'll take the ring." Dean said, stopping the car. They had arrived.

Sam looked uncertain for a moment.

"Hey, even I like the idea of letting you go after all this fuss, but if you stay a moment longer, there will be a diabetes attack. "Dean said.

"And you do not toglieresti you more damn stupid smile on his face" Sam said happily.

"Already…."  
   
Sam finally decided to get up, he was going to go, but then turned to Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek with snap, leaving them to stare.

Dean looked at him seriously, his face still very close to his.  
 Sam sent a sharp look, and then he left.  
  


 

 

 

When Sam met Ruby in the corridors, which greeted him at the "Good morning sound, Sam" flirtatious voice, Sam, who felt a little cloud over, he smiled and replied, beaming: "Good morning to you, Ruby.

  
Ruby stared at him dumbfounded, while Sam reached the classroom to the lesson.

 

 

  
*

  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, I have to tell you something. It happened a wonderful thing, "said Sam Jimmy during the interval.

 

 

*

  
"Wow, Sam, it's fantastic. I'm so happy for you, "Jimmy said, hugging him, after Sam had told Dean and their speeches and what was left pleased and amazed at his older brother.

  
"I was a fool to be so prejudiced," replied Sam.

  
Meanwhile, Jessica, who was with them and had heard the whole story, purring like a kitten.

  
"I'm happy, very happy for you, Sam, had been so long since you hoped to get news from your family. "

  
Sam stroked his cheek ... .si felt happy, so full of love and wanted to pour it on his girlfriend ... .the seemed only fair, then kissed him, still holding his chin.  
Jessica returned with a sigh.

  
The instant he kissed her, though, Sam realized that he could not pour out the fullness in Jessica ... indeed shorten it seemed at that moment ... .the lips Jessica seemed cold, his sticky mouth, maybe the lollipop that had eaten a little while ago.

  
He shook off the thought, that shadow ... .Jessica was his girlfriend ... his love ... he loved her and soon gliel'avrebbe also said .andava ... all right ... ..

  
  



	5. Reflections on Sam

It's hard to say what goes in the mind of a man at different times of his life, the feelings that arise in the depths of his soul ... sometimes we do not understand, very often we judge them ... .. very often we speak of cruelty, viciousness, injustice…  
 

Pain…..

We all often suffer the choices of others ... sometimes because we have no choice, but more often because they can not leave ....  
 

We justify the evil that we do with: "I did what was right to do" but it was really the right thing? Or perhaps the easiest? Laziness? Cowardice?  
 

Who is to say what we are moved exactly? If by our morbid desire to do good, which is masked by our conscience to hide our profound selfishness, a sort of latent evil .... Which we do not want to believe ... but it's there, always ready to come out, always ready to tenderti the ambush, waiting for you, to remind you, the good that you thought was inside of you, there ....  
 

John Winchester is a complicated man, a character deeply troubled and mysterious ... nobody knows what to say in his heart, deeply moved by what ... .of certain someone at the end of its history, of its course, will say that he is a man righteous, incorruptible ... .impossibile to break ....

But what we really want because someone might get to think so? What does it take to get you to accept by the company as "good" as a righteous man, right, unshakable ...  
The family? Friends? Money? The feelings? The ideals? The work?

John Winchester has not wanted to give others a noble idea of self ... .. and perhaps this is the people, the heroes .... Those who do not wish to, those who do not want to be heroes, they end up becoming one .... Something greater chooses for them ....

No one knows what is in the heart of ... john winchester. He would not let anyone see it .... But would not admit it out loud the real reason ... .. I did not do it because his heart was BLACK, black as death and darkness ... ..

His heart had died the day he had to leave Mary .... On the day that his heart cried ... lost.

John that day was destroyed by the strident voice of his heart shouting that word ....

And he swore to himself that he would never again allowed to speak ....  
And so he did ...  
 

John loved his children ... ..maybe who would know that Sam had left a little over that baby, she would have said that was a lousy father ...... .but he knew that I did for guaranteeing a better life ... to save him ...

He wondered if Sam would have been happy with it ... maybe it would have been a difficult relationship ... maybe Sam would end up hating him ... if he would leave, just as it did at the end also ... Dean.

 Now almost regretted for not having insisted that his brother Dean same ... maybe with him would have been happier ... and damn the absurdity and paranoia of Mary ....

It had been ... ... ..debole.

But he did not give up losing both of his children ... .aveva need ... ... ..that love.

He did not want to be alone ....

He wondered if Dean had inherited his great weakness.  
 

He sat on the filthy floor and dirty abandoned warehouse, drinking from a bottle of whiskey ... ..poco far from him were standing abandoned as used puppets, the bodies of two vampires.

They had an open mouth and a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth ... but the chest here and there you could see the tortured bodies.

A John those scenes were not the most effect ... .there was used, and instead of looking away, lost hours and hours staring at them, with the vacant look, hoping that sooner or later the darkness swallowed him too ....

Or maybe just he is trying to understand the difference between those dead bodies and him ....

So far he had gone incredibly well ... .it was always managed to avoid being discovered by the police and get rid of the bodies without arousing suspicion ....

He did not mind going to jail, but there was Dean ... and did not want him to suffer ...  
She could not tell him of the hunt, because it would also have come to discover the rest and would have been a tragedy.

He could not give up the hunt ... now that he had seen what was out there, he would give the impossible to make sure that what happened to him and his family, does not happen to others.

He did not expect Dean to understand, but to remain with him and over time try to convince him, you ....

But he was gone .... Oh no, he would just have to tell him everything just shortly after he knew where he was his younger brother ... he would not have done that ... .it was clear that upset, he sought refuge from his brother ... ..  
He could blame him?  
 

Although he and Mary could find shelter each other ... but they were able ... maybe sometimes I love was not enough, or was their love not to be enough?

His eldest son, however, was different ... .Aveva shown that without knowing him, he kept him as her brother, John to his own wife, that cowardice had let go ....  
 

What a shame. The I shuddered in shame ....  
   
   
 

  
*  
Ruby sitting on a park bench, he saw what he had said Alastair few weeks ago.

 

"Were you able to convince Winchester to register for classes?"

"No, Alastair ... ..not really want to know."

"This is ... .. .this is weird ... ... resistance. I did not expect .... "

"Maybe it's not him that ... .."

"Do not we start this speech! If I tell you it's him, it's him! Want to know not recognize who ... .. "

"Keep your voice down!" Begged Ruby

"It is you who make me alter, do it on purpose, because you want to feel me, you want me to find out!"

"Alastair, let your hands, you're hurting me."

"This must stop arguing about everything that I tell you!" Continued Alastair, jerking.

"Leave me, I tell you!" She said Ruby yanking strong and ending up on the ground and Alastair eventually left her; fell along with the school bag, books were opened, and tumbled all on the floor.

Alastair picked them to him.

"Here."

"Thank you." Ruby muttered flatly.

"He did not quite're stuck." She said Alastair reaching a conclusion.

"He hates me ... .I ...." He said ruby with a plaintive tone.

Alastair looked at her suspiciously, but did not dare say out loud what he thought.

"Do not you agree enough. That's all!"

Ruby looked at the empty frustrated.

"You have to commit more ... it's him, I tell you, we can not run away lasciarcelo ... we must carry on our side before ... .well, you know ...."

Ruby said nothing.

"Were you able to make you say something more about her nightmares?"

"No. He does not want to tell me anything. It has tight-lipped. "

"Very bad. We need to know what you think about it, to understand how we have to act ... "

Ruby was again shut up and sighed.

"If you get bored, here we can also conclude our chat, I'll give the files concerning Sam Winchester and take off quickly the disorder. "She said Alastair giving him some papers.

"Alastair, wait, where are you going? Why are you going? Wait! "Called Ruby, Alastair but he was already walking away, making a gesture with his hand as a kind of greeting.  
 

  
That silly sentimental girl ...... would not ruin his plans ... .parola Alastair ...

And then he could always blackmail her with that thing, that thing that she craved. He grinned the shadows.

   
 

Ruby sighed. It was crazy getting some scruples, especially considering that it was her. He just had to get used to, that's all. And then she and Sam had no ties, not owed anything. Here it is.

He had to do what had to be done.  
Now he shoots the papers had given Alastair, in which there were notes of Sam Winchester  



	6. primordial impulses

Sam ruminated on how many days had passed since Dean had entered his life.

Five days.

Now Dean was no longer at the motel. There had been just the first night, after which their mother had asked that lean on their home.  
Dean had agreed enthusiastically.

Sam would never have thought you could try an attachment so strong for the family ...... Dean had uprooted all the family he had always had ideas and was ready to bet that they were just the ones that you had noticed, but there were also other non-conscious level.

He had a little 'fear to become attached too. Dean himself was clear on the fact that he had to return shortly by her father because she had left him out of the blue in a situation a bit 'critical and he was afraid that his state could be even semi daze ... .I could leave ... .and then he needed to make a living ... continue with the attendant job in Lawrence, trovarsene or another, if they had been obliged to change to new cities.

Sam questions about why the city should always change and the request for more details on the reasons of disagreements with his father, Dean would always reply:

Sammy does not ask questions, it is better not to know.

He had taken the habit of calling him Sammy. When Sam asked him why, Dean replied that Samantha was too feminine for the name.

Sam had appeared disappointed in this initiative, just because he was ashamed to admit that he liked to be overjoyed by his older brother called him a nickname, a term of endearment ... but he would never have admitted it to Dean ... rather torture.

About their father, Sam was absolutely interested to know ... how he had met his elder brother, he also wanted to learn about their father, who had lived all this time with him.  
It did not matter that he had abandoned still very small ... .not matter how crazy, according to the allusions of Dean ... ..voleva know ...... and then if he managed to convince John to move here, maybe ...

 

 

 

Meanwhile, two young men from more or less the age of Sam, cheerfully discussing jostling in the schoolyard ... ..Sam was interrupted by his mental ruminations and began to look at them, just to do something.

The blond teased making fun of the dark-haired, which was lower, with a great mass of thick hair .... I stared at the dark-haired smiling with languid eyes, a kind of mockery, aware of the power he had over the other.

Sam had to smile without knowing why .... Those two boys reminded him and his brother ...

The blond approached even closer together seductively, took her face in his hands and kissed his ... ..the.

Sam was surprised ... .ok ... maybe this, he and Dean they did not.

The brown did not rebel to kiss, indeed, he was guided, returning languid.

Hell, though ... .they were tender ... I think Sam ....

He could not look away ... .si ordered him to do it ... if they were aware, would be bitter cabbage ....

  
And indeed ... ..

"Hey you, what are you looking at?" Asked the blonde upset, stopping at that time the suction cup with the dark-haired.

"Nothing!" Replied Sam immediately intimidated.

The blond approached.

"If you're another homophobic ...." He started to a hard voice.

"No, no! For heaven's sake ... .I ... .I judge no vi ... I watched, because ... well ... to be honest ... I think you're cute. here. "Sam stammered becoming purple.

The blond and dark-haired boy, who by then had joined him, looked at him amazed.

"Ohh ..." they chorused.

"No ... I ... .I am not gay," said Sam, shaking hands "Not that there's anything wrong with that ... I have to run away ... .I still sorry." She said running in the classroom in time for the end of the interval.

The boys were staring at him, make some funny faces and giggling among themselves. They were too embarrassed but amused ....  
 

 

It was just a fool, he told himself. What had possessed her to fix those two guys? He was not a voyeur ...... and then the limit should look at girls ... ..not the boys ... ..

He thought back to the figure that he had made ... ..and of what certainly had thought the kids ... .not that there was something wrong, but .... He was not gay.

Simply those boys were cute ... .nient'altro.

His was just curious ...... .dettata perhaps from an unconscious need to have a reference male figure next to him.

He felt reassured about the psychological and radiant reflection, Jessica met in the hallway, he kissed her lifting her off the ground.

"Wow, what do I owe this vehemence?" Jessica asked, putting her arms around him.

"... I'm just glad you're my girl." Sam said, smiling at her.

He was not sure he loves her, but this at least was safe. Jessica was a beautiful girl, sweet and not frivolous ... .what unusual for a cheerleader ... he was glad she was his girlfriend ....

But happy?

 

 

 

 

*

  
Ruby, sitting on a park bench, began to read the notes on Sam ... ..

  
_confused guy_ ...... _..not knows what he wants, does not know_ w _h_ at _they want_ ... _but has the instincts, which_ _for the time being confused with those primordial, and sentimental ... .._  
_His nature leads him in one direction, but his soul ... ..educata a bigoted and narrow-minded in which it was grown ... .lo brakes ...._

  
Ruby stopped just read the first drops of rain fell ... would go home ...

 

 

 

 

*

  
That afternoon, Sam and Dean are watching a vampire movie, sitting on the couch. Both were long and the legs of Sam and Dean clashed with each other, but neither of them felt the need to be more composed. Sam is only away for a few minutes, to take the chips and hot chocolate.

  
"Are you sure you will not be vomiting to mix sweet and salty?" Dean reprimanded him with a grimace of disgust.

  
"You have to mix sweet and salty, otherwise everything will be sweet diabetes." Sam teased.  
"Bah ... speaks for you, I never get tired of sweet," said Dean, grabbing her cup of chocolate.

  
"I would have said you were a guy all cloying and sentimental, Sammy" Dean then added, teasing him.

  
"You're wrong ... I have a dark side, too," Sam said between serious and humorous.  
"As we all ..." Dean replied seriously.

 

 

 

Watch the movie in silence and occasionally making a few jokes and commenting on the plot ... .. Sam felt a strange uneasiness, it was not known explain.

  
_It is attracted by the dark side, but does not accept it within himself ... .sente aggressiveness that represses because it scares_ continued to read Ruby.

 

 

 

Sam noted that during the duration of the film, Dean touched him fleetingly, sometimes I simply bumped when he got up, and sat closer, and gave him a pat on the shoulder ... all random gestures, fraternal ... .that though it was as if tranquillizzassero Sam or him back on Earth ... ..not could not tell where it was until a few moments before ... but it was clear that Dean served as yet ....

"Hey, you're still here on Earth?" He asked Dean schioccandogli two fingers in my face.

"Eh ?? What? You already finished the film? "Sam asked him confused.

"Yeah, and you've been asleep for almost all the time ... daydreaming" Dean replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry," replied Sam.

"Quiet. Next time we choose a program best suited to you, Winnie the Pooh would suit you? "

"Stop it, asshole."

"At least it was a nice dream?"

"I would not say ..." replied Sam. They had returned to cross his mind images of death, blood and destruction ... maybe it was not a good idea to see the movie.

Dean nodded, saying nothing, then suddenly threw a pillow, which pecked Sam in the face.

"Hey, but then you are really asshole" she said Sam annoyed, rigettandoglielo him ... But Dean easily dodged. Sam laughed and began to chase the big brother in the garden.

 

 

 

"Do not make you bad" She cried Mary already aware that the children would not have paid attention.

  
Sam and Dean were both barefoot and risked slipping over again ... at the third attempt, Sam gave way under the weight of gravity and fell on his brother.

"You should lie down, you can not stand up, Samantha." I mocked Dean.

"I think you're the one on the ground, asshole" retorted Sam on top of him. Dean started to quickly break free, but Sam still held her arms above her head.

Dean looked at him, amazed at his strength.

"Okay, you're strong, now let me go, asshole," the Dean said as a kind of teasing, but a bit 'intimidated.

"Not until I had a snack ... all that blood has an appetite and I ... you know, for a newbie vampire like me ... it's not easy to resist" with Sam recited leer.

Dean looked uncertain.

"What, are you afraid?" She teased Sam.

"Come on, bite me, let's see if you dare" she urged him Dean.

Sam instantly lost all his baldanz, and started to loosen his grip, but Dean held him back.

 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, first rule: never shirk a challenge ... do not ever let your opponent see that you pull back ... it's one of the basic rules you need to learn in school, not to fall victim of bullying."

"I do not need advice against bullying," said Sam, but despite this, they lowered a bit 'more.

  
Now Dean was beginning to feel uncomfortable ... do not even know him, because he encouraged Sam to continue that stupid play. He leaned his head to one side instinctively, so mostando neck.

Sam felt galvanized by this reaction of Dean, style "prey". She had been accustomed to see him more as a predator in these few days they met.

  
Feeling a bit 'safer than himself, threw a little' hair, as did the victims with their prey ... .Dean stiffened right away but said nothing. Sam went head to Dean's neck and was unexpectedly flooded by its scent ... indeed, from his aftershave ... .it was so intense that almost felt faint ....

Dean looked puzzled.

"You've had an injection of verbena and were about to lie down," he justified himself Sam.

Dean laughed, understanding immediately, but Sam stopped him again, warning him, "Shut up."

  
Came up again, suddenly not knowing what to do ... tried to pull out his teeth, but Dean just feel his teeth on his neck stiffened a bit 'scared and then move ... Sam changed.

 

 

 

He did not know why, but his thoughts went back to that coppietta of guys who was kissing at school that morning ... the blond at one point during the kiss hungrily, also gave him hot kisses here and there on the neck. ... He tried to remember as he did - perhaps unconsciously wanted to experience what it felt like to have a close contact of that kind with a guy ... .more of curiosity than anything else ... he was not gay, he exaggerated accounts convinced - but think back to that situation made him feel uncomfortable, then he drove away, focusing instead on the vampire movement when sucking blood from the victim's neck .... He tried to simulate the movement, taking Dean stopped, and sucking-up ....

  
"Sam? What are you doing? By now let me go, Sam. Enough! "Sam had heard the Dean wriggle beneath him and agitation in his voice, he had given up, a bit 'scared.

  
Dean for his part looked at him stunned and perhaps slightly embarrassed.

"What the hell were you doing? You had to give me a small bite, do not make me a hickey. "

"I n - I was not doing you a hickey" stammered embarrassed Sam.

Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"M - I dropped a bit 'too much in the ... sorry ..." said Sam before running away chased by Dean.  
 

  
" **Do not run for the house !!** " cried Mary to her children, while Sam correv up the stairs, to go to take refuge upstairs, chased by Dean.

 

 

 

Sam did not have time to take refuge in his room, which was grabbed by Dean and slammed against the wall in the hallway.

"Sorry sorry sorry" he muttered Sam, looking terrified.

Dean looked at him with a smile and spoke in his ear:

"If I remain the sign, I'll kill Sammy," Dean said in a voice that if Sam was gay, -I think - probably would have gone for him.

Then Dean let go of Sam and gently placed the shirt that had crumpled and the two boys together they returned downstairs.

  
Sam was still embarrassed and tried not to think about what had occurred to her to be able to fog so much .... after ten minutes, however, he and Dean had begun to laugh and joke and sfottersi, and Sam cataloged all as idiotic skirmishes between brothers.

 

 

 

 

_Sam is a conglomeration of primitive impulses, which feels at conscious and unconscious levels_

_Suffers from a deep trauma from separation that tries in every way to stifle, to exorcise, and on his way to exorcise it is to seek membership, physical, emotional, spiritual, in a desperate fusion research that will help to fill this his unbridgeable empty feeling ... is a ravenous hunger her ... .._

_It unconsciously knows he is only half that cries to be reunited with the other_

_His whole body is attracted like a magnet, suffering for the separation, even if his mind is not conscious ..._

_but his body burns ...._

_for the loss and for what it is intended to be_  


_Sam is mainly divided between the choice between good and evil_

_He goes against his nature, cross-search the love, the longing, and could pour out this theory to her deep desire to be loved, in her middle, in a visceral way_

_If it were to hiccup, it is reciprocated,_  
_fails in his destiny, what it is expected to become_  
_History would change ... and we can not allow that ..._

 

Ruby supports the sheets on the bed and stared into space for a few minutes ... ..  
he did not understand much about what was written, but had heard that Sam had been divided by his father when he was a child, it was possible that that was the separation trauma they were talking about the writings ....

  
As for his need to belong and to fill his empty .... He was about Jessica?

  
"How can that bitch have such a great power of that kid?" He said out loud in disgust.

  
A Ruby was clear, however, a fact ... ..If Jessica was the famous joker, he could not allow that she and Sam were together, or that silly and frivolous girl would have messed up all floors ... ..  
He did not know how, but that relationship had to end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tender is not it? <3333


	7. Touch me

 

"How's your big brother, Sam?" Asked Jimmy as he and Sam they walked to school together.

"All right ...." Sam replied.

"But ...?" He asked Jimmy

Sam looked puzzled.

"There's always a but ... .." justified himself Jimmy, gorging of chips and offer him a bit. "Chips?"

"No thanks ... .hai reason, but I do not know if it's a worrying but ..."

"Then? What's that? "She urged Jimmy, sitting on the low wall of the school.

"I'm afraid ... That you do not find their own at home in Palo Alto ... .as if he was always on the point of wanting to run away soon ..."

"Are you afraid that if they go away again?"

"Yes…."

"Sam," said Jimmy, standing up. "It's normal he's so ... it's just arrived in a city that knows no ... no friends, his father remained in Lawrence ...."

 **"Our** father" Sam corrected him a bit 'annoyed.

 **"Your** father ...." Agreed Jimmy. "And what you told me, even if he left a half arguing with him ... it is normal that it is directly at ease here ... .to up could come back to see how he is ... .that can possibly go wrong?"

" **It might not come back.** " Sam said frowning.

"I do not see ... so are her family ... now that you have found you will not miss it again, believe me," he said Jimmy munching chips.

Sam hoped it was true.

"And how are you? You're a little 'quiet these days, lately. "Sam said caring for his friend.

Jimmy looked a little 'uncomfortable

"I may be losing faith in God lately ..."

"What ???" Sam was stunned. Jimmy was the most religious person he had ever known .... Often he had a head like that, trying to convert to the faith ... without results.

  
"Ehhh it," he said Jimmy only sighing

"How it could be? You are the most attached to faith that I know. "

"I was," said Jimmy.

"What happened?"

"Nothing ... it's even trivial talk ... .pochi days ago we buried my grandmother ... .it was the only grandmother I had left ... .and is the fourth funeral in which I participate ... ..before my cousin, then my grandparents ... .see all crying, seeing the body disappearing in the middle of the earth as if it was just mud ... to know that those people will never see her again ... .that will never feel more talk ... you will never see her again ...... "  
 

Sam was shocked and did not know what to say. He did not know that Jimmy was a person so sensitive and fragile, and his words had saddened more than he wanted to admit

"It always pays to believe in something" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to convince me or yourself?" Jimmy asked him sad.

Sam did not answer and Jimmy stood up with an air funeral.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned slowly.

"What are not you telling me?" He asked, not bothering to explain further ... with Jimmy did not need to ... you need to understand without much explanation.

At that moment the bell rang

"It is the bell rang the first time, Sam. We have to go to class, "he said smiling Jimmy.  


 

 

Ruby crossed Sam just finished discussion, when Sam had asked Jimmy, what was not the saying .... He pretended not to look at him, but he could not help but notice the pained expression in his face at that moment ...  
 

  
"She was terrified of being abandoned ... of losing the people he loves" Ruby thought, and this time did not serve the files to understand that thing ....  
 

 

  
During the interval, Sam Ruby tried to implement his plan ... .lo crossed in the hallway and looked at him ... ..aveva a cheerful, relaxed, smiling and deep green eyes ... when he saw her, he smiled .... and Ruby was lost for a moment to think that no, it was not right that a boy from that innocent face had to be tricked, duped, made to suffer ...

"Are you going to let me pass?" He smiled Sam taking it a bit 'around

"Oh yeah, right, sorry," he said Ruby passing it.

Sam chuckled, and passed, Ruby cursed himself for his awkwardness and when already he was leaving, almost cried

"SAM!"

"Yeah?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"I was wondering if I could ... .farmi tutoring math ... these are far behind and I fear the rejection ..." said Ruby doing the sad little face and looking at the ground.

"You have no one else to help you?"

"No, I ... you know ... I have no friends." She said Ruby playing the victim.

Sam looked at her with a little 'pity ... yet extremely said, "I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"What, your girlfriend is jealous?" Retorted sour Ruby.

"I do not even want to speak with you and I bring her over!" Sam said in a proud tone.

"Do you really think she deserves it or who would have the same respect for you?" I retorted malignant Ruby.

"Do not you dare insinuate something, you're talking about my girl !!" Sam is altered.

A Ruby had not escaped the failure to define "girlfriend", but realized he might have made a misstep.

"You're right, I'm sorry ... I was disrespectful ... is that really are back with the study and have no one to turn to ... the two of us we got off on the wrong foot, why not try to become friends? You're nice to me, Sam, really. "

Sam looked at her: "I hate to think how you act with who you are obnoxious anyway ... .and the answer is always no," said Sam

Ruby frowned.

Sam moved a little 'undecided, before mumbling, "Sorry." I went off

Ruby watched him go frustrated and angry.

Professor Alastair surveyed the scene in disgust but also a little 'fun.

"That stupid girl is really a poultice. I guess I'll have to give her a hand. "He said with a malicious smile.

 

 

 

 

At the end of the lessons, Sam took his briefcase and prepared to get out of school, when suddenly he saw someone who does not have expected

   
**Dean**  
 

Was waiting for him outside the school: blue jeans, short-sleeved shirt, white ... blond hair pulled with jel, and expression of male mulls females.

He was looking in his direction ... he was clearly came to take him. He had never come to get him to school before, now a week after his arrival, it was the first time ....

He started to get closer and while he saw something that until recently had not noticed before ... .Dean was starting to come surrounded by a discrete group of young girls, which Dean did not seem to disdain ... .anzi ...

 Sam had already realized that Dean had to be the classic male mulls females, but did not think he would have to make the idiot with his classmates .... he tried to hold back and not to make him a scene just arrived.  
 

  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" He asked Sam, trying to smile.

"It is not clear? I came to get you, Sammy, "Dean replied, smiling radiantly.

"Do you mind not calling me Sammy in public?" He asked jokingly Sam.

Dean held back a chuckle, but you could see he was uncertain whether to laugh or take it to be a little 'sorry for Sam's tone.

"All right, Sammy," replied jokingly.

"I see you have already created your own little harem" he said Sam pointing at the girls, who seemed to take turns to speak with him.

"Did you see that your brother has been successful?" Dean said laughing.

  
"Ohhhh Sam, is your brother?" Asked a brunette

Sam grunted something unintelligible.

He did not know why, but it bothered him to have to say ... there and now, she knew it was crazy, but it seemed almost like going to touch something intimate ... until a few days ago, no one knew he had a brother ... or at least, they knew a brother far away ....  
 

"So, Dean, do the gas station? Some days I come to get gas from you, you make me full .... "

Sam was taken aback ... .sapeva that her companions of schools were of a vulgarity at times embarrassing, but he did not believe to have to hear one day some indecent proposals to her brother.

Dean laughed, looked embarrassed, but not willing to show it.

"If you let me buy you a drink, I can not make you pay for gasoline. "He said.  
 

  
_And gentleman_ .... Sam thought.

 

 

 

Sam pauses to look again at Dean ... .I wonder if the girls went crazy for him .... Dean had a great physique .... Beautiful chest, broad shoulders ... .occhi lush green, a perfect face ... .the mouth ... ..

  
What the hell was he thinking ?? He felt my face burning instantly as soon as you realized.

  
He also realized that he must have woken up in a hurry to come and fetch him ... his face was a little 'tired, although the same beautiful ... the shirt was all crumpled and placed almost in haste and half in and half out .... And although this was the sexiest than ever.

  
"Come on, playboy, before they put someone pregnant" he muttered Sam taking him by the arm to start the car and waving to the various fans of Dean, which responded with warm greetings.

  
"You can know what's the matter, are the baby girls ...." Sam said, referring to the girls who still greeted them.

  
" **Baby girls** ???" will have more or less all of your age, 16-17 years, and at least half of them will have more experience than you and me together, believe me ... .Sammy "  
"Yes, Yes," Sam said, turning him.

  
"Do not call me a pedophile, Sammy, or you throw a punch. "She said Dean doing the mock offended.

  
"Turn around, playboy ... .saresti a pedophile a little 'bum ... but how you dress before coming here, with my feet?" She said Sam putting down well the shirt, which had risen half and half down, and with his hands lisciandogliela  
"Sam, what the hell are you doing? You do not have to dress up, not a child! "almost shrieked Dean looked around.

  
"Relax, you can not go around like that, it seems that you covered in haste, after having sex," she said Sam blushing again and letting it go.  
"Now I can go, Mommy?" Dean scoffed ... even he was embarrassed at Sam's sentence.

  
"Of course, because you have to drive you" he retorted Sam.  
Sam in the car said, "Why did you take today?"

  
"So ne ... I wanted ...." Dean said.  
"Ahh," said Sam only.

  
He had appreciated the initiative of Dean, but he could not help but think of the fact that, - he realized in that moment - had definitely found an excuse, that of crumpled mesh, to touch ... .place his hands on his back, feeling the skin contact through the shirt ... and he had not even escaped the almost hold your breath Dean, when i was arranging the shirt.

  



	8. Stay

January 17, 2005  
 

  
Once back at home, Dean was taking a shower, and Sam thought it well to find him in the kitchen apple pie made by Mary that morning, as a surprise. He puts a slice in a saucer on the coffee table in the living room

Dean took to the living room with a blue bathrobe to life, wet hair, and eyes made even more blue from her face all wet

Sam could not look away ... because Dean was stripped to the waist and could see all the muscles and the pectoral

"Sammy, I do not find my underwear! Do not tell me you took my underwear! "  
"Why the hell I'd have to take your underwear?" Sam asked, blushing conspicuously  
"Maybe because I have more taste than you? By tell me where you used them, hunting her! "  
"Stop it! I do not know where are your underwear. Ask Mom! "Said Sam increasingly embarrassed

"What my eyes see ... ... .. .torta she said Dean realizing now the slice left on the table by Sam  
Sam was about to tell Dean that it was not he who had to thank, but stopped when Dean with two long strides was embraced Sam and shook him hard, cheerful

Sam almost choked ... .from narrow and surprise, and then threatened to choke subsequently by the balm mint aroma emanating wet hair Dean

Identified then also another scent ... That had to be bubble bath

Those smells were likely to send him out of my head ... .ormai there was no longer any doubt that he was attracted ... and by his brother, too ... as if it were not already quite shocking find to be attracted to a man ....  
   
And then he saw that Dean was practically naked under the towel, or at least imagined him, not that he had heard something ... but just the thought made him blush again

"Dude, not when you're half naked" Sam said, moving it gently without saying  
Dean chuckled nervous and said, "You're right, I'm sorry"

Sam stared at him, and realized that despite the laughter, Dean seemed to be trying to conceal some regret for what, subconsciously could be perceived as a kind of rejection, and away  
Of course I try to guess what he thought Dean was almost like interpreting the Mona Lisa ...  
 

 

10 minutes after ......  
   
You had afraid him ... .breed of jerk, blockhead, idiot, dirk ... ..  
Dean thought  
 

Dean had always had a desire to find Sammy, his lost brother ... but never imagined that he would try so of feelings for her younger brother  
beginning had denied these feelings, attributing them to a natural protective instinct, perhaps a bit 'morbid, but always attributed to prolonged distance between them  
But as the days passed he realized that he was losing more and more often to look at the color of her eyes, staring at his puppy dog eyes  
and Sam saw that, embarrassed, look away ...

She was reported that he tried to find in his eyes, something of his, being of the same blood ... something that reminded him that they were brothers, who were uguali..un attitude, a habit like that ... .the temperament ...

but it was not right at all ... over time he realized that he and Sam were very different, even worse ... .si had noticed that he had deliberately flirted with her companions of school of Sam, to make him jealous ... ..

He puts his hands in his hair .... His brother ... .no ... .not him .... Why should it be a pervert, just like his younger brother thought?  
  


 

 

January 18, 2005  
 

Sam and Dean were watching in the living room, a bet on the supernatural and the unsolved mysteries, when suddenly rang the Dean cell  
Dean picked up the phone in hand, listless, and as soon as he read the name on the display paled  
 

Father  
  
Something kept him from answering the phone. Sam looked puzzled  
"Dean, why do not you answer?"  
Dean did not answer, and Sam on the fourth ring, took his cell phone from him and with a note of growing anxiety, he replied rather altered:

"Who is it?"  
Silence on the other side, then a low, careful voice, said, "My name is John Winchester, I would speak with my son"

Sam remained displaced above all else, and looked at Dean, who, being able to hear everything being just a few meters, I looked displeased, putting a hand over her mouth  
Sam looked at the name on the phone screen, and it was confirmed

"Pope? Are you? "Sam asked with a trembling voice  
"Sam?" John asked, his voice a bit 'more uncertain than just before  
"Yes," said Sam, not knowing yet what to say ... his chest and lowered rialzava for agitation

"Sam ... .I ... .fammi talk to Dean, I must tell you one thing ...."

Sam was even more blown away than before, muttered a cold: "Of course", he gave the phone sharply to the Dean and walked away in a hurry

Dean was looking after him, helplessly, then spoke into the phone: "You had to treat it that way? You may know that with you? Are days that I try to contact you .... "

"Dean, you're right ... I'm sorry, but we do not have time for this .... "

"You NEVER time" you have not answered altering increasingly Dean

"Dean, please come back ... we still have to clarify many things I have to train yourself ..."

"You WHAT?" Dean was thrilled and a bit 'scared

"There are so many things you have yet to sapere..tu think I'm crazy ... but you're not safe alone, where are you now I can not protect you"

"And who will protect ME from your madness?" He asked Dean

"At least let me teach you how to handle a weapon," insisted John

"You're completely mad, I do not maneggerò NEVER weapon" Dean said softly, holding a hand on ear

"I never should have let you go like this, where you are now you're completely helpless!" Insisted john frustrated

Dean put his hand over his eyes and decided to support him

"Okay ... listen, Dad ... ..ti promise you ... ..we think ... do not I'm going to stay here long anyway ... .."

Sam was going back to that moment in the living room and the words froze him  
 

Dean ended the call with his father, and then went into the kitchen, where Sam was eating a Twinkie feigning indifference

"Sam, I'm sorry for Dad"  
"It's okay, Dean, quiet," said sam going upstairs

Dean seeing the reaction of Sam, you felt anything but quiet, but decided to humor him because he was convinced that Sam, there was still bad because of their father  
   
 

 

January 23, 2005

It had been five days, and Sam was still cold with ... Dean replied in monosyllables, or carelessly, and applications for Dean on what was wrong, Sam was always vague, saying that the school stressava him a lot, but Dean knew that he had it in for him, and Sam was not that good for smentirgli this feeling

Dean had become heavy spend the days at home waiting for the arrival of a younger brother to school, not even looking at him on him, so he tried to stay as possible out of the house, which still annoyed more Sam, who by his side so even more convinced that Dean wanted to leave

Although that was not the real reason why had it in him ... .a after getting aware of his attraction, he began to want to punch that his perfect face ... ..in the bottom was his fault that he felt those urges so wrong

 

 

 

Dean at the time was in a bar called Roadhouse. The bartender, a comely lady brown-haired middle-aged, was offering a third beer

"A pretty face like yours, should not drink to forget"  
"I'm doing this for? I do not remember ... oh, you know? It means that it works, "Dean said with the air of one who is in charge of a great revelation  
"I'm Ellen," said the woman with a gentle smile and condescending  
"We know how to do with customers, Ellen ... if you're always so, with everyone, I bet you'll make a lot of money here"  
"Only those who are nice to me," she said  
"Here you see? I was right to say that you know we do with words "  
"Why, you said?" She asked

Dean laughed and drank the last sip of beer

"Why are you so? for a girl? "asked Ellen, while Dean took an arrow and pointed it at the target on the wall, narrowly missing the center

"Boy. My younger brother. "He said  
"Ohh" whistled Ellen "this is it's bad"  
"Yeah ... .I can not understand why angry with me, until a few days ago so we went along .... "  
"If I can give you some advice, we have to be patient with our little ... .." Jo said with a smile

Dean looked at her with a quizzical look, then saw surprised the photo on a windowsill ... portrayed a young blonde girl with braids and a white shirt rolled up to life, he embraced with a hippie guy with too black braids

"Is your daughter?" She asked surprised Dean  
"Yes ... I despair, but I want a world of good," she said  
 

Dean told Ellen about his meeting with Jo and Ash in Lawrence, Dean and Ellen told how he was fond of the boy, who had worked for them, but then when he and his daughter had fallen in love, she had begun to not see a good eye, and why had quarreled furiously with Jo; Jo Ellen had said: "As long as you're under my roof you do what I tell you" and she replied "I'm leaving"  
 

  
"It's really amazing that you've met them, and now you come here, in my local. I believe in destiny, and you, Dean? "

"I do not know ... maybe ... .I would something that mattered," said Dean, his eyes gleamed

Dean decided to go, when Ellen said one last thing: "Dean ... maybe I'm wrong with Jo, but Ash has always been a kind of vagabond ... always traveling around the world ... I was afraid that would take me away my baby. I'm not a bad person, right? "  
Dean replied, "if you will allow me tell you, Ellen, I have a kid of your age, and although he is my brother, I would do anything for him ... we must always think about the future and the welfare of our children .... "

  
Ellen smiled: "I agree, Dean, but do me a favor, okay? Call Ellen "  
Dean smiled. "Ok ... I'll see you, Ellen"  
 

  
Dean came home and found Sam came home from school, busy reading a book in the living room. Mary was out, doing some kind of commission (often happened lately) Dean was soaked because of the storm that was unleashed at that moment, she felt despair - perhaps because of the beers they were doing-and effect pissed like a beast

  
He walked over to Sam, who is worth looking up did not give even

"We need to talk"

"Do you?" Sam asked, flipping another page

"Just read" Dean said buttandogli the book on the floor with one hand

Sam stared at him stunned. "What the hell …."

Dean clung to Sam's shoulder, forcing him to look

"Help me, Sam, help me"

"Help you ?? HELPS YOU, ME !! "snapped Sam

"Sam ... I ... .I ....

 

 

"Of course you do not understand. Leave me alone, Dean "Sam said freeing himself from the outlet, and trying to go

But Dean was not going this time to let him take refuge in his room, Aferro him by the arm and pushed him against the wall

"Enough! I did not do a fucking wrong "Dean said.

  
Sam shuddered at the word, but Dean was too upset to notice "And you're treating me like ... ..I're dealing as it does Dad"

Sam stared at him, all of a sudden you feel trembling lip, and pulled Dean away from him

"Just leave me alone ..."

And doing so puts on the jacket waterproof and runs away amid the storm

Dean is watching out, helpless, exclaiming: "Sam! Where are you going? There is the thunderstorm! "

 

 

Sam continues to run to run or run, trying to vent his frustration ... so most probably by acting in that way Dean would just as quickly decided to leave, but Sam did not know how to behave ... could not tell him how he felt because this would have meant lose it forever, and could not avoid it without feeling guilty and suffer him and hurting Dean back .... Beautiful situation of shit

  
God, please ... .FA it's just sex .... He thought desperately continuing to run

 

  
About the church ... he had continued to run without giving too much thought to where he was going, and see if he had arrived at the town church ... ..  
he could not imagine anything more inappropriate ... was about to leave when he noticed a familiar bicycle that was parked near the church  
jimmy ... ..

  
open the door quietly, and saw jimmy pray on your knees ... .stava to leave, but Jimmy, who had turned to the noise, called him: "Sam, what are you doing here?"  
"I spent here ... and you?" Sam asked uncomfortable

  
"I pray that the faith do not abandon me ... .vuoi come in? ... You'll be drenched. "

  
Sam did not dare go in there, he felt as if hundreds of faces were staring at him, shouting: sinner. Suddenly the air had become too heavy.

  
"I can not ... I am late ... ... mandatory fees .I'm sorry"

"But ... ..SAM!" Jimmy objected, before Sam closed the door behind him

When Sam came home, he saw that Dean was gathering her clothes in his backpack, and immediately taken ill

"What are you doing?" She asked him agitated. He did not expect that it would go away so soon  
"I'm leaving. I'm leaving tomorrow, "she said Dean continuing to fix his stuff, not looking

When he turned, Sam was gone. "Thanks for asking me to stay, Sammy, but I have to go," he murmured softly Dean dejected.

 

 

That night, Sam had trouble falling asleep because of the tears that could not stop, and when he finally managed to fall asleep, the dreams returned  
 

The silhouette was back. And this time wielding a small knife, pointed against him, and Sam instead of retreat, came up with the breast to the blade a bit 'closer. It seemed that the outline wavered ... and that was about to withdraw, but Sam would not let him ... .the put her hands around his neck, and was pushing himself thrust the blade on his chest ... .the shape seemed upset. At that point, Sam ... .baciò the outline on the mouth, and after brief moments of bewilderment and surprise, returned, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him almost as if he wanted to eat him  
   
 

 

Sam awoke with a start, almost shouting, and drenched in sweat, and as soon as he realized what he had dreamed, wept again.  
   
 

 

Dean could not sleep a wink. It was true that Sam had returned home safely after a few minutes that he was out that way - and it was good that he came back, or I would go looking for him - that does not alter the fact that the sam reactions upset him more than he was willing to admit ... ..in Secondly, it was fond of Sam, and was not sure I'm ready to leave  
 

  
At that moment the door of his room opened floor. Dean turned in surprise, and saw a Sam with his face contorted by tears and red eyes, and gaped

"Sam" was able to say

 

 

Sam came up, and heedless of the fact that his brother had seen him with his face contorted by tears, heedless of the fact that climb into his bed at night, while they were both shirtless, and in the case of Dean, even without pants , was inappropriate, it did the same

 

"Sam, what the hell happened to you?" The Dean asked, looking frightened

Sam propese for the truth, or at least, a part of the truth

"I do not want you to leave"

"I thought you ... do not want me here," whispered Dean sorry

Once again Sam decided to tell part of the truth  
 

"You were right ... .papà ... there are still bad ... and then I heard you when you told him you wanted to go short"

"Sam ... .I ..." What could he say, Dean? He wanted to leave to preserve her little brother from his madness and perverse hormonal crisis?

Sam lay down beside him, looking into his eyes: "I dream nightmares ... ... for several months ... Dean ... always the same dream ... a mysterious figure kills me, ever, and I can not do anything to stop it"

"Brother ..."

"I'm afraid of star freaking out, Dean," Sam said, near tears

"Enough, enough is enough"

 

"NO! Anything else you need to know ... dream ... and people being killed. "  
"Enough, Sam ... I promise I'll talk about it, but not tonight ..."  
"But…."

  
"Tonight I just want you to know, I'm here with you, not abandon you"

  
"Are you serious? You will not go? "

  
"Well ... maybe a trip to go see how he is Dad, I will do ... but then I go back, or you'll come right with me, this is not important, the important thing you need to keep in mind is that I'm not going to leave you, now or ever. Never again "

  
Dean said, tenderly stroking the hair of Sam and spostandoglieli from the forehead, with the gentleness of a lover. Sam's face was close to his, and Dean saw him at that time, so in need of reassurance, and affection, which is totally entrusted to him and asked him not to abandon him, had at that time, the very strong temptation to kiss him, to print many kisses piccoil around that puppy face

  
"never again. a bit 'corny, but it sounds good, "Sam said with a smile, and was at that moment that Dean thought that no, he could not do a thing to his brother  
"I take a bit 'of water," Dean said, and it was enough. He broke the magic of that moment. Sometimes just very little.

  
Sam stood stunned for a moment, trying to convince himself that no car, Dean she was not leaving them at that moment, like an idiot  
Dean arrived shortly after to bring him a glass of water, he drank Sam enjoying at least some 'of the fresh water coming down sensation down his throat  
"Dean ... .Can ......?"

 

Dean knew what he wanted to ask Sam. And the answer was that no, he could not sleep there, last night, in his bed, for at least a million reasons, but the answer that emerged from the lips was instead:  
"Yes"

Sam smiled grateful and turned away, they were still very close, and Dean sounded natural hug him from behind; and then he thought it was what I wanted ... Sam first.

 

 

 

*

 

The next morning, Dean saw Sam still sleeping, with his head resting on his side throughout. He moved it gently, and immediately took care of what their mother would have thought if they had seen them both in the Dean's bed, half-naked

He decided to get up quickly ... if his mother would have seen at least one of the two of them down to the kitchen, he would not have got the urge to go out and look

Sam meanwhile was awake, but pretended to be asleep, and looked, not seen, Dean was getting dressed ... you put a white shirt and a pair of pants ... .He blacks, Sam was still stripped to the waist wrapped in a sheet ... .a see that scene would have said it was the classic scene in which the lover got dressed after sex  
 

_Why not love?_

  
While his partner slept yet  
 

 _Or pretending to be asleep_  
 

  
In fact they had not done anything at all, and these were disturbing parallels ... or even try the parallels in this  
 

_It also incredibly exciting_

 

_ _

 

 

 

Dean turned to give a kiss on the hair to Sam, still pretending to be asleep, and whispered: "I'll wait below" and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Debts

"And then, as I was saying, you should not have run off that way, leaving me there like a fool to worry about you ... .Sam, are you listening?" She asked Jimmy

"Do you believe that people are comfortable to sleep in the guest room?" He asked of a sudden Sam

"Sam, you've also heard only one sentence of what I told you?" He asked irritably jimmy

"I mean ... if you call" guest room "is because it is made for a guest, but the guest what do you think? No one ever asked it to him? "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Jimmy gesticulating

I mean ... it may be that the visitor can find the chandelier lights too scarce or too reflective, the room too small, too full of boxes, too dark or too cold, too impersonal .... "

Jimmy it was stopped the reflective word

"That's enough, stop it ... you can know what's the matter?"

"I mean ... if you had a brother, would not you rather share a room with him rather than in an uncomfortable, sad and desolate the guest room?" Asked Sam gesturing theatrically with great concentration air

"Ahhh that's what we're talking about your brother ... .as usual ...

"Stop changing the subject and answer the question," he said Sam sucking the zipper of his sweatshirt and pointing a pencil against

"I ... I am an only child ... so I do not know! But because this thing does all this matter? "

Sam was about to argue again when Jessica came and sat in the pew next to their

"thank goodness! Please, toglimelo from front to toe! "said Jimmy slowly. exasperated, getting up to go to the bathroom

That morning, Jessica was wearing a long very pretty plaid skirt and a purple blouse with short sleeves, but Sam barely noticed  
"What's wrong?" She asked Jessica, pointing Jimmy  
"Do not worry about him ... .sta well ... rather, what do you think of the guest rooms?"  
 

 

Dean was shopping at the supermarket with his mother Mary

"Look here, look here at our rates ... these are the thieves, I am not surprised that people begins to steal ..." Dean said he is looking at the price of certain clothes

Mary laughed. "If you like something, I can buy for you ... ..but I do not want to hear certain things ..."

"I was joking, ma"

Mary grinned.

"But ... nice .sarebbe can buy anything you want without having to worry about money ...."

"But you do talk, Dean, you have, 10 years? You know that's not possible, "said Mary, scolding him, and Dean was ashamed a little. To tell the truth, he and his father lived by manufacturing fake credit cards ... but he had not the courage to say to Mary ... .avrebbe could take it for a criminal "

"I know, Mom, it was just to talk ... you know ... I'm an idealist."

"No, I really do not know," said Mary, looking at him with a strange look

Dean returned the glance, and realized even more than he and his mother were worlds apart .... She looked so ... .concreta, so detached ... .so far from the model mother that he wanted to ... .that had imagined ....

Yet only a few days ago he found himself to criticize his father ... .to give him crazy, the crazy ....  
But now almost smiling image she had of him ... .John was strange, true, but tender in her continuous wandering, always live for the day without worrying about the future ... without ever ever do long-term plans ... .I could not say that life with him was boring ....  
Suddenly she found herself wishing fervently that what his father said about monsters were true .... At the bottom he could be .... Dean had not left even the slightest room for doubt ... but he had not even dared to investigate a bit 'more about the matter ...  
It could be that there was some truth in his words ... just a small part ... well where he was going when he disappeared for weeks? Because they always had to change cities? John because he kept coming back with long cuts and abrasion wounds and could not explain as if it were made? If he had lied about the monsters, or had imagined it all, still it remained to be explained as if it was really procured ....  
 

Dean passed in front of one of those TVs that broadcast programs in case ... it pecked one, sent in a vision of zombies attacking a poor man  
 

"DEAN!"

Dean winced, scaring a lot  
  


 

"Mom! You made me take a shot! "  
"You do not look at those things. I forbid you! "Mary said with harsh air

"Because? Nowadays transmit on all channels, continuously ... it makes even more impact .... "He muttered Dean still resentful, and amazed. His mother, who had not seen since he was 4 years old, stood by forbidding something?

"I do not care, they do bad dreams ...."

A Dean sounded a warning bell to that phrase

"And then ... .fanno get any ideas. Come on, Dean, let's go before it forms queuing at checkouts "  
"Mom ... ..I am just movies ... .fantasie ..."

Mary nodded absently

"Do not really believe it, do you?" Dean asked, trying to figure out if she and Dad were really made for each other

"At what? The monsters? Do not be silly, Dean, are things that do not exist, "said Mary

   
 

  
Ruby was walking in the hallway of the school, still mulling about Sam and what he should do to bring it closer to her ... when suddenly someone made a trip up

"AH" cried Ruby frightened, bumping into the back of another guy in front of her. "Uhhh" he murmured because of the blow, and fell to the ground  
The head still spinning, but did not have time to recover the boy who was in front of her, took her by the colottola, lifting her off the ground

"Why do not you watch where you walk, sucker?"

"Please!" Squeaked scared Ruby, "I did not want ... someone tripped me ... I did not fall on you," he said Ruby eyes closed

"Really!" She said the boy chubby knocking her to the ground and tearing another groan of pain

Their friends the chubby boy began to laugh out loud. The boy raged: "I can not stand up, huh? From now on I will call Ruby feet of shit, what do you say? "

Their friends the fat man began to laugh harder and chanting: "Ruby feet of crap, ruby feet shitty, shitty feet ruby"

Ruby tried to make an effort not to cry ... in the middle of the gang, he saw far away, in a corner, Jessica Moore who smiled malignant arms crossed

Ruby was surprised that little angel ... .more ... that girl was the snake within ... and Sam if the bore even in bed ....

Even to Sam who was passing by right there at that moment, he did not escape the scene, and did not escape even the malicious grin of his girlfriend. He was petrified.  
"NOW STOP"

The boys instantly stopped humming

Sam took him a few seconds before he could pull off something else ... he was amazed by what he had just done ... he was defending RUBY

He turned imperceptibly ... was beginning to gather a discrete group who had stopped to look at ... .. and among others, stood Matt Metron, a guy who had a mad passion for stories, writing for the school newspaper and He asked nothing better than new gossip can publish ... could imagine his mind galloping about what he was seeing now ...  
 

Sammy Okay ... let's start the show .... Sam thought mentally  
 

"Are not you ashamed to take it with the weak, big and strong as you are?" Sam asked. This sentence had already heard several times in the movies, but always took effect

The effect of quite a punch on the nose ... .cercò not think Sam  
 

"This slut is your friend?" Asked the fat man mockingly

There was something wrong ... at this time would have had to leave his fist ... I think Sam

The fat man looked back at Jessica

"Hey Jesse, your boyfriend has the whores as friends, what do you think?"

Sam looked back at Jessica, who gravely and a little 'scared, sighed only, without exposing themselves  
 

"Your girlfriend has lost the words ... Sam ... so why not let the facts?"  
  


"I were you I'd be quieter Rupert ... you're just back from a suspension ... ... do you want another? you know, there are so many ways to not come to school, which does not include necessarily be expelled ...... .. "

Rupert reacted angrily, sferrandogli a punch, Sam shots only laterally ... .Sam reacted rifilandogliene another, with all its strength

The crowd screamed ... someone told him to call the teachers

Rupert and Sam were involved in a melee that lasted about five minutes before they reached the teachers to separate them  
 

"Do it again another time, Grint, and this time the suspension will last two months, and if it continues like this, you'll be expelled!" She ordered him a professor

"And you have nothing to laugh, Campbell! It is not the first time that causes us problems ... when he's finished Grint, we go too straight to the headmaster! "Reprimanded Alastair making him raise

Sam was unable to not let a thought slipped straight into his subconscious ... the thought that Alastair asked nothing better than an excuse to lay hands on him ...

Soon after he thought he was being paranoid ...

 

 

House Campbell ......  
*

SCIAFF

"NO, NOT beat him!" Yelled Dean.

The slap he had given Mary Sam, had turned his face, and it was almost slumped against the wall, holding his cheek and his eyes on the ground, his eyes covered with a long fringe. Dean suspected that Sam was going to cry and that no purpose deviated the bangs from her eyes to avoid being seen  
 

"ARE YOU CRAZY? A MOTHER SHOULD TAKE THE ICE IN SON RETURNS HOME WITH SWOLLEN FACE, NOT CONTRIBUTE TO A More inflate it to him! "Dean yelled at his mother, as she knelt in front of Sam, who could not seem to stand alone. Sam Dean just feel closer, tried to push him away, but Dean did not go away

"Calm, Sam, calm, all is well ..." he tried to calm him

Sam broke into small hiccups

"Look what you did," said Dean of rebuke, standing up. " **Touch it again, and I will bring away Sam with me and will no longer see** "

Sam gasped in surprise, and mary blanched, but recovered almost immediately.

"It is no longer a child! He must understand the consequences of his actions! And now that he did this stunt ... ..the Professor Alastair would like to bargain his punishment ... ..of private lessons !! "

"Private lessons?" Asked Dean thrilled

Sam stopped for a moment to breathe and to move

"I SAW YOU SEND MESSAGES ON THE PHONE, SAM. HOW LONG HIDDEN thought to hold it? "

Dean was more bewildered in every sentence that followed and had the impression of having lost the passages

"Messages? What messages? "Was already ready to go, waiting Alastair downstairs. But first it would need a shotgun ... and maybe Dad could get him one ....

"How do you know?" Sam asked in a broken voice, without looking up

"HA IMPORTANCE? ME YOU HAVE KEPT HIDDEN! "Shouted Mary more and more beside himself

"May I ask what does this have to do with ...." She tried Dean

"I will not let YOU COME TO KNOW THAT MY CHILD NEEDS OF TIMES FROM A PROFESSOR, it is A SHAME. YOU NOT THE WILL MAKE. POINT. "Mary said, interrupting Dean. He took the jacket in a hurry, the bag and went out slamming the door. Dean had almost the distinct impression that he was going to deal with Alastair.

 

 

 

*  
 

 

"So ... plan ... .so" Dean said while sitting on the couch next to her brother, she passed the ice on the face and eye

"It hurts, Dean ..."

"I know, Sammy, I know"

"Excuse me for not having said Alastair, Dean ..."

"Why do not you do that?" He asked Dean gently passing the ice pack in various parts of the jaw and the eye

"I ... do not want to believe it was something important ... .pensavo that it was not ... I was hoping ..."

"Schhhh, quiet, Sam"

"Dean ... do not know what you want from me man, I admit that ... sometimes it makes me a bit 'fear ..."  
Dean looked at him seriously.  
"If you're afraid, you have to stay there far as possible ..." Dean said, although he did not believe that a professor could have strange designs on a kid ... .perdipiù of his younger brother ...

   
_Why, in any case they would be much different from yours?_

 

Shuddered to hear that voice, which came from his own consciousness, and almost closed her eyes in horror ....

   
"Dean ....?"  
"Yes, Sammy?" Dean asked, bracing himself to keep them open  
"My mother hates me"  
"Do not be silly; Sammy ... how could hate you ... .you ... "

He stopped just in time ... he wanted to say you're wonderful, but he corrected himself with

"You're his son, you know ... .i parents often do not understand the children, but they could never hate them," Dean said.

"I'm serious ... .she would like it had never been born ... I'm sure ... you saw how it did before ... please, Dean, do not leave me alone with her ..."  
"......".  
"Take me with you, I can be with you and Dad., And we will be happy ... .not matter if Dad does not know me, I'll do to love, I can ... .It can learn to love me ... I ... I ..."  
"Schhhhh enough, sam, just ... .."

"I'm so pathetic ...." He Said Sam recovering crying

"Is not it ..." Dean said stroking his shoulders and back

"Dean ... .why are you so good to me?" She asked Sam with his head to her, raising his eyes to look

"I ... I love you, Sammy," Dean said with difficulty

Sam said nothing, but stroked his cheek floor with your fingers ... Dean turned away and looked at him for that gesture ...... Den was a little 'uncomfortable, Sam probably did not realize the intimate gesture he was doing ... .it was a bit 'like little children when caress big, treating them as if they were their small ... generally caught by a sudden movement of tenderness and naturalness that only the little ones ....

 

Sam had his head stuck to the Dean, and continued to stroke ... and Dean was really uncomfortable, so much so that he kept his head to the side because he was afraid to look at him

 

 

 

 

*

  
SCIAFF

  
Alastair was not expecting it, and staggered to run up against the desk and falling sideways on the floor

  
Mary looked frightened, out of breath and red cheeks ... .stava sweating ... but he did not show his fear  
"YOU PROMISED" said angry and accusatory

  
"Stupid woman," he said Alastaiar threatening. "YUUUU ...... YOU PROMISED !!!" he shouted. Alastair's face was transfigured by anger  
Mary looked at him, this time really frightened by his anger  
recoiled

  
I Need I remind you the price of this good life, with your younger son ??? Alastair continued rising  
"Please, no ... Sam .farò anything you want ... anything you ask me ... .Sam no, please ...."  
"YOU DO ALREADY," shouted Alastair

  
"No....I….."

  
"Silly woman ......" said Alastair, before raising his hand with the palm facing Mary, and lift it off the ground, just with that gesture  
"yUUU think you can threaten ME ?? ME?" 

Mary was holding his neck, trying not to choke, was becoming cyanotic ....

"Please, I'm desperate ...." He murmured Mary

"Ohh ... despair ... .Six sure to remember it, Mary?  "Alastair said, and at that time one of Alistair's eyes sent a yellow glow

Mary tried to open his eyes, still holding his neck with one hand and chest with the other  
 

"Despair is life ... .. an unstoppable treadmill said Alastair  
Mary left her free from its grip  
Mary fell to the floor, and coughs

Immediately after the floor began to spin and to sink.  Mary screamed and tried to run away, but fell again ... the floor was about to be swallowed by a black hole

Running towards the horror ....

"Nooo," she cried Mary trying to hold on to the tiles

"And in all that you know who ... .that what am I?

I am a foothold ... .a hope

Alastair held out a stick

Mary reached out  
 

"This hope must be paid, however.  .... "Alastair said, dodging the stick preventing it to take it, and at that moment the floor stopped collapse.  It stopped.  Mary grabbed the stick, and the floor returned intact as if it had never collapsed

 

 

 

 

 

 

10 minutes after ... ..

  
Mary comes from Alastair watch shop ....

  
He wiped an eye with the fingers of the hand distraught

  
Jimmy saw the scene, recognized the mother of his best friend and called her  
"Lady ... .." said Jimmy

  
"Jimmy? C- What do you want? "Asked Mary. Her hair was half in and half out of the jacket ... .and ... dejected face looked like a little girl at that time, sad and lonely, and Jimmy took pity on her

  
"I ... .I have never seen a person cry, coming out of a watchmaker"  
"They are not things that concern you!"

  
"But you, Sam is my friend, and after what happened today, I just want to make sure he's okay ... .vede, lady ... .chiunque would expect that after the mother today casino would go to talk to the principal for almost brawl at school, and instead she goes by Alistair to talk to him, and not at school, but rather in his shop, and comes out crying ... .It must admit that is a bit 'strange'

  
"I did not know you were so full of deductions, Jimmy, do you want to join the police force?"

  
"Listen, lady, I realize I am wrong, but it's a long time that the professor behind Sam ... and I do not like vi ... blackmails by chance? It is a question of money? Of old debts? "  
Mary shuddered.

  
"I've got a point, right? Because you want to protect it? That's a dangerous man, I beg you, be careful ... "

  
"I do not know what you're talking about, Jimmy, I came here because I had to fix an old clock ... it happens that the shop owner is also a professor of Sam, and that again by chance was one of those who have witnessed the fight of my son, so I took the opportunity to talk about it ... .. really there is no other. You boys see conspiracies and blackmail everywhere ... .guardate too many old movies .... And now let me pass. It was a heavy day "

  
Mary before leaving permanently, stopped, turned and said to Jimmy: "You are a dear friend, Jimmy, Sam is lucky to have you. "

 

 

  
Jimmy nodded, before Mary turned on her heel and walked away

 

 

  
*

  
Mary had one dejected look, and Dean was embarrassed, but Sam pressed closer to him, that in his sleep he smiled and seemed to appreciate the nearest narrow Dean  
Dean tried to maintain eye contact with the mother's eyes

  
"I was broken, I had to calm him down. Where have you been?"

  
"Not with Sam here , please Dean" Mary said raising his hands.

  
"Agree, disagree" Dean asserted. "I take him upstairs, but I'll be back" concluded Dean

  
"I can ...." Mary began spreading his arms

  
"No! "Dean said possessively, holding Sam more of him. "You do not touch"

  
Mary gave him a grim look, and Dean figured he had a little 'exaggerated. He was always his mother after all, but he could not forget that less than two hours ago had beaten Sam

  
Dean took upon her brother in her arms. "We go to bed, little brother ... .ufff what weights ..." Sam still dormant seeds reached out to his brother's neck, and Dean took it over  
When Dean returned, Mary told him about a series of stories confused on a faculty that he agreed that sam had always been a model student ... .that deserved college ... .that for a stunt did not deserve to be suspended, and nor punished .... And that Alastair had changed his mind on the damn tutorials.

  
"As? You did not ask anything of the messages? "He snapped Dean  
"No, Dean! He is a teacher! Do you want to put me in trouble? "

  
Dean looked at her with wide eyes  
"How do you think about yourself at a time like that?"

  
"Listen ... .the we are doing a little 'too big ... these are simple messages containing requests for participation in the courses ... .no big deal, we debunk ..."  
"WE DEBUNK? WE DEBUNK?? YOU have slapped Sam for these fucking messages, and you tell ME ridimensionarmi? But you are not well! "  
"Dean, please, calm down, and lower your voice"

  
"Do not tell me to calm down! .ti Him ... he said something that does not want to tell me, right? Tell me! "

  
"Dean, now that I could see Alastair in person, I can tell you that I had the wrong opinion of him, is really a good person and ... .."  
"FUCK" is altered Dean walked away

  
"Dean" Mary was appalled  
"Fuck his!! Still if you do not already ... .. "

  
"DEAN!" Mary's jaw dropped in shock.

  
"I will not stay here forever ... .and Sam is with me !!" remarked Dean, his voice rising on the last sentence, looking out from the landing on the stairs  
Mary sitting on the couch, turned his face making a mixed sigh between the 'exasperation and sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considerations random ..... Mary became the slaps all ahahahah  
> Alistair psychopath but also intelligent .... keeps them tutrti failure .... and yet you do not know other things XD  
> the small Sammy ... I'm sorry I did suffer in this episode T_T  
> it may serve you any consolation, there will be some shifts for the suffering here XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if very long <3
> 
> think that had to be longer, but then seeing how was already so lunhissimo, I preferred to break it in two different chapters xd
> 
> Kiiiiiiis!! 
> 
> last thing .... I imagined guy when you read, you thought: Alastair sells watches? O____O and I burst out laughing aaahhahhaha


	10. Sam fights with Jessica for Ruby

Sam woke up hearing a commotion in the kitchen ... half asleep .ancora saw his mother open the door by pushing a small trolley.

"Wake up sam, a good breakfast is waiting for you," Mary said cheerfully.

Sam looked at her puzzled.

"What is all that stuff?"

"Orange juice, slices of bread with strawberry jam, honey, hot milk, croissants with cream ..." Mary said cheerfully.

"Do you know that breakfast in bed I do not like ... .." Sam said wryly.  
"Are you kidding? You were crazy ... "said Mary sorry.

"Yes... when I was ten years ...." Sam replied.

Mary looked desolate.

"But ... .all this delicious stuff made me an appetite, so ... maybe it is not too bad a return to the past ..." Sam said quickly.

Mary smiled at him, and then threw her arms around him.

"Sam ... .forgive me for shooting yesterday ... I was beside myself, I do not know what happened to me ... forgive me for that slap ... .I forgive? ..."  
"I ... .si ..." Sam said, although he was not sure.  
 

Then he saw Dean watch them stealthily just on the doorstep, with a careful look, curious, apprehensive ... and then when he saw the hand on the handle to close into a fist, he thought that there was also ... ... .gelosia.  
   
 

  
Dean looked at his brother and his mother hugged and leaders to experience a twinge of discomfort ... .for which was utterly ashamed ... In short, Sam was his brother, but that did not mean it was ....

Your…….

He noticed that Sam looked up and was looking at him ... the .anzi was throwing a sharp look ... .as if he wanted to say something ... like a silent conversation ..  
He hoped that he could not read his mind.  
 

 

Dean and Sam were in the car, but Sam noticed immediately that Dean was not taking him to school.

"Hey, what the hell? The school was across. "  
"I know," Dean snorted.

"You want to take me for a romantic trip?" Asked Sam seriously seeds.

"I'm taking you, to change the card. A bit 'too many jerks have your number for my taste. "

Sam looked at him in amazement. And then he laughed.

"You can not be serious."

"Say? You'll see how serious I am. "

Sam realized that Dean was not kidding.

"Dean, on this card I have the number of a lot of fellow I know and all my friends ...."

"You'll give them ... .sperando that you do not give your number to other psychopaths mad with delusions of obsessive pseudo stalking. "

"Dean, the reasons ... .."

"Choose, Sam, or change this fucking number or I'll smash the face at that jerk, now!"

Sam stared at him again. He was serious, damn if it was not.  
 

  
Sam took a new card and only after, Dean agree to take him to school.

Sam was pleasantly surprised by the concern to Dean. He stroked his shoulder.

"How are you?" She asked.

 "Well ... well ..." said Dean, the climb voice an octave. "You rather ... I saw that Mom has you prepared breakfast ... it was kind of you ...."

"Is not she, however, to take me in my bed yesterday afternoon," Sam said. It was not a question. She told him in a voice languid ear.

 Dean felt a tremor.

"What a nice smell. I borrow? "Sam asked, sniffing the scent of Dean on the neck.

Dean felt more uncomfortable than ever, turned timidly to meet the eyes of Sam, the very close mouths.  
 

He could not. He could not.

"O - ok ... .. but now you have to go to Sammy, or you'll be late," Dean said.

Sam looked at him with an unreadable expression, then smiled. "Ok ...."  
   
 

  
Sam went to school thinking: What a fool I am .... , And then he saw Ruby before him. She looked at him, he gave him a small smile and waved and Ruby returned.  
 

During the interval, Sam felt tugging his arm, while he was taking a chocolate from the machine.

Jessica

He had long hair in two long pigtails ... and eyes of an intense blue sea ... her lips were sprinkled with a pink lip gloss.

She was dressed in a sailor.

Sam sighed, unsmiling. "You decided to dress up as Sailor Moon, today?"

Jessica made a face as if to say: this is not the time, and then took his face in his hands in a passionate kiss.

Sam remained displaced, but walked away. It seemed that lately all treated him like a puppet .... ... This story had to end.

"I do not think that Sailor Moon would be well into the twentieth century," he said ...

Here ... again ... why it should always be idiot? Because?

"I was so worried after yesterday ... ..not you answered my calls."  
Sam began to climb the nervous tried yesterday to her.

"Perhaps things would have been different if I had told your little friend to stay in place, yesterday."

"As you say ??" Jessica asked with a grimace as if to say: you are the man or am I?

Sam hastened to clarify: "I did not expect me to take the beating in my place, probably the clash there would be anyway, but I would have liked that my girlfriend, when the dudes tell him that her boyfriend frequents whores, at least say something ! "

Jessica tried to justify himself: "I was shocked by the scene ... I could not say anything ... I'm sorry ..."

"But it did not seem so shocked when those idiots if they were taking with Ruby ..."

Jessica looked at him confused.

"I have seen you! You laughed! "Sam said. He did not seem angry, just disappointed.

"Sam ... I can not believe you're defending the .proprio Ruby ... ... you've already forgotten who made a pass at you ... .that tried to make us leave ??" said Jessica trying to convince him.

"I only know what I saw."

"Do not let yourself be enchanted by his victim's face ... I .I your girl ... you have to be on my side ... we love each other ...."

Sam stood a little 'shut up, before saying slowly: "I'm not sure to love a person who enjoys seeing her classmates ridicule. "

Jessica looked at him aghast, Sam said nothing more and walked away, leaving her alone.  
   
 

Meanwhile Sam, who had never been the type to retro songs, he found himself rethinking the chorus of the song "Little Big Love."

I'm not sure ... if I really love you ... ..no are, I'm not sure ......  
   
 

"Sam"

Sam looked astonished. It was Ruby.

"I know you hate me ... but I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed so much that you have defended me like that yesterday. I could not tell you. "

Sam stared at her in amazement. Ruby thanking?

"Ohh ... well, I would say that I am happy to thank me ..." said Sam

Ruby bowed slightly and was about to leave when Sam stopped her.

"If you still need the tutoring math ... .I would be available ..."

Ruby seemed happy, but then went dark. "And that will tell Jessica?"

"I do not care what he says," Sam admitted simply.

"Ohh ... well ... I have to think ... .Its if you give me your number, I'll send you a message to let you know ..."

Sam was about to open his mouth, but then he remembered something  
 

"Do not give your number to other psychopaths mad with delusions of obsessive pseudo stalkeraggio"  
 

It was ridiculous ... .Ruby was not a stalker ... and then because it gave so much importance to what he said his brother?

"See, unfortunately there would be a problem ... .I removed my old card and I have even put the new one ... .but soon as I put it, I'll let you know something anyway. Ok? "  
 

Ruby looked at him suspiciously, but easily consent without controversy; then she went into the bathroom, where he saw Jessica crying, holding a tissue on the eye. He was about to leave, when Jessica noticing her, stopped her.

"Now it's all yours, are you happy now?" He shouted

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do not pretend not to know. It's always been your goal, to push Sam to leave, they remember everyone. Even Alistair! "

Ruby looked at her in dismay. So this was due to the evil gaze lanciatole yesterday afternoon? Alistair had pushed her against her?

"I do not know how can you not try a bit 'of shame," said Jessica leaving the bathroom.

Ruby watched her go. She felt no shame, perhaps the confused feelings that might vaguely resemble sorrow and a vague sense of remorse ... but slight, always very mild. Nothing that rend the heart.

Now nothing of this world could no longer hurt her mortally, because we had already passed, and the purpose for which it was moved was more important, more important than anything.

Even of Sam.


	11. Sam is confused about his feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is goes to Sam's house, but Sam instead of looking at her, sighs on Dean.

*  
   
A week had passed since Sam and Jessica had broken ... or at least, they had put a break on their relationship ... .Sam and Ruby began to see each other more often these days ... even outside of the school.

Ruby recalled one particular day when she and Sam were walking near and touched the hand of Sam with her. Both looked embarrassed. Sam muttered an apology, awkward and she chuckled.

At that moment, they were lying on the grass, the park usually, with a book in hand, as they read together.

"You're a nuisance ... you should not study?"

Ruby chuckled. "I'm interested in Bluebeard stories."

"Find an interesting man who was out of killing all his wives?" Asked Sam half disgusted.

"Well, it charming..sa his stuff. "Ruby said.

"You are all strange ...." Sam said, looking at her.

"Hey, you have also agreed to borrow it from the library, do you?" She teased Ruby.

"Just because you've made me a head so much! But you know what? This book is repulsive! "She said Sam knocking him on the grass and giving it a kick.

"Hey, remember that we have to bring it back back! If you have spotted, him ricomprerai you a new one! "She said Ruby taking it.

"I never would treat such a woman ..." Sam said.

"The kill in his sleep?" Ruby chuckled.

"Because with you we always end up talking about murder '?"

Ruby leaned his head closer to where Sam was lying.

"I'm actually a killer, waiting for the right moment to hit you by surprise."

Sam looked at her. Ruby had the soft eyes, but BLACKS. Like death, like ... ... .abyss.

They were not green - blue as the eyes of Jessica ...... .and even as those of Dean ....

"Sam, I was joking!" She said Ruby serious.

"I know ...." He said he had not Sam ... really given much importance to what Ruby had said.

He looked around ... it was a beautiful sunny day and there were mothers who bore children for a walk holding their hands, some pushing wheelchairs, others were lovers who exchanged kisses embraced, or were feeding the ducks.

Ruby seemed to read his mind and getting closer, with a mischievous smile.

Sam looked at her again, she wanted to get lost in those eyes ... ... .drown in those.

But he could not ....

He had never considered cruel Ruby, but there was something about her that a bit 'scared him ... perhaps unreleased showed himself indifferent to the news of the murders on TV, he never told her about rapists, insane psychopaths who were in families apart, the thieves, torturers on ... .. it seemed ....  
Heartless…..

He had not been able to see her in a genuine compassion momentum ... .mostrare a vague hint of mercy ....

And what he needed Sam at that time, was not another person who was devoted to the dark side, that pushed in that direction ... .già he felt dirty because of desiring his brother ... .He just wanted to ... ..  
   
Purity……  
   
So when Ruby tried to bring her lips to his, he dodged.

"You are not gallant," said Ruby.

"I never wanted to be" the frowning Sam said.

"You know, it's not ... .it's nothing wrong if you still think about your ex. "Said Ruby

"It's not what you think, but ...."

"But….."

"It is putting to rain, come on, Ruby. "  
   
 

  
February 3, 2005

  
Two days later, Ruby was at the home of Sam, to study mathematics. It was the second time he came to her house ... the first time Dean had looked surprised, as if it were a strange being who had introduced himself at home, but this time he decided to ignore it completely.

"I take an orange juice, wait here," Sam said, going into the kitchen, but Ruby did not listen at all and decided to hurry out in the yard.

There he saw that Dean was playing basketball, drawing a perfect center, he had an orange jumpsuit, and thick blond hair ... .Ruby looked at him curiously.

Brother Sam ... ..

something that Dean made him uncomfortable ... do not know why ... maybe because skin seemed to him that she did not like.  
   
Dean noticed that she was looking at him and seemed to hit the ball with more anger in the basket;

then he quenched his thirst with a bottle of Gatorade and had to admit it was really sexi.

 

 

Meanwhile Sam also arrived in the garden, which seemed to have lost the air, or perhaps hypnotized by how good he was his brother playing basketball.

"Come here, Sammy, I can help you make a shot."

"Do not be silly, Dean ... do not get there until the basket. It's too high. "

"What a crap shoot? You are very high, a few more years and you'll see that giant come on. "

"Dean, I told you to let me lose. "

"Do not be a brat, only a shot," said Dean dragging, while Sam was increasingly embarrassed by the minute.

Dean held it up as if it had weight, while Sam was becoming burgundy and then passed him the ball in his hands, walked away a bit 'out of the basket so as not to make it easy win and said: "With one hand, forward. "

Sam did as he was told and gave with one hand, making the basket immediately.

Dean put it down right away, rubbing his arms ... he took Sam by the arms and given that it was no longer a baby, though Sam was very skinny, the effort was remarkable.

Sam on the other hand, rubbed ribs, Dean had large hands, and taken that way, it was not just like being touched by a feather ....

The big hands ... ..

And although he was happy to have my feet back on the mainland, he could not but admit that when Dean had left him, he felt an inexplicable sense of emptiness.  
   
 

Sam had taken by Dean and he made him a lecture ....

"Do not leave me alone with her ..."

"What, are you crazy? We walk every afternoon and time you put yourself afraid to study us together? But you're mad. Crazy "the Dean said, emphasizing the last word.

"Is different meet us outside and at home ... it's an intimate thing ... I do not want them to put ideas in your head ..."

"Then why have you invited to study at your house?" Asked Dean

"I thought it was a good idea ...... before ... but now I'm more confident ..." said Sam

"What changed?"

"I do not know ... .she does all the moves winking ... they like me, Dean ... .."  
"And what 's the problem?" Asked Dean, although by his expression, he told Sam that Dean could suggested it 6 or 7 problems

Sam tried to say something, but no words came out.

"Ah, but of course, Jessica ... .." Dean said, with the air of one who understands everything.  
 

But he does not understand a shit, Sam thought.

"Yes, of course, Jessica ..." Sam said flatly, and went back into the house.  
   
 

When the study ends, Sam offered to take back Ruby at home. It was absentmindedly, which Ruby noticed immediately.

"We're good together, Sam? As friends, I mean ... .you are not okay with me? "

Sam heads where Ruby was driving at, but obviously fell into the same trap, replying: "It's not your fault ..."

"Ouch ..."

"Damn ...." He cursed Sam.

Ruby tried to give themselves a voice, without feeling humiliated. "And so when a guy says to a girl, there is always another half ..."

"Another? I thought you said that we are together as friends. "  
"1 to 1 - ball in the center" ruled Ruby smiling

Sam chuckled, and Ruby reflex.

"Jessica?"

Sam did not want to talk about Jessica, especially since she was not the cause of his torments.

"I do not want to talk about ..."

"Ok ... what can we talk about then? Your brother?"

Sam looked at her in consternation. Ruby read my mind?

"I do not think he likes me ..."

"A Dean does not like anyone ... it is basically an asocial .."

"But…."

"But, everyone likes him, he's a magnet, magnetic ... you will mica you have a crush on him?"

Ruby looked at him strangely. Maybe she thought it was stupid, which was beginning to think the same Sam

"But that's ... ..the know I only have eyes for you ..." taunted Ruby.  
 

Sam suddenly no longer had the strength to laugh, she felt drained, exhausted ... and disappointed. Jessica, From Dean, by himself, from the two of them ... from what he thought of trying, from what I thought there was between him and Dean, - his brother - the one who probably never existed, from the world, by law , the Universe ....

"Ruby, I'm talking seriously, I want to apologize for all the times that I've treated you badly or with disdain, and not deserved"

Ruby instantly stopped walking and looked at him wide-eyed, her mouth half open.

"I ... I think ... you are a beautiful person ...."

"Sam ... .."

"And I'm ... I am a worm. I can not accompany you up at home, I'm sorry, but do not feel well. I need to be alone ... and walking .... "

Ruby shook her head slightly trying to understand.

"Excuse me," Sam said turning around and leaving.

 

  
Ruby watched him go with a lump in his throat. He gulped hard, and instantly feel a sore throat.

Sam trusted you. Sam had apologized. Sam thought he was a nice person. And she was fooling, tricking, Alistair delivering on a silver platter.

And worst of all, besides the fact that Sam did not deserve it, was that in spite of this it would go all the way. He would do what had to be done.

Did you realize that monster?  
   
   
   
 

  
Dean was looking at the mother of the water white roses in the garden, looking at her with his arms crossed, leaning against the house.

"Are you going to just stand stand there all day watching me water the roses?" Joked Mary.

"It depends. You're going to water them all day? Die drowned. "Dean said.

Mary laughed. She had a white dress and white that fell to brush and blonde hair in a blue bandana ... in that moment looked like an angel.

"Seriously, Dean. What's up?"

"I can not stand here and watch my mother watering the roses? If you want I'll go, "she said Dean resenting a little

"Is not this," said Mary stopping for a moment to prune the dried stems with scissors

"Is that it seems strange, that's .... I had now got the idea that you detest me .." Mary said with a sad smile.

Dean remembered the words he had said to his mother more than a week ago.

"I ... .forgive me for what I said to you, about you and Alastair ..."

"NO, forgive you ... you had reason, not on him but on me ... you and Sam have reason to hate me, I'm not a good mother ..."

Dean approached him and looked into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have to imagine the past, to try to draw your face on a piece of paper? To try to imagine how you wore your hair, what were your favorite songs? .... "

Mary looked away and turned his head.

"So how can you think that you hate? That Sam and I hate you? "

Mary wiped one eye with the back of his hand.

"You and Sam ... ..for all my life I felt as if I was missing a piece of my life. Were you. You and Sam."

Mary turned and hugged him impulsively. Then she began to cry uncontrollably manner.

"Mom ...." Said Dean shocked

They were both on their knees. Mary embraced to the eldest son. Dean tenderly stroked his hair, and smiled. "It's okay, Mom, it's OK"

 

Mary recovered almost immediately and you consent to the streets with Dean, for an ice cream ... .while they walked, Dean that he felt in the mood to philosophize, he said:

"Did you ever think that your life would be different?  I mean, a life different from the routine, boredom, from everyday life, from bills to pay and rents, from the stress of work, from seeing the same people ... "

"What do you mean?"

"A life where you never know what will happen to you tomorrow, where you're always on the cutting edge, but it makes you feel alive ... that gives you a purpose in life, which makes you see fantastic places and always know different people, where you feel you be useful to someone.  "

"I do not mica the joke leaving to do missionary work, is it?"

"I am speaking seriously ... .what would you feel to live like this?"

"I think I would be afraid ... do not like this talk ...."

"I do not agree ... .l'orrore is the routine of every day, the days of daily life are always the same ..." said Dean sad

Mary looked disconsolate

"You can still realize yourself and do many good things, Dean, travel ... you're young, man," he smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"To go where?" He asked Dean sad

"Wherever you want"

"And leave Sam?" She asked.  "And you?" He added, correcting himself

Mary looked at him with a very sad look and Dean after a few moments, leaders who were guilty.  
 

"I'm really sorry to have kept you and Sam to grow together, Dean" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But you did," said Dean sad.  He did not sound accusatory, but inside he began to feel anger.  In addition to all the years he had deprived of having a brother beside him, the joy that was private, there was also the thought that maybe if things would have gone differently, perhaps would not have fallen in love with his brother.

Flirty  No no no no no no no no no no!

"Why?" He asked Dean still trying not to cry

"There are things I do not know ... .Dean ... are not the monster that you think ... I did it just because I did not want ... .John I carry off Sam."  
Dean opened his mouth in disbelief

"I do not get it ..... custody, right?  Why not share?  Why not stay on good terms?  Me and Sam we could continue to have contacts and .... "

Dean felt he was beginning to deteriorate, and it was not good

"Dean!  I was not able!  I was too scared ... .I fear that John would try to take away the child ... forgive me! "

Dean did not know what to say.  He was quite shocked.

"I think I just need an ice cream now"

"Yes, let's go," she said Mary be glad to change the subject

Dean took his ice cream hazelnut and mango and Mary strawberry and orange. Seemed calm had returned in possession of Dean and then he saw something that threatened to make him lost again.

 

 

*  
 

Sam, once they leave Ruby alone, he wandered around the city ... .sentiva the need to amuse a little 'head ... to reflect ... to let him take the air ....

He was not sure he had done well to leave Jessica ... only last night had again dreamed the shape and this time after the kiss, had ended up on the floor and hands of both roamed under her clothes ... and that was when Sam, as well as notice that the outline was a man, he had also warned a familiar fragrance ... a scent that had already heard

To Dean ....

He did not believe that the silhouette had always been Dean ... it was completely irrational ... had begun to dream about long before Dean entered his vita..pensava rather have transferred on the figure of Dean, a nightmare that haunted him for months, simply because now he had found another obsession in that sort of love sick ...

Just the thought of ill word made him feel terrible ... he did not think that anything that concern Dean was sick ... But that thought seemed only to confirm his hypothesis that most, was really in love, and then something sick had to be all right

And Sam did not want to deal with this thing ... this introspection on himself ... he had tried it and felt very badly wanted to stop ... ... ..

It was not too late ... Dean knew nothing, and so it was not taken no bomb ... .it was still time to save themselves ... to save the relationship with his brother ...

It was a little crush ... you ... .un'infatuazione who was definitely giving too much weight ... and he would get over soon ....

And then let's think about ... .He was not gay ....

So let's see ... .trova a solution ... find a solution ....

Ruby? No, that girl was the last person to retreat ... maybe for somebody else would have been a kind of salvation, but not him ... .aveva too many dark sides .... Too many things that drove the shadows ... he just wanted purity ....  
 

He had walked and walked no matter where he was going, and he found himself in the main square ... and saw them ... .Jessica .......

She was sitting on top of the fountain that was in the square, and was stroking a dove who was resting on his hand.

Pigeons and everything that resembled us, the birds in general, for all he knew Sam, were elusive creatures ... and then as he had to do it Jessica lay on his hand?

Sam was an irrational thought ... any woman would be able to attract a dove in the center and put it on his hand, deserved to be married ... at least.

He came to her striding  
"Jessica" murmured

Jessica was frightened at the sight of Sam. He jumped. And the pigeon flew away.  
"Look what you did," said the disappointed

Sam was pretty annoyed now, she thought to damn pigeon

"Forget the pigeon, Jessica"

"How ??" Jessica asked, making a face, clearly annoyed and surprised.

Sam tried to reject the voice that told him he had an irritating and annoying tone, he did not like at all.

"Jesse, I know that it seems inappropriate to say this, but I miss you. "  
Jessica looked surprised, then disappointed.

Sam was not discouraged and took her hands. "We can still go back, you know, it's not too late. "

 

 

 

Jessica looked at him. She had green eyes, brilliant. It was probably wrong. His eyes were green, as well as those of Dean. It was nice to come back to see that color.

"You said that ...." Jessica began sad.

Sam took her face in his hands, kissing her on impulse. Jessica remained puzzled and started to back away, but Sam held it a little 'more firm your face, gently, so as not to make it go away.  
   
   
   
*

 

Dean had just seen Sam take Jessica's face and kiss her. He was shocked. As far as I knew him, he had left, and indeed he was convinced that he would have with Ruby

And boy, his brother knew how to kiss well.  
   
   
*

Sam continued to give kisses and languid slow to Jessica, but there was a moment when you open your eyes and

... ..vide Dean ...

Dean just a few meters from them, was staring at them, without even paying much attention to the fact that the ice cream was leaking from the cup.

Dean and his green eyes

He stopped Kissing Jessica, who opened his eyes, still confused and hesitant, but sported a warm smile, dreamy

And now Sam could see again the color of her eyes. This time it was the right color, but they were not the right ones.

A second later, he hated what he had thought. Jessica took her by the shoulders and kissed her with more enthusiasm.  
   
   
*

 

Dean saw Sam broke the kiss and notice his presence, making a surprised face, and then resume kissing Jessica as if there were no tomorrow, as if he were only a shadow of the passage; so taken by their passion, who would not even stopping to greet him.

What a shame. The shuddered in shame.  
 

Mary, who by then was entertained with an elderly lady, her neighbor, speaking of cats, had finally reached Dean.

"Dean, what are you looking at?"

Dean regretted not having run away quickly, before the arrival of the mother

By now he had seen them. "Oh," he said only

"You can do the little brother, huh? It will give you a lot of problems, growing ... who knows how many broken hearts will leave behind "Dean said, trying to joke

"Let's go, let's leave them alone," said Mary, laughing  
   
   
   
   
*

 

At home, Mary seemed to realize that his older son was a little bit depressed, but obviously he did not understand why

"Dean, what do you have? It seemed to me you were okay when we went out for our walk "

"Of course, Mom. Is that really was too hot, and I feel a bit 'weak now, but calm, I'm fine, "Dean said, hoping to sound convincing

Mary looked at him for a moment, then said, "Wait here"  
 

10 minutes later she returned with a bevy of creams, tonics and cleansing milk

Dean was scared beyond measure

"What are you doing? I'm not a girl, "he said, opening his eyes

"You're good and you do not move," she said Mary pushing him on the couch, and fetching towels

"If you wanted to make me happy, you could bake a cake !!" shouted Dean to be heard from inside the bathroom

"Oh yes? and then as the put with the physical? If fatten too much then you will not be to impress the girls, "giggled Mary

Dean grunted something unintelligible.

 

 

   
*

 

In the end it turned out to be more enjoyable than he had initially thought Dean: Mary had delicate hands, moving up on his face, which relaxed, did it feel good ... .si felt completely relaxed face ... and then the scent of his mother ... it was all so intimate, she adored him ... would have liked more time so with his mother

Mary spoke relentlessly, while smearing his face Dean, creams ... .Dean tried to listen to it, to prevent his mind from wandering into dangerous areas, for example to imagine how it would be if that gliel'avesse massage done his brother instead his mother, even if his touch was so gentle ....

 

 

*

  
Ruby had not come home. When Sam had left to go somewhere, he decided to take a different path ... ..aveva desire to strengthen his convictions to be acting in the right direction, especially after the last words of Sam ....

  
He turned the corner and approached unseen, in a purple house with garden ... stood at a distance to avoid being seen, but where he was hidden by a tree, he could see a small part of what was happening inside ....

  
Saw two tall figures, a man and a woman ... .the woman was sitting in a chair, and looked like she was crying, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief  
He comforted her.

  
He could hear the cries of the woman or the man's reassurances, but thought it was good. That scene was already quite so ... heartbreaking.  
Do this for me, and I will give you what you want .... Alistair had said ... ..

  
Ruby cried, then turned and walked away.

  
"What's up? What did you see? "The man asked his wife, who had turned toward the window.

  
"Nothing ... I was as convinced that there was someone who was watching us ..." said the worried woman  
The man went to the window and obviously saw no one.

  
"There is no one, darling"  
"Yeah ... nobody ..." said the sad woman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if you like the story, kudos sent, inspire me to keep going! :))


	12. Jealousy

Sam and Jessica are kissing, sitting at the table Roadhouse. A passionate kiss, complete with a two-meter language that moved.  
"Plan, honey. Are you going to make my gums? "Sam stopped laughing.

  
"I thought you liked the kisses of passion ... do not make me the old man, Sam" purred Jessica.

  
"It depends. In this moment I would rather kiss me slower."  
Jessica Strange  
"I wanted a kiss more romantic, ok.?"  
Jessica laughed

  
"I'm a clown?" Sam felt more and more irritated.

  
"Look, now I have to go to the bathroom, but when I come back, we'll talk ok? I'm interested in the question. "Jessica said, and moving away, still laughing. pink shoes with a heel and a white miniskirt, both dizzying.

  
Sam had smoke coming out of his ears and went to order an ice cold coke.  
"What is it, Sam? Problems with his girlfriend? "Asked Ellen laughing.

  
" Not tell me about it!" Sam said. "A Coke, please. "

  
"You really reasons ... but Dean is stopped them making out with that blonde from about 20 minutes and has not ordered anything. "Ellen said, pointing to a private corner half hidden by some curtains.  
"Dean ???" Sam was out of breath.

  
"Yes because? Do you know him? Sam, but where do you go !!! "Ellen asked, but Sam had already crashed at the point you indicated.  
He was wise enough not to rush in like a tornado, but pulled back a flap of the tent floor from the red velvet.

  
There he saw Dean with a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, kissing a blonde who was in her arms, resting them hands on hips.

  
Sam felt himself blush. Dean was a gentleman, not touched in intimate areas, but still could not help but notice his grip on her hands and to focus on the fact of how erotic it was that scene.

  
Dean saw kissing the blonde, languidly, esplorandogli mouth, slowly, slowly, doing a lot of popping noises lips.

  
Almost without realizing it, she found herself wanting to be in place of the blonde, to have him the Dean hands on her hips, to make you tighten more, to be kissed by that transport ....  
"Dean"  
He would not have done that. It should not just do it

  
Dean broke away from the blonde as though it was a windy, and looked at Sam as if he had seen the living dead.  
"Sam ?? What the hell are you doing here? "She asked. Surely meet his brother at that time was the last thing he could expect.

  
"I frequent this place, Dean," Sam said, desolate.

  
"No - I did not know" Dean mumbled embarrassed.

  
The blonde looked confused for a moment.  
"He is my brother" explained Dean  
"Oh…."

  
"Do not feel embarrassed, go ahead," said Sam, turning to leave.  
"No, wait, Sam!"

  
Dean ran after him, to the great embarrassment of Sam.

  
"You can know what happens? I do not want trouble in my local "Ellen chimed.  
"Sam, listen, I did not know you were here," the Dean said.

  
"Let go of my arm," said Sam, embarrassed. Several people had turned to look at them.  
"Let him go, Dean!" The stern rebuked Ellen

  
"Ellen, he is ... ..mio brother ...."  
Ellen looked at him open-mouthed

  
"It was Sam, the brother you told me about?"

  
  


Sam turned even more pissed off than before

"Do you know each other? And why are you going to talk about me? "

"It's not like you think, were those days when you did not talk to me, and I just said it did not go very well ...."

Sam turned his face in disbelief, more and more, opening his eyes with each new word of Dean, while Ellen was no nod, Dean.

"Whereas before we went and how the agreement! And then I did not understand .... "  
Dean seemed unable to stop and Ellen put her hand over her eyes

To worsen the situation became even Jessica

"Sam, tell me what's going on here?"

"This is no time, Jessica!"

"Well, come on now Do it, then! These figures because I do not want to do !! "Jessica said with aristocratic voice.

Sam saw black for a moment and turned to her:

"Think of your figures, you're dressed like a slut !!!"

Dean was shocked. His brother Sam, the more polite and kind guy he had ever known and with a great respect for women, had called her whore girlfriend. It could not be. Surely he had misheard, although the monster inside him roared approval the words of Sam.  
 

Sam, had spoken in rather loudly. For a moment there was silence in the room, then Jessica dropped a resounding slap, and went away.  
 

"I do not understand what my brother you see in you!" Dean called after him before he went out the door and despite the disaster that had just happened, Sam found himself smiling at the words of Dean  
 

The path along until the return home, Sam had learned from Dean, he meet already that both Jo Ellen, Dean had learned from Sam, that Sam knew JO. They had been together.

"Why is it over?" Dean asked in surprise

"We say that the choice was between me and Ash, and eventually chose him"  
"You were in love?"

 

"Not really ... my first love was Jessica ..."

A Dean had not missed the fact that Sam had said the first to talk about his current girlfriend, and not only

"How is it that Ash has chosen to you? I mean, you're a little better than a hippie big hat with braids "

Sam is a little embarrassed. "I think it was ... in love ...."

Dean heads what he meant Sam.

"You do not choose the object of one's love. It arrives and you can not escape. It hits you. "  
 

They entered the house. A Dean still did not escape the omnipresent coldness Sam.

"Sam, do you still with me?"

"Why?"

"Look, I don't know you were in that plan, okay?"

"Ok ... .."

"And anyway, I was not doing anything wrong!"

"Ok ...."

"And then you can know what is your problem ???"

 

"My problem is that bothers me to see my brother who slinguazza a girl under my eyes. Ok ??? "is GROSS" snapped Sam, he regretted a moment later, feeling a pathetic rejected lover in the throes of a nervous breakdown

Dean could not bear more. Without thinking, I slammed the wall.

"Look who's talking, three days in a row you are attached to Jessica like a sucker and you come off you just to breathe. Because you can do it and not me? "

Sam knew that Dean had not the faintest idea of the fact that there was peeling from the lips of Jessica, to keep from letting his mind wander over those of Dean.

And now Dean was so close ... ..

"Let me go "

"You did not answer the question. "The Dean said, holding it by the wrist.

"Get your hands off me !!!" yelled Sam, in a way that, if Mary had been in the house would be rushed now. And who knows what would have thought.

Sam seemed to think the same thing. Within seconds it was sprinkled with horror.

"Excuse me," murmured Sam

Dean shook his head slowly as if to tell him not to apologize, and Sam sad salts in his room.  
 

Dean sat down on the couch putting his hand over his mouth and then running his own hand on the hair. What the hell had he done? Sam had frightened. "Get your hands off me," Dean had shuddered at that stage, as well as the shivers now. And he wanted to throw up. If only he had known Sam ... what she would think of him?

 

30 minutes after ... ..  
 

Dean was sitting on the couch watching the telly, with dull eyes. Sam walked down the stairs and approached timidly, looked at him. Dean tried not to look at him, but then he decided to look up.

Sam continued walking, and without saying anything, slowly sat down. Dean was looking more and sideways, then Sam always slowly, embraced him.

Dean sighed

"Excuse me," said Sam

It was useless. She could not resist him. Dean decided to reciprocate the hug.

Sam curled up with his head on his chest

After about two minutes of complete silence, Dean said softly: "I still have not figured out why we really had a fight. "

"Neither" Sam purred

Dean stroked a little 'hair.

"It is absurd" he chuckled then

Sam laughed in turn

 

Dean, tomorrow night, me and my friends organized an evening we go to the amusement park "

"Uh ... fun evening"  
"Want to come?"  
Dean surprises

"But ... .Sam ... .i your friends have all more or less your age ... no, come on, what you come to do?"

"Stop it ... I'm sure you will conquer them ... or you have to go out with the blonde?"

"Mh? Imagine .... I do not even remember what it's called ... "

"Dean !! They do not use so the girls "joked Sam trying to ignore the weight that had fallen when she had responded well.

"Sonia?"  
"Stephanie!"

"Ah - ahh" joked Sam  
"Come on, stop it ...."

"It is a serious story?"

"You're serious?"

"Well, because you can do better"  
 

There was silence for a while 'and then Sam asked: "So you come from?" Casually moving a finger on the Dean's chest, without looking at him, and then adding: "jerk" raising his head to look, not to appear too sickly sweet

"I do everything that my brother wants" said Dean scimmiottandolo,rubbing his chin

Sam felt happy as ever.


	13. The brothers are preparing for the funfair!!

Dean was crying. Hot tears furrow my face. Sam wiped them to him plan.

  
"Dean, wake up, wake up"

  
"Sammy," whispered Dean plan.

  
"Finally. You scared me. "Sam said.

  
"What are you doing in my bed?"

  
"Do not you remember? There was a giant wasp in my room ... he could not kill her or to dismiss it and then you told me I could sleep here. "  
"Mmm ... I ..remember ..."

  
"Dean, you kept in sleep shouting my name ... .because I did not come?" She asked Sam looked a little 'hurt.  
"I do not know ... I ..."

  
"Dean, what did you dream? Tell me. "  
"I dreamed ... .the hell, Sammy ..."

"???"

  
"I was dead ... and you cried on my body ..."

  
Sam was already on the verge of tears, too.

  
"But we were not really ... ... ..We. we were two adults ... "

  
"Are you saying you've dreamed of the future?"

  
"No ... I do not think ... it was as if it was a life that was not really our ... but still, I was after the death in this hell ... .I cut to pieces, Sam .. and then I came back in one piece ... and it was beginning to be chief ... and I desperately called you, but you, you do not .... "

  
Dean began to cry.

  
"Schhhh" Sam hugged him comforting him, but he too was crying. "

  
"We are two fools, we are crying for a dream" Sam said after a minute.  
"Sam .... Sammy ... it seemed so real ... "

  
"Dean, I'm sure a few things in my life, but I am absolutely certain that YOU will not go to hell and I'm even more certain that I will never be deaf when you call me. "She said resolutely.

  
"I'm not saying that will happen to me ... ..but maybe it happened to me ... in another life, in another dimension ...."

  
"......"

  
"You think I'm an idiot?"

  
"Why do you think that another yourself to another world is dead and gone to hell? Maybe a little, but who knows maybe you're right. "Sam said, embracing him from behind.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Mh ??"

  
"That Dean did not remain dead forever, you know? Before you wake up, I had a kind of vision of him resurrected."

  
"Before demon, zombies and then ..." Sam chuckled.

  
"No ... I was really me ... .That him. I came back myself. "  
"And I?"

  
"I re-embraced ... you were in the company of a girl ..."

  
"Jessica?"

  
"No ... no ... gessica .sembrava ... looks like Ruby ... but it seems ... ..different ...."

  
"Ok after this ... .I really need to get back to sleep .."

  
"I do not ... I never want to go back to sleep and risk ... to get back down there"

  
Sam took his hand and squeezed it hard.

  
"You are here! With me! Not over there, Dean. This is real, not that. "  
Dean sank into the pillow.

  
"Are you the little brother. I should be the one to console you. "

  
"If I have nightmares, you will."  
"Count on it, Sammy"

 

 

  
*

  
"Jessica, from please, come on ... is a week we organize this output. "

  
"How dare YOU ask me to go out after ... after yesterday ???"

  
"I know, I was an asshole ... but I was really nervous today ... I have not thought about what I was saying ..."

  
"Sam, stop, and go! "  
"Jesse ..."  
"NOW!"

  
Sam took her hands. "Listen, we just made peace ... do not ruin everything ..."  
"It is you who ruin .." Jessica said starting to cry.

  
"I am better than this ... believe me ... I want to prove it .." Sam said, giving him a kiss, which Jessica did not move away. She looked sad.  
"I'll find a way to forgive me for today ... how about starting with this evening?"

  
"......"

  
"All right, then I'll wait for the eight! Wear something cute! "Sam said, leaving the house.

 

*

Sam returned home to change in view of the evening at the carnival.

"Then you do not make dinner?" Mary asked.

"No, Mom, eat a few sandwiches out," Sam said.  
 

Dean was still deciding what to wear and Sam pecked a bevy of clothes thrown together on the bed.

Sam lay down on his bed watching him bare-chested as he picked up a shirt from the floor.

Gulped.

"You have taken possession of the bed?"

Sam chuckled.

"Say you're going to prendertelo. It makes him the court too long. "

Sam gulped again, with difficulty. "Your mattress is softer than mine. "

"Bullshit. "

For the first time, Sam found himself in agreement with Dean.

"Do not you think we should ... .Set a spare pillow? Otherwise every time I sleep here, I have to go get my pillow ... is a hassle .... "Sam said trying to sound indifferent.

"But you do not sleep here!" Dean said.

"Last night I slept with Santa Claus?"

Dean struck him with his shirt.

"That sucks. Stinks "Sam minds.

"Liar!" Laughed Dean jumping on the bed.

"You're a jerk Sam said laughing while Dean was holding her wrists still.

"Say that again."

"You're a jerk whiner." Said Sam  
  


"A-ha - **AH** Dean - **Dean** \- stop - AH"

Dean put a hand over her mouth, half amused and half scared. He had made only tickled, but if he knew how he would react Sam, as one who is going to have an orgasm ... .I would not do ...

maybe

"Shut up," she said.

Sam nodded yes with his head and Dean dropped. Just let your guard down, Sam caught him off guard by tilting the bed and salendogli above.

"Sam, if you let me fall out of bed ...."

"Thing? What do I do? "Said Sam astride.

Dean looked at him, lost all of a sudden smile, as well as Sam.

"Sam. Dean. Are you ready? "He cried Mary from below. Sam got up immediately, freeing Dean from his grip, then he seemed to think better, and pushed him until he dropped.

"SAAAAAM!"

Here it is that Dean had begun to scream his name. This time, however, was pissed. Sam began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a clarification: the nightmare of Dean is a small tribute to Dean and Sam that we know it .... will not be the only <3 I hope you enjoyed <3


	14. Evening at the funfair first part

  
 

"Sam ... .we still have time to go back ... I mean ..."  
"You'll know my friends, whether you like it or not"  
"And if they do not want to know me?"  
"Dean, do not make the child"  
"But you should not arrive type ... with your girlfriend, instead of me?"  
"With Jessica ... .I have yet clarified completely ... and then I could not get you to come alone"  
"What the hell could happen to me?"  
"You could run away! !!"  
"About Jessica, and if not forgiven me for yesterday at the Roadhouse?"  
"I'll tell you a secret ... I think he has not forgiven me either," Sam said in his ear.

"Perfect Ahh!" Dean said ironically  
"Shut up ... we arrived ... they are" he said Sam pointing a discrete group  
 

The Amusement Park was located right in the center of Palo Alto, as they did every year, and was called Playland. The amusement park was all lit up, wherever there were rides and kiosks with the most delicious goodies, and there was a lot of people ... .that was eating ice cream, lollies, sandwiches ... coming into the haunted house, the Ferris wheel, in cars to clash ...  
They became large through the crowd to reach the Sam's friends. He was starting to get dark, and it was the first night we went out with Dean and his friends together ... Sam felt a bit 'nervous ...

"Hello boys" Sam greeted them. "He is Dean. Maybe some of you have seen come and get me at school ... he is my brother ... "  
"Pleasure, Dean, I am Anna"  
"And I Charlie"

Charlie and Anna were the two red group.  
Dean gave them the big smiles

"Dean, he's Jimmy, we are great friends," she said Sam dragging away Dean  
Dean came across two eyes of a very deep blue sea

"Pleasure, Dean" Jimmy smiled kindly  
Dean tried snapshot sympathy for that boy, and tenderness, perhaps.

"Instead he is Gabriel, a greedy and gossipy first-candy ... ..if you take with you, they will have no way out ... if the fregherà all, and ...."

"Gabriel? As the archangel? "Dean asked, unable to restrain

"And this is ... Lucio.

"Lucio, Lucifer ... .you are relatives?" Asked Dean laughing  
"Dean!"

Those two guys were friends of Sam since he became caught them kissing in the yard that day in school ... and had become gradually part of the group of Friends of Sam

"Sam, your friend is delayed, by any chance?" Asked Gabriel

Dean laughed

"Hey, do not talk so of my brother," said Sam

"and your brother? In fact you can see the resemblance ... even you the first day you saw us, you seemed a little 'dumb ... eh Sammy? "Lucio said, patting him on the stomach, laughing

Sam blushed at the memory, while Dean said: "What are you talking, Sam? And why call you Sammy? Only I can call it that. Hey, "Dean said, turning to Lucius, with winking eyes" how do you know this name? "

"Sammy says he always call so"

Dean stood like an idiot.

"And you know what? He likes, "said Gabriel

Dean became of a red bell pepper, and then saw Jessica, at last arriving, and took the opportunity to rifiondarsi Charlie and Anna

"With you do the math after" But he said to Sam before you go to them  
Sam slunk off in turn, rushing from Jessica

Jessica was dressed as infermierina sexi, complete with a hat ... .Sam looked a bit 'wrong, she justified himself by saying: "I lost a bet!" And then caught Sam in a kiss, which he returned.

Jessica pulled away after a while, and ... ..vide Dean!  
"What's he doing here?" He asked, pointing with his finger  
"Jessica is my brother ... Please .ti, do not make a scene ...."  
Jessica sighed heavily, while Dean greeted her cheerfully, "Hey, Jessica, even here?"  
"I predict that it will be a long night ...." He thought Sam  
  


 

 

*  
 

  
"Two tickets for the bumper, please," said Sam in a young conductress. Will have had more or less their age  
"Behold, the chips ... hey, I say to you," said the girl

Sam was delighted to watch his brother, had already taken place in a bumper car in the ANNA company.

"If you do not want them anymore, I can keep them," said the girl  
"No, no ... sorry, and thank you," Sam mumbled, as she watched him walk away, shaking his head ....  
"Males ... .avrà a crush on the red there ...."  
 

Sam, imbufalito, took place inside the bumper, next to Jessica ... .si felt fuming, so he had an idea to vent to it ...

"Sam, where are you going? Those are your brother and Anna ...... SAM !! "Jessica shouted before the battle. Sam had gone straight on him with a grin.

Dean and Anna remained stunned for a few seconds  
Anna asked, "eh? What was that? An explosion? "

"Son of ...." He said dean before loading the car and start chasing Sam with an answering grin, the one challenge that Sam had launched  
"Dean. What are you doing!"

"Revenge !!" shouted Dean

Sam and Jessica managed to escape Dean, for about two laps, then Dean took them in full, to make matters worse, another car came upon Sam and Jessica, because caught off guard ... .they were Jimmy and Charlie

Sam and Jessica were held the confused head, and Dean walked away with a satisfied smile  
While a few meters further on, Lucio and gabriel greeted them with straffottenti hand, gassed that he had suffered no dents

The tour ends, and Sam came up right away to Dean  
"Dean, how about give a lesson to those two jerks?" Sam said softly alongside Dean and Anna "  
"There I am, Sammy!" Dean said quickly  
"Change of plans, boys, it immediately makes another round!" Yelled Dean  
All they agreed, and this time Sam and Dean did couple with great irritation of Jessica, who went with Anna

Dean was driving, and he agreed immediately with Sam not to get caught right away, which were aimed at them, to catch them by surprise ... .passarono close to them without giving nel'occhio, and then when he least waited ..........  
BAM

"Spare ... ..vi should run away, because now you do blacks" he threatened them Gabriel  
"First you have to get us!" Said Dean, laughing, followed closely by Sam

And then BAM ... .. Charlie went straight bumping Gabriel and lucio  
Purposely.

Dean looked at her in amazement, while Charlie winked at him ... that girl had to be full of surprises. and he had helped them !!  
 

After the tour, Sam took back from Dean

"Listen, I felt that I had ... .of strange sights on ... .Anna or Charlie ...." Said Sam

"Sam, what are you saying?" Dean asked, genuinely surprised

Sam was taking more and more color. "I just wanted to warn you ... they are engaged, both of them, with each other"

Dean took him a few seconds to understand ... and then just said "Oh ..."  
"Already" Sam said without looking  
"However, I assure you that I had no aim ..." the Dean said  
"To me anyway I do not care," she said Sam quickly waving his hand

Dean looked at him, if possible even more bewildered than before ... and saw Sam in a different light ... for the first time, he found himself to take for good the hypothesis that it could be ....

jealous….

Of him? But really? No, for sure there was a mistake ...

"Sam, but you enchanted? Do you want to move? "He asked Sam

Dean still looked dazed Sam, feeling more confused and bewildered than ever. He looked at his face, as if seeing him for the first time, and Sam under that gaze wavered, feeling uncomfortable

"Dean, we have to go!" Sam said again trying to keep firm tone of voice  
"O - okay ...." Said Dean  
 

Sam and Jessica were more distant than ever, something that Dean did not fail to notice ... should have dispiacersene, whereas a feeling in his stomach, which now had him nicknamed "the monster", was delighted of this

In a desperate attempt by Dean, to ignore the monster, she whispered to Sam:  
"But Jimmy knows that Anna and Charlie are together, right? If you do not know, maybe you should inform me ... I see .lo often wander around Anna .... "

Sam looked at him strangely ... ..  
"They are brothers, Dean ...." I informed Sam

"Oh ..." said Dean. It was already the second "Oh," he said in the same evening, and was starting to feel a bit 'a moron

Sam had felt uncomfortable to say the word "brothers", and noticed that Dean was speechless

"Half-brothers, really, but I do not know what the story is ... Jimmy told me that it is complicated ..."

"Perhaps one day share his story with us ..." said Dean

Sam looked at him. He liked the "we" threw them so ... just as he had enjoyed the almost prophetic tone of that phrase, as if to portend something important, a kind of future relationship between them and Jimmy.

And then he saw something that froze and at the same time filled him with wonder and amazement ....

 

Anna and Jimmy walked close together, hand in hand, smiling.

Anna walked into a kind of halo of light ... .accecante ... ..in high, a kind of balloon wire, sprang the red-haired, and it was white, like the halo that had surrounded ... the contrast between the color red of her hair, and the white aura, it was amazing

The balloon yarn from saliva for more than five meters ... .and it was off ... ... .sontuoso.

He looked at Jimmy, who was also immersed him by an identical halo (aura ??), but instead of being white, was ... blue .... A healthy intense blue, and it was almost as sumptuous; while the two continued to walk, Sam saw something else ... .viticci aura going out of their hands joined ... the white ones of Anna, and blue ones ... Jimmy .si intertwined with each other, as they climbed higher and higher in sky…  
 

Brother and sister and sister ... ... .fratello.

He may have been a sin of maudlin sentimentality, but there was something so perfectly symbolic in those two thin strips, wrapped around each other like branches of an ivy ... .guardarli had filled my heart with joy ...

brother and sister...

He wondered how they would be the ones to him and Dean ...

brother and ....

"Sam, what have you got?"

"I ... I was a bit lost." Sam said, noting with disappointment the sum that the vision was gone and everything was returned to normal so ... .so ... gray ...

"I had not noticed ...." Dean said, and Sam did not have time to regret that heavenly vision, who now no longer saw him ... .that occurred to another ... .vide Jessica overtake them with a long snout two meters, and walk in a halo, completely black

All of a sudden you feel the long shivering behind his back ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I preferred to divide this chapter into two parts, to avoid having to remove things maybe important, conditioned by the length ^^
> 
> hope you like it <3
> 
> but there have also enjoyed Sam's friends ^^
> 
> I did not think to review the two boys eh? eheheheh
> 
> See you soon ^^ I was going to forget something important !!! the references to the gold in the final lines, I have taken from them Insomnia Stephen King book I loved ...: D nice ... I recommend everyone to read it ^^


	15. Evening at the funfair second Part

Dean quickly had ended up being befriended by all the friends of Sam, who cheerfully chatting with him, and asking him questions about where he lived, on what work he did, about his relationship with Sam

"So, you have been separated for quite some time? Wow, man, and I thought that my parents were cruel because homophobic "Gabriel said with a laugh, followed by a look of Lucio sadness, and a Charlie rebuke  
"You do not have to touch anything, Gabe"  
"Never mind, never mind, I do not want pity ... .voi you asked me my story, and I'm telling you, that's all," Dean said, smiling, in a peaceful tone

"Do you have a girlfriend? A nice guy like you, I bet that breaks many hearts, whenever it needs to change the city, "said Anna  
"Is not so ...... I do look like a pathetic females, perhaps they will be green eyes ... or the blond hair, the smile straffottente ... I do not know, but I assure you that it's all smoke and no fire, they are actually a romantic "Dean said, beaming

"Are you telling us that you are still a virgin?" Jimmy interjected with a genuine curiosity, without a shadow of malice  
Dean is embarrassed, and Sam chided. "You seem to questions?" And then he thought immediately after

_Imagine if one beautiful as Dean, it is still a virgin_

"The matters little sex without love ... .from that side of them, yes, I can be said to be still a virgin," said Dean  
 

Opened a deathly silence, almost reverential, were all were admired and adoration from what Dean had said

"Um ... how about if ..ora in an attempt to defuse a little 'atmosphere too heavy speeches, did not try the Haunted Mansion? Has always fascinated me as a kid, "she said Dean embarrassed, scratching his head  
 

_I knew he would conquer all thought_ Sam proud

Meanwhile, in the words of Dean they gave a blow to Sam, especially when he said that from the point of view of love was still a virgin  
She found herself for the first time not to be jealous of Dean, but feel terrible for himself: those words had shaken to the core, and without thinking about Jessica ... ..  
 

_I'm not sure ... if I really love you ... ..no are ... .I am sure ......_  


 

They had come to the Haunted Mansion, which was not the classic and banal house of ghosts when you walked in the dark and just felt noise and pinwheels that moved on the floor ..... for a start, once you leave the boys were in it, they delivered to them the big special toy guns, orange, with long wires attached to them

"What is this thing, Final Destination 4 ??" asked Gabriel

"What is it, a film that you are settling in a train station?" Asked Jimmy

"Dean, I love you, but there is not the world that I go in there with these," said Sam intimidated

"Come on, do not be fearful sloths, do men ... will I point out that the girls have not uttered a syllable" she said Dean holding his gun

Instantly the whole bunch of the guys moved to enter the house, and as many moved simultaneously, there were several who have clashed with each other, jostling to enter  
 

_A little 'pop psychology works always_ thought Dean satisfied  
 

Upon entering the house, the darkness was complete, and no one saw a damn ... .Dean could almost feel the fear of Sam next to him, he took his hand and automatically

Sam sighed heavily by surprise. Not only he did not expect, but the gesture of Dean had made him feel a burst of energy in his chest, and a pleasant warmth and heat that seemed to emanate from his hand and then rise in his limbs, up to finish the cheeks  
 

Almost wished he could try again to see if any special luminescence around them, right now in the complete darkness of the House  
 

After a few steps, and having missed one or two narrow tunnels, they stopped seeing two shed light lamps, and two lifts.

"That's cool" sighed excited Charlie

Amid the elevators there was a sign that stated that each lift could accommodate at least two people ....

The boys imagined that the thing was made to divide the likely small groups, and thus make the game interesting and fun

Sam tightened his grip on the hand to Dean without realizing it, and Dean squeezed back

It seemed that no one except Charlie and Anna, who had occupied the first elevator on the left, he wanted to occupy the second elevator ... .so Dean and Sam came forward  
 

"Wait, maybe I should go with Jessica" Sam said, turning suddenly, but now the elevator door was already closed.

 

After a few seconds, the elevator door where there were Sam and Dean, opened ... .as expected there was no sign of Anna and Charlie ...... walked to a kind of pipe wide enough to make us even get a man, then the brothers even crawling, they passed comfortably

Dean did not want to wait for Sam risbucasse other side, and slipped inside him too, after a while, something that Sam noticed it immediately, and made a joke, chuckling: "do not get too excited back there, I highly recommend"

Dean made a sound like a low moan, then said: "Yes, of course ... Here we miss little that I die of claustrofia"  
 

They reached the other side, and saw that the dimly lit torches on the walls, showing that they were in a shack-like stone, or almost certainly made with Papier Mache ... ..all'improvviso Dean heard a noise ... ..

"Sammy, it's down!"

Sam jumped the gun on the ground instinctively, and Dean shot him in what appeared to be a silhouette of a monster created ad hoc on the wall ....  
an illusion ... ... ..of projections.

Dean had felt so good to shoot ... ..gli had risen on an adrenaline rush

"What ... .what what the hell was that?" Asked Sam terrified  
"A monster! And I defeated Sammy! "Dean laughed satisfied  
"Be careful!" Sam said, shooting itself another shape that was just behind Dean  
Dean had time to put down your head, Sam excitedly shouted "run away!"

While they were running away, they had time to throw open and close the door, that the wave of flowers that had fallen like an arrow, they missed by a whisker

They passed another door which included toys that dogs furious pursuers  
 

"Sammyyyy, my gun is dead !!" shouted Dean, while a toy dog was attacking a leg of Dean

Sam felt an irrational thrill, and shot the dog ... a click electric probably sent an impulse to the toy, to bring it down to the ground like a dead doll

"Come on, Dean," Sam said, taking him by the sleeve of the shirt  
"What is it, Sam? It's just a game, "smiled Dean

Sam did not answer. He too had felt strange in the fight, and there was also the fact that while fired with toy gun, a strange vision he remembered. Dean adult who was mauled by an infernal beast ...

a Cerberus?  
 

It was said that the cerberi are hounds of hell ... ..gli remembered the nightmare of Dean, and the chills increased

"Sammy, you're shaking," said Dean, taking him in his arms

Sam was not going to scare Dean more than it should, especially considering how the hell nightmare had made him suffer, so minds

"... The dogs have a little 'troubled me ... .sai, look real, and I do not want to see my brother bitten by any animal," she said, hoping should do him any more questions

Dean looked at him for a moment, and then just smiled, though a bit 'puzzled  
 

They passed another door and saw the clowns who immediately surrounded Sammy  
Dean drove them immediately, taking them into fights

"What the hell are you doing? You had to put them out of use with the gun, not beating them, "Sam said, shocked  
"Um ... .I have done to get carried away," said Dean

They passed through the other door ... .sembrava were in the basement, at the center towered a carousel - the train stops on some rails, in the middle of a pond, but to get there we had to cross the lake, and in between there were zombies toy waving their hands

"Go, Sammy, shoot ... my power is low," said Dean  
Sam tried to shoot, but a Zombie took lightly a foot, and Sam cried.  
"Sammy!" Dean said. The gun fell to the ground, and he shot the zombies. He dragged behind Sammy continuing to shoot all the zombies and reach the carousel.  
The carousel moved and so left behind the zombies

Sam and Dean did not speak again until the tournament did not bring them out of the house .... Both had felt strange when they had fought against the zombies, as if the danger was real, and not fake ... ..for very little had almost been afraid ....  
 

Finally the carousel stopped, and Sam and Dean ran out ... ..and were invaded suffered from smoke rose.

 

 

"Yuck" said Dean  
"Come on, it's fun," laughed Sam  
"Right ... I'm dying of laughter ... if the smoke has permeated my clothes, I ask the damages" Dean said sullenly

Meanwhile Sam was going to hug Charlie and Jimmy  
"Where is Jessica?" He asked after  
"I'm sorry, Sam, but none of us has seen it ... maybe it's still inside," said Anna, not too convinced

At that time also they came out and Lucio Gabriel, throwing swear words to pink smoke

"I can not understand why we have not reached, shortly after we left the elevator ... we fought for some time with those monsters," he said Sam doing a quick calculation  
"Do not you noticed? Oh, maybe because you went first, but the doors behind you is blocked, and allowed us to enter only once that you were already gone ... .geniale, no? "He said beaming Charlie  
"Are assholes" he said sarcastically with a grin Dean

Sam was still worried about Jessica  
"Who was the last to come in?" Asked Sam  
Jimmy shifted uncomfortably, but he raised his hand  
"And you have seen Jessica?" Asked Sam  
Jimmy nodded his  
"Well, what are you waiting? Speak! "Sam was increasingly agitated  
"Sam, I'd have to go with Jesse, but she did not want to ..." he said looking at the ground  
"What do you mean," he did not want to? "Sam was speechless  
"It means that he told me to go, that would reach me ... but then I saw that did not arrive and I had to go to does not keep people waiting outside ... ..I am sorry, Sam"

You could be read clearly in the face of Sam disappointment. He had abandoned them or what?

Dean approached girding shoulder. Sam took the phone and tried calling Jessica  
He answered on the third ring.  
"Sam?"  
"Jessica? You can find out where the hell are you ??? "  
"Not scream! I went to get a drink ... I was dying of thirst ... you are out of the house? "  
"Are you crazy ?? Here we were all worried about you !! "  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to worry"  
Sam sighed heavily: "Tell me where you are and you reach"  
"I am close to the fish fair"  
Sam hung up without saying goodbye, with a rabies shot. Charlie, Anna, Gabriel, Lucio and Dean always looked more puzzled

 

 

When they finally reached Jessica, Sam was still pissed and did not look at it for a second  
"I'm really sorry, but the House of Ghosts I never liked"  
Jimmy pointed out that he had said to him that would follow them  
Jessica muttered something unintelligible and sell to friends a net to catch fish

Gabriel and Lucius continued to laugh and to support each other and the result was that not even took one, but at least had fun. ... Charlie was divided between helping Jimmy, -which in an attempt to catch them, he continued to slip and fall, to every dive upset of fish, - and Anna, who kept laughing, excited ... ..nei spare time that Charlie could think of herself, had already taken a bunch of minnows

Jessica stood still and do nothing, and Sam threw the dirty looks, auks came Dean to defuse the tension, trying to see Sam the right moves to make, resting his arms on the sides of Sam, and driving it hands

"You, here, you see? You've got one? "  
Sam felt a warmth straight to the stomach, and not for the winning fish.  
 

At the end of the draft, the only one that had caught some fish, was Charlie, along with the little fish to Sam, and said he would not have kept them home to die after a few weeks, but would have them thrown back into the sea, when we would go, that weekend, and Sam gave her a look of admiration, before you even give him his

Even Anna looked at her fair, and gave him a kiss sound with pop.  
 

After another walk they decided to go play in a sign of cowboys shooting, but Jessica pulled out again.

"Excuse me guys, but I have to make a phone call ... I'll be back"  
Sam tried not to show his disappointment

Dean made right the first time and asked a giant teddy bear, Morbidoso, for Sam

"What are you doing? I am no longer a child! "Said Sam, but had eyes that shone

"Shut up, you since we got that you eat with your eyes" he chided Dean

Sam would find fault with questo.L'orso he liked but there was someone else who would eat with the eyes ....

Gabriel started teasing Sam saying he was a kid, and Sam made a rude gesture

Anna made the center, and gave her a pink heart with chocolates inside to Charlie, not looking at her, blushing, while Charlie was jumping happily

Gabe and Lucius just could not do the center and trying to help each other, they fell upon each other, and it did not seem to displease him at all

Sam and Dean decided with friends, stopping for an ice cream, while Jessica was not even a shadow. Anna told of a distant relative who he said knew a John Winchester

"A distant uncle ... .diceva to know this john ... and uh ... he said that it seemed a bit 'crazy, uh ... .mio uncle complained of loud noises in his house, and to what he apparently asked him to use salt"

"The salt?" Asked Sam stunned, mind Dean was increasingly uncomfortable

"He, to drive away evil spirits," she said cautiously. "But you know, maybe it was not your father, will have been a namesake!" She said, waving her hand

"What would be wrong, however, to believe in ghosts? We do not know what's out there ... .credere to be alone, is a bit 'a presumption, do not you think? "Said Sam, and Dean turned to him, smiling at him grateful for his intervention ... .. ... his father had defended his father, who did not even want to see him, and all that he had done it for him ... ..

Dean lost watching a scoop of ice drop down to the chin ... Sam without thinking, took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it to him softly.

Sam looked at him, with a mixed look to surprise, fear and maybe even a little 'of lust. Dean said, "Um ... I had fallen ..." and turned his head away.  
 

Another round, another joust ... .this time he touched the giant slide, commonly called flying carpet ... .si was where you had to go down a slide with mats as a kind of roller coaster ... it was great fun and we were also children

"Look, Sammy, I'm Batman! Yuuuuuuu- uhhh "Dean yelled, raising his hands, going down before him  
Sam giggled and joined him shortly after, then told friends he was going to get another bottle of water and wait for them, but Dean joined him immediately

"Look, they do not eat you," said Sam  
"I wanted to take you, asshole," said Dean  
"Ahhh, you also want to hold my hand?" Said Sam mischievous  
"Non in public" joked Dean  
 

 

"As you seem to my friends?" He asked Sam, taking the bottles of water, which Dean had insisted on paying him  
"Mhh, are cute" Dean said smiling  
"I'm glad ...." Sam was saying, but stopped with the sentence in half again, for the scene that stood before him  
 

Jessica, was literally stuck to a big muscular guy, the largest certain her, kissing her, with her hands that encircled his neck, on a low wall

Sam dropped the two bottles of water  
"Oh God ...." He said dean, while Sam was already taken. "Sam, Sam is waiting!"  
"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Sam  
The two broke away immediately, amazed

"Sam," Jessica said, putting a hand over her mouth  
"It's me, you remember, Jessica? Your boyfriend! "Said Sam hysterical  
"Sophia, who is this guy? And why do you call Jessica? "Said the man palestrato  
"Sofia ???" Sam asked in disgust.

 "If you did not even tell which is engaged with my brother, I bet you do not even know who is a minor, is not it?" Said Dean irritated

The muscled Jessica looked stunned, and then intimidated  
"I'm sorry, I did not know ... he told me he was 21 ... I do not want trouble," he said moving away, while Jessica watched him move away awed

"So that's what you did when You were gone," said Sam annoyed

"Betray my brother with guys with no balls" remarked Dean

"I'm sorry," Jessica said, trying to leave, but Sam held her by the wrist

"No, you do not you go. Now let's talk! "Said Sam  
"Let me go!"  
"First tell me why you did it! I do not understand, Jesse ... .I thought that ... In short we had our discussions, but I thought we were good companions, for a long way ... yet. "

 

"Stop making the victim sacrificial ... you think I'm a slut ..."  
"I do not really think ... .. before ... .." Sam said, continuing to hold her by the shoulders

Jessica looked at him with hate, and then tell him chanting the words:  
"I prefer to be a whore, rather than your girlfriend," said Jessica, with two big tears that rolled down her cheeks

Sam left his hands off me, was on his knees at that moment, as well as Jessica, who looked at the floor

"Forgive me," she said, crying

"I can not ...." Sam said, without looking at her still staring at the floor

Jessica got up without saying anything, just when Charlie arrived

"What the hell's going on here?" She asked, seeing Sam on his knees, weeping and Jessica, her hair all disheveled and swollen

"Call me a taxi, Charlie, please ..." said Jessica

Charlie tried to touch or call Sam, but Sam pushed her away, and Dean told him to leave it alone for a while ', and she nodded

"Courage brother, let's go"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head

"Ok ... ok ... .restiamo here a little '... I can stay here with you, if you do not bother, what do you say?" Dean asked, stroking his face. When Sam waved him yes, gently he moved closer, and hugged him, while Sam continued to sob against his shoulder.

 

 

 

_Laboratory of Dr. Alistair - Watch store_  
 

Alistair was waiting. Patience had never been one of his virtues. But that night it was worth the wait. If all had gone as planned ... ..  
He was sitting at his desk with his hands clasped, waiting ....  
After what seemed a century, here it is at last ....

The cry of the chosen desperation ... .. or perhaps it would be more correct to say the cries ... ..  
Cries ... ... .cries. and there he is, floating in the air, directed toward him, a subspecies of gray-purple smoke ... ..the despair of the chosen, its essence ....

Alistair held out his hands, eager to touch her, to take her ... ..  
But nel'istante where tried, smoke recoiled as if hit by a violent electric shock, as if he were alive ... ..and then darted away, as if he were a frightened bird. Or maybe a flying carpet.

Alistair gasped. What the hell just happened?

 

 

 

 

 

2 hours after ......

  
"You did what you had. Good. You were strong. "Said Ruby  
"Spared the compliments. I did what you asked me, now I want what you promised me "

Ruby made a wry 'eyebrows before the tyranny of that little girl. He had never born.

"A promise is a promise," Ruby said, raising his hand open palm, as if he were painting the colors on a canvas

"Well," Jessica said, as her eyes are veiled. Perhaps she would burst into tears.

"Good life, Jessica. Try not to waste "the Ruby warned, hoping she would understand. Covered his head with reddish coat, and was about to leave, when Ruby stopped her.

"Expects" Jessica said with a desperate flicker

Ruby stopped. "Do not you understand when it is time for the leave?" He said coldly

"I love him!" Jessica said, in a cracked voice. Perhaps it would be collapsed to the ground.

A Ruby remembered the image of a frail woman, petite, cradling a baby, over a rocking chair, while nursing and sang: "do you sleep you sleep the sleep ... sleep .dormi do a nap ... your mother sings you a beautiful canzooon "while a man in the kitchen, take a wooden spoon, and tasted the mashed potatoes. "This puree looks good, what do you say dear?"

The vision ends immediately as it was begun, leaving only cold chills, and eyes dimmed with tears

She realized with amazement and elation, there were still tears in her heart, the point from which, according to her, all the tears and laughter, had disappeared.

"I would like something that mattered," said Ruby, casting a last glance at Jessica, before leaving

 

 

  
 

_Campbell House - in the middle of the night ......_  


  
_Sam after he collapsed he had felt that way to the amusement park, as if part of his soul had fled away ... .si had felt drained, for a moment almost thought he was going to faint or have some sort of panic attack ... .si had heard so ...... ..disperato ..._

But then Dean had embraced, she consoled him, and suddenly the desperation was like gone ... .it was returned to be well ... it was as if he returned full ....

Sam was beginning to realize that his brother made him feel good, and that was why, now that the sadness was returning, he was back in his room.

*  
   
 

  
Dean was half awake, he could not keep his eyes open, but he could feel that Sam, plunged in the heart of the night once again in his room, he was stuck in his bed, almost with desperation and need, to find a refuge in the his arms

He was crouched closer to him as she could, circling the stomach with one hand, and the head completely in the face to his shoulder

Dean was beginning to become aware that their relationship was always losing inhibitions, and this frightened him

This is why it was said that he should dismiss Sammy immediately, as soon as he heard him come into her bed

If he said it, but he did not

As soon as he heard Sammy thus weeping and needy, murmuring "hug, hug, hug, hug me" like an endless litany, he is almost broke my heart

He would have to take that hand, escape from his unconditional trust that his brother was leaning  
Protect it from him

But rather than dismiss it, covered her with his

Sammy continued to fidget beside her, rocking her head, perhaps by seeking greater proximity, greater comfort

Dean could not bear to hear his brother so agitated

"Sccccchh little brother, it's okay, okay ... quiet .stai, sleep, sleep," Dean said, taking his head in her arms and stroking his hair

Sammy broke into sobs muffled against his arm

"Schhhh is ok ... it's okay ... ..there I am with you, I do not leave you"

He continued to comfort and to stroke his hair until he fell asleep against him.  
 

Dean was so scared after Sammy had collapsed that way to the amusement park ... for the horrible moments almost feared that stood to have a nervous breakdown ... and almost wanted to call the emergency services ... .but then calmed Sammy, and Dean you feel secretly happy at the thought that it was he to succeed.

  
   
   
   
   
*

Ruby returned to her home, and was about to go to bed, after having slipped her pink robe, and he had combed his hair, when the arm accidentally hit the files on Sam, placed on the bedside table

I fell down on the ground of course. He picked them puffing, and his eye fell on a strange phrase  
 

You can not divide what the Universe has decided to be united  
Most try to break it and you only make it stronger  
 

  
Ruby had not yet arrived at that part, but he found it very disturbing  
And as the frightened, he decided to ignore it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lullaby of the woman in the vision of Ruby, is owned by a lullaby of the Xena series, which I really liked, and I wanted to put it here too ^^  
> intense chapter huh? fun, angst and bromance in spades <3 <3 I hope you enjoyed and now some mysteries are beginning to clear ^^  
> oh yes it seems not only Ruby hiding something ^ ___ ^  
> Poor sammy T_T


	16. Sam's birthday party the first part

February 8

Sam woke up, stretching ... .si still felt very sleepy ... But anyway after about 10 seconds, what happened last night the fell on him like a thunderbolt  
He remembered the despair, the tears, the hysterical scene in front of Charlie and Dean ....  
Oh, it was all so ....  
Embarrassing….

And all because of Jessica ... ..  
He tried to be able to hate ... does not he succeeded .... Maybe Jessica had had the courage to do what he had not been able to do ... break their relationship ...  
Sam still could not believe that he had tried to the last to make it work ....  
Not sure if I love you ... do not really have ... .I am sure ....

He looked at Dean who was still sleeping, gently touching his chest with his fingers, gently. Maybe he should feel embarrassed because of last night ... and yet he felt so ...  
Good…

"Hmm?" He muttered Dean waking up and seeing Sam in that position

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, brushing her hair, protective, thinking back to the last night  
"Yes….."  
   
   
*

  
"Do not you want a little 'milk, Sam?" He asked Mary in the kitchen  
"No, Mom, it hurts too much milk, you know," replied Sam  
Dean chuckled.

"Not to laugh, and you end up eating the mush you," retorted Sam, laughing, looking at the bowl full of soaked biscuits, Dean.

"If you want, you can stay home this morning," said Mary, worried about her younger son

Sam realized that Dean had told him of his collapse, but did not want to stay at home at the mercy of maternal care ... .and then everyone would thus thought that was destroyed by Jessica and he did not really seem even more weak and pathetic how It seemed yesterday

"No, Mom, I want to go to school and show everyone that I will not be put to the mat by a woman," Sam said, tearing a look of pride on the part of the mother, and Dean

By a woman not, and your younger brother? Is Sam asked, looking  
   
   
   
*  
 

  
Sam before going to school, Dean called out the door

Dean went to him, a bit 'worried that something had happened

Sam approached him conspiratorially, whispering: "Listen, it was very embarrassing tonight"

Dean began to feel the warm blood and affluirsi cheeks ... what he had said Sam was quite misunderstood

"Listen, Sammy"

"No, you listen to me, I should not collapse in that way as a defenseless child, they are almost an adult, fuck. I no longer ten years. "

"Stop blaming you, you had every reason to ..."

"Promise you will not tell anyone ..."

"Say what?"

"I take refuge at night in the bed of my older brother, like a kid," he said Sam pulling the collar of his shirt with his hands, not aggressively, but feverish

Dean heads that Sammy was again about to lose control, and firmly, took them to him

"Now calm down, Sammy"

"At my age I should not do these things"

"Okay ...." Dean said, trying not to react as if he were refusing Sam

"Promise you will not tell anyone"  
"Okay, now go away," said Dean, so perhaps a little annoyed and impatient

Sam watched him, squinting  
"Well, what are you waiting?"  
"You believed them? You're such a jerk, "Sam said laughing

Dean stared at him, dazed  
"But you have really something wrong!" Said Dean annoyed, apparently unaware that he had just begun to breathe

"You should see your face," said Sam, laughing  
"Fuck you, Sam," Dean said, making to leave  
"Expects" Sam said, holding it

Dean took a deep breath, quickly dampened as soon as two arms came driving him with a hug

I have a younger brother psychopath, that's why I brought him here, to make it heal ...

Of course, Mr. Dean Winchester, I understand, what I do not understand is why there is she here

Well, he is the brother psychopath, and I'm loving it  
   
 

oh yes, he thought Dean, any psychoanalytic session that way, it would be fun.

 

 

Arrived at school, Sam was literally surrounded by Charlie, Anna, Jimmy and Lucio and Gabe, that despite were from a different section of the courtroom, had left to see how he was Sam.

"Hey hey hey, calm down a bit ', and above all speak one at a time," interrupted Sam when he saw that everyone was fiondando to give each one a different justification of what they were doing, on not to have noticed that Jessica was doing, and especially as to why they were not with Dean to comfort him, when he had that collapse

Everyone looked at him worried  
"And even stop it with those faces funeral ... ..I and Jessica broke up, they did not fall into a coma. Although it might seem, given my reaction ... .but .... I'm fine, this is what "

Charlie tried to interrupt him, but Sam stopped her. "You do not give me no explanation, you were enjoying it as it was right that it was ... you know ... now you could not close it here, okay?"

"But Sam ...." She tried to say Lucio

  
"That's not the point!" He protested Gabe seeing Sam go away

"And I'm not going to talk about my feelings!" Sam concluded without turning  
 

Sam crossed the figure of Jessica in the hallway, he was sorting out his locker ... ..aveva a long braid, and was dressed in a denim overalls ... .it was very far away that morning, from the image of the femme fatale who had been lately ... .sembrava the image of innocence

Sam wondered if there was a specific plan behind this ... .aveva so desired purity, and had not had ... ..sembrava that Jessica was pure only when he was not with him  
And if he were to be filthy?

 

February 10 Jimmy House

"Go to high school and still do not know how to do the exercises with the coordinate axes, shame" Sam said with a chuckle that Jimmy was sweating, scared

"All these x ....... And this y ....... I dream of the night .... "  
"Jimmy ... .."

" They eat me"  
"Jimmy!"

"I eat together with the square roots! And then they become round! "

"Jimmy, you're too stupid!" Sam grinned, jumping at him and said, beginning a predictable infighting, using pillows  
   
   
*  
 

"You also want some juice?" Sam asked Jimmy, spettinandogli hair  
"Does not take advantage you a little 'too much of the fact that I can not defend myself?" He said annoyed Jimmy  
"I'm always bullied the people I care about," he said Sam giving him the juice into a glass  
"Uh ... .and then with six loving your enemies?"  
"I have no enemies, I should try" Sam laughed, trying not to associate the word with Dean loving, and then find a flaw in his speech

There was silence, and Sam realized that Jimmy wanted to ask him to Jessica, and decided to remove it from the embarrassment  
   
"You know, Jessica, I do not grudge ... and I'm not even bad, to be honest ... I'm very well indeed, although I do not know if it makes me honor ... maybe I should ... um ... feel bad?" Sam asked, a bit ' doubtful  
Jimmy beamed. "No, you should not really. Indeed, I think .... "

"thing?"  
"I think you ... .both a good guy, Sam, I really think, and you do not deserve to feel bad, neither Jessica nor for anyone," said Jimmy a little 'embarrassed

Sam looked at him in amazement, and then threw her arms around him.  
"Thanks Jimmy, you're a friend," she said, and Jimmy smiled.  
   
 

 

January 13

  
"Mom, that sweet vanilla we have prepared ... ..Sammy will be delighted," said Dean, looking to mix the pudding into the bowl  
"I know," he said, smiling Mary  
"I could not ...?" Dean asked, his voice mischievous  
"Hold down the legs, it is for the birthday party of your brother"  
"Ugh" Dean pouted

 

 

 

January 14 - Valentine's Day - Birthday party of Sam

Sam Winchester He performed the years on Valentine's Day ... when Dean had come to know, just two weeks before, had looked forward to this day, like an endless day of jokes ... .vittima Sammy Winchester

Sam feared that day more than any other ... for some reason he had always hated Valentine's ... perhaps because it had never been able to celebrate it with anyone ... it was always single at that time ... and with the fact that Jessica now ... even if had passed, it seemed just one day to celebrate ....

He got up from his bed (alone this time) already intimidated by the avalanche of jokes that Dean had him combined. He walked quite tranquilo, had no reason to fear anything in her room .... And then, as soon as you open the door ... ..  
   
FRUUUSCHHH

A quantity of red petals fell on his head. Sam he was wrapped completely, some even fell into the mouth ... .Dean - damn - had placed a bucket with those petals, over the door, and he went right straight

"Dean, this I'll get you," shouted Sam, Dean while still in his room, he knew from the noise, that the joke had been successful, and laughed.

 

 

*

  
"I mean, I can not understand why you hate Valentine's Day, Sammy," Dean said, and bit into a rusk with honey  
"Perhaps because it is a stupid party? Ah no, maybe it's because I'm single, "Sam muttered sarcastically  
"Cheer up, Sam, think of those two pigeons on the window sill, cooing happy"  
"Eh? Thing? Where? "Said Sam, turning

Dean took the opportunity to spray a raspberry sauce in the bowl of Sam, drawing a heart

"Dean, you're a m ...".  
"Nothing bad language in my house, mister" scolded Mary, trying not to laugh, while Dean laughed openly now

"But mom, she made me a heart"  
"Well, the hearts are all well and good"  
Dean now he touched his stomach from laughing too, and had fallen on the floor

Sam with a disgusted face tasted with a spoon the raspberry sauce, and what amazing ... ..gli pleased ....

From the face in ecstasy that was Sam, Mary heads straight away that Sam had enjoyed  
"Dean, your brother like your heart," said Mary, laughing  
Dean blushed at that, and immediately stopped laughing, and Sam almost choked on my coffee  
   
   
   
*

  
"What you gave to Sam for his birthday?" Charlie asked Dean, while they were taking a walk  
"I ... um ... a ship ... well, not a real ship ... a model to be built, he is always so ... industrious .diligente ... ... I'm sure you will appreciate it ... will appreciate it, do you?" The Dean asked a bit 'worried.

"You know, a ship is also a symbol of a port, a shelter ... when it is said that a person seeks refuge in someone else, often said" you're my port ... my ship, "he said dreamily Charlie

"Ohh well, I did not know ... I ... I swear I did not do it for that" minds Dean

Charlie chuckled. "Even if it were, there would be nothing wrong, it is a beautiful thing," said Charlie  
Dean paused to phrase something beautiful and smiled.  
   
   
   
   
*

Sam came home around 17:00 pm, and Dean chided.

"Where have you been all this time? The party starts in three hours "  
"You said well, in three hours, not now," Sam snorted, looking wrong  
"You still have to have a bath, prepare yourself ..." said Dean  
"By chance I changed my mom and I have not noticed?" He said angrily Sam  
"Ok ... I'm sorry, I'm exaggerating, but ... ..Sam, it's your party, I want everything to be perfect, I'm happy  
Sam stared at him frustrated

"If you wanted to make me happy, you should not have to celebrate my birthday," said Sam  
"But ...." Dean had horrified expression on his face, and perhaps a bit 'sad  
"Quiet, I'll come ... now go ... .to take a shower" Sam gestured  
 

"What's wrong? "He asked the mother sorry  
"I ... .I do not know, Mom, I do not know really ... .." said Dean sad  
   
 

Sam was in the shower, holding his head under water, cursing himself for his behavior.  
Celebrate her feast, he had never been so hard like this time, knowing to love his brother  
But it was not fair that Dean had to pay for it. For no fault of his.  
 

He came out of the shower, and looked at the little package that he had hidden in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Open it. A necklace with a pendant, representing a humanoid head with horns ... a protection spell ...  
From that reminded Sam, he had always had, his mother had told him that had they given him a distant uncle ....  
 

He wondered if Dean would understand the gesture of the pendant, it would have been embarrassing if Dean would tell him: "Sam, are you crazy? I'm not your boyfriend "

God ... it was so pathetic ....  
 

Dean there was still bad because of Sam's reaction, he wondered if he had done no wrong to combine this party ... maybe it would be best if you had your own business ... he walked into Sam's room to apologize, but not I find it….  
 

Sam had gone to the room of Dean to apologize for being a spoiled, ungrateful brat, but did not find him. With his elbow accidentally he struck his portfolio, which fell to the ground. He bent down to pick it up in a hurry ... .I was just need to find other excuses to quarrel with his brother ... ..but portfolio fell from a photo ....  
 

Sam could not believe it ... .quelli seemed ... a little Sam, cots, and a small ... small .the Dean Dean will have had it and not four years, and he bent down to give a little kiss on the forehead in a Sam that he could not have more than a few months ... and the little smile that gesture  
   
*

Dean did not find Sam in his room, he felt in his room and found him right there.  
He immediately noticed that Sam was crying, even though it was his back turned

"Sam, listen, I'm an idiot, I should have realized immediately that you did not want this party, and I insisted ... now I say that it does not do anything ok? But do not do that, please do not do that, I do not want to see you so, "said Dean, turning it

Sam turned around with tears in his eyes saying "sorry Dean, I did not peek into your things ... but the wallet had fallen and ...."

"Sam? What are you saying? "Dean asked worriedly  
Sam showed the picture in his hand, his brother  
"Ohh ... Sam, that's ...." He did not know how to explain to his brother, tell him how long was that that picture was there in his wallet ... it was one of the few photographs he had with Sam, before he went out of his life .

Sam hugged him instinctively saying "it is beautiful, Dean"  
Dean did not know what to say  
"Listen, about the party ..."  
"Do not say anything, I want to ... do not have to cancel anything"  
Dean sighed. "Then go get immediately to dress, shit, that it's getting late," retorted Dean

  
   
   
Roadhouse - 20:00  
 

"Dean, you will not have exaggerated with the balloons? I do not have 10 years, "said Sam By taking two in hand, respectively red and orange  
"Shut up, brat," she said Dean lanciandogliene one

"I remind you that today I officially became an adult" he retorted Sam laughing  
 

"I agree with Sam. It's so full of balloons that looks like a football championship, "said cheerful Ash  
"And I stumbled twice, TWO." He added Jo, waving his fingers to emphasize it.

"Jo ?? Ash? "Dean exclaimed in surprise  
"There you have made to come!" Sam said happily, hugging them

Dean continued to have a stunned look.

"Dean, I told you I knew it, guys: this is Dean, my brother!" Said Sam  
"Dean! I knew that surprise was when Sam over to invite us to his party, he told us that he is the famous brother you were looking for, "said Merry Jo

"Karma, amigos. Karma "Ash said, squinting

"Ash, old tramp that you are nothing ... .prova to put ransacked the place, and I'll let you rebuild" shouted Ellen, in a kind of salute

"It is always a pleasure to hear words of love from you to me, Ellen ... Also I love you," Ash said

Ellen winked at Sam and Dean, as to make it clear that he enjoyed teasing him

"So, you have made peace?" Sam asked Jo  
"Well, you, mom continues to treat him badly, but I think they do it with affection, this time ... .there are clarified and he told her:" Madam, I know I'm an exhibitionist, flower child, chapel and unreliable, but I assure you that I love your daughter with all my heart, "he said Jo imitating his voice low and mighty Ash

"And you?" Dean asked curiously

"Well, my mom all of a sudden he could no longer speak, he just mumbled something like," the well know the right words to silence the mothers "Jo said, imitating the voice of his mother" and then moved away by the sounds like he was a dripping tap, of course she was crying, "said Jo satisfied  
 

"Ash, good for nothing, if you let me fall pastries, go to buy them back even at midnight," said Ellen to yet another slip of Ash  
 

"Slipped on one of your giant balloons, Dean," Sam said, sfottendolo

"my? I've never seen them in my life ... maybe yours, it's your party, Sammy, "said Dean indifferent  
   
 

  
Within a quarter of an hour also arrived Charlie and Anna, dressed respectively with a flaming red dress, purple and glistening, and Gabe and Lucius, and were immediately targeted by Ash, when he saw they were dressed: Gabe with an orange shirt and yellow pants phosphorescent, and Lucio with a shirt of the same color of Gabe and orange pants.

"Your clothes I like, guys ... vi trained to compete with Harlequin?" Asked Ash

"Ash, old goat, let alone those poor boys," said Ellen, while Gabe and Lucio were already putting agree to fix Ash with an endless series of jokes  
 

Ten minutes later, while the local was very filling, along with other school friends Sam, also came Jimmy, or rather his arrival was announced by yet another slipped on a ball.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy ... it's my fault, I exaggerated with" Dean said balls, helping him to his feet

"Stain ... .colorano the environment ... bad .uh..meno that Sam's gift, is not fragile ...." Said Jimmy, collecting the packet dropped,  
 

Unexpectedly ten minutes after the arrival of Jimmy, Mary showed up, to the astonishment of Sam. He had a long dress with a sparkly pink.

"Mom? What are you doing here? "Asked Sam

"I could not miss the 18 years of my son," Mary said, bending down to kiss him on the cheek "This is for you, but it will only open after dinner," Mary said pointing to the little packet in his hand, he knew that Dean contain the pudding they had prepared together.

 


	17. Birthday party of Sam the second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Dean kisses Sam!

The party goes to great, with lots of loud music. While Dean had offered to make a few cocktails at the bar, to have some fun '.  
"What about, Ellen? I just shaken? "Dean said, laughing, as he waved emphatically.

  
"These tattoos are disgusting, remove them immediately," he said Charlie taking a fake tissue and wetting him on the arm  
"Oh, no, Charlie, what are you doing? You ruined a work of art! "Said dean

  
"Charlie good, good job. Sucked, Dean! "Added a Sam raising his voice, as he danced on the runway  
"Girls want" Dean said, settling better hair pulled up with jel

  
Sam grunted something unintelligible, and fuming with jealousy headed a group of girls particularly frivolous, asking who wanted to dance with him. They accepted all.  
Dean suddenly became dark and stopped laughing ... .and two or three times he forgot the customers' orders, and once succeeded in breaking a glass.

  
"I almost like it better Ash assistant" ascertained Ellen, looking reproachfully at the glass on the floor  
"Excuse me," Dean said only, sorry

  
"Forget it, I do," said Ellen, as Ash secretly, commented to a friend "if I was I, you would covered me with insults."

  
"What is it, Dean? You look down in the dumps, do not stay here to work, you go by Sam and you have fun , is his feast "said the Ellen.

  
It seemed that Dean was just waiting. Immediately he left the counter, in time to see that Sam was performing rather sensually, imitating the dance of Michael Jackson on the song "Billie Jean"

  
  


Sam noticed that Dean was looking at him from under his hat, and smiled mischievous, continuing to dance  
Dean decided not to think about what he did, and came up favoring what he had taken as a strange and subtle game, or perhaps provocative. He came up behind Sam, who seeing him behind him, began to slowly rub, playing with the pelvis

Dean gulped, but he had not been giving him the satisfaction to make him uncomfortable. He picked up the provocation, rubbing in turn, behind Sam dancing him virtually stuck, holding hands on hips. Sam did not expect it, and almost escaped a groan, immediately suppressed

 

The song was about to end, and Dean turned to him to make a quick turnaround that almost made him dizzy. When the song ends, Sam had to look away, for fear that he felt riscaldargli redness on the cheeks, was visible.  
 

 

Gabe and Lucio spent the whole evening making jokes at the poor Ash, who continued to run, shouting or chasing them, as they laughed. The last they had combined, had been to try to burn his hat.  
   
   
*

  
It was the hour of the opening of gifts. Everyone began around to see Sam as he opened them. Sam began with that of Jimmy, which contained a book by Stephen King. "Dreamcatcher"

"I know I go crazy about Stephen King," said Jimmy, while Sam was looking radiant,  
and Dean felt insanely jealous of Stephen King.

Anna gave him instead a pair of very fashionable glasses, which he felt immediately. Were blacks. Sam said, "makes me look cool?" Arousing the laughter and applause of all.  
"I take it for a yes," he said.  
 

Charlie's gift was a book of dreams, given that he and Charlie had this shared passion for the dream world. But what he did not know Charlie, was that lately the dreams Sam had not been properly quiet. He feigned a smile a bit 'forced. Who knows, maybe he would still come in handy.

Lucio gift turned out to be a shirt that says "I'm cool, so do not break the ... .."

"Do not finish that word in my local, Sam!" Ellen rebuked him from behind the counter

"Damn, he's hearing of an eagle" Lucio said, shaking his head, admired  
Sam laughed and thanked him for the gift, then passing to discard to Gabe, who turned out to be a fair amount of sweets and candies and sweets of all kinds ... .cominciò immediately to someone to taste and to offer it to others.

 

  
Ash gave him a soccer album, Jo, and a clock radio

He discarded the sweet of Mary, thanking you very much for the thought and began to serve at the tables

Ellen's gift turned out to be a giant cake made of melted chocolate and cream. Sam immediately went to hug her, seeing her moved, and sbaciucchiò.

"Do not let me fall out the candles, young man. Now discard the other gifts, and then eat the cake, "she said, moved  
 

 

He discarded the other gifts, some of which contained bracelets and chains, stuff to dress, hats, CDs, trendy accessories ... ..

Dean lacked the gift, and Sam knew it, but for some strange reason, not to ask him if he still felt ... I do not know if it was because he feared that he had him did not, or because he sensed that it had to be something intimate, and no he wanted to discard it in the midst of all.

Dean came to him for help, coming forward and giving him finally of its own.  
Sam picked it up, trying not to show his nervousness, and trying not to make it clear that he had waited his gift for several long minutes.  
 

He discarded the blue card night, and found us inside the box of a galleon model, very large, to be mounted.  
He was speechless.

"If you do not like, we can always change it," said Dean worried  
"what are you talking about? It's wonderful, thanks to Dean, "he said, his eyes twinkling.  
 

 

 

And now it was up to the cake. Ellen had already put out the candles, lit them to him and Dean.

"Make a wish, Sam," said Dean

Sam expressed it, already aware that he would never come true. And he blew.  
  


 

 

After about an hour, Mary came to them to inform them that, that morning was a strange package arrived at their home, with a note saying it had to be open only to the 22.

It was 22.

Sam opened it curious. There was not even the address.  
A cassette.

"Ellen, still works the VCR attached to the TV there, right?" He asked, referring to the old TV set high in the living room.

"Sure, give it to me, Sam. I put it right away "  
Sam and Dean felt a little nervous, not knowing where it came from that videotape and by whom.  
 

Just he clicked the play, Dean saw clearly the face of their father, and was stunned.  
"Dad!" Snapped surprised while Mary said softly, "Oh God ... John ...."

Sam looked both surprised. Father? His father??  
 

 

  
John was sitting on a couch in a modest house, and said: "Hello, Sam. I'm John, your father. Forgive me if I'm not there with your brother and your mother to celebrate your birthday, and I was there to celebrate even the previous ones "

Dean saw that Sam was thrilling, and hugged him

"Forgive me for not being there has ever been, I would have wanted to be there for you ...."

John was going to have a moment of emotion when he was about to cry, and at that moment, a man hitherto hidden by the recovery of the camera, came closer on the sofa, for laying a hand on his shoulder  
John smiled grateful

"But I hope to be there in the future for you. I would really, and this ... .filmato, is to tell you "

It seemed that John no longer able to say the least, and the other man spoke

"Hello Sam, my name is Bobby, I'm an old friend of your father, and I too am looking forward to meet you"  
Bobby Dean looked with curiosity ... .aveva always knew a friend of his father, whose name was so, but perhaps will have met in passing once or twice, when he was very small.  
 

"I hope things between you and your brother go well. Your father speaks always good to talk to me about your brother, and I also often about you, so that I can not wait to meet you both. Happy birthday, Sam, "Bobby said, still holding the arm of John, who seemed to be trying to drown his face in his handkerchief, and had finally given up the idea to be filmed.

The video ends. All the boys, including Sam's friends, were delighted. They all turned to Sam, trying whenever possible to hide the emotion, and it was kind of leaning his head on Dean's legs, -just a few seconds after it had started the video - who was sitting on one of the sofas, because He was not safe to stand.  
 

 

Ten minutes later, we were all still talking about the video of Sam's father, making him a thousand questions. Sam did not seem to want to get up from the Dean legs, listened to everyone, but absently.

"Guys, now let a little 'in peace, mh?" Dean said, fiddling with his fingers with a few strands of hair Sam  
 

Mary seemed to have returned a ghost, after John video. Absolutely he not said anything. He was just stops them, motionless.

After a few minutes, he approached the boys, while Sam was still lying on the sofa, with her head resting on Dean's legs, and told the guys that did not feel good, and it was better that he came home.

Dean and Sam barely deigned to glance. Not their fault. Not deliberately. After watching that video, it was as if it was dropped like a veil over their family. Dean had heard all the confusion and the loss of Sam, and he understood, given that virtually had never known his father, and now received a video message from him. And Mary ... .it was their mother, but at that moment it felt as if you were alone ... as if she were not present them from them, there was, but there was not really ... it was hard to explain. They felt ...... just ....

 

*

  
Ten minutes later, Sam was rinsing his face, trying to recover from the emotion of the video, when Dean joined him.

"I'm fine, Dean, I'm not going to die," Sam chuckled, wiping his face  
"I know. You know ... .it must be necessarily a bad thing ... the video I say. It can be ... .potrebbe signify a new beginning "

"I'm not ... AGAINST ... .Dean ... ..I am just ... .surprised ... and I do not know if you believe his words ... well, who tells me that they are true?"

"Sammy ...."

"I trust only you ... .just about you"  
"......".

"I have to ... .darti one thing," said Sam, making finally courage. "Come "  
Dean joined him, a bit 'anxious, out of the place.

Sam before leaving, he took a small package that he had hidden in a drawer in the room Ellen, and then reached out Dean.

 

  
"What is all this mystery?" Dean asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Dean, listen ... do not take it the wrong way ..." began Sam

"God, Sammy, what happened now?" Dean asked, scared

"Nothing ... nothing ... is that ... .sai, I told you that I have never celebrated Valentine's Day, so I have not been able to do no gifts on this day, because I was always single and ... .." said Sam babbling more and more in every single word

Dean closed his eyes and began to intuit the truth. "Sammy, you're saying that ...."

"I know that on this day the gifts should be exchanging them between boyfriends, and I know that I'm the one who now has to receive them, but not ... In short I wanted to do this, because you're my brother, and I wanted to do it, I do not think of it as a gesture of love ... .I .... "Sam had now become purple, and she could not look up.

"Sam, let me see it," said Dean alone, surprised, excited and happy at the same time

"O - okay ...." He Said Sam still holding his gaze to the ground, and passing the tiny packet, feeling a ridiculous teenager to her first crush.

Dean took the package with trembling hands, and unwrapped it, swallowing several times.  
   
A pendant ... ..  
 

"I ... .l'ho always had ...... but ... ..ecco, I wish it would keep you now. I realize that is not very nice .... "Sam said, apologizing

"God, Sam, it's gorgeous," Dean said with eyes that gleamed

"Are you sure? You do not have to say it just to make me happy .... "

"Put it" he ordered Dean

Sam obeyed, happy, enjoying the contact of his brother's neck skin, and proximity.  
 

"Before leaving, I put the photo of the two of us from small, inside your ship, so when you have built, you can embellish it with that picture. I allowed myself to believe that I liked a lot," said Dean

  
"Damn, Dean ...."

"I thought it would be embarrassing to do it in front of everyone ... I was right?" Dean asked, smiling

"You did very well," he said sam almost moved, the initiative of his brother, and was pleasantly surprised that his initiative.

  
From inside the room, share a slow very romantic.

Dean walked over to Sam, smiling, saying nothing, pulling his hands as if to an invitation.

Sam followed him, a bit 'hesitant, and Dean put her arms around him, looking at him seriously.

Sam was in awe, but did not move, and they began to dance slowly, Sam put his head to Dean's neck

This is strange thought Sam. But neither of them spoke.

Sam moved her head forward, close to Dean's face. The temptation to kiss him, now, was so strong as to be almost painful.

Dean's face was in shadow, but Sam could feel the tension that emanated from him, like a knife.  
 

A knife. No. he should not rethink his damned nightmares, right now.

Maybe Dean sensed that the situation was a bit 'too weird, he said, "the party is not over yet ... .there is still another surprise for you"

Maybe Sam hoped the surprise of which spoke was a kiss, and maybe he thought Dean might misunderstand because he specified: "We have to go to a place, I'll take you there and then ... .well this is a surprise ..."

Sam did not seem so convinced. He wanted to stay there, with Dean, alone. Until the end of the party.

"Trust me, you'll have fun," the Dean said, trying to convince him

Sam felt very lost, he might have kissed Dean at that very moment .... Even Dean seemed a bit in awe, but just at that moment, Gabe yelled from inside the local "DEAAAANNNNNNN IF WE HAVE TO GO, let's hurry!"

Sam and Dean roused immediately, moving away

"Yes, Gab. Let's go. Call the others !! "

 

Gabe had lent his bike to Dean and Sam, as they would have joined them in the car together with older friends who had a driver's license, and the others would do the same.  
 

Midnight was approaching. By now it was pitch dark. Dean was driving with some concern the motion of Gabe. Sam was behind, completely at the mercy of his poor driving skills, and if you were hurt because of him, Mary would first inflated barrel Dean and then he would drive scourged alone to punish himself.

"Perhaps it was not a good idea to take the bike. He has not even a helmet, Sam, "Dean tried to scream, overlooking the wind noise while they were crossing the glades near their city.

He drove with his hands Sam narrow your stomach. The speedometer marked 80 km / h.  
Dean remembered the gift that Sam had done, it was surprised and happy, and embarrassed, in receiving it. Apparently he just thought it was a gift from love.

The speedometer marked 90 km / h.  
Listen Sam squeeze more on him, and he remembered the slow danced only minutes before.  
95.

A as he had almost succumbed to the temptation to kiss him.  
"Dean"  
100.

A as we had come dangerously close ......

"Dean!" Sammy almost cried. It was that, or perhaps it was the sound of the horn of a truck, to bring back itself Dean.

He swerved suddenly, barely keeping control of the bike. Hear the wheels screeching dangerously, then managed to slow down gradually and then eventually stop, approaching the road and stop the engine. Sam was crouched over him, for all of these maneuvers time.

What the hell was he thinking? What the fuck was he doing?

Sam got out to release tension, and Dean had the crowds and sudden fear that he was running away from him, he would have said he did not see him again.

He would never see again ....

"Sam, Sammy, wait," said Dean, chasing

 

 

"I'm here, Dean ...." Sam was not going to run away. He just wanted to take fiato.Era left the road, and stopped on the grass.  
 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Sammy ... do not know what the hell I was thinking" Dean said, shaking his shoulders

"Dean is all ok ..."

"No no no ... it's not ok ... .we could hurt us both ... .I could hurt you, it's my fault ..."

"O - ok ...." Sam said, still shocked to be able to formulate a coherent thought;

then she smiled, trying to be seen serene, and trying to instill calm even his brother. He took his hands and placed them on the face.

"See? I'm fine, I'm not hurt, we're fine both, Dean. Nothing happened, "said Sam, determined and sweet at the same time.

Dean still had all the muscles of the rigid body, the tension, but the words of Sam were slowly reassuring and almost without realizing it, now his hands were opening up more about Sam's cheeks. Dean saw the green eyes of Sam, staring at him with curiosity, and with the same curiosity began to stroke his cheeks repeatedly with the thumb, touching the corner of the lips several times without being able to stop, apparently without even realizing it.

"Dean," Sam said with a faint groan, while Dean had spent hours right on the lip of Sam, stroking, slowly at first, then almost forcing him to open up.

Somewhere in his mind clouded he realized what he was doing, he realized that the gesture had gone over to the fraternal limit, but he could no longer stop

He puts pressure again on the lip of Sam, almost in a trance, and Sam opened it, looking scared seeds, with a mixture of awe, but without flinching

Perhaps he also realized that he was no longer time for jokes, that the thing was fucking serious  
 

Dean just saw that Sam just open the lip, caught Sam's head close to her, without stopping, until their lips touched.

He perceived the surprise of Sam, and he was afraid of being rejected, but Sam stood still.

Dean moved his mouth to Sam, in a call to overcome the obstacle of his lips, the invitation which Sam replied with a groan, opening his mouth.

Dean then pulled him closer to himself, in a most passionate kiss. He was afraid that Sam would send him away, that would be going to say to her mother, and then to his father, who would have told them I did not want to see his brother and that he should stay away from him for a lifetime.

But Sam did not. Dean grabbed the necklace with one hand, to approach closer to him, and then shook the pendant in his hands, while still in Dean's neck

This possibly made even more exciting Dean. He continued to kiss Sam, hungry. Their tongues mingled as he would not have believed possible, even in the most romantic dreams. She continued to explore every centimeter of Sam's mouth as he answered the kiss with long sighs, holding a hand to his chest.  
 

BOOM. A burst of fireworks broke the air fires. The brothers had a startled gasp, but you were not detached. Looked uncertain firework that bore the green blinking  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY  
   
**DEAN**

 

Heck, it was so ... .buffo and teasing, which had arrived just then.

Gabe and Lucio, those rascals ... would have to wait the arrival, and yet if you were handsomely infischiati.

Sam looked at him fleetingly on the mobile phone display. Midnight minus five. It was not even past midnight, so it was still February 14. He had received a kiss on Valentine's day, the person who wanted most in the world, under the fireworks with a dedication on his part. Was he dreaming?  
 

Sam was shocked beyond measure, but Dean did not want him to look. In a second burst of fireworks, he turned back his face, continuing to kiss him

Sam continued to look at the writing that had just come back, for a moment, and then closed his eyes, drifting from that kiss that he could be so wrong, and yet felt to be so all-encompassing.  
 

At some point, perhaps Dean realized that, although they had to breathe, and broke away from the mouth of Sam, to the sound of a loud snap.

They looked. Embarrassed, confused, guilty?

Dean looked at Sam any trace of disgust, from him. But he found curiosity, and something else that no leaders ... .soggezione?

Sam instead looked at him as if he was expecting an outburst of anger, at any moment.

Dean stood up, feeling unsteady on his feet, and even leaders, Sam not going to make it alone. With a sharp movement of the arm, he pulled him up.

Sam threw a sharp look, but Dean did not have the strength to hold his gaze.

"Forgive me, Sam. I ... .ti swear I'll never do it again something like this ... "

Sam looked at him, eyes wide.

 

*

  
Dean had warned everyone with a phone, who had had an unfortunate accident with the scooter, and apologized to all, but they were a little 'shaken, and moreover were too tired to stay there beyond. Sam had said he still saw the fires, because two assholes did not want to wait for them, and that he was sorry so much, but he and Sam wanted to go home now.

Sam on his part, Jimmy asked him to accompany them home, because in the meantime it was the parents arrived to pick him up, and so Gabe and Lucio also came back in possession of the bike, with Dean that he felt the need to reassure Gabe that still the bike does not he had done nothing, and that was done with those things.

He had not had the courage to tell everyone the truth: they had almost risked making accident and get hurt seriously, because of him.

But Sam knew.

Just as he also knew what he had done then after Dean.

Before he threatens to kill him, and then almost violent. It was a monster. A monster

If the boys were the least noticed that Dean and Sam had something wrong, from their faces, they made no word. Li hailed sorry, and then Sam and Dean slipped into the car.  
 

They were silent all the way, until they returned not home.

The house was empty and dark. Mary slept already, and Dean thanked all the saints for this. He was afraid that if she looked at him, he realized what he had just done.

"Good night, Sammy" the only said, before running off to his room, without having the courage to face it, while all the parts of himself shouting Vile vile vile coward coward coward  
 

Sam watched him climb the stairs hurriedly, feeling sadder than ever.

 

 

 

 

3:30 in the morning hours  
 

Dean was not able to sleep, and had declined to take a little 'milk, in the hope that he could make him sleep. What I did not expect was to find Sam them. Awake watching television.

"Do not ... do not you sleep?" Dean asked, pouring himself a bit 'of milk in the glass

"And you?" Sam asked. In the light of the lamp that dimly illuminated the living room, he saw that Sam had deep eye sockets. He could not tell if she had been crying. Probably yes.

   
Because of him ....

He could not bear that his brother was suffering because of him.

She sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about last night, Sammy. I fucked up. "

Sam did not answer. He felt that Dean must have felt very guilty, and he immediately wanted to reassure him, throwing her arms around him, tell him that it was nothing. But he did not. He wanted to see how far his regret - you see that monster?  
 

  
"You Do not believe me?" The Dean asked, his voice just a bit 'cracked; at that point, Sam, won by tenderness, he stretched out his arms to receive him in a hug. Dean sighed, feeling calmer.

"Quiet, Dean. Mica we have killed anyone, right? "Said Sam with a reassuring voice  
Dean planted a kiss on her hair, apologetically yet.

Sam also felt calmer. The specter of that night Tragedy had vanished, Dean had not explained why he had kissed, or Sam felt ready to explain to him why he had decided to pay it. Nothing mattered except the fact of recognizing that the incident had happened and put on a mighty gravestone.  
 

Obviously with the statement "put on a mighty gravestone" Sam did not mean to kiss him again, with the same momentum, and perhaps even more than the first night. Yet it had just happened. And their intentions of repentance had been dispatched to the moon without mercy, if they both were highly infischiati

As they kissed, neither knew if the other was at least reflecting on the fact that you were turning to two lovers, but also this thought had vanished right away.

Now there were only them. Their mouths. Their hands, which caress your face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they kissed !! you appreciated ?? ps in the final, they kiss again ... I do not know yet is very clear: ppp


	18. Pov Dean - Sam

 

POV SAM

 

  
I wake up. The feeling is to feel the lack of something.

Then I realize what it is. The Dean's lips. After we kissed, the second time, we went everyone in our room to sleep.  
And of course I wanted to kiss him again.

A dream looong. Maybe I was kissing up to just before I woke up.  
I could not go to sleep? Oh no, the damn alarm clock that tells me that I have to go to school, stopped me.  
No. school? how can I go to school after last night?  
   
 

  
POV DEAN

Curse. I head to pieces. The feeling is that is to have taken a colossal hangover.  
I did not sleep a damn.  
I can not get up fro this bed.  
   
 

"Dean is not well this morning, Sam. I think it might have a little 'fever, but did not sleep last night? "She asked Mary to Sam while had breakfast

"You're asking me? I not sleep with him, "Sam said, almost choking on the cup of milk

"I mean, it is not that you have done something to the party yesterday, right? something illegal ... .type alcohol, drugs ... .Is not did drank, true? "Mary asked again, not realizing the embarrassment of sam growing

"Mom, it's an interrogation? You know we're the good guys, "he said Sam always blushing more, not having the courage to look. "The truth is that yesterday we came back very late, have not had much sleep ... and perhaps has drunk a beer or two ... maybe the guy does not stand alcohol," Sam said sarcastically, staging an attitude to theater actor.

Mary sighed and said: "Anyway, then I can not accompany you to school, Sam. I have to run to the post office, now, before it begins to fill the code, and then I have a bunch of stuff to do ... you could take a bus, but perhaps it is best to look after your brother, while I'm gone. Do you want?"

Sam hoped he would not be too excited results in crying almost "Yes", but Mary the prendette contentment as to have an excuse to skip school.  
"Do not despair, your brother, who is unwell ... .we see you for lunch. Hello darling. "  
 

Millions of thoughts crowded into Sam's mind at that moment, and each other's most forbidden.  
   
 

  
POV DEAN

I'm so sorry that he had to tell my mother that I was unwell ... .Sammy will think you do not want to see him. I have to get up right away. Courage. One, two ... ..

Click. the sound of the door opening.

Ok this did not expect. Sammy?

"Sammy, I'm sorry but I can not drive you to school this morning, my head hurts, I beg you to believe me."

"I know, Dean ... I am come to tell you that I do not go to school today. Mom can not accompany me. Too many commitments. And she told me to ... er ... .take care of you .... "  
 

Perhaps my mouth trace a thin silent O. Sammy looks down. I can not understand what goes on in his head. Shame?

Then he looks up, and it seems trace me with x-rays. I have enough experience with the girls, to understand when a woman wants me ...... I look at Sam and I seem to have caught a subtle flash of malice, and perhaps even lust.

I sense that he would like to do something, but it's like blocked. Maybe he thinks it would reject.

I remained silent for a few seconds, and he equals.

"Sit down," I say, pointing to the bed

He does it, keeping his eyes down, but when you sit down, her face still leaning toward me. We look. Sam might see me swallowing, uncertain. She stares at me again with that look, and after a moment of uncertainty, slowly sling on me. Delicate as a silk ribbon. And it is with the same delicacy that I am the meeting, framing  his face with her hands, and stroking his hair.

We kiss again and again and again. Our touches are languid and delicate, while our bodies are pressing for even closer huddle.

Sam lies down completely on top of me, crossing his arms and by surrounding them on my neck as I kissed romantically. I could not see anything. I was surrounded by his body, from his mouth and above all by his hair, long, they are threatening to fall on top in the mouth

When, occasionally, Sam rose slightly, to resume air and push aside, while I, "submissive" and almost completely covered by him, at least I could move my hands, just his shoulders squeezed in reaction to every kiss, and to hear the consistezza of his skin under my fingers.

  
   
   
 

POV DEAN

Sam kissing and touching, it started to become as simple as breathing. Natural. Like I was just born for it. Of course, physical contact between us has been installed from the beginning, from the first day that we met, but if before I could still have some inhibitions to touch him, to caress him, not anymore. They are quiet, thanks to Sammy, who breaks through all my worries and concerns of being a pervert, grabbing my hands, and squeezing more about her hips; sometimes surrounds me around the waist, looking at me with his head cocked, adoring ... and I'm like, "moved, Sammy, not in public. They see us. Mom can see us. "But he laughs naively, and does not move, and I just can not send him away. I take his face in my hands, and I give him the pat on the face, while continuing to look at me with that adoring gaze.  
   
 

POV SAM

I do not think I could try a so-encompassing feeling for a person. More than what I felt for Jessica. The initial confusion gave way to joy, to the Blessed amazement, as if immersed in a kind of ecstasy. The moral grievances of this feeling, if ever there were, have disappeared. Or at least I think. Part of me, and even Dean, I think ... .more to feel guilty, but it is only a moment, and then every little trace of guilt is wiped out, leaving only the ecstasy.

Of course, the fear of being discovered, there is always, but still managed to stop us. I believe I am the most relaxed of the two. Sometimes we're both on the couch, and I have his head resting on a pillow, which is still on the Dean's legs, while he absently stroking my hair.

And I understand to be lost, when even when he saw my mother in the living room, not shot up like a spring, remaining composed.

I sense rather Dean, stiffen, and his hand almost immobilize, and then resume slowly, cautiously.

Yet it is a treasure. Do not send me away. He's never done even once.  
   
 

POV DEAN:

There was not a clarifying dialogue between us; maybe both fear the moment when the other wants to talk about his feelings, or maybe we are afraid both of being told, "but you've got in your head? In love! ?? "I'm your brother! How can you be in love with me? It's just impulse, hormones ", and taken by this fear, neither of them would prefer to deal with it. We look with those adoring eyes, and at that moment it is as if the ones I suffice.  
 

But maybe not enough for Sam.

 He never asked me anything. Even once; Yet more and more often I see strange looks when we pass in front of the girls. Glances of anger, indignation, fear, sadness ... ..and I wonder: can you be jealous?

I thought of when Sam had given  a slut Jessica. I had to prepare myself to feel give the pimp? Inside me, I laugh. Maybe inside of me I do not take very seriously this jealousy.

And wrong. I realize only days later than it was naive. Distracted.

And callous, maybe.  
 

"YOU'RE A BASTARD !!!" He scream one day, in the middle of a discussion.

I do not remember even more because we had discussed. I just remember i mentioned that he was absent for three days, cold, and that if he wanted to back down as far as we could speak clearly, instead of acting thus.

He looked at me with that air mixed with surprise, confusion, fear, and then replaced by what I believe I have interpreted as anger, resentment, loss of control, and frustration.

 And then he tells me the fucking sentence.

I associated them for them the word "bastard" in a hypothetical accusation that I took advantage of my younger brother, and I felt terrible, but then he said:  
"Are you trying to get your hands on, because you are tired and want to put an end to our relationship? I will not let the blame on me! "He had stated.

"Sam, what the fuck you say '?" I yelled perhaps a bit' too strong. I was really about to lose control. And hearing the words put an end to our relationship had hurt me more than I could expect, when I passed the remaining three days to imagine the hear talk to me say.

"Do not pretend not to know! I see you know, always surrounded by different goose, many of whom are my age! "Was the turn of Sam, screaming. Immediately after not looking at me, perhaps he felt that bring out the "age" key was a cheap shot, at that time, considering how much trouble I had made for the age of Sam, even though he had just turned 18 years old.

I remained silent at him, stunned. On the one hand, it is as if I had unconsciously begun to breathe. Jealousy…. That was then. Sam was not bored of us. It was just ... ... .geloso.  
The other, however, the fact that he wanted to hurt me on the age factor, was burning in a still quite strong.

Nonetheless, I found the strength to come forward and say: "Sam ... .it is ridiculous, you know what I'm risking, just being with you, so clandestinely?"

"I'm risking too !!!" shouted he reflected.

 

Ok. wrong approach. Damn, brother seemed so docile and sweet, but at times became a real tiger.

"I'm just saying, I would not do if there really would keep ... And do you really think I would send everything to hell, to romp? Do you think you betray? Sam, for God's sake, you know how many women there are who would like to take a ride with me, and I reject? I could fuck every holy night, and perhaps more than one, and instead embraced all the nights I sleep with you! This does not mean anything to you? "  
 

Sam did not seem to have appreciated the fact that I was so full of pretenders ... ..the his face was more livid than before, but at least his gaze seemed to waver, uncertain ....

"Today, we went to that fast food is not it? you saw me get up and throw that piece of paper in the trash, right? Sammy, you saw me or not? "I urge

"Yes," he decided to say

"It was not a fucking ticket! Was the number of the maid's phone, he gave me when he brought us the sandwiches! "

Sam stares at me surprised. I am sure this was not expecting really. Who knows how many insults have thought at that time about the waitress.

It takes advantage of the fact that Sam seems to have lost the words, to approach, confident that I will come not torn apart again, and touch the shoulders

"Sammy, do not be jealous. I know that we have never spoken out about us ... .but I am with you, and I do not want nobody else, believe me ... .there's just you. Even with the girls with whom I've never been betrayed, and certainly would never do this to my brother "

Sam had the saddest air than ever, but at least did not seem angry.

"Please tell me if there was something I did, that made you think of it this way, and not do it again, but tell me, Sammy"

I was definitely craving. I was just a doormat. Without having done anything wrong, damn it!

"Amy ... .Amelia Richardson ... .she ... .potrebbe ...... putting me flea in his ear that you're with ... uh ...... Lisa Braeden. "

"Lisa Braeden ... ..the your science teacher ???" I was amazed, shocked, and also quite pissed.

Sam nodded without looking at me, a little ashamed.

"I can not believe it! Sam, I'm telling you as a big brother, you have to star closer to those who frequent ... .Amelia is your classmate, and probably also makes the friend with you, but it's just one of many to have tried it with me! "

Sam stares at me in horror.

"And I guess that you have neglected to tell you," agreed Dean

Sam was about to jump to want to make the point "amelia" but I interrupt decided

"And Lisa Braeden ... Is your teacher! For God's sake, Sam! I understand that having a relationship with my brother, "said those last six words in a low voice," do not make me a candid exemplary virtue, but I think maybe I'm wrong, do not deserve to be taken even for someone who has dealings with the girls with your classmates, with any specimen of female you breathe, and even with your professors! "

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Sam said sorry

"I expect, later, to hear me say that me also I do with Jimmy. What are you laughing? Also this will happen, you'll see "Dean gestured, partly relieved to be able to snatch a shy giggle Sam.

"And anyway, by the way, Lisa also has a pass at me. But I told him to be engaged. Do you understand what happened, Sam? Amelia, jealous of the fact that I gave you the rope, and seeing that Lisa makes me sweet eyes, thought I was busy with her ... .because I could, uh, have also said they are committed to Amelia, and he must have thought was with her , and to take revenge of this fact, it came to you to tell you, thinking about me get into trouble, as your teacher .... "

Sam was no longer listening to the monologue of Dean ... .si was stopped at the fact that Dean had said it to Amelia, that to Lisa, to be engaged ... with him ....

Of course, she had not told him, but it was implicit

It was as if Dean had more or less admitted that they were together.

"Sam, are you still listening? Do not even think that I'm a freak, right? "Worried Dean

"God, Dean ... .I'm so sorry ... .I was ... .accecato jealousy ??. I should have come straight to you ...."

"And why did not you?"

"I was afraid…..."

"About what?"

"To be ridiculous ... .and then you're a nice guy, every day I have this fear that ... .you you wake up one morning and decide that ... ..that we're doing a crap ... and you want to have resume normal relations .... .with women ... .not with ... with me .... "

Sam had told every word, flaring warmly, and now had almost neck on fire. Dean hugged him right away, seeing his embarrassment.

"You think I'm not the same fears that I am? You're still so young, Sam. You think I'm not afraid that one day you are a beautiful girl, with a beautiful head, and decide that you want to have a normal story, healthy, and with your older brother you could never have it? "  
 

These words them to him whisper as I keep it still embraced, not daring to look at him. Maybe I'm afraid of his gaze and his response. Maybe I'm afraid to tell me that I might be right.

"Dean, I do not ... do not ... I do ..voglio only to be with you ..."  
Sam tells me, sweeter than ever, and I'm just lost accidents.

  
I keep it still raised, strong squeezing, tight in this embrace, when you just can not move, but do not try to break free.

Then I say: "I also want to be alone with you, Sammy."  
 

Amelia I'd be busy later. I'd tell her to stop going to put false rumors about me. Only ... .more later ... ..adesso are too busy to resume breathing again.  
   
 

  
At that moment I was convinced that we'd like just me and Sam. Me and Sam. And that bastassimo us to each other.

It was like this. What I did not know is that, the fate sometimes gives you gives unexpected.

We had the great love

But a great friendship?

It would come.

From who?

I never would have said then.


	19. Pov Jimmy - every friendship takes a toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy discovers Dean and Sam
> 
> So guys, do not like begging kudos or comments, but I have to ask an effort, if you like the story, to tell me something or the gate and resume writing in the Italian fandom where my stories are much appreciated !! :))

Ok ... .think back, maybe I could catch the signals noting for example the amount of times that Sam tended to isolate themselves more and more from our group, our friends.now, I tell myself that I should have known ... ..

And I know that I should not be jealous. I would have just had to do that scene in Sam that day, reproaching he was neglecting us.

I was pathetic, damn it, but maybe in 17 years we are all a bit 'pathetic? All so in need of affection, so sticky with who we love more ......

And I have always ... always sought a kind of family, but that's another story.

I was talking to Sam.

after the sad theater where reproached his duties, as a friend, he looks at me with that face a bit 'dazed, as a puppy, that uses usually take to come up out of trouble, he really looks at it, trying to figure out if I was joking or not , and then when he realizes that I was damn serious, she smiles, and hugs me apologetically.

He apologizes, but is not justified.

So always treat me like an idiot who does not understand things, but I think I understand the right, and I certainly understand when one who should answer you pissed off, tell you you're an idiot and that he was entitled to take its space and be the his life, regardless of his friends, and that does not give you excuses, simply apologizes, hugs you and smiles.

I mean, it's an easy thing to understand. Even I understand it.

I became suspicious. One who apologizes when he should not apologize, must necessarily have something to hide.

It only remained to find out what; I know I should not pry, but Sam is my best friend, and if it was something serious, it was good that I did, he liked it or not.

The excuse to begin to investigate not have had a night ... ..Sam had refused to go out with us, because he had an appointment, he said.

I was lurking behind his house, and aware that I should not do, and that if he caught me I would be in serious trouble, I threw a stone at the window of Sam's room.

Answered the door, bewildered, while I hid behind a tree, taking advantage of the darkness; fortunately it does not investigate further, otherwise I was just finished.  
It was 22 pm.

Back home I realized my folly: the fact that he was at home he did not feel anything ... she felt that she had lied ... there were a thousand explanations ... perhaps with the girl you saw later, perhaps the appointment had gone wrong, he could be a remote possibility that he had invited her home ...

I discarded the hypothesis of going directly from Mary to ask if Sam had really gone out that night ... .chissà what a fool if Mary had gone to spill the beans to Sam ... after all it was his son ....  
And then even if he lied? There was that he did not want to leave and had invented an excuse ... very noble, but do you know how many guys do it? I just can not attack these things ... ..  
I also thought that probably behaved strangely because it destroyed for Jessica. Realized that stupid?  
 

In short, I had thought of a million explanations ... .a more science fiction than the other, but ... .not I really thought the idea that the reason why he had lied, he lived in his house. How could I have imagined such a thing? Now I understand why he did not say the truth ... .dire: "I do not go because I want to be with my brother" might seem a bit 'strange, no?  
 

However, it was not the only sign that I missed ......

Often when we were talking in groups, together, I cast my eyes and I could see hands who performed movements a bit 'strange, wandering in places a little' too ... .intim ....

Nothing untoward, mind you, but, for example, it happened that I saw Sam's hand touch the Dean's back, with your fingers, distractedly, for a simple need to contact ... not looking either, but the movement was.

Or it happened that Dean stringesse Sam for life in a playful hug, or give him a pat on the belly ... fast and playful.

glances lasted more than necessary ...

 Sam casually rested a hand on the leg of Dean, while we were all at Charlie's house to see a movie.

When someone puts a hand on his leg, usually, to instinct, tremors or at least do it for scansarti in an involuntary reaction, right? it is still an act that embarrasses, no matter who it comes from.

Dean, no, no gasp ... even seemed to him that the gesture relax he, rather than stiffen.

Perhaps the one hand I also liked this way of being in their relationship ... .l'esuberanza in physical contact ... an added value, something tender ... not all the friends and brothers have it.  
 

But I knew there was more.

   
   
*  
One morning, in our school, because of the strike of some professors, we had the hours holes, we decided to use it to make a little 'stupid games, in the gym, in the garden ... .parlare, laugh ... ..

And there was Sam.

And there was also Dean.

Officially he had come to take Sam to school, because they do not pass the useless hours to get bored in class, but then became carried away by laughter and the student spirit that was there, and he decided to stay.

Well, at some point he began to talk about things a bit 'pushed ... .sapete as boys ... ..

We have always been one of the cleanest groups, apart from Gabe and Lucio, but at that moment we were with many other boys and girls, our classmates, in the garden, and we left a little 'go ....

We talked of our first experiences, kissing, lesbian kisses, gay kisses, Palpatine, sex ... all kinds of sex ... I am shocked to hear from as many of our school children, at our age have discovered many different ways sex ... .perhaps after all accounts many adults are right to criticize ....  
I thought that I would not have endured so much embarrassment and would run away. But I stayed.  
We then come to talk about oral sex. And in ways that I will not repeat.  
I do not really know why they began at that point to put in the middle of Sam. What the fuck had nothing to do?  
Many girls insisted to know if he had ever done, and he looked down blushing like a pepper, while Dean fuckin saying that "Sammy is very fast"

A phrase from hammered on the teeth, and in fact Sam glared at him. But basically these jokes are normal between friends or brothers not? It depends on the degree of confidence

With the progress of minutes I noticed a hardening of Sam ... .aveva stopped talking and is very nervous rocking ... probably did not take well to the fact that he was the target of those four geese ... ne the jokes Dean

Dean seemed to have noticed his temper, because he began to look a bit 'worried, and then became dazed, as if he understood something.  
After a while, Sam gave him a sly look. Yes, just like that, I was not wrong this time.

And then he stood up, said he had to go to the bathroom, and many began to tease him already imagining his "little problem"

Sam laughed and not confirmed nor denied reports.

Dean remained silent and still for 2 to 3 minutes, then said casually, he was going to get something to eat from the machine, he was hungry, and while he was, taking something for Sam, since when he returned he would have A LOT hunger.

I was left speechless. I was beginning to sense something.

I felt that maybe I did not really know. I did not have the right. I should mind my own business. I'd mixed up in something dark that I had better sit away.

But Sam was my best friend.

And I was starting to get attached also to Dean, damn.

And then who was I to talk about secrets, after what was hiding?  
 

It was easy to get away, given the mass of students that a little 'played football and a little' made racket, I managed to get away without even having to give an explanation.  
Perhaps Dean would not have needed it.  
Perhaps if he had not spoken, I would not have felt the need to even follow them.  
 

If Sam and Dean had discovered that I was following them, I do not know what they could do to me. Well I could have told them I was looking for them because I was hungry, because I wanted to see where the hell were over ... ..  
 

quickly vague to school, careful not to show me ... .I find them, either in the classrooms or in the corridors, and even in the bathroom.

I come so struck by lighting: the bathroom of the professors on the top floor.  
That bathroom is rarely used, and only the janitors have the key ... .possibile that ....

I open the door, which was open, careful not to make any noise, telling myself that I was taking a huge crab. And then I hear them.

Moans.

Hailing a cab.

I froze on the spot. I am absolutely sure that he recognized those moans. Were Sam. Certainly I've never heard her moan like that, but it was him, I'm sure.

Maybe he was getting a little service alone. And I had no right to be there. I had to leave right away.

And then I feel that says "Dean ..."  
I freeze if possible, stronger than before. As if it had become ice.

I could have been wrong to feel. Perhaps he had said "Dina", and then why should call his brother ... ..no ....

"Dean," he repeated, and he said so in a gentle and erotic at the same time.

"Dean, ah. Ah. AHHH. "

 

Oral sex. Perfect. OK stop. It was gross. I could no longer hear. I turned to leave, decided, when I felt the steps out the door and Larry Semon subdued.

I froze. Of the students who had come to seek intimacy.

I could not allow them to enter. I could not allow them to find Sam and Dean in those conditions.

I raise my hands, and my powers, decided to seal the lock of the main door of the bathroom.

They would have thought of them! I thought angrily.

I feel the surprise of the two, trying one - twice to force a little the handle with your hand, while Sam, not realizing anything was said: "Yes, Dean, do not stop"

Sam began to moan quietly, tightening his grip on his brother more. I did not see it, but I imagined the moans trying to suffocate.

 

I was about to panic, I was not sure that finding the door closed would have run away, they could insist ... .Sam and Dean could see that someone had arrived, opened the door, find me, understand that I had heard them, and find ourselves all in a sea of shit.

Not to mention those two out there!

I prayed silently they left early. They had stopped trying to force the handle but I was not sure they were gone.  
And then I did not stay a minute longer in there.

Especially when Sam began to cry.

"Dean ... .Dean ... do not ever leave me ... .resta with me ... .prometti that will never leave me ...... please .ti ... I want ... I want ... .tighten me ... embrace me ...." Sam was pleading and so sweet in those whispers.  
 

I did not want to hear. I began to cry too, against my will. Locked in a bathroom, without their knowledge, to do the worst thing I could ever do to my best friend, I forced not to go away, to protect them.

Sound of kisses on the neck, on the mouth.  
whispered phrases.

"Do not cry" and "not leaving you, I promise"  
 

At last I heard footsteps move away, almost wept with relief stronger. So then I did take the silent mechanism of the door, and went out without looking back, perhaps too quickly. Anyone would have seen me at that moment, he would have thought you were crazy, or that I had a nervous breakdown. Which it was not very far from the truth.

 

 

 

 

*

  
I do not know how to be able to leave that day, without you noticing all of my turmoil.  
It was so embarrassing. The most absurd situation I'd ever found.

  
I still think back to the poignant phrases and full of Sam's love.  
So it was not just sex.

  
I cover my eyes with my hands. Sam had an affair with his brother, but that was not to give me nausea.  
They did not know what they risked simply stay close to me

  
I have to do something. I have to protect them.  
And immediately delete these pages, so that no one will ever read.

  
VAMP.

  
"What were you writing, Jimmy?" Said Jimmy's mother seeing her son to throw a sheet on the hearth.

  
"What was that piece of paper to be thrown away," Jimmy said.

  
"You're a strange one," his mother said with a shrug  
You do not even know what .... Jimmy thought.

 

 


	20. How many ways I love you

Since Jimmy had discovered the relationship between Sam and Dean had thought that perhaps it would be better if you depart a little 'from them, but Sam and Dean did not think like him ... in fact, looking for him more than before, remaining obviously all' dark that he was aware of their relationship.

Sometimes he would go to church, and he said to them, and they answered, throwing nervous glances, they would do something else ... .Jimmy understood and said: "you know what? church nothing for me, for today .... Today we think of fun .... "And them the grateful smile. And jimmy discover that he liked the smiles of thanks, speechless.  
 

"Why do not you go bother someone else?" Jimmy told them, while Sam and Dean tugged one day, laughing, taking it to see the stalls in town.

Obviously Jimmy knew why ... .Gabe and Lucio would remain cooing all the time, Anna and Charlie and Jessica was not the same ... now more part of their party ... and they certainly did not want to spend their time to see snogging, without being able to do likewise; yet ....... Jimmy could not help but feel happy ... for this unexpected new friendship sight unseen ....

"You know, I was thinking ... .in our group there are four couples ... .a time there were five, but gone jessica ... .we stayed with four couples ..." I said, glancing at Sam. "" Imagine the two couples who are gossiping on the only remaining singles, and betting on me and you, "he said, referring to Sam" or me and Dean "

Predictably Sam and Dean looked at him simultaneously stunned, unable to articulate a coherent discourse, for too many precious seconds ....

Jimmy guessed that would trigger this reaction, because Sam and Dean had clearly caught the exclusion to Sam-Dean couple, because it was deemed impossible, and it would be more for what felt embarrassed, for a possible coupling with Jimmy himself.

Jimmy saw the blush and embarrassment to grow in the faces of the boys, and hurried to say: "Guys, take it easy, take it easy, I was joking"

"You're a jerk," Sam said, chuckling, without looking

Jimmy thought softly that Sam was right ... it was a stupid jerk cruel double agent, she thought, feeling a bit 'guilty, but then he thought that since he was holding a secret of that magnitude for them, perhaps he could afford to be a little jerk.

"Anyway, you are not our type," Sam said with a laugh, throwing a blade of grass, the park where they sat

"Speak for yourself, he's my type," Dean said with a wink.

"How?" Sam had turned to throw he look nauseated not - Jimmy was convinced - for Jimmy , but rather by what he had said.

Dean remedied the gaffe-while Jimmy was trying to hide his face to avoid being seen laughing at the obvious jealousy of Sam - saying, "I mean, we would definitely aesthetically beautiful together, a lot of girls do not homophobic surely we would find beautiful, hot "

Jimmy thought Dean he was going through a bit 'the sign, and looked at Sam in a silent plea to stop him.

"Now you're exaggerating," said Sam, with half rigid face and jaw that was falling almost to the ground. "Do not you see that you're putting uncomfortable?"

Jimmy had the impression that Sam he dont' care of his uncomfortable, but could be wrong.

Dean seemed to smile and warm up in a radiant smile noting the jealousy of Sam, soon replaced by irritation, just finish the sentence.

"Why the hell should feel uncomfortable? Are you by chance a little 'homophobe, Jim? "

"What No! "Jimmy muttered, dismayed. Soon after, he added: "I do not know what have you two, but do not put me in the middle!"

"You hear that, Sammy? we are not so full of homophobic as you think, in this world, "said Dean sarcastic.

Sam looked at him with a fierce look.  
"You can know what is your problem? Why do you treat me like this? "Said Sam beside himself

"Hey, calm down, Sammy, you look like a jealous wife" he teased Dean.

Sam looked at him stunned and atterito without a word. An image he remembered on his head ....... Dean knelt on the floor of a restaurant, giving Sam a box open, containing a luccichiante ring.

Feel your eyes burn, in shame and humiliation.

"If that's how you think, the two of us we closed," she hissed at him, with tears in his eyes

Dean seemed that he missed all of a sudden the air in the lungs, and had stopped breathing.

"As you said?"  
"You heard me," Sam said, turning.  
"No! Wait!" Said Dean, chasing, without worrying about the Jimmy figure behind him.

Dean stepped in front of Sam, locking it by the shoulders. He felt pathetic, damn.

"I did not mean to offend you," she said as Sam had his eyes on the ground. "it's just that…"  
"WHAT?" Screamed Sam with eyes stinging with tears.  
"I ... .I am sorry if we go around, I embrace you, and thou lift up thine eyes now to see if we are looking at ... .I bother, Sam, you do even for harmless gestures, and this thing frustrates me"  
Sam continued to shake his head as if to say "What are you saying"

"You do it, Sam ..."  
"Dean, you do not understand, if someone who knows us, sees us, and goes to tell our mother ...".  
"I do not want to ruin the life of my brother, if you ...."  
"I will lose you ...."

Dean looked at him strangely. He believed that Sam was concerned for himself, and yet his greatest fear was still to lose him, despite his brother proved once more to be a dick Emeritus.

 

do you would you go away, escape from me, and I no longer rivedrei you "  
"Sam ...."  
"I could not stand it!"  
"Schhhh come here, come here, hug" the Dean arms, he said  
"No, Dean"  
"Yes,  ... ..schhhh it's all right, it's my fault. It's all my fault. "

  
"Dean ...?""I feel sorry for…."  
"No no no, you do not have to apologize ... it's all right, you've got your heart in the right place, it is I who am a selfish asshole ... .forgive me"

"Mhh?"  
"I ... .voglio be with you, but I will not be with you anymore with this anxiety ... we try to live more lightly, okay? Please…"

"Hey, to tell me? If I had my way I would kiss you under the bridge, on the street, in the rain, under the arcades, streets ... everywhere ... ..l'unico I'm trying to protect you "Dean said putting a hand under her chin.

"I know, I'm not saying I want to tell everyone that we're together, we're just ... ..voglio quieter"

"I know, and you're right, it was my fault this time ...."  
"... Even my fault."  
"Hey, I think the replication of those sweethearts who say they are from each other * put down, put down no you * Dean said with a chuckle.

"Look, but where's Jimmy?" Interrupted Sam.  
Dean looked at him a bit 'wrong, as if to say he was starting over, but Sam insisted. "Tell me where it is."  
"Is down there, he can not be" softened Dean smiled.  
"Well," said Sam, Dean, and in doing so dragged behind a bush, and kissed him with an impetus to leave you breathless.

"Damn, Sammy," Dean said, smiling, still with his eyes closed. "Do not ever tell me a thing, something like that I have heard before, I do not know if I could stand it," he added, still half injured.

Sam heads what he meant and said "you deserve this time, for the" jealous wife ... "Sam pointed out, failing to talk to the image that was sovvenuta soon after.

"Hey, who you say you do not i'm like jealous wives?" Taunted Dean.

"I'm not your wife," This piqued him Sam  
"Mmm'd be a good wife," she said Dean kissing him.  
"Foolish" Sam said with a laugh, letting kiss.  
   
 

  
Jimmy was still several meters from them, listening to every word, even if they believed no ... with a hand over his eyes ...  
Normally he could not hear at that distance, but instead could.

 

*

The more time passed, the more Sam and Dean felt involved ... had only three days from that rift, and things always went more for the better, although both felt that something was missing .... The official declaration of love, they had not yet said "I love you", as well as sex .... While desiring both to be at one with each other, they both had a lot of fear ....

Sam was the first to ask Dean to do his, but Dean had refused ... ..Sam had felt hurt, and Dean had readily embraced, saying that it was not because he not wished, but he had to think of it ... a account was some kissing, some contact some 'intimate ... but sex with his brother .. ... .I could go back ... .doveva be sure ....  
Sam had turned their noses, but had agreed to wait.  
 

One day, while they were at Charlie's house, for a treasure hunt, which took place in the yard, and they were at that time making a snack, Sam saw that Dean gave him a different sandwich than what her mother prepared for him usually .

"Dean, but this is the burger, you know I prefer the salad ... where is the other?"  
"Sorry, Sammy, Mom must have confused this time, do not throw tantrums and eats"

Sam had snorted and asked where was his sandwich, Dean had replied that he was not hungry and that he would eat later, and then walked away from the courtyard, under the guise of helping Charlie with the treasure hunt.

If he wanted Charlie turned just Sam, two minutes later, asking him to go get the cake in the kitchen.  
Sam went and found its Dean in the kitchen, which displaced the arrival of Sam, tried to hide in a hurry what I was eating, behind his back.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing? What are you hiding behind your back? "  
"N- it's nothing, Sammy"  
"Show me, asshole," Sam said, blocking his arm with surprising strength  
"Sam, no"  
Sam was more bewildered than ever, to be in your hands just his sandwich.  
"You ... .avevi said that the mom had not brought ... .."  
"Sammy, let me explain ..."  
"But that these tomatoes? And these mozzarella? Have a bad smell ... it seems that ... those stink .... "Said Sam smelling them.  
"Yes ..." she said Dean defeated.

"God, even the tomatoes; it's all gone bad! "Sam said upset, throwing the sandwich in the trash.

"What you had jumped in head huh? Why do not you tell me, instead of eating on the sly? "Sam said surprised  
"I ... I did not want it bad I stay, and who ate anyway, he could get you a stomach ache ...." He said dean downed  
"But you were willing to eat it yourself ...."  
"I was very hungry," said Dean ashamed  
"Wait, you gave me your sandwich and you would have eaten this, with all these stuff expired in?"

Dean looked at the ground without saying anything

"Promise me you will not rifarai a thing, thought he ate a similar piece of crap ... my fault."

"... I promise."

"Well, then kiss me now ...."  
"??"

Dean did not have time to say anything, Sam grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him, kissing him furiously

"Mmm, if that's the effect it causes you, a sandwich gone bad, I will try to eat more often." said Dean  
Sam patted him on the mouth, and then began to kiss him.

"Hey," said Dean

Sam moaned into the kiss, when Dean lifted him and made him sit on the kitchen table

"I can not - to express - fully - the feeling I have for you," Sam said between kisses

"Why do not you try?" Dean pushed him, putting his hand under her shirt and sollevandogliela

"Love you so much" the heartfelt Sam said, looking into his eyes.

"Dean looked into his eyes, touched, and then gave him a kiss.

"I adore you"

Another kiss.

"I.....i......"

Now Sam looked in crisis, his eyes veiled, almost on the verge of tears. Dean saw it, and took her hand, still half open mouth of Sam, pulling him into another kiss, more passionate.

"Sam, Charlie asked me to see if you pers ...."

BOM. If there had been an explosion, perhaps it would do less noise. Sam and Dean broke off hurriedly to the appearance of Jimmy, and Sam descended hastily from the table.

"I ... .I was perhaps better than minding my own business ...." Said Jimmy in a trance

"Jimmy, wait!" Sam said, trying to stop him, and Jimmy ran away.

"Damn," said Sam, putting his head in his hands  
"Sam, I'll go!" Said Dean ready, chasing him.  
 

Jimmy had stopped in the living room ... .Not had rushed out, as he feared, or perhaps hoped Dean. He stood still, without saying a word.

"Jimmy, please, wait"  
"I'm not moving, Dean"  
"I know you're shocked, right now, and you're right to be, but please, please, do not tell anyone"  
"Dean, I do not want to be asked ...."

"I beg you, think about Sam!" Dean said out of control and terrified

Jimmy did not have time to argue, Sam who rushed into the living room, and knelt in front of Jimmy. She was in tears.

"Please, Jimmy, do not go and tell our mother ...".

Jimmy broke his heart to see reduced so Sam and Dean terrified in turn. He bent down to give a kiss on the forehead to Sam, who sighed in relief, as tears fell down. Then he took his hands and helped him up.

"Sam, you're my friend, would never do such a thing," she said, hugging him, while Sam whispered "Thank you ...."

Dean sighed with relief, by reflex.  
"Thanks, Jimmy."

"Also you're my friend, Dean ...".

"......" Dean could not find the right words to thank Jimmy. He was also fond of him to the boy, lately, and it seemed it was even better than he thought.

"I must first reassure you ... I am less shocked than you think, because I know of your long relationship ...."

Sam and Dean were shocked.

"From what?" Whispered Dean

"I apologize for my mistake ...."

"Jimmy, damn, how?" Said Dean

"A week….."

 

"My God ...." said Sam.

"I ... .I am sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I did not know how to find a way, without putting yourself deeply uncomfortable ..." Jimmy said.

A girl came by surprise in the living room, making scare everyone, and saying he looked forward to the cake.

"Take you, Susan, please. . We are discussing something important, "Jimmy said.  
"O- ok ...." He said the blonde, seeing all those faces series, and she left.

"Let's go to the attic, we'll be more relaxed," said Jimmy, caring

Once you get into the attic, Sam asked, "How ... how ...?"  
"As I found out? You would not want to know, "Jimmy said, looking down.

"Jimmy, please," pleaded Sam

"The bathroom of the professors, the day of the strike." Said Jimmy.

Sam and Dean went white, then made faces as if they had swallowed a lemon.

"Please do not think badly of us ...." Said Sam.

"I ... do not think ill of you ... but I would just ... .understand how did this happen ... .You are ... brothers ..." said Jimmy, hoping not to give the impression to judge anyone.  
 

Sam remembered his first time oral sex with Dean ... .they were both on the bed, kissing, and Sam whispered to him: "You drive me crazy when you touch me ..." he said, while Dean caressed him.

"To me crazy your scent," she said Dean sniffing her neck.

"I want to do it, Dean ... .davvero ... I do not want to wait any longer ..."

"Sam, do not ... do not ... yet."

"Dean, fuck you, you're a torturer ... damn."

"I see that you are exciting again ..." grinned Dean

"Fuck you, let me, I want to go to the bathroom to ......"

"Without them," she said Dean locking it with her weight, and pinning his arms.

"Look, so only the worst situation," said Sam, making friction to try to get him out of his.

"You're standing there, I was going to try something different ..." said Dean, looking mischievous ....  
"You mean ...?" Sam said, without finishing the sentence.

Dean just looked at him maliciously.  
"That's if you do not like ...."

Sam gasped, but did not say no.  
Dean then took it as an invitation to continue. He undid the button of his jeans and the zipper, and you only stopped to kiss his chest softly.

"I want to make you feel good, I want you to ALWAYS feel good" she said

"Dean ... .I makes you feel good your touch ... .I love that touch me ... .voglio that touch me ...." Sam sighed.

And Dean had them just the fogged brain. Party on. And he began to leave a trail of hot kisses on Sam's chest, dropping lower and lower.  
   
 

  
When he saw that neither Dean nor Sam responded, he said:  
"... And do .voglio mean, you're totally together?" Jimmy was very embarrassed to do this kind of questions.

"No ...." Said Dean  
"Not yet ..." Sam said, looking at Dean, who smiled, and then feel guilty again watching Jimmy.

"Is love?" Asked Jimmy seriously.

"Jimmy ..." said Sam and Dean in unison, shocked.

"I heard you, that day, and over the groans and gasps to pre orgasm behind that door, I heard them, the words ... words that came out of your mouth, whispered words, words of love, sweet words, words comfort, words that exuded love, and I felt like crying, in front of such great beauty "them trailed Jimmy, his voice breaking.

Sam and Dean began to weep silently.

"I will not ask if you are in love, if that's what you think. I do not force you to say it, before you are ready to declare each otherf. I just want to tell you that I ... .I know .... "Said Jimmy excited

"Do not pretend that it did not upset you," Dean said, trying to speak, between sobs.

"Oh, shakes me how. It always happens like that, when Love brings down all your beliefs, and forces you to review them, while there are only a glass "

"Since you're so wise?" Said Sam, wiping her eyes with the back of his hand.

"I always have been, but now you see me with different eyes, because they accept what you love most in the world" he smiled Jimmy.

"So everything is fine? It all ends with tarallucci and wine? Can it be so easy? "She said Dean trying a weak smile.

Jimmy approached them, squeezed them into a double hug, and kissed her on the head each, whispering: "No, it's not easy. The nobility was not born to be simple. "And then he left.

 

  
Towards late evening came a message equal to the cell phone of Dean and Sam's. He reads: " Love you - Jimmy. "

Sam and Dean smiled, looking at the neighboring cell phone, as they sat near the swing in the garden.

"Guys, you can not wait to rientare? It is rather late and is coming down the cold. "He called Mary by the door.  
"Yes, Mum. Yet another bit '. "He said back, Sam.  
 

As long as they had each other, they would never suffered the cold.


	21. The haunted house first part

A sound kept him from hearing the voices around him. He towered over all the noise. It was like a kind of singing. Several songs together. The sounds emanating flows pearly whites who moved all around the room.

  
Sam Knew That could not be golden. It Seemed something different ....

  
Without warning, One of Those Things, forcefully Entered into the throat of Sam, That helpless, was left speechless, shocked, as much violence.  
You feel the urge to vomit, and later, the desperate gasps, where bent on itself ... it .vomitò whitish who had Entered into him.

  
He Looked, still on His knees, the Thing That had thrown off, writhing and assume the humanoid appearance of an inconsistent body ... but barely had time to stand on His knees, That the substance for the ground again, melted and destroyed.

  
Sam Looked up and saw the person in charge of this mess. Jimmy was, brandishing a gun, dressed as a priest.  
"Why did you do?" She cried, feeling absurdly worth by the end of the little body.

  
Sam did not have time to finish the sentence, Which Appeared behind him Bobby, a friend of His Father.

  
"Hey, you did what you had," Bobby said to Jimmy, putting a hand on His shoulder. "And now you've learned That, do not tell you almost never thank you after saving" Bobby said, looking hard Sam, as if it were an ungrateful.

  
* Sam stared Bobby scared. Inwardly he felt feelings he did not understand. Also he felt sorry for the man he had known as Bobby, but at the same time it was as if I were watching the same man he had seen in His Father's video ... it was as if watching a sort of twin, who had nothing to do with "their" Bobby.  
Their? Why had he Told them?

  
And Because He felt sorry for the man? I do not even know ... and Because He had the impression That Already he had heard That phrase?

  
He Looked to the right, and a little 'distant saw Dean watching Bobby and Jimmy, moved. She was crying ... But in the same way as he had felt for Bobby, he was feeling now for Dean ... ..it was as if the boy who was watching now, and Bobby was commuovendo, was not really HIS Dean .......

 

The scenery changed ...... and Sam saw himself and Dean run into a long, endless highway, suspended in the cosmos ... ..of presences floating in the blue sky at night, laughing and trying to grab them, -fantasmi? -

But Sam was not afraid ... .not until she ran holding the hand of Dean ... as long as he continued to hold his hand, he was sure it could not happen to any harm  
 

And then he woke up.

A dream ... she thinks half asleep, without understanding ......  
   
   
*

The same morning, Sam  pecked Dean from the hallway, which was about to descend the stairs, and hugged him.  
"Hey," said Dean, returning the embrace.

"I had did a dream….."  
"What kind of dream?" Dean asked the sly.  
"Stop it! We were kind ... .I and me against the world "smiled Sam  
Dean looked at him blankly.  
"Come on, I'll tell you everything while we have breakfast"  
 

Finished the story, Dean was like paralyzed.

"So ... .hai dreamed Bobby, but it was not Bobby, did you dream about me, but it was not me ... .and you dreamed ... .jimmy priest" concluded thrilled suit

"Yes, I know it's absurd ... .."  
Dean laughed uproariously, and Sam guessed that he was thinking of Jimmy dressed as a priest.

 

"Next, Dean, stop it ...."

  
"Sorry, but it's too funny. Jimmy. hahaha "  
"It was really quite sad ...."

  
"But if not we were us ... ..so not we were us even after ...."

  
"No! After I ... .That is, I was sure that when we ran into the midst of all those ghosts, we were really NOI, Dean ... .. "  
"And here comes the film .... * HIGHWAY IN THE COSMOS .... * Coming soon in the next film ... .. "

  
"Oh, go to hell, you can not talk seriously with you ...." He snorted Sam getting annoyed  
"But foot run has been quite tiring ... where was the car, Sammy?"  
"MPF"

  
"Who we are? Where do we go? And if we go, there will be enough gas? "Dean went on laughing, while Sam went away, and came Mary  
"What did your brother?"

  
"Do not worry, ma ... .sta going to see if we have enough gasoline," Dean continued, laughing.

  
The truth was that Dean was worried. The dream had shocked enough, and had come to think of his father, but did not want to worry about Sammy. He had seen the fierce and proud gaze of his younger brother when he told him that he dreamed that they were against the world ... and it had been electrocuted. But those who wanted to give it to drink? The reality was different from the imagination ... the destiny had nothing great in serbian for them ... .no magical, except their feeling.

 

 

 

 

*  
As it happens, that afternoon, were guests of Charlie, watching a movie ... a romantic comedy, where the protagonists continuing kissing ... Dean and Sam resisted long as they could, and then found an excuse to get away, telling Charlie that they would take some drinks.  
Meanwhile, they forgot the drinks, taking a smooch them.

  
"Hey, tiger calm, want Charlie is the second person to know of our secret?" Said Dean, stopping him gently, and looking at him tenderly.  
"I'm sick of myself, Dean, I want to kiss you anytime I want"

  
"... .."

  
"Maybe we should take a holiday just for us, where we do not know anyone ... I am of age now ..."  
"Sammy ... you know you have school ..."  
"Fuck school ...."

  
Dean laughed. "Ok ... .we'll give me time to organize something" promised Dean  
"Okay, I trust ...." Sam said, smiling at him and giving him another kiss

 

 

  
When they returned to the living room a few minutes later, Charlie promptly said to the two of them, who had realized that their escape was because he did not like at all the film, and ready to have a plan b, while Sam and Dean giggled, thinking about their personal romance film.  
"Haunted House" said Charlie euphoric.

  
"The what?" They asked in unison the boys.

  
"There is a house out of town, on the large hill ... an empty house ... is said to be haunted ... .Some people say having set foot there and he heard strange cries, strange noises, objects that were thrown between the walls" continued Charlie, his eyes lit up.

  
"Why the hell would we want to go to a place like this, if they are not all bullshit?" Asked Dean pretty pissed. Now he had decidedly fed up of ghost stories hair. First her father, then her brother, and now Charlie. It was a conspiracy?

  
"Because the danger is fascinating and exciting," said Charlie, looking as if it were a matter of course. "And then I called our friends ... .saranno here soon ...." She said she met.  
"You did what ???" Dean asked, shocked.

  
Just then the doorbell rang, and stood in the doorway everyone: Anna, Jimmy, Gabe and Lucio.  
"Oh come on, Dean, will be fun to see ... That what we do at home?" Asked Sam, while Dean snorted irritably.

 

 

 

 

Dean repented of having told you, a few minutes after he did. To get to the house on the hill, they had decided to use the old bikes that Charlie kept in the garage, and Dean looked much a remake of "I'm Not Scared"  
 

They had to pedal a lot to get to the house, but in the end they arrived. It was pretty chilly, and that everyone was grateful ... it would have been terrible if they had to face the sweltering heat ...

The house was reduced to a pitiful state, and covered by a large clump of grass ... .protetta by a strong gate ... but the wall was not very high, and everyone agreed that they could easily climb over.  
"Guys ... come on ... if we get caught we will end up in big trouble ... this is private property .." he said

"But if it is abandoned for years, Dean," Sam said climbing over the wall.

BOM. Hit and sunk. "Sam, come down quickly from there. You could get hurt!"

But Sam had already crossed over.

"So are you going to stay still there like a cod, or will move those legs to reach us, Dean?" Cried Sam.

"Mpf. Check. "Dean said, while Sam hid a smile.  
 

The door was open, and the house dusty and full of cobwebs inside ... there were a few pieces of furniture, and all broken and dusty .... A unique desolation.  
Despite, however, the appearance of the house, the evening took place in a fairly quiet ....  
Charlie and Anna began to tell old stories of ghosts, sitting on the floor, along with everyone else, and munched peanuts and candy.  
   
At some point, however, something seemed to change. Sam. It did not seem to pay more attention to the stories, but his gaze wandered into the void.

"Sammy? "Bother Dean. "Do not let yourself be influenced, is all bullshit" she tenderly and sarcastically said.  
"How dare you?" Said Charlie offense.  
"Honestly, Charlie, I told you that I did not want to come, and this story of the haunted house really seems to me a fuck ... .."

 

BOM.

 

Thunder ripped through the air.

 

"But look, the great Dean Winchester who is frightened by thunder" chuckled Gabe

  
"Enough. I'm tired. "Sam muttered, standing up, tired of the bickering.  
"Sam, where are you going?" Dean asked worriedly

  
"Berm in an orange soda. The bottle has remained downstairs! "Sam said. In fact they had settled as best in one of the rooms of the house upstairs.

 

 

"Sam, no, you stay with us!" Almost shouted Dean  
"Dean, do not shoot the fuck ..." Sam said, but was unable to finish the sentence, that an invisible force lifted him from the ground and sent him flying throughout the landing. If she had dragged up the stairs, probably he would have done much harm.  
 

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Sam screamed in terror at the most.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM" Dean yelled back at him, chasing him, but Sam disappear behind a door that seemed to lead to the cellar, and it closed behind him. Dean furiously tried to open it but it was useless.

Meanwhile all had come frightened as Dean.  
"Charlie, go get the salt, NOW. And you guys, take me all you can find to force this damned "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if I stop it but the chapter is very long XD


	22. The haunted house - second part

Charlie went to get salt, and brought several hairpins, but they could not force the lock.  
   
 

Meanwhile, Sam, lying on the filthy floor, was rubbing his head. Had experienced strange feelings in that house ... he felt dizzy but no one would ever expect such a thing. He trembled.

"Dean!" He called out desperately.

"Poor puppy" murmured the voice of a woman in front of him.

He had not noticed her before. ..trasparente Was ... ... with a long plaid skirt ... .a little girl. And she looked at him in malignant manner.

"Let me go, I have not done anything wrong!" He pleaded Sam

"Not yet ... but you do ... and I can not risk keeping alive the biggest danger for me and those like me ..."

"What are you saying? I have never done any harm to anyone ... please ... "

"It is useless, Sam Winchester ... . ghosts do not like to be begged, and then it's no use," she said cruelly.  
   
 

  
Meanwhile, since the pins did not work, Dean, Gabriel and Lucius had thrown with all their weight to break the door, which had almost succumbed ... .mancava little ... then Dean lifted gigantic force a very heavy piece of furniture and he threw him to the door, which gave way with a frightful crash.

"Dean! Do you want to bring down the house? "Said Anna frightened.  
"It would not be a bad idea," replied Dean  
   
 

  
Dean arrived just in time to see Sam refuge behind the stacked boxes, like a frightened kitten in front of the spectrum. The he threw a big handful of salt, and the specter feeling shouted burn.

"Leave him alone! He has not done anything to you! "  
"Oh, you're just like your brother, Dean Winchester" said the chuckling spectrum.  
   
 

"Pssss hey" said an unfamiliar voice through the glass of the winery.

"Sam turned around and tried to open a little 'window, just to hear what the stranger wanted from him. The window was hard, perhaps corroded by time.

"It has to go, there is a spectrum here, and if he sees ..." he tried to say to the unknown. A little man down, slightly stocky, middle-aged, with a mustache, dark, and the hazel eyes. He hoped he did not burst out laughing in his face.

"Do not tell me what to do, young man. Anyway, for the spectrum, keep this and this, "she said giving him a curious gun, and a flask with bright water.

Sam looked at him quizzically.  
"Who are you?"  
"You can call me Crowley, young," he said.  
 

"Sam, what are you doing, help us," he said Anna reeling against a wall, while her friends were trying to help her. Dean had tried to draw a circle of salt, but the ghost had made him take a flight and was slumped to the floor.  
 

"You can not defeat me, Dean, you do not have all the knowledge to ...... AHHHHH" she cried, feeling holy water burn his skin.

"Go to hell, bitch," Sam told him, shooting him at that point on me with the gun.

The ghost screamed and writhed on itself, before vanishing into a black abyss seething.  
 

Sam dropped the gun and rushed to rescue Dean, already surrounded by friends ... Dean who had watched his little brother Sam, struggling so valiantly with the ghost, and then close your eyes.  
 

The Colt was left abandoned on the floor. A hand furtively picked it up, unseen by others, pledged to revive Dean.  
   
 

  
"Go get him a bit 'of water," said Jimmy, and then support his head in his hands. Sam thought he saw a light blue flicker between the fingers of Jimmy, but maybe if it was only imagined.  
 

Seconds later, Dean opened his eyes and managed to sustain itself on its legs, despite the disastrous fall. Sam threw her arms around his neck and told everyone that it was better to leave now that damn house.  
 

They all came back with their bicycles, dumb and .troppo shocked ... shocked to speak or say anything ... .si said to one another, not to do word to anyone of what had happened the other hand ... who would have believed? Tired, dusty, and shaken, they returned to their respective homes.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened, Charlie," said Sam, embracing  
"Quiet, Sam. How could it be your fault? "

Sam thought of the words of the ghost, but did not answer.

"It was my fault, I who insisted on going in the damn house ... .I had no idea that ghosts were so ... .bad and vindictive ...." Charlie said. He seemed disappointed.

 

 

 

 

Sam and Dean did not return home. It was now past 22 and stayed in the park of their city, to gaze at the water pelting down from the fountain. She was beautiful.  
 

"You're in shock?" He asked Dean, in the eerie silence of the park that night.

"I ... if I'm honest ... .I'm feel ... .alive ...."

He looked back at Dean, to be sure not to be looked like a fool, but Dean was not looking. He stared at the ground.

"Dean, we risked death because of a spectrum, and I feel alive" she repeated, as if he had not understood.

Dean looked at him with a pride that Sam almost made his eyes water.

"See you tonight, fight in that way, with that specter ... to protect me ... .he gave me an emotion that did not think I could try ...." He said smiling.

Sam affiorargli feel the tears in the eyes. "You also have protected me. If it were not for you, the ghost would arrest me before I was able to shoot at him and throw my holy water "  
 

They embraced. There were still many points to be clarified, and the stranger button, the "Crowley" was one of those. But soon '. Not now.


	23. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ask for forgiveness for the suffering caused to jimmy - castiel .... in fact I tried not to suffer too much XD
> 
> do not you expected huh? or maybe some of you had guessed: p
> 
> There I held particularly to emphasize the part introspective about ghosts, and even action!
> 
> Crowley and then ..... oh yes, I played a little bit about the title of the chapter .... C Crowley as well as Castiel <3

Sam and Dean hugged slept that night, even with adrenaline him of what had happened, and the next day, Sam skipped school to go Jimmy with Dean at home, on his expressive request.  
 

 

Jimmy made them lie down on a table along each, located in the garage, while handling with different instruments.  
 

"Jimmy, this is ridiculous ... .I can not believe that you have made us come here for this," Sam tried to protest. "And then when you tell the tattoo against the possession or against the invasion of evil spirits?" He added.

"Jimmy, for all the devils in hell! If these things are attacking us syphilis, you'll be the first one that I will come and look! "Dean said.

Jimmy laughed and reassured them. It was a sure thing, and after what had happened last night, could not risk.

"And why you do not do it?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I ... I'm allergic to tattoos" he muttered Jimmy.

"Bullshit. You're doing under. "Dean said, before being ordered into silence by Jimmy, holding the needle ready.  
   
 

 

The operation was for the metter, and was not even so painful as the boys thought and feared; Jimmy did this tattoo identical to both boys, chest .; tattoo depicted a trap for the devil and according to Jimmy, was used to ward off evil spirits and any demon he meant to possess a body. When they were done, Jimmy had them accompany living room to sit down a moment.

"We're so tired ... we were lying up now," Dean tried to protest, but after Jimmy accidentally touched their temples, gently, drowsiness seemed to take hold in the body of the two boys.

"In fact I think you need to sit there," Jimmy whispered, more to himself, or for children.  
 

Time seconds, and both boys slumped on the couch, asleep.

A Jimmy squeezed his heart for what he had done to his friends, but really had no choice, and then if all went as it should go, would have paid his penance.

He sat in front of them, and with a lump in my throat put his hands on either side of Dean's ribs, for marchiargli of Enochian symbols on the ribs. Just he shook his hips Dean, who shone with their own light in that operation ... operation that made waking, would cause moderate pain; then did the same with Sam.

It took very little to do with both the boys; when you would be awakened, they would not know what he had done to him. You feel the burn with guilt, and the only thing he wanted at that moment was that they woke up as soon as possible, so that he could dismiss them, and prepare now to begin his penance.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

 

It was evening, and in the Campbell house was a pun in place ... .sostanzialmente because Mary Campbell did not want to let go of her children.

"I can not believe you've convinced Sam to leave home, you did to brainwash !!!" cried Mary, and Sam, agitated, he tried to put in his bag the last things for the trip ... all in .faceva so excited, for fear that Mary would not let them leave.

Dean sighed. "Mom, do not make it so tragic ... we're not leaving for a mission in Afghanistan, and we are not running away anywhere ... back ... .We just going to talk to Dad."

"Why ???" cried Mary. It was really out of control.

"Because we have things to clarify with him, that I was already very clear before I came here, but now have become even more sluggish .... And I ... .devo see it because I need to understand more, and Sam wants to come with me .... "  
 He tried to explain patiently Dean  
 

"Like hell. Sam has the school. "He said Mary banging his fist on the table.

"I am of age. Do not treat me like a child "Sam raised his voice.

"Tell me what are these things you need to clarify. They are always the last to know things! "Mary raised her voice, ignoring sam.

"ARE THINGS MY FATHER AND IS NOT OBLIGED TO tell them to you!" He yelled Dean

"AND I AM NOT REQUIRED TO afford to take AWAY MY SON" Mary shouted back

Dean looked at her with eyes full of hate and then said coldly: "Because you ... you'd ..ne of lessons to teach, how they take their children, right?"

Mary looked at him shocked, unable, after many long minutes of shouting, to argue over a single syllable.

"I am going away, and Sam is with me. When we are finished to complete all our things, he will come back. I do not force he not to come back here. I'm not like you. "He also said Dean, cruel.  
   
   
   
   
*

 

"You think i exaggerated" Dean asked worriedly to Sam, while they were in the car.

"Was the only way to force her to let go ... and then he deserved it ..." declared Sam

"God, Sammy ... it's your mother, I should not say those things ... Now the phone, and ...." He said turning off the machine.

"Dean, please, do not do it," Sam stopped him.  
"But…."

"Hey ... .we are free, we are alone ... after having wished for so long ... .I am going to know my father, with you, and we're going to talk about things that until now we thought existed only in the field of dreams ...... leave it our mother now ... "

"It is always our mother, Sam ..."  
"An absent mother, that there is never for her children, that during the day you do not know where it ends when it disappears, a mother changing mood overnight, and you do not even notice that her children love each other, so you distracted? "Sam said angrily

Dean looked at him open-mouthed.

"Do the innocentino, I know that you think so, and perhaps even pegg ...."

A kiss him covered his mouth.  
"Dean ..?"  
"Tell me again that you love me ...." He whispered.

"God ... I would have preferred more romantic setting for this statement ...." Said Sam, Dean and covered his mouth with another kiss, and whispered "I love you too ..." while Sam twisted her arms around him.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

 

After the salute to Sam and Dean, Jimmy was in the middle of the night, on a mountain; his face was tense, and his body was shaking, but it was more determined than ever.

Had prepared the molten lava in a small container, he had taken off his shirt, and now he felt very cold.

"Every friendship takes a toll," he thought Jimmy, trying to infuse more courage.

Jimmy picked up the knife with an iron, closed his eyes, and made a circle around his stomach.

Cry. The pain was unbearable. It was to pass out, but he had to resist.

He looked at the other container, empty. Fatigue took the knife to the ground, and there was a small cut on his arm.

The pain increased. He was beginning to have numbed wits view, but the same was able to have her lucid enough to be able to form those little symbols on her stomach ..

He fell to his knees. And then sprawling.

   
   
"Castiel !!! Castiel! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. "  
A scream ripped through the air. It was the voice of his beloved sister, thought Jimmy, his face lying on the grass. The ground was cold, and gave him some relief, immersed in all that heat.

"Castiel, answer me, please, answer me" for Anna, she said kneeling in front of him, taking his hands and mettendosele her cheeks. Anna's eyes were full of tears.

"A-Annaaa" Castiel moaned.

"Gods of the sky ... you've marked ... Castiel, why you did it?" Said Anna, terrified and crying

"I had to ... I had to do it or ... or ... .."

"Schhhh not talk, do not talk, you will return as new, I promise," Anna said, putting his hands on his chest, where there was the wound, willing to delete he those painful marks and those wounds.

"A- A- expects anna ... .before heal me, wait ...."

"Castiel, do not say shit, I do not have to waste time"

"Please, just waiting for yet another bit '... or the pain I felt, this suffering, all will have been useless ... .just a little' ...." Castiel moaned, while Anna was holding him in my arms.

And in front of a similar prayer, Anna could not help but nod, crying silently, holding her head in her brother's arms.

"Who are you protecting? Tell me, Castiel ... .anyone are , do not deserve that you sacrifice your life .... "She said, crying.

Castiel did not have the strength to speak, otherwise he would have said there was no nobler thing you sacrifice for his friends


	24. Tenderness, passion, romance, brotherhood

The sun had risen unexpectedly, and lit up a day already bellssima. Beautiful because it was driving freely again on the street, with her "Baby", and this time on board was also his brother.

Dean had not understood before this his burning passion for freedom ... .the feeling of traveling, feel the wind in your hair, see darting away houses, bridges, highways ... see the sun rise and then go down ... .attraversare countries and different countries ... to the adventure ... ..

Leaders to be done for that world. This was the life he wanted, why he felt led. It was not made to be locked in a house or stay in one place too long; there were still many things to do, lots to see.

He looked at his brother who was sleeping on the seat, with the curled head and felt a tenderness bike for that wad moor with long hair.

  
_You are my wings and my roots, Sammy_  
   
 

  
It was time to stop for gas. Dean got out, and approached the distributor. Sammy was still asleep. When Dean returned, he noticed that his jacket, which he had used to cover Sammy, had dropped by half. He thought better risistemarglielo, but then changed his mind. The sun had risen, and had to have hot, he did not want to sweat, him off plan.

Despite he was careful not to wake him, Sammy noticed the sudden absence of the vest on top of him, and moved.

"You know of gasoline," said Sam , which probably had smelled when Dean had approached her hands to her neck.

"I'm sorry," Dean smiled.

"No ... it's good, I like. You always smells good. "Sam said, crouching against him.

Dean smiled, feeling something inside his warm, and he was certain that it was not the sun.  
   
 

"Dad, how are you? Yes, Sam's here with me. You, he's fine, I've already asked three times. No, is not shocked by the experience with the ghost ... I would not be here with me, otherwise "Dean repeated puffing, while Sam laughed crouched with his head on his legs.

"Listen, you want to ask him if he's okay?" Dean asked, as Sam opened his eyes, obviously frightened.

"Ok ok ... quiet Dad, no panic, do not you step" laughed Dean embarrassment in front of his father and Sam relief.

"Dad would expect the house to the lake in Colorado ... to get there we will spend another two or three days, and by the way, will more resemble what I thought," Dean said with a smile, while Sam stared at him stunned.  
   
 

A short time later, Dean stopped in front of a motel ... he .aveva already given to Sam false papers to be presented.

"Why can not the real ones?" Sam asked in amazement.

Dean seemed to think a bit 'up. "I do not know ... .mio father ... .I have used so ... .and then it's fun," chuckled Dean

"Dean, if we get caught, we are in a sea of shit." Sam said, staring at his card with the fake name "John Do."

"As long as you're with me, nothing risks, Sammy," Dean said, putting an arm around his.

"Because? Who are you, Superman? And look here, John ... Do reeks of false name four kilometers away! "

"It will mean that we will get a vanilla bean for perfume it a bit '." Dean said, pushing him to get him in the motel.

 

  

"So you two would like a room with two single beds, eh?" Asked the woman at the counter, looking sullen.

"Yes because? Is there any problem? They go? "Worried Dean.

"Young man, I do this job for many years, and I can recognize the pairs when I see some of you ... you do not want to believe that as beautiful as you are, you're single too, right?"

"But ...." He Said Sam displaced

"And maybe you will want to tell me that you prefer to spend the weekend together, instead of with some nice blonde, hoping still believe that you are hetero"  
"Lady ...." Dean tried again shocked.

"and maybe now you tell me that you are also brothers," said Mrs. squinting.

Sam and Dean were too shocked to utter a word.

The lady seemed satisfied.

"James, accompanied by the two young men in the Royal Suite, and make sure they have everything you want," said the lady, adding to the two softly: "you know, I'm not homophobic, feel Rest easy with me," he concluded with a wink.  
 

"Let me guess, antique dealers, right?" James asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"It's crazy," he whispered Dean to his brother.

 

  

Arrived in the suite, Dean undressed and jumped immediately into the wonderful pool that was inside, shouting then it was freezing, while Sam laughed.

"You need to update your collection of CDs, Dean ... in your car I also found Metallica ..." teased Sam, showing he a couple.

Dean came out of the pool with wet hair and a towel tied around her waist, behind Sam, who, feeling his hair and his chin wet Dean, on his neck, shivered.

"Bet you can not let it get to hear it all?" Dean said. Sam had not noticed that Dean had aferrato a cd and put him in the adjacent radio.

"You're right ... .." Sam said, as Dean danced on him, sensually, without letting it turn.

He liked it when he understood to have some sort of power over Sam. Ok let's say that excited him.

But Dean had underestimated Sam. He turned abruptly, taking away the towel, and invite him to come closer.

Dean a bit 'puzzled, came up plan, and Sam threw it virtually on the bed, going up he above.

 

 

"I want you" He whispered maliciously.

  
Dean was shocked by the sudden resourcefulness Sam. Often it was mislead by his puppy dog eyes ... but Sam was big now, it was not a child, although sometimes it seemed.  
"A -whispered maliciously.  
Dean was shocked by the sudden resourcefulness Sam. Often it was mislead by his puppy dog eyes ... but Sam was big now, it was not a child, although sometimes it seemed.  
"A - It has passed... days ...." He mumbled Dean. In the last week they had to restrain himself, because Mary had spent more time at home and therefore did not have many close cutouts for them.

  
"No, Dean, I do not want petting .voglio this time ... ... make love .." Sam said, his voice hoarse with excitement, stripping.  
"C- what? A - wait, Sam, "Dean said, trying to stop it, while relentless Sam was stripped shirt and jeans and was already stroking sensually Dean.

  
"I do not want to wait," Sam tried.

  
"Sam, we've talked about ...."

  
"Do not talk with this condescending tone, I have 15 years. I desire you, I want you, where the hell is the problem? "Sam said impatiently.  
"The problem is, that we are talking about anal sex, Sam! It is not a thing little painful , if you do it for the first time..penso you to know that it is necessary for the preparation ... "  
"Yes but…."

  
"See to the case of the lubricant, around here?"  
"No, but ... .accidenti, Dean, I just want to be with you, to feel you. I do not give a fucking pain! "  
"But it does matter to me ... please, Sam, do not make me sound like an old sentimental blockhead, but your first time with me, I want it ... .stupenda, painless, and not in a motel room ...."  
Sam looked at him. Eyes a bit 'shiny. Maybe it was moved.  
"You do not want me…"

  
"No! I want you, believe me ... and because I love you so much, I want you to have a little 'patience ... that .lascia me handle this, okay? I promise that we will not have to wait ..."

  
Sam seemed to relax when Dean used the plural word wait, as if that expectation, although not admit it, he was killing himself.

  
"Anyway, if you want to do anything else ...." He understood Dean, almost breathless from the friction that Sam was giving him, staying astride him like that.  
Sam smiled mischievous, stripped of the last garments and resumed stroking the chest of Dean, and then moved against him; slowly at first, then faster and faster, in a pleasure that would have certainly caused a violent orgasm in both shortly.

  
Dean had his head clouded with pleasure. He did not think Sam could be so ... resourceful, sensual and provocative. He was pleasantly surprised.

*

 

They were on an open beach, at night. Sam and Dean were sitting on the sand, hugging each other, watching the sea. They did not say anything. There was no need to talk ... Sam tenderly entwined His fingers into Dean's hand

And then came the fireflies. Strange That there were fireflies in the beach, they thought.

Fireflies all around them to crown that Time Already perfect.

After a while, they were kissing romantically, surrounded by fireflies, as if they were under a Christmas tree.

And there were no hot moments That Night. Only languid and sweet kisses, and whispered in his ear sentences, he Knew of honey.

"I love you, Dean."

  
It was the second surprise That Dean had Sam in a few days ....

Sam could be luxurious, but Also very romantic.

 

*

  
It is shortly upon arrival in Colorado, it was a cool afternoon, and were crossing a county after the other ... .. and although the scenery was pleasant, the brothers began to get bored and could not wait to arrive.  
At one point, Sam shouted "Sheep !!"

  
"What the fuck ... ..Sam, you want me to take a heart attack?"

  
"Sheep ...." He also said  Sam, as if he dared not believe his eyes ...

  
"Ok ... now you've seen ... .now if you're good, I'll show you after the horses, ok?"  
"Let me off ..."

  
"What? Are you dumb?"

  
"Let's go ... is a road where there is not any, you make me happy," begged Sam.

  
"Sam, you want to do?" Asked Dean caring, seeing the immense flock of sheep that surrounded the road.  
"I always wanted to do"

  
Dean looked scared. She was afraid to ask what.  
"Please ... please ..."

  
"Sam, if we get in trouble ... I'll get you," he warned Dean approaching and turning off the machine.  
"do you trust me?"

  
Dean sighed. "I do not know if I'll do it again after today, but ... .yes ..."

  
Sam took his hand. "Then he runs!" And began to run, dragging her brother terrified.

  
"Sam! No! we will end up crushed! Saaaaaaaaaam! "

  
But Sam was not listening. He kept running, and laughing, and Dean, who terrified, had closed his eyes, he could just completely rely on his brother, hoping that did not make him get killed, but he could still hear the laughter of Sam, and that was to keep him from pointing feet to stop this madness.  
They ran and ran, until the pastor shouted not far to their address: "wretches !!!!"

  
"Ruuuuuuuun" still laughing Sam

  
"I told you that we'd made to get in trouble," said Dean, Sam and directed him to a small grassy descent.

  
"Jump"

"What? Sam no! "

  
Jump, and roll in the grass for several meters ... .the descent was not very high, and below there was the flat turf, so it does not hurt, but the adrenaline was a thousand.  
When they stopped, breathed strong, and confident that the old shepherd had not followed them, they turned belly up, breathing hard.  
"Wretch!" Said Dean, patting a pat on the stomach.

  
"Hey, it was fun! I always loved the little prince! "Sam laughed, still out of breath.

  
Dean buried his face in the grass. It had been fun, damn.

  
Sammy saw with closed eyes, happier than ever, and then turn around look at him, and smiled in a gentle way.

  
It was fantastic. She found herself thinking about Dean. That was perhaps one of the happiest days of his life with Sammy ... .. the race, the laughter, the roll together like that.  
It was like being a child again, along with his brother.

  
That fraternal relationship that might have had and that he had been private.

  
And he thought of never being able to live again ....

  
He was almost crying with happiness.

 

*

 

"We're here, Sammy."

"Dean, I do not know if I'm ready ...."

"Quiet, I'm there with you"

The Lake House was gorgeous, made entirely of wood ....  
 

Dean knew that his father did not have a lake house ... maybe for the occasion had decided to come to this house to borrow from some of his friends ....  
 

He played with my heart in my throat, but it was not open to those who would have expected.

"Oh, my god ..." said an elderly man, with a dirty overalls work. The two boys seemed to know him ....

"Bobby, this orange comes or not ??" shouted John's gruff voice.

Bobby? The guy who was present at the video for the feast of Sammy? Dean thought.

"I think the orange juice will have to wait, John." Bobby said, while the two boys entered.

"Do not be silly, Bobby, I'm dying of thirst!" Said John as he was doing push-ups, sweaty, in a tank top and sweatpants.

"D- Daddy ....?"

John froze. Surely he heard that word, and since he was an intelligent man, even leaders who had not been Dean to pronounce it.

"My god ...." Said John, turning.

"I'd like to know if the dialectic has learned from you or vice versa" Dean said sarcastically, looking at Bobby, who waved a chuckle. That boy was already sympathetic.  
 

"Guys ... .I ... I did not expect so soon ... .let me dry a moment, God ... i am unpresentable ... .I will expected for today ...." He kept saying, John, taking a towel he had placed on a chair. In fact Sam and Dean had not said anything for surprise him.

"Sam ... .." John said, after a glance of silent thank you to Dean.  
"Hello Dad ..." Sam said, not knowing how to move, afraid.

John continued to approach slowly, and then as if seized by a sudden decision, with a lightning movement, embraced his son, who moved, squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter I want to highlight the steps of tenderness, romance, passion, brotherhood <3 I hope you enjoyed <3


	25. At home with John

The embrace was exciting, but short. John left almost immediately the son, however, holding his shoulders with his hands, while Sam was trying to wipe her eyes, timidly, giving himself in countenance.  
"Has been too long," said John, smiling.  
"Dad, you should let it go now, or do you want to crush him?" Dean joked, noting the uncomfortable of Sam,  and coming to the aid.

  
Sam sent back a smile of thanks.

  
"My son Dean ... do not take any notice, he's a real bear ...." John answered,  
"Not seems ..." Sam let out, biting his tongue to keep perhaps add a little bear ... cuccioloso.  
"How?" John asked, bewildered by the fact of being contradicted.  
"I mean ... it does not seem a bear ... looks ... um ... quite affectionate ... but i do not know him so well like you ..." Sam said, nervous giggling, regretting that he had spoken, and seeing Dean barricade the back eyes.  
John laughed. "I like to keep the parts of your brother. Teamwork. It has what it takes, guys. You want a beer? "

 

They spent the next hour or so to talk about the videos that John had sent to Sam for his birthday, to see Bobby teasing John for being a whiner, and telling anecdotes of when Sam and Dean were small.

"School girls came to me and asked me to get engaged, I was only 7 years old, and the only things of which I was in love were the Pokemon ... it was very embarrassing to receive tickets and cards" Sam said while Dean and John burst out laughing.

"Dean did the period dell'hippie ... .He had 10 years and was fixed with the ridge to the hair ... he stole my jel and firing poses drugged" said John, while Sam and Bobby they  threw down laughter and Dean wanted to sink under the floor.

"One time, Mother wanted to convince me to cut my hair, which had grown very long ... I seemed Andre of Lady Oscar, and I did not cut them. I started to run through the house making her crazy ... I was 8 years, "Sam said.

 Dean began to tease him, but John looked away for a moment, and Sam wondered if he was right or wrong to talk about Mary.

"I ... if it bothers you that I speak of the mother ... do not do it anymore .." said Sam

"No, no ... it's all right, Sam ... I was ... I was just thinking ..." John said.

 

 

"You know ... maybe it's not the right time to talk, but ... .volevo ask you ... ..the mom never wanted to tell me the real reason why she left, taking with me ... I was wondering if you could ... . "He felt Sam cautiously.

  
"I can not. I can not, Sam ... I ... .I do not remember ... "said John, holding his head.  
"C-like?" Did Sam and Dean in chorus.

  
"I remember a violent quarrel ... and then I like a memory lapse ... .dovuto believe a blow to the head that accidentally caught that night ... .I can not remember ... but who cares? Years have passed ... I'm sure she does not harbor more resentment toward me, and in the future ... who knows ... we might .andarci a pizza all together, "said John in an attempt to alleviate the situation.

  
He had lightened anything, thought the brothers ... .this news of the blow on the head and the memory loss were both very disturbing, but they did not dare to insist.

 

 

 

soon after, John showed it to Sam and Dean the house, which, he explained, had rented, and had given us a personal touch.  
It was all very rustic ... .pavimento wooden, wall colors, male, but not cold ... .on yellow and blue, in the kitchen and in the living room.  
... The kitchen was clean and bright, while the living room was full of diaries, notebooks and sheets, where there were several records, and were scattered on the table and on the sofa.

  
"Do not pay any attention, his studio is worse" Bobby muttered.  
"Oh, shut up," said John.

  
"From what I know the two of you? I do not remember you .... "Dean said.  
Bobby seemed sorry. then he said

  
. "Forgetful ... I crudled when you were just a wad of hair, and you wore to play football every Tuesday at 09:00"  
Dean was stunned, and his brain had stopped at "I crudled when you were just a wad of hair."

  
He felt a strong pang of tenderness for that man, without explained why.

 

 

 

"This is your room," John continued relentlessly, showing two single beds in a small room. "Since you are brothers, I think there will not disturb sleep together," said John.

Dean tried to ignore the mischievous look that Sam gave him, and said, "Of course not, dad ...."

 

 

"Was ... .incredibile ... that thing caught me and made me fly for all the stairs, and then down to the basement ... ..it was like flying, like the angels ...." He said, sam esltato, biting into a sandwich with tomatoes and burgers.

"I do not know how you do not you be given under ... I'm almost scared to death ..." Dean said.

"cowardly" he teased Sam.

"For you…."

"Oh, well ...." He mumbled Sam, embarrassed and softened, without looking at him.

"Still tell me about this Crowley ... do not know any hunter with the name" John said.  
"Are you sure you do not essertelo dreamed?" Asked Dean

"How could I shoot the spectrum, otherwise? Who would give me the gun? And for course, I did not think that the gun would work with ghosts ... "he said Sam dazed.

"It does not work, in fact ... .." John said, then rushing to check something on his agenda.

 

 

He returned after several long minutes, exclaiming: "I knew I heard something like that!"  
He showed him the agenda to his children, with the open page depicting a curious pistol with a long barrel.

"Is the Colt. It is something of a legend. He was said to be able to kill nearly all the supernatural beings that exist on this earth and not. "

"Weapon portentous" Dean said, yawning. Clearly it could not find it very interesting.

"It is a great find! For years I have sought evidence of its existence, for years I dreamed to get your hands on! "Said John exalted.

"Dad just calm down"

"And my son ..." John said proudly, resting his hands on the shoulders of Sam. "He managed to get their hands, and even to shoot a ghost with it."

His eyes were twinkling.

"I have no merit ... unless I had given this strange little man ..." Sam said, embarrassed by all these compliments.

"I'm proud of you, son." He said john without listening.

"But…."

"The three of us," he said, pointing to him, Sam and Dean. "We will do great things together!"

"And who am I? A son of a bitch? "Bobby took offense.

John laughed, putting an arm around Bobby gruffly.

"You are married, it is right that you are with your wife, and not hereafter forever to me."

"Karen understands that friends will never abandon" Bobby said, patting John's shoulder.

Sam felt like a shadow of unease slid into him, without reason. Dean looked up and saw him staring Bobby, as if they did not recognize him ... that he had also perceived that shadow? But no ... it was an absurd thought .

 

 

 

*  
"I'm sorry for not having believed, Dad ... ..to have gone that way, that day ... but you know, it was really a lot 'of stuff to digest ... monsters, ghosts ..." said Dean  
"No matter, Dean ... I was also one reckless fool me ... I scared you, I would have to explain the situation in a different way, you'll be calmer ... I seemed a crazy that day ..."  
"A bit '" admitted Dean smiling.

  
"So ... all the things we see in horror movies ... are real?" Asked Sam  
"Almost everything ..." said John

  
"How long ... hunt?" He asked again Sam  
"From ... .22 years ...." John swallowed.

  
"What??? Hunt since we were little? "Dean asked, shocked.  
John nodded.

  
"W- why did you start? What led you to ... ..as you discovered this world? "He asked Dean. Now that he believed his father had so many questions I wanted to ask ... questions that day had not delivered.

  
"Presences ... .strani noises, flashing eyes in the dark ... it is said that hunters are born for this, to hunt the ghosts ... it's like a kind of DNA ... no matter what you do, if they ever find themselves in their path ..."

  
"But ..." he protested Sam

 

 

"No matter where I went, I always stumble ... when I decided to do some research on the internet, I read about this feature of the hunters, and I decided to follow my ... ..destino ...."

  
"Dad ... that's why mom left? He discovered that you were doing., ... This? "Asked Sam, sad.

  
"What? No ... .stai taking a crab, Sam ... .Mary has never known anything. .. This ... this is not 'anything goes ... "muttered John.  
"Nothing to do ...." He repeated John, in a trance, rising from his chair and walking away.

  
"I wonder how I never thru it all this time ... What kind of a son are?" He said Dean twisting.

  
"Hey, you're a son and a great brother," Sam said. He smiled warmly, rejecting the urge to take his hand, even in front of Bobby.

  
That night they not slept in the room that John had prepared for them. John insisted to let her children sleep on the floor in the living room, with sleeping bags, better get used to life by hunters.  
John was already sleeping in his sleeping bag, and Bobby had gone home, at that time in the house was dark and silent. But an image stood out: it was that of two hands clasped under the sleeping bags, which were looking for in the dark and you were found, not  unable to stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been difficult to translate. I did my best to make it understandable and will be even tougher in the near future. I hope you like it <333 happen so many things !!


	26. The mattresses know

"Wake up, guys," said a booming voice.  
Dean bellowed something and tried to return to the world of dreams, from which he was abruptly taken away. Feel a fur ball thrown a dead weight on his neck. After a few moments of total fog, he heads the ball was Sam's head.

Dean still with tears in his eyes sleep, floor stroked Sam's hair. He knew that Sam was probably hard to stay away from him while sleeping, accustomed as they were to sleep embraced, but in front of their father maybe it was not really the case.

"Dean? Wake Sam, come on ... we have to start training. "Said John.  
Dean was still stroking plan Sam's hair, wondering if he should send him away, or wake him. It was already a miracle if awakening he would not have called love or little beast.

 "I think we should let him sleep. Last night he had a nightmare. "He risked Dean, trying to move it gently, and then realizing with horror that Sam was shaking his arm.

"Say? But so is a beautiful day, "said John puzzled, looking at the lighted window.

"Daddy, help me," Dean said, fumbling in the arms of Sam and pinching in the sleeping bag folds.

"As you say, son?" Asked John as he was trying to get a better look out, through the blinding sun.

A muffled noise was the one who turned him John. His two children rolled on the ground, stuck in the hair bags.  
"Gods holy, guys, did you get hurt?" He said going to rescue them.

"What happened. The earthquake? "Said Sam waking up and rubbing his head.

"I dare not imagine how the girls are reduced you to bed," said Dean, moving from Sam and pretending irritation, playing the part of the arrogant brother.

"That ... That what? I ... I did not do anything ... "he said Sam blushing, mind John would laugh, ruffling Sam's hair, and saying:" This house was a real morgue alone ... thank goodness you came to shake. "  
 

Sam and Dean had breakfast and got dressed, then John led them into a sort of gym with the beams hung from the ceiling, which was quite low.

"What is this stuff?" Dean asked, terrified.

"Training" John replied beaming.

"Are you crazy? We will end up making us sick "  
"Dean, you're a slacker . Look at your father as he does. "

And in doing so he clung to the beams and passed them all one by one.

When he was on the other side shouted to them: "Pretend that the floor is hot lava"

"You've been watching too many old movies" Dean shouted back.

"Come on Dean, we try, maybe it is fun, and then there are the mattresses under, if we were to fall," Sam said, pointing to the mattresses on the floor.  
Dean consent, if only to avoid being seen coward to his brother's eyes.

He managed to cling to a single beam, and then fell sharply.

"You're a boiled fish, Dean!" Shouted John.

It was the turn of Sam, who managed to pass two beams, and was already excited, with John that he was already doing compliments, but the third also fell him. Ponf.

John shook his head, puzzled.

"Courage. Start again! "  
 

The training lasted one hour and the guys improved a bit 'of reflexes, but at the time previously were unable to get up from mattresses.

"Slackers . "John laughed, pleased.  
 

After sufficient time to regain his strength, Sam and Dean went in turns to shove under a nice shower, regretting not being able to do together.

"Between my THOUSAND sexual fantasies, showering together is one of the first." Said Sam to Dean's ear, as he walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, to give way to his brother.

Dean pretended that this fantasy of Sam does not do this already exciting in itself.  
   
 

 

While Dean was in the shower, Sam had time to think. John was not as bad as he thought ... how Dean had they told, seemed a kind of tyrant ... but ... maybe it was just because he knew him only by a day and a half, but it seemed ... .gentile ... nice ,, driver, and with a sincere love for his children. Yes, maybe it was a bit 'possessive, but Sam liked this thing ... .it was accustomed since always the posting of Mary, and John's power had positively surprised ... and then looked at him with eyes full of pride .... not like her mother.  
   
   
 

 

  
In the afternoon, John had insisted on making a run through the forest.

"What has this to do with training?" Yelled Dean.

"You'll see him soon. "She said John running.  
FRUUUUUUMP

A network - trap hidden in the ground began to move as soon as Dean passed us over, dragging Sam, who was right behind him, lifting them and locking them in this sort of spider web, keeping them suspended in the top.

The brothers had cried in fright. John of course laughing.

"You are crazy. What devilry is this? "Dean said.

"A trap" John said cheerily

"You're psycho. Just free me, I drag Sam out of this place crazy "she said Dean threatened him, while John laughed louder, understanding that his son did not mean it.

Meanwhile the two brothers were stuck in that trap prejudice inevitably entwined with each other, their faces in front, both with a strong desire to clear those few centimeters and kissing.

"Why do not you say so of the traps?" Sam said in an attempt to defuse the tension.

"Because if someone really gave chase, there does not experience" said John in factly. "Now ... .you think to find a solution to get down or should I?" He said John pulling out another mattress hid behind the tree.

Dean smirked sneaky and showed a sharp scissors.  
 

He cut the net and both he and Sam fell on the mattress, or rather fell Dean, and Sam fell with all his weight on him.

"And by" Dean said, rubbing his ribs.

"Well done, son," said John Dean, as happy as a child who had just received a candy pack.

They continued that sort of wacky workout, which Sam and Dean just discovered to be a tracking simulation with avoidance traps, failed to prevent the other two, but then became more cunning, and managed to reverse the roles ... .That is to make sure that John come what at least once in their own trap.  
 

"You should see Dad, you look just like a boiled fish" Dean said laughing, and Sam followed him to the wheel and John snorted but underneath she laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

It was late afternoon, and John had collapsed on the bed in his room.

"How do you feel?" Asked Dean to Sam, he saw thoughtfully.

"I do not know ... yet beaten, I suppose"

"I see ... well, Dad can be a bit '... .intrusive, sometimes, I'm sorry," Dean said with a smile.

"No, actually, I love it. He has an incredible energy, I thought it was ... I do not know, I had imagined it differently, "said Sam, scratching his head.

"He likes you. As a son, I say. Looks at you with a proud look. "Dean said looking at the ground.

" Look also you with proud eyes" Sam wanted to clarify.

"I do not know ..." repeated Dean

Sam frowned. "You will not be ... oh hell, you will not be jealous ?" Sam laughed, unable to believe it.

"Whose? Him or you? "

"Please tell me you're joking," laughed Sam, embracing neck.

"You are mine, just mine," he said Dean girdling life, surprising Sam crazy

"Dean, you can not be jealous of our father"

"Well, given the incestuous nature of our fami ... .."

And Dean he gets a fleeting, light slap on the mouth.

Sam looked at him surprised, undecided whether to take it as a joke or an insult.

"It was ... it was just a joke ..." Dean tried to remedy, for fear of unleashing a tragedy.

"You're disgusting, Dean ..." Sam said with a grimace.

"No, Sam, expect ... .."

But he would not have to worry. In fact all he did Sam, was to pounce on his neck, assault him of hot kisses.

"S-Sam, I thought you said they are disgusting." Said Dean displaced, while Sam was crushing him against the wall.

"Shut up," he said hoarsely Sam, making him the pacifier.

"Tell me again that I am yours. Say that again. "  
"S- if you do not like, do not you say mostly"

"NO! TELL. "Sam said more loudly.

"Y-  You are mine ..."

"Your ..." said Sam, Dean and savored the feeling of being crushed against the wall, with Sam crushed against his body, and his hair tickling my face ... the scent of her skin rubbing against his neck.

And then Sam took his face in her hands and kissed him voraciously, in an almost dominant. Dean followed him, amazed, without trying to resist ... the rest could not in that position.

"S-Sam, please, Dad is in the other room"

"Precisely" said Sam, dragging in their bedroom.

"You are playing with fire, you know?" Said Dean between kisses.

 

"I want you so much, Dean," Sam said, making the hop on one of the two beds, after him, and making him lie down on top of him.

"You're so in abstinence?" Dean him provoked.

Sam did not answer and Dean thought that this time the punch would come and it would have been earned; when in fact he looked, he saw that Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Sam ...."

"You think, you think i ..." he said, tears were already he get off.

  
"Sam, do not do it," Dean could not bear to see him cry. "Excuse me, excuse me excuse me"

"Do you think I want you just for sex?" Said Sam heartbreaking.

"No ... no no ..." said Dean as a chant, hugging him.

"I ... I love you ... but I want to touch you, I want to make love with you, I ..."

"Speak more softly!" Dean was terrified, even though they had locked the door.

"Who say that is wrong?"

"They say 2000 years of history and the ostracism of almost all living beings," said Dean, affectionately kissing his neck.

Sam laughed, amid the tears.

"You cry because of me ..." asked Dean, sad, wiping a tear.

"You were jealous of me and dad ..." Sam said, and though he smiled, and without a trace of accusation, Dean said, however: "I'm sorry ..."

"No, no ... I'm happy ... I'm glad you're jealous, I want you to be jealous of me; when I get up when I move, when I breathe ... .because I am .... "

"My ..." SaId Dean for making him a pat on the neck.

"and you? you are mine? Only mine?"

  
"Yes…"  
 

They stayed for a while 'in silence, embraced, overwhelmed by their feelings, and then Sam said, "This story does not end well ... .vero?"

Dean held him tighter. "Sam I promise that we'll be together and that we will not have to hide ..."

"And how?"

"Give me ... give me time to think and I promise you we'll go away ... where no one knows us ..."

"You promise?"

"I promise you, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not sweet ?? <3333


	27. Dean and Sam go to Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dean and Sam go from Bobby ... I warn you to be patient for a while now, because there will be quite long pieces where Dean and Sam will investigate on something ... but do not worry, there will always be plenty of sweetness between them

Sam had gone to get their hair cut. As Dean had wanted to stay with him, they realized that alone was not very common for an adult boy went to the barber shop and bring near his older brother to join him ... in short, was not a child, Dean, and he was not his girl ... so Dean waited at home, he helped his father in the garage to polish the blades of pistols and rifles.

 

 

"Have you accepted pretty quickly ... .this thing of monsters, I mean," said John suddenly.

 "Did you expect that we would put to whine like two brats?" Laughed Dean

 John stared at him puzzled. "I thought you would have made more effort to agree ... .that I do ... that you would be shocked ..."

 "And maybe we'd run away from you to lead a normal life ... is that what you mean?" Dean came to his aid.

 "Well here, I ...."

 "Normal life is overrated ..." Dean concluded without let it end.

 "But to risk being killed every day ...."

 "Because if you do it, we can not do it too?"

 "I have not chosen ...."

 "I know, it happened. It's destiny. And if it is the destiny of all the hunters, it will also be ours, since we are your children, right? "

 "But Dean ...."

 "Look, I do not understand much about genetics, but ... .."

 

Dean stopped, and turned around, hearing the noise of footsteps in the yard.

 

"Sam, you're back?" He asked, going towards him.

 

Sam was beautiful with the new cut. Her long dark brown hair had been  short hair, his hair had the effect disheveled with the fold almost all on one side, and the front was covered by bangs, except for the space that separated her amazing green eyes, more brighter than ever.

 

 

"You look like a girl, Sam." The Dean said, but what he really meant was that he had the eyes of a Greek God and that he was eager to pass those soft straight hair between his fingers.

 "Do not listen to him, Sam, you're fine. The girls will go crazy for you ... do hordes of achievements. "John said with a wink.

 

Dean felt the monster of jealousy invade the heart, muscles, lungs. All.

 

"Truly, the little girl who was sitting next to me at the barber, seemed quite interested" mischievous Sam said, looking at his brother.

Dean gulped.

 "She asked the number" Sam went on relentlessly, increasingly amused.

 "And you have given to she ? My boy, "said John, laughing and clapping.

 "Not really ..." Sam said thoughtfully.

 "What? And why not? "Asked John surprised

 "I told her that I was already engaged ... ..with my soulmate ...."

 "And ... and who would it be?" He gasped Dean.

 "And who knows. Every day changes its name. "Sam laughed.

 

John looked up at the sky, thinking clearly that Sam was speaking metaphorically.

 "I made a child hunter or a poet?" He said, raising his eyes to heaven and leaving her two children to discuss.

 "Cast out the name" taunted Dean, who had clearly understood the allusion to false passports.

 "But I told you ... every day it changes name ... ..a day is Danila, another day Danielle, the day after Dina, one after that Denise, Deanna ... .." continued Sam making fun of him

 

He could not go ahead with the teasing, because Dean had grabbed the water pump and had sprayed.

 

"Son of ......" Sam said, gasping, finding the soaked shirt and the hair just made the hairdresser, half wet.

 

"Now you will pay" he threatened Sam beginning to run after him, and regaining possession of the pump, to take revenge.

 

No time, and Dean was running away, hunted by a vengeful Sam. Sam had soaked in turn the shirt, and then magistrate was vented on Dean's chest, when you took it off. Within a very short, the two brothers came across a water fight, soaking all the jeans with T-shirts abandoned little farther.

 

 

His father saw from the window his two children rolling on the grass struggling, trying to get the better of each other, and shouted, "Hey, you with the demons you have to fight, not one of you!"

Sam and Dean laughed plan.

 

"I would rather do anything else with you," whispered Sam plan

 "Do not push me ... with this new cutting and all wet, I could not resist and kiss you right now"

 "With daddy at the window?" You astounded sam

 "Keep dreaming" she teased Dean seeds seriously, and returned to make the fight.

 

 

 

When he finally entered again in the living room, his father gave him two towels. One for each. Li grabbed the fly.

 

"Why are you so thoughtful with us?" Sam smiled.

 "Because I'm your father." Said John kind. "Give yourself cleaned up. Take a shower. Soon you go to find Bobby. You will remain with him two or three days. "

 "What? And why? "Dean asked in surprise.

 "I have to investigate a case. At least you do not leave you alone .... "

 

Sam and Dean did not appreciate much this solution. They wanted to be alone. But company to company, it was better to stay with their father and help him in the hunt?

 

"But I think we should go with you and help you in ...everything you do!" Said Dean pouted.

 "And I tell you I do not need your help," he replied John. Sam looked astonished his father. He had never seen answer bad to Dean.

 "What have you done to train to do, if you're not going to take us?" Dean was angry.

 

John seemed to take a step back. He put his hands on the shoulders of his son, and told him: "Listen ... .I must take care of a werewolf ... is a very sensitive issue ..."

 

"God ... .papà ... is dangerous ... .we must ..." Dean retorted.

 "Listen to me! If you think it's dangerous for me, think of your brother. "

 

Dean turned to Sam. John saw the indecision on Dean's face and leaders have played the right card.

 

"You do not want Sam to get hurt, do you?"

 "No ..." Dean said sadly.

 

"But ...." He tried to argue Sam, but John shut up with one hand, before continuing: "There you not still practiced enough. The training that I have made you follow is only resistance, no fights with enemies ... .You not could survive right now in a direct confrontation, and above all, I'd be a mess if you came with me, because I would think to protect you and this I slow down, risking all that we leave the pens "concluded John, speaking slowly.

 

Dean and Sam listened everything carefully, but with the feeling that something still eluded him.

 Sam was to give voice to the question that whirred overhead to both.

 "Why can not we expect you here? We'd certainly more quiet. "He felt Sam, already knowing it was useless.

 

In fact, John said, "No way. Go to Bobby. "

 "But Dad ... .I left alone for weeks when you scomparivi who knows where to hunt monsters, and did not even know where I was, and I is not ever happened nothing!" Protested Dean.

 "That's enough!!! I'm tired of discussing it! Bobby wants to spend some 'time with you, then move your lazy asses and go and stay with him until I settled this matter! Other objections ???? "He shouted John.

 "N-no sir." He Said Dean intimidated.

 "Good! Prepare your things. I'll wait in the car, "said John out of the house.

 

Sam was appalled. He believed that his father was ....

 "What's there to make that face? Did you think by chance that our father was a guy who does not shouting ever? Well welcome to Winchester home, brother, "said Dean ironic.

 "W-why did you call sir?" Asked Sam.

 

"Because sometimes behaves like a sergeant"

 "And why the answer as a soldier?"

 

Sam did not want to be insolent or accusatory, but leaders of it was when he saw that Dean gave him a furious look.

 

"Get your things, Sammy. You do not want to wait for Dad. Did you see how he gets when he gets angry. "He said then.

 

 

 

During the car ride, John turned to Dean, sitting in the back seat in front of him: "Mary knows?"

 "What?" Dean asked, surprised. John saw the dazed faces of her children, and she thought that her children were crazy.

 "About what? Of the moon! Wake Uuuuuuup!!. Hunting. What else? "John asked with obvious tone.

 

Sam and Dean sighed with relief in them. It was clear that they had thought he was referring to their relationship.

 

"Are you crazy? She would gone insane "almost like know that his children they love each other so as no brotherly. thought dean

 "What? Did not you tell her yet? "His father is strange.

 

"Dad, think, how could we say such a thing? In the unlikely event that she would believe, and who would not have thought that his children are made of reeds, you believe that he would let us go? Already it was a miracle to be able to go even so .... "Sam chimed from the front seats, with reasonably.

 

John we reflects on  and then said. "I'm sorry you do not get along. It is always your mother. "

 

"It does not seem. It is so different from us ... er ... I mean to me, you, Dean ... "Sam said sheepishly.

 

John, however, had no intention of scolding. He remained absorbed in thought.

 

"Yet he was the sweetest woman I ever met ...."

 "People change." Dean chimed in.

 "Yeah ... it's true ..." agreed John. "Will you call it?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

 

"I have to explain everything? It will be worried by now. She must know that you are here with me and that you are comfortable "

 "I sent a message ..." Dean muttered looking at his feet.

 

"God ... .Dean, you should be the most mature ...." He said john scolding him.

 "Do not treat he like this" said Sam unexpectedly.

 

John turned in surprise to Sam.

 

"Let's not fight, okay? You make me place, Sammy? I would like to lie down, I'm tired of sitting, "said Dean

 

"Sure, Dean," Sam said, and Dean climbed over the seat with the still moving car, to return behind, while John was present at the scene in amazement.

 Dean positioned himself lying on the seats with his head on the legs of Sam, smiling as if he had not a problem in the world. The father snorted and said nothing more.

 

Sam smiled to himself. Both had wanted from the beginning to remain both sitting behind, but had not done so because it would have seemed strange that at least one of the two do not sit in front, but with the excuse of Dean discussion had caught the ball to pounce for return from his Sammy.

 

"It will be only for a few days ... I recommend, Bobby." Said John surly, touching his shoulder. It was in the courtyard of the house of Bobby.

 "I'll take care of them ... you have nothing to fear, John..staranno well here, with me and Karen ... .she loves children ... .sai that he wanted to have ... I mentioned it ..." said Bobby

 

It was not a question. John paused with his eyes to look at Sam and Dean playing tag in the grass, making mischief, and then looked at Karen, she watched the guys from afar. For some reason John seemed to have become sad. "Yes, you told me ..." he said.


	28. Strange things in the home of Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the story of Bobby in the next chapter? <333

Sam and Dean ended to settle their backpacks in a room of the house.

 

"Are you disappointed?" She asked Sam.

"What?" Dean asked casually

"The fact that Dad has not brought us with us chasing"

"Nah. He's right, we should not go with him if we are not prepared enough ... we could are killed ... "

"I do not know what I would do if I had to lose you ... .." said Sam, whispering.

Dean looked surprised. "Hey, hey, what are these affectations tragic sickly sweet style " "Gone With the Wind" Said Dean making fun.

"Does not exist this word. Thou hast just invented. "I teased Sam.

"Well, it means that i am original." Dean said.

"Dumb" said Sam, giving him a slight fist on his stomach, while Dean standing, watching Sam who was sitting on the bed.

Dean took his face in his hands, and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss,while Sam leaves kissing, tilting his head, smiling.

"You will not never lose me ," said Dean, holding his head while Sam was still smiling in that way, and Dean thought, God, it was so sweet.

 

The brothers began to look closely  the home of Bobby. It was simple, no frills, but noted a feminine touch.

 _Just a touch_ ... .. Dean murmured softly.

 

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked him too softly.

 "Watching the house ... .Sam ... .not seem a little 'too ... impersonal?"

 "Excuse me?"

 "I see a woman's touch ... ..but just a touch ... the flower vase on the table, photos of Bobby and Karen on the shelves, romance novels in the library ... .."

 "Dean ... what ..?"

 "But I do not understand why at the same time it is as if living here one person ... .I not saw brushes, hair straighteners, the left over cocoa butter .... No dress forgotten on a chair ... no purse .... "

 "Maybe karen is only a very neat woman or perhaps was waiting for us," said Sam, laughing at the paranoia of Dean

 "Look at the sofa ... it's all messy, and there are chips scattered on the coffee table ... a wife would leave even a sofa in these conditions?"

 "Dean, I do not know where you're going but if Bobby hears you speak ill of his wife, or she should feel, we had better escape in motels, so shut your mouth ..."

 "it's strange…"

 "I do not understand if you're suggesting that it is a bad wife, or that you are separating ..."

 

"Schhh get Bobby."

 

 

"Hello boys," he said.

 "Hello Bobby" greeted him.

 Bobby had a serene smile.

 "I'm glad you're here."

"A-we ..." farfugliarono the two.

"Go ahead as if you were at home. You like some chips, iced tea? "

 "Gladly!" They chorused. And then immediately: "Hey! I said it before me! "Again in chorus, and then crossed their arms sulking.

 Bobby laughed. "You're really nice. You have a natural harmony. "

 

Sam and Dean returned one warm look.

 "If you want to play darts, we can establish ourselves in that little room, I also have the pool, if you prefer."

 "Cabbage! I have an ace at billiards "Said Dean strutting

 

"Seee, now is the champion" it teases Sam

 "How dare you, insolent?  I Win you so many times that you will remain without balls "Dean said, playing on the double meaning.

 

"Dean, you're still the same vulgar asshole!" Said Sam, trying to twist his arm, but getting just that Dean reversed the situation and Sam moaned: Ah - ah - AH ok you win, you're the strongest, leave me now "

 

"Apologize" Dean said, still clutching

 

"Sorryyyyyyy" said Sam a little 'laughing and a little' seriously complaining

 

"That's better," Dean said with a smile, and ruffling his hair.

 

 

The brothers enjoyed themselves very much with Bobby, and as time went on, seemed to melt away more and more.

 

"Bobby, how long have you know our father?" Dean asked suddenly.

 Bobby he did a mental calculation, appearing a confused moment. "So, let's see ... .Dean, how old are you?" Asked Bobby.

 

"Twenty-one" Dean said, not understanding the meaning of that question.

"Well ... then we say ... .si, 25 years ago ... .there we met four years before your birth, Dean."

 

"Ohhh ...." Said Dean surprised. Sam also seemed interested.

 

"He can ... .voglio say ... you ..." he said Dean

 "Tell you how we met? Of course! "John said, laughing affectionately boy shyness.

 "Karen, would you mind making tea? I'm just 17:00 and every story that recollection of ancient times deserves to be told over a cup of tea! "

 

"We have not the wood and the fire" laughed Dean

 "There'll be enough these bearings" said Bobby indicating three large round puff on the floor, where they sat

 

 

After a few minutes, Karen returned smiling with cups of tea, and then motioned to leave. Bobby stopped her: "You can stay with us to listen to the story, if you want"

 

"I know already. Rest assured among you. "Karen said with a smile, putting the cups and cookies at a table in front of them. At Dean thought he saw a sad look by Bobby, seeing her go away, and tried to tell himself that if it was only imagined.


	29. Painful memories - the first part

"So ... .25 years ago ... ..ah, hell! It is hot this tea ... .. "Bobby paused a moment and then said:

"Sorry ... ..dunque, 25 years ago .... I was a young kid of 30 years, and your father had just 22 .... "Said Bobby after a slow count that swung by far the head.

"Well, I mean ... .there we met on a snowy afternoon in ... ..in a ... .oh short in a library ...."

For some reason the old Bobby seemed to become nervous and a little 'uncomfortable, and slightly sweaty.

"I ... .I was bending over several books in my long wooden table in the staff, you know, sometimes, the people he chose to ... personal."

"No, we do not know," said Dean, who felt with each new phrase more and more confused, as well as Sam.

"Well, anyway, that afternoon I was re-reading of old tomes, when I see a young boy advancing, from confused, almost as much as yours, Dean" Bobby said smiling

 

 

 

_Year 1980. November 2._

"Can I help you? I see you confused. " Said a young Bobby to the young boy who had just stumbled in the midst of an iron furniture.  
The boy did not answer, but looked at the strange object, and then Bobby, and said "that ... .that devilry is this?"

  
"The devilry, is a simple shelf to comfortably read books, when you have not at hand the nearby wood. I believe his name lectern "Bobby said, frowning.  
"Lectern?? It seems a hell of instrument, with those strange symbols, and that arc folded serpent-shaped "the boy said, trembling.

  
"They're just symbols ..."  
"For what?? of dark magic symbols ??? "  
"Listen, John ...."

  
"You know my name !! It is a witch! "

  
"What? No ... ..l'ho heard softly with the librarian while ago ... "

  
"Do not lie ... He's a witch ... .stia away from me!" Said the young man, pointing, backing and, in doing so stumbled back into damn lectern, and this time fell right.  
"I knew that this was a contraption of Satan" muttered John

  
"Can I help you?" The friendly Bobby asked, moving closer and holding out a hand.  
"Stay away! Ever since I saw her that ... ..it was you, right? He launched an evil eye ...... "

  
"What the hell does he say?"

  
"Stay away from me!" He repeated John running away, devoured by his obsession.  
"Idiot," muttered Bobby.

 

 

  
"I can not believe Dad was such a cowardly" Dean said with his mouth open  
"What a disappointment," said Sam aghast, back.

  
Bobby laughed. "Do not be too hard, he was a boy of 22 years ..."

  
"I've got 21, and Sammy, my brother, 18 ..." made him the present Dean, pointing to him and Sam.

"Touché ... ..but let me finish the story and then judge ... would not you like some more tea?" He asked, and the two brothers nodded.

 

 

 

_1980\. November 5th._

Bobby was still bent over his books, when he realized that a boy was looking at him.

Brown, red scarf curled up on the neck, cap, dark eyes, and knocked down expression. Sitting in a chair against the wall. It could be that the other guy day. He watched him with curious look. He told himself to ignore it, otherwise he would have thought he was doing an invoice.

The guy did not seem pleased to be ignored. His face after a short time contorted into a grimace, Bobby noticed it but kept his face obstinately turned away.

 _Psychopaths_ ... .. he said to himself.

 

After a while, however, John came up to him, and spoke: "Excuse me, I need that book, when you've finished reading it, you could pass it to?"

Bobby did not notice the change of way of addressing him, the passing from she to you, because he had been too stunned by the strange request. Only three days before the guy ran away from him, accusing him of wanting to make an evil eye, and now he was asking to borrow a book.

"This book is not the library. It's mine. "He said harshly.

"Oh ..." said John. But he recovered quickly, "Well, maybe when you're done to consult, I can ...."

"Listen, kid, why do not you go bother someone else?" He said gruffly Bobby

John took on a sorry, then just say: "Forgive me, do not bother she anymore." And then he left.

Bobby gasped. That kid had been able to move from she to you, so no reason - after accusing him of being a sorcerer - and back to use you and her together in the same sentence.

Bobby did not believe that the boy, despite the clumsiness, was a donkey to school. believed rather than the "forgive me" was a sincere apology, and he soon after, he was told how to mark the distances, as he thought that maybe Bobby was suggesting to do.

Not leaders because he was losing time to psychoanalyze the meaningless phrases that boy, and even more did not understand why that "she" came back so suddenly, had left him a strange feeling of emptiness.  
   
 

 

"Dad knows how to hurt someone," said Dean amused, while Sam and Bobby laughed in return, before Bobby resumed his story.

 

Despite the boy said that he would leave him alone, he did not lose sight for a moment Bobby. He sat on another long table, not far from bobby, and from time to time glancing sideways.  
Bobby had noticed and was annoyed to the nth degree; withstood another ten minutes, then he took his backpack and got up to leave, furious, while John looked at him open-mouthed. Bobby walked on muttering to himself _*  psychopaths *_

 

 

  
Meanwhile Sam and Dean was now rolling on the floor laughing. Dean is holding his stomach without restraint, and Sam was with his stomach and tried to hide our heads in the puff

  
"In short, you can not tell a story in the midst of these scenes" Bobby said, but even he was amused.  
"In short, I say to you two idiots, get up, what the heck"

  
"Ouch ouch ouch, sorry, Bobby, but it's too funny. Our father who ahhahah stalking "said Dean  
"I want something to bellyache" Sam managed to say, his voice cracking from too much laughing.  
"Did you then said it was not your type?" Asked Dean

  
Bobby picked up a newspaper and slapped it in passing with one stroke their faces.

  
"It's better this way?" She asked with a smile to 32 teeth. "Good! Then we continue the story because the best is yet to come "

 

 

It had started to rain, and John was walking away on foot, with the umbrella ... .poco distant, John followed him, trying to avoid being seen.  
He did not have much success, however. He was about to turn yet another corner of the alley, when suddenly it struck against a body lurking behind the brick wall.

  
"JOHN, FOR THE LOVE OF HEAVEN! Why CONTINUE TO FOLLOW ??? "shouted Bobby.

  
That "John" was left hanging in the air for brief moments, between the two boys, as they looked, perhaps savoring a new familiarity, and then John smiled:  
"I had to bring you the book. Have you forgotten ... .library.... "

  
Bobby took the book, stupefied, without thanking. In his haste to get away from that absurd boy, he had completely forgotten the book.

  
"You followed me all this way just to bring me back the book?"

  
_Maybe it was his way of thanking, John thought._

  
"Yes."  
"I thought you wanted"

  
"It is so, but I'm not a thief ..." John said with proud tone.  
Bobby looked at him proudly.

  
"And then ... .volevo also apologize for how I acted three days ago ... do not really think that you're a witch ... ... it's just that these things scare me ... .not are still inside the ride ... if you know what I mean ... "John said sheepishly.

  
"No, I do not understand it, but whatever ... you look like a good guy, though a bit 'strange!" Bobby smiled. "So, I'm Bobby. Bobby Singer. "He said, extending his hand.

"I'm John. John Winchester, and I'm here because of a woman. "John said, smiling.

 

 

"Tour? What tour? "Asked Dean, open-mouthed.

"Woman?" Sam was thrilled.

he pointed to the two to be quiet and he continued the story.

 

 

_Year 1980. 10 November._

John and Bobby were discussing sitting on a park bench.

"Do not do it, Bobby ... .I am not strong, are not as strong as I thought ... .."

"John, Mary loves you ... . you love each other... do not throw it all away for ... .."

"For what ???" John stood up angrily. "The woman I love, hunting monsters! How can I do to overcome this? As?"

 

 

"As you say ????" On Dean he jumped, startled.

"The mom hunting?" Echoed Sam, thrilled.

"N- no one has ever told you?" He asked in a suddenly startled Bobby.

"Of course not!" Almost screamed Dean.

"We believed that was the only hunter dad, and that she did not know it!" Sam said.

"Mmm ... .this I should not say this ... this ... I should not really say it." He tugged at his hands Bobby.

"He KNOWS ???" attacked him Dean.

"Dean, do not attack him!" Said Sam, holding him by the shoulders. "Bobby, go on with the story ..." begged Sam.

"But Dean is shocked ... .."  
"Bobby, PLEASE" ... still .chiese once Sam.

"All right ..." Bobby consent, troubled by how they were passed by the harmony and general student spirit, the storm in a few minutes.

 

 

 

"With love ..." Bobby said.

  
"Fables for children ...." John said, holding a hand over his eyes.  
"If you think so, because you were in the library, reading ancient magic spells and exorcisms?"

  
"They are just books ... .I ...."  
"No, they are not, as well as that is not a library ......"  
"Bobby, I can not ...."

  
"Come with me, I want to show you something, maybe she will smile again ...."

 

In present, Bobby, stopped only a moment to see if it would have been stopped by Sam and Dean that would have asked for information about the library, but this did not happen. Perhaps the shock of discovering Mary, had not yet passed. He went on.

 

 

 

Bobby took it from a concessionary.

"You wanted do me see ... .a car?"

"Do not be sborone whiny. You will like it, you'll see. Here we are, is that they "Bobby said, pointing to a black chevrolet impala 1967.

John was speechless, indeed seemed to have lost its use. Bobby looked satisfied.

"What's up? You do not like? "He asked, making fun

"How ... how do you know that I would have liked?" He gasped.

"Looks like your style ... a beat to bear, like you."  
 

At that moment an assistant who reeled off by heart:

"Black chevrolet impala 1967, engine V8 327 4 Barrell, transmission 3spd car, 275 horses ...... let me say that taste good, sir ...."  
 

"Fiuuuuuu. A dream. "Said John.

Then it is done. Take it. "He said, beaming John.

"Floor Sketch ...... I said it's wonderful ... .not that I can pay for it ..."

Then do not say it ... .i money is not everything in life ... "

"I think the dealer owner does not think like you ...."

"This let me decide ..."

"Oh yes? Why, who are you? "

"The dealer's own ...."  
 

John looked at Bobby with his mouth open.

"You ... you ... .you ..."

"Hang up the phone, John .. ... you look like a phone busy ... .disse Bobby beaming."

"Bobby ... .I can not pay ..."

"Who said anything about paying ... .semplicemente take it, and shut up, or get you a slap ..."

"You decide: I have to take it or do I plant it?" John asked with a warm smile.

"And by ..."

"Bobby, we know only from 8 days ...."

"The slap is coming ...."  
 

He came the unexpected hug. The first among them. Bobby described it as unexpected and exciting at the same time. Perhaps it was for this that he decided to play down:

"Leave me, you were still at the tavern! You do not want stink the jacket with your breath! "

 

 

 

"I knew it was not the euphoria for a given machine to convince John not to leave Mary. John needed to reflect on his feelings, he needed to figure out if he wanted to continue to be with Mary in spite of what he had discovered. He had to make a choice. "

  
"And he chose to no ..." continued Sam.

  
Bobby looked closely at the two boys, and then he said with melancholy and deep look 

"He chose to yes, instead ...."


	30. Painful memories second part

_1981\. March 13._

"Love, you have to be able to convince him ... .You can not let you control your life, and our ..." said John on his cell phone while he was in the car with Bobby, who was driving.

"No, please, do not cry ... .Can talk to me, you must not do anything ... you do not do anything, I promise ...."

John hung up, and Bobby put his hand on John's leg, trying to give it some 'comfort.

"Still bickering with his father?"

"He can not stand the idea that you leave this life ... .dice which is the family business"

"Bad situation ...." He agreed Bob.

"I do not let him ruin the life of Mary, if you will not accept of his own free will, take away, and will never allow, never, to my children, to grow up like that!"

"What demon, again, is more important than Mary's happiness, according to the old man?"

" They call" yelloweyes "said John, with the blank stare.

 

 

_1981\. April 1._

"Do not you doing a horrible bad joke, right?" He asked Bobby in his home, indicating the calendar hanging in the room, while a distraught John was sitting in a chair, with his face in his hands

"God damn me if I'm joking, Bobby ... ..I ... .I was dead ... ..I felt the life go out in me, my body become cold, my soul that rose over the cosmos, beyond the mystery of ' universe, through millions and millions of lights scattered across the galaxy ... .and then ... .as a painful electric shock ... ..return to life .... "

Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel ...."

"No no! you can not understand what it feels like, to die there on the side of a road, to a fucking demon who was hunting you and your wife, and then ... .essere back to life like her, she my angel, My heart, the love of my life ... .he made a pact with that dirty bastard ... for me .... "

"John, you are finally together again, alive. Try to think only about this "tried to console Bobby.

"NO! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! THAT dirty bastard will come back because it will SOMETHING TO MARY, AND YOU HAVE ACCEPTED WITHOUT EVEN KNOW WHAT HE WANTED, SO MUCH WAS THE FRENZY WITH YOU have me back! "

"Now calm down!" Said Bobby, resolute.

"Diosanto ... .the ... I ruined her life ... I had to leave when it was not yet too late ... and if he wanted his soul?" Said John now lost in the delirium, collapsing on the floor.

"John ...." Bobby said, hugging him.

"I'll kill him, that dirty bastard, I'll kill him."

"Schhhh" the Bobby said.

"it hurts my head, Bobby ...." John said, sobbing.

 

 

 

 _1981\. April 10._  
 

"I knew that things would go back to the place I said you had ... ..the only need to get over the shock and then love would do the rest ... .."

"Bobby ...."

"In short, look at that, someone like me who speaks of love, can not find anything more pathetic? Are pa - TE-Ti-Co "Bobby said, pointing a finger.

"Bobby" repeated John laughing

"Look how you made me ... it's all your fault and Mary ... .lo know that you are guilty, by the way, I wonder now how is that poor girl ..."

"Bobby" repeated John puffing

"No, do not tell me! Ok ... I did not take up the subject ... I was wrong ... I think to forgive me, should I hold a pretty carefree barbecue with friends, what do you say? To start over. "

"Bobby ...." He repeated John exasperated.

"Do you think it is better that the sweet mustard or spicy? Not to mention the little table cloth... "

"Bobby, enough. Now stop."

And so it was that Bobby exploded: "Listen, beautiful, just tell me! I have kept on the grill for minutes, hours, days ... .a wonder if you were well, if he should come to you or I were to not disturb ... .You are disappeared for nine days, and now you show up here, you do all the mysterious, and you've got that smile, and not you going to tell me what is there, and I ... .. "  
 

"I'm getting married, Bobby."

 

He told him calmly, serenely, smiling. Bobby looked at him open-mouthed. John was the picture of serenity and happiness.  
She hugged him.  
 

"What a moment tearjerker. And maybe even aspects that i come, I bet. "Bobby said, still hugging John.

"I hope so, because otherwise it'd stop a wedding." He told him John.

Bobby steps back a bit 'by John and frowned: "Are you saying ...?"

"Will you do me the honor to be my best man?" He asked, smiling John

Bobby's answer was lost, perhaps stifled by the second embrace, and convulsive groans in response.

"Is yes?" Asked a puzzled John Winchester.

 

 

_Year 1983. Beginning in October._

  
John was leaving Bobby medicate by injuries from the fight with the werewolves.  
"John, how long we should stay in this place forgotten from God and myself?"

  
"I have to think. Reflect."  
"Think about WHAT?" Asked Bobby, who thought that John was in the grip of some delirium caused by snow.

  
"At the name, Bobby, name!"

  
Tthe name of the mental hospital in which you will send us in a very close date? "

  
" I expecting a son, Bobby, Bobby ...."

  
"......"

  
"That is ... .voglio say, MARY expecting a baby ... God, I'm so happy, but how will I protect her and the baby? I am not strong ... .I am not strong as I would like ... "  
"John ... .lascia me tell you that this child is very lucky," Bobby said, putting his hands over his shoulders.

  
John looked at him with shining eyes.

  
"Son of a bitch, take my hands off those, you're freezing," she said in response, mocking.

  
"It is the right punishment for the crap you say" Bobby retorted.

  
"And your bullshit then?"

  
"Hey, idiot, look what I do not ever shoot crap. I."

  
And they began to laugh like children.

 

 

 

_Year 1984. 2 months after birth ...._

  
"I never believed that could give such a joy ... .I have been ... I was a fool ...."

Bobby believed that having children was like entering a cage, but at that moment, with the small Dean in his hands, wrapped in a yellow cover, seemed to resemble more to Paradise.

"Say hello to Uncle Bobby, Dean" Mary said with her hand.

"Ngheeee" Dean said, laughing with a crystalline voice, touching her cheek with the delicate little hand.

 

 

 

 

_Year 1987. June._

"John, listen, I called to find out if you managed to put those traps of the devil, you remember that did not work well?"

"I remember, Bobby ... .scusa, I have not had time to look at them ..."

"Ah, I see ... and you should also get you the new salt packs ... stocks are over ..."

"I do not…"

"Sorry to break your bales, but I'm busy with the case and I can not go to the grocery store ... ... you'll understand."

"I'm done, Bobby ..."  
 

A silence deafening shots that phrase.

"What did you say?" Managed at the end to say Bobby.

"I'm done with this life, Bobby. The decision is final. "

"But ... do not you quit this life, John. You'll know also tu..te I talked about it ... "Bobby said, gasping.

"But I'll go out there. I must do it. I have to do that. "

"It is Mary, right? He asked you to her. "

"It is not accurate. She implored me, crying, but I did not let continue. It is not right to sue, given their status .... "

"His…."

"She's pregnant, Bobby."

"......".

"Mary has always wanted a second child ... and give a little brother Dean was the thing we wanted them both from the start ...."

"John you're making a big mistake ..."

"Ok ... I thought naively you'd understand ..."

"No! has nothing to do with my selfishness in wanting you with me as a hunting partner ... do not you realize that if you do not hunt anymore, your family will remain without protection! "

"It's been YEARS, Bobby ... .qualasiasi what he had in mind the yellow-eyed demon, MAYBE decided for the strange clemency to leave us alone ..."

"It's that MAYBE I do not like ..."

"Enough for me, and also to Mary ..."

"You can not be so naive, Diosanto ... those monsters do not know what is mercy!"

   
Bobby heard a loud sigh on the other end of the phone.

"The decision is made, Bobby. I hope that in time you will understand. "John said, attacking the phone.

 

 

 

Bobby stayed with the handset in hand for long minutes, watching her, before deciding to attack.  
   
 

  
Bobby avoided to tell Sam and Dean of how after a few minutes he called in a desperate his old friend Rufus, almost begging him to come to him, just like the other ... .of showed up at his door with no questions asked, addressing a trip drive of several hours, and as the first thing he saw Bobby, he and his face was a bottle of wine.

"From the desperate tone of your voice I thought you might want to drink," said Rufus indicating the flagon.

"You were right," Bobby said.  
 

Rufus let Bobby drank. And then again and again and again and drank alcohol between the rivers he would tell what was the problem.

"So you will need a new hunting buddy, you like that?"

"This is so" Bobby said sending down yet another glass in one gulp.

"Why do not you take the advice of John and will not retreat too? We have not seen for several years, but you seem to the eye, very stressed. "

"I will NEVER retire." Bobby said resolutely.

"You're obsessed ..." said Rufus, watching him after a few moments of silence. There was no shade of judgment in his words, just what leaders be like a revelation to man.

"What happened to you to reduce you so?" He then asked.

"I ... I hoped of never having to tell this story ..." said Bobby bitterly.

 

All this had not told Dean and Sam. He was ashamed.

"And then from that moment ... .hai always hunted alone?" Sam asked, trying to get on top of that giant puzzle.

Bobby stood silent for a moment. She finally decided to tell the truth. Or at least part of the truth.

"An old friend, Rufus, I was close to overcoming certain darkest moments ... ... oh, no fault of your father's personal affairs ... ... .cose delicate ... has become my new hunting companion ..." he decided to liquidate in that so the matter.  
 

Sam and Dean still seemed shaken by all these revelations. Bobby decided to take the opportunity to get up.

"But ... if Dad did not want hunt ... because he changed his mind?" Dean asked, thinking.

Suddenly a light bulb came on in the mind: "Something happened, right? And maybe it has to do with the fact that mom left home! "Said Dean

"The story is over, as well as the revelations ... at least I speak of my" was all He said Bobby.

"No, Bobby, you can not go so! Mom got to do, right? Resumed hunting because Mom is gone away! ??! "He said Sam doing a question and giving himself an answer at the same time, hoping that Bobby confirm or deny.

"You're pressing the wrong person, Sam. I know nothing of why Mary is gone and has left your father, even less know the reason why John has started to hunt. He never wanted to tell me anything. "He said Bobby, still surprising him more.

  
"Sorry," he said at Bobby, leaving the room.  
"There are still some juice in the fridge, if you want them," said the voice of Bobby, now distant, while Sam and Dean stared into space, without answering

 

 

 

 

Dean was in the garage of Bobby ... pacing back and forth, tormented.

"If you want to escape, at least take me with you. Do not leave me with this shit alone. "Said Sam, and Dean murmured a" sorry "before realizing that Sam was joking. It was ironic.

"Hey, you're still upset." She told him Sam, stroking his cheek.

Dean allowed himself to caress, but then he saw the firewood stacked on the floor. then there really wood. had made the figure a fool, once again, with Bobby. Gently pushed his brother, picked up the hammer and gave a strong jab to the stacked wood logs nearby. At the first blow he cuts cleanly through the socket. The remade again. Two. Three. The fourth time you felt coming less strength, and not managed to break the piece of wood but only to be scratched.

  
"Dean," Sam said, taking his face with both hands. "Leave the wood to lose."

Dean nodded, and Sam gently resting it took the hammer away, and then hugged him, trying to give the comfort that his brother felt so much need.

Dean took immediately to cry, and hot tears slid even him to Sam, soaking his shirt.

"Why they lie to us all? Because? Why do not they tell the truth? "

"I do not know, Dean. Really, "he replied Sam, not knowing what else to say.

"I trust you. Only you. "Dean said, while Sam gave him in response a brotherly kiss on her hair.

 

The truth was that they are had been moved and softened by memories of Bobby on their father, but they were too upset to learn that their father had lied to him about how and when he was discovered to be and wanting to be a hunter, and that their mother had before him, for focus too much on the happy memories.

 

 

 


	31. Passion and shower fiery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter <333
> 
> Sam and Dean spend a little time alone between hugs and kisses <33

Dean and Sam are in the courtyard of an semi abandoned shed of Bobby, for training.

  
"Why do we have to stay in this isolated place, and we can not train at home?" Asked Sam angry.

  
"Like I said, Sammy," Dean said, shooting with a silencer and making the center straight into the target that was hanging on the small wooden trunk in the yard.  
"Do not say" Sammy "in that way, as if I were a kid," said Sam, firing in turn and missing the target.

  
"And then I would appreciate an answer that seems more REAL than the one I received," he added.

  
"There she is!" Dean said. "Bobby brought us here because it is safer; we can not train at his house ... what if a neighbor or someone in the street were to see us and maybe call the police because he sees the weapons? "

  
"And then," Dean said, breaking the next ribattito Sam: "Karen may have problems to follow the live training"

  
"What??? She is the wife of a hunter, Dean! "

  
"I know"  
"And the thing it does not seem a bit 'strange?"

  
"Well, well ... Sammy ... .vedo that we begin to see things in the same way on the dear sweet Karen" said Dean  
Sam snorted. "Bobby could at least keep us company, at least would help us in the fucking workout"

  
"Actually, I asked Bobby to leave us alone ..."  
"What ... .what?" Sam asked, surprised by the initiative of Dean.

  
"Is that ... ... I thought that we had very little time for us, lately ... I missed a bit 'of" privacy " Dean said, approaching Sam and putting his hands under his shirt.  
"Hey, you're not spreading a bit 'too?" Sam asked, smiling mischievously.

  
"Do not give me that crap, I'm eating very little," said Dean, dragging him into the shed, and knocking he over one of the mattresses, near the straw.

  
"Dean, bastard! If the straw will dirty me , I'll let you see the green mice! "Sam said the

  
"I already told you that excites me when you talk dirty?" The Dean asked, taking off his shirt and throwing himself on him.

  
"No, Dean, do not undress me, if he cames Bobby now ...... ..DEAN! "

 

 

 

*

  
"Dean, what a mess, I told you not to shake too strong ... Thank God there was still this functioning shower, and miraculously still with hot water use," said Sam, while both were under the hot jet the shower, nakeds.

  
"I thought you were hot enough," Dean said, continuing to soaping.

  
"Dean!"

  
"Hey, do not do the little prince ... .I seemed me that you liked when you stronger squeezed, and so ..."  
"I liked it" Sam said embarrassed "but look how we are reduced. I told you not to undress me "

  
"Bravo genius ... you would have been happier to dirty the clothes?" He asked Dean mischievous  
"You're a pervert. And I'm just like you! "

  
"And it's so exciting ..."

  
"Dean, damn ... the want to plant? I ... .I ... "

  
"You ... you're exciting again?" The Dean asked, coming back.

  
With a step zeroed those few centimeters and stopped him with all the weight of his body against the tiles in the shower.

 

 

 

 

 

After a second shower ....

  
*

"We left everything in order? is not that there is still something wrong or ... "began Sam, half-naked, sitting on the lap of Dean, who was sitting on a chair in the shed.

"Everything is as it should be and even better," said Dean, pulling on the jeans and tying his button and zipper, and then stroking him the legs gently.

Sam leaned an arm back to caress the Dean's neck.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Dean said, smiling, kissing his shoulder.

"It does not matter, and then it was not so unpleasant, but ..." Sam said with a mischievous smile. Then turning serious: "But I would have preferred inside me, you know, Dean ..." he said sad

"I thought I did understand you, clear, that i wish you" replied Dean worried.

"Is so ... but not enough for me ... is this being together in half? what I feel for you is totalizing and I want even physically it is ... "

"But it already ...."

"Not quite .."

"Holy God, Sam ... I'm already yours in every possible way ... do not tell me you wanted to make love in the straw ... rather  
the snow," said Dean, managing to snatch a chuckle Sam.

"If not today we were alone, then when?" Continued Sam  
"When Dad going to come back to take us home, I promise. Away from him, though. "Dean said, giggling nervously.

Sam made him turn his face with one hand to give it a soft and gentle kiss, which Dean returned with a groan.

"I love you so much" the Dean said.  
"Finally you say" whispered Sam on the lips.

"As?"  
"Do not you ever tell me first. I've always done it "  
"That's because you're the sissy between us," Dean retorted, with loving tone.  
 

All at once the vibration of Dean hovered in the air cell.

"Is my" Dean said, giving a gentle nudge to Sam, to get it up.  
 

"Yes, Yes, okay, Karen, forgive us. We had forgotten both the cell phone in the car, "Dean minds.  
 

"It was Karen for lunch. He says he made us 11 calls. "Said Dean

Sam blushed, knowing all too well why they had not responded or heard the mobile phones  
 

 

 

 

"You have not even touched the flesh ..." said Karen, sorry.

"The pasta was delicious, and even cheese ... karen. Really, we're good as well, "said Sam  
"And then the smell flesh is rotting ... have not you noticed? Has a nauseating smell, "said Dean, who did not want to pretend.

"Really? No ... I had not noticed ... "the woman said. It seemed very surprised.

"I hope you or bobby you had not eaten ..." said Dean

"No.. me neither I have much of an appetite lately," said Karen with unstressed look.


	32. Dean and Sam meet Ash and Jo

"Dad, Karen had something wrong. I can not understand what, but it is not normal. Please, call me. I'm afraid, "said Dean, leaving a message to John's voice mailbox.

"Dean, do not you think that maybe we're exaggerating? First Mom, now Karen ... I mean, she looks like a good woman ... maybe we are, maybe we have problems with the mother figure ... "said Sam, as he ate his ice cream, while they were gone out for a walk, while to stay away from Karen.

"And if Dad will not respond to the message, will also extend to the father ..." Dean answered increasingly angry with his father.

"Maybe we are doing a little 'too gross ..." But Sam was unable to complete the sentence because they were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"What? Where are you?? Are you OK? Ok ok..tra little he "Sam said them.

"It was Bobby. It lies to the police station for an accident "Sam said to Dean, numb

 

 

 

*

 **"I WAS GOING QUIETLY FOR THE MY FACTS  AND THIS SON OF A BITCH I HAVE SPLIT THE WINDSHIELD** "shouted an unmistakable voice.

"Why allow this primitive of raise your voice up in a police station?" Asked quieter, but equally angry, another familiar voice.

OF THIS WHORE AND MY SON HE HAS CUT THE WINDSHIELD" he shouted an unmistakable voice.

"Why allow this primitive of raise your voice up in a police station?" Asked quieter, but equally angry, another familiar voice.

"Bobby, see calm down, we are not at the stadium," said a voice rather unknown.  
 

Sam and Dean reached the small room and eventually were able to associate the voices of family faces, and were shocked.

"Bobby, what ... .Ash? Jo? What are you doing here? " They asked Dean and Sam.

" You know this hippie?" Bobby asked.

" You Know this primitive?" Ash asked instead.

"How dare you give the primitive to me, dressed like that, you have a lot of courage!" Bobby screamed again.

Bobby, see to calm down or I'll whip out, ecchediamine! "Shouted the woman who was there with them.  
 

"First of all, let's put some 'order. First, who are those two guys, and why do you know "then asked the woman to Bobby.

"They ... are Dean and Sam, the sons of my great friend ... are like grandchildren for me," said Bobby

Saying so, the hearts of Dean and Sam seemed to turn on and illuminate for a few wonderful seconds.

"Well ... guys, I'm the sheriff Jody Mills, i know you ..." uncle "for many years, and I do not deny that I have had the pleasure several times to arrest for drunkenness and brawling trivial" Jo said, smiling at the two.

"Jodie! Do not make me a bad impression with the boys "

"Stop it, and do not address me in that tone or I'll arrest for insulting at  
official, I clear?"

Dean and Sam smiled. He could see that in spite of the façade, the sheriff appeared to be fond of the old Bobby, and who knows maybe even more than he implied.

 

"Second: I'm sorry you had to witness this sad theater, boys, but the gentlemen here, they think that the interests sheriff a trivial case of an accident, in which any one smashes the windshield to another type whatsoever, because they were playing a trivial race imitating Fast and Furious "said Jody indicating Bobby and Ash, behind her.

"Hey! That piece of shit almost killed me, "Bobby said.

"Too bad he did not it," said Jody. "Look, Bobby, enough with these scenes, I saw the car, okay, is a bit 'conciatina ... but with a little' liquid as good as new, and no, I do not think that our dear hippie here you wanted to kill, I know many people who would want to kill you, and certainly not you would split the windshield "said Jody.

Bobby did not seem to understand if Jody was joking or not.

"I recommend to you two **idiots** to present at the office over there, specializing in road accidents, you will have to fill out a lot 'of forms, but in the end they come out alive. Almost. I hope you are insured. "Jody said, looking serious now, and angry. "And from now on I will not disturb me more to this nonsense," he said walking away.  
 

"It's crazy," Bobby said, dejected.

"Maybe he had a cabbage crosswise" Ash said.  
 

"What the hell happened?" He tried to whisper Sam to Jo.

Jo looked at both Sam is Dean and then made a decision.  
 

"Honey, if you do not mind, I would make two steps with the boys, so I think I have figured out that you for some here," said Ash.

"Sure, honey, go ahead" consent Ash.

 

 

 

 

*

 

"Repeat what you said ... I'm not sure I got it right ..." Dean said.

Jo snorted. "Instead you have understood very well"

"No, rather"

  
"Dean!"

"I mean ... an invasion of zombies? Pfff, and you expect me to believe ... .cos'è, the remake of Walking Dead? Then, you have not yet said clearly what does Bobby. Stop it, Sam "

In fact Sam was wrongfully licking ice cream cone from the Dean, whenever he is distracted. Another time, perhaps he would have left to do, but in front of Jo, seemed too intimate and indecent.

  
"Sorry, but I like the taste of raspberry"

"You had not already eaten an ice cream before? '"  
"But the raspberry ..."  
"I do not think you're taking it seriously enough," said Jo, irritated

"Of course not ... I mean, leads here, along with your boyfriend, cracked the windshield to our uncle," said Dean letting slip that word almost without realizing it "And then you start talking to fill the head of an apocalypse of zombies ... tell me which of the things listed do not laugh, including the windshield of our un ... Bobby. "Dean said, giving a slap to Sam, who had begun to scrounge his ice cream.

"Bobby ... .l'abbiamo seen more than once sneaking into the cemetery at night, when we asked about this he lost his head and he and Ash are a bit 'caught, Bobby tried to leave and Ash chased ... in that case he was wrong. He was not going to hurt him, I assure you, and mii sorry for the incident, "said Jo sorry.

"Okay, okay, forget the car. Go ahead. "Said Dean, who was beginning to get nervous ... involving Bobby did not like at all.

"And then, to tell the truth, is not an apocalypse, but we have reason to think that there have been cases of returnees in this city ... ... that's how we call them ..." said jo

"Ahhh ... returnees ... .ceeeerto ... ..so it makes the most sense, and you know it because you're ...."

"A slayer ..."

Dean and Sam were silent for a few seconds.

"And I know of you, Dean ..of both... I know that you are a hunters, so there I am talking about"  
"... From what you know?" Dean asked, dumbfounded

"I've not lied to you all the time, if that's what you're wondering. When we first met, I did not know you were the children of John. He told me my mother after the birthday party of Sam "he said Jo shrugging her shoulders.

"You know our father?" Sam asked even more thrilled.  
"Yes, it was he who instruct we to control this city ..." Jo said.  
 

No, Dad ... .. thought Dean.

His father, no ... ..he was beginning to see him as a hero ... their father would not have them never used that way, causing them to go in a city where resurrect the dead, not even warn them.  
   
You lie. Our father would tell us if in this city there were zombies, he would have never left we alone without protection"

"I'm sorry, but he knew it, Dean."

"LIAR!" Yelled Dean.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said, grabbing his shoulders.  
 

Jo is grim-faced. "I am many things, Dean Winchester, but no liar. I'm not. Let's meet at Old Cafe, this afternoon, and you'll have the evidence you seek "

"I can not wait," Dean said with defiance.

 

 

 

*

 

It was hard to leave the house again Bobby, and evading her insistent questions about what Jo had told them, after he had brought them with him after the accident, and this, even if the kids did not even admit it to themselves , it seemed the clear evidence that Jo could be right.  
 

"It does not seem the right place to talk about Zombies Living Dead" Dean said, glancing at the bar.

"I just have to show you the files." Said Jo,giving him. Dean began to read:  
 

"5 year old child, died five years ago, miraculously returns to life and goes to see her mother in her old house in Gilmore ..." Dean looked up from the blurb and asked, "What is this, a joke?"

"Maybe it was. Sam also you read. "  
"Young woman who died tragically in a car accident, comes out from the grave to go to embrace his first love. The man is still in shock and does nothing but cry. "He Said Sam reading the article.

"Okay, that's enough ... you will hear directly from families of the ...." Victims. " Come with me, "Jo said.

"Jo, wait .." Sam stopped, which until then had remained silent.

"Do not get me wrong, but ... ... if these returnees, they return from their loved ones, would not be ... cruel, tearing them from their arms a second time?"

"Sam, are you crazy? We can not let the people you bring into the house of the living dead! 'said Dean.

"But if you do not evil ..." said Sam

"that's enough. Sam ... what makes you so sure? The mere fact of not ever seeing them as they feed like animals, of any living creature? "Jo asked.

"How?" Sam asked disconsolately.

"Come with me." Jo said.

 


	33. Because strong as death is love, relentless as the realm of the dead is the passion - first part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam begin to investigate the murders and discover Karen, Bobby's wife

*

 

"I had a son, Michael, of five years, died of a serious malfunction to the organs, inoperable," said the blonde woman in his living room, sitting on the couch.

He seemed so fragile. So helpless.

"Tell us of the day when his son is ... .returned, Ms. Belisse" Jo said.

"One evening, I see it reappear out of nowhere, to my door, as if he had never gone" breathed the woman.

"What happened?"

"I ... God knows how many nights I dreamed, how many nights I prayed to the Lord to let me hug ... but at that moment, God forgive me ... I did not succeed ... I always had the fear of ghosts, and see my son died in front of me, you understand ... "

"I fully understand, ma'am," Jo said.

"I screamed and I was going to run away, and then I saw ... I saw my poor child dropped to her knees, injured, and that image has torn my heart"

"What did he do after that?"

"I've ... I hugged him ...... I touched it, and yet it seemed my baby, not a ghost, crying on my shoulder, and it was just ... .He ..."

"What did he do after that?"

"I could not call the authorities ... I was too scared them take away my child, that I would never see again ...." sobbed the woman. "So, I kept it at home."

"How long?"

"A ... a week ..."

"And the child how he behaved with her?"

"... It seemed normal, except for the fact that I tried to feed him but was vomiting, had not slept, he was sad ... I tried to ask him things, but said only not remember anything, he had woken up in the middle - to make - mud "she sobbed the woman.

"Handkerchief?" Jo asked, with a sad look.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Tell us exactly when things started to get worse" she spurred Jo.

"One night, me and Michael, my son, we were sitting on the couch, embraced ... seemed the picture of docility ... when at one point I did ... .he have bitten my arm. A blood. "

"And what did he do then?"

"I ran away terrified, and he chased me. Seemed no longer my son, but a monster ... it did not seem to recognize me. "

"How did you escape?"

"I tried to get out of the house but I panicked and I take refuge in the closet"

"I guess then someone came to save her."

"No, invece..io live alone ..."

"Then, the child let her go?"

"No! managed to break the door ... he wanted to attack me again ... and I ... I ... I took the statuette that was on the windowsill, and I hit him. One time. Twice. And then three. Until he is no longer moved. I killed him. God forgive me. I killed my baby. But I was so afraid .... "He Said the woman bursting into uncontrollable tears.

 

 

 

Sam could no longer listen to and run from the living room, shocked. Dean understood him, Sam was only 18 ... had to be very hard for him to hear those things. He followed him.

  
He found him sitting on the lawn of the courtyard, with head buried in his arms. He was crying.

  
She hugged him without even asking him if he could get close. It was not time for delicacy. Sam not rejected him, indeed buried his face in his arms, sobbing.

"Dean, that poor woman ...."

  
"I know, Sam ... I know ...." Dean said, and in spite he had come out for consular his brother, he could not prevent hot tears treacherous even scratching his face.

 

 

*

 

"I had a girl ... 20 years ago ... was my first love ... you know how they are first loves, are born and die there ... .I was not the same with Angela ... ..We ... we met as kids, but we loved each other ... .we wanted ... wanted to get married ... "said the man, distraught, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Go on." She urged Jo.

"But things never go as expected. There was the bloody incident. Angela was died... but I am saved ... I was driving, understands what a grave torment I brought back all these years? "

"I understand perfectly," said Jo compassionate.

"I dreamed this incident for years and years ... the police exonerated me from any suspicion ... they understood that I had nothing to do with the death of Angela ... but it was me who I could never forgive myself ...."

"One day I met Elisa and my life changed. He made me smile again, the joy of living. I got married, i had two children, and the pain seemed to have enclosed in a corner of my soul. "He said the tortured man.

"To what Angela did not come back, about two weeks ago ... .bella as then and ... .alive. oh it was so nice to have her back in my arms. I saw her one day walking in the park at night, while I am stopped to take a walk, leaving work. I saw her and it was like ... like return young again, "said the man, crying.

"Mr. Whitaker, Angela told her what he wanted from her?"

"She ... she said just do not remember any of these years, she waking up in a tomb, and that she not knows how to find the strength to get out ... my brain took in vagare..ho began to think that perhaps in world there are hundreds and thousands of dead who awaken in tombs and that perhaps no longer able to go out, and so they die a second time ... you know, are thoughts that one makes when it is shocked and I was shocked ... "

A Dean and Sam seemed that the man had not actually yet recovered, but not commented.

"Is understandable" Jo said.

"She also told me the reason for his death ... was not dead because of the accident, I not had killed her, as I had always believed she was dead ... for the simple reason, almost trivial a ... 'aneurysm ... one that, as a doctor, I should have realized much earlier. finally understand the reason has revealed in me a great peace. "

Sam, Dean and Jo, were in tears.  
"Well then, I tried to take it away with me, but she did not want to ... she said," Wait, I bet you've had other women "and I burst into tears. In fact I was married, with two children, but before I had the strength to tell her, she was gone. "

"But it came back ..." Dean said.

Jo turned to him with a curious expression. Dean and his brother were watching the story with more strength and determination of when they had been at Marie Bellisse home.  
 

"Yes, she ... .ritornava ALWAYS, in the park ... every 2 or 3 days, and then began to appear more often ... almost every night ... and I admit that we even exchanged a few kisses ... um ... I'm ashamed, but it was the 'love of my life, after all. "

"I imagine that Elisa did not know anything," Jo said. It was not an accusation. Just an observation.

"I could not find the words to tell him, especially since Angela would not budge from the park ever. Would not believe me ... "he justified man.

"But after a while Angela began to become irrequieta..diceva he wanted to stay with me, just me ... I asked her to be seen by everyone, we could start a new life, but at the same time I was reluctant to leave my children ... ..a day, unexpectedly showed up at my house, and I asked. He said he was my first love. Elisa was in the house and made a scene. "He said the man putting his hands over his eyes.

"I can imagine the degradation that it came out," said Jo, sad.

"There was a fight, I tried to stop them, but Angela does not seemed more herself. Heavily she banged his head against a mobile Elisa, and then scratched on the shoulder. I moved it badly, but the smallest of our children, Thomas, 5 years, had seen the scene "said the man troubled.

 

 

Nick quickly called 911 because providing relief to the woman, who was still breathing, and then turned to Angela: "Look what you did! You are happy now???"  
"I ... I just wanted to be with you, Nick ... forever ... just the two of us ..."

  
"You're no longer my Angela, you're a monster." He told Nick weeping and contemptuous.  
Angela looked at him hard and came up. "Do you really think that?"

  
"No, please, let it be my children, do not hurt my children." Begged Nick.

  
The woman looked at him in surprise. "Do you think me capable of such a thing?" He seemed disappointed.

  
"You have blood on their hands." The Nick said, weeping.

  
Angela looked at his hands red with blood, as in a trance.

  
"You're right," she said sadly, in his eyes the light of a new awareness.

 

 

"What did he do?" Jo asked, fearing the answer.  
"She ... she threw herself from the balcony and smashes to the ground" the man said, closing his eyes.  
 

"The woman ... was saved? I mean, his wife "asked Sam

"Yes, she is ... but he refused to see me. After what has happened, divorced of me and took away our two children, "the man said.

  
"... It is a tragedy," said Dean.

"Was all my fault ... if I had not listened..ma was the love of my life, you know?" Said the desperate man.

 

 

 

*

 

"But the authorities, they say nothing of the fact that in this city resurrect the dead?" Sam asked, once they had left the house that poor man.

"They're trying to cover it up as of trivial excessive cases of" apparent death ". VERY excessive. "Jo said.

"But that's absurd!" Said Dean.

"Not so much then ... .." Jo said. "The Mills sheriff had the reasons for wanting this story circles around too much," Jo said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I do not know if you know that the sheriff had a son ... .morto years ago. He suffered from asthma.

"No, we did not know." Sam and Dean were stunned.

"You do not want to tell us that ...." Said Dean

"That's right ... the sheriff hides one at home. His son."

"But ... it's dangerous. Knows what can happen? "Interjected Dean alarmed.

"She knows, but she does not care. He believes he can handle the situation. "

"Is absurd, we must intervene and stop this madness."

"I agree, and we must try to also think Bobby ..." Jo said.

"What the hell does bobby ... .He did not, ... .." Dean began, but stopped.

 

 

 _Flashes of flashbacks sovvennero the head._  
 

_"And then the smell flesh is rotting ... have not you noticed?_

_"I hope you or Bobby you had not eaten"_

_"No ...me neither i have much of an appetite lately"_   


_"Look at the house, Sam, do not you think a little 'too ... .impersonal?"_

 

 

"Please tell me that's not ... it's not Karen ..." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm really sorry ... but Bobby's wife died several years ago ...." Said Jo, sorry.  
 

Several years ago ....  
 

"Why do not you ... do not you tell us now?"

"It was necessary that you saw with your own eyes what happens to returnees, otherwise you would never have believed it," said Jo.

 

 

 

 

Dean and Sam go home around 18:00.

  
"It is very late. What have you done up to now? "Bobby asked, gruffly.  
"We were out with Jo," said Sam

  
"Mpf, that I got that." Bobby mumbled.  
There was a long silence.

  
"We go out for a moment in the yard," Bobby said.

  
Dean and Sam followed him, a bit 'timid but determined and decided.

 

 

"So, what he said?" Bobby asked, without preamble.

"Is the second time we ask questions insistent on what Jo tell us, or we can say, it sounds spontaneously ask: themes something?" Asked Dean, ricambiandolo with the same sincerity.

Bobby looked at him shocked, blown insolence of Dean.

"I've seen you behave strangely all afternoon, it is normal to ask if there's something wrong," Bobby said.

"Apparently, Jo suspected that the dead are returning to this city" Sam sighed.

Bobby stared at the ground beneath him, blankly.

"You do not seem very surprised," Dean said.

"Enough with the tricks" growled softly, Bobby.

"As you want. So let's get right to the point: from how much you and Karen are married, Bobby? "Dean asked.

When Dean spoke, Bobby felt his strength fading.

"We know Karen, Bobby ..." Sam said, to make that clarification less heavy and oppressive than it was already.

"How ... .you know?" Bobby asked.

 

"Enough ... Is dead 26 years ago, in a brutal manner, and under mysterious circumstances. The case was dismissed as an accident ... she told us that the rest is covered in mist, but that you were there when it happened. "Dean said.

"You saw her die ...." Sam said, feeling sorry for the man.

"That's enough, I do not want to hear any more ... because ... because are you tormenting me so? You have no idea what I was doing? "Bobby said, holding his head in his hands.

"We know what you're doing to yourself. It is not natural, Bobby. She's dead. If you insist to keep it in the house with you, will eventually hurt you, "Dean said.

"Has already happened with other, seemingly look normal, but then ... go crazy and attack their loved ones, they try to kill," Sam chimed the dose.

"He's been with me for two weeks and has not had a single snap of anger!"

"This is because sometimes it takes a while before they manifest their true nature !!!" Dean said voice maybe a little 'too strong.  
 

There was a silence, in which Bobby looked up on them and understood at that time, to have to do not with the kids, the beloved children of his best friend, but with the hunters.

"You have received into my house ...."

"Bobby, please ..." said Sam

"I will not let you hurt her, I suffered too much when I lost it," Bobby said, leaving.

"Bobby, please, is a monster !! Stay away from her before she hurts to you, "Dean said.

Bobby rejoined again to Dean and told him: "Do not call more so Brings her respect. It is always my wife. Remember that. "  
"But…."

 

"You know how it died? ... a demon.. was possessed ... "

  
Dean and Sam looked at him stunned.

  
"But it was not the demon to kill her ... no! it was me! I killed her! "

  
"Bobby ..." said Sam

  
"I loved her ... but she lost control, she tried to kill me ... and I did not know, I did not know what I know now. I did not know how to she save , "Bobby said, crying.  
"Bobby" Sam repeated, putting a hand on his shoulder.

  
"She ... she does not remember ... she do not remember that it was I who killed her ... and I ... I'm happy about that, I'm happy to look at his eyes and not see hatred in his eyes

..."

  
Dean looked at him and understood what he meant Bobby. Including everything. He remembered when he dreamed that Sam had tried to bring him back from hell. He had no doubt that if he could, Sam would have done really. Heck! Even he would go to hell for Sam!

  
"Give me ... .datemi a bit 'of time to fix the situation, I'm praying you, you wait before you told your father. Allow me at least that. "

  
And then he left.

 

"Sam, I can not believe it really so naive as to think that Dad knew nothing"

  
"Me neither, Dean."

 

 

That evening, after dinner, Karen called Dean in the kitchen.

"Is there a problem?" Dean asked.

"Relax, Dean, I just wanted to show you my cakes"  
 

She had baked a dozen. They were all small.

"I thought you said it had no appetite these days"

"It is so, but they are for Bobby. He always went crazy about my cakes. "

Dean saw the little cakes with strawberry icing and instantly forgot all fear.

"Would you like to taste them, right?"

"It's not poison me, right?" Dean asked, making a nervous laugh. The purpose of playing indifferent, failed big time.  
 

Sam had appeared instantly in the kitchen, unable to leave alone with Karen Dean. He was afraid.  
 

"Sam, taste yourself a piece, do not pray." Said Karen, inviting him.  
 

Sam was uncomfortable, and became terrified when she saw Dean eating big chunks of cake with strawberry, but then when he saw that nothing was happening, he calmed down and tasted. It was really good.

 

 

"You thought you really wanted to poison herself with apples? They are not the wicked queen in Snow White, "Karen tried to joke, when they had eaten the cake.  
"Of course not, what comes to mind?" Without sounding convincingly said Dean.

  
"Do not lie, Dean. Bobby told me everything. "She smiled sadly Karen.  
Dean and Sam stiffened instantly.

  
"If he told you ... everything ... even know who we are ..." Dean said, cautiously.

  
"Hunters ... I know ..."

  
"But ... if you know, how do you ... .a just stand quiet sitting there cranking out cakes?" Dean asked uncomfortable.  
Karen giggled. "This is my home, Dean."

  
It should perhaps seem an ominous phrase, but Dean feel it only as very sad. The woman was still holding on to her old life.

  
"I know what bothers you, but I love Bobby. I'd rather die than hurt him. Oops, it looks like an old joke. I ask forgiveness. "Karen said with a smile.

 

"Do not ... do not you realize what you put in danger ..." Dean said.

Karen remained a bit 'in silence, for reflection, and then said seriously:  
"Bobby has told you how I died?"

Dean and Sam moved uneasily.

Including Karen, and said softly: "You know, Bobby thinks I do not remember ... but I remember but ..."

"Then why ....?" Dean asked, with infinite worth.

"Because I love him." Karen said simply. "Because if he knew that I remember, would suffer, and I do not want him to suffer. Do you understand? "

 

 

*

 

"How do you think this story will end?" Dean asked as he got under the covers.

"I do not know. Not good, I guess. I can not believe we're sleeping under the same roof with a ghost. "Sam said.

Sam was in his underwear and he gave him his back, as he pulled her pajama top.

"Technically it's not really a ghost ...." Dean said.

Sam said nothing.

"A little 'I understand, Bobby." She let out Dean.

Sam looked at him.

"Losing someone is too painful ... when it happens, you just want him to return to you."

Sam came over and without saying a word, gave him a kiss on the forehead. Dean, stood still, enjoying that tenderness, holding his hands on his hips.

 

 


	34. Because strong as death is love, relentless as the kingdom of the Dead is a passion - second part

The day after, Dean for the first time, decided to carry a gun with him. Jo had addressed as one of the first resurrected. An old lady who lived with her husband. Trembling from head to foot, but he had to prove to himself, to his brother, his father, he could make it. He was ready for this.

Apparently the zombie invasion had reached the peak in the last two days, and they were all in danger. Trembled idea of what could have happened to Bobby, if their father had not brought them to him that day.

He knew ... he knew ... it was the worm that tried to fight back.

The door was open. He entered the house and found the old lady on the bed. Coughing. It looked really bad tanned. I call him. Dean did not really get close, but if imposed it.

The lady continued to make him sign with his hand to get closer. She wanted to tell him something. Dean did, but when he put his ear to the woman's mouth, that he tried to tear him to pieces. The aggredi. He had a gigantic force, but Dean managed with the energy of despair to shoot him.

She collapsed to the ground, covered with drool. At Dean felt like throwing up. And he was terrified. Immediately he called Sam.

 

 

*

 

Jodie was worrying for her child. He had a fever and would not eat. The husband was watching over him on the couch.

Jodie went to look at him. "Honey, you have to eat something." Jodie said, stroking his cheek.

The child had a fever and could barely keep my eyes open.

"The soup broth that I am preparing to put you back, I'm sure." Jodie said, returning to the kitchen to mix.  
 

  
After a few minutes, a scream ripped through the air.  
Jodie noticed scared and found her husband on the ground, in a pool of blood, and the child dirt of the blood.

  
Jodie yelled.

 

 

 

 

*

  
Sam went with Jo find the sheriff in his home. It was the first time that separated from Dean, and he felt nervous, but it was time to put an end to this affair.

sound but no one came to open, and then you hear the screams. One after the other. Together with Jo, he managed to break the door down.

Jodie found himself looking down at her child, shocked. Her child with his chin covered with blood.  
"Get out of here, soon," Sam said, making her out of the house and running away with Jo.

"Noooo. My husband! "Shouted.

"Is dead, now!" Said Sam

"That was not my son."

"you have right, it was not. Sheriff, the city is in danger. All the inhabitants are in danger as we must save them, "Jo said.  
Jodie shook her hair, in tears.

"You can do for us?" Asked Sam  
"... How can we eliminate them?" Jodie asked  
"A shot in the head." Jo said.

"They will take arms ..."  
"Let us gather all those that we find. What is a safe place to bring people? "

"The prison ..."

"All right ... Jo, stay with her. Just give me a minute ... "Sam said, looking inside the house they had left behind. Where he stayed still inside the baby zombie.

Jody stopped him with one arm, terrified.  
Sam looked at him compassionately, and then went.  
Jodie stood there, staring at the house, property and frightened.  
Another shot whipped the air; Jodie closed her eyes, while Jo hugged her.

 

 

 

*

  
Dean calls Sam on his cell phone, but no answer, then tried to Jo.

  
"Jo, I just shot to the woman from which you have addressed to me. You were right. It's almost the Apocalypse, here. How are you?"  
"Dean ... even here it has degenerated ..."

  
"What the hell are you saying? Where is Sam ?? "  
"He ... he just shot at the son of Sheriff Mills."

  
"Holy God. Jo, if something happened, you are the first that i come to search! "  
Jo did not notice the threat of Dean. He knew that he was only afraid for Sam.

  
"Sam is fine, Dean."

  
"Pass me." Dean said, but Sam hear and realizing who it was on the other side, had already arrived.

  
"Dean ..."

  
"Sam, are you okay? Are you hurt ??? "

  
"I'm fine, Dean ... it was ... it was just a child ..." Sam said, breaking into sobs.

  
"No, Sam no no no no do not cry, tell me where you are, I'll join you."

  
"No, Dean! You have to think about Bobby ... please, I have Jo here with me. I'll tell you where to reach us, after you've got Bobby. "Sam said with tears that slipped in the cheeks

 

 

 

 

*

 

"I'm so hungry, Bobby ..." said Karen to bed, while Bobby had his hands in his.  
"I'll fix you something to eat ..."

"No ... .lo feel, I'm changing." Said Karen, feverish.  
"Schhhh. It'll be fine, honey. "  
"Nooo. It is not true, "Karen said in a poignant tone, yet so sweet.

Karen looked at the gun in his chair.

"Come on, do it."  
"No, I can not!"  
Karen looked at him sadly.  
"I remember ...."

Bobby stared at her in amazement.  
"Remember what?"  
"What has happened ...... .the demon inside me, you who kill me ... .I remember everything ...."

Bobby were tears in his eyes.

"Then you understand why I can not ... .to do it again ..."

Karen looked sadder than ever, and said, "  
You have past many sad things  
..io I just wanted to make you a little 'happy ..."

 

 

 

*

 

Dean went into the house of Bobby, and hearing a gunshot, was scared.

He came into the bedroom and saw Bobby's wife, lying on the bed, with a bullet to the head. Out blood, so much blood. Bobby in front of her, still brandishing his gun.

He turned to Dean and looked at him with shining eyes. Dean sent him look sad and desolate.

 

 

 

 

*

  
"Now I give you a gun, and when you see a living monster, no matter if it's a friend, a neighbor, or. your wife ... shoot him in the head. "Sam said, flatly. "It is the only way to survive."

"Excuse me, but who are you, boy?" Asked a guy chubby, named Barney.

"A friend of Bobby Singer."

"That drunk?"

"I ... I thought that the drunkard was she .."

"And who told you"?

"Bobby Singer ..." Sam said, puzzled.

"Ahh." The man replied.

 

 

 

*

 

Dean and Bobby had reached filing Bobby machines to load the rifles ... just as they were loading them, they were joined by other zombies. One of them, a woman with long blond hair, attacked Dean. Bobby pointed his gun and shot him.

"Bobby, you saved me ..." said Dean, grateful.  
"This is no time for pleasantries ... there's an Apocalypse by foiling!"

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately things did not go as planned. zombies gathered en masse and forced Bobby and Dean to return home to Bobby and to hole up in the closet.

"Quiet. Zombie are. They may not know how to open a door. "Said Dean

In that instant, a zombie tried to pick the lock with a hairpin.  
"You were saying?" Asked Bobby.  
 

Dean and Bobby decided at that point to deal with zombies. They opened the door, and managed to put the mat three, hitting them with his rifle, but they were many. Too many. They knew it.

Fortunately, at that moment came Sam, who shouted, " You been down." And he began together with Jody, Ash and Jo, and, and the other ,, boys gathered to shoot to the whole great mass of Zombies, which encircled them.

It still was not enough, though.

A monster nearly killed Sam. The was right above. Dean saw it just in time. He fired at the zombies, and then he lifted up Sam.

"Are you OK?"  
"Yes, me…"

There were too many. Too many. And Dean and Sam were tired. They could not do it, even with reinforcements.

"Please, keep shooting" cried Bobby.  
 

 _Bobby ... Bobby ... dear sweet that he had to kill his dear wife, for the second time. It was not right ... not even a little '._.. thought Dean.

Perhaps it was there that they found the strength to continue fighting.

And as they continued to shoot, someone came unexpected.  
 

"Dad ??" Sam asked in amazement.

Dean and Bobby turned and that gesture almost paid dearly.

John saw the horde of zombies that were about to fall on top of them, and fired.  
 

"Keep shooting !!!" he ordered.

 

 

 

They were able to stop the invasion of the Zombies and kill them all. They had won, and with the help of the inhabitants, and Dean, Sam, Bobby and John, were able to bring out the corpses.

  
"It was a long night ... and it's not over yet ... I have to go, guys ... we feel" Jodie said, greeting the boys and Bobby.

  
"Jody, if we do not meet again ... .sappi than sorry ... for your son," said Dean,

  
"Sorry," Sam said, and Jodie knew what he meant.  
Jodie smiled, stroking his cheek.

  
"Good luck guys."

  
And perhaps in the grip of an emotion he could not control, she left.

 

 

 

Shortly after Jo and Ash hugged Dean and Sam, and greeted Bobby and John (the latter, Jo glowered at him, for some reason) and he also went to them. They were exhausted.  
The house was empty, but reduced badly, with the advance of the zombies. And the boys had the impression it was not over yet.

  
In fact, John stepped into the shadows.  
He looked at them.

 

"You've always known, is not it? Karen. When you have made us come here, it was not a coincidence. "The accused Sam.

"It ..." was the admission of John.

  
The anger of Dean and Bobby burst uncontrollably, but Dean was faster, and he grabbed his father's jacket ... something he had never done.  
"You have not told us anything, we've sent here without telling us, you risked that killed ... .you have risked that they did hurt to Sam," Dean said angrily

  
Bobby pushed Dean firmly, and Dean thought he was defending John. But he was wrong.

  
Bobby punched him. A punch that almost brought down John on the floor.  
Both Sam and Dean were stunned.

 

" Son of a bitch! Did not enough for you this the first time? You wanted that to kill her a second time! "

Another punch.

  
"Bobby ...." John groaned, holding his sore face.

  
"... This is all your fault ...." He hissed furiously Bobby.  
"No, it's your ..." said a voice behind them.

  
For Sam, a familiar voice ......

  
"You ... you're the little man of the haunted house ..." Sam said, pointing with his finger.

  
"Hey, elk subspecies, how dare you? Little man who ?. I'm Crowley "

  
"Fergus ...." He pronounced Bobby, in a trance.

 

"Well ... what the hell is going on? You are the guy who helped us in the haunted house? "Dean is altered. He'd had enough of surprises and emotions, for that night. In addition it had always been a little 'reluctant to believe in its existence.

  
"Demon!" John hissed, trying to take up again the rifle.

  
"No, leave it alone !!" shouted Bobby, pushing the rifle.

  
"Bobby, leave the gun, quit it." John said, trying to fight, and Bobby was almost over and they both fell to the floor.

  
"Son of a bitch! Not just take what you have already done to me ?? "he asked Bobby, and gave him another punch.

  
Meanwhile, Crowley was gone.

  
"Are you satisfied?" John hissed, while Bobby get up.

 

" ... Dad ... .we know of mom .we know that knew of hunting ...." Dean said, that despite the tragedy of the events just passed, he could not even put off that topic.  
"And you pretended that you did not know, when we talked in the car" weighed in by Sam dose.  
"Why did he really gone? For the fact of the hunt? "He asked Dean.  
John, who was left momentarily speechless, at the words of his sons, said: "Guys, this is not the time to talk about these things ... are you crazy?"  
"We have to, because after what happened here, I have to tell you, Dad. I do not know what to believe. It is also the mother, a zombie, like Karen? "  
"What the hell do you say ...."  
"Or a demon, maybe?" Sam asked, encouraged by the insistence of Dean.

 

"But well ...... .is this to teach our children, John?"  
 

They all turned.

MARY.

 


	35. Your bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I like to write this story <333
> 
> I hope it is understood in the chapter, but accurate nonetheless. Dean and Sam ARE brothers. Dean and Sam had a moment of weakness in which they hoped not to be, but in the end they are happy that they are :)
> 
> and now they fled because they need to stand on their own because they are afraid of what Mary is going to say, but will be back :))

John turned to look at Mary, with eyes full of wonder, astonished, but Mary the only glanced briefly, before rushing to Sam and Dean, surrounding them in a double hug that almost choked them. At that moment the boys sorry to die for their father.

"Thank God you're okay ..." she said, crying.

John is a step closer, and said, "Mary ...."

His voice was full of wonder, sadness and nostalgia, perhaps ...

Unexpectedly, Mary left the boys, John looked uncertainly, and then dived into his arms, sobbing loudly.

Dean and Sam were stunned by the scene, and a little 'embarrassed, as well as John, who did not know what to do, and beat small reassuring pats on the back of Mary.

"Calm down, it's okay ... we're all fine." He did not know what else to say.

 

 

*  
There was a lot of trouble to put the house in order, after the advance of the Zombie ... a job that pledged to everybody, what was left of the night, and all the next morning, which only stopped to take a short breakfast at 10:00.

"I'm not equipped for large families ... you'll have to be content with milk and buttered bread. No cookies, no croissants. "He said the gruff Bobby to release the tension.  
He did not succeed. They were all very tired from the adrenaline of the night before, to pieces for hours spent rearranging the house ... .Bobby had insisted that Dean and Sam slept at least two hours, but you were not, however, fully recovered.

"Ok, I grant you, you're tired, but remember, I'm the one that horde of crazed zombies has damaged my house tonight, and I repeat that if I did not go by Jodie to report for what happened, it is just for you cabbage pumpkins. "  
"Bobby, he's sorry ... as soon as we can, will lift immediately the trouble." John began.  
Bobby pretended not to hear and turned away. It was clear that he still felt guilty about the data fists to his friend.

 

  
"Guys, after lunch, we will have to talk ... about many things ...." Began Mary.

  
"We have to do it?" Sam asked.

  
"It is not an obligation, but it's just so, and then it seems to me that you're the outlet bad for being in the dark about many things ..."  
"You have we hidden the fact of being a Slayer ...." Dean began.

  
"I know."  
"You should not have." He added Sam  
Mary sighed.

  
"Give him some 'respite, guys." Said John.  
"Truce ?? Truce ??? "Dean is altered. "Is a life that we give respite, it is pretty quiet while we risked our life more than once!"

"Do not raise your voice!" John was angry reflex.

"This is my house, John. Do not forget that. I decide who can raise my voice or not. "Rebuked him Bobby.

"You can know which part of hell are you? Have you already forgotten that abandoned you ?? "Sam chimed in, turning to his father.

"Sam, I do not allow you ...." Said John.

"NO, YOU WHO DO NOT HAVE afford, JOHN." He scolded Bobby.

John looked at him in amazement.

"The guys here have helped me a lot more than what you did ... was they who organize to prevent the advance of zombies, and is about to be given only to your conscience, if the last time you decided to give us a hand , sparing everyone, including your children, a horrible end! "

John looked at him bewildered.

"It was you who bring them here under false pretenses, was you lie to they, along with your wife, for life, so if now the kids are a bit 'stressed out, take you, and take you all the cries, the complaints and all the outlets is needed. Ok ??? "

John and Mary looked Bobby stunned, unable to say a word.

Sam and Dean smiled grateful, then seeing that no one mentioned talking, Dean sighed and asked for the umpteenth time:

"You want to we say why you left, leaving just me and Dad?" He tried to use the more gentle tone and patient he could find.

"... I was forced ...." Said Mary. The effort to speak was evident.

The surprise was evident on everyone's face, including that of John.

"By whom?" Dean said, but Mary seemed to have locked up again in silence.

"I can not even remember why ..." John confessed uneasily.

"I know .." said Mary, fueling the mystery.

"Why separate me and Sam? It was a cruel gesture ... "Dean said.

 "... It was because of your bond ...."

The words of Mary made him cringe.

"What ... .what are you saying? Sam had ... .he had only six months ... that bond could there be? "Asked Dean, uncomfortable.

Sam was more stunned him.

"Wait ... do not we'll be saying that ... .I and Sam are not brothers, right?" Asked Dean, formulating that question with a very big discomfort.

"No no no, what do you say? Of course not, "said Mary, shaking his head frantically, as if to say that it was completely out of the way.

"So ... we are?" Dean asked again.

"Of course ... you're misinterpreting the question" Mary said.

Dean and Sam had a cold sweat for anxiety, torn between the fear not to be, and then having to deal with the sense of loss that he assaulted them, knowing they will not have a blood tie to keep them together, and happiness that perhaps they would try to awareness of being able to love freely without bias.  
 

Mary denying that was the question, had left Dean and Sam with two contrasting feelings. A tremendous relief and an even more terrible frustration.  
 

"Mary, I beg you, speaks clearly ...." The John prodded. Also he was very tired of all this mystery.

Suddenly, both Dean and Sam looked at each other, completely enveloped by fear. Mary did not mean ... he did not want to talk about what they had for each other, right? He could not know ... .She could not know that something like that would happen.

  
Dean prayed that it was not that, and you did not dare say so publicly them.

 

 

Mary held her head, which was beginning to turn a lot.

  
"Is tired, he must rest ..." Bobby agreed. "Lay her down on the couch ... the confessions may have to wait until after lunch."  
"What?? No! "They tried to rebel, Sam and Dean.

  
Bobby looked at them, and without being seen, beckoned them to be quiet.

  
Bobby was preparing lunch, and seeing Dean dejected in the corner, called him aside in the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry about all this ..."

  
"Bobby, you do not stand to apologize, after what you've been through ... God forbid ..." Dean stopped him

  
"Ok ... I just wanted to tell you, I'm seeing you, and I'm seeing Sam ... and I do not think you really want to ... I do not think you're quite ready to revelations that might follow from this lunch."

  
"You know…?"

  
"No! I know nothing, but you ... voi..non you still want to know, right? You are not ready ... "  
Dean nodded.

  
"I would ... just one day, a day of relaxation with Sammy, to be able to resume before ..."

  
"And what's stopping you?" Bobby asked, winking.  
Dean looked surprised, opening his mouth.

 

 

 

Sam was in the guest room, sitting on the bed, who looked at his hands. He looked very sad. Dean came, saw him so, and heart sank.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." He gave him back, Sam.

Dean took his face in his hands, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"For a moment I thought that Mom would tell us ..."

"I know, Sammy, too ..." the Dean said

"I tried confusion, but also relief when he disproved. This even though I knew it would be easier ... "Sam confessed.

"I understand you, Sammy." The Dean said. She understood how he felt his brother ... their need to feel connected in every way, had always been the dominant feature of their relationship, and know not to be brothers, might have been liberating in some ways, but also painful beyond imagination ... there was nothing to feel guilty about it.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Asked Sam

"No, absolutely not," Dean said, pressing it on him, and clutching the head of Sammy on his chest.

Sam let himself leave for a few moments in the embrace, but then pulled back a little, laying his hands on his chest

"What did he mean mom with your bond * *? you believe that know about us? "

Dean shivered idea, but looked at his brother and saw him more frightened of him, you feel the need to reassure him:

"Hey, could not know that would happen ... will also be a Slayer, certainly not a witch ..." he said, raising his chin.

"Whatever it is, will not change anything between us .." Sam said the

"Of course ..." said Dean, throwing peek reproachfully, as if to say * woe to you *

"But I do not know how today ..."

"Neither ...."  
Sam sighed.  
"However, it does not matter what we want ..."  
Dean looked at him, and then said: "Yes, instead ..."

 

 

*

 

Lunch was almost over, and John, Mary and Bobby, were drinking coffee.

Suddenly, a car door slamming noise, caught them as surprise. Two seconds later, they heard a car start up, and looked alarmed.

John stood up from the table and went outside.  
   
 

  
"Go, go, go," said Sam, urging Dean, and he scoured parts, just as John shouted at him to stop.  
   
 

  
"Mary, give me the keys to your car, maybe I can still reach them. Hurry up! "Said John, anxiously.

"No, he will not." Bobby said.

"What??? Bobby, those are my kids !!! "shouted Bobby.

"They are young adults, and you leave them alone, for the time it will take them to stand on their own and decide to come back when you will calm down."

"Like hell!"

"You forget perhaps that this is the machine of Dean ??" snapped Bobby.

John was silent.

"He can do whatever he wants with his car, and Sam followed him voluntarily."

"Holy God, Bobby, in the state in which they could do anything crazy ... could get hurt"

"But they will not. Dean is a responsible guy, and even Sam. Last night they shot the Zombies, ecchecavolo! "

"Bobby, we are worried ...." He piped Mary

"If you had not frightened them that way before, maybe they would not run away. Now you have to leave them alone for a while '. They'll be back, do not worry."

 

 

 

*

 

"Turn off mobile phone" Dean said, seeing it began to ring.  
"At your orders, Chief," said Sam

"I can not believe what we just did," he added, looking out the window. The wind whipping his hair. Two improvised backpacks leaning against the seat back.

"To kill a horde of zombies Saving Silverman?" Laughed Dean

"No! This! "Sam laughed in turn.

"I'd do anything for you, Sammy." The Dean smiled, ruffling his hair.

"And I'd do anything for us. "The Sam, sweet replied.

 

 

 


	36. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have strange visions

Dean and Sam are going through a county after another., The sky high above them, stretched in sporadic white clouds, streaked with pink. The sky above them was lovely.  
"I almost forgot how beautiful it is to drive around, just the two of us," said Sam, sprawled on the seat.

  
"If you want, we could do it more often." Dean said, allowing his mind to fantasize.  
Sam was silent, but continued to smile, looking at the landscape, illuminated by sunlight. Dean was lost at him.

"What?" Sam asked, a little 'uncomfortable.  
"Nothing." Dean said, turning immediately.

  
"You were watching me." Said Sam, a bit 'puzzled, a little' fun.  
"Uhh, sorry, Princess, i do not do it again."  
"Because?"

  
"Because if you do not want ..." Dean muttered, uncomfortable.  
"No! I mean, why you looked at me ... "Sam laughed.

  
"Uh ... I ... what kind of questions are they?"

  
"Dean! Answer the question, "Sam said, now laughing openly.  
"I like ... uhh ... look green" muttered Dean.

  
"What? I am green now? "Sam asked, a bit 'puzzled.

  
"Uh ... you're not you referring to the green of the counties, are you?" Sam asked, feeling a bit 'stupid.  
"No ... .it is that green thing that I meant ..." Dean said, seriously.

  
"Ok..ora're making me scared ..."

  
"I said the green of your eyes ..., looks like no green I've ever seen ......" Dean said, becoming purple.

  
"And then, if you do not see the color of your eyes, I seem to not see it from the other parts of green, you know, now?" He asked Dean, with an obvious tone.  
"Uhhh. Damn. "She blew Sam, feeling suddenly very hot on the neck.

  
"Come on, what you think, asshole."  
"I think you're senile ... ... .yes ...."  
"Finally you said something sensible .."

  
"You think it's something bad that did this to you so?"  
"In fact, Love is something potentially harmful and very dangerous ..."

  
Sam smiled and patted him on the shoulder, and then lie down with his head on his legs, touched.  
Dean turned back to look at him.

  
"Stop, look at the road." Sam said, smiling more openly, and giving him a friendly pat on the face, and then stop at the sound of caress, still looking at him with adoring eyes.

  
"Okay, asshole ..." Dean said.

 

 

 

Path kilometers and kilometers, and arrived at the Grand Canyon.

  
"I can not believe how far we have to see these mountains ...." Sam said, stunned, looking down.  
"But he wanted to, huh? It's a show. "Dean said, while Sam embraced him, visibly awed.

  
"You know, Sammy, I always wanted to see the Grand Canyon" Dean said, looking at him sweetly and moving the a tuft from the eyes.  
Instantly, Sam had a kind of vision of a Sam and Dean more adults, outdoor, leaning against a fence.

 

 

_Dean: "I think we should go to the Grand Canyon._

_Sam: "What?"_

_Dean: "Yeah, you know, we travel far and wide for the America and we have never been"_

 

Sam did not have time to recover from the vision that it occurred to another.

A Sam, Sam himself, largest, which had now come to recognize, was lying on the bed, gripped by a strange form of delirium, seemed to be in a motel room, and said:

"Hey, remember when Dad took us in the bottom of the Grand Canyon ... .on those cargo mules?

"What?" Asked the great Dean, who was not far from Sam

"And your ... your mule did nothing but fart, freely, like a storm"

"Dude, you were, like, four years. I barely remember it myself! "

"We had a donkey fart!" Said Sam still delusional.

 

The Sam of this, meanwhile, was laughing and crying together, overwhelmed by the sight.

"Sam? Sam? SAM! "Called Dean, frightened, as she realized that Sam was having a sort of crisis.

"I have visions, Dean, and frighten me." Sam admitted, scared, hugging him.

Sam was too shocked to realize that there was a paradox between the two visions. Dean said in an adult who had never been in the Grand Canyon, in the other the adult Sam claims to have been there when he was four, and his brother Dean.

 

Sam told him again of the dream in which there was also Bobby and how he said to Jimmy: "Hey, you did what you had to" putting a hand on his shoulder. "And now you've learned that, they not tell you almost never thank you after saving them."  
It was as if that were not really been Bobby.

He spoke of how when they quarreled, that afternoon with Jimmy, he remembered the image of a Dean adult who knelt on the floor of a restaurant, giving Sam a box open, containing a glittering ring.

And again, it was as if those were not their own.  
 

Sam told these things, while they were in the car, expecting Dean burst out laughing and took around to the rest of his life, but Dean did not.

"Remember when I told you about the dream of hell? It all seemed so damn ... .REAL"

 

_"This is real, Sam, do you believe in me!"_

  
"Ahhhhh" Dean yelled, holding his head.  
"Dean, watch out for the car!" Shouted Sam. ... "

 

Dean managed to steer while a truck the trumpeting past him.

  
He approached the car, buried his face in his hands and apologized to Sam for having scared, Sam in return asked him what had frightened him. And he said to Sam what he had just seen. Their two adults, in a derelict, and reference the words he had said his double.

  
Sam told him how, during the evening at the carnival, the haunted house, he had the vision of a hellhound that Dean broke in pieces ... and how that vision the eerily recalled the nightmare of Dean. Of how he had told him not to keep him still hurt.

  
Sam then remembered the auras of Jimmy and Anna who had seen the carnival and reference them to him.  
Dean thought for us.

  
"Theoretically, only a person endowed with great powers of ESP can see auras ..."  
"What ... what?

  
"At least that's what they say the most common studies ..."

  
Sam then said: "Do you think that my nightmares are to be amputated to this?"  
"What nightmares?"

 

And Sam spoke more detail of his nightmares, dreaming of how sometimes people dead, as more and more often dreamed of this shape that killed him, as at the beginning of the rejected, and then unexpectedly ... .si was hitting, stabbing , and then they ended up kissing each other.

  
"Maybe ... maybe it's a representation of ourselves ... you were scared for our relationship, you felt attracted and you wanted to dismiss it at the same time ..." Dean said, in a tone as a psychoanalyst.

  
"Dean ... I ... did these nightmares before I met you ..."  
"In such detail?"

  
Sam blushed. "No, truly, the kisses came after."  
"And when after that?" He asked Dean

  
"In ... .almost simultaneously with the discovery of ... ..the attraction for you." Sam confessed, without looking at him.

  
Dean lifted her chin to look at him. "This means that my love may reject your nightmares?" Dean asked, giving himself airs

  
"It could also be so" Sam smiled.

 

Dean went on to drive for a few minutes and no one said a word.

"Dean?"  
"Hmm?"

"I do not really think I have an ESP, right?"

"Until a few weeks ago I did not believe in ghosts, Sam, and I can hardly believe even now that we are the hunters, and still something like the vision I had even I ... do not think so easily forget the hell."

"You did not answer me ..."

"I just want to understand what's going on." Dean said.

"Do you think that the visions have to do with the secret of the mom?"

"I ... I just wish ... I do not know anything ..."

 

_I would just feel nothing ... .._

 

Dean stopped the car again, and strong breath.

"Again?" Sam asked, stunned.

"Yes. I cried and said I wanted to feel nothing. You were at my side, near the Impala and had tears in his eyes. "

"Oh ... Dean ..." Sam said, sorry.

  
"Do me a favor, Sammy, guide you to some places."  
 

Sam agreed, Dean put on his dark glasses and leaned his head on her lap with his brother, closing his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas you have about these visions .... .... it can not be nothing that you can imagine XD  
> I'm sorry to leave you with a little bit this mystery xd  
> the memory of the Grand Canyon .... I took advantage of this mistake by of authors, for my plot ... so that part of the Grand Canyon is not as marginal as you think, it is quite important to, say linking the Dean and Sam current with those we know, even if they are worlds apart, and no, they are not the same people: p (at least that I tell you, if not you could go crazy xD) what connects them? nor is it a simple case of "parallel worlds" we say that the issue is more complex than this XD
> 
>  
> 
> I promise I'll explain everything, but you have to wait a long time XD  
> in the meantime, do not miss the next chapter because it will be VERY fiery and HOT <3333


	37. Massage with basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Dean and Sam make love after a massage sexi basil <333

Were in Wyoming, they stopped in a grassy plain, making an impromptu picnic.

Sam was gorging of red fruits, and from time to time, was feeding also Dean.

Dean looked at him again sweetly as Sam tenderly stroked her cheek.  
 

"It seems the video song of Aerosmith's" I do not wanna miss a thing "said Sam

"You really know how to ruin a romantic moment." Dean said.  
Sam laughed.

"So, we do this massage with basil?" Dean returned to the charge.

Sam made a face in horror.

"You know you can not run away, and then I bought the leaves."

"My mother, Dean, that sucks! Why do you insist on making this thing? "

"If you love me, you do it!"

"Blackmailer!"

"Come on ... you know that basil is an aphrodisiac," said Dean, teasing, mischievous.

"Exactly. Sadistic. "Sam said, moaning.  
   
   
 

  
In the end, he had had won Dean. Sam was in that moment, belly below, lying on the grassy plain, bare-chested, while Dean rubbed floor, rubbing the basil leaves in the back.

Sam tried not to laugh, but it was difficult.

"Stay down!" Ordered him Dean.

"If you wanted to excite me, there are other ways of basil" Sam said with an amused tone.

Dean did not answer, only continued to massage him, leaning more astride on his back, and spreading the leaves, taking the leaves with his mouth and sowing him the leaves on the back

Sam felt Dean's mouth he repeatedly touched his back, and the movement of her pelvis rose and he lowered again, while he was astride, and gulped.

"... You're really sure that we should do so?" Asked Sam.

"The massage with basil, is called erotic massage * * * mica Random Dean said hoarsely, while his massages were increasingly turning to more delicate caresses, now on his ribs.

Sam warned hands of Dean gradually falling lower and lower on his back, then sighed and place him soft kisses along its length.

Now the brothers strong breathing in unison.

 

Dean seems undecided for a moment, then, ever so slowly, he puts the leaves on the ground, and unbuttoned his jeans Sam.  
Sam moaned even louder. It was not the first time that Dean was undressing, and then because he felt so nervous?

  
Dean said nothing, merely to unbutton and then to pull his jeans, and Sam raised his pelvis, making it easier for the task.  
He was left to his underwear. Dean lifted them to him slowly, with incredible sensuality, and continuing to stroke.

  
Sam felt all over the body excited, because of the massage, and felt that the massage had excited a lot Dean.  
Dean still did not say a word, but to move and touch sinuously like to wish him to understand his desire.

  
Then he undressed. Completely undressed, he stroked back to back, and Sam closed his eyes, not because he wanted not , but because the expectation made him really nervous.

  
Dean approached him and spoke softly to the ear,  
push aside a lock on it.  
"You know what I'm doing, Sam?"

  
Sam nodded, without having the strength to speak.  
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked kindly, Dean.  
Sam shook his head frantically.

  
"Okay, okay ..." Dean plan said, kissing his shoulder, and then just below the neck.  
"It will make you a little 'bad ..." she warned Dean, a bit' worried.

  
"I do not mind the pain, Dean ..." Sam said, finally managing to speak.

  
In the end, thanks to the massage, Sam's body was already very relaxed, so do not reacted very sharply to the intrusion of the fingers of Dean, who still tried to prepare it as delicately as possible. In fact, Sam, he felt fine, and excited above all measure.

  
"A - wait, Dean!" Sam stopped him, before Dean could get into him.

"What is it, Sam, you changed your mind?" The Dean, caring churches.

  
"No! I ... I look at you, while we do it, please ... "

  
Dean looked surprised, and then immediately softened.  
"Sammy, you can not ..."

  
"Of course it's possible, do not take me for a fool, Dean ..."

  
"Sammy, it will hurt less that way ..." he tried to tell him gently Dean

  
"I do not care a fucking hell of pain, dean!"

  
Dean looked at him. The brother was damn serious.  
"Are you sure?"

  
"I'm sure ... ... the first time between us, I do not have the face pressed into the mud and grass. I want to look ... your eyes ... "

  
Dean heard those words, and almost wept. He spun him around and stepped between her legs.  
"You're a damn stubborn, you know?"  
Sam laughed.

  
Dean looked at him in turn. He was about to make love to his little brother. He was about to defile him forever. Maybe they were so explained the dreams and visions of hell.  
"... Tell me something, please, Sammy, help me, tell me everything ..." begged Dean.

Sam heads of state Dean, and tried to help, saying the first thing that came to mind ... which then were the same things that had repeatedly thought for a few weeks now.  
"The first time we met ... ... ..tu you asked me if I've ever been in love, remember?"  
Dean's eyes widened, going with the mind to those memories away.

 

_"What is love for you, Dean?"_

  
"You told me that the love for you was ... .a person who was his whole world, a drug. You remember him, Dean? "  
Dean nodded, moved.

  
_"I ... do not know ... I think that love is like ... when that person is the center of your world ... the center of your thoughts ... as if I could not live without her ... an addiction, a drug ...."_

  
Dean nodded just before impulsively kiss him.

  
"I ... I asked you then, if you love consumes you," Sam groaned, while Dean left him burning kisses on the neck.

  
S _o for you love, is love when you consume ...._

"Then I said to you that many say this is a wrong way to love .., that we should love in the most healthy way," Sam said again, while Dean is prepared to enter into him.

"And you told me ...."

_It would be better, but it would not be love ..._

 

Sam barely had time to finish the sentence, which Dean penetrated him. He gaped in an almost silent scream, while Dean was breathing heavily, closely followed by Sam.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. Do not stop, Dean. "I encouraged Sam, even if you could read in his face that he was upset.

Dean then began to move slowly, very slowly, and Sam seemed that he could not take his eyes off his, to the movement of their basins.

Dean groaned, and lifted her chin with determination.

"Watch me." He said.

Sam looked at him and nodded. Chained eyes to those of his brother, and went on to always look at him while Dean was moving, trying not to hurt him.

After a while, 'Dean saw that Sam stretching her hands and arms on his chest, as if searching for a foothold. He did not know what meaning to give him, but he realized that he first did not like the fact to nail his brother to the ground like that.

"Pull yourself ... on ... on ..." said Dean, just following the instinct, and making him turn up.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"H- hug me ...." The Dean asked, driving Sam's arms behind his back.

In the movement, yet he sunk more into Sam, who groaned, but then after a few moments, you feel relax in his arms, and hold you tight.

He felt safe ... ..

 

 

 

"Yes, Dean, well, stronger." Sam said after a while '.

It was just the pleasure, for both.  
   
 

 

  
   
*

  
It was late afternoon by now. Sam woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun beating on your back. He tried to get up, but found that there was something that prevented him. A warm body, lying on top of him.

Dean.

He yawned and turned his hand to stroke his shoulder.

Dean woke up, rubbed the face, and then pulled him into her mouth with a kiss.

"It is the kiss of Good morning?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Of Good Afternoon, if anything. It's late afternoon, "said Dean, looking at the sun.

Sam tried to get up, but Dean would not let him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, laughing, a little puzzled.

"It remains ... .giù ...." Dean said, softly.

"Hey, Dude, is a beastly hot ..." Sam said. Making love with Dean, it was ... stratospheric, as well as sleep embraced after having made love, but now he had to let him go.  
"Come on, Dean, do not the jerk ...." Sam joked.

  
"I want to do ... something ...."

  
Sam froze. "... You're too tired to do it again ...." Sam said, laughing.  
Dean did not speak.

  
"Dean ...?" Worried a bit 'Sam.

  
Dean did not speak, but began to touch him, to caress him, torturing him with her lips even forbidden points.  
"Oh my God, Dean!" Cried Sam.

  
"Shut up, you want to hear from everyone?" He warned Dean.

  
"Where ... did you learn to do that thing?" Sam asked, impressed, and maybe even a little 'jealous.  
"It's called rimming." Dean laughed, "I might have seen ... .video ..."

  
"But good! Stay with me, and keep watching the porn ... I'll remember, Dean. "Sam said, breathless.  
Dean laughed. "I had to learn, for when we would ... understand me, right?"

  
"Depraved!"  
"if you want, I'll stop."

  
"No, no ... not stop ... ..no" said Sam, in ecstasy.  
Dean laughed, and continued.

  
When it was clear that Sam was relaxed enough, he went back inside him. Sam does not feel pain, because of the breakup job done by Dean. Only he sighed.  
But when he saw that Dean did not move, he worried again.

  
"I have to beg?" He asked intimidated.

  
Dean smiled, and began to touch his back, to massage, arching from time to time just to massage his shoulders.  
"Dean, what are you doing?"

  
"I massage you."

Sam was dazed for a moment, and then exhaled. "N- not sit still, come on."

Dean shook his head and began to massage.

"Why?" Sam asked, horrified.

"Because it's so beautiful, to be inside you, stop .; feeling your body relaxes under my touch. "Dean said.

"Sadist." Dean said.

"I love when you fill me of compliments. "Dean replied, laughing.

Despite the protest, Sam had to admit that Dean was right. The immobility made him make fully aware of the communion of their bodies, like a melting species.  
 

It was something more than a sexual impulse was ... communion, was melting, was realizing that they are a only half that cried for having rejoined the other. That way all those new age bullshit about soulmates, were beginning to make sense for Sam.  
 

Focus on this, however, he could not prevent something down, to wake up in Sam. The realization that Dean was inside him, maybe it was just ... .troppo, and he was a man after all; not to mention that he felt too hard Dean, and this worsened the situation.

"Dean ..." Sam breathed, rubbing on the ground, while his brother arching from time to time, in massage.

Dean understand, and began to caress that part of his body, shouting to find a bit 'of relief. Sam groaned.  
"How long are you going to continue this torture?" Asked Sam

"For as long as it takes." Dean replied, smiling.

 

Dean, however, resists slightly. It was not just Sam to be excited. Stand still in Sam's body had excited over every expectation, and her moans would not help to calm him down.  
When leaders do not take it anymore, he moved slowly, once, twice, three, feeling Sam stifle the cries, or trying to suffocate each thrust. and then it is not  
detained more

 

 

 

*

 

It was now dark, when Sam woke up, again. He felt the ground looking for Dean, but did not find him.

He felt alarmed for a moment, then turned his gaze and saw him sitting on the ground, in front of the small river, not far away, he kept your legs; was half dressed ... He wore the underpants and t- shirt.

Sam thought to imitate him. It was an isolated plain, but they had already risked so much. Better not challenge the misfortune.

After dressing himself partially, he came up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Good evening," said Sam, laughing, stampandogli a kiss on the neck.

"Sam." Dean smiled, stroking his cheek.

Sam put us a bit 'before realizing that what Dean was a sad smile.

"Sunset makes you sad? So I was not the only one to read the Little Prince. "The Sam said, feeling a lump in my throat.

Dean did not answer.

"Dean, what's up?" The Sam, agitated churches, fearing that Dean had repented of what they had done.

Dean put her hands on her hips, asking sad:

"You feel so much pain?"

"So ... .what do you mean?" He asked Sam. It was clearly not what he expected.

Dean pointed to one or two bruises, guiltily, tracciandogli with your fingers.

  
Sam thought to imitate him. It was an isolated plain, but they had already risked so much. Better not challenge the misfortune.

After dressing himself partially, she came up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Good evening," said Sam, laughing, stampandogli a kiss on the neck.

"Sam." Dean smiled, stroking his cheek.

Sam put us a bit 'before realizing that what Dean was a sad smile.

"Sunset makes you sad? So I was not the only one to read the Little Prince. "The Sam said, feeling a lump in my throat.

Dean did not answer.

"Dean, what's up?" The Sam, agitated churches, fearing that Dean had repented of what they had done.

Dean put her hands on her hips, domandogli sad:

"You feel so much pain?"

"So ... .what do you mean?" He asked Sam. It was clearly not what he expected.

Dean pointed to one or two bruises, guiltily, tracing him with your fingers.

 

"Ahh ... someone was too hot today ..." Sam chuckled.  
"Stop it." She told Dean seriously.  
"Stop it." He repeated more sadly.

  
Sam looked at him, still confused.  
Dean turned away, muttering "I'm sorry."

  
"And for what?" Sam asked in consternation.

  
Dean looked at him with a reproachful look, as if to ask him if he did it on purpose to make him stupid.  
Sam understood and only said "Ohh ..."

Sam did not understand right away, because he really did not feel pain. He did not remember having felt, remembered only that he had asked Dean to tighten stronger, and crying with pleasure when he had been content.

"I did not want to hurt you ..." he muttered Dean, eaten up with guilt.  
 

Sam took his face in his hands. "Hey, look at me, **do not you hurt me** , I felt no pain, nor any kind of suffering, just an intoxicating pleasure, every time I heard push you inside me."  
 

She looked at him carefully in the eye all the time, wishing that Dean would understand and would stop pining. He could not even imagine how he must have felt guilty all the time who watched Sam sleep, thinking he had raped as her little brother.  
 

Dean looked at him and at the instant that he realized what he was saying Sam, his eyes widened with happiness and relief. "Really?" He asked.  
 

"It was the best day of my life, and if you feel guilty about your excessive ... **.emphasis** , know that you will have a way to serve your .... **Penance** , in other ways ... "the allusive Sam said.

 

Dean's eyes widened.

  
"Oh you do well to tremble ..." Sam chimed the dose, amused by his expression.  
Dean pulled him into a deep kiss, and then she whispered on his lips:

  
"Was the best day of my life for me too." Dean said.  
"If you do not hurry up to say, you would have received many bites as punishment." He chuckled Sam on his lips.

  
Dean continued to kiss him under the sunset, and shortly after pulled him with him, for a bath in the river; it was freezing cold, but beautiful, and Sam clung to his body, muttering that he was freezing, while Dean laughed heartily.

 

When they came out, Dean opened a towel and cover him and his brother in a single embrace, while her hair dried with a small towel.

"It's time to go, baby ..." he then said Dean.

"Do we have to?" He asked Sam, pouting.

"Love ...." Began Dean

"Yes, tell it again ...." Sam said, hugging him.  
 

Dean sighed to calm down, or else his heart would burst out of my chest, as he felt it swell. He had made love to her brother, and the world was left standing. not only. it seemed more beautiful than before. the sun was warmer, the grass greener, the sky bluer, the liveliest mountains. the most vital ground. He felt like in paradise. The head of Sammy, wet and cold, on his chest gave him relief and warmth at the same time.  
 

"We have to ... you ..." Dean said, doing violence to himself.

he took Sammy's face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead sighed, while Sam's eyes were closed, then overlaid them, and they determined to return to the car and would have made them return from John and Mary.

 


	38. Dean and Sam go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go home
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but it is very difficult ... the story of Mary will be very long and I realized that I accidentally had to cancel this chapter because the translator had translated into italiano..i not imagine if I had to translate a longest chapter oo

Dean and Sam had stopped in a secluded place, to enjoy a few more affectionate moment between them ... now missing very little to return home, and wanted to use the time that was left, as they could ... ..  
 

At that time they were in the car, lying both in the front seats, even clothes, kissing, and caressing both under clothing.  
 

Sam's legs were completely entwined with those of Dean. He moaned, while Dean kissed him on the neck, with passion, almost without breathing.

"How ... .fai ... to send me so in ecstasy?" Sam told him, between a groan and the other.  
 

Dean did not answer. The naturalness and the docility with which Sam was offered, made him go crazy. He touched him, caressed him, everywhere, pulled him to himself, and he did not pull back, in fact he clung even more on him.

Take me, I'm yours seemed to tell him.  
"I love you" Dean said, giving him a long kiss.

"It does not care that i crumple you so?" She teased then Dean, also touching on the same intimate.

Sam squeezed my legs around those of Dean.

"No..i'm yours ... make me that ..."

Dean did not let him speak, even climbing more above him.  
   
 

  
They had begun to pamper yourself, thinking of stopping them, not to go further, but soon felt too excited and hot to stop. Dean stripped him and his brother, feeling as though in a giant fever, and he felt it tremble with excitement beneath him. He took his legs and dragged him if, astride, on his body, and Sam put her arms around his neck.

"... Let me see stars ..." Sam whispered in his ear, his eyes closed.

And Dean contented.  
   
   
   
 

 

Sam and Dean had felt over the phone with their parents, a few days before going back ... of course there was already some message to reassure them that they would return soon, but Dean preferably the same call again later to make arrangements if they had to meet at the home of Bobby or directly to the lake house.  
 

They had agreed to be at the lake house, where, however, there was also Bobby, and the two brothers felt immediately comfortable with.  
 

They still felt nervous when was a knocked at the door.

"Hey ... you'll be fine ..." said Dean, seeing him nervous.  
 

They not made them wait. Bobby opened the door, looked at their serious and a bit 'worried, he smiled at them and seated them at home.  
 

As they entered, John and Mary sitting on the couch, jumped to their feet.

The brothers looked at them a little 'afraid.  
 

Parents murmured their names and joined them, running, and they embracing .

Dean was grateful that he had suggested to Sam to take a shower before you go home, not to stink of sweat and sex.

The parents let them go, but then Mary clung behind Sam:

"Where have you been? Where? Do not let me ever more a scare like that "  
 

Dean immediately saw that Sam was uncomfortable and intimidated, and dodged her mother, stepping in front of Sam

"Leave him alone," he said, without a trace of anger on his face, while Sam was close by.

"Since the truce, Mary. I just got back. "Said John, seriously.

Bobby watched them from a distance, without a word but with a scowl.

"John, are missing for more than ten days. Are we not too indulgent with them ??? "Mary said, and his voice was apparent exhaustion and exasperation.

" sorry for we made you worry," Dean said.

"Why did you run away like that?" John asked, and there was no reproach in his request, just simple curiosity.

"We needed to pull the plug for a while '. Too much happened all at once and we were under pressure. We were not ready to receive more shocking news. "Dean said. He was studied that speech almost by heart in the past days, yet he knew that they had it wrong ... who had been cowards, however, hold the would do it again.  
 

"And now you are?" Asked John.

"Yeah ..." Dean said.

"Sam?" Asked John.

"Yes ..." Sam answered with the same decision.


	39. I know that for some reason, every step I made, since I learned to walk was a step toward you - first part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary tell how they fell in love

 

 _Mary Campbell 7 years. the garden of his house._  
 

Mary was playing with a white dove in the water of the fountain. The dove had bathed lazily in the water of the fountain, and Mary the sprayed water. The dove went away after a while ', annoyed.

Mary was still laughing, wrapped in her billowing white flowered dress.

"Mary, stop annoying the pigeons. "Said her mother.

"It's not a pigeon. It is a dove, "said Mary, laughing, with the typical joy of his age.

"Well, whatever, never mind these poor birds," said her mother, laughing.

"But Mom, maybe it was to give me news of my soul mate"

"Oh, Mary ..." said his mother, looking up to the sky

"I ok..but meet her, right?"

"Of course, my little one, meet her," said her mother, taking her in his arms.  
   
   
 

 

 _John Winchester 7 years .... In the courtyard of his house._  
 

"You did the right thing to let go of that bird, John. Suffered to stay quietly at home, "the mother said.

"I know, but I will miss him." He sighed the little boy.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

_Mary Campbell 15 years._  


"Noooooo. My ring. I can not find my ring! We have to go back! "Said a young Mary fifteen, curly, with wet hair, tanned, while his parents were returning home from the sea.

"Honey, now we have covered many kilometers, and then we are in now highway. We can not go back, "he tried to reason with her father.

"Then surely it will be lost at this time," said the mother, and turned onto a gallery.

"But it was the ring that he gave me my godmother" cried Mary.

"Honey ... I'll buy you another more beautiful," he said the father concerned about his daughter's tears.

"Because everything is lost?" Continued the girl, crying

The two parents looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
   
 

  
_John Winchester to 15 years ..._

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I found," he shouted a young John fifteen, emerging from the water, pulling the mask, and turning to his father who was further away from him, into deep water, also with the mask to see underwater.

"What have you found, John? A starfish? "

"No! a ring ... "John said, looking at the small ring that glistened in the sun.

"I' give it at my wife ... one day ...." John said, smiling.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

_Mary Campbell and John Winchester 18 years._

"By testing you, too, Mary. See what name you comes out. "He told her friend during a party at his house, pointing a can of coke, and asking her to run the tab.

"Anna, I do not think about these things." Mary laughed. Sitting on the floor, along with the other girls.

"Try it, what will it cost?" She insisted the friend  
 

Mary turned to look at a dark one who spoke cheerfully with a guy.

"Who is that guy?" She asked.

"John Winchester. Cute huh? "He winked. "Try it on, maybe you'll come out the J" she said, just to help get.

Mary muttered but he did.  
D came out.

He made a disappointed face.

"I do not know anyone with D. This game is bullshit," he said, going for a drink.

 

John followed her with his eyes, while the sling in the kitchen, angry. The blue ribbon in her curly hair, her elegant black dress, gauzy.  
"It is a stunner. What's his name? "He asked John.

  
"Mary Campbell. A lot of the guys are back, but she did not line anyone. I advise against it. If you want I can introduce my cousin ... "the friend said.  
"Mmmm ...."

  
"Hey, John ... why do not you do yourself the game of coke for soul mates? Come on, make us happy, "she crooned the friend of Mary.

  
"But you." John said with a shrug.

  
He pulled the tab and left the S.

  
"S ... .Samantha? Sabrina? Serafina? "Wondered John, confused.  
The girls giggled.

 

 

"What did you say the name of that girl? Sybil? "Asked John ten minutes later, indicating that Mary stared at the ceiling, his head in the clouds, as he sipped a drink.

"MARY" laughed the friend.

"Ah! "John replied disappointed. "Carina, but I'm leaving tomorrow. Change city. Sin. "

 

  
_John Winchester and Mary Campbell 21 years._

"Hello?" Said Mary, answering the phone in her room.

"Ready? It is the Chocolate Factory? "Asked John.

"Is this a joke?"

"Wha ..? No! is not the Chocolate Factory? I thought the number was right ... "

"No, actually this is my cell phone ..." Mary laughed.

"Ohhhh excuse me ..."

"Hey, I'm not that old"

"Sorry, sorry, that figure really, I'm sorry ... excuse the disorder"  
 

And he hung up.

Mary felt disappointed ... for a moment he almost hoped it was like in the movies, when destiny calls you and you respond.  
 

  
_10 minutes later he received a message._

"Sorry about the awkwardness, and for have hung up that way. I was embarrassed. You probably will not answer, but I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful voice ... excuse the disorder. Have a nice day."

Mary was dumbfounded. Maliciously she waited ten minutes to make him a little 'pay and then replied: "also you have a beautiful voice. What's your name? Perhaps I can suggest a pastry shop, more attainable. "

 

 

 

 _John and Mary a year later ...._  
 

"I ... I did not believe it was all true ...."

"John ... .."

"I ran away to this uncomfortable legacy ... and now you ... you ... you tell me."

"John!" Whispered Mary, taking his hands in hers.

"You are a man of letters. Studies the supernatural, the knowledge of all that the man does not understand. You must go hence proud! "  
"No, my father was."

"He has so much difference? We are born into and then our children inherit .... "

"You're saying ... ... .that would raise your children like that?" Asked John shocked.

"You did not tell our children ..." said Mary, wiping away a tear fleeting.

"Mary ... I ... I'm sorry ..." said John going off and leaving her alone to the park to tighten the shoulders, in the purple coat, and a chill wind was raging.

 

 

_4 days after ... .._

  
Knock Knock.

  
"John! There is a storm. You'll catch your death .... "He Said Mary shocked, opening.  
"Mary, I need to talk, but not here. Please. "Said John, while glimpsed Mary's parents, sitting in the living room, watching him badly.  
"Ok ...." Said Mary.

  
They went out on the terrace. It was late evening.  
"We could stay at home," said Mary.

  
"No ... I have to tell you is very personal."  
"Do you want to leave me ....?" She asked Mary sad.

  
"No! let me talk ... ok? It is not easy to digest everything together ... I never credit to my father when he said he was this ... ..Letterato, ok? And then ... died ... ..l'abbiamo found dead in his house ... and we never understood why ... .si suggests a collapse, but he was strong his heart ... "

  
"I did not know ..." said Mary sad.

  
"Let me finish. The idea that it might instead have been one of those monsters, because he was indirectly involved there ... .I hurts you know? And I'll never know ... "  
"John .."  
"Let me finish. But you're there and if already indirectly involved DIRECTLY people end up bad, think what can happen in ... .. "  
"John ... I do not ...."

  
"Shut up! You do not understand ... is not that i not love you enough, is that I'm in love with you since the first day I saw you ... and I can not bear to get attached to you, and then accept that one day one of those creatures you take it away from me ... "

  
"John ... I do not know what to say ..." repeated Mary, unsure if it was a statement or a farewell.

  
"But I also know that I'm selfish, and I prefer viverti knowing that I might lose you, you give up on you without you lived." He said warmly.  
Mary was about to kiss him, but John stopped the wrists.

  
"And I want you to know that as long as I can, and as I live, I will do everything so that you do not happen anything wrong."  
Mary looked at him with shining eyes.

  
And then John finally kissed her.

 

 _A year later ... 1981_  
 

"John, I'm sorry if I made you wait, but I got this irresistible urge to pancakes at this hour ... and only that kiosk in that the carnival is still ... sorry if I made you wait, love ... .love, but where are you?"  
 

JOHN !!!! "  
 

Mary cried when he found the body now dead, lying on the ground of her boyfriend.

She cried and cried and cried for help to people.  
Useless.

He called upon God for help, but no one answered.

"There is nobody who can help you, this time. Mary. Are you alone. "She said a voice in the shadows.

Mary recognized that voice and cried harder.  
 

"YOU! YOU, BASTARD. WHY DID YOU WITH ME? Because are you mad at us? BecausARE YOU MAD WITH MY FAMILY ??? "she cried Mary beating him with his fists on his stomach.

"You're ridiculous, Mary, I expect more from a Slayer."

Mary then took the knife he had in his pocket and tried to hit him, but it was weak and upset ... the demon pulled away and she fell to the ground, and did not get up. He continued to cry.

"I did not wanted kill him ... but your dear little family looked after me."

"You would not have left us still in peace! We knew that we were on your list ... "sobbed Mary.

"Mmm ... this is true ...." He seemed to think about Alistair.

Mary crept toward the body of John to see if he was still breathing and when he saw that it was not so, he slumped on his chest, crying.

Alistair watched with a smirk.  
"Kill me." she said.

"Even? Does not it seem a bit 'melodramatic? "

"Kill me," roared Mary. "Or I'll do it myself, but after killed you ."

"So we will have neither I, nor you, what we want from each other," the demon said pointing first at him, then her.

"I HAVE NOTHING More." She screamed Mary, distraught.

"It is not accurate. You have two children. O meglio..li avrai..sorry, i always forget the details. "  
Mary shook her head.

"I do not want to have ... if I can not have them with John ..."

"And it's HERE, I enter I play. I can resituirti what you lost, or BETTER, what I've taken from you. In return I only want one thing. "

Mary looked at him with eyes full of sadness, afraid to hope, but also indecision.

"I know what you do ... make pacts with the poor people, who desperately welcomes any inquiry ... you take advantage of their desperation ... .You are A MONSTER."

"Mary, I can give you back John, your boyfriend, your husband ... the future father of your children ..."

Mary began to cry.

"What do you want? My soul? Or perhaps that of John? "

"No, Mary ... .You are astray. I do not seek the souls. "

Mary looked at him in surprise.

"I always thought that your family had the wrong opinion of me ..."  
"What do you want?"

 

"Only a permit ..."

"Permission for what?" Mary asked through clenched teeth.

"Just relax, Mary. Among SEVEN years, I will come to visit you at your home. Just this. You just give me permission to enter. "

"What for?" Mary trembled.

" You want or not your husband back? Do you want the life you've always wanted, with a nice family, two little children to look after? "  
"I…"

"Or, if you prefer, you can be alone, and desperate for the rest of your days ... who knows maybe you will find a new love ... ..that accept your life as a Slayer, clear ..." he smiled malignant.

"All right, all right, all right," Mary consent pulling your hair back.

"But just promise ... .that will not harm my children ... or John, I beg you .."

"I promise you, Mary. Now give me a kiss. "He smiled malignant.

 

 

 

 _1981, five days later._  
_April 5._  
 

"My God ... it's the ring that I lost by child ...." He said un'emozionata Mary sitting in the restaurant on the terrace overlooking the sea, while a stunned John listened, showing her the ring in the box.

"It is not ... .the answer I was expecting ..." he said, as Mary was overcome with emotion.

"You ... .ti realize how long is that I'm waiting for you?"

"Oh, my god ... .John ...."

"We are soul mates ..."

"I know…."

"So is a yes?"

"Yes. Yes. YES! "He cried Mary, as he took her in his arms, making him take a swing.

 

 

 

 

1983 

"Lucinda ... I trust by you as a sister ... please ... tell me what awaits me and the baby I'm carrying. We'll be safe? "Asked a pregnant Mary.

The woman in her home, turned the cards.  
 

"The tower, death, lovers, the devil, the hanging ...." He murmured the woman and began to tremble.  
 

"Lucinda!" Mary called her back, frightened.  
 

"The death ... death ... not tell me you will not hurt my family ... tell me you will not hurt to Dean," he insisted, desperate.  
 

"Just relax, Mary. The Tarot is to interpret. Death does not indicate necessarily a death in progress ... indicates TRANSFORMATION. There will be a big change .... In place. Something that will upset the lives of all of you ... and ... LA TORRE. A great crash ... loss of illusions ... I'm sorry, Mary .... "

"Go ahead," Mary said, trying to maintain self-control.  
 

"These neighbors axes .... I do not have a case. The cards tell me that you have two children, Mary. two children very special. It will also be ... .. "

He presented the map LOVERS.

"Bound by a deep affection ... .."  
 

Mary smiled, happy.

the woman turned the two by beaker

 

If the two is the number of the pair and the Cup of 'love seed, it is easy to draw conclusions. The erotic attraction, the emotional tension, which stimulate the man and the woman at the meeting, are stabilized in a harmonious and lasting relationship.

  
  "John and I ...." murmured Mary, surprised.  
"But ...... the card of DEVIL" said the woman, approaching the paper ....  
 

"It is not a good omen ... .indica perversions, lack of rules, especially in sexual matters, intrigues, fraud, the slavery of the spirit than matter. Dangers and changes unrelated to the will of the consulting and its roots are in the choices of the past.  
 

"My God…."

"BUT, the paper has these negative influences when viewed upside down. We, however, we shot it straight. So ... the paper attenuates heavy meanings, showing that the devil is not so black as it seems. "  
 

"I ... do not understand ...." Mary said sadly. "Should I be worried or not?"  
"And swords all around the four major arcana indicate pai ... ...."  
 

The woman was unable to finish the sentence, which rolled his eyes, which turned white, and was shaken by terrible convulsions.

"Lucinda!"

Lucinda shook so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Lucinda!"

 

 

*

  
"Ohhh ...."

"You woke up ..." Mary looked at her worried.

"How long have I been ..." he began, trying to get out of bed.

"Stay down! You were passed out for two hours. I even thought to bring you to the hospital ... "

"They ... doctors ... can not do anything against the supernatural ..." he said wearily.

"You've been hit by something supernatural?" He asked Mary, sitting on the bed.

"Mary, I can not tell you how sorry I am ...."

"For what?" Now Mary was definitely inquietando.

"their…. Your children ... .ti beg you to believe me ... I know their fate ... Ancestors showed me .... "

"Destiny? What fate? "Asked Mary startled.

"They are….  
 

"The descendants of Cain and Abel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all have understand that the BEAKER OF TWO refers to Sam and Dean, not John and Mary ... but I tell you the same xD 
> 
> PPS: I hope you understand that during the game Coca Cola came out the names of Dean and Sam: D


	40. I know that for some reason, every step that I made before learning to walk, it was a step towards you  - second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the strange behavior of Sammy will be explained, quiet.
> 
>   no, I have not forgotten to deepen more on Mary disease!
> 
>   the title of the last two chapters, "I know that for some reason, every step I've made since I learned to walk, it was a step towards you" .in the first part was dedicated to John and Mary, and in the second at Dean and sam :)
> 
> The phrase is a quote from the book "the steps to love " <3

*

Mary did not want an abortion. She and John have always been opposed to abortion as a lifestyle choice. They have always thought that all life had a right to be born, and that if fate had decided so, there was a universal right, and a higher divine force, and the man preventing this life was born, went against nature ... at that so many destinies that had been programmed to be of great destinies, could have never not be born.

It was no secret that the world was in force in Chaos.  
 

One day, Mary was working in a green sweater for the little Dean, sitting in the rocking chair in the living room.

John joined her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It grows well," he said, looking at his wife's belly, now came to the sixth month.

"Yes." She Said Mary taking John's hand, and support it on his belly, covering his hand with her.  
 

"Are you worried?" She asked Mary.  
 

John looked at her. Mary had short hair now, tousled, the tired look, marked by a thousand worries.  
 

"I just want you and the baby are well."

"Our children." She pointed, smiling sadly.

"You think about it yet?" Asked John sighing.  
 

"Lucinda told me that I have two boys ..." she reminded Mary.

"Take heed to the visionary?"

"Is my friend" was annoyed Mary. "I think in his powers, and you should believe it too. Do wrong not to do so. "  
 

"I do bad if i don't think a fortune teller predicts that we will become the parents of the two who started the murder on Earth?" Asked John, altered.  
 

"Did you see ..."

"I do bad if i do not think you will give birth to two children, one of whom is the Father of Murder ???" he asked John altering even more.  
 

"John ...."  
 

"I AM FOOL IF I DO NOT WANT TO BELIEVE THAT OUR SONS kill EACH OTHER ADULT Age ???"  
 

Mary began to cry. John was the right next, kneeling down to her.

"No, no, no, do not cry. Forgive me. Forgive me. I not wanted raise my voice. "  
 

Mary hid her face in his neck, still crying.

"everything will be fine. We'll be fine. I you, our baby, and if God wills us the blessing of another child, we will be happy ... the four of us. You do not have to worry. I promise to you."  
   
   
   
 

 

Lucinda, in vision, saw stylized images of old story books. He represented Cain who killed his brother Abel.

And then he saw Mary give birth to a son, and then another child, male.

Li saw connected with Cain and Abel, through a blood-red stripe.  
   
 

  
Not that John did not believe fully in this sort of premonition of the woman. Often said to Mary that even if it were true, that would give birth to the descendants of Cain and Abel, there was nothing written.

They were the ones to choose their destiny.

There was not written anywhere that the descendants were to go over to force the deeds of those who had preceded them.  
 

Otherwise even the children would have to trace the fate of their parents.  
 

If they would have taught their children to love one another, they would not be hated. Never.  
 

This phrase, often repeated it to him John, and Mary gradually was persuaded.

She believed him. He wanted to believe it.

 

 

*

Dean was a tender blond wad of three years, pulling her father's hair, while playing on the couch.

"When the little brother is born, you do not pull your hair, Dean." Reprimanded the father.

"Because? It's fun! "Said the boy.

"I do not think he would find it funny."

"Mmh..daddy... when my little brother was born, I can play football with him?"

"No, Dean." He laughed john. "It will take some time before he can play football with you."

Dean snorted.

   
Mary had approached them, showing the belly now at an advanced stage.  
 

"How do you want your brother, Dean?" Mary asked.

"Nice, sweet and generous," said Dean convinced, emphatically.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

Sam was beautiful, with lots of hair, and intense green eyes.  
 

"As we have thought that such wonders could be the descendants of Cain and Abel?" He asked Mary a day in ecstasy, looking at the small Sam's arms, in the hospital.

"I do not know, Mary. Really, I do not know. "He replied John, moved  
   
 

  
*

When Sam was brought home, Dean was in the arms of John, which led him to see his little brother.

When she saw him, in his mother's arms, she is sitting on a chair, holding this bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, stretched out her arms to him, while Sam looked at him curious.  
 

"At this age can not see, John." Mary laughed.

"I' tell you who watched Dean" insisted John, smiling.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

These moments of pure happiness, were destined to dissolve almost immediately, to make room for difficult events.  
 

First of all, Mary could not breastfeed. He could not even give milk by bottle to Sammy, because he refused.

Indeed, it seemed as if he would not wanted stay with the mother.  
 

"He hates me," sobbed one day Mary, desperate.

"No ... what are you saying? It's just a child, Mary. "He tried to calm her husband.  
 

"He knows. You know what's happening to me! "She shouted.

"How could it? He…"

"He knows I'm sick! He knows I'm dying! "She had breathed.  
   
   
 

 

At this point, an explanation is in order.  
While Mary was pregnant, find that you have even a tumor.

The doctors told him he had to seek treatment immediately, but if he did, the baby would not survive.

Mary refused treatment for the whole period of pregnancy, agreeing only to a few light drugs, which would not have harmed the child.

He would resume treatment once Sam was born.

Too late. too late, they continued to tell the doctors.  
 

John begged her on his knees to seek treatment, but Mary would never have killed one of his creatures.  
 

Mary managed to survive, and as soon as Sam was born, immediately began treatment.  
   
   
   
 

 

"He knows they are contaminated and is afraid to be around me. He's afraid of me. "

"Mary ..."

"It was inside my body for nine months! And if I had hurt you, without want? Who knows how much he suffered, who knows how he got scared ... I hurt my baby ... "said Mary, now out of control.  
 

"Stop it, Mary! Doctors have heartened thousand times that the child was out of danger! The tumor could not reach it. The placenta protected him! He did not hear anything and nothing of the disease has reached, believe me! These are just your fixations ... then why you should hate you? The limit should love you, because you sacrificed yourself to allow him to be born! "  
 

Mary kept shaking his head.

"He hates me. He knows it. He knows I'm sick. "  
 

"Enough! The frightened! "Said the little Dean, unexpectedly, taking away the little Sam for him not to hear those speeches.  
 

"I should hate you, Sammy, because now my mother is sick, and sick, and that's because he did not want to be cured first. Because of you. "Dean said, in his bedroom.  
 

The little Sam, just a month, she stared at him in the cradle, worried.  
 

"But you know what? I do not hate you, I love you. I can not hate you, you're my little brother. Even if the mother is sick, I'm glad you're alive. "He had smiled at Dean.

 

*

Sam spent all his time with his father, or Dean.  
Dean tried in every way to be befriended by the brother.

He took him in her arms. He was trying to make him laugh.  
Sammy, however, most of the time was indifferent.

At other times he was a weak smile.  
   
   
 

 

Sam also had nightmares often, and John was the one who was always waking up in the middle of the night, to make it cradle .  
 

But one afternoon, Dean made the mistake of trying to cradle him.

And after a few minutes, almost she shouted: "ahi".

Mary rushed immediately into the bedroom, and when he saw Dean who held her arm, after Sam leaned back in the cradle, almost lost the reason.

"What have you done? Let me see, "said the mom.

"It's nothing, Mom," she tried to refuse, Dean.

"I told you: Let me see!" Said Mary, strattonandogli arm.

"Moooooom" yelled Dean.  
   
   
   
John in surprise to hear these cries, had risen from the living room, where he read the newspaper in an armchair, and was rushed.

"Mary, what the hell succ ..." John asked, seeing that Mary had grabbed the biggest son's arm and now he was looking at.  
 

"He has bitten it ! Sam has bitten Dean! "Mary said of control.

"But what are you saying ...."

" **Why did you do** ???" Mary cried, grabbing the little Sam.  
 

  
Sammy obviously taken now to cry.

John with an incredible cold blood, took away from the baby.

"He has just three months! What did you do? "She asked John.

 

Mary holding his head.  
 

"Now calm down, Mary." The John prodded.  
 

John to be able to to calm his wife, had given Sammy at Dean.  
 

"No! do not let it take his up! "shouted Mary  
 

"Schhhh it's all right, Mary. Everything is alright. Look. "The said John, holding his arms still.  
 

Mary looked. Little Sammy was still crying, and he stretched out his arms to the dean's neck, holding it tightly.  
 

"See? "John told him, embracing his wife. "He does not hate his brother. He loves him. "  
 

Mary was suffering expression on his face.

"How can you hope to love you, if you treat him like that?" He asked John

 

Dean brought his brother there, and sat down on the couch, with Sam in her arms.

Sam touched the pulse of Dean, clearly at the point where he had given that bite, and his mouth twisted into a grimace of sadness, a hint perhaps of crying; looked Dean at him with tears in his eyes, as if to apologize.  
 

"It's all right, Sammy. Do not worry. I has already passed. "Dean said, giving him a kiss on the head.

 

 

 

Sam seems to not want even more Dean close, despite various attempts by the bigger brother, to get into his good graces. Just saw Dean, crying, and sent him away, turning away.

  
"Why do you hate me, Sam ???" Dean had said one day, in despair.  
Sam looked at him with sad eyes.

  
Then Dean had gone to seek refuge in the arms of his father, who was on the couch.  
"He hates me. He hates me."

  
John she consoled him, telling him that no, it was not true ... .Sam was still too small, made a fuss and so many things he did not understand. It would go better with time. He would have loved.

  
Inwardly, however, she shivered to the similarities with his wife.

  
_He hates me. He hates me._

 

 

 

*

One day, precisely on the day that changed everything, Sam had about four months and crawling had approached a little 'too much to the balcony.  
It was still small. Too much.  
He could pass through easily axes.

   
   
 

Dean was walking in the yard, restless, feeling a vice stomach, as if presagisse the event of something terrible.

At one point he saw in slow motion, the little Sam precipitated from the balcony.  
 

Luckily it was a low floor.

The height was little.

He managed to grab it, miraculously, but the impact of violence precipitated both on the bed of nearby leaves, cushioning the fall.  
 

Sam looked at Dean, perhaps surprised that he was the one to save him.  
 

Immediately John and Mary had rushed to rescue Sam and Dean.

Sam would not stop crying, but tightened his grip on Dean, when Mary and John tried to take it. He did not want to go with them.

He was clearly remained scared, and now it was evident that he saw in Dean as the one and the only one to protect him.  
 

Dean did not let even for a moment, and when they took him by force to put it in the cradle, began to cry.

 

 

 

That night he could not fall asleep alone. He stopped crying only when Dean came into his crib to calm him.

  
" Sleep, Sam. Sleep. "He told him, while in the other room, John and Mary quarreled.

  
"You should pay attention to the child! If it were not for Dean to save him .... "

  
"Do you think I do not feel guilty enough already? For you, i am a wicked mother! "  
Since that time, Sam sought more often the Dean proximity.

  
If Dean was not sleeping in the crib with him, Sam could not fall asleep.

 

 

 

  
"I told you that you worry so much." The whispered John to Mary in the ear, while in bed, making love.

  
At five months, Sam was learning to walk, and it was toward Dean, who was trying to go, as he moved his legs, uncertain.  
"Come to me, Sammy. Come to me. "He urged Dean.

 


	41. The price of sacrifice

Sam was six months old.

He slept in his crib, in the bedroom of Dean.

He no longer had nightmares.

From time to time he woke up in the middle of the night, then he watched his older brother sleeping in the bed, and called him, doing the verses.  
 

If Dean did not hear, beginning to cry.  
 

It was at that point that Dean would get up, sleepy, to reach his cot, and go back to sleep, hugging him.  
 

It was at that point that Sam is reassured.  
 

John and Mary had sometimes tried to move the cradle to allow the small Sammy Dean of rest, but Sam would not stop crying when separated him from his brother.  
 

Dean could not sleep all the time in the crib with Sam. He had to crush the fear in his sleep, being so small, so it was back and forth from his crib.  
   
   
 

  
That night, Sam woke up as usual, and not finding Dean in his crib, began to call him.

But instantly, he saw that there was someone else in the room.  
 

Mary that night she had awakened for no apparent reason, seized by a sudden fear, and went to check Sammy.

It seemed quiet. Oddly John had had the same idea.

Was too sleepy to call or even reach it, then he passed on.

He thought of pouring a drink. Maybe a glass of water, or warm milk.

He got downstairs and found the television on in the living room. Dean and John who were sleeping on the couch.  
 

He came back with his heart pounding in his chest at accelerated rates.  
 

"Sammy!" Shouted entering the room.

"You!" He exclaimed in horror when he turned on the light, and had recognized the man so many years ago.

"Well, Mary. Very well. I see you have not forgotten. "Smiled the man.

"Get out, get out of here."

"Nonono so not good, Mary. We had a deal. "He smiled evilly man.  
 

The scream of Mary woke with a start John and Dean.

"Dad ... what is it ...?"

"Schhh remains here, Dean, I go to see" John replied, terrified, recognizing Mary's voice.  
 

  
He ran himself into the bedroom. The first thing he saw was Sammy beds. Alone. And the second was his wife on the ceiling, as if drawn by an unknown force, evil.  
 

"Mary ... no ..." he murmured.

His poor wife was suffering. She saw him in the face.

A dark stain of blood coming out of his stomach.

He barely had time to notice these details, and to feel the suffering of Mary voice that told him she loved him, and then the fire in the room blaze up

"Pope. Dad! "Said the little Dean and John rushed to take the little Sam who had begun to cry.

"Dean! Brings your brother outside as fast as you can. Do not turn around. Run Dean. Go. "

Dean ran at breakneck speed, without looking back.

John threw a last glance at the ceiling and while the fire blaze up, invading the room said:

"I loved you with all my heart"

And then run away, too.  
 

He ran headlong out of the house and picked up both of his sons and began to run harder, before the fire broke out totally, completely encircling the house.  
 

Meanwhile, Mary, engulfed in flames, before he died he had only one last thought:

"No ... do not abandon me ... go back ... John ... I do not want ... I do not want to die ..."

And then:  
"Save our children, John. Save them. "  
 

These two contradictory thoughts so were the last thing he was able to think about ......  
 

Before it was brought back by a voice that said:

"Okay."  
 

Mary opened her eyes, astonished not to be dead yet.

He was still on the ceiling, although a freezing bubble seemed to have wrapped everything.

Everything was so gray, and Mary had just enough time to think,

"Where are the colors?"  
 

Yellow Eyes spoke:

"I sense your amazement, Mary."

"What have you done?" Asked Mary terrified.

"I did what you asked me. I stopped it. "

"Stopped what ??" Now Mary was definitely scared.  
 

"Oh, right," said Yellow eyes, as if remembering only now an important detail.

He snapped his fingers and Mary came down from the ceiling and returned to the ground, gently.

Everything was still frozen. She did not feel the heat of the flames.  
 

"Stopped what? Where are John and the kids ??? "

"They went out from the house, Mary. They are alive and are about to start their lives without you. Grow up and live their life without you. "  
   
Yellow eyes felt the pain of the woman, and continued:

"But you can change your destiny, Mary, and that of your children. You can do that you do not grow up without a mother "

"How?" Asked Mary, in a cracked voice.

"I can manipulate time, of course, not in an endless, clear. Otherwise I would be master of the world. You just have to ask and the time will come back to you before you die. "

Mary seemed to think about it, but then he said:

  
"You have killed me ...." She said with hatred.

"You have forced me. If I had not come into that room trying to attack me, I would not hurt either to you or to your family, and even to Sam. "

"Then what the hell were you doing?"

"I told you I'd find you in the past. It was our agreement. Now onto the important stuff. Do you want it or not do turn back time? "  
 

Mary was too confused and desperate for reasoning about them. He saw an opportunity and grabbed it.  
He said yes, and Yellow eyes said:

"See that you behave better this time."

 

 

Mary decided to stay in his room, without moving, without making a sound, but then he remembered that Dean had remained downstairs, and he was afraid.

He went back into the living room, and took heart in finding the little Dean was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, but then he realized that John was not there.  
 

"NO!" She breathed. He ran headlong into the room, followed simultaneously by John cry of pain.  
 

  
"NO!" She repeated, opening the door and the body of her husband lying on the ground. A dagger stuck in his chest.  
 

"Bastard! You ... you ... you killed him! "She cried, beating his fists on his chest Occhigialli.

"Oh-oh ... someone is losing control here."  
 

With one wave of his hand, he pushed her causing her to fall to the ground.  
 

"It's your fault. Next time I suggest you to keep more off your hubby and your brat. Also because it will be your last chance. "She told him Yellow eyes, hard.

 

 

  
 That time, Mary, had a lead of a few hours. He insisted, to bring her husband and son Dean, to sleep in the room with her.

He did not want to fall asleep. The adrenaline would have to keep her awake.

He should not have.

Unfortunately, the shock and the turmoil he had suffered in being almost dead, in having suffered the death of her husband and then regained it back, and then stepped back in time all those times, had the better of her.

Fatigue won, and fell asleep.  
 

When he awoke, he looked at the bed and winced. Dean was gone.  
 

"NO, DEAN !!!!" screamed Mary, jumping out of bed, startling her husband, who asked him what was going on.  
   
 

  
Mary rushed into the room, expecting the worst, but when he arrived, he saw only the small Dean, standing near the cradle of Sammy.  
 

"Oh God, I thank you." Said Mary, almost on the verge of tears, putting a hand over her mouth, while John ran after her.  
 

But at that moment, Yellow eyes shifted the door where it was hidden, his hand slowly.  
 

Mary winced. A horrified gasp.  
 

"You never learn, do you Mary?"

"Please! I pray you! Do not hurt my family, I will take them away, I swear. Make not hurt you. "

"Mary, who is this individual?" Roared John.  
 

Yellow eyes John looked defiantly, as he approached the little Sam

"Who the fuck are you? Stay away from Sam! "John had not recognized him in the dark.

"John, no!" Gasped Mary, trying to hold him, but John shrugged off.  
   
approached Yellow eyes and punched him. Yellow eyes ruined on paimento.  
 

"Mary brings out Sam, right away." He shouted John, engaged in a melee with Yellow eyes

 

Mary was upset but totally at the mercy of events, ran to the cradle of Sam.  
 

"No!" Said Yellow eyes, causing him to trip and making her fall heavily.  
 

"Dean. Please! Sam. Get Sam, please.! "Pleaded John, while Dean was actually already rushed, surpassing the mother.

Sam took, trembling, and was about to run out the door when Yellow eyes took Dean and Sam together, and said to the older child, with a smile:  
 

"Make a nice flight, little guy."  
He threw him down the stairs.  
 

Dean rolled badly, in the same instant in which John was shouting with frustration and railed against Occhigialli.  
 

Mary took Sam in her arms, and crying down the stairs heading toward Dean.  
 

"Dean, no, no no no no." Continued to cry.  
 

Dean did not speak. He had passed out. or perhaps he had died.  
 

Mary suddenly felt short of breath. little Sammy was trying to strangle her.  
 

It was only six months! It could not be so strong.  
 

"Sam. Please. Please. "Mary gasping, holding his neck.  
 

Sam's eyes were full of anger and continued to tighten.  
 

Mary succeeded with a lightning shot, to break free.

Tossi long, and walked away from the child, who watched his older brother slumped to the ground, motionless as a statue. He looked at him and wept, murmuring:

"Deee."

John at the sound, was distracted from the fight with Yellow Eyes, and his gaze was of sheer terror when he saw Dean.  
"No! Bastard. I kill you. I kill you. "He said, turning to Yellow Eyes, but Sam was too quick. He raised his little hand, and froze in midair Yellow Eyes.

  
"God Holy" John exhaled.

  
John did not have time to say the least, that he found himself in midair.  
"Sam. No! "He shouted John.

  
"Sam, let him, please." Pleaded Mary.

  
But Sam, blinded by the pain of loss for the baby brother, clenched her tiny fists stronger, and Yellow Eyesand John shook his teeth.  
Occhigialli seemed to feel uncomfortable, but it was a demon. He did not feel as if his bones were breaking. The same could not be said of John, who instead was an ordinary human being.

  
And now he screamed in pain.

  
"ENOUGH SAM, ENOUGH. STOP. "He was shouting mary.

  
Sam was not listening. She cried again and now the tears were blood red.  
"ENOUGH. DO END. DO END. PLEASE. "He cried then Mary, and Yellow Eyes knew that now there was referring to Sam.

 

 

 

Dean did not know what prompted him to wake up that night. A bit 'like the one subspecies of agitation that takes human beings to be alarmed for no apparent reason, that anguish that drives you most often wake up at night.

The same anguish that took him that day, when Sam was falling from the balcony.  
 

Dean went into the bedroom of Sam and what he saw chilled him.  
 

A man wrapped in darkness, was bending over the cradle of Sam.

He understood immediately that it was not his father or his mother. And then why should they be there at night?  
 

He was still a child, and for all he knew, that figure could well be the black man.

"Hey." He said the child, awed.  
 

The figure turned immediately attracted to the voice of the child.  
 

"Never mind ... Sammy .lascialo ..." said the boy, terrified.  
 

The figure turned entirely, and so Dean could see Sammy's face, lit by the flashing green letters indicating the time on the alarm clock resting on his bedside table.  
 

Sammy had a drop of blood that fell from his chin.  
 

  
"Come and see your brother, Dean." He said the black man ....

 

*

Dean could not understand what had just happened.

He had heard the noise. The screams. He had heard the voice of his father say to take Sammy and take him away.

She had heard he was being ripped off.

He was then rolled down the stairs. It had been like flying, and the last thought Dean was that flying was not as he had imagined.

It was terrifying. Like death.  
 

And in fact it was the one that took her a few seconds later.  
 

Maybe before you die, the brain still turns a bit ', imprisoned in the body.

Some more 'managed to hear the desperate voice of his mother, Sam's sobs and feel his tears streaming down his face.  
 

Then you do not feel anything anymore.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

Mary saw that kind of coated and frozen bubble that had frozen his house, a third time.

He fell to the ground, knees, clenching his fists, sobbing.  
 

"I have not stopped anything!" She said.

"For what I'm here, right?" He smiled maliciously Yellow eyes.  
 

"I ... .bastard !! you fooled me…."

"Ah - ah - ah, I did not do anything, my sweet Mary ... you did all you! I gave you three possibilities, you have carte blanche on how to play them, you could do anything, but you have failed .... "  
 

"you knew I could not win! You knew that I could not avoid it! I could not save all" she said Mary desperate.

"It's your fault, if I had decided to sacrifice yourself, the first time, it would be dead only you and your children and your husband would not have suffered because of you. But you did not want to die. "He said Yellow eyes humiliating her.

 

 

Mary suddenly stopped crying.  
"Give me another chance ... there is still time ... .lascia to be my husband and my children and take me ... please ... .ti."  
Yellow eyes pretended to think it over.

  
"Let me first tell you a good story ..."  
"A story…?"

  
"Yes. It's fun, and even a little 'tragic. Speaks of a woman who goes to see a fortune teller to be read the future ... .the palmist tries to warn her: she is destined to give birth to the offspring of two famous names and truly important ... .CAINO AND ABEL .... Does it seem as crazy story? "  
Mary turned her eyes on the other side.

  
"The poor woman does not want to have an abortion, and with her husband, decided to give birth to both children. I am a straight couple and sound values. They tell each other they will teach their children, the fine art of love, so the curse that seems to accompany be descendants of such a scourge, it would never be fulfilled. "  
Mary sobbed.

  
"Children grow up, and especially the younger son seems to avoid the little brother more. Maybe he bites as well. And the mother in the throes of a fit of rage attacked him. He wants to know why he did it. "  
"Just ...."

  
"It is not the fault of the child, however. It is his instinct. Something inside him led him to recognize aggression incoscia inherited from something greater than himself. Aggressiveness that leads him to reject his brother. "

  
"Stop."

  
"But Sam loves his brother. He does not want to hurt him. Afraid to make him again and then no longer wants you approach him. "

  
"Enough! Why are you doing this ?? "

  
"Maybe he knows he can not fight it, or perhaps do not want to risk potergli do seriously hurt. I would not be surprised if in the throes of a fit of madness has also tried to take his own life. Remember something like that, Mary? "He continued relentlessly Yellow eyes. A glow in his eyes.

  
Mary remembered with horror the day when Sam fell from the balcony.

  
He was not dropped.

  
He wanted to commit suicide.

 

"Something fortunately prevented him from carrying out his suicide plan.

Perhaps Dean, right? I hit the point? "Yellow eyes churches, malignant.  
 

" and maybe Sam by that time has completely changed attitude.

Dean had saved him and this has profoundly affected the child, who has not wanted to remove him.

A classic example of how love conquers death, Mary is not it? "  
 

"Why ... why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I want you to understand. But maybe you know already, is not it? Is not that what you did the same on the other hand? Sacrificing yourself to allow your minor child to be born? "

 

"Why did you let me live?" Asked Mary, destroyed.  
Yellow eyes looked at her seriously.

  
"It is not your death that I want, Mary." He said quietly.  
"But why did you let me live ???" Mary asked, almost shouting.

  
At that point Yellow eyes said:  
"... Because you are already doomed."

  
Mary felt ice inside, to that phrase.

  
"" The tumor, Mary. She is eating. He is eating everything about you. You're dying. "  
Mary fell to her knees.

  
"You have chosen to give birth to Sam, knowing what was the price.

  
You should have known that for every life that you choose to save, you must sacrificing another.  
You should have known that the price of the sacrifice does not forgive and not grace who has decided to undertake it. "

  
"I…."

  
"Sam lives, you die."

"I would not have chosen to sacrifice the life of my son for my ..." Mary said.  
 

"If it's any consolation ... .Sam and Dean had to be born .... It was not to question ... probably in the design of destiny was already expected that you would have made this choice, so that Sam lived ... probably if you'd refused to let it be born, the fate of the chains would be concurrent and always teach so that you would have prevented it. "  
 

Mary said nothing.

"And that's why, even I can not put myself against fate. "

"Are you saying ...."

"Yes. Sam and Dean live !! "  
 

"What will become of me? Me and John? "

"Now comes the interesting part. Obviously I will wipe from their memories the memory of this night. Do not remember what happened last night, of course, but I can not erase from their minds the anguish and shock they have suffered. "  
 

Mary looked at him aghast.  
 

"What did you expect, it was like in the movies that BOM, gates, and you sort it? Like a magic wand? Even the poorer psychologists teach you that the mind never exorcised quite traumatic episodes. Relegates them in a hidden corner of your conscience. "He said with malice.  
 

"But then…."  
 

"They will know that something bad and terrible must have happened, but they will not understand it. You'll have to be good to invent excuses.

A drink too much, a knock on the head ... confused explanations, and finally a home run with little Sammy complete with a divorce behind. It will do. "  
 

"What??? I have to go?? No! I do not want! Because???"

"Favors are paid, Mary ... do not they tell you? Your son want her back? Want to live in a beautiful home, away, with at least one of your children with you? Pay!"

"Why can not I stay with them ???"

"When your child will be great, I might want something from him ..."

 

"NO! Sam, no! will not let you hurt him! "

  
"Relax, Mary, I'm not going to kill him or hurt him. But I need you to go! Should stay away from the big brother, regarded as unable to upset him, they can not stay together, or could become dangerous, and I obviously WANT it will be. Just, not against me. "

  
"What makes you think I will do as you say? I'll go? "  
"Will you do it ... beh..if you want to live of course ..."

  
"I ... what are you saying?"  
Yellow eyes snorted.

  
"I've already said. You're dying bla bla bla but I can bring indiertro the hands of your clock, Mary. I can make you LIVE. I can make sure that the cancer ARREST  
There is a price though .... "

  
"Sam ...."  
Yellow eyes laughed.  
"When the time. But not only. "

  
"Then, my soul ..."  
"No, not the soul, Mary. your heart. "He said, smiling.

  
"The ... .my heart ...?" Staggered her.  
Yellow eyes looked at her.  
"My heart is busy with ... John!"

  
"No, Mary, you misunderstand. I literally want your heart. "He said Yellow eyes, approaching her.  
"No! what do you want to do? Nooooooo! "He cried Mary.

  
Yellow eyes penetrated his hand into the breast of Mary, as if it were made of butter, mind, her face streaked with tears. He shouted again while Occhigialli then reached his heart, and touched it.

 

The cries that continue after were terrible, agonizing.  
After a few minutes, Yellow eyes withdrew his hand, and Mary slumped, breathing heavily and gasping.  
"What have you done to me?" Mary managed to say with great effort.

  
"It is our capacity. Now your heart is turned off. Or rather, it is off intermittently. You will not die, Mary, but you will not be the same.  
No longer you will not loveas before. Your heart belongs to me now. "

  
"Why?" Mary asked flatly.  
"Because so I'll be sure you do what I ..."

  
"No! Why ... .why do not you let the cancer kill me ... or because they did not kill me in the fire? Because??"  
Yellow eyes turned and now looked really serious.

  
"You remind me of ... a person ... a woman ... it was my love, my heart, the air we breathe ..."

  
"Did you kill her?" Mary asked, unable to help himself.  
"No! she's dead! A tumor if it is taken away ...! "  
Mary looked at him, startled.

 

"Did I ever tell you how I became a demon? A funny story ... I was in love with this woman, as I told you, it was my love, the air we breathe, my food ... but then this woman became ill. She was entrusted to a doctor ... felt this ball on the breast that bothered her, it hurt ... he said, it's nothing, ma'am ... do not worry. It's got nothing! It was a tumor! It was wrong the bastard! And she paid for it his mistake! But you can be sure that no more mistakes now, in hell .... "He concluded, with shining eyes and a look of blind fury on his face.  
 

Mary leaders who had killed him.

Although he had suffered all those suffering because of him, including his children, he could not stand not to try a little 'pity for their fate.  
 

"The fairytale of the goodnight is over. It's time to recount that the good morning, now. "He said Yellow eyes.

 

 

 

*  
Yellow Eyes unlock time again.

  
Dean went to the small and lightly touched his temple. Miraculously he breathed again, and Mary whispered: "Thank God ..."  
Sam went and did the same thing. Now it was again a normal child.

  
Maybe the demon blood in the circle would have some nightmare, she told Mary. but basically already he suffered from it before.  
He went to John and did the same procedure, and leaned against the wall.

  
"It will look like you came home drunk ... amnesia will help ... you'll have to tell me to leave him because he tried to do harm to you and the children ... you understand?"  
"I can not do it! * Release him this thing on he ... not if you never forgive !! "

  
"It's just for tonight! It only serves as an excuse to be able to go! After a few hours that you're gone, even he forget this and he will have a vague memory of fight where you do not even remember the words ... will think that he had amnesia ... "

  
Mary nodded sad, and then looked at the little Sam, asleep on the floor.

  
"You hate him is not true?" Raged Yellow eyes "You have sacrificed yourself for that little bundle sleeping there, but he hated you ... not enough that was not not even grateful, not enough that you almost died and you would surely die for because of him, but it was not even capable of loving you ... he loved his brother more than you .... "  
Mary began to cry silently.

  
"It's just a child. He is innocent. "  
"No one is really innocent." Yellow eyes still was raging. 

 

*

That night was terrible for Mary. It had to be strong. Feign an attack of nerves. Hysterics. Anything to justify hastily prepared suitcases and a flat out run from that house he loved so much.  
From that family he loved so much.

He had had to ignore the pleas of her husband and the Dean uncontrollable weeping.  
And Sam.  
 

Yellow eyes had been clear. They could not be together. He feared their bond.

And Mary no longer had any desire to cling to oppose

 

 

 

 

**Several months before ... ..**

  
Need I mention the price of this good life, with your younger son ??? Alastair continued rising  
"Please, no ... Sam .farò anything you want ... anything you ask me ... .Sam no, please ...."

  
"YOU ALREADY DO," shouted Alastair  
"No me….."

  
"Silly woman ......" said Alastair, before raising his hand with the palm facing Mary, and lift it off the ground, just with that gesture  
"Youuu think you can threaten ME ?? MYSELF?? Mary was holding his neck, trying not to choke, was becoming cyanotic ....  
"Please, I'm desperate ...." He murmured Mary

  
"Ohh ... despair ... .You are sure to remember it, Mary? "Alastair said, and at that time one of Alistair's eyes sent a yellow glow  
Mary tried to open his eyes, still holding his neck with one hand and chest with the other

  
"Despair is life ... .. an unstoppable treadmill said Alastair  
Mary left her free from its grip

  
Mary fell to the floor, and coughs

  
Immediately after the floor began to spin and to sink. Mary screamed and tried to run away, but fell again ... the floor was about to be swallowed by a black hole  
Running towards the horror ....

  
"Nooo," she cried Mary trying to hold on to the tiles  
"And in all that you know who ... .that what am I?

  
I am a foothold ... .a hope  
Alastair held out a stick

  
Mary reached out  
"This hope must be paid, however. .... "

 

"Remember, Mary Campbell, what had your heart?"

Mary felt a strong shock in his chest.  
 

"Remember what I did to him?

And remember what he had by chance your body? "  
 

Mary looked terrified with tears in his eyes.  
 

"The analyzes were told you were going to die. Yourself felt the same death that he gripped the soul ... .until I arrived ... but I thought it was clear, if you want another life, you must do what I tell you ... "Alistair smiled.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

Mary had done everything so that Sam lived. He wanted to save it. She did not want him to die. He wanted to protect him, but instead, paradoxically, had done nothing but make him suffer more. Sam hated it and now was about to separate him from his brother and his father, and deliver it to * * in the future precisely the man who had caused so much suffering to his family up.  
 

Nobility is not meant to be easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you was afraid that Sam did hurt Dean but no! The great mystery was time travel! I liked writing Qusta variant to the show: D


	42. S: Thank you for loving me / D: I do not want to hurt you

Mary ends the story and stood waiting in silence the wave of anger that he knew would come from her children and her husband ... he knew he deserved in a sense. He'd be disappointed.

  
But anger was soon a little 'to arrive, so great was the shocked expression on the faces of the children, the husband and even Bobby. Dean and Sam seemed contorted with grief that the revelations had caused him ... especially Dean seemed to struggle with the urge to let off steam in a fit of anger and trying to understand, to understand.  
"How did you keep yourself in this shit all these years?" John asked, breathing hard.

  
Mary sighed. "I was forced ... .I was enslaved ... I ..."  
"How could you do this to Sam?" Dean asked, pained.

  
"Dean, I had to do it. If I had not done ... .avrei destroyed my family ... and maybe you would be ... .Sam would .... "

  
Dean was fighting the urge to unleash his anger, with all his might, because something deep inside him was saying, it was not just that. His mother was hiding behind the need to protect the family, when in fact she had been driven by the desire to stay alive, and little did it matter that he wanted to stay alive in order to remain with her children. In the end everything was reduced to that. It was for what started everything.

  
He clenched his fists so as not to give in to anger, when something distracted him.

  
Sam ... ..

  
He is panting, breathing heavily, clutching his chest.  
"SAM. What have you got? "Dean asked, startled.

  
It seemed that Sam could no longer breathe. Dean started to meet him, but Bobby was faster, and held it in his arms, while Sam slumped on him.  
"She has a panic attack. Stands back, Dean. "He told him Bobby.

  
"No. leave it to me. "Dean said, but Bobby did not listen. thought that Dean was too shocked to have the lucidity to look after Sam at that time.  
He was anxious to reassure Sam.  
"Hey, it's all right, Sam, it's okay. Calm down. "

  
Sam choked small sobs against his chest and the hunter Bobby felt something inside his melt. It was not a mystery that Dean he cared so much for his brother.  
"Let me handle, Dean. Think of yourself calm down. "She told him, bringing Sam beyond.

  
See Sam in that state he had broken his heart. She turned to her mother with tears in his eyes and his voice breaking, and said:  
"This ... this is all your fault ..."  
"No, Dean ... I ..."

  
"If Sam will never recover more from this thing, I'll never forgive you !!"  
"Dean ..."

  
"The name." Said John, overlooking the son's voice.  
"How?" Asked Mary bewildered.

  
"The name, Mary. Give me the fucking name of that bastard. "He repeated John irritated.

  
"I do not understand ... I .."

  
**"For heaven's sake, Mary !! you want me to believe that you remained blackmailed for all these years of a demon unnamed ??? GIVE ME THE FUCKING NAME behind which hides the bastard !! "**

Dean shocked looked at his father. He did not expect to hear him shout so.  
"I ... I can not ... John ... you know ..."

  
"Mary ..." John said, walking over to her, and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I have loved, and still love you, but if you not tell me the name of the bastard who wants to get their hands on my son, I will could kill you ..."

  
Mary stared at him in amazement, eyes wide, and her mouth wide open. Dean was shocked to the same extent. He turned and again widened more nell'accorgersi the eyes that Sam was in the doorway, with a cover on him, and had heard everything. He leaned against the doorway and had the distressed look, and Dean had wanted to turn back time ... do anything to prevent him from listening to what he had just heard.

  
In fact John did not intend to kill Mary, he had said so only to shake it, and it worked.

  
Mary holding her hands over her eyes, said: "It's fine ... and ... is ... .Alistair ..."

  
Dean's eyes widened. Everything could expect, except. He had removed the existence of Professor of Sam, from his consciousness, and besides, why would he consider it a threat? He was a professor! Maybe a little 'pushy and weird, but always a teacher!

  
He turned, afraid of what he would find, and you feel Sam's voice even before he turned, sobbing:

  
"My professor ... how could you, how could you not tell me," said Sam, then a second after throwing himself into the arms of Bobby.

  
" **Professor of Sam** ???" John was thrilled and also a lot of pissed.

"The has spoken? If he also has only touched a hair ... "

"No! He did not did anything. I would not have allowed, John ... "

"Tell me what the hell he wanted by Sam !!!"  
"I do not know! He wanted to follow the lessons in his class! But I rebelled ... I went to him to tell him that he had not afford, and it is no longer approached ... .credimi, John. I have not the strength perhaps to send him away from my life, but I never left and never leave you closer to our son !!! "  
 

  
Mary begged to believe ... .John and Dean did not know what to think. Rationally, Mary had done everything because dragged by events ... but with the heart perhaps they thought that he could act in another way ... to find another solution, not give in to blackmail by Alistair ... rebel ... anything not submit to the blackmail of that 'despicable who had destroyed their family.  
 

"You should have called me ! I'm his father, Mary !! "he shouted again John.

It was useless. The act of this betrayal, burned too. John was unable to not think about the fact that if Mary had not been forced to reveal all, no one would ever know, and God knows what would have happened to her, and even her children.

 Especially Sam.  
 

He should have known!  
 

"it's true? What prophecy? We are the descendants of .... "Dean was unable to complete the sentence.

"Yes ..." he said with a faint cry, Mary.  
 

Dean felt lacking. He had the strength to get mad. Nothing.

"I think you should leave. Mary "said John

"Pretend that you drive with a broken heart? At least let me sleep here and tomorrow morning ... "  
 

John did not say anything, he just tacit approval with his head. Dean kept looking at her with contempt.  
 

John and Dean knew that Mary had not acted with bad intentions. He loved his family and had tried to protect her until the last, even though it was not the best way to prove it, and even if perhaps he had done more harm than good ...  
 

They did not know what they would do in his place, but as happens in such cases, impotence was a hard thing to believe and to accept, especially when it happens outside of us.

Others could always do more, seek other ways, choose other solutions.  
And they were human, after all.

It was difficult to accept impotence and human frailty ... ..

  
John and Dean left the living room. Bobby came and looked at Mary and said, a little pity:  
"Well ... I do not think you expected a very different reaction"

Mary shook her head, disconsolate.

 

 

*

Dean was lying in his bed, in his room. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sam finally enter in turn into the room.

He believed that Sam would not want to sleep in the same room with him that night.

He believed that Sam would no longer wanted to stay in the same room with him.  
 

He looked at him. Sam was stripped, remaining in his underwear while standing sought his pajamas.

Dean could not help noticing, with yearning, how good it was, and what he wished.

Because perhaps he had wanted since the first time she saw him ...

Now, knowing of Cain and Abel, everything took on an outline more turbid, and even more disturbing.  
 

Dean felt guilty. Already he felt guilty enough for what they had done, but it was even worse when it was thought that they had gone to touch the most sacred point of mythology ....  
 

He had the impression that he had hurt Sam twice. Maybe it was him Cain. Now they explained many things.  
 

_Sammy, I'm sorry ... If I could go back, I would tear the heart out so as not to do this to you ...._

 

Sam stared looked into his eyes, as he puts on his pajamas. His expression was unreadable.

  
_I hope do not hate me ..._

  
"Sam, do not worry about Alistair. I'll take care of everything. I will not let you hurt ... "  
"I know, Dean .." said unstressed, Sam.

  
"And the way of Cain and Abel ..."  
"Not tonight, Dean. Not tonight. Please. Tomorrow."

  
Sam was upset and tired. Dean understood him. But stick with that doubt, the doubt that Sam hated him and wanted to no longer be touched by him, made him die inside.  
"Okay ... Sam, you're right ... tomorrow..tonight.. tonight think ... we think only to rest, you're right ..."

More ... all for you ... "  
 

Sam got into bed and turned out the light, without deigning to glance, sobbing quietly in bed.

Dean could feel it. He wanted to go to him and hug him but was afraid of being rejected. He was afraid that Sam told him to stay away from him.

He wanted to tear the ears from the head, not to have to hear those sobs, but even that could be done.

 _All ... all for you ..._    
 

Sam got into bed and turned out the light, without deigning to glance, sobbing quietly in bed.

Dean could feel it. He wanted to go to him and hug him but was afraid of being rejected. He was afraid that Sam told him to stay away from him.

He wanted to tear the ears from the head, not to have to hear those sobs, but even that could be done.

 

 

 

*

  
It was the middle of the night, and Dean turns in his sleep. He did not even know if it was the sound of muffled barefoot Sam on the floor, to wake him up, or if he was awake his, so she mind clouded.

  
What was certain was that the little they had slept, had been a disturbed sleep because of all the proven agitation.  
Sam feel closer to her bed, and get on, to the other side.

  
Feel an immense relief to radiate throughout his body.  
Sam slipped under the covers, but not approached at Dean.

  
Dean did not know what to think about that strange gesture. He only knew that it was absurd to pretend to sleep ... to say childish.  
He turned to Sam. He knew he was staring at him in turn, though he could not see her face, because of the darkness, and regretted it.  
He threw all caution to the winds and went timidly a hand to him ... piano..delicatamente, touched his cheek.

  
When he saw that Sam had shrunk back, he patted him gently, with your palm facing up, for fear of touching too.

  
Dean could not see that Sam had closed his eyes at the caress, but surely noticed like him, slowly, sinuously, like a cat when it responds to a caress, moved his head toward his hand, in a way that if Dean he could see it, would have been almost sexi

  
Sam pushed her face into his hand, as if to make him understand that you do not refuse.  
then kissed his hand, in a sense of dedication and love.

  
Dean then, stretched his arms, in the dark, in a direct invitation, Sam picked up immediately.  
They lost them both in that embrace both knew that, it made them feel good.

  
Dean savored the way the smell of the pillow that smelled clean, along with the sheets. They had to be freshly washed. They had perfume. And he was glad that Sam could savor the smell of clean with him.

  
And then, he lost in the embrace with Sam, also felt the smell. The smell of his skin. Neighbors as they were with his face. And it was intoxicating.  
Sam had hidden completely head in the crook of his neck.

  
It was as if his brother was trying to protect him and at the same time was telling him: "Hey, Dean, I could never hurt you ..."

  
In that embrace there were gifts, care and warmth, all together.

Dean for his part, embraces him, tenderly stroking her shoulders, trying to instill in that embrace, all the love she felt for him, trying to make him understand that I will always protect.

  
Sam, Dean of the caresses, answered stringendoglisi more on him with her body, and tangling his legs with his, to feel closer.  
They were not kissing, touching or in prohibited parties. It would have seemed a normal fraternal embrace, if it was not for the mouth of Sam and his hot breath on his neck,  
if it was not for their legs tangled in a way too intimate.

  
Their hands, which, while stroking his back and shoulders, rinsaldavano taking a way  
Too intimate, and possessive.

  
_We are so well ... how can it be wrong? Dean thought._

Dean did not know if it was because he had heard that they were descendants of Cain and Abel, but he felt as if the love he felt for Sam was almost primordial. He had never felt so helpless, so tender, so sweet ... and so his.

Knowing closely provoked a painful tenderness and struggentissima, and thought back to Cain and Abel.  
 

How could Cain do such a thing to his brother? He thought sadly  
 

I ... I would never hurt you, Sam ... NEVER ...  
 

_Forgive me for what I did to you ..._

_Forgive me if it was you doing it to me ..._  
 

Dean fact he did not know who was the descendant of those, but he felt he had to ask his forgiveness.

Forgive me for loving you.  
 

And Dean did not know that, Sam, in turn, was having his own guilt, but unlike his, he thought:

  
_Thank you for loving me ..._

  
_Dean moved closer to Sam, until their mouths were not a centimeter._

It was nice not to kiss, but breathe on the mouth.  
breathe each other.  
 

Dean heads that love they felt each other also went beyond sex.

And it was wonderful.

They remained embraced, as if they were normal brothers, and it was wonderful.

Dean could feel all the protection and tenderness of an older brother with his little brother.  
 

He did not want to deny what was between them, nor it behind them, but for one night, just for that night, they were just two brothers who sought shelter, shelter one another.

The wave of love that felt wrap, was very strong.  
 

The embrace is not dissolved, he became firmer.  
 

We embrace without being lovers.

 


	43. Again so, make me die ... and then love me again..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are hot sex <333333

Dean was in a world of darkness and heat.  
It also strangely wet.

He felt that something was wrong, but was struggling to open his eyes.

He felt so good ... and relaxed.  
 

He forced himself to open them, and realized that the moisture coming from below the bottom of his legs.

It was the first thing he realized.

But the second was Sam's hand resting lazily on his member.

The third was that it was still night. No more night, sure. The alarm clock was flashing on 4:30.  
 

No, Sam could not have done such a thing. Not while he was asleep ...  
 

Trying not to choke embarrassment, shook him.

"Sam. Sam! "

"Mmm?"

"Can you explain this ??" he asked, trying to remain calm, not to fidget and especially not to get angry.

"Oh ... you noticed" only Sam said, rubbing a punch in the eye. The other hand still on his member.  
 

"Ohh ?? Ohh ?? That's all I have to you say ?? I'm all wet. Curse. What the hell did you do ??? "

"What can you say? You had an erection in the middle of the night ... it bothered me to stay next to you with an erection brushing against my thighs, and then I solved it. Not to thank me. "Sam concluded with a mischievous grin.  
 

Dean rejected her head heavily on the pillow, shocked.

Sam had done a little service in the middle of the night, while he slept!

But ... we are just brothers for one night only ... How was lasted? Maybe a few hours.  
 

"Shit, Sam ... the fact that we are intimates, and the fact that we are together, does not mean that .... "

"Listen" debuts Sam with his puppy dog eyes. "Listen carefully ..."  
 

Dean did not understand exactly what he meant Sam, until you hear in the background voices that seemed to come from their nearby room. The he felt through the wall. More than rumors were moaning, muffled groans, and not so low ...  
 

"No ... do not tell me ..." said Dean shocked.

Their parents were making love!  
He had not heard before those moans, was so busy arguing with Sam.

Sam cast a look of annoyance against the wall.

"They kept me awake a lot '. To you I would say instead that made sleep ... and excited ... considering ... "

"W- what? That's why…."

"I think so, you will have excited these obscene verses ... .. I told you that you had exaggerated with porn, Dean ..."

"C- C- could get away ... you should not necessarily be here .." stammered Dean uncomfortable.

"Potevo..ma I preferred to stay here with you." Sam said softly. "You do not think that I was not frustrated anch'io..insomma listen to them enjoying themselves, without being able to do anything ... but I thought I would at least meet you .."

"Why?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Because they're a fantastic brother" Sam just said, still smiling in that way, and then bending down to kiss him.

Dean drifted by kiss , embracing Sam that he ends above.  
 

Dean tried to ignore the erection struggling powerfully to wake up, the fault of the parents moaning that they felt good, so were noisy, and also because of the know what Sam had done ... too bad that i did not succeed, and Sam noticed.

"I see here something has awakened." Said Sam, straddling.

"Thing? No, no, Sam, what do you do? "

"Relax, Dean. Remember what you told me last night while you were sleeping? "

"H- how could I? I was sleeping ... "said Dean, hoping not to have said nothing too obscene or embarrassing.

"You have said it all for you ..." Sam said in a sensual way to his ear.  
"I..i not ..."

"You were so sweet..let me to reciprocate. "  
"But Sam, I ..."

"Schhh, relaxed now, and let your brother to take care of you." He said, clutching legs on his body, and lowering him again pajama bottoms.  
 

Dean sank her head on the pillow. He knew that he could not rebel. Not when he was so excited, and not when Sam was upon him that way. He looked at it, reddened eyes, wet with sweat hair to the hairline, and the mischievous look and was unable to resist. He felt burst.

 

Sam knowing they will not have that point obstacles, bent to keep that promise, making big sighs of pleasure, which became even more exciting Dean.

   
*

Clearly then Dean felt compelled to return the favor, something that Sam was very pleased.

Eventually they fell asleep exhausted, sweaty, in each other's arms.  
 

*

When around 8:00 am John open their room and found them so, dormant and embraced.

Dean opened his eyes at the same time the sight of John, but despite the panic he felt mount him inside, not away his arm from Sam's neck and his hand on his head.

"She had nightmares." He justified it with his father, who initially dazed, it seemed ago him well that answer. He smiled tenderly and then left them alone again, for sure happy to have a son so loving with his younger brother and tied so children.

Just shut the door, Dean fought the urge to have a panic attack, but once again his body betrayed him.

In spite of the fear was exciting to get caught in that way, especially because John had not really understood.  
 

Did not he have time to think too much about the danger, however, that Sam was back on with a lightning shot, puffing a:

"I can not believe, you is hardened again!"

"Sam, no, enought, SAM !!"

But Sam went back to suck whitout listen to him

 

 

*

It was late morning when Dean woke up and found a Sam in his underwear, reading, sitting at the desk.

He stood up, giving him a kiss on the head, while Sam stretched his arms backwards to embrace it back.  
 

"Thank you for tonight." He whispered, tearing a smile to Sam, then went yarn to bring the sheets in the washing machine, and to be an invigorating shower.  
 

When he emerged from the shower and went back into the room, understood that Sam was not going to go and wash up.  
 

"After tonight, do not you want to wash? You're disgusting! "The Dean said, trying to tear it at the desk.

"I do not want to. I like what we that we did, remain for a while '! "Said Sam, clinging to the desk like a monkey.

Dean became agitated and muttering incoherent and agitated phrases, including Sam thought he recognized the words:  
 

_Do not you introduce yourself below in this way ...._

_Bobby, mom, dad ... the neighbors's dog ...._

_Floh us us, they will cut your head,_  
_they will kill you, me, and again me ...._  
 

Sam was laughing uncontrollably, and perhaps it was that weakness to allow Dean to lift weight, and drag it out of the room.  
 

While they were still going through the hallway to go to the bathroom, just the parents saw them.  
 

Dean wanted to die. They were both in their underwear. He had taken Sam's weight to take him somewhere.  
 

"Guys, what ..." said Mary, astonished, in front of the fuss and squirm Sam.  
 

"Sam ...." Gasped Dean "is all sweaty but he does not want to be the fucking shower, but do not worry, I have everything under control ..." Dean mumbled, disappearing with Sam inside the bathroom, while Mary and John, respectively, in nightgown and pajamas , they looked at each other and laughed accomplices.

 

*

The following days they passed them as immersed in a bubble.

They had forgiven their mother for all the hidden secrets.

They thought it would be more difficult, and in fact is what you always think.

But when you find yourself in situations, especially with the prospect of a new-found family gift that you believed forever broken, revise their parents find harmony and love you thought was gone forever ...

Well, suddenly forgive you seem very easy.  
 

Moreover Dean and Sam were so focused on them, that they were glad that the parents spent their time making out trying to catch up, and paid no attention to them, and they had every intention of imitating them.  
 

  
In their house reigned harmony, warmth and love.

Their parents loved each other, as well as their children, and Sam and Dean knew that it was wrong in every possible way of the wrong conception, but they sounded more like paradise ...  
   
 

  
Dean was particularly stunned by this new Sam found himself in front of. He'd always been fooled by his manner as a puppy, as a child ... and sometimes you forget that it was no longer a child, even though at times it seemed. He was a boy!

Sexi, slender, exuberant and eager ... damn how many cravings have.  
   
 

  
He did not know whether to come to know of Cain and Abel had united them even more deeply, sexually, than they were before. He only knew that they had never been so hungry for each other. It was kind of fire that will never go out.

 

 

One morning, while parents were gone soon enough, laughing like two kids, leaving the children still intent to breakfast, Sam straddled in the arms of Dean, stripping himself and his brother and remaining in his underwear.

He began to elencargli all the experiences in bed to try, all the toys that he could not wait to use.

She listed all of them to him in his ear.

Dildos, vibrators, plugs, butt plug, handcuffs, blindfolds ...

The Sam fantasies seemed to have no end and gave them whispering voice languid ear, asking Dean to try them on him.

Dean was trembling with fear to the idea, since many of those things looked as if they do much harm, he did not want to hurt him and did not understand how she had Sam to discover them, but also trembled with excitement.  
 

Sam saw that Dean was trying to resist his provocations, but did not give up. Still astride him, he took away his boxers and did likewise, then rubbed on him so slow and obscene, and then when he saw Dean hold his breath and his erection become even tougher, the rode above.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God .." Dean did.

'You know Dean, I always loved to go riding. "The Sam panting and mischievous said, without stopping.

He wanted to take it to the limit, he wanted to be taken and squeezed as if there were no tomorrow.

Eventually Dean did not make it over and growled:

"I'll show you the horse" and took them, in the chair. Strong, losing all control, but it was what Sam wanted.

"Yes, Dean, you! AH. AHHHHHHHH." Dean made him cry out in pleasure as he continued without stopping, getting stronger.

 

When it was over, they accasciano on each other, exhausted and incredulous of the passion and fire that had caught them.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam murmured, as if to apologize for doing so pushed to the limit, almost apologizing for having made the figure of the porn star with his brother.  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Sammy." He told Dean

  
For two days Sam accused some 'burning and questions of John and Mary on what was wrong, gave vague answers and mutterings.  
Dean had felt terribly guilty, and Sam had scrambled kisses to let him know that he should not be sorry about anything.

 

 

 

  
*

  
Sam had also learned that Dean was crazy for white milk, cold, no sugar, and he loved to drink it both morning and evening, sometimes at night.

  
Then one evening, while John and Mary were at the cinema, he began to drink, naked and sitting in a chair, in the kitchen, the milk directly from the carton, in front of Dean's eyes.

  
Sexi was tremendously, and you can only imagine what happened next.

 

*

One evening though, Sam passed the sign. He straddled Dean, on the bed, with a boxcutter in his hands and looked at him slyly, challenging him to cut it.

  
Dean, still recovering from the trauma of the descendants of Cain and Abel, had not taken it well.

  
but for nothing. he was angry, and Sam realizing it was wrong, had burst into tears, begging his pardon.

 

Dean could not resist look weeping Sam, then he took him in her arms and did something else.

  
a small notch on the wrist to him and one to Sam and shook his wrists and hands together, a seal and a blood promise.

  
forever.

  
they kissed and that day not made love, because the seal had the power to distract them from all the rest.

  
*  
They could no longer be separated. They made love in the small garden pool, in the lake, in the house on the floor, against the wall, everywhere.  
 

Dean did not even always active. Sometimes he did Sam.  
 

The excitement was always soaring, often sexual intercourse lasted a long time because they could not come ... it seemed that the excitement would have no end sometimes and if this was sometimes unnerving, was also wonderful, and made the more intense pleasure when at last orgasm stunned them.  
 

There was not only sexual pleasure, of course. Sam and Dean were even more.

They whispered softly in turn, words and phrases of honey.  
 

"It is not normal that. It's an obsession with "The Dean said hoarsely, alluding to their desire to not become detached from each other.

"You think it's a spell?" Asked Sam softly.

"It could be a spell, a love potion ..." she said Dean continuing to kiss his neck.

"Why not only love?" Replied Sam.

 

 

Sometimes, especially when they were in their own bed, they assailed in both senses of guilt.

For John and Mary. What if this thing they would know? They not deserve sons that...

Dean thought to these things but tried to shoo back. Even Sam thought, but he had to show himself strong and sure of himself, for Dean, then they cuddled and kissed, Sam told him sweet words and then when Dean was asleep, Sam turned on his side and tears fell from the eyes.  
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

They had not search Yellow eyes Not yet. The frenzy of wanting to stay all four together was stronger than everything, and a new fighter with a powerful demon so he could divide them again, putting everyone in danger.

And then there was the Mary problem. John could not risk Alistair holding it in check with a weapon so powerful, he could decide to retaliate, killing her.

First they had to study a plan.

 

**

One day, John, Mary and the boys did a driving trip up in Nebraska.

John wanted to control a high school. A tip of another hunter had suggested to check that school, because it was said there were strange killings in the past and not fully resolved.  
 

They had two cars ... Mary had gone with John, Dean and Sam had taken the Impala. It was strange to travel all together, but especially beautiful, thought Sam and Dean.  
   
 

  
"You still have that little game with stolen credit cards?" Laughed Mary, when they stopped to eat something in a motel.  
 

It was strange to hear her laugh and talk openly about these things. Mary appeared to another, completely different. Maybe it was true that love sometimes worked miracles.  
   
 

  
When they arrived at the school, John and Mary began to speak with various professors, while Dean was asking questions to the kids, and Sam stared absently a photo collage.  
 

He got a shock when he recognized among so many faces, a girl with long hair, blacks, and those unmistakable eyes.

They were sweet, not malignant, as now.

But she was beyond doubt.

RUBY.

So why in the certificate it was written that was called Rosanna Selva, and who had died a year ago ??


	44. What have you done?

 

  
 

"Yes, Rosanna Selva was a student here, but she died a year ago after a terrible accident. The car was traveling with her brother, she came up against the Dorloch and river both fell into the water. They managed to save his brother, which ended in a coma, but for the young Rosanna there was nothing left to do. "He stated the school principal, sorry.

"I imagine then that the idea to interrogate the brother of what really happened that day, both unwrapped" said John, putting his hand through his hair.

"To tell the truth, no ... the little brother to my knowledge, has awakened from a coma miraculously, a few months ago ... did not you know? The news spread all over the papers and news. "He said the headmaster.

"What? Really? You can question him? "John asked in amazement.

"I suppose you have already done the cops ... but after all there is to discover? It was a tragic accident ... and then because all these questions on the poor Rosanna? She was a nice girl ... what to do with you? "Asked the headmaster, worried.

"It's all right ... it's just that my children knew ... this ragazza..tutto here." John said, reassuring the principal, who gave a understanding "oh" to Dean and Sam.  
 

When the little family walked away, the headmaster studied them, watched them go and when he was sure they would not have seen, with a snap of the fingers, was wrapped in black and gray smoke, revealing his true nature.

 **Crowley.** The demon who had helped Sam with the ghost of the haunted house and that it was also appeared in Bobby home.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

"The matter is more serious than we thought. Mary, tell me that has nothing to do with this matter, "said John, very upset, as they left the school.

"John, I assure you that I never knew anything about this ... ... or .Ruby Rosanna, that is ..." Mary said.

"We have to believe you?" Sam asked. "I know that Ruby is very close to Alastair ... I have often seen hanging out with him in the school hallways, and even in the yard ... maybe they are friends, perhaps she is a demon!" Sam realized, suddenly chilled.  
 

"Sam, I swear I did not know anything. Alastair I was never made aware of its piani..nè its colalboratori ... .. "Mary said, then turning to look at John, and then Dean. "You have to believe me! I beg you! "  
 

"Are you not to be on trial, Mary, but someone else," said John, who had had to bite her lip after Mary sentence. the idea that Mary spoke of things that Alastair agreed to tell her or not ... like it was someone he knew, or even a friend ... the demon that had done this to her family ... just could not stand it.  
 

"What will we do now, Dad?" Dean asked.

"One thing we should have done long ago ... let's find this Ruby." Said John ..  
 

*

When they returned to Palo Alto, it was not easy as they thought ... first, it seemed difficult, if not impossible, to trace the address of Ruby, and yet was a student of the same school of Sam.

It seemed that none of the school's professors, he knew where she lived, or she could not remember, and that in itself was enough inquietante..eppure was a student! It was impossible that he could not give the address of where she lived!

"I can not believe that you've never bothered to inform you more about this your classmate, Sam!" She scolded the father.

"Hey, it was not a friend of mine talked to her ... little ... why would I? I barely know the address of my classmates, the ones I talk more, "he justified himself Sam.

John snorted about whether to have a child antisocial, and then decided to change strategy and to look for the family of this Rosanna.

They found her, and incredibly was not even so far away from the school of Sam!  
 

They arrived at his home, trying to spy in the bushes in his garden, but you could see little or nothing.

Parents ... a little boy that was visible through the curtains and watched television ...

"You say that we can not enter without a warrant?" Mary asked.

"Probably, and if this Rosanna is really dead, I do not know how gently we could have, in asking their parents to her. "  
"It is absurd that their frequent daughter my school for months, and they do not know nothing!" Snapped Sam.

"Maybe he bewitched them, or perhaps agree with her. However I would say to go home and think about it, and then talk to the police the next day. "Dean said, looking at a woman with the hood pulled away.

"And what can we say? We suspect that she is a demon? Take us for fools. "Declared Sam.

"I think we should listen to Dean," John said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I need to rest, I drove for many chilmetri." Said John. In fact, it looked exhausted.  
 

As they drove back from the house, Dean showed Sam secretly, a slip of paper that allegedly had given the woman with hood, and motioned for him putting a finger to his lips, to be silent.

 

 

*

Later, Dean and Sam managed to get away from the house of Mary, with the excuse of going to buy milk and bread.

" Tell me again what's written on that ticket" said Sam, guns and hidden holy water in the pockets of their jackets.  
 

"I know you are looking for me, if you want to talk to me, you come alone in the abandoned warehouse Larkas street. If you try to trick me, your parents make you a bad end, including your beloved mom. "He read Dean, followed by a series of swear words and insults referring to the alleged demon.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing not to tell Mom and Dad?" Sam asked, worried.

"We do not know what I am capable of doing those beings ... and Mama was held in check by Alistair, we can not risk ... and in any case is always a girl, right? For how cursed could be ... "Dean said.

"How do you think she knowed learned that we are she trying, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I do not know, Sam, and it scares me ..."

 

 

 

*

Arrived at the abandoned warehouse, they put a little 'before he had the courage to approach, and then to get inside.

"Where are you? LET ME SEE YOU! Enough with the jokes! "Shouted Dean, who began to regret having brought here even Sam ... if anything happened to him, not if he would ever be forgiven ...  
 

"Here I am, Winchester." Ruby said, smiling, reaching into the shadows.

She was dressed all in black, and also the eyes were all blacks, without a trace of white. A black girl who looked like the cosmos among stars. Most cursed of death.

"So it's true ... .You are a demon ..." Dean said, his mouth open.

"You are perceptive, Dean." Ruby said softly, and then he added, referring to Sam:

"I knew you had a brother sexi, Sam, but I did not think it was too smart!"

 **"You have deceived me**! Did you attend this whole time my school, you pretended to be my friend ... "Sam said.

"Oh - oh ... here someone is a little 'hurt ..." said the demon.

"Enough with the teasing," Dean said. "You will pay for this, but first I want to know why!" Said Dean, loading the gun trigger.

"As?"

" **Because?**? Why attend school under an assumed name of Sam? Why are you helping Alistair? - Oh yes, we also know him - and what the hell does Sam ??? "Dean chimed.

"You faked your death, now we want to know why." He added Sam.  
 

Ruby seemed to take umbrage for a moment.

"Who told you that I pretend?"  
 

"Come on, you're here, with us ... it is clear that you lied about that little detail!" Said Dean, scimmiottandola.

"You are only of the poor idiots. I do not fake anything. "

" **A pact** ..." Sam realized, eyes wide.  
 

"Of course ... Dad told us of so-called pacts with demons ... you make a pact with a demon and you'll get what you've always wanted ... **for ten long years**!" Dean said.

"Then you die" added Sam  
 

Ruby stared at the floor and said nothing.  
 

"So, what have you asked Ruby? What have you promised that being petty, in order to save your miserable life? The life of Sam, I bet ... and then also my, I bet ... "Dean said.  
 

"Or maybe, there is something that escapes us ... how the miraculous healing of your brother in a coma, a few months ago ...." Said Sam, then opening his eyes.  
 

Dean stared at Ruby, and then his eyes widened, in an understanding that blows too.

"Of course. Your brother! There was nothing more to do even for him, is not it? That's what you asked ... his salvation ... "Dean realized, while Ruby looked at them, his eyes now transparencies.  
 

  
"How did you make the covenant, if you were dead? Perhaps it is not true that you were dead? Maybe you are surviving, and your brother was dead! "Sam mused.  
 

"You are wrong, my dear. We were both dead. "He smiled Ruby.

"Then how ..." asked the two boys.  
 

"Or rather, he was dead, and I was going to join him shortly. We would be both dead drowned. In the short time that preceded the death of me, I did not appeal to God but to the devil ... and someone listened to me. "Ruby said, smiling.  
 

Dean and Sam listened, stunned.  
 

"I asked that my brother was spared ... .I was willing to sell my soul to the devil, for this. And so it happened. Somehow, this demon named Alistair, you hear me, listened to me, and he accepted. Danny was saved, but the deal was only for a lifetime ... "  
 

"Then how ..." asked Sam  
   
 

  
"Alistair said that I could be useful, after all ... I would have made as a half demon ... neither alive nor dead, and if I did what he asked me to do, he could get me a present ... I would be back fully alive and I could reunited with my family ... "Ruby said, looking at his hands.  
 

"How could you be so naive? Alistair never keep his promise, you're only using it! "Said Sam, trying to reason with her.  
 

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean said, taking her back to aiming with gun.

"Tell us how you managed to charm everyone at school to be able to hide your true identity." Dean said.  
 

Ruby seemed thoughtfully, and then said: "We demons, or arch-demonic, we know how to manipulate the minds of even up to confuse them ..."

"For us it did not work?" He insists' Dean.  
 

Ruby is still made a little 'thoughtfully, and then just disappeared.  
 

"What the hell ...." Dean said.

 

Ruby had appeared at the speed of light, behind Sam, and then had come back with him a few meters farther.  
 

"Let him go, bitch, or I swear I'll drain the bullets on you."  
 

Ruby was not listening Dean, intent as he was to whisper in the ear of a poor Sam terrified.

Dean almost feared that Ruby wanted to cut his throat, but suddenly left him and disappear in a cloud of black smoke.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

"What did he say?" Dean repeated for the thousandth time.

"That ... that will kill us all ... Alistair..che can not beat it ..." repeated Sam, in the car.  
 

But it was not what Ruby had actually said ...  
 

 

 

 

"Do you believe to be so smart, but you do not even know look at you from friends ... .what do you hope to do with the enemy ??" asked Ruby.

"What the hell do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"My little, sweet, Sam, you're so naive ... I know your little friend, Jimmy ... but you think you know everything about him? You recognize the smell of chloroform? "

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Look in her closet, the last shelf ... watch and understand! And above all, try to remember ... .the smell ... "whispered Ruby.  
   
   
 

 

For some reason, Sam had not wanted to say this to Dean. If Jimmy had something to do in this matter, he had to be sure, before throwing in Dean's wrath meal.

He asked only for Dean to go for a visit to Jimmy. It was so long since I saw him, and a friendly face could only lift them a bit '.

"Do you think we should tell him about us?" Asked Dean, who barely tolerate the pressure of having to lie to everyone, without having a friend to confide in.

"We try to rifleterci of, first, and then we'll see." Said Sam, reasonable.  
 

Jimmy was not at home, and it seemed, not even the parents. Sam took out a hairpin and began to pick the lock.  
 

"What the hell are you doing, Sam? Why are you doing? "Dean shifted.

Sam could not then continue to hide it, or Dean would not allow him to sneak in the house, without a valid reason, then propese for a half-truth.

"All right ... Ruby told me to beware of false friends ... I want to make sure that Jimmy would not hiding something ..." Sam said.

"That's why you wanted to go to his house! Holy God, Sam, why did you hide it? You had to ... "

"Okay..okay scusami..ma ... now let's get through this thing, okay?" Sam said, feeling uncomfortable.

"But what do you find? They will return home in less than no time ... will surprise us, we will end up in jail, and ... .sam! SAM! "Dean said, while Sam had already entered the cockpit.  
 

While Dean kept muttering against the follies of Sam, but tried scrupulously something that could reveal some of Jimmy treason, while Sam managed with an apology to let Dean go in the kitchen, she checked the Jimmy closet.  
 

"No ... no ... no ... no ... can not be ..." Sam said, looking at the bottle with clear written "Chloroform."  
 

He remembered the smell perceived when he and Dean had felt so sleepy, in Jimmy's house that day.

He was crying. What had made him Jimmy?


	45. You should have told you

Sam had managed to come out with an apology, without being followed by Dean.

He was back at Jimmy home, and this time Jimmy was in the house.

No trace of her parents.

Well, it would make things easier ....  
 

"Sam !!! Friend! You're back! "Said Jimmy, cheerful.

"I missed you!" He said Jimmy, hugging him.

It seemed so sincere that Sam almost felt like crying.

Considered almost he like to turn a blind eye, but could not. He could not!  
 

"Sam, what do you have? You sound upset, "said Jimmy, impressed, looking at the pale face of Sam and near tears.

"You tell me, Jimmy, is there something I should know?" Sam asked him.

"Io..io do not know, Sam. Has something happened? got to do with anything? "she asked suddenly, raising his eyebrows.  
 

Sam showed him the bottle of chloroform hidden in his jacket.

"Where did you get it?" Jimmy asked him, holding his breath.

"It is the same smell that I remember to have heard when we were almost collapsing from sleep on your couch when venemmo yourself to do those damned tattoos that day"

"Sam ...."

"And this bottle, from the identical smell, it was in your goddamn closet !!" Sam said.

"Sam, I can explain ..."

"Do it then ... .dimmi why, my best friend, he thought it was a good idea, sleep me and my brother, on the couch fucking in his house, and hold it secret !!!"  
 

"You're right, I did, but it was only for your own good, believe me, Sam ... I love you .."

"And it is so that shows you care? narcotising ??? "

"I was forced! I had to ... I had to mark you ribs !!! "

"You were supposed to do ??? Sam asked, opening his mouth in disbelief, and terrified.

"Is something that can make the angels ... they ...."

"And since when did you you what documents are the angels ?? What kind of books do you read? You never .... "

"No, Sam, I have not read any books ...."  
 

Sam still widened more mouth.

"No……"

"Listen, Sam, I will have told you ...."

"When?? On the day of the apocalypse? When were you planning to tell me, Jimmy? "He teased, hurt, Sam.

"And my name is not Jimmy. My real name is **Castiel**.  
 

Sam was even more upset.  
 

"I trusted you ... I loved you ... I ... I love Dean I put into your hands, asking them to protect it, to protect us ...." Sam said, stepping back.

"And I did it, Sam, believe me ..." he tried to approach him, Castiel.  
 

"No! how can you do it? Our relationship is against ... against God ... and I have confided in a ...... an angel ...... "he said Sam saying the last word with a kind of terror mixed with reverence.  
 

"Sam, those brands that have done to you, just to hide from ...."  
 

 **"LIAR** !!" He shouted Sam, shocked. "If I had really wanted to protect us, you had say that ...." Said Sam now, with a broken voice, then running away.

"Sam. **SAM!** "Called Castiel.  
 

"Damn it!" He said at last, seeing Sam run with the impala, and apprestarsi to follow him, taking the second car of father parked in the garage. The keys on the steering wheel.

 

 

*

Sam still shocked, called Dean on his cell phone, crying.

Did not wanna scare Dean, but could not help himself.

"Dean, listen to me, Should we get out of here ... no, look, let me speak, please, Castiel ... not ... Jimmy, Castiel is ... .there has cheated, he's an ... angel ... "

"No, Dean, I did not drink. It's the truth ... we have to go, we can no longer stay, we have to hide ... oh, Dean, if they know about us ...." She kept Sam increasingly panicked

  
"No !!!" he Shouted suddenly, seeing the silhouette of Jessica tick just a few meters from the car, like a ghost.

  
He swerved and lost control of the wheel and the machine.

He did not see anything, Because submerged by the force with Which the car had started to turn in on itself.

And then you hear, rather than saw, the backlash Caused by the accident at the car in cui Castiel was following.

  
Feel a sharp pain. Everywhere. A hot and steamy love juice coming out from him and a strong head hurt.

"Of the wounded! There are people injured! Call an ambulance!" Shouted someone.

  
Someone else was pulling out of Castiel car, Which Was Already unconscious.

  
"Dean ...." Sam groaned, as a tear fell down in one eye, before slipping into oblivion.


	46. The awakening

"The shot was violent. Fortunately the Airbag has softened the blow and ... excuse me if I'm so direct, but I think it was just what at save Sam ... "the doctor said.  
"... The belt." Murmured the father, in shock.

  
Sam and Dean never put your seatbelts, if they could avoid it.

  
"Well, this is just between us, but I think that the lack of the belt has been the salvation of Sam ... in most cases save lives, but ... the belt, added the airbag, with that tremendous backlash, he would have only worsened the thing. Sam would almost certainly ended up smothered by the air bag .... "The doctor said bluntly.

  
"No ... you're telling me ... Sam."

  
"I do not say for sure that Sam was going to die ... I do not allow myself ... are not God nor a seer, but clearly it would complicate things." He said the doctor.

  
"How is she now?" Mary asked.

  
"Sam is fine, as anyone who suffers a head injury albeit minor in a car accident, can feel good, but could have been worse." He smiled the doctor.  
"So why not resumed yet aware ??" Dean interjected that until that moment had not yet spoken.

  
"You're his brother, I guess." He said the doctor.  
"Yes." Dean said, looking at him defiantly.

  
"I feel that you have to keep a lot at your brother. Sam is a very lucky guy to have you. "He told him kindly.  
At Dean pinched eyes.

  
"You must not fear. Your brother is not life threatening, and is not in a coma, although it seems. Simply he suffered an accident and in these cases the brain tends to reject what has happened, and takes refuge in the unconsciousness. It is all natural. "

  
"And how long will this state of unconsciousness?" John asked gruffly.

  
"Two days ... three, four ... sometimes a week, but i repeat again, it could have been worse." The doctor said, going away.  
Dean stared at the void beneath him bitterly.

  
"Come on, Dean ... you heard the doctor. Sam will be fine. "Mary said, hugging him.

  
John grunted, not entirely relieved. He and Dean were quite similar.

 

 

 

 

Dean wanted to be alone with Sam. Day and night. And whisper sweet words, but could not. Sometimes he thought that it was frustrating that Sam was his brother. He was forced to share it with their parents, and when it happens, as in these cases, as it was fitting that the mother and father stood close to his son who was ill, he realized what their love had pushed them more and more in a absolute relationship, and how this was forced to come to terms with life.  
 

"Dean, go home to your mother. I'll stay here with Sammy for the night. "He said John.  
 

"No. I stay too. I want to stay. "Dean said.  
 

John shook his head but did not try to dissuade him. Mary went home because the doctors did not admit too many people in the room with Sam.  
 

The next morning, Dean seemed a dead body sitting in the chair. He had not slept a wink. Mary did not have to make many efforts to drag him out of the room and take it home to make it rest for a while '.  
 

Dean accepted passively, but the next night was still there, and the night after that.  
 

As for Castiel, he came to visit him in his room, which was a few doors away from Sam.  
 

The strange thing, as the doctors said, was that Castiel was hurt worse of Sam, when they found him ... seriously risked a violent head trauma, that would take him straight to the coma, but mysteriously, his recovery was rapid as much as almost miraculous . His body seemed to heal quickly.  
 

Dean wondered if it depended on what he had told Sam, that Castiel / Jimmy was an angel.  
 

Dean was afraid. Just on Castiel's bed it hung a picture depicted with the angels.

Shuddered.  
 

He had not told his mother and father of Castiel.  
 

For a few minutes he had considered the idea of telling her father, but then he reflected.

 

If Sam had not wanted to tell him, it was because he wanted to be sure of the thing. Jimmy was at the bottom of their friend.

 

And Jimmy had not he proved to be a friend to protect their relationship?  
 

Dean thought that at least the honor of the doubt had to give him that, after what he had done for them.  
 

But this does not alter the fact that it was his fault that now Sam was in the hospital.  
 

Dean had no idea what could have happened. He had imagined a fight ... it was the most logical action.  
 

He remembered the terror of Sam in telephone him in tears, asking him to leave, to run away with him.  
 

He recalled that he had also thought, a little ashamed now, he was happy to escape that improvised, despite the good fright due to the shocking revelation.  
 

And then he remembered the crash and had to struggle not to cry again.  
 

His heart stopped when you hear that awful noise.  
 

He would have preferred that Sam almost staccasse the phone, not having to hear.  
 

To not have to imagine his death.  
 

And now? What could he do? He could do nothing but wait for the awakening of the two to understand what had really happened.  
 

It was satisfied at that time.  
 

Only it was not the awakening that he would have liked.  
 

Jimmy - Castiel opened his eyes and was staring at him.


	47. Jessica's return

Jimmy had woken up and was staring it.

  
Actually, no. not Jimmy. Castiel.

  
Dean did not want to run away. It was cowardly. But he was just a kid.

  
"Wait. Please. Do ... .do not go. "He said Castiel, and was perhaps convincingly, in his prayer, that Dean stopped and turned slowly towards him.

  
He looked at him with pain and infinite sadness. She was still their friend, after all. It had been until now and had risked his life in a car accident. As Sam.

  
**Sam.**

"I'm ... glad you're okay." Dean said, and was sincere, although a lump in his stomach was eating it.  
 

"Thanks ..." Castiel said.  
 

"Should I go and call a nurse ...."  
 

"Wait, please ... .wait a little '...."  
 

Dean bit his lip, and then said: "doctors claim your healing almost miraculous ... you was tanned worse than Sam, do you know?"

"By the way, how's Sam?"  
 

Dean had wanted to attack him at that time.  
 

"Dean? How's Sam? "Castiel asked, worried.  
 

"Is fine!! Certainly not because of you !! "he snapped at the end.  
 

"I'm sorry…"

 **"Do you mind?"** Marked Dean, then approaching Castiel, but not threateningly.  
 

"Sam has had time to phone me before the crash ... you know?"  
 

"Oh God ..." Castiel said.

"Are you afraid of what he may have told me?"  
 

  
"Did you hear ... .the crash." Castiel murmured, opening his mouth, horrified.

It was not what Dean was expected, and looked surprised. Castiel was worrying for him. Not for the angel's question.  
 

Eyes threatened to pinch, recalling the crash.  
 

"Dean..is so? I'm so sorry!"  
 

"Stop this playacting. Let's talk about more important things. "Dean said.  
 

"Dean ..."  
 

Dean approached Castiel's ear and said softly:  
 

"Apparently Sam is convinced that you are an angel."  
 

Castiel shuddered.  
 

"It was the last thing he said to me before ...".  
 

"Dean ...".  
 

"Is that true?" Asked Dean upset and resentful.  
 

"Yes…"  
 

"Why did not you say so?"  
 

"... I was scared ... but I'm not against ye, believe me. Love ye."  
 

"If so, why now sam is on that hospital bed?" Dean asked, pointing a finger out of Castiel's room, eyes burning. "Why were you following ???"  
 

"He was upset ... and had it all wrong ... I had to follow him. Explain well how things stood. Dean, if I escaped by chance, I am one of the damn bed! "Said Castiel crabby.  
 

"Are you in touch with HIM?"  
 

"Who??"  
 

"He! God! "Dean snapped. "You told of us ???"  
 

"What ... **NO!** how can you think that it can be so petty? Do you really think I would do such a thing? Do you think that of me? "Castiel asked offended.  
 

  
"I do not know what or who should I believe, Jimmy, Castiel or that ... so far I did not think even that there were angels, and now I find that my best friend is. So forgive me if I'm a bit 'shocked !! "said Dean, roaring softly, not to be heard.  
It was a miracle that the room with Castiel there was only an old deaf woman.  
 

"You think I'm your best friend?" Jimmy brightened.  
 

"Do not give immediately on airs. You would not be alive if Sam ... I will not even say it. May die the angels? "He asked Dean between the serious and humorous.  
 

"Dean ... there are things I need to explain myself. I'm not an angel ... pure ... "  
 

"Well, why neither Sam and I are pure human beings ... you remember in case you missed it and that's why we have not yet passed in the hel ...."  
 

 **"Listen to me!** You know what are the Nephilim ?? "  
 

"So ... the children of a human and an angel ??"  
 

Castiel looked at him in amazement.  
 

"What's up? Look, even I have studied! Or at least it did Sam! And when you have a brother ... nerd. "  
 

"Ok..ok ... now you're feeling, because I have to tell you about me and Anna ..."  
 

 **"Your sister??** It is also an angel she ?? "  
 

"Yes, but it's not like me ... listen ..."

But Castiel could not say the least that a nurse came in and saw that she was awake, began to annoy him with care and to send out the Dean's room, he had to restrain himself not to insult her, or swearing, in the presence of Castiel.

 

*

Dean was moving away from Castiel's room, through the corridor, sadly, when it collided unbelievably, with Jessica!  
 

He was almost on him, causing him to fall. He was running.  
 

  
**"Jessica ??** But what???"  
 

"No! No! No! "She murmured, gone mad.  
 

"Jessica, what's wrong? What are you doing here? "Dean asked, squeezing her shoulders. It seemed in the grip of a nervous breakdown.  
 

"Sam, Sam!"  
 

"Sam ?? You came to see him? What happened?? Something happened to him ??? "  
 

"No no no ... Sam Sam Sam ... I had to ... I had to ... I had to prot .protect him." Jessica said, bursting into tears.  
 

"You protect Sam ??"  
 

"Death ... I thought he was here for him, but he looked at me. He looked menacing. Threatening. "Jessica said, crying.  
 

"The death? But you're saying, Jessica? "  
 

"Menacing ... yes ..." Jessica said, walking away, dejected.  
 

Dean tried for a moment sorry for her, then all her thoughts were concentrated on Sam.  
 

He ran wildly in his room, his heart pounding.  
 

Sam. It was fine. He was not dying. She leaned her head against his chest, sad, praying that you awaken soon.  
 

Her parents had gone to have a coffee machine at the hospital ... finally could stand a little 'alone with him.  
   
   
   
 

 

*

Sam was lost in his sleep, ravaged by terrible nightmares and recurring seemed to be the ones most terrifying.  
 

Sam looked in the mirror of a bathroom and you could see his face deformed ... the blacks eyes ... like a demon ... from the mirror dripped black blood ... Dean was leaning against the wall, not far, making almost force to sustain itself, in front of that vision.  
 

Sam broke her heart to see him so ... but it was nothing compared to the image of Dean lying on a bed, which seemed dead. Of iron filings came the red-breasted blood ... red meat, perhaps burned.  
 

Sam was crying on his chest, torn.

 

*

"So not good, Dean." Castiel said, making him turn up.  
 

Dean felt a heavy circle to the head when Castiel forced him to get up, and almost staggered, so that Castiel had to support him. Two days had passed since she had gone to visit Casiel. He could not longer enter his room because it was besieged by Castiel's relatives.  
 

  
"You're not well ... you have to have a fever."  
 

"It does not matter ... I can not leave Sam."  
 

"Mmm ... Sam ... it seems to have acquired secluded charm. Holy God Dean, you were you? "" Castiel asked, placing a hand on Sam's chest.  
 

"Stop what ???" Dean asked, holding his head.  
 

"The're giving your life essence ... .... Where did you learn to do that ??? "Castiel asked.  
 

"I ... I have not done a damn thing !! Wait ... if it works ... let me try again! "Dean said, trying to get back to Sam, but Castiel prevented him.  
 

"Stop you. It is a very dangerous practice ... that are able to do a select few ... and only if there is a profound and sincere bond of belonging to each other. It is very dangerous, especially because it can lead other to death "  
 

"Holy God, I ... that is, I mean ... I did not do anything, believe me!"  
 

"Okay ... okay ... it is sometimes unconscious. Now let me do it. "Castiel said putting a hand on his forehead.  
 

"What did you doing?"  
 

"I am healing. Now that my body is healed, I can heal others. "Castiel said.  
 

"Mmmm"  
 

"In this regard, Dean ... you have to tell Sam, when you will be awakened, that was not my intention to hurt you, when I marked the ribs there ..."  
 

 **"You did what '??"**  
 

"Speak softly !! It is the safest remedy to hide from the angels. I wanted to protect you, but I was not in the prime of my form and I had to use to sleep, chloroform ... "  
 

"The ... the ...." Dean muttered, shocked.  
 

"Just tell him that I love him, and I'll just make me see soon." Castiel said, making to leave.  
 

"Wait. Will wake up, is not it? "  
 

"Of course." Castiel said.  
 

"But ... the doctor said that it is not in a coma ... then why has not awakened yet?"  
 

Castiel sighed.  
 

"Your brother is suffering from nightmares, Dean ... he has a very close and fragil psyche. Stay with him. "He said just before he left on.  
 

Dean was more worried than ever, and took the sam hand, whispering:  
 

"You'll be fine, brother ... I promise. We'll be fine. "

 

*

"Dean ...".  
 

Dean felt a gentle hand touch his hair, and wipe a tear as he slept.

He must have been crying. He…  
 

"Sam !!" he shouted.  
 

Sam barely had time to smile, Dean hugged him tightly.  
 

"Hey, now, I am still recovering!" He said, smiling.  
 

The parents were also in the room and sighed with relief, going to join them too.  
 

Within a few seconds, they engulfed Dean and Sam, and Dean ends cut off, much to his dismay.  
 

However he did not last long, since he arrived almost immediately the nurse, alerted by the noise, and ordered him not to disturb the patient!  
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

Sam remained at the hospital four days. Obviously Castiel came to visit him, and even though Sam looked at him a little 'sideways, Castiel leaders who had passed the alarm status.  
 

Dean just walked away to take two sprites for all three, and when he returned he saw a moving silent embrace between Sam and Castiel.  
 

He smiled.  
 

Obviously no lack of questions about what had happened, and Dean tried to avoid at least Sammy the task of having to repeat the same things.  
 

They had to invent that the road was slippery, lost control of the car ... - both -? They made to both its command of the alcohol. No one believed their version, but they could not force them to speak ... nor the police, nor the doctors dell'ospeale, nor their families.  
   
 

  
Past four days, there was no need that Sam still stood there. It was time to leave the hospital.  
 

He got up from the bed, and hugged his father, who returned happy.  
 

Mary got up to go to Sam, but Sam did not look at either, throwing himself into the arms of Dean decided.  
 

Dean pulled him happy, but then glanced almost apologetic to his mother. There had been bad. It was obvious.

  
 

 


	48. Dean and Sam at home with Castiel

It was late evening when Sam could leave the hospital. It looked really exhausted.Erano in the car and John and Mary took pains to spread a cover and a pillow for Sam, for him to rest. Dean sat, to give him room, but Sam pushed him to make you lie down with him.

  
He could not really refuse, if not the Sammy body was always so welcoming and warm, so he lay down with him, asking him if he was annoyed.  
Sam shook his head, too tired to speak.

  
Dean noticed Sam tended to turn toward him, and to hide his face to his chest, looking as always for shelter from him. Feel the sam head look once again that shelter, and you feel an instant heat.

He wanted to tighten it strong and comfort him, and keep him close, and stroke his hair, but there were their parents and there was no need to show too affectionate. It was one thing to lie close, another was crouch down with their heads together, like two lovers.

Sure, he could give a damn and do the same, but he felt guilty.

"Sammy, turn around." he whispered softly Dean.

Sam heads to him because he was asking, and reluctantly turned away.

Immediately feel the arms of Dean encircle life, as if to apologize, and you feel better anyway.

Although that situation was embarrassing, for them, a bit 'of Dean wrapped heat, while living this strange picture, of family peace. True, Sam had just left the hospital, but four of them in the car, he and Sammy in the seats behind, who affectionately shook and parents before ... infused warmth and family well-being that Dean could not hear for a long time, and it was certain that Sam did not hear him either.  
 

Sam and Dean were now in what had become their room. Sam had insisted to move the bed in which Dean had slept when he was a guest from them, in the room of Sam.  
   
 

 

That night, before falling asleep, Sam heard his mother give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and without thinking too much about what he was doing, gave her a hug.

Mary remained for a moment puzzled by the embrace of his son, but then hugged him in turn, crying bitterly and smiling.

"You can try the same feelings?" Sam asked him, quietly, putting a hand over his heart.

"Yes, my darling, yes."

"How do you explain it?" He asked Sam.

"I do not know. Perhaps the heart is just a muscle ... maybe it's the soul that resides the deepest part of us. Now go to sleep. "he told him, giving him another kiss on the forehead.  
 

  
Dean looked Mary out of what had now become their room, and reach out to John, hugging him. Dean thought he felt even small sobs from the woman. He smiled at his brother, just before falling asleep. That night they did not sleep together. The heat that enveloped them, even for the newfound family, he did not need arms

 

 

 

 

*

  
The next morning, everything could expect, but not the arrival of Castiel.  
"I still get the urge to call you Jimmy." He whispered Sam, and Castiel smiled.  
"I know, it's strange." He said.

 

Castiel had agreed with the brothers to tell parents his true nature. It was a hard thing to swallow, and the news would only panic them more in terms of what they were for the issue of Ruby and Alistair, and then Sam and Dean were convinced that tell them that Castiel was an angel, he downloaded enormous responsibilities on of him. Parents have demanded then constant and continuous protection for them and for their children, and Sam and Dean did not want their friend to become a jailer. Nonetheless, it was the right thing to do. If you knew who he was, they would not have problems to leave their children in the hands of this strange guy, who until after the incident, believed responsible absolute wounding of his son.  
 

John and Mary remained very surprised by the revelation, but Castiel still looked wary and a little 'cautious. After all it was his fault, at least that was what they thought, if Sam had been wounded.

Castiel tried again to reconstruct the incident with their parents. He had great patience and incredibly managed to convince them that he was not involved. He had been a victim, like Sam.

It was then that Sam realized that really was not the fault of Castiel. Suddenly remembered the image of Jessica, shortly before he lost control of the car.

Dean then remembered the presence of Jessica in the hospital and spoke.  
 

John and Mary were very worried and wondered why Jessica FOSE disappeared without even a visit to Sam.

Analyzed then disconnected phrases that Jessica said to Dean, and agreed in one point:

definitely he felt guilty! And besides maybe it was in danger!

Castiel did not really believe that Jessica was in danger, but he caught the ball to suggest to parents to go and check it out to make sure she was all right. Maybe that afternoon ... or tomorrow.

"We? Are you the angel! Why do not you go ?? "asked John, gruffly.

 **"Nephilim** ... and anyway I have to stay here and protect Dean and Sam. I will take them in a safe place! "

"How did you protect them the last time ?????" John asked, angrily.

"John, calm down, he's just trying to help!" Mary stopped him.  
 

"I'm sorry, but as I said before, I have no contact with the paradise ... my powers are limited, they are not invulnerable! And I repeat that I have not caused the accident! But her children are safe with me, believe me. If Ruby did the spy, right now I am under the sight of Alistair! "  
 

John shuddered at the thought, and even Mary.

"I think that you also be in danger. I can protect you all ... if you want it. But for me it is easier to protect two at the moment, "Castiel said, determined.  
 

"Now, if you do not mind it, Dean and Sam will be with me for a little trip. Rest assured, I will entertain them. "Li assured Castiel, taking advantage of their momentary silence.

Dean and Sam at the prospect of being a bit 'of time alone, at last, and together with their friend Castiel, flew immediately to their room to take their things.  
 

"It's only for two or three days" they reassured Castiel, smiling, seeing the parents worried look.

"Who will protect us?" Asked John.

"I have already warned my sister Anna, to look after you. Quiet. Do not leave you defenseless. "Castiel said.

 

 

  
*

  
"So ... tell me the truth ... you kidnapped us because ...." Dean said, while they were in the car and drove Castiel.

  
"Because I want to spend some 'quality time with ye alone, and because it seemed to sense that you also want to spend some' alone." Castiel said, smiling.  
Dean and Sam looked at him aghast.

  
"Was a lie ???" he asked Dean.

  
"No. you are really in danger, but I do not believe in imminent danger. Anyway yeah, maybe I want to keep you under close observation, it is true ... but mostly you a little 'missed me. "He said castiel blushing a bit'.

  
"Wow, even the angels blush, then." Dean said, teasing him.

  
"Stop comparing me to them, Dean. I'm not like them! "Said Castiel a bit 'offended.

  
"It seems that it does not like it. It happened something serious, then. "He found Dean.  
"Yes, it is. I'll get to later. "Castiel said.

  
Castiel had decided to take them to a sumptuous villa. He belonged to a rich family, who was now on vacation to the sea, and had left the house keys to Castiel, to feed to their dog.

  
"Castiel Castiel ... ... experienced angel ... .nephilim, and leisure time, as well butler. You have a few more surprises to show us? "He asked Dean.

  
"I would say so." Castiel said, pressing a remote control, when they entered the famous villa, and snapping a mechanism that lit neon lights on the ceiling. The lights were purple and white, and intermittent, such as Disco. A beautiful spectacle. The brothers gaped.

  
The villa was beautiful ... the brothers did not know where to aim the immense staircase at the bottom, leading to the upper chambers, or the luxurious sofa in the living room, or the super modern kitchen and technological.

  
Dean of course immediately went to open the fridge and almost fainted.

  
"There are billions of sweets here !!!" he said.

Before you have a way to have fun, Castiel took them aside, invited them to sit on the lawn of the large garden, surrounded by walls and high hedges, and told his story.  
 

"I am a Nephilim ... as I have already mentioned. They are the fruit of conception between a human and an angel. It is not that long ago that I know ... some years ... it was not easy for me to accept, but the proximity of my sister helped me a lot. "He said.

"Wait a minute ... you mean you grew up here on Earth ???" Dean asked in amazement.

"I was born here, Dean, and I stayed there. In heaven, the angels did not want me. "He said sadly.

"But it's crazy! You're one of them! "Cried Sam.

"No, Sam. I am not. For they are an abomination ... angels do not reproduce with declared beings so much lower than the angels, it risks creating a new beginning of races even weaker, with confused minds, perverted or unbalanced. For this is forbidden. "

"So this is the view that they have of us?" Asked Dean sarcastic.

"No one can blame him," she said Castiel breaking a blade of grass. "But the angels should be ... .esseri merciful and full of love ... I was shocked myself when I discovered that instead are beings who look only straight ahead and who would be willing to sacrifice a single individual in the name of so-called overrated and WELL ABOVE . They did not want me. They tried to get rid of me, and sol timely intervention of a merciful angel as Anna, saved my life. Apparently they are not all the same ... Anna sided for me. He said that I should live, I had to be an example for the construction of a new era. "  
 

"What was she to you?" Sam wanted to investigate.

"Anything. I was not even born, but when Anna came to know that this special child would be born, did his best to allow my birth. I do not know why he did it. Perhaps it was unhappy, there in heaven ... when I ask him, change the subject. "

"But ... why Anna is here with you? Why is he not in heaven? "Dean asked.  
 

Castiel laughed. "The angels are a strange people ... they decided to reward her courage ... but for the punishment brought down."  
 

"You ... you mean ..." they stammered the brothers in chorus.  
 

"Yes, that's what you think, and even more painful than you think. I do not know what ideas you have implanted the history books or those on the tales and legends, but when an angel falls, shall not be deprived only of its wings, but also of his grace! "  
 

Sam and Dean remained silent trying to rationalize what they had just heard.

"Grace ??" echoed Dean.

"Grace ??" echoed Dean.

"Grace is the essence of an angel. It is like the soul of human beings. An angel can not survive without his grace. Simply he dies. "

"But then how ..." Sam asked.

"Simply they have established that during the fall, the angelic Grace would rather violently ousted out by the angel, and would then come back later to his new incarnation ..."  
 

"Wow..wow ... curbs, which incarnation?" Dean asked.  
 

Castiel sighed. "During a fall, the angel does not die ... simply it is as if spit away from paradise ... and if heaven is for the dead and for the angels, for what is the Earth?"

"Humans ..." they chorused Sam and Dean.

"Exactly ... now, do you think that a human being has even a remote chance of surviving a flight from the sky? It ends up with all the broken bones. "  
 

Dean and Sam shivered.  
 

"It was established from time immemorial, a fallen angel, would feel the pain of the bones that break, for penance, but then, just before it would supervening death, would liberate his grace, which going to try to rejoin the dying body, discovering that he could not do more, would try another destination ... reborn to new life. "

"You could just ... be a body at random? During the ride in the car you told us of some cases of possession ... "Sam said.

"Need say to yes, Sam. Anyway, no, I could. I told you, it's like a human soul ... until it is inside the body from which life flows, it is still able to reason and discernment ... and then to make decisions ... .a time to drive it away out of the body, it is like a trauma for her. He continues to wander desolate and lost only to search for shelter from hold onto, a new body to take refuge in, to be able to return to live ... the possessions of which I told you about, happen because the angel, still having a body, is alive and you may decide to choose to be able to ask someone permission to enter ... "

"So ... reincarnation ..." he mused Dean eyes wide.

"It is less crazy than you think. And according to some studies, try them land ... "

"You're saying is true ??? When we die, we repeatedly reincarnated into someone else? "Asked Sam enthusiastically.

"I did not know you were a fan of past lives, Sam!" Dean said, amazed.

"Are you kidding?? I love this topic !! "he said.

"Quiet, quiet guys ... the reincarnation phenomenon is a complex phenomenon, and if you think you can get the answers you need from me, like what happens after death ... evil waterfalls. I know as much as you. Remember that I was born and raised on Earth. The things I know about myself, to know, after a period of investigation on my own, because I listened to the angels! "  
 

"You did what ????" asked Dean and Sam stunned.

"I told you, as Nephilim, I have doni..e I also found they could hear their voices ... to volte..e so I caught some talk about me, about my birth ... sometimes I even spoke to us. When you deign to speak to me ... obvious. "

"But ... but ... .incredibile! what else six riuiscito hear ??? "Dean asked, shocked.

"Well, most of the time the pass to complain of the land, and the other races ... hey, you not thought you were the only ones in the universe?" He added, seeing the perplexity of the two sides. "But do not start asking me news about aliens and various monsters ... those damned talk in code! You do not understand anything ... and moreover most of the time sing an unknown language ... is inaudible ... a deafening noise breaks eardrums ... after a while 'I have not done and I decided to close my mind to their speeches and their voices as nightingales tune! "

 

Sam and Dean were still trying to recover from them all that much information, and looked astonished Castiel open the fridge, barefoot, to take a snack. "Castiel ... how ... how did you find that you be a Nephilim?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked at him with a smug smile. "Because of my powers."

"You..should of show us?" Dean asked.

"Sure, but first ... you should see my ... wings ??" Castiel asked.

The brothers were left speechless and Castiel took that as a yes, and showed them


	49. Best friends

Castiel took off his shirt for not rip it and did see his wings to Sam and Dean ....

It was an inexplicable thing. Until just before Castiel seemed an ordinary human being, like them, and all of a sudden ... unfolded these fantastic wings, pearly white, but with a golden reflection.

They were magnificent, and large ... and with the soft curls at the ends.

Sam and Dean asked if they could touch it, fearful and somewhat shameful.

Castiel laughed and encouraged them.

The barely they touched, but immediately saw the wings tremble at their touch, and drew back, afraid to hurt him.

"Do not worry ... is that they are not used to a stranger touch. Anna and , we ever touch. Try again. "

Dean and Sam tried again, and when they saw that the wings stood still, they took heart, and touched with more ease. They were so soft ...

And then they saw the wings moving just below their touch. Slouching.

"Oddio..che you Cas?" Dean asked, surprised.

"I can not control it. I believe that they purr ... "Castiel said sheepishly.

'Wings appear to have little gristle ... "Sam ascertained, tracing with your finger.

"Obvious. They're not fake. I pass through your back. "Castiel said, showing to the brothers as the wings were closing in an opening but you could not see, because it is covered by the wings.

When the brothers tried to push aside the wings, Castiel pulled them.

"No Please. Do not do it. The wings are attached to my back, like a second skin. I have sewn on the ends. "

The brothers understood. Pull so much could hurt to angel  
 

"How do you pull inside?" Sam asked, in awe.

"Well, it's easy. So. "He said, and at that moment, bent, and its wings retreated inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Not at all. It's like a second skin. I told you. "

"It can also make you ... fly ...?" Sam asked, more and more in awe.

"Certainly, and I do not even need to get them out, to do it ... although obviously it gives me more freedom and fluidity of movement ...."

He saw that the brothers looked at him in adoration.

"So you can fly!" Sam said.

"Not just me ... I can make objects fly ... And people, if I want to ..."

The brothers looked at him stunned.

is fantastic ... you could ... maybe ... "Dean began, his eyes twinkling.

Castiel looked at them with a smile.

"Of course!" He said.  
 

He raised his hands as if hunted away a fly, and Sam was instantly raised from the ground.

"AHH. DEAN !! "he shouted, as he climbed higher and higher.

"SAMMY !!" Dean yelled back at him, trying to take his hands.  
 

Sam had risen several meters, almost close to the chandelier. Dean looked at him terrified.

Castiel laughed, and another movement, also lifted Dean, who muttered a "OOOOOH" of fear.  
 

  
Castiel had to go to Dean the same height of Sam, and then swung them with another movement towards each other, without stopping.

Dean and Sam went to meet him, smiling and hugging each other instantly, when they found themselves neighbors.

They were ecstatic. Castiel looked at them smiling, and then he jumped, that brought them at the same height. He went to meet him, and the three embraced together.  
 

"I'm a little 'jealous!" Echoed Anna, a few meters.

The brothers and Castiel looked amazed. They had not heard her coming.

Castiel smiled and went to hug Anna, who smiled happily.

The brothers looked at them happy, even embraced.

 

 

"Castiel told you everything ... everything ...?" Asked Dean uncomfortable, once came down.

"Mmm ... yes, I know of your ... relationship ..." said Anna, blushing slightly.

Dean looked at Castiel, twisting a little 'nose.

"You promised to not tell ..."

"I did it." It Castiel defenses. "But she's my sister, is an outcast angel like me, plus it had found me almost hurt to blood on a mountain, because I was hurt by himself, to protect you ... I had to somehow give an explanation!" Said castiel, speaking for the first time about the time it was recorded those signs Enochian with hot iron.

"You did what ???" asked Dean and Sam upset.  
 

  
Castiel then told what he had done. Being an angel, he was afraid in some way that its nature would have pushed him one day to betray them, since it is contrary to that relationship, and since he was their friend, had to pay a tribute, through the pain.

What he had done, he would have scored, and gliel'avrebbe always be remembered ... the pain was the key, explained Castiel.  
 

The brothers were shocked by that revelation. Their friend had suffered so much ... for them. To protect them.

"Anna found me ... .It was drawn by my screams ... and wanted to heal me right away ... but I told him to wait ... my body had to remain for a while 'shocked by the pain, so that it was stronger than the mind ...." He explained Castiel.

"You ... do you think we are blasphemers? Do you think? "Sam asked, worried.

"We no, but we are always angels, although half ... we are programmed by nature to the greater good, but you must not be afraid of this ..." Castiel said softly.

"We also know what is the friendship and loyalty," said Anna.

"Really for you, there's not ... disgusting, repulsive, whatever ..? ... must be hard to digest, as being you ... "Dean began, not knowing how to continue. Being what? Angels? Brothers?

Anna seemed to sense what he was thinking, and laughed:

"Well, I'm not really his sister ... you could say it is like my nephew. It's like I'm her aunt. "

"I instead, for as i am made, i will would go with anyone. I told her that I love her, but unfortunately our relationship can not lead to love, because of different sexual preferences "Castiel said, clearly alluding to Charlie, and making laugh brothers. It was clear that Castiel was joking, of course.

"I'd rather kiss Charlie, rathen then you." I retorted Anna, making her tongue, and getting the same by Castiel.  
 

Then they ended up talking even Alistair and Ruby. Dean and Sam had already confided Castiel when they were at the hospital, and at home with parents. Castiel found that he knew nothing of this whole story. He had perceived the negative vibes from those two, but he had never imagined that they were demons, and certainly did not know that Dean and Sam were the descendants of Cain and Abel. Apparently the angels had decided to cut it completely out of the heavenly matters.

But he admitted to know that John, the father, was a hunter and presumably if he managed to reunite the family, he would try to bring the children on that road.

He made some inquiries on his own and find out one day that the family of his best friend, Sam, was marked by a traumatic separation, many years ago.

Castiel immediately thought that had to do supernatural causes, considering what he had found out that John did during all his absences, unbeknownst to his son Dean.

Somehow Castiel imagined that the angels would not go down their relationship ... and they were more threatening as it would be normal kids, because having a hunter father and about to drive themselves, monsters and the like, figured they were being targeted their angels, than anyone else.

So he decided to protect them and safeguard them, branding them ribs.

He did not know the whole story of Cain and Abel.

 

 

"Okay ... .basta with serious issues, have some fun '. Let's do a funny thing. Let's play ball. "Castiel said, going to take a little ball in the children's room.

"And this would be a fun game?" Dean yawned.

Anna and castiel looked with eloquent look.

"Not if the rules we invent them." Said Anna. He took the soft white ball, and moved his hand over it. Instantly tiny wings materialized from nowhere attached to the ends of the ball.

"You know, Dean ... I always liked as Harry Potter sfrecciasse far and wide to catch the snitch," Anna said, encouraging the ball to levitate, which seemed reluctant ... "Can you do better?"

"Without brooms?" Dean asked, but immediately regret it. It was equipped with poor balance.

"Do not you need it," said Castiel, causing them to levitate too.

The ball just saw the brothers get up off the ground and look at them with threatening and a bit 'greedy air, roared off the power of lightning.

"Power. Let's see who manages to catch it! "He shouted castiel, seeing after her brothers, with Anna to their ribs.

 

 

 

 

The boys began to play in the large garden surrounded by exotic plants. They flew low to avoid being too bad. Clearly the spell that allowed the brothers to fly, lasted only a few minutes, but when I stopped, did not make them fall ... but rather made them circling slowly until it touches the ground ... like a car that is about to run out of petrol.

It happened often that Dean and Sam were going to catch the ball, and then when they were about to do that, the * Gas * for their flight, ended, and then the other brother, Anna and Castiel, laughed and took advantage to throw all ' tracking of the flying ball.

"It is not fair. I was there almost !! "Dean said sullenly, sitting on the lawn.

Castiel laughed, giving more fuel, and then began again the 'pursuit.  
   
 

  
They played for an hour and they were all sweaty and dripping wet.

Sam and Dean took off his shirt. Castiel and Anna made the urletti, pretending to be their fans, and they threw him wearing their jerseys, pretending to give his.  
   
 

  
At the end of the game won Sam. Managed to take twice the ball!

"I want revenge, Sam!" Yelled Dean.

Sam looked at him defiantly. "I can beat you any time you want."  
 

Sam glided down with the last flight residues left, and made an ambush in Dean, throwing herself on him.

"So not worth!" He muttered Dean while Sam agguantava his lips.  
 

Meanwhile, Castiel had taken away the charm of the ball, immediately back again a common ball.

Anna proposed a snack in the garden, and went to get ice cream in the fridge.

 

 

 

While they are eating ice cream and hazelnut cream in the glasses, Dean asked Anna as were their parents.

  
He replied that they were well, and indeed now really had to run away, because he had promised to Charlie to go see her, before moving on from them.  
Dean and Sam were pleased to know that all was well between them, but this raised other questions.

  
"Charlie knows about us? Prophecy and ... everything else? "Dean asked.  
"No ... guys ..." said Anna, and seemed to become sad. Evidently the cost much to lie to his girlfriend.

  
"For now we leave it at that ... okay? Do not we really need any more problems, and then ... fewer people know of this mess, the better! Even for her, "said Castiel.

  
Everyone nodded. Anna said that now it was time for her to go. The first they asked if he wanted to take a shower, being all sweaty from the game, but Anna had no clean clothes and then replied, that if would be done at home.

  
Castiel and the brothers embraced and walked away.

 

 

When Anna was gone, she got a momentary silence. The brothers seemed to have become sad.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked them, Castiel.

"Charlie ... because we have to continue to lie to everyone? When will it all end? "Dean asked, clutching his brother to himself.

"Dean, your parents know the thing of the offspring, you have me and Anna that we are two angels, willing to protect you and also your secret, even what you can not disclose ... I assure you it is much more than what is usually enabled human beings .... "

"Can not we just. We would not continue to hide as we are doing ... Anna is forced to lie to Charlie ... have no idea how we can feel us? "He asked Sam.  
 

"I'm sorry, Sam ... but we can not go and flaunt your secrets to all our friends ... would be a huge mistake! As for Charlie, I know he is our friend ... but not intimate as I am ... you can trust me, the other not. we can not risk being betrayed. There is too much at stake ... I'm sure Charlie would react hysterically about the history of descent and certainly not digest your love. You can rely only on me! "  
 

Dean and Sam felt a bit 'sad put before this bitter reality, but they felt comforted by the affection that gave his friend.

Taken by the tenderness of the moment they spurt to embrace him.

 

 

 

*

Being all sweaty from the game, they decided to take a bath in the bathtub of the villa.

The tub was large enough to allow were comfortably all three.  
 

"Are you sure that you do not bother? I can let me later. "Castiel said, waiting for the brothers would end to put the costume to get into the bathroom.

Okay it is sharing the tub, but it was not the case that all three were naked. It would have been embarrassing.

"Stop being a pickled cucumber," said Sam, entering the bathroom, followed by his brother, who stretched.  
 

The brothers had a truly amazing physical to have only 17 to 21 years - almost 22. Even Castiel was fit enough, but with a hint of bacon.

Sam was wearing a green bathing suit, Dean a blue, and Castiel one red.

"The costumes are not ours, but of the family, so ... .I recommend ... do not ..." Castiel said, leaving the sentence unfinished business with meaningful look.

The brothers chuckled embarrassed. In a way Castiel softened their shyness.  
 

They got all three in the tub. The situation seemed a bit 'strange, but intimate. Not commonly intimate, yet intimate in the sense that enveloped them a pleasant warmth.

Castiel had stretched its wings, which seemed impervious to water and definitely felt clearly relieved when it plunged into the hot water.

"It hurts him?" They asked the brothers, but Castiel said no. his wings were special.

The tub was large enough to allow that they had a bit 'of freedom of movement, and Sam swam toward Dean, who was waiting for him sitting on the step of the tub, and hugged him.  
 

He looked at them. He did not want to do the voyeur, but they were too soft to avoid doing so. He saw the smallest embrace astride the largest, with affection. With love ... happy ... and the biggest hold you tight, and smile.

Sam sat on Dean, but turning in the direction of Castiel. Dean held him for life, and Castiel looked at them smiling, while Sam fiddled with the water, kicking his feet.

"How nice!" Sam whispered in ecstasy, without specifying whether he was referring to the shared bathroom, the spacious bath, or to Dean that lovingly rubbed the shampoo on the hair.

"In fact it's really beautiful here." Castiel said, feeling a bit 'like a third wheel. Sam had tilted his head back, resting it on Dean's chest, smearing shampoo. Dean said nothing, and after a while Sam lay down right on top, embracing his legs.

 

 

They talk a little 'of the game, and suddenly, unexpectedly, Sam pulled away from Dean, to go to embrace Castiel.  
Castiel was terrified that Dean would get jealous and tried to send him away, gently, but Dean seemed amused.  
"Look, then Sam falls in love with me!" She mimicked Castiel, Sam who clung to his neck.

 

Dean was looking confident, although a little 'uncertain from prolonged hug to Castiel.

Sam seemed to establish torturing him enough and returned to him, hugging him and kissing him.  
 

Still there remained a bit 'to chat with Sam that he had rested his head on the lap of Dean, almost on the verge of falling asleep. Castiel saw Dean stroked his hair, and thought that they were just cute together and would do anything to protect them.  
 

Castiel lost in that state of maudlin tenderness, did not notice the brothers who swooped down on him and pretended to wash his wings. He tried to rebel, but they were convinced to do so. Wings rubbed vigorously with soap, which made without a doubt purring.

"See? they are happy! "Echoed Dean, and Castiel surrendered to have them washed.

 

 

 

Have dinner and then have a look 'of canvases. Castiel looked at the brothers who seemed just could not break away. Even they moved synchronously, when they had to sit on the couch.

 

for the duration of the film, Sam rested his head on Dean's legs, standing up suddenly when Castiel suggested to make a snack of ice cream and Nutella!

Miraculously, Dean managed to escape the clutches of his brother for a few minutes, and reached castiel in the kitchen that prepared the portions of ice cream.

"You know ... I take this opportunity now that Sam there's not ... to tell you. He is very important to me. "Dean said.

"I know, Dean." He replied, Castiel.

"He ... every day who returns to me, is a gift for me. Considering that I live ... with the fear that one day all this will end ... "

"Dean ... you tell him how you feel ??" the desolate Castiel asked.

"No! already once we have dealt with this subject ... he was afraid of the same things ... and I do not now scaricargli him all over again ... not with all the problems we have now ... "

"Dean, Sam loves you. He is lost for you. "He said Castiel gently.

"Now it is so, but it will always be so?" He asked Dean sad.

"I'm sure that a love like yours you can not break. Now, stop being distracted, or you'll make me melt all the ice cream! "Retorted Castiel, making him smile.

 

 

 

They went to bed, exhausted, at about midnight, and lay down all three in one large bed.

"There now seems to overdo the intimate friendship?" Castiel asked mischievously, putting himself under the covers. Sam was in the middle between the two.

"You wanted to be our friend? It is the price to pay. We are very sticky. "Dean said, giving a kiss to Sam and pulling it toward you. "And not just between us." Sam said, looking at Castiel.

"Just do not ask me to have sex with you." Castiel said.

"But how ... you were not in abstinence ..?" He taunted Dean.

"I meant not with you," said Castiel, sfottendolo.

"Well, it means that we console each other!" Said Sam, rolling over Dean.

"Hey, look that i change bed!" Said Castiel a little 'fear as the brothers laughed.

 

 

Dean and Sam tried to unpick the Castiel something more on his family. Who was his father? And his mother? As he had discovered that he had wings?

Castiel said briefly that he had never known his parents, because he was given up for adoption to the same family which it would be born Anna..o reborn. Anna could not remember anything about who she was, the real memories and their arrived only later, thanks to the investigations of Castiel. their powers, as well as their nature, discovered by himself, thanks to the research. Anna's memories did the rest.

The wings were something that they knew to own later. They found some exercise on a book of the supernatural, and after several failures, they finally succeeded.  
 

  
Castiel was vague in his explanations and the brothers had the impression that he did not like a lot of talk about her life, so much insisted.  
   
 

  
In the end it was nice to sleep together. Castiel was savoring a warm and friendly warmth that he felt for some time. There were times when rolled over in his sleep, and saw Sam crouched close to Dean, with his head sunk in his stomach.

When he turned his eyes again, Castiel realized that Dean had him covered and Sam so much with the sheet, that their heads were no longer visible.

Maybe they had the neighbors faces, she thought before falling asleep again.


	50. At open heart

 

Sam and Dean were still asleep embraced, indeed, it would be more correct to say, locked together, so that you may be wondering how did they breathe like that, so close against each other under the duvet.

After a while ', the younger of the two emerged from the duvet, sighing and gasping a bit', in search of a little 'air ... there was no doubt that had so far remained under the covers to exchange effusions.

Dean was still under the duvet, no re-emergence, while Sam however stood up, smiling in the sunshine that lit up the room and gave them a good morning.

He stood up giving a pat on the butt with his brother, from above the duvet, as he tried to settle down as best he could. Had all tousled hair and pajama ... wrinkled thanks clearly Dean.

He walked barefoot to the kitchen of the fantastic villa, looking for a bit 'of water, and when he entered, gasped ... the table was laden with an amazing breakfast. Milk, honey, every totality of juices, jam, cereal, pancakes ... brioches.  
 

  
He went back in the room, calling Dean, who did not answer.

"I bet this you will wake up ..." said Sam, bringing a pastry on the lips.

Dean opened his eyes instantly, surprised, and ate it straight from the hands of Sam, happy sigh.

"What does that mean?" He asked Dean.

"It means that Castiel is a great friend ... .there has prepared an amazing breakfast !!"

"Really? But where is he now ??? "

"Read here ...!" Sam said, handing him a note she had found on the table.

 

**My dear friends and brothers squishy, I hope you enjoyed the breakfast that I have prepared, I have things to discuss with Anna and with this excuse I leave home free, so you can spend some 'alone ... try not to break anything, however, during one of your outbursts of passion !!**

**-CAS**  
 

"Is crazy!" Grinned Dean.

"We have this house all to ourselves !!"

"What's on your mind ???" Dean asked, drawing him for the life.

"Ah - ah, hands down ... I have in mind something more intriguing !!"

Dean looked disappointed.

"Trust me ... you'll love it ..." Sam blinked.

 

*

Dean could not understand why the surprise he had in mind Sammy understood mount a stupid and even more complicated tent in the garden, especially as the sun was gone and the heat that would be achieved.

They had put two hours to assemble the stupid tent and Dean was a bit 'impatient, even though he had to admit that once or twice he had enjoyed ... was when the curtain deflated all, after more than twenty minutes it had taken to put it on, and more he fell on Sammy, and Dean trying to help him escape, had entangled himself, and ended up entangled together in a tangle of cloth and sticks, and laughing like two children.

It was 11.30, the tent was assembled, and Sam had prepared sandwiches with salad and tuna for him, and hamburgers and ketchup for Dean, to bring into the tent.

"Is this the surprise? A picnic in the tent? "Dean laughed, hoping it was not all there.

"No," Sam laughed. "There's also this ..." he said, showing a tape recorder.

"Where did you get that thing?" Dean asked, astonished.

"It was the first thing I noticed when we came here ... and you know what? It works!"

"Sammy, what do you do?" Dean asked, with a little 'fear.

"I want that we recount ..."

"With a tape recorder?"

"Let's pretend to be journalists ... I want us to tell each other what we felt and thought before you get together ..." Sam said with a bit 'of embarrassment.

Dean opened his mouth and said: "I ask again ... with this ??"

"I ... do not worry, when we're done Dean.. gate all ... no one will ever hear ..."

"But ... but to put the case that something happens ... a mistake ... we forget ... no, Sammy, do not talk!"

"Come on, Dean, please, it's just a game ... do not be a spoilsport ..."

"But you know what we risk if ..."

" You risks lot more for being with me ...."

"Touché ...." Dean said at the end, surrendering, and Sam brightened.

 

 

"So ... I want you to tell me ... Dean ..." Sam said, turning on the recorder. "Why did you decide to come looking for me ...."

A shadow flitted Dean's face before answering.

"I always knew I had a brother, Sam ... I vaguely remember you ... although it may seem absurd ... but I had vague memories of you, baby ... and of course I always missed you ... but do not know where you were."

"Dad yes, however ...."

"I ... I did not know that he knew ... really ..."

"How did you know?"

"I ... I read her diary ..."

"Bad..non done ... but I'm glad you did it ... I have other brothers or sisters?"

"Yes ... one brother..Adam ..." Dean said, a bit 'jealous.

"And how is?"

"I do not know, I did not go to search it..i have searched you!"

Sam laughed and said again: "I love it when you are jealous ...."

"Is my turn..give me the recorder ..." Dean said.

Sam seemed undecided ... knew what Dean wanted to ask him.

"Sam ... andiamo..io I answered ...."

"Okay ...." Said Sam, passing it.

 

 

"You knowed of have a fratello..of have ... me?"

"Yes ..." Sam said sadly.

"And ... you had a desire to meet me?"

"I hated you ... .Dean ...."

Something tore inside Dean.

 

  
"I ... I thought you did not care about me ... I had resigned myself to my father, but you ... I missed a big brother ... .sapevo you were somewhere far away ... and I thought you did not searched me because you do not wanted ... .and I was very sad about it ... I did not know anything about my family .... "

Dean felt a bit 'better ... after Sam hated him only because he was convinced that Dean did not love him and was not going to look for him.

"Look, we are we land this thing on the ground ..." Dean said, keeping always on the recorder. "So we must not always  
exchange ... well ... the first meeting! How did you feel when you saw me? "

 

"I thought you were a model ... beautiful ... and you looked at me as if I had seen a ghost ..." Sam said, embarrassed.

Dean had his eyes sparkled, and his mind went back to those distant memories.

 

_"Sam, you must be Sam, right?"_  
_"Yeah, i have done maybe something that ..."_  
_"No, no ... .no, you did not do nothing, Sam ...." Dean said, looking down and speaking softly, uncertain, almost shaky._

 

"I ... I do not know what I thought ... I just know that I see you made it awkward, I was shaking ... and I think I told you that you had not done anything wrong ...." Dean said, looking down, smiling.

"it's true! And he felt you so sweet ... so poignant, that I wanted to hug you and still do not know who you were! "

 

  
"How did you feel when I told you who i am?"

"I ... I could hardly breathe ..." Sam said sincerely.

"Why have you hugged me immediately after?" He asked Sam.

"Because it was a long time that I wanted to do it ..." said Dean.

 

 

"Because you asked me that night, if I had ever been in love, and what were you thinking when you made that speech about me ... or what you mean ..." Sam asked.

"I do not know why I did that question ... maybe I saw you ... so young and pure ... I wanted to know if you had already found a love that you would break my breath, and I felt sorry in that case, I could not see it, because I was not there with you ... "

Sam blushed and asked again: "And that speech you made me love that consumes you?"

Dean came back again with the mind at the memories:

 

 

_"I ... do not know ... I think that love is come..quando that person is the center of your world ... the center of your thoughts ... as if I could not live without her, an addiction ... a drug ..."_

  
_"So for you, love is love when consume you ..."_

  
_"Yes…"_

  
_"Some people would argue with that ... many say it is a way of loving malato..che should love more healthily ..."_

  
_"... Yes.. It would be better ... but it would not be love ..."_

 

"I ... I really thought those things ... I wished it ... and I liked to share that important desire with you, my brother, he made me feel well ..."

  
"Hold a second ... you said you wished it?" Sam asked.

  
"Yes, because now that I found it, I stopped to desire, and I enjoy it..hear me, why do not you come closer?"

  
Sam laughed, happy with the response. "Not yet ... first you have to answer all the questions .."  
Dean snorted and asked instead:

  
"And what about you What did you feel when I told you those things?"  
"That I had never felt this way, and I would have liked feel ..." he said, his eyes shining.

  
"And there you feel?"  
"I would say so ..." he said, smiling.

  
"Another question! Because you gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left that night? "

  
Dean laughed. "We were talking about our mother ... you were pretty down, I said I'd done to you as a second mom and you seemed offended ... for this ..."

  
"Are you serious?"  
"No..in actually already felt affection for you ... sincere affection, Sammy ..."

  
"Okay ..." he said Sam blushing again. "What was your first impression of me? That idea you had done ?? "asked Sam.  
"Passage…"

  
"Answer the question" he threatened him Sam.

  
"Alright then! I thought that you was beautiful, all right? "  
Sam looked at him in amazement.

  
"Yes! You were smart, polite, witty, you did excellent domande..e had a great need of affection ... I felt immediately a strong protective instinct towards you ... I thought there'd i always been for you, Sammy ... "

 

Sam looked at him with admiration.

"And you ??" she asked with a little 'of hesitation.

"I thought you was ... kind, yes, you were a bit 'bully, it is true, but I thought that this was only the bark ... but in reality you was sensitive ... and beatiful so much ..."

Dean smiled at the **beautiful so much** word.

 

 

"You gave trouble my lines to sexual background?"

"Definitely yes, I did feel ashamed ... you're a real asshole, Dean!"

Dean laughed again.

 

"When did you start ... .at feel attraction for me?" Dean, hesitantly asked.

"I ... I do not know ..." Sam said, a bit 'in crisis. "Almost immediately I tried the physical contact ... without realizing conto..you remember the fight in which I made you a hickey ???"

"Um, definitely ..."

"Um ... what have you feel ...?"

"I remember to have you chased for the house, because I wanted ... I wanted ..."

"Yes?"

"I do not know ... maybe I wanted to hide the embarrassment and even punish you for signing approached a little 'too much, I guess ... but at the same time I did not stop you at all ... I'm messing ...".

"But that was just an interlude ... the first thing that made me think that something was wrong, was when you came to get me at school, and I found out ... **jealous** of my companions ..." Sam admitted, ashamed.

Dean laughed again.

"I swear that I have not done consciously, Sammy ... but maybe on a subconscious level, I wanted you to be jealous for me ..."

"Bastard ..." muttered Sam.

 

 

"And you arranged me so that shirt so seductive ..." teased Dean.

Sam is still embarrassed, but he said mischievously:

"And you've held my breath ... I heard you ..."

"But you did it on purpose ... you found an excuse to touch me!" Dean said.

Both brothers laughed, caught red-handed now.

 

"And you when you found to be attracted to me?" He asked Sam.

"... When I came to you with only the bathrobe wearing, and I hugged you, but you got me step aside immediately ..."

"Dude..eri half naked ..." Sam said.

"They were almost the same words you said to me even then ..."

"It seemed to me that you were standing, however, you offended that day ..."

"Mmm ... I think it was more like the fear of having you ... scared ... more I realized always to search for your eyes ... increasingly ... the hug was just a confirmation ... I was afraid ... I thought to myself: because I have to be a pervert, just like my younger brother was thinking? "

"I never thought ... not really," Sam said, remembering all the times you said it to him as a joke.

 

"Hours later, in the middle of the night, and why I kissed you ...!"

"Hey,I have been there..no? I could not ... not that feeling of total satisfaction ... feel the taste of your mouth ... "

"You've licked me all of your teeth ... but with a passion to make me cringe ..."

"I loved how you were holding me ... so desperately, so ... .mine ..."

"And when we made love ???"

"Oh, I wanted you to be go crazy..ma I was also afraid, so afraid ... afraid to get dirty you, to getting of we polluted forever ... .of all end to hell, and only when you have remembered me, my speech about love that consuming .... I lost their head ... "

"And we made love ... how is make love to your brother ... embraced ??" he provoked Sam.

"Wonderful!" Mischievous Dean said, seeing him approach.

"And understand that I loved you, when I have told you in the car ??" Sam told him, now before him.

"Even more ... expecting a lot of time to hear you say ..."

Dean broke off because Sam had put a hand over her mouth.

"Do not say you had to ... you should not love me ..."

"But Sam ..." Dean said, a bit 'scared the idea that he was serious

 

"We're brothers ... we went back to that time ... now where we just met, and you know nothing ..."  
"Oh, no ... not again ..."

"Yes, instead ... would you **touch me** and **hold me** and **kiss me** , and you know you can not do it, because I'm **your brother**!" Sam told him, straddling him, and rubbing a bit '.  
"Ah-ah ... keep your hands to yourself ... you can not touch me ... I'm your brother, you remember?" Sam said with a laugh, removing the hands of Dean who had reclined on his hips, pulling him.

  
"How much do you enjoy this game?" Muttered Dean.

  
"I am your brother, and at this time they are on top of you, and i breath on you neck, and you would kiss me, but you know you can not do it ..." said Sam, breathing down his neck

  
A lightning move. Dean started to turn his face, and kissed him forcefully.

  
Sam stood up, shooting freeing.

  
"You kissed me! Now i'm going to tell Mom and Dad, and then to the police !! "she said with a childish little voice.  
"Seee, and neuro! But what were in these juices this morning ?? "Dean said, puzzled.

  
"Dean ..." Sam said, motioning to the recorder.

  
Dean pressed the button to turn off the tape recorder, which was still running, and when they looked around, Sam was gone.

  
"SAM !!" called him, chasing him.

 

 

Dean was coming out crazy to try Sam ... eventually she found him in the bathroom, naked, who was taking a shower.

"Sam !! You are all stupid !! "he said.

"Take it as a little revenge for making me sigh and melt so long. .." Sam said, lathering in the shower.

"I thought you liked ... you wanted a love that you consumed ..." taunted Dean.

"You know what I want right now ??"

"What ??" asked Dean approaching at him.

"I want you !!!" he said, grabbing him by the shirt, kissing him, and began to undress him, to get him into the shower with him.  
 

 

Showering became red hot, especially since Sam and Dean were forced abstinence fibrillation because they had had to stand in the last days.

"I want you ... it's been too long ..." Dean whispered in the ear, and Sam could not agree more.

 

 

 

 

*  
When Dean and Sam emerged from the shower, Sam cares to rethread the pendant to pendant Dean..il neck that had given him for Valentine's Day and that Dean had taken before slipping in the shower with him.

  
"You do not ever take it off ... understood?"  
"Love, but if it gets wet, rust ..."

  
"Okay, but when you finish to wash, the pendant back right here, where it belongs!" Sam told him.  
"Because in my heart there is already a busy place ??" he asked Dean, and Sam kissed him tenderly, saying: "pimp!"

 

 

 

After dried the hair - Dean insisted to dry him Sam - went into the living room to sit on the couch, curled up close.

  
"Do you think we will have to ask if everything okay at Cas ..." Sam began, but did not have time to finish the sentence, his cell phone rang.  
The display camped a name that Sam would never have expected to read.

  
Jessica.

  
He looked best to be sure it was not un'allucianzione.  
"You still have contact with her ??" Dean asked, irritated.

  
"Thing?? No!! I do not know what that ... "Sam said.

  
"Well, let's find out! Ready !! "Dean said, taking the phone from her hand, to the astonishment of Sam.

  
Sam saw the Dean bewilderment grow as the seconds passed and intermittently stutter:

  
"Jessica? No, listen, calm down ... you're alone? Okay, listen to me ... call our parents, for them to reach you, we try to contact Cas ... that Jimmy ... you do not open to anyone, and do not leave the house for any reason, we intended ?? "

  
Sam was already trembling to hear those words and mournful gaze and concern with which Dean looked at him when he finished the call, confirmed that the new troubles were coming.

  
"Sam, we have to go"  
"But Cas told us ...."  
"Sam, we can not!" Dean said urgently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you loose? I yes <3333 I anticipate that now happen to many things ahhha
> 
> Ps maybe it's not clear in the chapter but Dean removes the pendant before getting in the shower, not to do it to rust and then after Sam puts him again <3333
> 
> I'm trying to do my best to improve English grammar :))


	51. The truth of Jessica

"Alistair ... .I forced ... forced me ..." she sobbed a terrified Jessica on the phone while Sam listened to the phone, and Dean was driving one of the four machines the owners of the villa . Castiel had purposely left the keys in them, to be able to move freely, if they had needed ... and it was fortunate that he did, since the impala unfortunately was in the shop after the incident that had taken Sam.

"Jessica, you're calm ... you tell us everything when we are there ..." Sam tried to calm her, while Dean accelerated.

"NO! I do not have the time ... he wants me dead, Sam! "

"Do not say shit, no one wants you dead, but still explain well what forced you to make Alistair"

"I was forced to ... to leave you !!" Jessica sobbed.

"He did what ???" Sam asked in amazement.

"Oh, Sam ... I'm so sorry to have been so cruel ... I loved you, I never wanted to hurt you ... even that guy you saw with me at Lunapark ... it was all part of a plan to ensure at Alistair that you not wanted to see me again .... "

"Because??? Why did she do ??? And because YOU have accepted ??? "she asked Sam.

"Sam ... he ... he blackmailed me ... my brother ... it was very sick ... so end ... he promised me to heal him ... but I had to agree to leave you ..."

Alistair ... that son of bitch ... continued to make deals and take advantage of the weakness and desperation of the people ....

"He has not kept his word, I bet ..." Dean said, speaking on speaker.

"On the contrary ... he did ... but you'll never believe if I told you how he did it ... it was almost a magic ... ... I ... I do not think it is human ..."

"It's all right, Jesse ... we know" interrupted Sam.

"V- you know? And how? "He stammered Jessica.

"We have no time now, Jessica. Tell us the rest! Why are you so scared now ??? "

 

"Alistair ... I KNEW that he wanted to kill Sam ... or take it on his side ... I spied a conversation between Ruby and Alistair at school ... I could not have that, you know? Not even for my debt! "

"What kind of debt you talking about?" Asked Sam shuddering.

Jessica cried harder. "I should die in SIX years, in a fire! Alistair was revealed in mine ... he says that he is the Gentleman who sells time, and be able to give another life to people who are about to die, but in exchange wants favors ... oh, Sam, Dean ... I know it all seems so absurd ... but he healed my brother ... and I believed him when he told me that if I did still have done something for him, my death would never have occurred! "

"Holy God, Jessica, what have you done?" Asked Sam

"He wanted that organize the incident in which he would kill Sam ... it was all planned !! Ruby had to say something, do not know what that would have created a rift between Sam and Jimmy ... Sam for fear, he would ask Dean to run away together, and Alistair had already prepared an ambush in any city or continent would run away! "

Dean pounded his hands on the steering wheel, to anger.

"But I ruined everything, appearing like that in front of Sam! Sam would not have caused that accident ... I am! I did it to prevent you could run away and end up in the trap of Alistair! "

"Holy God, Jessica ... but ... how ..."

"You absolutely must get rid of the transceiver that's in the car Dean ..." said Jessica wearily, slumping to the floor.

"How did you keep it all inside this for such a long time? Holy God, Jessica, we are in the hands of a fucking psychopathic creature, you should have told us! "Dean said.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I was scared ... but I never wanted you ended killed ..." Jessica said, still crying.

"Okay, time to feel the sieves, Jessica ... .We coming from you, okay? You are no longer alone, but surely arrive before our parents ... you'll see, will protect you ... where are your, meanwhile? "Dean asked.

"I'm at my aunt and uncle for the weekend ... they do not know anything ... how do I tell him? I can not ... "Jessica continued, still she crying.

"You'll have to find a way, you have to do it, Jesse, they must know that their daughter is in danger. Listen, we're coming. Do not worry, you'll see that nothing will happen ... "Sam said.

 

Jessica sobbed again. "Yes, but ... I was going to visit you at the hospital, Sam ... and I saw it !!"

"You saw what?" Asked Dean who vaguely remembered having crossed Jessica them, but could not remember what kind of delusions had pulled up.

"THE DEATH! I saw ... I was afraid it was for Sam them, but she stopped and looked at me threateningly ... "

"Hell, it's true! Now I remember ... we crossed, Jessica! I remember you told me just like that ... and I have not given you listening ... .forgive me ... "Dean said.

"Never mind ... you were worried about Sam ... I really admire your relationship ..."

"Jesse ..." Sam began, looking uncomfortable.

"Do not worry, Sam ... I know, I know that since joining Dean, I ... I never could compete ... .avrei wanted to live up to such a bond ... but I failed ..."

"Jesse, do not say that ..." Sam said, feeling a little 'guilty.

"I loved you, Sam ... I wanted you to look at me with the same eyes with which you look at Dean ... but no matter, really ... I do not have it with you..e in a way i understand it ..i would do all for my brother ... "

"Jesse ..." Sam said, now crying a little. Dean noticed it and put a hand on the legs to comfort him.

"I'm waiting," concluded Jessica, putting down the phone.


	52. Hellfire

Dean and Sam had rushed to the home of Jessica, alarmed because the latter did not respond to phone, but even before he reached his home, Castiel did them a call:

"Do not go near for any reason in the world to the home of Jessica! I will take care of it you're stay out !! "said an alarmed Castiel, but Sam and Dean are still scared more after this phone call and had no intention to stay out.

They arrived in front of the house and saw her on fire.

"No ... .Jessica!" Said Sam, seeing the fire.

"SAM! SAM! "Called Dean, running after him, following him inside the burning house.  
   
 

The flames and the smoke had almost invaded the entire room, and Dean was worried, because he was losing sight of Sam.

"Sam, wait, please!" he said.

"It is my fault .... Dean ... This is all my fault ... if he dies, I will not forgive me ever ..." Sam said, choking smoke.

"Sam, for God's sake, stop!" Cried Dean, is frightened by his words, both the smoke and flames.

At one point, the wooden beams fell from the ceiling and divided the two brothers.

"Dean !!!" yelled Sam in tears.

"SAM!" He shouted.  
 

Sam heard the faint cries coming from a nearby room.

"Dean, I'm sorry, please, but I can not abandon her," Sam said, crying against the pieces of wood. He did not want to leave Dean, but he could not even let Jessica will died.

"Sam, Saaaam!" Shouted Dean, desperate, pounding his fists against the wood pieces and making out blood.  
 

Desperate, Dean managed to squeeze through the rafters, with difficulty and not without pain. The wooden rubbing against her skin, tearing and leaving scratches that burned him.

The pain was indescribable but the thought of not being able to see again Sam ... the thought that perhaps a few minutes they would be dead in the damn house.

"SAAAAAAM, JESSICAAAAAA" yelled Dean.

"Dean ..." Sam sobbed softly.  
 

Dean ran headlong into the room from which came the groans seemed to Sam ... the door was open.

"Saaaaam" he shouted again. It was almost across the throat obstructed by smoke.

Sam was crouched on the floor and looked at Dean, crying.

Dean with the energy of despair, he went into the flames. the clothe will burned and was certain to have a burn type of third or fourth degree ... and he knew that probably would never come out alive from there, but he did not care.

He could not abandon his brother. Leave him alone in that hell.  
 

Sam cried harder when he saw Dean arrive.

"You should not have come ..." he said, her eyes swollen with tears.

Dean threw the sweater, already burnt and smoky, and remain in T-shirt, just not to poison or hurt Sam, and while he took his face in his hands:

"What you say? I could never leave you ... you found her? You have been found Jessica? "She asked.

Sam sobbed louder, pointing to a body on the bed, motionless, already covered by the flames.

"Dean, I could not! I could not save her! "Sam said.

"... Is ...You are sure that?" Dean began, but then the big boys of the beam completely covered the body, and Dean did raise Sam force, so that they could escape.

 

All around the house was collapsing, and Sam said, "Do not we'll never ... Dean ... I do not see anything"

Dean suddenly slipped and fell, banging his head against the door.

"No! Dean !! "yelled Sam, coming back.

"No, Sam ... please ... run ... run ..."

"I will not leave you ... we will come out together, Dean, I beg you, get up," Sam said, crying.

"Sam ... I can not ... makes me ... bad dappertutto..ho rubbed against the wooden beams to reach you ... ..."

"Thing? How ?? "Sam asked incredulously, looking at the cuts, trying to focus through tears.

"The thought of having to achieve gave me the strength to move and keep running ... but now I do not take it anymore ... forgive me ..." Dean said, while Sam made another effort to bring it up in weight.

"Sam, you have to go out, please ... your life must not end here, not in this hell ... you have eighteen ...." Dean said again, while Sam sobbed over him.

"My life is just where you are you ..." he said with eyes full of tears, and then hugged him.

Dean sighed resigned and moved in front of the words of Sam, returning the embrace. He still felt guilty and wanted to still that Sam ran away, but part of him knew that what he had said Sam was absolute truth. He, too, felt the same way.  
 

The flames began to surround them, preventing them permanently every escape route ... but when it seemed that the brothers were now resigned to death, a figure appeared in front of them.  
 

"I told you to stay out of it!" Said Castiel angry.

He took them in his arms, and Sam and Dean realized that what at first exchanged views for Castiel, was actually their father, but there was something strange ...

When he took them, Dean muttered: "Dad ..." Sam instead seemed struggle to remain conscious, and her eyes were closed.  
 

He was comforting feeling to take in the arms of his father, along with Sam, as if they were still two small children. Li was holding just like Dean had always dreamed of and wanted him to do ...

But there was something strange in that vision, but Dean did not have time to wonder what that disappeared all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no particular experience in the fire, so it was hard to write this thing, I still hope to have it done right xd
> 
> the scene of Dean covered with scratches to get Sam and Sam scene that does not want to go without Dean, reveal a profound message of love towards la'ltro ... was that I wanted to convey :)


	53. Mary heart

Dean and Sam were sleeping in the bed of John, in his room.  
Huddled one against the other.

  
Sam was the first to wake up and when he saw Dean at his side, his lip trembled.

  
Waved a hand on his neck, as if to make sure that even breathing, and when he saw that it was so, dropped his head on his neck. He felt tears in his eyes in relief.  
"Sammy, you're a crybaby, do you know?"  Dean said.

 

  
Sam looked at him. Dean smiled and exchanged a tender kiss on the lips.  
"I was afraid losing you" Sam said.

  
"And I'm was afraid to lose you," Dean said.

  
"And there you have gone both very close," said Castiel, on the threshold.  
"Cas" murmured the two chorused.

  
"I thought that the proximity would be good for you, that's why I put you here." He said, pointing to the Latvian.  
The brothers smiled at him thankful of that concern. Sometimes Castiel was just an angel.

  
"Cas, where is our father? He saved us .... "Dean said.

  
Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean ... I have saved you ..."  
"But I have seen ..."

  
"Me too ..." interjected Sam.

  
"You have only seen the body of John. I had to ask him to lend it long enough to get you out of there ... I would not have ever done otherwise ... "  
"What? But but but he ... "Dean stammered.

  
"He's fine, do not worry ... then of course Did I returned," she smiled.

  
"We did not think that you could move you to other people's bodies ..." Sam said.

  
"I'm half angel ... so I can ... although the ideal is not to leave my body for too long ... they are always half umano..e there is a danger that if my soul remains too much out of her body, then no longer able to return ... a little 'what happens to souls when humans are sleeping, who go around on the astral world ... "

  
"Astral world?" They asked in chorus Dean and Sam.  
"It ... er ... long storia..ne paleremo when we have time"

  
"But a body can accommodate two souls?" He asked incredulously Dean, continuing to think over what had happened.

  
"Mmmm, in theory, not in practice could do it, but it is dangerous ... the person could fall apart ... .I can do it because being half angel, my soul is half composed of grace ... and therefore lighter ... but let's talk about things important, okay? "

  
"Jessica" they chorused Sam and Dean, and the reality of what had happened, he fell into them like a punch in the stomach.

  
"Jessica is not the only victim of the fire, unfortunately, guys ..." he informed them sad, and Dean and Sam looked at him aghast.

 

*

Dean, Sam and Castiel had rushed to the hospital, just Castiel had informed them that during the fire, John and Mary were them to Jessica's house.

Castiel stepped in to take them out of there immediately, succeeding John miraculously heal, but unfortunately for Mary could not do anything.

There was something that prevented her to heal from his touch, and now she was in the hospital for severe burns.  
   
   
 

  
Dean and Sam reached the Mary room. his father when he saw them, he ran to meet them and hugged them.

"I have no words to thank you for everything you have done for my boys, Castiel" said John.

"They are my friends ... I love them very well. I'm sorry I can not be of help also for she "Castiel said, pointing to Mary to bed. He had the suffering face, a little flushed, but immune from sunburn, but they did not spare her arms.

"Mamma," said the children, going to her.

He leaned on his chest, and she stroked their hair.

"Mom you'll be fine, you'll see ... it's a promise," Sam said.

Mary smiled sadly.

"Daddy, why do not you shoot? Why can not heal it, Cas? "Dean asked, anxious.

"I do not know, Dean ... I think has something to do with the fact that her heart is off because captive by Alistair ... the block that prevented her from dying, paradoxically now prevents it from magically heal ... at least." Said Castiel sad .

" **But is not possible**!" Aloud John said.

"Sorry," said Castiel desolate.  
   
   
   
   
 

*

That night, Castiel, Dean, Sam and John went from yarn Alistair home. John did not want the children to follow him, after they had risked death, but Dean and Sam could not let him go alone, so it was also Castiel, promising that it would cover all three of the shoulders.

When they were in front of his house, he was undecided for a moment. Knocking seemed a joke, but if they broke down the door, the neighbors might call the police ....

It was quite a dilemma ....

"Are you searching for me?" He asked gently Alistair, looking out the window.

John found it difficult to remain detached, and roared: "We need to talk"

"I'm sure. Of the many things I suppose, I recommend only not make rash moves. "He said, gesturing with his hands to his body.

When Alistair pulled away to open the door, Castiel said excitedly:

"The demons possess the bodies, that's what you mean. The poor man who owns is not to blame ... if you kill him, you will not do harm to Alistair ... "

"Well, an exorcism will be more than enough for ..." Sam began, but was interrupted by Alistair, who said:

"Ah-ah ... it's not nice to talk about wanting to exorcise someone, when it invites you into his home"

"We play cards on the table, then," John said, advancing. **"you began to give me the heart of my wife, if you do not want me to plant this bullet in the brain.** **We'll see if with such a thing you survive, eh? "**

"That beard, how boring ... I thought you had something original in Serbian, but no, the heart of Mary, that banality, really!"

" **It risks of dying, because of you, son of a bitch**!" Shouted John.

Now Alistair looked surprised. "As you said? Mary ?? "

"Everything about your cute arson, where he also killed a my friend!" Sam said angrily.

"I have nothing to do with that"

"Really ??" he asked John, ironic, treading more the trigger.

"Jessica has made a deal with me ... could no longer evade the pact ... would live if underlay his promessa..non did, and there were consequences ... a kind of penance. It was not me, "he said quietly.

"Liar," growled John.

"I do not care what you think, I want to know what the fuck does Mary!"

" **She** was there to protect Jessica!" Dean said,  also angry .

 

It seemed that now Alistair was running his head.

"How ... how are she?" Alistair asked.

"He's going to die, son of a bitch! All because the heart that you removed! "Growled yet John.

Alistair turned pale, and looked at Castiel. "You are an angel ... you can not save it?"

"H-how do you know ??" he asked in astonishment Castiel.

"I know! I must rifarti the question? "

"I can not!" Castiel said. "Obviously what you did to her heart that day, also he blocked access to the white magic. I can not heal her! "

"But ... you will recover, no?"

Castiel sighed and said nothing.

John was about to lose patience.

"Do you choose to give us his heart now? Or maybe you'd prefer that We will ship inside the hell with an exorcism "He asked John, while Dean showed at Alistair a thick sheet of parchment.  
 

"You have so hurry to say her goodbye?" Alistair asked.

"What the fuck are you saying ??" asked John.

"What I did to his heart to keep it alive, blocked or frozen, whichever you prefer, cancer ... did like frozen ... not destroyed ... and now if I remove that block ... the cancer will strike, and indeed it will spread more quickly, killing her, since it's been frozen for so long ... "

"You lie ... you're lying !!" yelled Sam.

"You told me to give you the heart of your wife, but your wife has it already my heart ... I did not tell him taken away ... I just took away the death ... and now would like to give it back?" Alistair asked, referring to John.

"Alistair, if it does not heal ... the block that has the heart, however, would also prevent him from ... .of not die?" Castiel asked, astonished.

"Yes ..." said Alistair. He looked desolate and sad.

Now everyone seemed bitter and heartbroken.

"Go back to her and you stay instead of wasting time with me." It was the laconic reply Alistair before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 


	54. You have five minutes .... use it to say her goodbye ..

  
Dean, Sam and John had returned to the hospital to Mary.

  
they were always close, the next two weeks, and its status was never changed. The doctor could not give an explanation.

  
"I do not understand ... is not dying, but not ... she is not even taking. The body of his wife seems unable to fight back, but does not give in ... forgive me if I'm so brutal, Mr. Winchester, but ... it's as if his wife's body was ... frozen ... "

  
"Is it possible that you can not do anything for these burns?"

  
"No, I'm sorry ... we're trying, but it seems unable to react ... they have said you .."

  
Those words were a blow to the soul for poor John.

  
He remained with his wife as little as possible, because he could not stand to see her like that, whereas Dean and Sam remained there more, and obviously crying.  
"You rimetterai mom, you'll see ... you have to heal ..." Sam told him, holding his hands.

  
"Now that our family has found itself, we can not lose you again ..." Dean said.

  
Mary could not even answer.

It was two weeks long. Alistair was gone and there was no sign of him at his home, but Dean and Sam decided to go anyway from him.

They left him a note under the door:

If you care a little 'our mother, please, do not let them still suffer needlessly ... even if it means to say goodbye ...

And then they left.

Just turned the corner, Alistair emerged from the shadows, and picked up the ticket.  
   
Dean and Sam imagined by the reaction of Alistair that day he spoke of Mary's condition, which was to keep her. Maybe it was even in love.  
   
   
   
   
*

The next evening, while John was out doing something, and Dean and Sam were left alone with Mary, Alistair appeared in person in the room of Mary.

Dean and Sam jumped.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? "Asked Dean.

"You have looked me, remember?" Alistair asked. He was very pale.

"If you want to fight, we have no energy at the moment ..." the Dean said.

"I did not come here for you, but for you." Alistair said, pointing.  
   
"Guys ..." he muttered Mary, realizing Alistair.

"Mom ... forgive us ..." they chorused the two boys, holding his hand.

"It's all right, little children, it's all right ... I am aware of my condition ..."

In recent weeks there had been much talk.  
   
"I'm sorry, Mary ... I never wanted to we came to this." The Alistair said, and it looked really sorry.

"No ... I thought so too ... but I was afraid ..." she said.

"I did not want to hurt you. I really wanted to you ... "

"I know ..." was the plaintive cry of Mary.

Alistair started to breathe a big sigh and then came up again.

"I will not make you suffer more than necessary ... but you also know that there is another solution"

"I know ... I ... I ask you just one more thing ... do not ... do not do harm to my children, I beg you ..."

Alistair took a big sigh this time. "I ... agree, disagree. "

Before laying a hand on Mary's chest, he said, trembling:

"Forgive me, Mary. I loved you ... I still love you ... "

"Make ... fast ..." said Mary.

Alistair put decisive and frustrated a hand on his chest.  
 

It gave off a flash of blinding white light, and Dean tightened his grip on Sam, weeping, on his chest. The he hid his face with his arm and said: "Do not look, Sammy."  
 

The whole thing lasted two or three minutes, then the light faded.

Mary gave a gasp and tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Thanks," sai at Alistair. He looked at her only a second, then turned around, hiding his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked Dean fatigue.

Alistair turned. Leaders who were still enemies.

"You have just five minutes with your mother. Use them to say goodbye .... "  
   
Goodbye, Mary ... Alistair thought, as he left, and disappeared, just inside the door.  
   
   
Dean and Sam were crying on his chest, uncontrollable, invoking forgiveness.

Mary said to them, "schhhh, stop crying, children ... you will not l ?? I never said, but I have always considered my children, even if you are big now ... I apologize for having been a woman cold-hearted , I wanted things to turn out differently ... I wanted to fill you with love, but I failed ... I could not ... "

"Mom, Mom ... I'm a horrible son, forgive me ..."

"Shut up, Sam ... I am it ..."

Dean and Sam, weeping, were interrupted by Mary.

"No, no no, you are my beloved angels, and I could not wish for the best children, I'm serious, I'm proud of you, and the fact that you are so united ... Dean, your brother is so fragile, always protect it, please.."

"I will, Mom ... forgive me for my character ... I never wanted to take it away ..." Dean said.

"Mary !!" said the father. He was scared, and Dean and Sam realized that although he had not seen what he had done Alistair, he realized that Mary was different now, and he also realized that the end had come.

"John, my love ... forgive me for abandoning you ..."

"Mary," he said, hugging her.

"Forgive me for what I did to you. I've always just tried to protect the family, and instead I divided ... "

"You did your best. Oh, Mary ... I felt so lost without you ... you do not know ... "

"I wanted to tell you that you did a great job with the kids, I'm proud of you"

You do not know how much I loved you and how much I still love you ... "

"John, I love you, forgive me ...."

"There's nothing to forgive, listen to me ...."

But Mary overthrew her eyes back and closed them, and said nothing more.  
   
"Mary. Mary? Maryyyyyyyyyyyyy !!! "

 

 

 

 

*

Meanwhile, Alistair, in his laboratory, he was crying, and shouting, and throwing every ornament, object, and then also every piece of furniture and it came within range, the room and against the floor or window, reducing the room in a great slaughter.

"Sir Alistair, I heard noises from upstairs ... but what ..." said a secretary, entering the room and seeing as it was reduced.

"Clean up this mess, Miss Comby." Alistair said, still breathing heavily, but about to calm down, and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the death of Mary and for the short chapter XD  
> Unfortunately the death of Mary was already budgeted ... I had in mind another version in which she would have died anyway, and I preferred this ... I'm sorry, but from the beginning it was decided that he should die, and I did not know what other plans have for her ... unfortunately Dean and Sam will start a journey that will always turn away more by his parents and had to have a jolt!
> 
> With this chapter I created a new ship ?? Mary / Alistair ??? <3
> 
> hahahh I must say that remind me Severeus / Lily Potter xD although I admit that those two (Lily / Severeus) no one can overcome them <333


	55. Escape from John and secret loves

Dean and Sam had returned to the home of Mary, with John, but the situation was not the best ... in fact, it was a real tragedy. John was shaken by the death of Mary and chose to blame the children.

"How did you permission to call Alistair without consulting me ????"

"Dad ... please ..." Dean began.

"YOU ALWAYS should have told me! You sold my wife and mother to the demon that has ruined us the whole life and has destroyed our family! What have I got wrong with you ??? "

"We are suffering too!" Dean shouted in tears.

"Dad, please ... do not be mad at us ... us mother was a goner ... there was nothing we could do ... we could not leave that still suffer" cried Sam.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW! THIS IS NOT KNOW! We could still do something, we could save her !! "John said, stubborn.

"Dad, we could not do anything !!" continued Sam.

"If we did not have to protect your friend, we would have never gone into that house and all this would never have happened, it's your fault!" Said John against the younger son, who was shocked.

"Do not you dare blame Sam for this story ... do not you dare ..." Dean threatened him, furious.

"Why else do you do?" Asked John.

"If you must know, growing up in this damn family is the worst thing that ever happened to me, and NOTHING, nothing nice I've ever had from this family, EXCEPT SAM !!" yelled Dean.

The slap came on time, on the cheek of Dean, as well as the shock on Sam's face.

Dean felt he deserved that slap. He was also put in his feelings for Sam in the outburst. He did not think John had understood, but he knew that he deserved that slap, in a sense, by his father.

The reaction of Sam arrived on time. Dean had fallen to the ground and Sam muttered: "No!" And immediately knelt to embrace him, crying too.

Just John, appalled by what he had done, he started to get closer, Sam reacted, pushing him with an angry snap.

"I hate you! I hate you! "She said.  
   
John stood there, motionless, serious, and then after a few moments left.

 

 

 

 

*

_God, why did I react that way? Because I treated them so ... but I was so exasperated ... and they ... mi..mi make things so difficult ... do not listen to me ... I can not handle them ... .Mary ... Mary ... why did you leave? No riesco..non I succeed alone ... Mary ... why have you forsaken me? Why did you leave me alone?_

These were the thoughts of John, while walking on the street.

 

  
   
   
   
*

Dean and Sam had already done a long way with the impala Dean, Castiel discover they can tinker with his magic, as the mechanic would take four times as long.

It was something that had proved very useful, because otherwise we could not get away from John, from everything ... because Castiel had taken up the villa of the owners car.

When they left in a hurry that day from the villa, to go and help Jessica, they realized too late that he had forgotten the tape recorded with their secret lovers brothers confessions, in the tent, and had asked Castiel to control and hide it ... indeed, to throw it away or delete it, then there was the death of Mary, and had not asked for more had happened to tape.

But now it did not matter ... nothing mattered except the fact that their father hated them and they had to put miles and miles away from him as soon as possible and go now to find Alistair.

 

*

When John came home and not have found his children, he tried to call them to mobile but they were unreachable. Immediately he called Castiel.

But when Castiel came, he took her with John.

"I can not believe that you made it go away!" She said, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... I was so desperate ... Mary is gone, and I ... .help me to find them, please."

"All right, all right ... but you'd better stay here ... if you come with me I do not think that will be very keen to dialogue!"  
   
   
   
   
   
*

Castiel walked into a department store, dark and dirty.

"Crowley! Let me see you! It's quite dark here! "

Crowley emerged from the shadows with a torch in his hand.

"You have made to escape them under your nose." He said.

"I'll find them ... they are my friends.. i not want that end up getting hurt." He said.

"My Cas..so kind and considerate," he said, stroking his hair.

Castiel was going to bring his lips to those of Crowley, but he stopped him.

"Ah-ah ... do not make me pass for one who has dealings with the kids." Reprimanded Crowley.

Castiel rolled his eyes and with an index rotamento and thumb, its shape changed.

Now it seemed the same, but bigger.

"That's better?" He asked.

"Much better." Grinned Crowley, and they kissed.

  
   
   
   
   
   
 *

Dean and Sam meanwhile, had stopped at a motel, after traveling for several hours.

They were exhausted. Dean wanted to go to bed right away, but Sam had other intentions. Get in the bed of Dean, and salts astride.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you to make love, Dean ... please .."

"You have never prayed ... so far ... that's up, baby?"

"Please ... help me ... at forget ... all this horror ... please ... please ..." Sam told him, trying to take his shirt off.

"Sam, no!"

"Yes, please, please ..." continued Sam, stubborn, trying to unbutton his jeans.

"Sam, I said no!" She said, holding her wrists.

"I want," he said, taking into tears.

"I think that this reaction is a demonstration of how bad you are, and that monster would I be if approfittassi of my younger brother just when it is most vulnerable?" he asked, holding a hand over his face.

Sam let out another sob.

"Come, come here, baby. You sleep, embraced at me. "he told him, letting him rest his head on his chest and hugging him.

then gave kisses on the head, and Sam sighed, stroking his chest with his forefinger.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you ...". a little whisper, that did not escape the ear of Dean.

"I more, and nothing will take me away from you, no matter what happens ... you and me Sammy, you and me against the world ..." Dean reciprocated with these phrases and many others, whispered in the ear of Sammy, who had as the power to calm him, like it was a sweet and slow lullaby.


	56. Bizarre murders

"I love this thing ..." said Sam, in the car, while Dean was driving the Impala, in the dark of night.

"What? "He asked Dean

"This," Sam said, spreading his arms to show the way before them. "Only the two of us ... and the world ...."

"Little brother, we're not going for a vacation ... we're going to catch that bastard Alistair and make him pay dear ... indeed, it is a risk for you to come with me ..." Dean insisted.

"Is our battle, Dean ... we are the descendants of Cain and Abel, remember? It is our battle and no one else ... do not try to leave me out. "Sam said.

Dean laughed and ruffled his hair. "All right, it means that if something happens you, l wil have to make an extermination of a lot 'of those sons of bitches of demons."

Sam laughed in turn. "What do you think you can do without me? Certainly not find them, "said Sam passing him a newspaper.

"I do not see in the dark, Sam." said Dean

"Okay ..." said Sam, turning the little light of the machine. "Nothing I do not know anyway ... is the article that we already read, that there have been killings of suspects by the parties of Nebraska ... normal people and respectable, classical pieces of bread that would not hurt a fly, and suddenly become the killing machines ... "

"Tell me again the common element" Dean said.

"They are two. The first is that people who have killed, they are all people who tormented them and made life a living hell ... they all have motives, and appears to be the despair, and the persecution that they suffered ... the second common element: a strange statuette two faces, but ... a horrible and strange statue with two faces "reeled off Sam.

  
"Sam ... I think we're doing a mistake..we should follow Alastair"

  
"It's what we're doing ... that son of a bitch is there that teaches those damned of autogenous training courses that would convince me to attend" Sam said.  
"One more reason not to go there"

  
"But ... you're schizophrenic? You just said that we have to hunt him down! "

  
"And I still think so, but if they really kept us so much to convince you to attend those damn courses, maybe you should stay away ... going we would do them just his game!"  
"People have died, Dean, and we must be certain that Alistair has nothing to do something!"

  
"And even if it had to do, we would have the opportunity to save lives, right?"

  
"That's right, brother. I love you. "Sam said, leaning his head on his shoulder.

  
"I love you so much too, Sammy."

 

*

"You're kidding, are not you?" They asked the brothers in chorus.

""No joke ... .quella poor woman was found dead on the doorstep, the murderess has struck with six stab wounds ... no theft, we think of revenge, and the fact that many witnesses swear to have her seen discussed heatedly with colleague Jo Harvelle few hours before his death, certainly does not help in his favor ... "said the police inspector.

  
"No, we meant to say ... the suspected ... Jo..la conosciamo..non would hurt a fly ..." Dean said.

"Yeah, well ... they all say so ... the killers are always the most unexpected, right? However you can talk to her, if you want ... the girl is not under arrest ... he only held for questioning, "said the inspector.

"Thank you, Inspector" greeted him Sam and Dean getting up from chairs.

"Repeat back yet because I'm telling private investigations of first degree murder, to kids who have the age of my son." He said the inspector.

Dean stopped and said: "Because she does not want to talk again on the phone with that old drunk Bobby Singer" Dean said.

"Singer! Bah ... I give you a hand two or three times during an investigation and it is believed an agent chosen to Scotland Yard ... perilous his arrogance leads him to send kids ... I owed him a favor ... but you spin straight home and do not never to see again. "he said, and Sam and Dean went away, grinning.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Bobby was very kind to help us and vouch for us," Sam said.

"Very useful its thousands of phones with which pretends to the FBI ... one of these days might come in handy," Dean said, laughing.

"This is no time to laugh, Dean ... well, it's them." Sam said, pointing to Ash and Jo.  
   
   
Just Ash and Jo saw them, embraced them.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"I did not kill she," said Jo at Sam and Dean.

"We believe you," said Sam and Dean.

They were at the home of Jo and Ash ... were happy to see them, although obviously hoping not to have to do it in such tragic circumstances.

"It is not enough ... I ... I feel guilty ... last night I dreamed last night to kill her and she died." Jo said, holding his head in his hands.

Dean and Sam turned at Ash a questioning look and he promptly defended it:

"I assure you that Jo was with me all night ... did not kill nobody ... Edie O'Connell was a real harpy ... many were not endure"

"Why did you fight with her, Jo?" Sam asked.

"I work ... I recommend a new commercial for the kids ... but that witch she put a spoke in the wheels ... she said that my approach was too soft ... has humiliated me in front of everyone in the pub ... and I unable to react ... me have always told everyone that i am not very competitive, "said Jo, hiding her face in her hands and wept.

"You are certainly joking ... Tell him yourself, Ash ... remind her what you did for us, not so long ago, helping to fight the horde of zombies living ... you were very combative, at that!" Dean said.

"I want to be more combative, not only against the hunt for zombies, which are nothing but dead bodies ... and can not get in trouble ... I'm good at hunting the monsters, but if I ... if I have to stand up to someone more asshole of a demon, I can not do it ... "

"Stop demolish so, Jo ... is not you ... the old Jo would not do it," Sam said.

"The old Jo no longer exists since he decided to start the mess of courses of Professor Alistair" Ash said.

"Which course ??" asked Dean rubbed his eyes, while Sam stared a little statue on the cabinet in the living room.

"Here, read here." Ash said, annoyed, showing him a newspaper and looking poorly Jo.

Dean read:

**"DOOR TO LIGHT YOUR TRUE I, WITH DISEMPATIA! CHANGE IN YOUR LIFE BETTER WITH REVOLUTIONARY METHOD OF PROFESSOR ALASTAIR!**

**CONTACT US TO 09407- 43588666 "**  
   
"Piece of ..." Dean said.

"Do you know him ??" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately it is a very dangerous man, who is doing harm to our family ... it's a demon!" Said Sam, angry.

"When you say demon, you mean ..." Jo said.

"Demon, yes! Sorry ... we found out later, long after you left and did not think that Jo ... "

"My God, and I attended his classes ..." he waved Jo, but Ash held her.

"Honey, calm down"

"NO! What did I? He turned me it into a killer! I will kill it !!! "cried Jo.

"Ash, keep it." The Dean said, and then turned to Jo.

"I want to listen us ... there is no evidence that you are a killer, but it is clear now that the crime of this night is closely linked to these courses." Dean said.

"More than you imagine," said Sam, showing the statue.

"But that's ..." Dean said.

"A souvenir ..." Jo said.

"The statue that was found near the previous victims. The common element! "Sam said.  
 

Ash and Jo had looked questioningly.

"Good heavens, you have not read the newspapers at this time ?? Many people are died !! "Sam said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I was busy worrying about my girlfriend, ok?"

"Well, you do well ... maybe not yet become a killer, but she would be soon!" Sam said.

"Calm down now, Sam ... we do not yet have evidence that Alistair had something to do with these murders," Dean said.

"Thing??? You defend him? After everything he's done ??? "Sam said, exasperated.

"Dean because Sam is so?" Ash asked.

"Is upset by the death of our mother." Dean said.

"Mary is dead ???" Ash asked, shocked.

Jo seemed shocked in the same way.

"Certainly, this while your girlfriend was playing learn any to stand up to the people !!!" said Sam frustrated and in tears.

"SAM! SAM !!" Dean yelled, chasing him.

"Sorry," he said, casting one last glance of apology to Jo and Ash.

 

 

"Sam! Sam, stop, please! "Said Dean, as Sam was leaning against the door the car.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for undervaluing what you were still shocked by his death, forgive me!" Dean said, shaking him and shaking his shoulders.

Sam replied, his eyes filled with tears: "You do not understand, it's not tue? I hated them. I hated our parents, and I hated our mother, because I knew that if he found out of our love, would take me away from you! "

"Oh, Sam ..."

"And I hated her for that ... because I knew that she would never understand ... and I could not tell her before she died, that I loved her ..."

"Sammy," Dean said again, hugging him tight.

"She's gone convinced that i loathed her, Dean ..." Sam said.

"Enough, Sam ... just ... do not you ... You heard his last words. .. Were of love for us ... stop torment youself, my brother ... .enough ..."

"Maybe ... these courses are not so bad after all ... if you do not suffer more by this ..." Sam said, showing the statue he had stolen from the home of Jo and Ash.

"It is not so ..." Dean said. He took the statue from his hands and threw it in the dumpster.

"What have you done? We would have to study it, "Sam said.

"It's just a statue, Sam ... and then if it's really something to people, it is best not to touch it too ... and then we did not really need to study things from a distance ... now we do a nice sleep and then tomorrow we're going to talk to that son of a bitch.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, everything is getting really messed up ... and I think it looks more since the return of Ash and Jo was a last minute decision .... I'm basically using these poor boys for weft hahahh requirements it must be why seem them a little disoriented, poor xd
> 
> hello hello XD
> 
> Ah, the course Alistair talked about in the first few chapters ... Sam speaks with Ruby, and then the same Sam has a discussion with Mary for this, if you remember XD
> 
> Alistair's course is inspired by a story of a comic Dylan Dog - the law of the jungle


	57. What happened?

It was the day of reckoning and Dean and Sam had barely slept last night, because of the anxiety in having to meet with Alistair.

"I feel that we're doing a errore..è a demone..non we can kill him ... could let us out," Dean said.

"We can always exorcise it ... we can not hold back now." Said Sam, while the two were now entering the palace.

"Next." A voice said. The voice of Alistair.

"Dean. Sam. "He greeted him.

"You do not seem surprised to see us." Dean said.

"You think you have to deal with a kid? I knew that you had arrived in the city ... in fact, I've been waiting for. "He said.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"Well, after what happened ... I imagined that I would be reviewed," he said, spreading his arms. "I can not say I'm sorry. It will not be new the fact that I wanted to Sammy in my classes, "said Alistair.

"Do not call him so! Anyway, forget it. "Dean said.

"What did you do then here?" Snorted Alistair.

"We came to tell you that we were not able to tell you in these settimane..e that is: never try to put most of the radios in my car !!!" Dean said in exasperation.

"Do not try never to do harm to our friends!" Sam said.

"And let alone Jo Harvelle. It is our dearest friend! "Continued Dean.

"You know..you moved me, guys ... I mean ... come here, unarmed, without a weapon that can defeat me, completely defenseless, and you dare threaten me as well and impart orders ... everything is so terribly fun, since it does not you have no power, "he said Alistair rising.

"No power, you say? Even send you back to hell from which you come from? "Sam asked, brandishing a piece of paper.

Alistair blanch. "I would not, if I were you ... the guys below are waiting for their teacher and if they not see me, or rather, they will see the body of this man to the ground, dying ... you'll have to give many explanations," he said, taking a paperweight from desk and pointing it at her throat.

"How long you keep the poor man prisoner to your mercy? You're nothing but a parassita..e maybe it's already dead! "Dean said.

"I wonder ... why not try it, Dean?" he challenged Alistair.

Sam interjected: "Dean ... we did not come here to fight ... we came for answers" Sam reminded him.

"Okay ... what they have to do your goddamn courses with crimes that have happened lately in these parts?" Dean asked.

"Nothing ... or maybe more ... who knows ... you should frequent them..dicono that there is nothing that is better understood, that try." Said Alistair, malicious smile.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

"Was the complete success of failure!" Dean said, as he descended the steps of the building, back on the road.

"Not necessarily ... we return ... we need to understand something about those damned courses." Said Sam.

"And why we did not go directly to today?" Dean asked.

"Why did he call Castiel! Apparently it is at our motel, right now! "

"Together with Anna ... but what do they want? We left for left in peace! "Said Dean annoyed.

"Maybe they want to help us ... or maybe they are coming more trouble." Sam said, getting in the car.  
   
   
   
   
   
When they returned to the motel, they saw Castiel who greeted them embracing, and Anna with a black eye.

"Anna! What the hell happened to you ?? "asked Dean and Sam upset.

"Charlie was!" Said Castiel sad.

"Charlie ??? Would not hurt a fly! "Dean said.

"Do you think I invented?" Asked Anna angry

"Calm ... Dean and Sam need some answers ... they are right," said Castiel.

"Okay ... we found out who took your tape!" Anna said.

"Taken? Get it? "Repeated the dismayed brothers.

"Castiel! You did not tell us that he had been taken, "said Dean horrified.

"You also not have asked me if I had found ... we all had the most urgent things to think about" it Castiel defenses.

*A bit 'weak * thought Anna, and Sam and Dean seemed to feel the same way.

"Do not you think we should know ????" is altered.

"Okay ... okay, all right, we were wrong ... but here we are not the bad guys, right?" Castiel said.

"I caught Charlie pulling him out of his bag ... I never thought that she herself of all ... you can not understand how I feel ... never think that the person you love, would be able to ..."

"How do you know it was just that tape ??" interrupted Dean.

"Because when I tried to ask her questions, she attacked me ... made me run into the closet door and disappeared," she said irritated Anna.

"Powerful to be able to knock out an angel," said Dean.

"I'm trying to help !!!!! I could give a damn but ... "

"You want to give you calm down everybody? And you Anna, how can you blame them, after all they are going through? "Chided Castiel.

"Now it would be my fault? Nobody thinks about what I'm going through ?? Charlie is my girl !! "Anna said.

"Why do not we talk about the most important steps now? Have you had heard from Charlie? Have you managed to trace her cell phone? Perhaps it is not against us ... it's just upset, and if we talk ... maybe ... "Sam tried.

"For God's sake, Sam, has stolen the tape !! You know what I mean ??? "cried Anna.

"I understand ... I do not understand however because his girlfriend is the first to condemn it without appeal, unlike his friends!" Sam said quietly.

"What would you suggest ??" she asked Anna, going towards close.

Dean parried himself immediately in front of Sam and Castiel held her back.

"I think you should bring your sister out of here, Castiel ... do not hold up well the anger and neither" cold Dean said.

"All right ... but when you will be gone, remember that we have to track down Charlie ... and so we have to work together," said Castiel, bringing her out.

"Sure." Dean said cold, closing the door.  
 

"We just needed this." Dean said, sitting down on the bed, and buried his face in his hands.

Sam was sad in the same way. Both could not believe that Charlie could do them a thing similar.


	58. Betrayed trust

Castiel and Anna wanted to leave at once in search of Charlie, but Dean and Sam refused. They did not have a track in which to search, and that day also had an interview with one of the murderers of which were investigating.  
   
   
 _"Look, look who it is ... that soft approach"_

_"Edie, please, keep your voice down!"_

_"Come on, Jo ... I'm not crying, I'm talking in a normal tone of voice ... and then what harm is there to talk about the fact that you wanted to manage all by herself a contract with PG Electronics? Mica does not reveal a secret if I say that your project almost cost studying a contract from two hundred thousand pounds! "_

_"Edie, please!"_

_"You do not present me to your friend, Jo? The disappointment is all mine, edie! I'm Ash, the boyfriend of Jo, and that rectangular thing behind you, is the door! 'Said Ash._

_"And this is a point of passage, cute, and you're blocking," said the bartender, with a tray in hand._

_"Mpf, do not ever put foot in this place, and you rise up from your feet, you idiot !!!" said Edie, bumping a gentleman and so making him spill coffee on his shirt._

_"C-I apologize," said the man, staggering._

_"I'm sorry Reginald, Edie does not have it with you, but with me ..." said Jo, going by Reginald._

_"Quiet, Jo. We all know how it is made ... "_

_Reginald settled back the statuette that he had inside his jacket pocke_ t, before leaving away with a sad and nervous frown. A gesture that Jo did not fail to note.

 

  
 

"Jo is a dear friend, we work in different companies, so I had no way to attend that woman, fortunately, but often met in that bar, where I was going to eat a sandwich for lunch. An extremely unpleasant. "He said the man.

"You've killed her because he made you stain your shirt?" Dean asked the man, in the police station.

"Maybe, I honestly do not remember" the man replied.

"Do not you remember?" Sam asked puzzled.

"If I killed her, and I repeat if, I did it for the fight after the fight."

"What the fight?" Dean asked.

"I was going to get out of a parking lot and I see I get the machine of this woman at full speed. I smashing the hood and instead of apologizing, he begins to scream:

 **"It's your fault, you would not know to distinguish a car from a submarine.** " There was other people around them and many of them laughed. It was very embarrassing, you know. "He said.

"We understand your point of view, but still ... you killed her or not?" Dean asked again.

"I repeat, I do not remember, **but I hope of yes, of course!** " The man said.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"What do you think?" Dean asked, coming out of the police station, with Sam.

"I think it was good to make peace with Ash and Jo ... otherwise they could not tell us of that statuette Jo noticed from Brinskin pocket."

"Do you think it has something to do with the murders? Maybe it's the statue that drives them to kill. "Dean said.

"If we choose to follow closely those courses, we must make sure not to touch it, Dean!"

"Listen, talking about something else ... you have been very nice to apologize to Jo and Ash to that scene yesterday." Dean smiled.

"It was the least I could do ... yet I am ashamed." replied Sam.

"And with Castiel and Anna what about?" Dean asked.

"I do not have the concentration suitable to think about this now, but ... I find that Castiel is worst when he is with her ..."

"On this find me in agreement, but it was Charlie stole the tape." Dean insisted.

"It would put me think ... I still can not believe it ... Dean !!" he shouted Sam, seeing a dark shape in the shadows. It was late afternoon and getting dark.

"Charlie? CHARLIE! "Shouted Dean, pursuing her, immediately imitated by Sam.  
 

  
The chased through the dark alleys and narrow, while Charlie was running at full speed, it wrapped up in a blue cape.

 

  
They were able to easily land you. Charlie had never been a girl very fast.

"And now you tell us why have you betrayed us," said Dean, but Charlie elbowed him on the stomach that he doubled over Dean.

"Charlie, no, do not kill him, we will do anything you want!" Said Castiel, who arrived at that time along with Anna, seeing that he had taken Sam from behind and pointed a sharp blade to his throat.

Charlie sounded frustrated.

" **If I wanted to kill him, I will could bury it now and pierce his throat with this knife**!" Charlie said, and they all shuddered.

"Charlie, think of what you do!" Dean said.

"But I'm not a murderer!" Charlie said, putting something in the pocket of Sam and pushing it forward.  
   
"If you're not a killer, why did you steal the tape of Dean and Sam ??"

Charlie laughed.

"Castiel, Castiel ... you're so engrossed by love for your little sister, so busy fighting the evil monsters to against at does not see that **the monster is her**!"

Castiel, Dean and Sam turned amazed, to Anna.

"I do not want you to get around this liar now?" she asked.

Charlie was crying now. "I will have heard, I have felt that you were speaking of this tape," Charlie said, referring to Castiel and Anna "And then I saw you holding him in her hands and hid it in his safe ... I listened, it was just that tape! I took it, but she saw me, I asked about this **and tried to kill me**! "Charlie said, crying, arm which held the knife, shaking.

"NO! I would never do! "Cried Anna. He seemed sincere.

Everyone turned towards Anna.

"Mind! Mind to save himself! not to believe! "Shouted the other.

All walked to Anna. She stepped back.

"No, what you want to do? Stop! "

 

 

Anna dropped a smoke bomb and the view was interrupted by a fog that sprinkled the view and the view of all.

When Dean, Sam and Castiel could see again, Anna was gone.

"Charlie ... I ... I'm really sorry for that," said Castiel.

"Yes, well continues to apologize ... it's the thing you do best, is not it, **Castiel?** " The Charlie said.

Hush.

"I thought I was your friend, but ... you was hide a bunch of things ... your relationship, the descendants of Cain and Abel ... hunting, angels, demons ... Alistair ..."

"Forgive them, Charlie ... was mia..sono fault it was I who tell them not to say anything ... things are so delicate and I did not know ..."

"You did not know if you could be trusted of me ... well, congratulations, Castiel, you yes that you are really special ... you, you're special ... **to trust the wrong people."**  said Charlie, doing to leave.yes

"Charlie, please, tell us what happened to the tape. It is important "for Castiel said.

Charlie turned again and said bitterly: "See for yourself" and then he left.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

Once at the motel, Sam pulled out the card and the phone that Charlie had put in his pocket.

 **"Listen well as the video I recorded on the phone, and then listen to the voice audio that I recorded. You will find them very interesting. Keep well this phone. I've got another now, the number is ...... (----) "**  
   
Sam pulled out his cell phone and found a video.

Anna was intent on pulling out a tape from his safe. There was no doubt. It was their tape, even judging by the sentences:  
   
"I just wanted to protect you from me ..."

  
"I do not understand ... and then when we slept together that night ... .how I wished that you kiss me when I stepped on your bed ..."  
   
Sam saw again the phone and found the voice audio.

 

  
   
 _"You should not have to see that video, Charlie. You'd just have to stick your nose in my stuff " Anna said._

_"In a way so as not to reveal your dirty secrets?" He asked a sad Charlie._

_"I do not expect that you can understand. Now give me that tape. They do not will never know and this will remain a little secret between us "_

_"NO! I will not be your accomplice in the treachery! "_

_"Do not make me hurt you!" Warned Anna. "If you watched our conversations, and you'll know I'm an angel. You have no hope of getting the better of me "_

_Charlie approached her with a menacing air. "Do not make me ..." he said in awe, but Charlie threw himself against._

_They fought by getting poisonous phrases._

_"What they're doing is a sin, and Sam and Dean have to pay."_

_"I prefer a thousand times to go to hell for a love like that, rather than go to heaven with an angel who sells his friends!" Charlie said._

That phrase shocked Anna and allowed Charlie to her banging my head against the door dell'wardrobe and succeed so to escape.  
   
Sam continued to search on the phone and found a video which apparently became visible only if you had first heard the audio. Probably Charlie had opted for that option for safety reasons, if the phone had gone into the wrong hands.

That girl is a genius. Sam thought.  
   
   
The last video showed Anna in a desolate tavern that was broken tape with blows of kicks, angrily.  
   
Sam turned to Dean and Castiel upset.

"Well, it's a bit 'a shame that an initiative has been destroyed so romantic" Sam said, playing down.

"Is this the time to joke ???" Castiel asked, shocked.  
   
They were interrupted by the noise of the fax in the motel room, he was sending them a photo.

Dean went to see, puzzled.

"Yes, Cas ... talk about serious things ... why do not you explain this ." He told, showing them the photo of Castiel and Crowley kissing.

 

 

On the photo there was an inscription in red:

**Do not trust the enemy, but even more of friends! "Alistair.**

 

 

 

Sam was shocked. This was too much.

"There was none of which we trusted more than the two of you !!!" he shouted.

"Forgive me ... I ... I'm not against you ... Crowley is ...."

**"What? What?  I will not even think about what it is for you! "Dean said angrily.**

"Is a demon, I know, but ...."

"And you bring it to bed! And this stature! We have always believed that you had our age! You lied to us !! "yelled Sam.

"I was your age, but for the Nephilim like me, it's different ... you get to a certain point that your powers give freedom of action, to be able to grow, grow or rejuvenate faster, depending on your needs ... obviously Before long, in a limited way .... "Castiel tried to justify himself.

"And you forgot to tell us, I bet! As you forgot to tell us, **that you carry to bed a demon**! "Dean said.

"You are the last ones who can get me the moral!" Castiel said, annoyed.

"What? Do you really want to make the comparison with our situation? Ok, we are incestuous, but we are human, Castiel, what is a demon, we are hunters, they are our enemies! "Dean said.

 **"And you should protect us,** " said Sam, hurt.

"If we want to talk about what our roles mean ... I should be your executioner. As an angel should I condemn your love, and instead I protected in every possible way! I'm not an angel like the others, ok? And Crowley is not a demon like the others, he does not want to hurt, he want to ... **help**! "

Dean and Sam were stunned.

"That's what he want that you think?" Asked Dean thrilled. "You can not be so naive." He added.

"Look, I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what my sister has done to you, I'm sorry to have kept you hidden the fact Crowley, but please ... do a bit 'of understanding, you can make the force each other ... Anna is not for nothing you, but I've just lost a sister ... "  
   
Dean and Sam remained silent, a little 'affected by those words, but not much softened, and in the process of forgiving.

"I ... broke out testa..potremmo ... talk it over tomorrow morning?" Castiel asked, holding his head.

"I do not know, Cas ... really, I do not know." Said Dean sad.


	59. Eternal damnation

"Sam, you can still think about it ... back to the motel, and I'll take care of ..." Dean said, as they walked to the course of Alistair.

"No, Dean, I will not leave you alone. Let's go. I come with you. "He said Sam, taking his hand in the hallway.  
   
 

 

They sat in their place and in the great hall, Alistair spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for many of you this is the first lesson, and it would obviously that i give you the welcome.

But I will not.

The welcome is a form of respect towards others and is exactly what you will learn here to unlearn.

You are here to do something good for yourself. You are here to escape the yoke of a hypocritical society. A society that requires us to respect the queues at the counters ... not to sound the horn in towns ...

But it is the same company that pushes us to buy more and more cars and bigger and bigger, and to dissolve the ozone-end, but it's all right, just do not bother honking .... "

So he is saying he showed on the TV in front of him, a street full of cars.  
   
"The same company that churns out computers that are already obsolete when we pay the last installment of their purchase"  
   
Sam turned to Dean and whispered softly: "So far we can not give him all the wrongs"

"Do not let yourself be enchanted," said Dean.  
   
   
   
"The same company that requires us to collect dog droppings because they get dirty ...."

He showed the image of a woman who collected excrement with a piece of paper.

"While the discharges of thousands of factories, they pollute by law the air that we breathe."

So he is saying he showed the image of the smoke coming out of the factories.  
   
   
   
"I know what you're thinking. It is fair to all this? True, girl, you were thinking about this ?? "Alistair asked, referring to a girl in the front row.

"Y-yes."  
"And maybe you were also thinking that we should rebel against this disgraceful state of things, right?"

"Y-yes ... yes."  
"NO. WRONG! "Shouted Alistair. "You are not here to put the world right, gentlemen. YOU ARE HERE TO ACCEPT IT! "  
   
Alistair turned on the TV again.

"Delete the illusion of civilization. We are part of the animal kingdom. The law of the jungle applies to us. The lion does not feel empathy for the gazelle. If tried, he would starve. Nature has programmed the lion and all other animals, including us, to survive. "

So he is saying he showed the image of the lion attacking a gazelle.

"The animals of course willingly accept everything this. Only the human being is stupid enough to have cultivated a form of self-harm that is called altruism and that is deeply harmful .... But now we enter the heart of our discourse. I noticed that you two changed places before you started the lezione..come ever? "Alistair asked, referring to a gentleman and a lady.  
   
"Well, the fact is that the seat of the lady was broken, and then I asked her if she wanted to exchange it with my ..." the man said.

"In a few words you used a courtesy. Just what you need to learn not to do, billiard ball. "Said Alistair.

"W-what? But how dare you? I am…"

"Shut up! I do not care what you are, because I know who you are. A stupid billiard ball! "

Alistair turned to another type. "We feel a disinterested opinion. Tell me, boy, is or is not the gentleman, stupid billiard ball? How else could we call it? "

"Oh well ... I would say that that man is bald ..."

"Good point, but a bit 'too polite ... you could not say no euphemisms? It does not need to ... "

"Billiard ball! It is true! "Said the cheerful boy.

"Thing??? But look who's talking, four eyes! "

"Hey, what is my nephew!" Interjected the woman to whom the bald gentleman had used the courtesy of the seat.

"Oh yes? So sorry for you, fat woman !!! "  
   
"Calm down, gentlemen, calm! Mind you, it was nothing personal, just a little experiment to show you that disympathize with your neighbor is not so difficult ... .and soon discover to be able to push even further "intervened Alistair.  
   
   
   
 

 

Off course Alistair - on the road.

"It was horrible, Dean!" Sam said sadly.

"Alistair is a monster, Sam ... and we had it the test today! Not that we need evidence, of course, but ... "

"I know, I know, but ... what he said is ... .true ..."

"Sam, demons are like that, they want to enchant with their bullshit. This is why they are called demons. True, it's not a beautiful world we live in, but you know what? Are guys like Alistair that contribute to making the world a worse place! "  
   
   
 

 

Going back to the motel, Dean and Sam found Castiel in the room. Li was waiting and had an expression on his face funereal.

"Cas, I told you we needed a bit 'of time ..." Dean sighed.

"Well, I too wanted it ... but I was not granted" Castiel sighed, sad.

"What are you saying? By whom ??? "he asked Sam.

"Angels!" Castiel sighed, shaking.

"As you said? They contacted you? How ??? "asked Dean.

"Loro..loro do at times, but I never listen to them ... but this time it was different ... they told me about ... .you..." Castiel said.

Dean and Sam strabuzzarono eyes.

"They know what ... What you are for each other, and they told me to tell you that ... you expect eternal damnation" said Castiel mortified.

"No ..." Sam said.

"You ... you mean ... hell ??" he asked Dean.

"Yes ... I cried, I took it with them, I supplicati..ma them ..."

"It did not help anything," Dean purposes.

"I will insist again, it's not fair that you come punished because you love each other, it is not right even a little '!" Protested Castiel.

"And you and Crowley? You have said something to him ... ?? "asked Sam.

"No..probabilmente not know ... or maybe they think that incest is more grave..io do not know, Sam ... but do not worry ... everything out ... I wanted ... I just wanted to alert you. Here "Castiel said.

Sam was quite nervous ... Dean noticed him and said: "Cas ... thank you, but I really should go now. We'll call you. "

Castiel glanced at Sam.

"You can not expect to leave you alone right now."

"Want to take a blessed time what you're told ???" attacked Sam.

Castiel was shocked by that reaction.

"Cas, please. Let us talk about yourself, now. We'll call us. "He repeated calmly Dean.

annual Cas. "Do not take too long." He said, and then he left.  
   
   
   
   
   
When Castiel was gone, Dean croaked. "Holy god, it's crazy. Sammy I'm so sorry for that. "

"And you do well," said Sam hard.

"How?" Dean asked in amazement.

"What, are you deaf? You are right to be sorry, because it is something serious! "

"Sam, io..io do not know what to say ... please do not be angry with me ... this thing we wanted in two" asked Dean.

"Thing? Thing? Give it a name, Dean! "

"Agree. LOVE."

Sam laughed. "Or maybe a mistake."

"Do not say such things, please ... you're making me hurt"

Sam laughed again. "It will be nothing compared to what will happen to us when we will be there! I love you, Dean, but hell ?? ?? Hell is ... .the hell ... "

"I know very well and I want to listen to me ..."

"No!! I want instead you're away from me! "

"Sammy, I beg you !!!" Dean said, trying to take his hands.

"NO! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! "Yelled Sam.

Dean looked shocked, hurt and with tears in his eyes.

It was not the only one. Sam's eyes widened, veiled by tears, and shaking his head.

"What am I saying? What I'm doing? Dean forgive me, I do not know why I'm saying these things ... I do not know what ... "

"It is the influence of Alistair ... its damn course ... now I want you to listen to me, Sammy"

"No! You have to go, Dean, now! we can not be together. "he repeated, stepping back.

Dean took his hands. "We'll fix everything, you'll be well again, we'll be fine, both!"

"No ... how can you be sure?"

"Do not cast me, please ... I promise ... I promise I'll go back to being just a brother to you, only a brother ..." he said, holding his hands

"Dean ..".

"And I will not touch you anymore" saying so, he circled his chest.

"And do not kiss you again ... I will no longer make love with you ..." he said, sinking her face in his neck as Sam moaned, bowing his head.

Now Dean rubbed his lips on his cheek. Sam could no longer resist. He took his face and pulled on his lips.

The Dean's lips were still ready. Waiting only the signal to be reunited to dive on his lips, again.  
 

They desperately kissed frantically, romantically, passionately.

Frustrating, desperate love. Crazy about each other.

 

Their hands that clutched their faces, joined by desperate kisses.  
   
They both fell on the bed, with Dean over Sam. Dean squeezed his shoulders, and Sam was relieved of this, because if Dean had only loose a little 'grip, he would have seemed to drown.

He just wanted the strongest hold her and do not let him go.  
   
Undressing was a challenge because both were so entwined and tight to each other, like clinging to a lifeline, that only the little separated to allow you to undress, looked painful.  
   
When he finally took off, they made love right away.

Before anything, no preparation. There was no need and there was patience, desire, no time ... .just the basic need, almost primitive to belong, to merge to become one being.  
   
They made love with Dean between Sam's legs, hugged tight.

When they finished, Dean did not come out right away by Sam. He had not such a hurry to get rid of that feeling, and on the other hand, Sam hugged him so tight, that would not allow him to do so.

They remained there, so, even the one inside the other, still wrapped in desperate embrace and possessive, until the forces allowed him, then Dean came out of Sam, but was however still supported him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sentences about the course are inspired by the comic Dylan Dog: "The law of the jungle"


	60. The book of Revelation one act - the birth of a star

Dean and Sam were still in bed, hugging each other tight.

Sam continued to caress Dean's face, and it is full of sweet cuddles, while Dean moaned in his sleep, satisfied.

Now Sam was giving him the affectionate basins on the neck.

"Sorry ... sorry ..." Sam kept saying, like a litany.

Dean could not say a word. He felt the heat of Sam's body against his, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I should be me to say I'm sorry." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Do not even think about it. I was not myself, and the only thing I want is to be with you, so, forever. "He said, strong hug.  
   
"But that pretty picture," said a male voice.

The brothers jumped at the voice: Dean instinctively protected Sam with his body, covering his body.

"Relax, Dean, I do not want to hurt your puppy." He sighed Crowley.  
   
"Who the hell ... wait ... you ... you're ... the guy who knew Bobby, the night of the living zombies." Dean said remembering the appearance of Crowley.

"And you gave me a hand with the ghost of the haunted house. You gave me that gun, but then you disappeared! "Sam said.

"Yes, beh..se not remember my name, I **Crowley**!"

Dean and Sam hooked up everything again.

"Stay with Castiel!" Dean said, remembering at that moment.

"It seems so ... but I'm not here to talk about him ... I'm here to talk to you!" Crowley said.

Sam became defensive. "If you want ... us too the lecture, know that do not accept it! Not by a demon! "

"And we do not intend to put an end to what ... is there between us, so if you sent Castiel, or some other angel ...." Dean added.

"Relax, I'm on your side!" Crowley said.

"It is hard to believe!" Dean said.

"Well, it just so happens that I've stolen something from Alistair drawer. Something that might interest you a lot. It has to do with the origin of your offspring, puppies! "Crowley said, showing him a powerful book.

Dean and Sam stared at the parchment without knowing what to say.

"But if you prefer to stay in oblivion ..." and turned to leave.

"Wait! Curse you! Give us at least time to get dressed! do not look, turned! "Dean said, and Crowley chuckled in his sleeve.  
   
   
   
   
When Sam and Dean were dressed, Crowley debuts.

"Very well. If we ended up wasting time, here is the book! "

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

The lines form a straight line ... .that is it a line? What is a line?

The circles exist because you can not stop to draw the lines.

What are you looking for?

The circles become such because they want to end this continuing plot. Do you want to quit and join two lines.

What does it mean to close?

The square ... four lines you wanted join and unite together.

Why do you want to join them?

Why do you want to know it?

Why do you want to ask questions?

What a question?  
   
   
   
It is not **knowledge** , but **oblivion** the very peace of mind. Before there was a man, it was not planned that they should know the meaning of things. The reason for all.

Indeed, it was the opposite.

The universe is immense, is mysterious, magical, and as such, is the keeper of secrets that is not expected should be disclosed.

If probably say at the universe that you would discover its secrets, He might be surprised, because there are things that are magical because no one will never understand.

You okay so. This is the meaning. If there was, of course.  
   
But the thing that humans will come to see a grain of truth, and terrify them and always will terrorize them more in the passing of the centuries, **it is that not there is a sense** of things.

It all happens by accident.

Well, perhaps if there is a form of destiny, this is it. Things are bound to happen by chance.

It happens by chance that those people you meet and that you will love for a lifetime.

**Destiny is the son of the case.**

From that one coincidence, fate decides that the coincidence is perfect, that those people are just perfect together, and so it goes.

And a single **great** idea, remains forever, and lasts. It is immortal so that circulates at a distance of centuries, the universe.

The men will wonder if they believe them at the case or to the Destiny, but will not understand instead of wrong reasoning.  
Because **Destiny is the son of Fate.**

   
   
   
Let's talk about the creation of the world. Millions and millions of souls all agree with the fact that before there was **nothing,** and then came **God.**

And by God were all beings.

Because **never get to find out the truth?**

**Because they are wrong questions.**

The point is not to wonder if nothing existed before God, or where he was born God, the point is not to wonder how I managed to create everything from nothing.

What we should really ask ourselves is: **What is it made God**.

we should not ask how did God create things out of nothing.

You must instead ask h **ow he did nothing, to create God.**  
   
What existed before God?

 **There were the stars.**  
   
Yes, it is so.

The space existed. It was not black, but more like a mist, or a channel that he could not take the right frequency ... but there was.

There had always been.

There were also the lights, but they were more like lightning, that never stopped.

They traveled fast as rockets, without goals or destinations.

How they were born those lights? Simply they were shot out of nowhere, and they were born. They never died, because they were not truly alive.

They did not have a conscience from which he died.

Those lights ... those ... Stars .... They were many, many ... traveling, and they dispersed.

What would happen when touched or touched?

Anything.

They retreated, perhaps a bit 'lost, a bit' perplexed.

They did not have a conscience, but an instinct. The reactions also.

They were far away from each other, but sometimes traveling nearby.

Sometimes they clashed.

Too often they clashed.  
   
The stars were not as we know them now ... before were only points of light, as we saw in the cartoons ...

And they were quick.

But the space was so infinite.

Always.

And things, anything, always look for and is attracted by what he is like him.  
   
The stars began after some time to be found among them.

All attracted by the same thing that perceived between them.

Their substance.

Energy. Power. Vitality. Love.

In a dead world.

 

 

When the stars colliding with each other and not separated in time, because what they wanted was to remain attached to each other ... .accadeva a curious phenomenon and miraculous

It occurred a kind of fusion ....

The stars merged together to become a single bubble of light, energy and love ... and when they joined with other stars, the bubble is always expanding more ... ..  
   
And so God was born ...  
   
God, made of the same substance of the stars.

**before the start of the first stars.**

God's love, light, energy, life.

**God that not knew to be such, but would learn very soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there will be many religious chapters, so you will not see dean and sam for a while, do not worry everything is fine ahhah xd
> 
> speaking of God, I would not want some religious might resent xd All this is the fruit of my imagination, and indeed I hope not to offend anyone! Indeed, I would like to address this issue with the utmost delicacy ... t
> 
> One important thing: I'm not even very religious xd and for me it was a surprise to be able to write a piece on the stars and think nice about his birth, really ... I confess that I was excited and wanted to cry XD
> 
> I still want to cry XD
> 
> * Runs away * Ps: if you find strange phrases, like the first that I wrote, on straight lines and circles, lines etc ... it all comes from my sick mind hahah until a few years ago I was doing all questions so XD


	61. the book of Revelation - act two - the creation of the Earth

  
God was happy to roam the universe in the company of other stars. God perceived to be the fact of their very substance, felt to be like them, and he was happy, almost grateful, because understand that were thanks to them, if he existed.

He was instinctively projected into their light, which then was the same substance that fed him and kept him alive.

God soon realized, however, that the other stars kept him at a distance, escaped or sgusciavano away if he got too close.

This caused him confusion. Why they run away from him?  
   
He noticed further, that the stars were afraid of him. Maybe they were afraid of making the end of the same stars that had served to give him birth and had been absorbed by himself.

**And God knew the fear ... and it was to him.**

**That was his first experience, but there were many other ... because everything begins and continues and is repeated in a cyclic circle endlessly by only one first time.**

**The stars had begun to be afraid of him, and would last with all living things that he would have created, this would be his curse.**

**God was born thanks to the sacrifice of the stars and the universe karma meant that from now on all living beings that would create, would be afraid of him, to serve that very first sacrifice.**  
  
**The universe was not bad. Is was just the universe, and it worked well.**  
   
   
   
God' understand that the stars did not want him approached.

**And so God knew Solitude.**

**And Universe tell: Confusion and fear you'll get from the beings that you will create, it will cause you Loneliness and Despair, And with the curse of Solitude condemn all beings that will be born from you.**

**The feeling that you now, I will try them a thousand times amplified.**

God could not know what he had in Serbia the universe, or what had established.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

*

God was tired of running around in the gray space. Often he did not see the stars and went to fight against them and their poor things they hated him even more.

One day he found himself wishing that space was darker.

He just wished and suddenly the space turned black.

God understood that black was good along with the yellow stars.

He was surprised a bit 'at the beginning, to be honest, for that color ... but was glad that there was another color besides gray and yellow.

Then understand. It did not exist before. It was he to do exist.  
   
God thought that if he had invented the black perhaps could invent another.

A place where you were not forced to roam suspended for eternity. A place where you could rest and maybe even walk upright instead of circling.

A place to lie down or rest on solid surfaces that were not stars who fled away when you felt you draw closer.

Heck, maybe he could even invent surface they not moved even!  
   
All galvanized and excited, he tried!

He imagined a huge, round mass, and saw the birth, and come out of the black, as if in fact born through a black hole.

And so God thought that blacks holes were good and imagined that may be others in space ... but now was concentrated on that round mass.

He turned his hand without actually touching it, and the mass, as a small inflatable ball, got up, moved. He swelled, spinning, until it became bigger and bigger, and immense.  
 

God continued to enlarge by rotating the hand in the air, until it was the size that discerning, and then, curious, went down to see what he had created.  
 

 

 

 

It was not much different than staying in space, he thought.

What was wrong?  
   
He realized, as he went down, the darkness hung over everything, making it impossible to see.

Li realized that if space could see something, because illuminated by millions of stars, I realized that perhaps their luminescent glow, was not big enough, to illuminate the odd ball which was inside.  
   
God thought for a bit and then decided that this place had to be more enlightened.

He imagined another kind of star.

Stars more powerful, they could also be enlightened by them, and then a larger and brighter star than the others.

A star that would warm the skin, the heart, the soul.

He would call the Sun and all they could see it, even from a distance.

 

 

  
So God created the sun and the stars, but the sun was burning the stars, and God feeling guilty, began again.

 

  
The stars disappeared and remained the sun, but the sun was too strong and too hot.

God understood that existed in space distances, because he was ... the space ... if you wanted to get away you could do it, but here they could not exist, because that was a round ball.

The sun had been thought to light and heat the whole sphere, and you could not escape.  
 

God thought ... at distances of space distances were horizontal, but maybe it could be another type of distances.

**God created then the above and below, created the meters.**

Meters and meters that separated from the sun.

Now that the sun was away, he did not seem to do much more damage.

**God saw that the height was good and left.**

**God called the nearest surface of the sun "heaven" and thought it blue.**

**He saw that the blue was good and left him.**  
 

 

 

God looked down and saw that the low had no end. It was most disturbing of space, because at least they do not accorgevi immensity you without end, because you were imprisoned in a huge sphere.

God came down and was able to identify where the ball ended, because they felt the change of substance, like an invisible film.

He thought he had to make it more obvious and even more comfortable.

 **So God created the Earth and so baptized her.**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
God also thought to make beautiful the Earth, it would be a fantastic thing, put the blackness of space and the yellow stars.

So he tried it, he made many attempts, but something was wrong.

When he tried to drag the Black and Yellow, dissolved both.

God was very puzzled. There had to be a reason why it was not working.

He mused: perhaps the two elements were so different that they cancel each other.  
   
Distressed, she lay on Earth, think, think and think and to bask in that failure.

   
   
   
   
   
After quite a bit 'of time, stood up and looked at the sun. Maybe the sun was not brought to share his space with the Black and Yellow stars.

He remembered then that the Sun burning the stars.  
   
He proposed a solution: When was the sun, there would be no stars, and vice versa.

But the black when there would be?

Here is the solution ... the sun was so hot and bright enough to illuminate all, and did not need anything else, and if he had shared space with the Black, then the stars would be left alone!

The stars would share the space with the Black!  
 

God created the sun, he saw that warmed a lot, but the grayness reigned supreme.

The stars light up but they can not stay with the sun, God thought, and then went wild.

Then the lighting! It was just so that he would call every single brilliant idea that would come when it was believed now all lost.

 **Lighting. Light! light light!**  
 

God envisioned a light source that does not necessarily come from the stars.

**And God said, "Let there be light!" And there was light!**

He saw that the light was good: and God divided the light from the darkness and called the light day, and the black night!  
 

The Stars there would be at night, and the sun by day.

Perfection!

But when he came Night, God feel comfortable doing a disservice to their lights ... so small, they did not have something as big as the sun, which stood higher.

It could have been very sad like thing.

Or unjust.

**So God created the Moon, their little chilly sun.**

A sun that could not harm them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then I want to clarify that when I wrote these chapters was the 2014 so I knew not that God would come in supernatural xd and also why in this story there not will be Amara..i not could provide that could have had a sister XD
> 
> I must say though that I enjoyed a lot to write this chapter XD I hope no one is offended, and advance to the next speak of the creation of the seas, animal and perhaps even human! Tranquilli, the book is about much more than the creation of the world, but unfortunately these steps are required xd


	62. The book of revelation-  act three  - half of something is its opposite -

 

God looked at the sky and was longing for blue aura.

He thought that was such a wonderful thing that perhaps had been a reckless choice decide to plant it at the top.

**And the stable universe that mankind would always longing for Heaven, for centuries to come.**

God thought of creating an alternative heaven, even within low shot.

The first attempts failed because the first attempts to Heaven, were to mingle with the original.

God understand that they needed something that forced him certain things to stay down.

So God created the force of gravity.  
   
God said, "Let the waters under the heaven be gathered into one place, in order to preserve the dry, which will rinonimata earth, as his planet!  
   
God then began to study the earth. It got the idea that it could be born next life, so he created the sprouts, herbs and seeds. He saw that the seeds produced fruit trees, and he thought that it was good.

God drew some lines on the ground and noticed some curious formed closed angles that could give rise to innumerable other forms.

**Drawings.**

Inventing new forms was very curious.  
   
With time, however pastime that he got bored ... he was alone, and was about to abandon the planet round to return to run with the stars, but then reflected better.

Why not create other forms of lives within the planet round?

God did not know what was to imagine them. He tried to imagine them like him, but was unable to create them.

God was so powerful that it was not able to reconstruct something else in his image and likeness, so he made other attempts.

He made many.  
   
He created life in the water, the sky and the earth, and created oxygen, through which creatures could eat.

The first attempts were imperfect creation. God created things like worms, but did not have the heart to destroy them and let them go and proliferate.

Created mosquitoes, fish and seaweed ... ... plants.  
   
God was very surprised when he noticed that these creatures that he had dubbed "animals" communicated differently.

A language that made God very puzzled. He had assumed that they would not have needed to move the muzzle so hysterically and do those things obscene noises ... those ... grunting ...

Why they did it? What on earth was that they did so much noise?

Certainly not to understand. Indeed, he suspected that more noise and you felt frightened.  
   
And the noise was ... . **disturbing**. The noise they made those beings seemed very disturbing. In space he had always felt very low radiation noise, but here is exaggerated.

He tried to erase the noise, but he not managed, and then just tried to give an addition to those animals ... if they felt they could control themselves should be on all that noise ... try to be quiet, but it was up to them.  
   
God began to have the first demonstrations that if you create something, even if that something comes to you, assuming autonomous life, becomes an autonomous thing, able to act independently.

The next lesson to be learned was that the law of the Universe was Chaos, and that as far as you could decide to delete it and to restore the Order, Chaos shines.

And it is persistent.  
   
   
   
More time passed, and God decided that the trial of living beings should not end so quickly.

Heads of not being able to communicate with animals in a language they understand, unless you growl.

Yes Mirror in seawater and decided to try to create the man.

A being who, even though it would not evolved as he would have had his likeness.

If you thought less, maybe he had a chance to be able to create it.  
   
   
He looked at the monkeys that were running in the meadow and it was to those who was inspired to create the Man.

The first attempt was a success, but unfortunately the man seemed frightened by God and was not to be approached.

God heads that living beings of any kind will be approached by someone who is similar to them, and that the other, creates confusion and fear.  
   
"If you create a companion, listen to me?" God asked, and created the woman.

God was puzzled. It was not what he had expected. This seemed to be different.

He wanted to create a fellow and in a way it was, but it looked different ... more docile curvatures.

God had just thought to give him a fellow, his half.

God reasoned. Perhaps half of something is its opposite.  
   
God baptized man and woman, Adam and Eve. He had already had occasion to recognize the importance of names to classify and remember especially the quantities of the different things he had created.

The importance of classification depended on the fact that if you memorize the earth, the sea and the mountains as a flower * * for example, is much confusion and confused memories would be made.

Of course he was God and not confused, or at least hardly ever, but it was a point of order ... the names were important, otherwise if he had baptized the space * * as the planet Earth, would come to believe never to be gone.  
   
While God was lost in these rants to himself, Adam and Eve had left together, ignoring him handsomely, who was shocked a little '.

"Here we start already very bad." He said to himself.  
   
   
God knew that the beings he had created could reproduce, so he decided to create other beings so that the company did to Adam and Eve.

It astounded when he saw that animals, just as Adam and Eve, were fertile.

He does not expect them to have children.

**Cain and Abel.**


	63. The Book of Revelation - Act four - the angels and the love beginning -

After God created man and it was noticed that he still had not created a being at his level, he decided to make another attempt, and created the angels.

 

Finally something is being moved. The angels were a mirror of his own reflection, were pure, candid, and they were spiritual like him. Of course they were not perhaps as powerful as him, but God he was glad, because he liked to see him as a deity to be worshiped.

God saw that the angels were good and he created a lot.

God had not never forgotten his first children but ... continued to follow their progress, step by step, and noticed that the man needed at times to be driven, otherwise is be lost ... metaphorically and actually. He had thought Earth very large

Then gave the order to his angels, to follow the man and love him because they loved him.

The angels could not ... could not love him at the same level that they loved the being who had created them.

"Then you love them more than I do!" He said impatiently God and angels agreed, a bit 'confused.

An angel, however, ventured to ask God:

"Father ... because we love them ??"

God looked at him strangely. "Just do it."

"But why?""

God thought for a bit 'up and then he remembered a feeling he felt when he was born by millions and millions of fragments of small stars. The same sentiment that unconsciously he used to create all beings who came after him.

Love.

 

 

  
"We could call this feeling , Love. You must love them because love is life and gives life! "

"But you have given us life!" Replied the angel.

"I have given to them, and give them to other beings, then persists Love, not only to us ..."

"Then why do we have to give it to us? That if they catch him, to those who love! "In an insolent he replied the angel.

"ENOUGH !!! YOU do as I say !!!! "said God. He rarely got angry, but his anger would soon become legendary.

The angel departed from God, scared.

"Do not be afraid, Lucifer ... see, Love is an all-embracing and unconditional feeling, we must continue to distribute it and to give it even if we do not receive in return ..."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Why do they need it."

Lucifer was puzzled. God heads that Lucifer wanted still replicate and said:

"And since we are, and you in particular, higher beings and heavenly, we must be the best and merciful."

 

"We are the best, yes." He repeated Lucifer.

"Exactly." God said, pleased to have him convinced.

"Father ...." The angel said, turning.

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"You still love us ... more of them, do you?"

God was puzzled. Now what was this all about?

"Until proven otherwise, I love all my children equally. "

"But you can not. You yourself say that we are superior, and superior must also be your love "

"I do not think you love someone because it is better than the other ... but I have to work on it. I will study better this feeling. Thanks for letting me express your doubts, Lucifer ... will help me to reflect and perhaps to understand it better. Now if you'll excuse me, I retire just to do this. Good day. "He dismissed God, leaving him stunned.

 

 

 

 

*

Let us return for a moment to the creation of Man. Before we had not focused much on.

God created the man, took the mud and modeled. The mud came to life to produce a human form.

And you were dust, and dust you shall return ....

God saw that the mud, however, tended to melt and then decided he could not be the only raw material.

He took the fire of the volcano, and the water of the lakes and donated it to the body.

For the rest of the proceedings, he adapted to do what he had done to other beings, but decided that Man, because older, he needed all five senses, the Word to communicate, and had to walk upright.

 

Of course, it was still a bit 'imperfect, and tended to not walk very straight, but God was confident that he would learn.

 

 

*

We speak now of Adam and Eve. As we were saying before, God had not taken for granted that the beings he had created, could multiply. He could not understand what could serve him, saw that they were immortal, like him.

He attended then a strange event. Adam and Eve close together that moved convulsively.

What are they doing??? So get hurt !!! "thought God, scared, and went to split them.

The two, however, did not react as God would have expected. It seemed that no gradissero the intrusion, and wanted to get away to continue committing aggressions one another.

God tried to stop him, but they did it even when God saw them and this frustrated him.

Because they want to hurt himself with pleasure to have it? Is absurd!

God studied other animals, to see if they did the same, and in fact was so. Only that the methodologies were different depending on the size and grandeur of the subjects. The duration was fickle.

God, however, left them alone, realizing that was what they wanted. He hoped that not only would end by destroying itself ... with all the effort he had made to create them!  
   
After a while ', however, he noticed that the beings who had implemented the practice, people were asking other beings, much smaller.

Understand then that the beings that he had created, they had found an alternative way to recreate in their own image and likeness.

And everything was wonderful, brilliant.

They had figured out on your own!

Also understand that what he had thought at first like a bad thing, it was actually a good thing!

There was no danger of anything from happening then, because it happened only once.

Probably the beings that he had created, after a while ', felt the physical need to create another life, and then exerted themselves to make that happen.

 

It happened once, but ... because clearly after you were satisfied that desire to generate new life, there was no reason why it should recur.

On the other hand what other desires should have justified a repetition of an action as noisy as busy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that no one be offended for the part finale..so that may seem like a '"humiliating" or "mock" but it is not ... I mean ... the vision is that of a God who is not so almighty or maybe it is, but does not know the form that will take the things that created ... and then I think it should be all or almost unconscious even as regards sex, right? But I confess to not having read the Bible, so I do not know xD I wanted to imagine a realistic key bit, as one of us, say, might react to something that you see for the first time and who does not know how to categorize ... like sex. I tried not to make her as very vulgar thing ... but it was necessary this step ... because enter it with chapters later :)


	64. The Book of Revelation - Act five - Prime are one just things

The time was not as we know it. All beings were immortal, so even the weather was different, the body does not was bending to the ravages of time.

The weather was sometimes slow, sometimes fast. Cain and Abel were children and adolescents were, but they would not aged.

God was very surprised When Adam and Eve bore a second son, Abel.

He thought he had guessed That the thing That everyone would then called "sex", would stop at once, but as God saw That the children were good, he had no objection Regarding a brother to Cain.

How did a lot 'of time now, he Began to study and to observe the reactions with respect to the newcomer.

Abel was a little bundle all pink and red and it Seemed That everyone had greeted His arrival well.

Looked Cain. Cain watched the wren with wonder, perhaps trying to figure out why it was so small.

He walked over and held out his hands toward the wren That was in the arms of Eva.

Eva smiled and put it in her arms.

Cain continued to look at him in amazement, and Abel Looked at his older brother in the eye.

Cain moved slowly, trying not to drop the wren, and Reached down to pick up stalks and stems of leaves.

She put them around the wren, to cover it, apparently scared him to take cold.

Cain was four.

 

  
*

The Earth was a kind of earthly paradise, once ... at least for as God had created.

Humans and animals did not need to eat to survive Constantly. They lived in the Age of Gold. There were no feelings of hatred, desire, ambition ... lived through the peace of mind and not asking questions.

Their mind was clouded by a veil of ignorance and starvation.

This was DECIDED Because God soon learned something That no one would ever expect: Intelligence and development were closely linked and if they were not at the same level, they created something close to self-destruction in the minds of living beings.

There are many degrees of evolution of Man, and if intelligence systems superior to His Evolution, His Mind will not be incendio bear it, Because They are too limited to Contain such an immense knowledge and wisdom.

God had tried ... had tried to instill small drops of His wisdom, thinking to do good, but the results were: dismay, terror, anxiety, questions, many many Doubts.

God then Realized That the man was still too backward and was not incendio withstand such an immense knowledge. When understand That knowledge made them weak, clumsy and fragile, Unable to bear to see His children reduced thus, he deprived them of all Knowledge.

That's how he Began the earthly paradise on Earth.

  
Humans had the five senses yet, but they did not care. Li unknowingly used by instinct, but were not aware.

They Knew That they were naked. Did not know what were the limits and the precariousness of the body and how he might betray you, and I Both had a monstrous strength ... they could lift huge boulders and not feel fatigue.

They were happy.

Although they did not know what happiness was.

Smiling from morning to night, night to the morning, but they did not realize That they have this perpetually smile on His face.

By instinct, they embraced and Loved their fellows and members of Their family, but they did not know to do it.

 

 

  
*

Cain and Abel were running across the lawn, playing and laughing.

They were fast, to be the children who had five and nine years respectively.

Abel climbed at lightning speed on a tree Cain and turned back, he saw the brother on three, who laughed and said: "You think you down ???"

"No!" Said Abel, and laughed.

"Then it will mean that I will go up," said Cain, beginning to climb.

Abel laughed again. He liked to challenge him, even though he was not aware.

Cain reached Abel with a few steps and grabbed him.

"And now we go!" She said slyly, while Abel laughed amused.  
   
   
   
   
*

God saw that Cain and Abel were always very close ... it was not new, of course, given the fact that all their children were seeking contact with their own kind, that however did not understand is why Cain and Abel were looking for him only to each other.

He thought that maybe it was something derived from the fact that they were the first children to be born on Earth, created by him.

Even Adam and Eve in fact they were always together.

He went to them while you were rolling in the leaves.

"Why do not you go play with the other kids there?" God asked the little Cain.

Cain looked surprised, and then said: " he too ..."

It did not seem a question. God puzzled said, "No ... Abel remains a bit 'here alone ... you go play ... in a few minutes come back..ok?"

Cain's eyes widened in what God recognized as fear.

Strange. You should not feel this feeling.

The small Cain said nothing, looked at the little 5 year old Abel, and pulled the arm to tell him to follow him.

"No, Cain ... Abel stays here." God said, trying to sound strict.

"So also I'm staying here." He said. He looked angry.

Abel then said: "If we can not remain both here, and we can not go play with the children both, then maybe we can go play somewhere else both we!"

Cain looked at him, brightening, and so they went away together.

Cain threw a last look to God. A sincere smile. God was convinced that any feeling of malice had been wiped out in a flash. Was so that worked. The feelings never lasted. A flash and then off.

However he decided to ignore the strange events. Sure, it was strange that tie his only among themselves, but perhaps something eluded him and it was only fair. Maybe humans were not brought to bond with everyone.

 

 

*

Cain and Abel had 10 to 14 years.

They were always on the grass and playing with numbers.

"Cain, you're the first. The first son of Man. "He told him, touching his nose.

"Yes." He said, without actually give weight to the issue.

"And I'm the second."

"Yes." He repeated Cain.

Abel remained silent staring at the floor. Inwardly maybe he wanted to ask if it was less important than his brother because he was born for the second, but as usual, the question was unable to be formulated in his brain.

Cain did not give weight, and even to what he said next, but he said: "You are not the second, Cain."

"No?" Abel asked skeptically.

Cain tried the words to express what he meant, then with difficulty said:

"If I'm the first. Even you are the first. "

"And why???"

Cain was now really in trouble. "Because you are ... .me ..." she said after a long pause, but a little 'uncertain if it was the right answer.

"I am you? But ... you're you and I'm me. "He said Abel dazed.

"No ... you ... you're ... ..are..."

Cain wanted to say my, my. but he did not know that word.

"We are one just thing, Abel!" He said, without thinking, taking his hands.

Abel looked at him in amazement.

"Like mom and dad?" He asked.

"Mmm ... I do not know. it seems to me not important to. "

"It seems to me important what you said!" She said Abel smiling.

"Why ??" asked Cain.

"Bo!" Said Abel, but smiled more openly, and they embraced.

 

 

*

Cain and Abel were 17 and 21 years.

It was hot to sleep in the hut, and they often preferred to sleep out in the open because their parents sometimes snored and kept them awake.

Sure, he did not give them trouble obviously, but kept them awake, and then in the morning they had the feeling that they had to sleep.

Or maybe it was just a matter of space.

Or maybe they were just lies. Maybe they just wanted to be alone together.  
   
They slept on the lawn covered with skins. Not from animal skins. Skins made of a strange golden substance that God said he distributed them occasionally. He called them blankets and they gave them new ones, when you ate those they already had.

They did not understand the concept of consumption, but it was not important.

The blankets were soft and warm.

They never covered with clothes at night, because they wanted to feel free body while they slept, without coercion ... so slept naked, but then were covered with blankets.

And they slept embraced.

But this was no cause for surprise, and were not even the only ones among their people to do so ... only they did it a bit 'more often, but that the problem should have been?

They did not understand the meaning of nudity, and for them there was no difference to be dressed, with only the difference that the clothes littered a bit 'more.

And then sleep embraced generated in them a stronger heat, the fire kindled in the meadow.


	65. The Book of Revelation - Act six - Lucifer and Lilith

God had decided to convert Lucifer's love for humanity, nothing was more effective than a practical test. He decided to order to him to control them closely and teach him things that were lacking. He hoped so that Lucifer would change his mind about his hatred of humans.

Thus it was that Lucifer knew **Lilith**. A young red haired girl human like fire and green eyes.

He changed his mind, yes. Lilith seemed so pure and beautiful and innocent.

 

Stood beside him, walking with her, she was kind to her, ate the fruits together ... but after a while 'these actions for Lucifer became more harrowing than pleasant.

Lilith gave few answers, in spite Lucifer was trying to give more input and stimulate it, Lilith gave him no satisfaction.  
   
 

 

"It's just a piece of meat walking and thinks only of eating! "Lucifer complained. "Sure, a nice piece of meat ... and smiling, but ..."

"Lucifer, calm down. Where did you get all this anger? "She asked puzzled God.

"I do not know, Father."

"You spend too much time with humans..erediti from them their weaknesses and their aggressiveness ... you'll spend more time in heaven to purify you."

"No ... so I can no longer see Lilith!"

"You said yourself that not grants delight you.. you why should mancarti?"

"I miss his smile, and his voice, and as he walks it goes away!"

"When ... .go away?" asked puzzled God.

"Yes! When greets me and turns his back ... it's so beautiful ... I love to see it go away! "

 

"Yessssi ... I see ... well, then perhaps you will adore she, more not to see her own!"

"NO!"  
 

  
God took a deep breath and tried to speak to Lucifer reasonably.

"Lucifer, I understand your frustration, but you can not love her ..."

"But you tell you to do it !!!!!" almost shouted Lucifer.

"Do not shout so! I told you to love them unconditionally, to look after, take care of them! But the way you love is rather angry, possessive, not to mention that it is impossible! "

"And why is that, Father?"

"Lilith, like all my children on Earth, does not know the feelings. All my children are living according to the law of inanition. This has been decided to allow them to live in peace ... without this power, the chaos would reign, and they would not be nothing more than wild animals. "

"So it's only your fault if Lilith does not love me ..."  
 

  
**"Love! Love**! You fill the mouth of this word without knowing its meaning, Lucifer ... you are made of this substance, for my will, yet you do not understand! You think it's something easy ... it's something so powerful that ends up being destructive! "

"Yet it seems to me that we use it well!"

 

"We. We! I am your Father and you are my most pure children, celestial. You are MADE of love and so it is clear that this feeling can not devastate youi! It's part of you! Your consciousness is unlimited and open heart ... but human beings, Lucifer, have a much more limited mind ... do not understand the immensity of the cosmos ... you can not instill in them something of a flow so gigantic ... their mind and their heart is not able to withstand the immense! "  
   
   
"But you've never tried ... maybe they can be like us ... or at least become so ..."

"Not until they have evolved enough ... and then they do not want to be like us ... when and if they wish, their hearts will open ..."

"No..tu ... talk about free will, but you're ... .hypocritical... not by them the opportunity to choose ... condemning them to starvation ..."

 

"They already live Love, Lucifer ... that it may be important for them to know? Love you live, you do not understand! "

"If you do not understand, you can not love!" Snapped Lucifer.

"Oh, Lucifer ... you still have a lot to learn about Love .." she said God sad, but Lucifer lost patience and left.  
   
   
   
*

Lucifer did not know how it worked, but it was an angel ... so just decided to want. He wanted Lilith understand, he understood everything.

He wanted that he had the knowledge of the senses, of the world and the environment around her. He wanted ALL the feelings and felt that it was dominated by passions.

He wanted her to understand the love and possession. Now all he felt for her.  
   
   
touched her and halo pearly whites invaded his forehead, making him close his eyes.

When she opened them, it was as if she did not recognize Lucifer.  
   
"You're so ... .beautiful ... and blinding ... I can barely see you ..." she said.

Lucifer smiled in front of that triumph.

"And I ... my hair is so sticky and ... .kneaded ... and sticked to face..mi bother ..." he said scared.

Lucifer smiled. "There is the little river only. I accompany you."

"And I'm feel cold ... so cold ... .tighten me ..." Lilith said, clinging to his arm and making smile even more Lucifer.

"Later I'll take the most comfortable clothes." said.  
   
 

  
As they headed to the river, though, Lilith and Lucifer met the young Cain and Abel that playing at chase

Lilith looked at the young Cain with a strange look.

Perhaps of  **desire**.

Lucifer hoped he was wrong.


	66. The Book of Revelation - Act seven - the beginning of an epic love story

Dean and Sam were sunk on the bed of Dean. Plummeted.

"Wake up!" He ordered Crowley.

"Let us sleep." Moaned Sam.

"You can not sleep right now comes the most important part of the story!" Objected Crowley.

"We have already read enough." Dean said, still with his eyes closed.

"You can not find boring the Book of Revelation ... do not be blasphemous more than ypu're already." Said Crowley.

"Who cares ... so we will go to hell anyway." Sam said.

"And that's not even the Bible true ... was written by some crazy visionary .." muttered Dean.

Sam had his head on the back of Dean, so when Crowley ìhit with the book, hit both of their heads.

"AHI, ARE YOU CRAZY?" They cried in chorus.  
 

"Are not you curious to know how the LOVE blossomed between Cain and Abel, puppies?" Asked Crowley.

"What? Which love? Cain killed him! "Dean said.

"This is just what the story wants you to believe."

"Where's Castiel ?? Why did he send you there? "Complained Dean.

"Perhaps, if he had not heard a little 'rejected by both of you, would not send ME!" Crowley said.

"Ah-ah ... then you admit that sent him to you," Dean said.

"Wimp ..." he muttered Sam with his head still leaning against the back of Dean.  
   
"Ok ... sentite..vi do have an hour or two to recover from all this abundance of information, outputs ... drink a milk shake ... but then come back here!" Crowley said.

"A demon there really is giving orders?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember when the monsters we killed them? Good times! "Sam said.

"GO!" Roared Crowley.  
   
   
   
Sam and Dean were wandering around the city to eat an ice cream. Mint and smurf for Dean and stracciatella and black cherry for Sam.

  
They felt still taste each other, occasionally licking the other's ice cream.  
   
 

"We have really left a demon in our apartment, undisturbed?" Dean asked, stroking his hair.

"We are irresponsible ... maybe it's age."

"Or maybe it's because we know that we can trust in a sense ... and then sai..avevo need ... we needed to pull a little 'plug ... I had a brain that was going to a pulp!"

"Idem..tutta this story of Cain and Abel has dazed me." Sam said.

"Do you think that love that speak Crowley is ... what we mean us?" Dean asked.

"Cain and Abel, incestuous? But that bad guys ... "said Sam licking ice cream of dean, with eager air.

"I would say a lot ... .senti ... this whole thing has a bit '... put me live ..."

"Oh yes? And you know a way to let it get through? "

"Let's get back to our car!" Ordered Dean.  
 

  
They rushed, and without being seen, they cuddled each other on the seats.

There was no time for sex, but for anything else, you and Dean thought it well to invest time taking care of the lower parts of Sam with his mouth.

"Ahhhh yes, Dean, so." Sam said in ecstasy.  
 

Obviously then Sam was happy to reciprocate, teasing her nipples, breasts and more ....

After the "relaxation" process were ready to find out everything there was to discover about Cain and Abel, and so they returned in the apartment

 

 

 

 

*

"How do you feel?" Asked Lucifer, Lilith, giving her a pat on the cheek. "Can you hear it? Can you feel the heat? "

"Yes .." Lilith said, rubbing his head against his hand. "do it again…"

"You can love me now?"

"I do not know what it means ..."

"Mmm ... love is ... well, I suppose you will learn." She said Lucifer confused.

"Come closer." He said Lilith, Lucifer and a bit 'embarrassed, the contented.  
 

 

After a few minutes, shivered, feeling the language of the woman touch his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked, moving.

" you know of good ..." the woman said.

Lucifer was amazed and a little 'upset, but he was not sure what he had done the woman, he was sorry, indeed.

"Not ero..preparato ... back here, let's try again ..." Lucifer said.  
   
 

  
And so it was that Lucifer and Lilith knew the desire, passion and lust.

But Lilith was still not satisfied. Now he knew what it was the desire and wished the young Cain.  
   
 

  
One day, he saw Cain, strangely alone, that picked apple from a branch and came up.

"I am Lilith." She said. "And you?"

"Cain, but why do you ask? It does not matter. "He said, showing no interest in the woman.

"Well ... because otherwise you will not know who I am." He said, amazed. "We use different names to distinguish ourselves."

"Well, now that you've distinguished, I'm happy, but now I must return to my brother." Cain said, smiling.

 

"Abel, Abel..always him. Leave him alone. "He said Lilith, a little 'angry.

"I think that your voice is increasing in intensity ... this happens rarely." Cain said perplexed.

"You also know what happens infrequently? This! "She said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
 

  
Cain looked surprised, but did not get upset much.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"the kiss? My brother and I we give ourselves continually kisses, is a normal thing. "

Lilith is astounded.

 

 

"But yes, I am surprised that you kiss me knowing me for about twenty seconds ... or will be more? Never mind, so even that does not matter. "He said.  
   
   
"Okay, then come with me." She said, taking him by the hand and leading him behind a tree.

"But where do you take me?" He asked.

"To do something you've never done this before, I'm sure. Now he stays put. "

"O-ok ..."

 

Lilith grabbed his face and kissed him floor, with his tongue.

Cain moved quickly, very impressed and bewildered.

"Why did you wet like that ???" said Cain, who certainly did not understand what it was a kiss with the tongue, but he understood that for sure was something wet and full of saliva, and was not sure that the He pleased, indeed.

"Everything is ok ... the beginning is a bit 'strange, but then it becomes very nice." I calmed Lilith.

"P-then? Why, are you going to do it again? "

"I can not?" Frowned Lilith.

"I do not know." He said confused Cain. "With Abel we never did it."

"Let me show you many other things you do not know." Lilith said with a soothing tone.

 

 

*

Cain became accustomed early to the new way of touching and ... he called it "assaggiarsi"

The kisses seemed no longer do so disgusting. Rather.

He did not know what had made Lilith, but now he seemed to be always hungry.

A hunger that was partially fulfilled when they kissed and ...

He called it "unite ..."

 

Their bodies incastravano, causing a pleasant vibration and making them eager to do it again and again and again.  
   
   
Cain worshiped this new way of touching. He did not know why he and Abel did not they ever had. He felt so good.

Suddenly, however ... .l'idea to make it known to Abel, it seemed exciting.

He would not say anything, however, at Lilith. The woman seemed very possessive when it came to him.

 

 

One day, Cain took courage and went to Abel, who was playing with a koala.

  
"What are you doing, brother?" He asked.

  
"I help the koala to climb."  
"Why?" He asked kindly.

  
Abel looked at him strangely.  
"Alone he is able to climb."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What he do not need help."

  
"But I enjoy doing it."  
"I do not know if you know the way what are the pleasures, little brother," he said, approaching.  
   
Abel looked at him quizzically, but Cain approached and rested a gentle kiss on the mouth, holding his face in his hands.  
They squinted both, even though Cain seemed more in awe.

  
"I'll be back by koalas." He said.  
"No, wait," held him Cain.  
"What's up?"

  
"Hold still, okay? I want to try something different ... "

  
Abel obeyed, but Cain approached his lips again to Abel, and then licked his lips with his tongue.  
"No. do not get wet me . "He told him Abel, startled, backing away.

  
Cain seemed a bit 'surprised.

  
"I'm not an animal. The animals lick. "He said, amazed his brother gesture.

  
"Do not ... you did not like?"

  
"Why i should like to be licked?" He asked even more astonished." He asked even more astonished.

  
"We need to bring together the languages. Then you'll like it, trust me. "

  
Abel looked at him wide-eyed. "I do not believe."

  
"Please. It's a sign of affection. Love. "  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

  
"We kiss already. What would you change? "  
"But ... but not like this."

  
"Please…"

  
Something moved in Abel and decided to trust his brother. He came up to him again, very slowly, so as not to frighten him, gave him another gentle kiss.  
Abel sat back, and then Cain stopped. "Open your mouth." He said.

  
"Because?"  
"Foul. By. It's nice."  
"O-ok ... so?"

  
"Yes, now tilts his head. So. Look at me. "

  
Cain took his chin, in a gentle caress. "Relax."  
Abel now seemed in awe.

  
"Now I'll give you a kiss in the mouth. Stop me if I go too fast or ... or anything. Ok? "  
"Ok .."

  
Cain began with kisses on his lips, and then tease the inner mouth with a hint of tongue, and then take it out, and then do it again.  
"Now do tu..dai ..." urged him to make him feel less uncomfortable.

  
Abel moved a little 'embarrassed, but then when he saw Cain stand still in front of him, he galvanized a bit' and began to find the exciting thing.  
They were always slow movements. Their tongues had not the courage to enter fully into their mouths.

  
"Now do cosi..come normal kisses, but inhales and exhales" spurred him Cain.  
"Because?"

  
"Is more beautiful." he told him, holding steady the head and pushing it against his softly.

  
Abel let Cain guide him the kiss, but became hand to hand reciprocated.

  
Kisses to mold which became after a while 'kisses suction, almost like a sucker.

  
When they parted, Abel looked at him dazed, and then put her arms around his neck.  
"Damn ... is very nice ... we can do it again?"

  
"Sure, Brother ... whenever you want." He said.


	67. The Book of Revelation - Act eight - the pleasure of sin

The kisses became gradually more and more beautiful. Abel had disbanded altogether, and chaste kisses or fearful of the first day, now had turned into passionate kisses and fiery.

"i will always kiss you." Abel said, giving him one last kiss.

"I know ... but for now it is best to keep this hidden our ... attitude ..." said Cain.

"Because?"

"Some may not understand ... for example you did not understand right away ..."

"What an idiot I was ..." Abel said, resting her head against his shoulder.

 

Cain still felt that warmth. The same warmth he felt when Abel clung to him.

Tenderness?  
 

  
he watch him. Had let the days pass, not to scare him, but he could not wait any longer.

 

"Abel, I ... .I would also try something else ..."

"If it's a beautiful thing as kissing with tongue, I'm agreed!"

"I do not ... I hope you like it ..."

"It's a bad thing?"

"I do not know ... I like..However bo ... you like the idea of ... unite our bodies?"

Abel looked puzzled. "Unite? So? "Abel asked, leaning to Cain.  
 

  
Cain shook his head, looking worried.

"I was thinking more like ... attached .."

Abel looked puzzled.

 

Cain moved toward a tree and said, "See the oak? It is attached to the tree ... I mean ... well, then we separate, quiet. "He laughed nervously.

 

Abel stared torn between exaltation and terror.

"It hurts? it's possible?"

"Mmm maybe at the beginning, and ... .si, you can."

Abel looked even more worried.

 

"But do not worry ... then our bodies come off ... it's not like the tree." He said to him, making him a light caress.

"Why should we do if ... does it hurt?" Asked Abel.

"Because really ... it's just the beginning, but then it feels good."

"And how do you know?"

"I tried it with Lilith ..."  
   
Now Abel seemed to take umbrage. "So ... continue with her."

"No ... I want with you ..." Cain said.

 

 

 

 

Abel stared at him and then decided to try.  
   
They were still dressed in their robes light. Cain stared at him.  
 "So?" Asked Abel.

  
"Wait ..." said Cain, climbing on top of him and rubbing with his body.  
"What are you doing?" She asked Abel, his eyes widening.

  
"They're called ... caresses, I think," she said, leaning more, with his head on his neck.  
"It seems to me you're hugging me ... from sdraiati..ma looks different."

  
"Ok we are ... it's called ... rubbing" Cain said.

  
He wailed and Cain tell at Abel: "Schhh relaxed." He told him, stampandogli kisses on the neck.  
Abel embraced him, saying: "I like to feel your breath on my face ..."

  
Cain kissed him on the mouth now. A kiss and then another.  
Caresses and caresses again.

  
"Let's get these." Cain said, referring to their white robes.  
   
The problem arose when they realized that something between them was blocking the entrance.  
"You did not think of that before?" Abel asked, as they watched their manhood.

  
"No ..." said Cain dismay.  
"Sin. I think we should give up. "He said Abel, standing up.

  
"Wait!" Said Cain, holding it down. "Maybe we can find another way ... anothers..inputs ..." he reflected.  
"Maybe if we cut ... no?" Suggested Abel not so convinced.

  
"I do not think it's the solution....the angels have told us not to physically harm to our body. We are immortal, but better not take advantage ... and then this has to go inside "Cain laughed nervously.

  
"I'm starting to feel really hot in the face and do not understand why."

  
Cain laughed. "You do not have to be ashamed. Not with me. Now come here. Try again, ok? "  
   
Eventually they managed to figure out how they could also do it with each other. Finally after studying their body in great detail, they realized that if the stease sit in precise points, opened an opening ...

  
"Is too small," she said Abel frightened.  
"Wait, let me do it."

  
"Cain, I'm not sure ..."  
"Schhhhh."  
"ENOUGH! This is not good ... I ... you're hurting me! "He rebelled Abel, angry, standing up.  
"Excuse me ... I ...... Abel" Cain tried to call him back, while Abel went away.

 

 

 

  
   
*

The day after Abel returned from Cain and crouched on his chest. Strong emotions in them never persisted too long. They lived in peace.  
"Hey." He said.

  
"Hey." He said Cain.  
"If you want, we can try again." said Abel.  
   
They tried again and the results were always a bit 'poor, but every time there was an improvement, until Cain was unable to get inside in Abel.  
"Ahhhh," he shouted another.

  
"Oh no, do not scream" became frightened Cain, trying to calm him.  
"Quit .." Cain asked at abel and Abel did immediately.

  
He came out of his body and then began to comfort him, accucciando the head of Abel in his grembo.Per some time, neither spoke.  
   
 

 

 

 

  
*

  
By now it had become a physical need, despite the pain. Abel felt now that when the two of them were too close, his body hardened.  
"I feel hard here ... why?" Asked.

  
"Schhh. Quiet. I got it. "Cain said, stroking it right there and making him sigh with pleasure.

  
The discovery of that pleasure, pushing Abel and Cain to want to continue and persist with this story of the union of bodies. They understood that even if you felt pain you felt pleasure too, and they would not give it up.  
 

  
After much persuasion and attempts, the progress made is remarkable, to the point that Cain could stay inside her body, and beyond, even to move.  
It was not long before the brothers discovered the orgasm and the pleasure of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps sorry if I had to be a little harsh, but I wish it was a little bit realistic, and I could not tell the sex as a romantic thing XD but do not be afraid, the romanticism will come :))


	68. The Book of Revelation - Act nine - You are for me,  my love

Cain was returning to the hut, after having been with Lilith. It was night and everyone was asleep.

  
Cain looked at his brother Abel sleep on the floor of the old rags. The lightweight robe he wore, not entirely covered his back. He stroked him. And then she rested her head against his back. "Mmm ..." Abel moaned in his sleep.

"Schhh. Sleep, brother. Go to sleep. "Whispered Cain, making him a pat on the face, and Abel he went to sleep.  
   
   
The next morning, Adam and Eve were preparing the breakfast of cereal and oats and bread and milk white.

Abel was eating breakfast. Cain reached all a few minutes later and immediately went to embrace Abel, who said nothing, but nearly choked with bread.

"Cain, lets eat your brother." He said Eva. Cain snorted, but let him go. Abel gave him a fillip on the cheek to calm him down.

 

Abel had finished breakfast, and was standing near the hut. He took another piece of bread and had dipped in milk pot when suffered another attack by Cain, who hugged him from behind, lifting him.

Abel laughed and took a bite of bread soaked in milk, that Cain did not refuse.  
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

Cain and Abel were always together during the day, except when Abel disappeared, and Cain was not too happy about that.

One day, in fact, he surprised him to bathe in the pond.

"I've been waiting for hours." He said.

"I had to wash myself." He said, coming out of the pond and perfuming with herbs special of some bushes. He rubbed on himself

"Do you prefer the lake and herbs to me?" Cain asked, smiling but a bit 'annoyed.

 **"Jerk**!" Said Abel, and pushed him. It was rare that he let fly into a rage. "If you must know, I am cleaner for you. Not to pollute you with the smell !! "

Cain was a bit 'surprised, and then said, "Sorry, but I hate having to share you, with the lake, with grass ... with everything!"

"The also hate you the air I breathe!"

"No, if you breathe through me!" Said Cain, kissing him hard.

  
Nonetheless Abel kissed. He loved Cain. They loved each other.

And that possessiveness seemed both so right. Natural.

  
"Do not get dressed. I want to make love."

"What did you say?" Asked Abel dazed.

"What's wrong?"

"All. You have just defined as "sex", "make love?"

"Yes. I think so. I do not know why I said that. "

"Well. It's a bit 'weird. No one knows what it is, and everyone wants to find out. Even the same God. And you have just given a new definition. According to you, when you have sex, you create love ?? "Abel asked, puzzled by the new discovery.

"I do not know if it's like that for all the sex. Lilith is not. Or at least I do not think. "

"You love her??"

"No. not as I love you. I'm just glad that I do with her. "

Abel took his face and looked at him. "You're happy? It is not enough me? "

"Yes, but what questions are they?"

"If i am enough you, you may not go with her? Do not touch it ever again? "

"I think che..potrei do it, but why should I?"

"Why do you say you do not want to share me even with the lake and the grass and earth. I instead do not want to share you with her. "

"OK love. If that's what you want, I want it too. "

"You called me LOVE ???"

"Yes…"

"You are crazy. You Call LOVE whatever we do together, now also me! "Laughed Abel.

"And this should make you understand MANY things. **You are for me the LOVE**! "The Cain, still kissing him said, while Abel put her arms around him.

 

"Abel?" He said.

"Hm?"

"I want also perfume me for you like me more." He said before Abel attract him for another kiss

  
In fact they did not need these things too. They were immortal and perfect beings, created by God, and therefore did not know the decay of the skin or other ruins of their physical. Not entirely. They could survive with the bare essentials. Except that, since their senses were most vocal facts, they could feel the smells, and found that if you took care of their body in a particular way, it was more pleasant for others.

 

 

*

Cain said to Lilith that there would be no more amorous encounters between them, because he wanted to reserve to Abel all his attentions.

"How can you??? After all I've done for you? I have taught you what you know !! "

"Because someone else taught you, and you've finally done it unto me." He said, she puzzled.

Lilith was speechless. "So you should not remain bad if I do the same." Cain said doing to leave.

"And if Abel did the same thing with someone else ??? You should not be upset! "She challenged.

Cain turned dark in the face, he said: "Abel would never do that. He loves me, and swore to me eternal fidelity. There we promised. "He said.

Lilith laughed. "We will see how much will be eternal!" He shouted, but Cain was going.


	69. The Book of Revelation - Act ten - You are faithful at me ?

Abel had left the hut for a ride in the woods, while his brother was still asleep. He wanted to pick up some red fruits and bring them, just wake up, as a gift.  
   
   
Lilith took the opportunity to go wake Cain, who was sleeping in the tent stationed at the hut. The tent that used usually Cain and Abel to get away from their parents.

"Hello Cain." She greeted him, stroking his head.

"Lilith! I told you that should not have to touch me more. "He said.

"How much loyalty to your beloved brother, Cain! Much love! I wonder if you can expect the same from him. "

"Of course I can."

"Fine, but if you want to be sure, go to control it in the woods, and we hope that you did not know what to expect." mischievous said, leaving the tent.

Cain gulped.  
   
   
   
*

Lilith he took little to find Abel. The Earth to the origins was really small and limited, with a few beings and few places to go, especially considering that there were no galleries, many mountains prevented and obstructed the passage.

Lilith knew that presumably Cain was just behind her, and approached the young Abel.

"Abel ... what do you do around here all alone?" She asked.

Abel wore a red cap and a basket. From this encounter with Lilith, would be born the fable Little Red Riding Hood.

"Lilith? What are you doing here? "Grumpy churche.

"Walk. You rather collect fruit? "

"Yes. For my brother. "He said Abel, and Lilith was a jealousy, but did not.

"Sai..è curious that we came precisely on the same grounds ... you and me."

"Bah. I do not understand what you see curious. "He said Abel trying to leave.

"Wait a minute." Lilith said, grabbing him by his garment. "Just give me a kiss. Do you want to? "

At that time he was coming Cain.

"No!" Replied Abel, trying to shake off the hands of Lilith.

"Come on ... Cain will never know ... I promise!"

"Let me." said Abel, unable to take it off of her.

Cain moved closer for a better look.

Lilith kissed him shooting.

  
Cain shuddered at the same time when Abel frantically pushed her away.

  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?? I ... I DO NOT WANT ... "said Abel, baffled and angry.

Cain roared within him, stepping forward.  
   
The moment he saw Cain out of the bushes, Abel took very badly, and turned pale.

"Cain ... no no no ... it's not what you think ..."

"Instead it is exactly so." she said Lilith rejoicing satisfied. "He does not return your loyalty, Cain. He does not deserve it! "

"No! She is lying ..i am fait ... "said Abel, but Cain lifted weight Abel and then spoke with Lilith.

"Get out. Go away! "He said to Lilith, who obeyed scared.

"Cain, listen to me..Lilith ... it was not my fault ... she..she have me ..."

Abel was unable to finish the sentence, that Cain put it roughly on the lawn where the grass was taller, and kissed him passionately.

"Cain." Said Abel, surprised, stroking his face.

"I saw that you have rejected her. Thank you. Now I know that you are absolutely faithful at me, my love. "

"Always. "Abel replied, softening more than ever. Now, the slightest trace of fear was gone.

They made love there, in the grass. With passion.

Lilith saw that scene and went away fuming.

 

 

 

 

*

Dean and Sam got up from the bed on which they sat.

"Cain and Abel loved each other." Dean said, struck by that awareness.

"They loved each other very much." He said Crowley.

"Nonetheless, he killed him. Killed Abel! "Said Sam, wounded beyond all limits.

"My dear puppy." He said Crowley. "They say love is enough ... Lucifer and Lilith knew what Cain loved his brother, and they knew how much if they wanted to destroy it, was on what I had to bet ..."

"What the hell ..." they chorused Sam and Dean.

"They say love is enough ... .they say, already." Said Crowley, recovering to tell.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

While Lilith was coming back, still black with rage, he bumped right up against Lucifer.

"Out of my way." she said.

"Angry? Maybe something did not go according to plan, capricious little girl? "

"Let me go !!"

"I could give you everything ... heaven! Yet you chose to lout of Cain to me. "

"I was able to share with you and him, but you not want !"

Lucifer laughed. "Apparently I was right, on the human race. You are a disgusting animals that do not look at anyone while to mate. "

Lilith looked at him, undecided whether he should be considered offensive or not.

"I do not understand, do you? If I'm there to open your eyes on things, you will understand very little! You're like a ghost who walks. "

"And you're no longer an angel. Not anymore. "she looked annoyed Lilith.

Lucifer frowned. "Lilith, among the many new cr ...." He said, but then Lilith showed him a feather of its wings ... was turning black.

"TZK ... I'll be soiled. But sai..maybe you're not so useless after all. Maybe we can ally ourselves. "

"We can what?"

"Yes. Together. it pay at Cain. We both have reason to be angry with him. Because he tried to kill your faithfulness, and you because it was not faithful with you! "

"It is certainly so, but do not understand the term *  it pay *

"Well, come here I'll explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you happy that Cain did not hurt to Abel ?? <333 and there will still be many surprises <333


	70. The Book of Revelation - Act eleven - the beginning of the decline of Abel

I love you like a brother.

Sincerely yours,

Cain.

Abel read and reread those few words, feeling the swell of pride heart every time.

They had learned the art of writing. All thanks to God who made sure they knew the alphabet, on one condition.

They would have been able to write, but would not know how, and they could not teach it to others. This was to facilitate the path of starvation and peace, which God seemed to keep us so much.

It was important for Abel, only cared that they now had a means more to manifest their feelings.

 Abel began to also write some lines for Cain.  
   
Brother,

two brothers are not friends, are two branches of the same tree, which may differ with anni..ma their bond will be eternal.

  
It was just so, and Abel felt it right inside. He and Cain would be cherished forever, and besides, they were immortal. And if you want to love someone forever, you have to live forever, right?

It was lost in these contemplations romantic when at his side, in the grove, materialized the angel Lucifer.

   
"Hello Abel." He saluted him.

"Why do you sit here next to me?" Abel asked. He knew well who was Lucifer.

"I wanted to talk a bit 'with you."

"Cain will not be happy."

"Do whatever he tells you to do?"

"I do what makes him happy." Said Abel, challenging him.

"Much love. You know, I wish my sweet Lilith I had been so faithful. "He said Lucifer.

"I do not think it's so sweet, but I talked to her just a few moments." Abel said fidgeting with a branch.

"You're a smart boy, Abel. We become friends!"

"I am loyal to Cain."

"I know, but you know what? The difference between being friends and lovers is that friend with be so many people. "

"And who says so?"

"Well ... look Dio..lui love plants, the animals, you, and us ... and loves all things ... but it is a normal thing for him." he said, trying to dampen resentment.

  
"Cain says that we should not have sex with anyone else and I want the same thing!"

"Of course, but who's to say that I want to propose this? Let's be friends ... it means ... to talk and have fun together without having sex or kissing, or what you do with your brother, otherwise also I, would do with my own brother. "

"And why do not you?"

"Too many questions!" Said Lucifer blushing furiously. "No, though. I do not care, then I do not think that God would approve. "

Lucifer saw Abel pale and taunted: "You know, I think that he will not approve neither your bond."

"Why not?" Abel asked, more and more frightened.

"The brothers ... are fruits of a conception of the same woman and the same man. They have the same blood, dna ... can not ... in turn ... love each other. It goes against nature and God cares about nature. "

Abel looked very scared. Lucifer looked satisfied.

But after a few seconds of terror, fear of Abel vanished as it had appeared, and a relaxation scent through him from head to foot.

"So it's nice, is not it? It prevents you from holding the feelings and emotions to keep you a slave in his starvation scheme. It treats you like a puppet with the excuse of peace of mind. "

"Be quiet. I can not think. "Abel said holding his head.

"No no..tu you can not think. It's different."

"I do not understand what you say!"

"I know, but I can teach you many cose..ti I will open your mind, Abel."

"No, with Cain understand everything I need."

"It is not so. Not enough. Trust me. Can I ask you about things you can not even imagine. "He said, extending his hand, while Abel looked at him doubtfully.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Days went by and Lucifer spoke more often with young Abel.

"What do you have? You have a strange color ... different ... "he said one day Cain, seeing him back in the tent, in the evening.

"I have the chills." He said Abel sad.

Cain pulled him and crouched his head on his body. "I'll warm it."

"Lucifer ... he told me ..."

"Schhh i do not want to hear."

"You must. It's important. God teaches us that killing the fish to survive is right, but they suffer. "

"Fish?"

"And the ants ... millions of ants which we walk every day, because the tread die ...."

"Abel ... What is **death**?"

"Every day when the sun goes away, so here goes down so cold ... but God keeps us from feeling the cold, because they do not want us to know that if he had loved enough, would have a warmer sun, able to warm even when they go! "said Abel increasingly agitated.

"Who tells you these things? Lucifer? Should love God. Why are you so jaded? "

"I do not know. Oh, I know nothing. I'm cold. So cold. "He said Abel always crouching more Cain.

"I'll protect you, brother. From the cold and everything. "He told him Cain, stroking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's very sad ççç


	71. The Book of Revelation - Act twelve - The end?

Things did not improve, for Cain and for Abel.

Abel did not stop to talk Lucifer , either at the request of Cain, that he will should wanted to rage for that disobedience, but he realized that his brother was no longer itself.

One day he saw Abel on his knees in front of a tree, which he held his hands over his head.

Instantly he felt such a blind rage toward Lucifer, that before that anger would fade away, saw him.

Not far away, that she enjoyed the show.

He ran against him like a raging bull and the weight landed with his head.

Lucifer was not expecting and fine ground.

Cain began to punch him, then another, before Lucifer managed to push him away with his angelic energy.

At that point the two of them began to struggle, until God intervened by separating them.

 

  
"In the name of heaven, Lucifer, who are you doing?" He asked, tugging. "Look what you did!" He said, referring to Cain, whose face was covered with blood.

"I shoulded immagined that you'd still defended once someone else, rather than your own son !!" said Lucifer, pushing and running away.  
   
God shook his head, and was concerned to heal the wound magically inflicted against Cain, touching his face. Abel, meanwhile, had come as soon as he saw the quarrel, and he was clinging to his brother, trying to give him a little 'comfort.  
   
God tried to encourage both Cain and Abel to tell what had happened and if he had anything to do with the strange behavior of the two of them and Lilith and Lucifer, lately.

Cain was going to tell everything, but Abel interjected. He did not want that God knew them.

"Wait." He realized suddenly. "You do not you had to be omnipotent? To know everything we do? ' "

"And who says it ??" asked God stunned.

  
"Lucifer!" Said Abel.

God roared within him. "What else says Lucifer ???"

"A lot of things. "Cain interjected. "That monster is doing brainwashed to my brother!"

"Do not call him a monster! It is a celestial being, you have to bring him respect! "Became angry God.

"Well ... not anymore now, because its wings are becoming black." He objected Cain.

The news shook God more than anything else.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

In heaven, God dealt directly Lucifer.

"You may know what you've got in your head ??? Tormenting the young Abel, have sex with this human ... you're taking a road of no return! "

"Believe me, Father, I know that lately I exaggerated, but I would never go so far beyond a certain limit !!"

God roared at those words, and heaven and earth trembled before his wrath.

"Already YOU EXCEEDED THE LIMIT !!!"

Then he took his wings and showed them to him. Blackish streaks streaming down a bit 'everywhere.

"The darkness is taking over you, Lucifer. It is contaminating your heart and your spirit, and it is not darkness that goes away when the sun rises. "

In the eye of Lucifer they surfaced of tears. "Please help me! Send them away, father! "  
   
God turned away from him, looking at him with disdain and disgust, without a trace of compassion or forgiveness. It was a new feeling for him, but could not know that, when anger and darkness are discovered, they absorb you like a cloak, to confuse the mind and keep you from destroying them.

You think you reject them away, because you feel disgusted by them, but your same disdain prevents you to extend a hand to help the unfortunate who is overwhelmed.

He refuses to give him my hand and that's so, you're also possessed by the darkness, thinking to reject it.  
Darkness and Anger win.  
   
   
Lucifer saw the wrath of God, and he feel hurt.

"You chose to abandon the way of love, and you will pay the consequences!" Was his implacable judgment. "What it will serve as a lesson. And that be a lesson to all !!! "shouted at the angels who had gathered to listen to the sad scene.

God was about to leave, but the voice of Lucifer, though low and trembling, boomed:

" from now, I disown you, you're not my father anymore !" He said. God turned around in disbelief, just in time to see him fly away.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Lucifer he did not have revealed God of the relationship between Cain and Abel. Which contributed to increasing the confidence of Abel against him and Cain was destroyed.

One day, he came to wake him Lilith, while he was sleeping on the grass, by the pond.

"What are you doing? Are you crying? "Lilith asked.

Cain hastily wiped her eyes. "I told God that Lucifer does hurt my brother, but he is screwed. Keep talking to my brother and God does not do anything. "

"Oh, my little Cain ... God does not care about the affairs of humans."

"But I do not understand Abel. After my encounter with Lucifer should have realized that it is a monster, and stay away from him. Why it does not?? "

"Cain, your brother, is not your brother anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lucifer is becoming a monster and is doing Abel also become like him."

"No, this is impossible! My beautiful brother ... "

"Come see me if you do not believe me." She said Lilith.  
   
   
   
Cain follow Lilith, and in a plain they found Abel crying bitterly.

"But ..." said Cain, trying to get closer, but before he could do that, Lucifer held him and sprayed a kind of angelic powder into his eyes.

"BASTARD!" Shouted Cain. He felt a growing anger massively increase. Cain wanted to hit Lucifer, hurt him, but now that he was able to see again, Lucifer had vanished, and also Lilith.

"Both bastards. You agree! "Cain realized and astonished to be there arrived only now.

He went to Abel still sobbing, sitting on the lawn.

 

"Brother, what's wrong? Why do you cry?"

"My hairs ... Cain ... I am horrible!"

Cain looked at him and saw him also something that until then had not caught. His hair was uncombed and in arid effects, puffy and frizzy.

Yet they were always beautiful ....

"Abel, what happened to you, my brother?" Cain asked, touching his hairs

"Ever since Lucifer ... makes me see things as they should be really, without divine intervention, my view has changed, Cain. The colors are duller but have never been so present before my eyes. I recognize the various different shades of color, and the yellow glare of the sun hurts my eyes ... and I can see the decay of things! "

"But this is not possible ... we are immortal beings, the decay is not contemplated ..."

  
"We can not see how we would be if God were to make us so beautiful and perfect ... well, Lucifer showed me how we would ... showed it to me and then showed me my true reflection in a mirror of water, and my appearance was horrible. "He also told Abel, burying his face in his hands.  
 

Cain looked better. Maybe his hair was more frizzy of how much was used to seeing them, chapped lips and face a little 'muddy, but it seemed very far from being horrible.

Cain stood him up and made him run into the mere  
.

"What are you doing ???" Abel said.

"I show you that you're wrong." He said. "You wait here. I make a run at home and be right back. "  
 

 

  
 When he returned, he did wash into the mere and then took thin teeth of wood, which had gone to recover at home and used them to brush hair, while they were still in the water.

He tried to do very slowly so as not to hurt him and Abel closed his eyes in ecstasy, letting him comb, while they were still in the water.

"Seen? Not horrible. " he said.

"I love you, Cain." replied Abel.

And at least for the time he returned heaven together.  
   
   
   
   
It happened that Cain managed to persuade Abel to not to talk to Lucifer, but perhaps it was too late.

Abel was suffering more and more somber. He looked ill.

Cain went away again by Lucifer and had another fight.

"Bring it like before! You bastard! "he said, grabbing him, and looking at him askance.

"You should ... look you ... you seems so much like your dear brother who tries in vain to save, now." He said Lucifer.

And there, Cain released him, falling to the ground, feeling defeated.

 

*

"If you want to save Abel, you have no other option than killing him. The Lucifer's influence is too strong. "Lilith said one day to Cain.

"What is: * kill *?"

"Mmm..put end the life he is leading a human being, to make him start another!" Said Lilith smart.

"So if i ... will kill it, Abel will no longer be so? He will be as before? "

"You can count on it! Killing him will break the link with Lucifer! "

"But how should I do? I have no idea how anyone could do to kill! "

"Oh ... killing is very simple! You have to take with you the most lethal weapon you know and throw it against the person, with strength! "

"And the effect will be immediate ...?"

"Count on it." Lilith said with malice. "But it must be something very sharp. Able to chip and cut! "

"Mmm ... I see." Cain said, thoughtfully. Warned a alarm bell in himself, but strove to reject it. The good of Cain was more important.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

One day, Lilith came from Cain, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" he asked Cain.

Lilith showed it to his.

"It seems ..."

"The jaw of an animal. Yes.!"

"What have you done? We have always said that we must not detach and remove the other various parts of our body and of our animal friends! To bring back! "

Lilith smiled. "Quiet. Will grow back. This, however, you need to kill Abel. "

"... I should do with this?" Cain asked, observing the jaw.

"Something sharp. We have very few things pointed here! "

"Why does ... so clean?" Asked Cain.

"You ask too many questions. I clean, okay? Now go. Do what you have to do!"  
 

Cain briefly was doubtful. "Why are you doing this? I thought that you hate us. "

"Well ... God teaches us that we must forgive, right?" Lilith smiled.

"Tell me again that everything will be fine again and Abel will be fine. I need to hear it. "

"I promise you, Cain !!" she said.

 

*

That same day, Cain went to Abel that he had fled the clearing where usually played all the kids and the kids.

He saw it as very unhappy usual.

"You keep away from me." He told him, hiding his jaw. Lilith told him that he had to act by surprise.

"Excuse me ... I am that I do not want you to see me like this."

"The only torture would be never see you again, little brother." Cain replied.

"Cain, I ... what are you doing ?? Cain, NO !! "  
   
Cain threw a sharp blow. Struck him with his jaw stomach and his stomach immediately began to bleed and daub him lightweight clothes.

"N- n- n- oooooo" groaned Abel unable even to speak.

 

He collapsed in the arms of his brother who supported him.

"Quiet, little brother, I'm here ... I'm here ..."

"Cain, who ... what you did ..." said Abel, spitting blood.

"I save you. This was the only way. The only way."

"No..i feel..a immense pain .." Abel moaned and squirmed.

Everywhere around them people were shouting.

"No ... this should not have happened ... no, you had to feel good ... no ..." said Cain, trying to stroke him, while Abel suffered and moaned.  
   
"Abel, I beg you !!!" shook him.

 

"Get away from him !!" said some men.

Cain looked them surprised.

"No, I just wanted to help you !!" he said, amazed, while Cain took away from his arms, and warning them to stay away with long sticks.

  
"NO, what you do! Do not bring it on. NOT Take him away from me !!! "He screamed, seeing that he had been taken away Abel.

It was all he could think about at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you did not you expected so Cain's attack against Abel. I told you that I will surprised you XD
> 
> I'm pretty excited for this chapter .... and I realize that it is very sad, but many things still need to happen, and I already feel excited when I think at to the next chapter, which should close the circle of this biblical saga !! Forever unless it is too long ... or else I will break it in two, but we are running out ... if it does not end in the next, he goes to the next. From here you can not escape!
> 
> What about ... you expected something would happen that would lead to the break and it's not XD successful indeed Cain too much love for Abel led not only to his own downfall but to that of both XD
> 
> Ps but how poignant Cain says: "Do not bring him away" ??? ç _____ ç


	72. The Book of Revelation - Act thirteen- the apple gold first part

 

"No, what you do! Do not bring it away from me. NOT Take him away from me !!! "he shouted Cain, while they carrying off Abel.

 

He fell to the ground in despair.

  
What had gone wrong ?? Abel had to feel good ... had to ...

"What you have done Cain ??" said an angel materializing before him.

"Who are you??"

"Michael! "

"Michael ... I ... what I did to my brother? "

"Did you hurt him."

"No ... he ... had to feel good ... Lucifer told me ..."

Michael shook his head. "Lilith has lied to you. I questioned and admitted to have been in cahoots with my brother all this time for revenge against you! Soon Abel is will dead and you can only be angry with them and with yourself if you can not talk to him never again. "

"Like ... like never talk to him anymore ???"

"Cain ...the death is the cessation of life. You will no longer speak to your brother, you will not see the most moving or watching you. It will seem as if asleep, but not awake never again. What will happen next, at his soul, still we do not know, but .... "

"NO! I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT HIM !! "shouted Cain.

Michael glared at him. "You can only blame yourself, Lilith and my brother. But what will you also deserve them, do not be afraid. "He said before he left.  
   
   
Cain watched him vanish with his mouth open. It could not be true. Abel ... no ... not him.

He ran headlong into the trees, never stopping, running like a madman, stumbling and slipping several times, with the heart beating furiously in his chest.

He felt behind him the people who pursued him, and heaven tremble beneath him. They were angels.

Angels crying. Probably for what he had done.  
   
   
It did not matter. He did not care. He could not face them. There was much more at stake.

He did not know how long have... he had only hoped to hurry.

He reached the green hill that everyone called "The Mountain" where on a powerful crystal lectern was placed the sacred APPLE GOLD that no one dared to touch.

God had been very clear about that.

Cain did not know if it would work, but it was his only chance.

He picked up a big stick and divided cleanly through the apple in two.  
 

He picked up a half and ate it. It was tasteless and had a bad taste. Almost had the urge to throw up, but ate it hungrily.

Then looked the other half. If he had eaten entirely could also become the most powerful of the same God, take revenge of Lucifer, of all of them.

But then Abel ... ..  
 

  
He turned just in time to see the crowd behind him, angry as he had never seen her, wielding long sticks against him.

A blind rage enveloped him and shouted with all the breath in his body and that force dropped all grounded.

"DO NOT STAND in MY WAY!" He thundered. Now his eyes were bright yellow, and her body was bright and vibrant.  
   
 

"ABEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Roared in the wind, starting to run, with more energy than before, after eating half of that apple. Now he no longer afraid, he not longer felt confused, injured or disoriented.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

In the hut of Adam and Eve, Abel was covered with skins and a wet cloth to let him down a fever. They were trying to fermargli bleeding chest with gauze and cotton and putting the cloth on him, but he had lost too much blood.

"Where is God? Because it does not help my son ?? "Eva said, weeping.

"It seems engaged in a great diattriba with the angels." He said a nearby boy.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

It all happened quickly. God found the animal that had been killed by Lilith to take the jawbone and use it as a weapon. God was so committed to being shocked by the sight of that poor rhino found on the ground bleeding and without the jaw.

God was upset. Even he was not prepared to death and simply that vision terrified him. Especially because he loved the Life and had given life with love.

"Who did this? Why ?? "he asked.

Behind him, Michael said, "Lucifer. Because he wanted that Cain it did to Abel, his brother "

God was grieved and let Michele accompany him in Paradise, where he witnessed something that would have never thought to see.  
   
Angels crying. Her children were crying and their complaints were more strident and harrowing of a newborn, they pierced inside worst of sheep moans weeping.

Paradise was destroyed.

"Who was doing this?" He asked.

"Lucifer, Father." Said Michele.  
   
Actually Lucifer had not touched the angels. It had been the act of Cain, who had moved his hand against his brother, to straziarli. Li was filled with pain and upset beyond measure.

"Father. They call you. They want us to agree to see the young Abel, to save him. "He said an angel

God closed his eyes, not moving, saddened.

"Father?"

"I ... I have to stay with my children." God said.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Cain came to the hut, and instantly everyone shouted inside.

Cain was scary. He had hair in the wind and his eyes were like those of a madman.

He tried to make his way into the room, but the crowd is closed to prevent him from passing.

 

"What are you doing??? Let me pass !! I have to go to my brother !! "he shouted.

Adam and Eve were terrified and shook beside her son Abel.

They gasped when Cain dropped all on the ground with a single hand gesture.  
   
Cain then came forward with great strides, ignoring his mother's screams.

  
"No, Abel, no, please!" Cried the parents, but Cain pushed them away.

 

Then he went to Abel and touched his forehead. Abel moved against him, but it seemed as if he recognized him.

Thankfully still he is breathing.

"Forgive me, brother." He said.

"Mmm ... no ... go ... ..go away ... let me ..." said Abel, who was to have it recognized.

Cain was sad. Abel had never rejected him so far. He had ruined everything.

 He ignored her protests and he took him up in her arms.

  
"No, let him go!" Said Adam, but Cain made him fall to the ground with a single hand gesture.

In the instant Cain placed Abel in his arms, Abel despite everything, encircled his neck with his arm and ducked her head on his neck.

  
Maybe he did it because he was weak and needed a pretext, or in spite of everything had searched automatically contact with his brother. A habit which still struggled to subside completely.

It did not matter. The gesture warmed the heart of Cain, who even more strength in exit to that cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3333 for me it was very touching to write <333 and you have not seen anything yet <333
> 
> I published these chapters all together because I put in your shoes and I figured it would be a pain, stay with the cliffangher that Abel had been stabbed ççç


	73. The Book of Revelation - Act fourteen - the apple gold second part

Cain left the hut and soon after disappeared with Abel in his arm.

They resurfaced both at the foot of a mountain.

Cain was quickly smeared the blood of Abel.

He placed it gently on the ground.

 

  
"Sorry, fratellino.. I not wanted never to do this to you."

"Mmm" groaned Abel when put it down to the ground.

 

"Keep ... keep your mela..mangiala and you'll be fine."

But Abel turned his head away.

 

"No! You must eat..is the only way. It will save you. Please. "She said again.

  
Abel looked sad and held his hand weakly. Cain gave it to him happy, but before that Abel was able to bring his lips to apple, closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Cain felt a terrible pain in his arm and a luminescent heat, but did not want to get distracted.  
 

  
"NO! Abel, you must not close our eyes. You have to stay awake! Come on, Abel, wake up, wake up, we were so close ... do not give up now, "she said, giving the little slaps to wake him, but Abel did not wake.

  
NO! This is not happening. This is not happening! We must stand together, there we were promessi..ti remember? we are promised each other. Abel! ABELE !! "Cain said, with tears in his eyes.

"You will not die, i will not allow it !!! Wake up! "he said, shaking him.  
 

 

 

"It's all useless. You killed him, and you will be condemned forever for this! "He said God appeared behind him.

"Save him, YOU CAN SAVE HIM. PLEASE! "Implored Cain crying, but God shook his head.

"It was you at condemn him." He said, and disappeared.  
 

 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted Cain andbegan to shake Abel with no more fear of hurting him. He shook him, and gave him several blows on the abdomen, totally shocked, not for his sentence, but because he could not bear to lose him.

"ABEL, Do not leave me, Do not leave me, YOU MUST LIVE, YOU MUST LIVE !!"

 

  
And Abel lived again, exhaling a breath as if he had just emerged from a long dive.

  
"You're alive ..." said Cain, but leaders who Abel albeit temporarily revived by what he had just done, was far from being good.

That mark had not stopped burning, but she could not think about it now.

"Please, eat it!" he said again.

Abel still looked upset and reluctant to listen him.

  
"Please. Me and you together. we are promised. Do you remember?"

And so Abel left Cain gently pushed his head against the middle of the apple.

 

  
Open your mouth and began to savor the nectar, and then to the surprise of Cain, he ate hungrily across the other half.  
   
Cain watched him as he finished eating his half, and when it ends, Abel was doused by a luminous halo that you cover it completely.

 

Just as well healed his wound. He stood up.

 

The bleeding which had chest seemed to stop and Cain breathed a sigh of relief, but then he saw Abel slumped back to the ground.

 

  
"ABEL, NO !!!" he shouted, and turned pale when she saw him close his eyes in his arms.  
 

"Quiet, Cain. Your brother has only unconscious. "Said Michael, appeared at that time.

"unconscious ??"

"Let him sleep for a while '. He'll be fine ... look. Is already healing. "He said, pointing out that his wound was closing and healing, albeit slowly.

"Too slowly !!!" growled Cain.

"What did you expect? A miraculous recovery ?? Cain, your brother was dying, and because of your lightness! Rconsidered you lucky not to have lost him! "

"I have to stay here to keep watch over him."

"How want..so you not interested about Lucifer ..."

At that name, Cain growled. He had to death with Lucifer since understand that he had to let him do this. Of course, directly it was Lilith, but if Lucifer had not picked on his brother, all this would never have happened. At Lilith would have thought then.

"So, come and have a ride to Heaven?" Asked Michael

"My brother ... I can not leave him."

"Trust me, for some time will not be able to move. He will not run. "Said Michael, sensing the real concern of Cain.

Cain nodded and follow Michele in Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired ahhahah xD sorry for the mistakes ... I hope it is understood that Cain not killed Abel and he also saved him at the end ... xD but so Abel's not dead? Unfortunately for this we have to wait the next chapters xd
> 
> i'm sorry but it's really hard to translate xD


	74. The Book of Revelation - Act fifteen - the Hell

*

When they arrived in heaven, all the angels moved frightened seeing Cain and they tried to raise the alarm.

"I have made a mistake. I should never have brought you here. "Said Michele, mortified.

"No. you did well, instead. L **UCIFER, WHERE ARE YOU, UGLY BASTARD ?? SHOW YOURSELF, OR I'll pick you**! "  
   
Michele repented once more that he had brought Cain there, but probably became powerful as had become, he would have arrived alone, to try Lucifer.

In Paradise there was a loud crash. Cain destroyed two crystal vases.

"Bring me LUCIFER OR I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE !!" shouted Cain.  
 

 

"Here I am, do not have to do all this great noise." He said Lucifer.

Cain looked at him with hatred.

"What's up, Cain? Your brother has made you angry? "Grinned.  
   
Cain was pervaded by a blind fury. He became barely aware that Lucifer had become horrible. His face was a mask and its wings had become completely black.

Almost without realizing it, emptied of lightning from his hands and burned a few feathers of his black wings.

"I'll make you regret of being created, I will create a tailor-made place for you, where you will suffer for the rest of eternity, but first I want you to know that you're could not in your intent, you bastard. Abel is alive! "

"What??"

" **Yes. My brother will live**. "  
 

 

Lucifer seemed absurdly relieved. "Well, then that revenge has no way to exist, right? We can forget everything and be friends again as before. "

" **You tried to have me killed my brother !! I was going to lose it forever, and I would be what I would have killed him! I hurt him, I hurt him** !! "Cain said angrily, exhaling another  
discharge and missing Lucifer.

"What is there to forgive ??" mockingly asked Cain.

Lucifer grimaced and tried to attack Cain in turn, throwing him against the black energy discharges, but Cain was too powerful, the jumping against him without anything.  
 

 

  
**"For a woman, Lucifer**."

"I loved her! It was ... it was all for me !! "

"For a stupid woman you betrayed a friend. Abel trusted you. "

"Cain, forgive me, I ..."

"No!" Cain shook his head.  
 

 

  
In the distance, while Cain had seen the arrival of God that followed the very bitter scene.

"Father! Father, help me, please. I'm your son. I'm your son! "

God closed his eyes.

"What, are you afraid to face me for who you are, slimy snake ???" Cain asked, turning it into a snake

"If I made mistakes I can fix ... do not let them hurt me. You are my brothers ... .Michael, please ... I'm your brother! "Said Lucifer, that even if transformed into an animal, had not ceased to plead.

Michael turned.  
   
Cain grabbed him by the tail, angrily.

" You are an evil being, Lucifer. A being who enjoys cause suffering to others. Well, for you, I have in mind a very special place. Tailor-made for you. "

 

He held it up and created, without knowing how, a suspended vortex in anything, that was becoming larger and larger more, like a black hole ... .just that was red.

"A place made of pure suffering. It will be your new home, Lucifer! "

"No, please, forgive me! Forgiveness  
! "

"Good trip !!" he said, throwing in that furnace.

  
"Noooooooooo !!"

 

The vortex is closed and there was silence again.

Cain turned to all the angels and to God who looked at him sternly.

Suddenly all the anger that had dominated, seemed to abandon him.

Just he had a great desire to cry.

He lost a little hiccup and finally saw the brand that marked the hand.

He was glowing.  
 

 

  
"What is it?" He asked in a broken voice to God.

God looked at him hard.

"It appeared when I tried to save Abel, when ... he closed his eyes ..."

"At that moment the heart of Abel stopped for a few seconds. It was as if he were dead. "

"But ... but he ... he did not ..." he stammered Cain.

"I know, I saw it. Abel has not died, but it was. Even if briefly. For a few seconds he is dead ... for a few seconds ... thou hast killed, and that sign you'll remember. "

"No ... I can not bear this sign that reminds me of this terrible thing ... take it off ... please!"

God looked at him. "I just lost a son because of you and you ask to me to heal you?"

" **I was going to lose my brother because of your son** !!"  
   
Michael pulled him aside. "Remember that it is God ...brings respect"

"Leave me. Let me everyone! You are just cowards. Everyone. you have done nothing to protect me and my brother from the madness of that crazy! How true that Abel is alive, **I will curse you all !! "**  
 

There was a chorus of surprise among the angels, before Cain ran away in tears.

At that moment she only wanted to get back to Abel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resist ... should miss two more chapters o.o
> 
> Ps sorry for the image that i have also done a god not very compassionate ç_ç really, I'm very sorry ... it was only for weft needs ... I hope no one be offended ç_ç
> 
> Ahhh last thing !! The phrase: you are afraid to confront me for who you are, slimy snake ?? "comes from Aladdin <3333


	75. The Book of Revelation - Act sixteen -  the end of history

Cain came back to Abel, he sat down beside him and rested her head on his lap of Abel.

 Abel moaned in his sleep, but did not move, and Cain analyzed the injury.

 Disappearance. At least Michael had not lied. It was a great relief.

 

If he lost Abel did not know what he would do. He did not think he could stand up to that tragedy and immense pain.

 While making these reflections, he combed his hair absentmindedly and lovingly.

 

"My poor puppy ... what have I done to you ... what they did at **us** ... but I never allow anyone to hurt you. To hurt us. "

 

Abel moved very slowly, fighting the urge to wake up and desire instead of remaining in the arms of his brother ... those arms that felt so loving ...

Then open your eyes, and pulled away from him almost painfully, as if he not really wanted to do it.

"Cain ..." he said, troubled.

"Love ..." Cain said, smiling, but the smile faded quickly when he realized that Abel was troubled.

 "Stay ... .Stay **away** from me !!" Abel said, standing up and pulling back.

 

"Abel, no, you do not have to have afraid any more. It's all over! "Cain said, trying in vain to calm him.

 "NO! You took that thing and ... . the skewered you against me! "Said Abel.

 "I know."  replied sad Cain.

 

"And ... these was tearing my chest !! I lost so much blood ... blood and I thought my heart would come out from his chest ... and all the rest! "

 "Abel, I ...."

 

" **Why**?? Why did you do that?? For what purpose procure so much pain ??? " asked Abel heartbroken

"I thought to save you !!" Cain said sadly.

 

Abel made a shocked face and frowned. "Save me ??? Drilling my stomach ?? But what's in your head ??? "

 "I did not think that i would have hurt you! Lilith told me ... "

 "LILITH ?? LILITH ?? "

 "He told me that this act would have saved you from perdition, from your suffering. She has cheated me, I did not think that ...  i dit not know what was the death , Abel! I was duped. "He said Cain sad.

 "I can not believe…"

"But you can not blame me ... I will have believed in Lilith, but you believed in Lucifer ..."

 "So now would be all my fault ???" shouted Abel.

 "NO! No ... I'm just saying that we have been deceived both ... "

 "Maybe, but I do not I would never hurt you ... I would never have killed you!"

 

"I never thought to hurt you! I thought I would save you !! "

 "How could you be so naive !!!!" shouted Abel.

 

"Listen." Cain said, speaking more softly, taking his hands. "I was wrong, I admit it ... but everything I did, I did for **love,** and when I realized the mistake, I did everything possible to make you eat the apple ..."

 So, however, Cain only made matters worse.

 

"THE APPLE! You realize, Cain ?? You made me eat the forbidden fruit. Before risks to kill me and then you condemn me to damnation! "

 

"But what are you saying? The apple has saved you! "

 "It was the forbidden fruit. God has forbidden us to eat it! "

 

The brothers were interrupted because a big storm ripped through the air.

The powerful voice of God swept from the sky.

 

"CAIN, ABEL !!"

The brothers looked scared and then replied: "We are here!"

 

God continued:

 

"I knew of your relationship ... nothing escapes me, but I'm very disappointed and a bit 'shocked that you thought that i had not noticed anything!"

"We sorry." They said the brothers were ashamed.

 

" **Simply, although it was not something I had planned, and one thing that acts according to the nature that I had created, I decided to let it go. Perhaps it can be counted among the many initiatives that take human beings, who are not provided, but can be effective and operational. I wanted to believe it was one of those cases, because I saw that it seemed to work, but the exile of Lucifer and nearly killing one of you, thanks to the other, showed how I was wrong! "**

 

"NO!! Not so ... Lucifer and Lilith have deceived us !! " will rebelled Cain.

 "And they will pay for it, but all this has proved only one thing. How wrong is your relationship! "

 "God ... you're saying that we should stop being together ??" Abel said.

 " I will not prevent physically your report and will not force you to stop. Besides, even if you will did, now I  have already taken my decision. "God said.

 "And ... what would it be ??" asked Cain dumbstruck.

"From now on, incest in families is strictly forbidden by my will. It will be considered a crime against God, against nature and against morality, and anyone who decides to take the same that way, know that will meet on ratings, great suffering and calvaries, persecution, guilt and heartbroken. This from now on! "

 

"No! Do not, please! Not condemn other people for our own fault !! "asked Abel.

 

"Furthermore," God went on more and more angry, "Did you eat the forbidden apple. You wanted a power that does not belong to you, that there had been forbidden to use! For this, you have shown utter lack of humility and will to survive despite everything. You have proven to want more, want the omnipotence and wanting to remedy the lightness, breaking the rules that were would not broken!

 For this, your species will be doomed to instability, due to the excess of your greed! You wanted to be the only masters of your decisions and that is what your species will have forever!

 From now on you will be the only architects of your salvation, no more magic apples or supernatural powers.

 Your species will be **alone,** condemned to be forever poised between good and evil ... and there will be no one to tell him what the right path, they will choose for themselves.

 

 It will suffer the cold, hunger and thirst, and their souls will always bear a huge void, remembering the lost paradise that I had given them. "

 

 "God, please .." said Cain and Abel.

 

"I had given the peace of mind just to protect you from human emotions, but you have succumbed to the passion, lust, Love ... you Cain in particular, you have demonstrated the ability to easily give way to anger, and to be able to kill for love ... .hai even dared to eat half of the sacred apple and give the other half to your brother. Fools! The sacred apple besides containing immortality, contained LOVE.

 Now, if your species will be condemned to forever seek their soul mate without ever find her, she will have to say thanks to you alone! "

 

The brothers felt terribly guilty.

 

 "But they will not." He continued God, " **Why will never know**! No one must ever know the truth about this story! No one will ever know that it was the love of two brothers to ruin the human race. It will be told a different story, and they not will never know because I've damned incest beginning of time! They will never know because  a wonderful thing like love, should be bound to bring with them and cause much pain. The truth is that LOVE will live attrverso of you, but surrounded by the curse that will bring back for all this.

 The love will live through you. It will always be an all-encompassing love, full, alive but **cursed** and so will suffer, because you first, you have proven to be able to bring suffering, because of that love! "

 The brothers were unable to say anything, he just touched them heart, shocked. God had nothing more to say and left.

 

 

 

The brothers were aware that like them, even all their people had heard the monologue and the curse of God, and knew that now their people knew their guilt.

 They found that they could fly, thanks to their new condition. They descended from the mountain and went to see the results of God's curse.

 Their people do not aggredi them as they had expected. It seemed that hardly recognize them. They were pale, emaciated, were no longer bright, cheerful, leaping.

 They were ugly, dirty, and many of them moved with his back bent and his arms hanging down, as if they were monkeys.

 It was horrible.

 

They fled to look for their parents, who seemed to recognize them for a few moments, and watch them sad, but uttered only a faint groan, as if they not remembered more as they talked, and then proceeded further.

 

Abel fell to his knees and burst into tears. Cain tried to approach, but Abel pushed away the hand that was on her shoulder.

 

 

*

 

"Maybe I was wrong, Michele ... maybe I should erase everything and start all over again" God said bitterly.

 "No, father, and you know why? Why would you have also destroyed the Love. "

 "Love is cursed, and all the curse ... maybe I should destroy it, before he appropriated the two brothers."

 

"But you did, and you did it in your heart you know that Love is the best thing you've created and the only one that deserves to be saved, no matter how cursed." Said Michael.

 God looked at him. "Since the apple was eaten,  I feel much less LOVE for humanity. I had not pity for Lucifer and even for the two brothers. They have pleaded but I do not ...  i do not deserve to be loved by men and by all creatures of Creato.If they hate me will do just fine. From this moment I curse myself as well. Immortal, condemned to seek and lavishing love, but i  can not be loved in return. "

 

"Father, do not!"

 "I already did." God said sad, going away.

 

 

*

 

Cain and Abel were still on the mountain, and they were looking down.

 

"So now we are immortal?" Asked Cain.

 "Yes."  said Abel absent.

 "It not seems much changed compared to before." Cain said trying to joke, but Abel was silent.

 "Abel, I'm trying to lighten the situation."

 "Then let it heavy."

 "For a moment I feared that you had no sense of humor."

 

Abel glared.

 

"Look, Abel, forgive me ..."

 " **YOU CURSED THEM ALL** , **ALL THE HUMAN RACE**!" Said Abel.

 

Cain took the blow. "Our parents do not seem to recognize us anymore, or perhaps only pretend because in reality they have repudiated we, like soons. How do you forgive something like that ??? "Abel said.

 "With Love ..." Cain said.

 " **Which love?? What we ate** ??? "Abel churches and a sob escaped.

 "I meant what we feel for each other .." Cain said sadly.

 

"Why did you have to do it, Cain? Why have you almost killed me ? Why did you save me then? "

 "Because I love you." Cain said without hesitation.

 "So, God is right to say that Love is a bad thing."

 "He never said. He even enclosed within an apple for him because it was so important. "

 

"But look what has taken us ... look at what made **you do**. You should have let me die. "

 "You can not be serious. I would die with you if I did !! I do not exist if you are not you too! "

 "Bullshit!"

 

"What would you have wanted me to do? I love you too much to live without you. "

 "Then maybe ... that's what we should avoid ... God, maybe he's right ... we should not have to love us ."

 "But it made us happy ..."

 "... And this is even sadder." He said Abel crying.

 "Who says we can not be even? Abel, please ... do not leave me alone. We lost everything but we will never be alone if we have the other. Please do not leave me. "He told him, giving him a caress on the face.

 

 

Abel closed his eyes and wept again as he gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Cain for a moment of pure joy that he thought she had forgiven him.

 But then Abel stepped forward and went.

 "Farewell, Cain."

 "Abel, no, please do not leave me, ABEEEEEEEL!"

 

 Cain fell to his knees, while Abel was now gone.

 "Do not leave me alone." Cain said, with his head in his hands, destroyed.

 

 

 

*

"What  terrible tragedy," said Sam sad, looking at the wall in front of him.

 

"I think you should give us a few minutes alone, now, Crowley." Said Dean sad.

 "But…"

 "Does it seem to have heartbroken us  enough ???" Dean said.

 "The story is not over yet, brat." He said Crowley.

"As?? But ... the book ends soll! "Said Dean, controlling again.

 "Yes, the story ends like this, according to this book, officially the story ends with the separation of Cain and Abel, but it could be a part of history that was not written. Or not it curious to hear the end of the story told directly by Abel ?? "

 

"What ????" Dean said.

 "You're kidding!" Sam said.

 

"Well, if you do not care ..."

 "Come on !!"  they urged the brothers, Crowley smiled as he took a boxcutter and scraped the bottom of the cover, where it had entered secretly, a manuscript written in a sinuous handwriting.

 The Abel's handwriting.

 "Are you ready to know the real end of the story ??" he asked Crowley smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, you liked this chapter ??? Certainly not you expected that there was still the Abel version hahahh but do not worry, it's short! The next one is the last chapter of their saga * _ *
> 
> I really hope I have not offended anyone, telling of God ... it is all imagination and I liked to imagine or even some atypical answers to classic questions that always arise ... all because there is the pain? Because love hurts? and things like that :)) 
> 
>  
> 
> Do not you expected the whole question of soul mates, right ?? :))


	76. The Book of Revelation - Act seventeen - At each new end - corresponds a new beginning

_I left my brother even if he begged me not to abandon him._

_I had never heard myself in my life so cruel, cynical, cowardly ..._

_Especially since I am running away from something that I loved._

_From **someone** I loved._

 

_Cain, however, was not only someone I loved._

_It was what was most important in the world for me._

_The most important and the most valuable._

_My scourge, my heart, my illness and my medication._

_Death and rebirth._

_It was the secret casket where you are looking to find inside a treasure._

_And when you find it, can not find it, but all you find is a pearl, because,_

_the treasure you've been searching , **is within you**._

 

 

_My treasure was breathing, talking, and singing._

_He did the sweetest songs_

_And he told me wonderful words, told me he was breathing through me._

_He said that  my heart and his heart were the same thing._

_The blood was the same, and even if the soul could not be the same, were made of the same thing._

 

 

 

_When I parted from Cain, it was as if all the reasons why I was gone, they were no longer so important. They continued to come to mind those sweet words and the beats of our hearts in unison._

_He kept thought to mind his smile and his eyes._

_I cried to the idea that I could one day forget as were his eyes, what color they were._

_I trembled to the idea that I no longer heard his voice and I would not have seen him sing to me._

_I thought back to the words of God ... Humanity would have chased and chased their soul mate without ever find her, or know who he was, but I knew who was my soul mate and this was destroying me inside._

_That was why, a few hours after parting with Cain, when he was already night, I decided to go looking for him ... .._

_Cain had taken refuge in a very high mountain._

_I flew to that mountain, rejecting the cold that gripped the bowels._

_I found him in the dark, huddled in a corner of a cave._

_I heard him cry and tore at my heart. I approached him more determined than ever to take away his pain from the body, and to do the same with my._

_He was so sick that he did not notice that I was even approached me._

_I stroked his hair gently, and also the cheek._

_He opened his eyes, making a muffled sound. He saw me, and perhaps he had recognized me in spite of the darkness of the cave, and I saw her face. I saw her eyes grow to the dismay._

_"Abel," he said, and gulped._

_"Stop crying," I said, because I did not know what else to say._

_He waved a hand in a gentle caress on my cheek, perhaps fear to scare me with or move away and said: "You're back ..."_

_Oh, my word, it was so poignant and sweet. I covered my hand in his, and I replied:_

_"I thought I could live without being able to stand by your side, but when I tried it, I felt so much suffering, right here ..." I said, pointing to my stomach._

_Cain saw umbrage and saddened. I realized that he thought I riferissi the past wound._

_"No, not the wound, brother. It was **my soul** , crying because she could not live separate from yours. How much pain, Cain. How much lack! "_

_Cain began to be overwhelmed by sobs, and I grabbed his face gently, and said:_

_"I had to return. **I wanted to return. I had to tell you how grateful I was.** "_

_"Grateful???" I felt the wonder in his voice, and said:_

_"I had to tell you THANK YOU for giving me what I've always wanted ... a love that consumed me, that made me feel alive. I could not have asked for anything more, except that will last forever," I said again, touching my and his heart._

_"And you have also have done this." I said, this time leaving that my voice get cracked._

_Cain left that I kissed him, submissive. I had never seen my brother so docile and submissive to me. The thing upset me and amazed me beyond belief._

_After a few seconds of slow, languid kiss, I moved away to tell him:_

_"Hey ...  you do not kiss me so slow, are not made of glass that I break, you know?"_

_Cain at that words, cried, and I also cried myself._

_He grabbed my face and began to really kiss me, in a more passionate way, regaining possession of my body beneath him._

_"Do not be afraid of me, please." He said._

_I stroked his face, saying:_

_"The only fear in your comparisons that could terrorize me, is that you stop loving me." I said, without hesitation._

_Cain kissed me again softly, pouring more tears._

_I told him enought cry, but Cain is not famous for obeying._

_"Never." He told me alone, and I did not bother most of tears ...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo !!! I drown in the fluff * ____ *
> 
> Are you happy with how it ended this interlude ???? Oh yes, here it is over, if you still have doubts, I inform you that Abel returned permanently from Cain <3333
> 
> I know that I have shocked the whole story, but I can not made really otherwise xd
> 
> I also understand that if on one hand maybe you are happy, the other type I been cursing because you are curious to know how they will react Sam and Dean xd
> 
> I also thought that in the amount of information maybe romantic space of Cain and Abel passed into the background and they do not deserve this ahhahhah
> 
> I am a romantic <3333


	77. Is there anything else  should know?

Dean and Sam were ecstatic, but also totally confused and disoriented by the end of History.

 

"The things that are written in this libro..sono all true ??" asked Dean.

"Sure, little puppy." said Crowley.

"But who wrote them ?? God ?? "asked Sam.

Crowley snorted. "God has forbidden that such a truth could come to the surface ... do you really think he'd written in a book, with the risk that someone, a distant day, would have been able to read?"

"But then who ...?" Dean asked.

"Look at the back cover, puppies."  
   
Dean and Sam looked at each other in the back. On it there was a signature sinuous characters.

  
Nostradamus.  
   
"Nostradamus ??? You really existed ??? "he asked Sam.

"Sure! It was not a charlatan, like many who have been trying to discredit him ... it was a powerful seer saw the future, but he also had visions of the past ... the story of Cain and Abel has been its most important vision. so important that he was aware that if he did not want to risk his head, had to remain hidden, yet shuddered at the thought that so much wisdom were to be lost forever, so he decided to enclose in this massive tome, hoping that one day, when the 'Humanity would be ready to know the truth .... "

  
"But how did you know the version of Abel? And because it was divided from the rest of the book? "He interrupted Dean.

Crowley was annoyed at the interruption, but answered anyway.

"Nostradamus could not see everything. It was not all-powerful. His skills had limitations, but so great was his thirst to know how the story was over between the two, which was able to perceive somehow, even the thoughts of Abel, of that day ... "

"But how can such a thing?" Dean asked.

  
"... It happens to the greatest psychics and mediums." Crowley said with a shrug.  
 

  
"So ... Cain and Abel loved each other." Dean said, whistling.

"And that love! Epic! But this means that Alistair has always known this story, since he took us to aim! "Sam said with a shudder.

"No! Do not misunderstand ... Alistair did not know this story, and also do not know it in several. Especially those of us demons. Few elected who know the truth, and not go to disclose around. Almost all the angels know it, even if some do not know anything, but they are a minority. "

"The angels ... .so that's why they hate us and persecute us ... ..." Sam said sadly.

"But ... you say that Alistair did not know this story, yet you say that it was he who possess this book." Dean objected.

  
"This book has gone through many hands, only for last went to Aistair, but not always. When he blackmailed Mary, for example, does not yet know the story and did not know who would be born the descendants of Cain and Abel ... he knew in conjunction with Mary, when she went from her famous fortune teller friend .. "

"He were agreed with Alistair .." said Dean, despising it.

"Not direi..semplicemente was held in check by Alistair..era forced to pass certain information, but had no idea that they would have gone amiss to your mother or to your family."

  
Sam thought about it and then said:

"And when he found out?"

"His greed has grown even more. As well as his curiosity. When he saw what it was capable of doing Sam, when he saw his brother fall down the stairs so disastrously, when you saw him in small murderess scanner version, he realized how much his powers could turn it into a perfect killer. He wanted him, but he understood that, ascending towards his brother was very strong. He knew he would never be able to have him on his side as a little monster, if you were left together, so he made sure that you get divorced ... but he did not know of the loving truth that hid your origins. This has turned out later. "

  
"So we were right ... that son of a bitch has always wanted Sam. To do what? "Dean asked.

"In his sick mind, he wants to build a team of special guys. He calls them the chosen ones. These guys have different powers that once discovered, they can tornargli useful. Of course Sam is different from all of them, and the powers that saw Alistair, went wild when he saw his brother in danger ... them are in its DNA as a descendant of Abel. "

"So at this point I should have them too." Dean said.

"I do not know. Maybe. The powers are not necessarily inherited in both descendants, or may remain dormant for years and never wake up. "He said Crowley.

  
"I used to have nightmares ... long ago ... I dreamed of dead people ... and they seemed so real ... it seemed even to be me at some point .." Sam intimidated said, revealing her biggest fears.

"Yes, it happens ... you're not doing it, you're just connected to particular situations of blood and violence, because they are episodes with more energy than others, and thus arrive more quickly in the minds of those with extrasensory powers."  
   
"Wow ... it sounds so absurd ... well, thank goodness that these things are done at this point," Dean said.

  
"I felt so strange and abnormal ... ... are just glad it's over, and I'm even more sure they are finished because of you." Sam said, lacing his fingers with the hands of Dean.  
 

They kissed. They could not help it. Even in front Crowley.  
 

  
"Do you really think it was the love of Dean to heal you through the nightmares?" Crowley asked thoughtfully.

"What else could it be?" Sam asked, looking dreamy Dean.

"Mh .."

"I can not stop thinking about it. All this time we have believed that Cain had cursed all his descendants and that the blood that had spilled on Abel had started a trail of blood millennial ... but it was not so ... then what is the point? "Dean asked.

"You wonder why the descendants of Cain and Abel have hated each other instead of loving each other, like them, or at least in a brotherly manner? Precisely because of that love. "

Sam and Dean were perplexed.  
 

"God has forbidden a love like that, remember? He cursed him, prevented that it could happen again. But what God had not calculated was that LOVE can not be suppressed ... or is left circular or destroys you. It becomes something destructive. That way, their descendants, can not be free to flow the love, let themselves be dominated by a different kind of feeling, similar in intensity and size, equally dominant, HATRED! "  
 

  
"No ..." they chorused Dean and Sam.  
 

"Yes. Hatred. What happens to humans when they are prevented them love? When prevented them from loving and being loved in return? They go crazy, and then hate. The LACK OF LOVE is like hell. It turns people into monsters. God did not know, did not think of creating harm with this curse, she thought only of preventing the love, but he knew it was not that man, when you can not love, then HATES. And if you can not find a culprit for this his hatred, the research itself, and if still not enough for him to hate himself, then he hates people who should instead love. "

  
"We're not sure ... that you understand the last part." Dean said more and more puzzled.

  
"The descendants of Cain and Abel were supposed to love each other, but because of the curse of God, they could not. They did not know this, but unconsciously, their souls perceived something, and then they hated each other because in the primordial way their body and their soul suffered in not being able to love, but the curse prevented him; they were not aware, of course, but were acting irrationally is acting as any human being when you can not have the object of one's love. I can not love you, I can not have you, then I hate you. "  
   
"It is terrible. They could not simply ignore and just? "Sam asked appalled.

"No! The love of Cain and Abel was too strong. They were the first, they ate the apple, and their love was immortal. They could not ignore. They could not stop. They either loved or hated, but NEVER ignore, and since love was not possible ... "

  
"They hated to kill himself. It's awful. "Said Sam while Dean consoled him.

  
"Have you ever wondered why there is so much hatred and so much suffering in the world? Yes, I'm sure. And as usual you can not find answers, and like all the dates to the devil, to us poor devils, without knowing that it is all emerged from that first curse! The Universal Love which was to save and heal, it has become a cursed love, a love that destroys when not flow, a love which, after being cursed by God, has also been cursed by men! How many people inveigh every day on LOVE? Like fools, they do not understand that, it is not love that destroys them, but they are the ones who end up being destroyed, due to too much hunger and thirst for love! I'm obsessed, and if they can not have it, they become monsters, and then cause pain to others. Then, in the end the curse of Cain exists! Because of his love too, he has cursed humanity. If he had not loved so much Abel, he would would not upset the perfect world created by God and taken away so heaven to humanity, if he had not loved so much unsaved making him eat half the sacred apple, thus preventing forever men, of course, join with your soul mate! "  
   
Dean and Sam were speechless.  
 

  
"Mankind has never accepted the loss of such an all-encompassing feeling such as UNIVERSAL LOVE. Of course, he continues to live through Cain and Abel, but comes with a dropper. There's always too little! This is due to the law of the Universe that states that do more harm and less love we receive back, and since less love people receive and become more violent ... "

  
"Is a vicious circle ..." Sam realized with dismay.

"Exactly." He said Crowley.

"Wow ... is ... a great blow to digest all of this ... ..." Dean said.

  
"Wait a moment! "Sam realized. "But if Cain and Abel have become super powerful deities and Abel never morto..come did they get ... of descendants who were cursed ??"

 

"Sam is right. Two men can not bear children. "He said, puzzled Dean.

"Unless Abel and Cain were not so faithful to each other, as you promised." Said Sam.

 

"Hey, look what you're talking about the first sons of man. Have more respect. Unfortunately Nostradamus in his book does not explain or tell any of this. It will also be bored at some point to look at in their lives. "Crowley said with a shrug. "But this is not to assume anything. Remember that being of gods, if they wanted to have descendants, had many means to have, even without necessarily betraying himself. "

"Mmm ... then ... what happened? The book stops far. What happened to him after that? "Dean said.

"Well ... I'm aware and applies a strange legend ... according to this legend, Cain and Abel are still living now as a deity. Moving from place to place, continent by continent, and live adventures ... crazy. They have a great hunger for experience, and never tire. They never stop. They have preserved their bodies, but from time to time ... In short ... "

  
"Yes?" Asked Dean and Sam intimidated.

  
"Well, I read excerpts of disturbing articles about strange incidents .possession ... .."

"They possessed the people ??" asked Dean alibito.

"Some people in a state of shock ... ... have stated in the past that they lived two lives ... like, or thought to be the reincarnation of Cain and Abel ... of course none of that was true. They were simple human beings, but under a particular confusion about some form of possession, could have thought ... "

 

"Enough! That's enough! You have told us a beautiful love story, please do not ruin it like that! "Dean said.

"Ruin it?" Crowley asked astounded.

"From what you're telling us, they would have lived for all this time ... parasites ..." Sam said.

"My dear puppies, no one in this world is really innocent." Grinned Crowley.

  
"Enough with the bullshit. What can help us to know all this? "Dean asked.

"Alistair is in possession of something else, little children." He said Crowley annoyed.

"AGAIN?" They chorused Sam and Dean, who believed they had read enough.

  
"When he was in cahoots with Ruby, the passing of the sheets or documents with information that concerned Sam ..."

"Sons of bitches!" Dean growled.

"Unfortunately we are not sure what they contain the papers, but I suppose that Alistair and Castiel and Ruby were trying to study the weaknesses of Sam, so we must put his hand on the papers!"

 

"Wait a minute, tell us about yourself and Cas ... Crowley !!"

Crowley had already vanished.

 

  
"Son of a bitch, do not stop there !! We should make a nice little speech you and me! If you will do suffer him ..... "railed against the ceiling, quickly silenced by an overpowering kiss yet fiery and at the same time very sweet of Sam.  
   
"Mmmm .." Dean said, kissing him several times, holding his face.

 

"Oh, Sammy." And he said, while Sam pushed him to the bed, where he retreated.

Dean ends lying over him, continuing to kiss him.

Sam hugged him, hugged him, stroking it tenderly, on his back, shoulders, hips and neck.

  
And Dean was ecstatic for those caresses.

"And so we are part of an epic love, mh?" Said Sam, stroking his face, looking at him adoringly.

"Never mind them ... I'm just glad ... ... that you love me ... I did not dare to hope ... a lot of luck ..." Dean said, as they rolled together in bed.

"You're my brother ... .you are the love of my life ..." Sam said, looking at him, and stroking her arms.

"You're my soul mate." Dean said.

"Oh ... Dean hold me, kiss me, touch me, caress me," Sam said, moving under his touch, when Dean stroked his belly under his shirt.

"Do not stop." Said Sam, kissing him. "Never stop." He said.

"I will not, Sam." Dean answered him, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to be able to update this story <333 I love her !! <333
> 
> then, I know that some things can not be clear. The summary is that universal love was in the apple that Cain and Abel have eaten, so it is because of them that people will go to the endless search soul mate xd
> 
> instead it regards Ruby,
> 
>  if you remember, in the early chapters there was Ruby who read the documents on Sam. Crowley is talking about this ... that ... actually I wanted to focus on that during the first few chapters, but then I lost in the road
> 
> However you will find out what exactly :))
> 
> I will also do light on Sam's nightmares ... but maybe later :)


	78. I love you too much

Sam awoke embraced at Dean in bed.

They had made love and then of course they had slept embraced, as always.

By now it was like a drug, once started, could no longer stop. It was increasingly difficult to fall asleep in the same bed without doing so.

It would have been almost a violence. The desire drew him their bodies, the body of one acknowledged and the contact the other's warmth and asked nothing more than to melt again, ad infinitum.

Even more than once.

And then fall asleep tired and exhausted each other's arms.  
 

 

They knew that it was not just sex. They had always known. There was desire, passion, clutch, covetousness, lust, and they recognized him, but also recognized the LOVE and was infinitely more powerful.

They were never tired, they were always hungry for kisses and cuddles and caresses, always in need of touching, of shaking him.

So much in need of such possessiveness could not imagine how far away were the roots of such a power.  
 

  
Sam looked at the head of his brother Dean leaned completely against his chest.

The blankets covering their naked bodies, and also the face of Dean. There was only discovered his nose, which was flushed into his chest, and his eyes were closed.

 

Sam thought it was wonderful. He never would have thought until some time ago, to be able to see his brother Dean, his face after having sex - love - and enjoy such beauty.

He never would have thought of being able to push so far, as far as the transgression, and arrive at such a level immoral, wrong, and at the same time to overcome this level of love, and be so satisfied, and feeling it so ... .right .

He would never have thought you could get to donate so much - all - of himself to someone else - his brother - and be so happy and think it was so right ....  
 

  
He was no longer the pure and naive boy a few months before, if it had been pure ever considered her dreams ... but now he felt really changed at the molecular level. He had come to a point where he could not go back. He had come to a point where he would choose Dean against the prospect of having a normal life, a family, against the Angels, against the fucking universe.

the prospect of going to hell even he could not stop him from wanting to choose him again.  
 

 

he looked at him again and he remembered the dream he had during the night and felt a great sadness. In the dream, the black silhouette was back and he was the black shape this time. Sam approached at Dean and stabbed him and he died in her arms.  
   
Sam cried, remembering the dream, while approaching the head to that of Dean and gave him a kiss on his neck.

Then he leaned against his, trying to find solace in that contact, but that contact gave him a blast of love so intense as to make it even more painful.  
 

  
"I love you, Dean, oh I love you so much it hurts, and I do not want to hurt you." he whispered, while Dean was still sleeping soundly, and Sam in an absurd flash of egocentrism thought he wanted to be the reason for him that smile. Maybe Dean was dreaming him. He hoped it was so, then got up from the bed.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
He went down in the motel lobby and sat trying to stem the tears that had begun to invade the face. He did not want to hurt Dean, but if what he said Nostradamus in the book was true, they had no choice. All descendants of Cain and Abel were hurt one another. They could not fight the prophecy. Sooner or later he was going to hurt Dean, or him to Sam, and it would have been a tragedy for their love.

 

"All this sorrow has no reason to exist, Sam, if you do not embrace the ideal of my course." Said Alistair behind him.

Sam was frightened. "Alistair! Where the hell have you popped ?? How did you find us ??? "aggredi him, only because he was scared shitless. And not there was Dean with him there.  
   
"I do not want to hurt you, Sam. They're already doing so much to yourself. "Alistair smiled.

Sam looked at him defiantly. "You know nothing."

"I know much more than you think, and I also know that you have something of mine that does not belong to you."

 **"Is not yours!** " Roared Sam, trying to get away.

"But neither you, and anyway I can help you, Sam. If you embrace the ideal of my course, with disempatia he will no longer afraid to kill your brother every time you embrace, and you will live happily ever after. "Said Alistair smiling.

In spite of himself, Sam gulped.


	79. The true prophecy and the curse broken

Dean awoke with a circle at the very heavy head. He touch the bed looking for Sam and grunted disapprovingly when you feel that there was nothing.

Open your eyes. "Sam !!"

He went to the bathroom to see if it was there.

"SAM !!!"

 

He picked up the phone with the desire to make a phone call to ask him where he was, but stood out on the display various messages of John.

  
"Dean, where are you? Do not make me worry, please. I'm sorry for how I acted. Please, come home. I have only ye. "

Dean sighed. He had left several messages on the answering machine to the father and told him to leave them a little 'alone, but it was not served.

He prepared to enter your answer.

But this time he wrote something different.

**We too have only you. Just give us time to fix one thing and we return**

 

 

Dean did not know why he wrote those things. He only knew that maybe John was right. There were only three of them and had to be strong with each other.

They could not leave their father for the insane desire and selfishness of get together and smooch each other without getting caught.

Yes, because Dean understood that the fact of leaving so hastily hid definitely other things, that it was not just the fear with which John had assaulted them.

So it was much easier for them, and he hated himself for this thought.  
 

  
He was about to call Sam with the agitation in the body, but Castiel appeared at that time.

"Cas !!!"

"Dean, Crowley informed me about what ...."

Cas could not continue because Dean hug him strong.

"I did not expect ... this reception, after the other night." Castiel said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I'm sorry for how we have sent you away, man. You were sad for your sister, and we ... "

"Hey, it's not my sister, no anymore." he said, smiling.

"You are more able to find her again?" Asked Dean, who did not want to be fooled. l knew that Cas was ill more that he wanted to imply.

 

"No, but we have more important matters to attend to, Dean. The Prophecy. "

"You mean the one that the fortune teller predicted to my mother, knowing that they were born descendants of Cain and Abel? Apparently, it's true. "

"No, I was not referring to that.   **The True  Prophecy** is another! "Castiel said impatiently.

"What?" Asked Dean stunned.

"Look, I spied a little 'inside Alistair store. His watch shop! And I discovered a laboratory where among many disturbing things, also kept hidden there some notes on Sam! "

"What ???" Dean was stunned. That mad had collected information about Sam, his brother!

"I brought them with me, read it, but ... .stay calm, okay?" Castiel said, looking at him doubtfully.

 

 

 

Dean began to read wide-eyed.  
   
_confused guy ...... ..not knows what he wants, does not know what they want ... but has the instincts, which for the time being confused with those primordial, and sentimental ... .._

_His nature leads him in one direction, but his soul ... ..educata a bigoted and narrow-minded in which it was grown ... .lo brakes ...._  
  
_It is attracted by the dark side, but does not accept it within himself ... .sente aggressiveness that represses because it scares him_  
_Sam is a conglomeration of primitive impulses, which feels at conscious and unconscious levels_

_Suffers from a deep trauma from separation that tries in every way to stifle, to exorcise, and on his way to exorcise it is to seek membership, physical, emotional, spiritual, in a desperate fusion research that will help to fill this his unbridgeable empty feeling ... is a ravenous hunger his ... .._

 

"The separation mentioned is that from you, Dean." He said Castiel.  
"I had guessed." Dean replied, continuing to read.

 

_It unconsciously knows he is only half that cries to be reunited with the other_

 

_His whole body is attracted like a magnet, suffering for the separation, even if his mind is not conscious ..._

_but his body burns ...._  
_for the loss and for what it is intended to be_  
_Sam is mainly divided between the choice between good and evil_

_He goes against his nature, cross-search the love, the longing, and could pour out this theory to her deep desire to be loved, in her middle, in a visceral way_

_If it were by accident of path, reciprocated,_  
_he will fails in his destiny, what it is expected to become_  
_History will change ... and we can not allow that_

 

"Oh God ..." he thought Dean.

"Alistair and Jessica thought it was Jessica, and instead it was not her, Dean, was you."

"I am the half of Sam?"

"Yes, Dean, you! If could just be a doubt in the beginning, is not the most after all that has happened, after all we know !! "

"So ... Sam was destined at the Evil and I ... i saved him? But he is a good person! The person most good and sweet that I've ever known! "

"Sometimes we can not go against our nature, to our descendants, Dean. The descendants of Cain and Abel bring with them the curse, you know. And you yourself have said it was attempted to hurt you when he was still in diapers.

It is the curse of Cain. Cain killed his brother to save him, because he loved him too, and this paradox may be the descendants crazy. "

"But Sam rebelled against this impulse ... even as a child, he ... he did not hurt me. It has even thrown from the balcony to avoid it! "

"And here we return to what they say these notes ..."

"In this regard ... ... this kind of Prophecy, where he also talks about the middle of Sam ... is too sophisticated to be written by the boor Alistair. By whom it was written? "

"We do not know, and neither Alistair knew. Crowley told me that he had asked Ruby to interpret them, and in fact all back. He tried to turn away Sam of Jessica because she thought it was her half of which he spoke. "

Dean became sad. "Poor girl ... she was destined to die anyway ..."

"How can you tell?" Castiel asked.

"I ... .Holy God, Sam and I we have not spoken, we wanted ... .forget ...."

"Dean, you're scaring me ..."

"When ... when we were running at breakneck speed with the machine to save Jessica, there appeared the Death on the street.

"As???"

"Yes ..." said Dean

 

 

 

 

_*_

_Dean was driving fast to get Jessica and suddenly stood before him a man dressed in black, with his coat and hooded._

_Dean let out a curse, as he checked that Sam had not hurt when he was nailed._

_The strange man approached them, while the boys looked at him open-mouthed._

_"Hi guys, I am Death. "_

_Sam and Dean stared at him stunned._

_"N is not it ... you're not ..." Dean said. He did not want to believe it, but trembled._

_"Do not worry, I'm not here for ye."_

_"You ... you ... you're really you? But because you scared our friend Jessica? He told us that you looked menacing her ... "Sam said sorry._

_"Oh, no, no, dear children, my gaze was no threat, but astonishment. I was amazed that the days of his life was changed because it was already written that had to die in five years, and now they ... well, find out! "Smiled Death, vanishing with a smile._

_So Sam and Dean resumed their frantic race to try to do the impossible. Save Jessica._

_That's why Sam was so anxious to save her and so rough._

_They had met Death!_

 

 

*

"Death, one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. So really exists. "Castiel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah ... me and Sam we have not spoken ... was too much to deal with and then we felt guilty because, if we had thought, maybe ..."

"By now his fate was sealed, Dean." Castiel said, trying to console him.

"It's ours? Our what is? "

"You know. Is written. You're the half missing of Sam. It is very important that, Dean. It says here that your love is so strong as to drive out the curse, to save it. Crowley told me that when you're together, he no longer had nightmares. "

"Crowley tells you many things, apparently." Dean said.

Castiel blushed.

"Cas, i am not the example of morality in person ... I sleep with my brother, I'm in love with my brother ... but Crowley? It is a demon, man, a bad person, and you .... "

"I am an angel. I know, Dean. I'm not exactly an angel, though, as he also is not completely evil, and maybe I can save him ... "

"You really think that?" Dean was very skeptical

"I have to at least try ..."

"Tell me how it all started!"

"No, we have more pressing matters to attend to ... and then I have to show you another, that maybe will convince you of your definitely great influence on Sam."

"Ok, but this speech is only delayed!"

"Well, now we go to the lab Alistair. We should go back to Palo Alto, Dean. We will use the teleporter, but quietly and do not take long. "  
   
 

 

  
   
*

Castiel had brought Dean in the laboratory of Alistair. He was in the basement, which were dark and cold.

What kind of place he thought Dean.

"Were you able to hear Sam?" Castiel asked.

"I tried to call him but does not answer. I am very worried, Cas! "

"No matter, I think I know where he is anyway." Castiel said, raising his hand in front of the laboratory door Alistair.

The lock lit up with a blue light, and Castiel was able to open the door.

  
"Wow, I never will get used to your powers, man." He said cheerful Dean.

 

 

 

*

They entered the laboratory. It was anything but orderly.

A confusion of books, boxes and a thousand other odds and ends.  
   
They looked a bit 'around, and Dean did not understand why Castiel had wanted to take him to a place like this.

"Cas, what are we looking for here? Another book? "He asked.

"No." Castiel laughed. "We're looking for something more ... ethereal. As an essence, an energy ... here, there, on that desk!"

"Cas ... but what the hell ...?" Dean asked, approaching.  
   
   
They approached the desk. of Alistair

"Look, Dean." Castiel said, pointing to the blackened and charred table at one point.

"Well? There will be dropped against cigarettes. "

"This is no time to joke. It indicates something bad! And look at these notes. "He said then taking a small notebook from his desk drawers.  
   
 

 

  
   
  _"I was waiting. Patience has never been one of my virtues. But that night it was worth the wait. If all went as planned ... .._

_I was sitting at my desk, with his hands clasped, waiting ...._  
_After what seemed a century, here it is at last ...._

_The cry of the chosen desperation ... .. or perhaps it would be more correct to say the cries ... .._  
_Cries ... ... .pianti. and there he is, floating in the air, directed toward me, a subspecies of gray-purple smoke ... ..the despair of the chosen, its essence ...._

_I held out my hands, eager to touch her, to take her ... .._  
_But nel'istante in which I experienced there, the smoke drew back as if hit by a violent electric shock, as if he were alive ... ..and then darted away, as if he were a frightened bird. Or maybe a flying carpet._

_My mouth fell open. What the hell just happened? "_

 

 

"Cas, what is this creepy stuff ??" Dean asked, trembling.

"You have to tell me, Dean." Castiel answered. "Alistair was convinced that Sam would be part of his crazy plan to create a special team of guys, they were supposed to call the chosen ones. Probably he referred to him. Remember a particular event that Sam seemed to collapse and then immediately feel better? "

"No, I do not know ... I do not ... ... .aspetta to Lunapark, when he saw Jessica betray him with a dude ... collapsed, sobbing, he ..."

 

 

_"Stop making the victim sacrificial ... you think I'm a slut ..."_  
_"I do not really think ... .. before ... .." Sam said, continuing to hold her by the shoulders_

_Jessica looked at him with hate, and then tell him chanting the words:_  
_"I prefer to be a whore, rather than your girlfriend," said Jessica, with two big tears that rolled down her cheeks_

_Sam left his hands off me, was on his knees at that moment, as well as Jessica, who looked at the floor_

_"Forgive me," she said, crying_

_"I can not ...." Sam said, without looking at her still staring at the floor_

_Jessica got up without saying anything, just when Charlie arrived_

_"What the hell's going on here?" She asked, seeing Sam on his knees, weeping and Jessica, her hair all disheveled and swollen_

_"Call me a taxi, Charlie, please ..." said Jessica_

_Charlie tried to touch or call Sam, but Sam pushed her away, and Dean told him to leave it alone for a while ', and she nodded_

_"Courage brother, let's go"_

_"No," Sam said, shaking his head_

_"Ok ... ok ... .restiamo here a little '... I can stay here with you, if you do not bother, what do you say?" Dean asked, stroking his face. When Sam waved him yes, gently he moved closer, and hugged him, while Sam continued to sob against his shoulder._

 

 

While Dean remembered those moments, he had a vision so powerful as to leave you breathless. He closed his eyes struck by the strength and before him the sovvennero image ....  
   
Images that he already knew. He consoled Sam crying because of Jessica. The two of them embraced.

He saw the shock that hit his face on seeing Sam collapse to the ground so, how he was scared of how he had almost believed he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

And then he saw Sam calm down again in his arms.  
   
Then sovvennero other images. Images that were not memories.

Alistair than sitting at his desk trying to grab something. A gray - purple.

It was really despair of Sam?

He was find it wonderful , despite everything. He found that everything of his brother was wonderful.

And that infamous slippery wanted to steal it! He wanted to steal his essence, his soul !!  
   
Dean's anger turned to amazement when he saw that kind of smoke turn around and splash back at the speed of light, and astonishment on the face Alistair.

 

 

Open your eyes, and realized that Castiel was supporting him.

"Oh God ... what's up?" Dean asked.

"I ask at you, all of a sudden your forces fell short, and would weir to the ground if I had not held you."

"Cas ..."

"You could have break your bones!"

"Cas ..."

"I say, oh well that they are able to repair broken bones, but I do not think the case ..."

"Cas."

"What's up??"

"I've seen things ... .."

"What did you see?"

"I saw when Sam collapsed to the ground in tears, consoled by me because he had surprised Jess with another. I saw Alistair try to take advantage of it, to literally steal her despair, or its essence ... I do not know! I saw her essence. Alistair was trying to get it, but she ran away suddenly as if he had received a kind of recall !! "

"It was you, Dean. Thou hast saved him. Sam managed to fight Alistair because of you, you gave him the strength! "

"Cas, I do not know if ..."  
   
"Look. I wanted to read it only after seeing this. **I hoped** that bringing you here something would happen! "He asked, handing him the other sheets.

"But Cas, I do not ... I never had visions like my brother. "

"They were just dormant your powers, Dean. You and Sam have the same blood and therefore also the same gifts. Read."

 

Dean read:

  
_You can not divide what the Universe has decided that must to be united_  
_More will you try to break it and more will you only make it stronger_

 

"I do not understand ..." Dean said.

"You do not understand? Oh, Dean, is so clear !! This is the final part of true prophecy!

 

_His whole body is attracted like a magnet, suffering for the separation, even if his mind is not conscious ..._

_but his body burns ...._  
_for the loss and for what it is intended to be_  
_Sam is mainly divided between the choice between good and evil_

_He goes against his nature, cross-search the love, the longing, and could pour out this theory to her deep desire to be loved, in her middle, in a visceral way_

_If it were by accident of path, reciprocated,_  
_he will fails in his destiny, what it is expected to become_  
_History will change ..._

_You can not divide what the Universe has decided that must to be united_  
_More will you try to break it and more will you only make it stronger_

 

 

"Cas ...."

  
"Sam has suffered for your separation, Sam is torn between good and evil, but internally only want to be loved, is a ravenous hunger his, and only love can save him, but not any love, Dean. The love of his soul mate. A love that goes over the curse. The descendants of Cain did not love each other, they hate each other, or one loves the other, but the other does not match. That's why I say: if he should by accident of path, be reciprocated, would change the history "  
   
"Mmm ... and the last part? You can not divide what the universe has decided to be united ... wait, is talking about ... our mother ... "Dean said.

  
"Yes, come on, you're close ..." Castiel said, encouraging him.

"Our mother has separated us, but the Universe has determined that we had to be together, no matter if hating or killing us, but we had to live together, not separated, and she making this choice, changed the cards on the table of fate!"

  
"The more you try to break it and the more you'll make stronger. Your mother to protect ye, she has decided to separate you, and maybe even a little 'because it was blackmailed by Alistair, but what I did not know, is that the universe has always prepared a feedback about what you try to do to fight and counter the destiny. She wanted to separate ye, but if your destiny is to remain united, if the universe has decided, the bond between you is fated at find himself within inimaginabbili streets, turning the matter into another matter. What was supposed to be hatred, it has become love! "

 

Dean became sad all at once.

  
"So our love ... is only due to the separation? In a kind of ... change in our genetic code of destiny "

  
"No, Dean." He consoled him readily Castiel, seeing him on the verge of tears. "Those are your emotions, your feelings. The Prophecy and the fate gears can change your destiny and break the curse that forces you to hate you, but they can not push you to love, not that. You forget that it is your natural destiny, love each other! What prevented the descendants of it, was the curse, but once one removed, it remains only love, that it is no longer hampered by the curse, is love and nothing else, but here again, the prophecy will not force ye at turn this endless spiritual love, in carnal and romantic love. That's just your choice! Just as it was that of Cain and Abel. "  
   
Dean embraced strong Castiel, with tears in his eyes.

"You have to find Sam and tell him everything, before he does something crazy. I get the impression that he's too scared to risk the curse he was still with you knowing that there is a risk of harm, and knowing that it is not strong enough to leave you ... "

  
"It might get to do anything to be with me, without hurt me, also turn off his feelings !!" Dean realized. "Shit, Castiel, bring me straight back. We have to find it! I must tell him that there is no more none curse, that we have it broken !!! "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I did a very intense chapter !! I am finally concluding several things left unresolved during the beginning of Prophecy !!
> 
> If you do not remember some parts, the chapters that you can re-read, to which I refer are: Chapter 5 (brief references) Chapter 6, Chapter 15, and Chapter 47 and 51 address the issue of Jessica sees Death and I tried to explain in this chapter how it ended !!
> 
> For the rest, I did not want it to feel like that John he was sidelined and Dean did not care o... and maybe will come back! The bromance Cas and Dean I hope you enjoyed, as well as the twist on the curse and all other revelations :)))
> 
> Ps I tried to explain as best I could as love Dean and Sam was fate, but at the same time their choice, and not forced by it!


	80. The power of love

Dean and Castiel are came to the course of Alistair when Sam was already fighting.

  
"Come on, black phallus! Show him the green mice! Kill Kill! "They shouted in chorus people.

 

"They are crazy, I will not allow either to Alistair or these people to ruin my brother!" She said Dean running in arena.  
 

  
Sam kept beating and kicking and punching to receive, when Dean, at his peril, stepped to the center.

The crowd laughed, and even Alistair.

"The number of fighters increases. Who else wants to be part of it? Who is dying to be beaten up ?? "

  
"Dean, are you crazy? Get away from them, I have to fight! "Sam said, wiping a trickle of blood from his chin.

  
He was shirtless and had fierce expression on his face. Dean had never seen him like that, he was afraid but at the same time was very worried to see him hurt.

"No you do should not." he said, hoping he would not warned the tremor in his voice.

Sam narrowed his eyes wincing. "Yes instead. I have already started. I can not stop. "

  
"Yes instead. Just stop you. "He said desperately Dean.

"Out of the way!" Said Sam, aggirandolo and trying to hit the boy again, who looked as young as him.

"How many had years will this guy? the greater? Or smaller than you? Gliel'hai least you asked before starting to hit him? "

"Go away, Dean."

"The Sam that I know, he care."

"Maybe you do not know me well enough."

"You, go away. "Dean said to the boy.

"But really…"

"Are you deaf ??? I said that I fight with him! "Cried Dean, and the boy went away, more because he was tired of the beating, thought Dean, rather than the fact that he knows how intimidated.

"Well, well, gentlemen! We are seeing a dramatic turn of events in this room! "Said Alistair happily.  
 

  
"At this you arrived, Dean? Would fight against your own brother? "He asked Sam.

"And what about you what you got, Sam, mh? A beat at blood a poor guy, for pay him an innocent person the fact you love me so much? "Dean asked.

Sam moved to try to sferrargli fist fiercely, but Dean ducked.

  
"How hurts the truth, Sammy?" Dean asked, mockingly.

"The truth? You do not know shit, and stop calling me Sammy! "

"As? You adored i call you so! "

"In your dreams, maybe!" Said Sam, trying to hit him again.

It was not true, and Dean knew. He knew that Sammy loved that nickname, but just now it was not Sammy.  
   
"You can still stop you, Sammy. There's still time to stop all. I can help, I Sam. I'll help you. "he told him Dean.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, and this your perennial belief ... to be able to fix things!"

This time the fist hit and Dean turned his face away.

  
"I was better off without your damn help. Since all you do is help me make my life difficult! "

"You are not talking you, Sammy. I know."

Sam laughed. "Really?? I was so well before I met you, in Palo Alto. I had friends! A girl! I was not under the thumb of anyone! Then you came along and you did scorched earth of all that I had built! "

" **Were you unhappy**!" Yelled Dean. " **You had nightmares where did you want to chop people up** , Sam! You can not tell me that you were all right, and you were happy! "

  
"At least I was not under the thumb of anyone! I had a normal life even before you piombassi introducing me in my life to the ghosts and monsters !! "

  
"Do not you'd be out anyway! Alistair had other plans for you and tormented so you were right here, right where you are now! "

"And who tells you that was not my place from the beginning ?? Maybe if you had not tried at all costs to uproot from what I was really meant to be, now I fulfilled my destiny! "Said Sam cold.

  
"What fate? Be the slave of Alistair? "

" **ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOUR**!" Cried Sam.  
 

  
These words did hurt Dean. It took a little 'time to find the strength to fight back.

  
"Sam ... I ... I loved you ... I love you! And you too, even if now you're toppo taken from ... "  
 

  
Sam gave him another punch.

"Yeah, fuck you! I loved you and still love you and look where that took me! You forced me to annull myself for you! "

  
"I never wanted to ..."

This time Sam wept.

  
"You did not have that you wanted ... or who would ask me what I wanted ... ... was the only thing I wanted was to be with you and give you all of me ..."

"Because that makes you unhappy?"

"You do not understand?? When I realized we were destined to be the hunters, it was as if I had seen a light at last! At last the futility of my life was having a sense! I was born for something else, in addition to love my own brother! I was born to save lives !! To do good! But love for you has managed to wipe out too!  Not interested neither more this at some point, because love for you even surpassed this! "

 

 

"Sam ..."  
   
" **NO!! What the fuck have you done to me ?**?? "asked Sam, desperately putting his hands through his head. He was becoming hysterical.

  
Dean tried to stop him and he gets another punch.

"Fight, damn it! Fight! "Said Sam, pushing him, almost pleading.

"No ..." said Dean, who barely stand up because of the blows.  
   
"I only see you, Dean. For me exist only you. I only care about you. **I am no longer a person without you**! Even the prospect of going to hell, I accept it willingly just to be with you! "

  
Dean stepped back again, as they followed him Sam.

"Shit, Sammy. I would go to hell at this very moment and I'd stay there for years, even decades ... to spare you this suffering ... "

Sam shook his head.

"You know I'm sincere!"

"And that's the problem! **You have to stop loving me**! "He said Sam pushing it again.  
 

 

"Hit him, Sam. He only hurt you ! "Shouted Alistair.  
   
"Why, Sam? Because then you would make things easier? No ... I'm sorry ... I will not. You have to take the consequences of your responsibility ... and about your feelings ... I love you too much, but I not do like you ... i do not escape my feelings ... I do not I take refuge from a demon asking to take off - empathy just for to be with him .... "

"Be quiet!!!"

"I love you so as sick, obsessive, compulsive, visceral, all-consuming, I know. But I unlike you, i u do not escape from my love for you, why do I fear. I accept it, no matter how scary it can be ... "

"You do not know what you say ..."

"Also i feel that i'm not complete without you. I'm nothing without you. "

Sam looked at him surprised.

"But I unlike you I accept it. And you know what, Sam? It's not that bad. "She said smiling.  
   
Something flitted between them, but then Alistair shouted again.

  
" **Do not listen to him, Sam! You're doing it for him, remember! You can not escape the prophecy! You must know it now before you get to hurt him! "**

 

 

"Alistair, son of a bitch, we'll deal to you later!" Dean said.

"I ... I can not defeat the Prophecy." Sam said.

"Sam, no! Prophecy is not as you think ... there are things that you do not know ... Castiel explained to me ... "

"Save your breath, Dean ..."

"We were separated as children, when we are meant to be together, like our ancestors, and this has meant that it opened a gash in destiny !!" Dean said trying to avoid being hit again by Sam.

"Stop babbling!"

" **Are you listening? There is no more curse! We have it broken**! "  
 

  
Sam stopped to look at him.

"No! He is lying! The curse can not break !! "shouted Alistair.  
   
"Sam, I'm telling the truth ... Castiel showed me the notes that Alistair quietly take away about you ..."

  
Sam's eyes widened.

"LIE!" Shouted Alistair.  
 

  
"The notes say that you are destined to give in to evil, but you can choose, Sam! Your half, to which you are bound, can save you! You only want to be loved by it, and if you will be reciprocated, the story can change! "

"No…"

"Yes instead. Alistair and Ruby thought it was Jessica, and instead it was me. Since you meet me, no have you longer had nightmares, remember? "

  
"I ... I do not ... but the curse ... how can ... how did we break it?"  
   
Now Sam looked a little 'more polished and Dean thought he could reason with, but had to hurry.

  
"We were separated as children ... the descendants of Cain and Abel you are hated but were always together ... have lived thus bridging the great emptiness of their repressed love ... we have not been able because we were divided ... and so because of the posting so forced, there has been a mutation ... hatred has turned into ... "

"Ah well, before you tell me that destiny requires us to hate each other, and then you tell me that a mutation in the curse, a side-effect, forces us to love us, thank you !!"

  
Now Sam had returned furious and Dean hastened to add:

  
"No! The Curse has dispelled hate, Sam, but it did not create the love! Love was already there, but once vanished hatred, what is left then? Only love!"  
 

  
Sam seemed undecided for a moment, but then said, "The question is always the same ... a love that we have not chosen but which has been imposed ..."

  
"It is so important that i reassure you on this point? Do not make you happy to know that we are part of such a great divine plan to reshoot in cycles ever larger life after life, birth after birth? Such a powerful love to go against all the stereotypes, the logic, the rationality? All right, if that's not enough for you, I could tell you that it is also our choice.

  
The universe directs us our destiny, but we are then we choose! Sam, I have to remind you that when you are an infant you thrown off a balcony because you did not want to hurt me? That was your choice! We want to talk about Cain and Abel? Them before eating the famous apple that contained universal love, they had already **chosen** to love. They were not bound by any curse. They could choose not to, but they did it! "

  
Sam looked at him.

 

 

"Just like us ... it was not written anywhere that we should to fall in love each other, the love that was there did not mean ... we could love each other as brothers ... but it was not so, for nobody of us." He said finally.

"Sam, do not listen, is liar, he also is annihilated by the love he feels for you! You must be strong! Do not get fooled! Love is weak !! "shouted Alistair.

  
Sam continued to walk ahead of Dean, with it retreated. The fear came back on his face.

"Sam, listen to me. We are in lo ... "

He could not finish the sentence because Sam kissed him in a manner so sweet and intense, holding his face, which they both fell over each other.

 

Sam was on Dean who was kissing him, and Dean feel so star of resuming breathing.

  
"I love you with all my soul and with all my heart. Dean, forgive me. "She told Sam crying hot tears and kissing his face swollen from the punches.

  
"Sam ..."  
 

"NO ... .." said Alistair. "Stupid kids romantic, you will not ruin my plans!"  
   
   
Alistair entered the arena and began to hit Dean and Sam with kicks and punches.

 

Sam did not respond, despite the pain. He ground his teeth, but it was all taken to protect her brother with her body ..  
   
   
Castiel looked at Crowley who quietly had arrived. They exchanged a knowing glance, before you see the crowd react. It was what they expected.  
 

  
**"Dammit, enough! That's enough, Alistair, you're killing them** !! "shouted a man.

  
Alistair turned to the crowd that was beginning to look at him, furious.

"Calm down, gentlemen, calm! You nancy, the guys here were challenged, and .... "  
   
Surprisingly, also she arrived Jo.

  
"Adjust a damn! You have continued to hit them even though they did not react! I started to take this course because I wanted to forget that their father, John, had left my father to death during a hunt, but i did not forget! Only to see more violence ... and blood!

  
 You know what? It is a beautiful piece that i wanted to tell you ... all you taught in here ....

 **WELL, IS JUST SUCKS**! "Jo finally ended.

 

 

"W-what ??" Alistair asked.  
   
The giant statue of the deity Mazua placed at the side of the arena, was disintegrated by the rebellion of the crowd, and collapsed.  
   
   
Sam and Dean could barely see. They had swollen eyes and Sam was bruised because it was placed to protect Dean, to prevent his brother after his fists were still impressed.

  
They did not know that Castiel and Crowley were now approaching the crowd to give them manforte against Alistair.

They knew something was up ...

More than I would have expected, to tell the truth.

Suddenly appeared in front of them, two unknown guys, more or less of their age.

  
Ethereal as if they were ghosts, and **ancient** , although kept a certain beauty.  
 

"Do you think will die?" One of the two churches, quiet.

"For a few bruises? I do not think, but will bleed a bit '.. "said the other thoughtfully.  
   
"H- he - help us ..." Sam groaned.

  
"What do you say, **Cain** , we help them ??" Abel asked, bored.

"Hmm ... let me think ... .ok!" He said after a moment in which he pretended to think about it.  
   
Before Sam and Dean could react, Cain and Abel pulled them on weight, and then just **went into them**!  
 

 

Castiel was amazed to see Dean and Sam get up.

"Dean! Sam! What…"  
   
Dean and Sam looked at him with a strange face, and then just they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of Jo is also to justify and explain also that strange look of hatred against John when they fought together during the apocalypse Zombies! I arrive centuries later to explain things but then we arrive ahhahh
> 
> I know, Sam is always so irritable and impulsive. Actually I also want to show their different ways of loving. Dean does everything to Sam, to protect it. He loves him immensely, and even Sam loves it, cancel both for each other and they can not do without, but while Dean accepts all this with the conviction that it is right and who wants to do that, Sam lived all this in the most ferocious manner , he is frightened, although he loves at the same intensity brother! And I wanted to emphasize once again the difference! But in the end they love you both so much!
> 
> I bet you did not you expected entry into the scene of Cain and Abel <3


	81. Our son

Cain and Abel in the bodies of Sam and Dean went down the stairs of the lower floor, running.

In fact they could not teleport long distances if the bodies of the people who owned, were wounded. They could risked to break them or hurt them do anyway.

They were running frantically, when Abel, in Sam's body, he was attracted to a side room.

 

"Abel, come back here, we have no time to lose!" Said Cain, with Dean's voice.

Abel walked into the room anyway.  
 

  
Cain spotted the object that had aroused so much interest in his brother, not however by understanding the reason.

The jaw with which he killed Abel!

Would, right, because it was not even remotely resemble the original. Cain did not remember much it was, because it was past time immemorial, but certainly if it was so monstrous, Abel could never save themselves, even with magical intervention.

Or maybe it was worse?

He do not remember, but it certainly was not the case!  
 

 

Abel had removed from a glass case and he had taken it in hand.

Now was holding out to him with a mischievous look, encouraging him, bowing his head.

Almost as if to challenge him!

Cain did not appreciate the gesture. It was with furious shooting that took the weapon and threw it to the ground.

Abel looked at him smiling, and amused.

He laughed.

Then she kissed him passionately, smacking his lips repeatedly.

  
Cain's anger faded quickly. Abel he always managed him.  
 

They pulled away reluctantly.

  
"Maybe let's meet somewhere else to the effusions before!" Said Abel.

Cain sighed. "Where do we go?"

"Let's go get some clothes for these poor people.  Caino, what are you doing?"  
 

 

Cain had taken back the false jaw and was beating it against the floor.

"Cain, you want to plant ??"

Then he approached the fireplace, pervaded by the flames and threw it inside.

  
"Now are you satisfied?"

  
"Not yet." Cain said, malicious smile.  
 

With one hand, he sparked a small explosion and fire which destroyed the wall.  
 

 

Abel sighed. Cain had done so with all the "jaws of Cain" fake he had found.

Once it was so much angry that instead of simply destroying the weapon, had destroyed a museum.

  
Yeah, okay, maybe this amused Abel a little 'in fact had a little' provoked Cain before.

 

For Abel was now water under the bridge, not to mention that if it had not happened what had happened, he and Cain would not have been together even now, the dawn of time - well, maybe if they had not eaten the apple of sin, God would not ever lose immortality to humans, but who can say if he would not, however, changed his mind? -

  
Cain instead had never entirely overcome it.  
 

There was a discreet alarm, after the coup of Cain theater.

Many heard the explosion, and panic broke out.

"let's run away, brother." said Abel.  
   
 

 

 

  
   
   
*

They arrived at the motel of Dean and Sam and recovered some of their dress.

"What are you looking for?" She asked Cain.

"Anything."

"Come on ... you know I can read you. You are looking for the book of our son, is not it "?

"It's ... weird .ancora thinking about him, so ..." replied Abel.  
 

  
They kissed romantically, after that sentence.  
 

 

  
Nostradamus was their son. For what had the gift of prophecy, for what had been so interested in the story of Cain and Abel, to the point that he wanted to write in his own handwriting.

He wanted to know the truth about his real parents.


	82. Your true color

Cain and Abel were in a hotel, downstairs to play pool.

Well, let's say that Abel was playing billiards with some guys and Cain watched him from a distance, amused.

  
Abel marked the point and a boy snorted irritate at a another.

"You're too distracted, Matt." Abel said, smiling, and the boy smiled back.

Cain smiled, seeing how the charm of his brother could fascinate everyone and dampen the anger for took another point. Were Cain and Abel, and the boys in general, captavano their energy and their primitive and primal love, the energy of true love; and they ended all to be fascinated, because humans unconsciously sensed what was natural and right and primordial, even if they not were aware, they were lured and attracted.

 

Abel had five points and then said cheerfully: "You know, one of these nights I could invite you for a barbecue."

The boys smiled bewitched, still nodding once, looking as if they saw the sun.

Abel kept moving persuasive in the shoes of Sam and the boys they ate with their eyes.

As expected, Abel won the game of pool, thanks to the continuous boys distractions, concentrate more on his body that the balls.

 

"I have thirsty. To you not? How about take a cold beer? "Suggested Abel innocently.

Immediately the boys rushed to finish first to order a drink, jostling each other.  
   
Cain laughed. He and Abel could make anyone gay, or maybe those guys were not. Nonetheless, Cain thought he would not be sorry to them having a ride on his brother, but he would not allow, and neither Abel.

He walked quickly to him, looking at him with a mischievous air, while Abel pretended not to notice that he was approaching.

He kept his eyes fixed on the splint until Cain he was practically on him, and put his head and lips on his neck.

  
"You've played enough?" He asked, mischievous.

"I never get tired of playing." Said Abel, laughing.  
 

Cain pushed him against the wall and kissed her neck.

  
"Mmmm ... you ... take advantage of it just because ... I have the body of a slender guy and I can not ..."

"Thing? Reject me? "Cain chuckled.

Abel smiled. "Overturn the positions."

Cain smiled, while the boys had returned with the beers and saw the scene of Abel clinging at Cain that kissed neck of Abel

Abel folded his arms to Cain's neck, closing his eyes and pressing it more on him.

  
"Poor things, they are disappointed to find that you are of someone else." Cain said, laughing and kissing him on the mouth with passion.  
 

  
The boys looked disappointed, jealous and a little 'pissed off that scene, but said nothing.

"Okay, the show has lasted long enough. "Said Cain, Abel, taking her up and holding it away under the angry glances of others.

Abel still thought of should an explanation and said only, while Cain took him away, "Sorry. My boyfriend…"

 

 

Cain was able to open the door of their room without putting down Abel, always holding him in her arms, and just closed it, then, put Abel in the bed, but did not release her arms across her neck and so ended both of them on the bed, one over the other.

They kissed immediately, in ravenous manner.

  
"They have surrendered immediately, however, those. They do so much hard and then are cute boys. "He chuckled Abel.

"Good for them, they do not know what they risked ... if they just tried to act tough, they would find themselves with a black eye by myself." Cain said.

Abel kissed him languidly.

"Or maybe two blacks eyes." Cain said in the same tone of languid.  
   
Immediately Cain put his hands under the shirt of Abel, stroking and basking in the boiling body.

Abel drew back little at grudgingly.

"What's up? Typically you always want. "Churches mischievous Cain.

"They still have a bit 'of bruises. We have not yet fully repaired them. "Abel said, touching his lip with the index.

Cain sucked that finger, lewd. "I'll do plan." He laughed.

"But ... could ... maybe they do not want .." said Abel, a bit 'embarrassed.

"Brother ... I assure you that they want both. They've always wanted and always will want. If there is one thing that never we will force them to do, this is it. "Cain said, stroking his hair, and showing his erection, how to show him that he was right.

  
They kissed again and undressed each other in a frenzy.

Cain kissed him everywhere. On the face, neck and all over his body, making him moan with pleasure.

"I can still after all these years, huh?" He whispered in his ear.

Abel groaned and stroked his cheek. "Always." He said.

"You are so Beautiful. "Cain said to him, looking into his eyes.

Abel smiled. He knew what he meant Cain. Knew he was not referring to the body of Sam, but to him! At its essence, its true color.

  
They kissed again, weaving their naked bodies and clinging more each other in a symbiotic embrace.

"I feel a deep love, to flow so sweetly and intensely to make me blush, brother. And not come to us. "Said Abel, stroking his face.

  
"I feel it too. It comes from Sam and Dean. Our descendants have learned well from our teachings. "

"Descendants ... you do not believe it is appropriate to tell them that we never betrayed each other, for the dicendenti?" Abel asked.

"After, perhaps. Not now. "Cain said, that he could not wait to make love with Abel.  
 

  
When Cain went inside in Abel did plan, with slow thrusts, but intense, passionate, and Abel found himself moaning intensely repeatedly, in almost broken moans, so strong was the pleasure.

It was almost like doing a dance. Lenses, but with deep thrusts, trying to wait, to control themselves, not to finish everything quickly, trying not to do with primitive passion for not to hurt Sam and Dean ... the effort to control himself, the excitement that was increasingly strong, and then finally broke out in a blaze of lightning, colors and splendor, as a sort of big bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)) Sorry for the delay! ç_ç
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally love them and I think you understand how I write them * _ *
> 
> Do not worry, they have going to let go Sam and Dean ahhahh


	83. Free

Cain and Abel in the shoes of Sam and Dean were kissing each other lazily on the bed.

"Hey, do not you think it's time ... let them go?" He asked Abel suddenly pulling away.

Cain shook his head with a "Mm-hmm."

"Cain ..." beginning with Abel face hard.

"I'm completely defenseless. They can not survive without us. "

"But if we continue to muzzle them, they will never trust us."

Cain sighed and said: "OK, OK."

  
They concentrated their minds and their bodies seemed to split in two as in a 3D dimension.

What happened next, Cain and Abel had not expected. Sam came to his senses, angry, he pushed the body of Abel, returned visible, out of bed, making him tumbling to the ground.

Abel groaned and was about to hit Sam, but Dean turned aside with a grunt.

 **"Let him now !!** " interjected Cain, referring to Dean, who meanwhile had grabbed Abel.

  
Dean glared at him, dropped Abel and instead he punched him - at Cain- .

Cain looked at him surprised and upset, touching his face.

"I told you we should not have them let loose !!!" and then threw himself against Dean.

All four began a singular fight on the floor, trying to give up the other first, until the hotel door not opened brutally.

 **Stop IMMEDIATELY! All four** !! "said a voice.


	84. Thanks for breaking the curse

Dean, Sam, Cain and Abel turned to see who had rudely interrupted them.

Elderly maid of the motel, from the rather grim.

  
"For fistfights or triisomma please go somewhere else, peche the owner of the restaurant does not accept these things!" She said, lingering over Sam and Dean who were boxers, Cain and Abel, instead of clothes.

Sam and Dean flushed immediately and immediately sought some clothes to cover themselves, but Cain chanted: " Threesome is. Is one thing a lot of fun. Should ... "

"Cain!" Scolded his brother.

Everyone turned towards Abel upset, including the woman.

Abel tried to fix it.

  
"Always so I call my ...."

"Boyfriend! Boyfriend! We're engaged! "Chuckled nervously Cain. "It is a nickname that gives me my boyfriend when he thinks I'm too bad boy."

The woman was about to scream, when Sam, already dressed, quickly said:

"Please, do not hunt on ... at least not right away us. I mean ... we're going to go away soon ... give us a bit 'of time ... "

"What ???" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well ... um ... maybe this evening will remove the trouble!" Dean said, laughing nervously.

  
The woman nodded without losing the grim expression and he went away, slamming the door.  
   
"Phew" all four sighed, finally relaxing.

"At least the appearance of them hag, has passed the urge at ye to get into fights." Abel commented, sitting on the floor.

"Hey, I do not think that you're been very pacifist!" Is Dean defenses.

"You started you !!" Cain said.

"Hey, your dear little brother was about to hit Sam!" Dean said.

"After the TUO, did it already tumbling out of bed!" Yelled Cain.  
   
"Okay, okay, start again will not call things right, in addition to doing return she!" Said Sam, seeing that Cain and Abel were returned to confront.

Dean Cain and looked down in a sign of surrender and Abel took the opportunity to continue:

"Look, we have left you to go because we wanted to prove to be on your side."

"On our side ... .from our part? Wanted dimostrarcelo before or after you enjoyed fuck with our bodies ?? "Sam said softly.

 **"SON OF BITCH, ARE OUR BODIES !!** " he yelled Dean.

"Lower your voice !!!" Cain said. "Listen, first point: are centuries that people insult our mother and there is no effect from .... always! Second point: I know what is happening to you. It's the classic story of pride, ego, shame, feeling humiliated and used ... blah blah blah ... but you have to understand that we are gods. We are superior to all this. For us it is not a serious thing to have someone's body ... "

"Do not ... is ... .serious?" Sam was shocked.

Abel checked that no one was listening, and continued his brother's speech.

"We exist for millions of years ... we have overcome the barrier of aging and that of time, we have seen countless times to be born and die, our bodies have been transformed by the magic. We are made of flesh, but at the same time we are ethereal. We are intangible, but at the same time concrete, and being so transcendent, we have the ability to enter into other bodies, transcending our then rejoin to our physical bodies when we want ... and you have to understand that after a transcendence of the kind you learn to separate from the I, ego and all those things that dominate you when you're trapped in a third dimensional body .... "he rattled off Abel.

"You learn to give more meaning to the soul, not the body." Cain said.

"Souls that ye ... you have violated our bodies to use as you please!" Dean said, trembling with rage.

"Oh ... stop it ... do not we do anything that you did not want!" Cain said maliciously. "And as for your precious souls ..."

"You should know better than us that souls are reincarnated repeatedly in other bodies when they die. The soul is a guest in a wrapper. Broke the shell, he looks for another soul. One soul guest thousands and thousands of bodies ... "Abel continued.

" **But not two souls in a body that is already a single soul!"** Sam said.

"You are blasphemous. Do you want to pass a possession and a violation of the genre as natural as birth or rebirth ... you're disgusting and parasites! You make me shudder! "Dean said.  
   
Cain sighed. He sat on his bed. It did not seem offended, but contemplative.

"Everything is disgusting in this world. It's disgusting to fall in love madly in love with a person, make plans, and then one day this breaks your heart and walks away without a reason ... even worse to find out that the reason is boredom of a meaningless life, even worse to think that you as opposed wanted to continue to live your life without meaning to his side and that person no "Cain said.

"Disgusting is the lack of love. Even more disgusting is the love that kills. Disgusting is to kill the love of evanescent things like a beautiful mansion, or the money. Material things that are ephemeral. The objects are ruined, are lost, they break or are stolen ... money is spent or ends in the game of chance or bad investments .... "He continued Abel.

"Disgusting is tell someone that you love him forever and discover that the Forever does not exist that a few moments ..." Cain said.

"Disgusting is reincarnate millions of times in different bodies and maybe meet again with a person who had loved in another lifetime and not recognize it. You are strangers ... or maybe not, maybe it's your mother, your brother or your aunt ... and you do not know! "Said Abel.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! "Dean yelled. "Do not ... do not move to pity with these platitudes. "But the reality was that Dean was shocked, just as Sam. In their bottoms they were saying the right things.

  
"We did not want to harm you." Cain said. "Okay, maybe we left a little 'get carried away. You have to admit that it is not ... .frequente, meet our descendants who are in love like us, and what's more entangled in the supernatural! "

"... What do you want from us?" Dean asked.

"Help you. None other than this. We knew that the angels have it with you and only we can protect you. "He said Abel.

"A bit 'presumptuous on your part ..." Sam said.

"Then why would you do it?" Dean asked.

"To preserve our descendants, of course. There are only so few ... "Abel said softly.

"It's not that we want great guys who ended a centuries lasting curse, do a bad end." Cain said, blinking their eye.

"You ... you know?" Asked Sam.

"We know everything. "Cain said.

"Thanks." he said Abel in a sweet tone.

"Well ... um ... apart from all your ... explanations and excuses, you can not keep us here. we have friends and even a father who will be wondering where we ended up .... "Dean said, stammering.

"Of course ... we know ... but first we would like to get back something ... something that you have and that belongs to us ...." He said Abel.

  
Dean and Sam looked at them questions.

" **The book.** "Cain said.

"Ohh ..." cried Sam and Dean.

"We've been looking all over at the motel, but we have not found." He explained Abel.

"We could not leave them unattended!" Said Dean shocked. "He's got Castiel. After all he was the one to find it! "

Cain and Abel now seemed worried.

"I'm sure you will agree to give it to ye. Sure, kidnap us and ... tingle like crazy with our bodies, would not give for sure a good impression even at an ordinary person, just imagine an angel ... but potremmo..mettere a good word ... "Dean stammered.

"Why are we still here?" Asked Sam, that hated that place.


	85. Another vision of the future by Nostradamus

Sam and Dean materialized in a motel together with Cain and Abel. The first thing they saw was Castiel who was sleeping on the bed.

"Cas!" Dean called him back.

Castiel awoke with a muffled cry.

"I thought that the angels did not sleep." Said Sam.

"Dean, Sam ... .you are okay ??"

"yes, ... them, , it's nice to see that you give yourself to afternoon naps instead of losing your head looking for us." Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Mpf ones ..." he said, pointing Cain and Abel "They are untraceable to the angels, imagine at the angels like me!"

"The prodigal son returned?" Said Crowley, emerged shirtless from the shower and with only a white bathrobe on him.

"Take out the eyes." Dean said.

"A demon in white ... interesting ..." Cain said.

"We knew of course that you were not in danger ..." Castiel defenses himself

"Oh yes? And how? "Sam asked sarcastically smiling.

"You have sown tracks your passing, puppies. We have pursued until we could, but you were always too fast. We knew, however, that you were fine and we were certain that you would come back to us. "Said Crowley, dressed in the bathroom.

"You also know whi we came for, right?" Asked Cain.

Castiel made a face lost.

"The Book." He sighed Abel.

Castiel made a face even more confusing.

"We must give it to them, Cas. Belongs to them. "Dean explained.

"It is not accurate. It belongs to Nostradamus ... but that's okay. "Castiel said, going to take it.

"Cas, what happened to Alistair?" Sam asked.

"In prison! Unexpectedly intervened ... the angels ... to help us and were able a..ehm ... "Castiel said, realizing he had said too much.

"ANGELS ?? And there you say so? What did they say? They asked us ... ahem ... or them? "Dean asked.

"Do not you understand what's going on, right? Are you really dumb. "Cain said. "The beautiful little angels looking for you. That's why the little angel and the demon here, you are not beaten so much to seek. "

 

 

Dean and Sam paled.

"What do they want from us?" Dean asked again.

"Probably just want to discuss with you the whole story of the broken curse and your relationship .. ..." Castiel said.

"They have changed their minds about us?"

"Um ... I'm afraid not ..." Castiel said.

Dean sagged to the floor.

"Hey ... there's no reason to feel so anxious. Heck, you have broken the curse! I would say that with this thing you will go straight to heaven without stories ... I can not think of anything so great that it can influence them, and so they will make you anything. Be glad, you have defeated Alistair, you have defeated the curse, and ye are together. "Castiel said, kneeling in front of his friend to bring him comfort.

"And awaiting trial by a bevy of judgmental angels ... and that what they said to you, Castiel? ... They have made the moral? "Dean said, pointing to him and Crowley.

"Beh..insomma ... have said little nice words ... especially him ..." she admitted Castiel, while Crowley finally spoke up.

"Hey, boys, you are eating this book with your eyes! Do you want it or not? "She said to Cain and Abel, provoking them.

Cain and Abel, proud, pretended to nothing, while Crowley was chuckling.

  
"Okay ... maybe we were wrong. Not interested in them. "Crowley said, motioning to throw the book into the flames of the fireplace.

A lightning and Cain shot materialized right in front of the fireplace,stealing at him, of hand.

  
"Hey." He said.

"Idiot." Cain said.

Crowley continued to giggle.  
   
Abel and Cain sat down on a chair, Abel sat on the lap of Cain, while leafing through the book.

  
Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley, stared at them for a while 'in silence.

The two gods exchanged from time to time, a kiss or a caress, after reading a few sentences in silence.  
 

 

"Well, they are ... er ... rather sweets ...." Sam said softly.

"We can hear you ... we are of gods!" Cain said, amused.

"It's all true what's in that book?" Castiel asked.

  
"Mmm ... except some exaggeration here and there, and the human being's natural tendency to romanticize all, I'd say yes, it is quite faithful to reality." He chuckled Cain.

"So you really did eat the apple to Abel, after almost killed?" Dean asked.

"You really cursed the whole of humanity, for love?" Asked Sam.

"Hey ... my brother did not know what would have happened." The Abel defenses.

"But in any case I would do everything to save his life." Cain said, making sheep's eyes to Abel.

"You know that it is thanks to your choice wicked that we exist, is it?" Asked Crowley, provoking them.

Cain bit her lip. "We know it and we are sorry. Sorry to have brought evil on Earth, but, if we had not done, probably you would not exist, and now even your love with Castiel, not exist. "

Castiel and Crowley stared.

 

 

"What we're trying to make you understand is that no matter how bad it is on Earth ... what matters is how it all started. The primary action ... and the primary action has begun with the LOVE ... so in the end everything will end with it. You're supposed to be the incarnation of pure evil, and yet, you can love ... .of even love an angel. You can be, after Dean and Sam, who can change things here. that's why angels fear. "He said Abel.  
 

  
"In all of this it is possible that God does not say anything? He thinks of all this ?? "Dean said.

Cain and Abel sighed.

"For centuries, people wonder endless things of God ... we did not think we'd be just ones who have to give the answer." Cain said.

"Speak up, please." Sam said.

Abel was doing.

" It's not easy. God lives for more millennia than you might imagine and the time has changed and shaped more and more. Centuries of the world's weight on himself are ... well ... many ... ... is transcendent beyond space and time ... occurs rarely, as a luminous halo of light or as a dancing ball ... you can not talk to him, just because the angels are struggling to understand the word of Man, imagine that ... God does not care about the planet's problems, of this world or of the infinite worlds! He only interested in the spiritual side of everything ... forgiveness in life, personal growth, rebirth, human evolution, maturation ... but all these things, if repeated endlessly, end up always interest him less ... a continuous circle that never ends ... when will it end? What was the sense of this start? There comes a point when even a God comes not to remember more. "

 

"A god in full existential crisis?" Dean said, trying not to laugh.

"All this is ... ehm..molto interessante..ma we try not to miss the point of the question. In short, God has even heard about the curse broken, right? "Castiel asked.

"And do not forget our little problem on the go to hell!" Sam said.

"You think it's so easy to ask God for something? "He asked Cain. "Do you think it is enough just to ask an opinion? Look at us. We managed to hide our existence for millennia. God does not want to find and you do not find. It happens often that you hear of him because of some miracle or vision, but rarely has something to say. He will certainly knew of these things, but if you do not want to be found, it will not ... in fact, we have talked to God ... and we are not referring to the time of Creation. "

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley surprised forded them.

"Sometimes ... he came to visit us. He asked for forgiveness. He ran away a few tears. By part all three. It was very ... er ... exciting and poignant. "Said Abel.

"How ... did you do to have descendants?" Castiel asked.

"Er ... Cas ... there's something you should know ..." Sam said.

"Nostradamus is our son." They said, Cain and Abel in chorus.

"What, Whaaaat ???" asked Crowley and Castiel simultaneously.

"That's why he was able to write this book. That's why he had the great gift of visions and to be able to see the future. "Said Abel.

  
"For two men can not have children, even for the gods ... but we ... we had our way to ensure ... the descendants. Was what most pressing. It did not give weight to the curse. We loved each other and wanted our love continues to live through the ... heirs ... "Cain said.

 

 

"But none of us really wanted to go with someone else for them ... and then the possession ... ... seemed to be the easy way out. We would choose the people who desperately wanted to have children and ... "said Abel, a little ashamed '.

  
"I do not believe it! This is too much even for me. "He said Crowley.

"We HAD ... ... you do not understand. You think it's a whim ... we were forced ...! The curse was that our descent would have been damned ... but ... the only person with whom Cain had had sex was Lilith. He not became pregnant and became a demon for having contributed to the downfall of everything. In one way or another the curse should have been completed. "Cain said.

"You have just said that you wanted to ..." Sam said, puzzled.

"YES. Yes. Within us we desired also. We wanted our descent go on. We were hoping it would not be all corrupt. "He said Abel.

"How... happened conception?" Asked Dean stunned.

"Well ... ... often enough to implant our seed in the woman's body, but it is quite a difficult thing to do without a sexual act ... ... and then most of the time .... Um ... I imagined a couple ... ye .imagine , i inside the man's body and Abel inside the woman's body ... because he is suitable for making the woman ... "

"Hey ..." he complained Abel.

"ENOUGH. I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER SENJTIRE. Among all this gang, you are certainly the most blasphemous! "Castiel said.

"Why Nostradamus had magical powers? It is the only one having had them? "Dean asked.

"Dean!" Complained Castiel.

"He and there is a reason." They said, Cain and Abel suddenly becoming small children.

"Ok ... I think I will repent of having asked for it ... but ... why?" Sam asked, fearful.

"... To choose which of the two should be the donor, usually there ... we consult ... ma..quella time, we did not. I do not remember well the reason. That woman was so desperate ... and I and Abel were temporarily away, for some reason ... we met her at different times ... his despair and loneliness attracted us like a magnet ... I arrived before, then Abel ... amazingly our two seeds met and then they merged ... to join with ... "

  
"Stop, stop, I beg you ... we get it." They said, Sam and Dean, shocked.

"So ... Nostradamus is the true son of Cain and Abel." He said Crowley.

"Si..beh, not that the others are sons of ..." began Cain.

"Come on, dad, more polite!" Said a voice.

Instantly materialized an old man with a brownish beard.

"NOSTRADAMUS ???? they all shouted.

"In person or if such can be said. I came to warn my pro - pro - pro grandchildren, who is going to get their father to take them, in about ten minutes. "He said Nostradamus with a toothy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the absolute delirium ahhahh
> 
> but in reality at first sight looked worse xD I'm sorry and I apologize for the trash that surrounds the factor of descent but otherwise there were no other ways to explain the whole of the offspring factor xd
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the delay <3
> 
> Ps the title obviously refers to the end of the chapter ahhhah
> 
> Even the reference to God does not want to be offensive, so I hope that no one will bother ... it seemed right in all this confusion of angels and deities, which chiedessero..sarebbe seemed strange otherwise :)
> 
> ps cain and abel for not betray each other, possessed the people


	86. Cake and ice cream for John

"Daddy ???" they said chorused Sam and Dean frightened.

"Good! It will be better that we take away the trouble, now! "Said Abel.

Dean and Sam stared at them blankly.

"Wake up! If John also find us here, you could do a lot of uncomfortable questions. It must not see us, and above all must not find the book. "Cain said, taking it.

"No need to explain to you that if he will read and knew the real story, might even discover your relationship, do not you?" He asked Nostradamus.

Sam and Dean paled.

"I suppose not." Laughed Nostradamus.

  
"How is it that you are here with us? You're ... a ghost? "Castiel asked.

"No. They are like them. "Nostradamus said, pointing to Cain and Abel. "More or less. When I died, I realized I was not really dead. I was reborn as a supernatural entity ... as gods ... I suppose they were the powers that I have been given for their inheritance, to get me back. "He said Nostradamus.

"You're with them since ...." Said Sam.

"Since 1266. I am a whole bunch of years ... but what do you want it, in comparison to eternity!" Nostradamus said, raising his hands to heaven.

"And the angels ... all this time never suspected of your existence?" Castiel asked.

"The angels know this, as they also know of them." He said, pointing to Cain and Abel. "They just ignore it, for a quiet life. They also know that they should not make them angry. "

"All right! The film * The story of our life * is here concluded. We have to leave and we have to hurry! "Cain said.

"... You are always with them?" Dean asked.

"Not always. Most of the time they prefer to be alone ... if you know what I mean eh? "Said Nostradamus, making them a wink.

"Nostradamus !!!" Abel the shooting.

"You can understand me if you do not want to be present in those moments." Nostradamus said, laughing, as Cain and Abel disappeared along with Nostradamus, while his mouth shut themselves up.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

John had finally arrived at the motel. He was tired, sweaty, breathless and agitated.

Once arrived at the motel, he had not found his children. He was stark mad, but Castiel and Crowley had told him that they were down in the ice cream parlor.

Upset and with an expression that made her laugh even more Castiel and Crowley, he rushed to the streets.

He saw them in the square, near the benches, which were holding what looked like a

confection giant of ice cream along with an equally giant cake.

"To sweeten ... just in case you are still angry." Sam said nervously.

": Place the stuff on the floor. Immediately. "John ordered.

Dean and Sam did, cowed. Soon after, John surrounded them with a breathtaking hug


	87. I love you more than anything

"I have looked for you everywhere." Said John moved.

"Dad ... sorry .." Dean said.

"Schhh, it's all right, we're together now." John replied.  
 

  
They went back to the motel, where they found Castiel, themselves, which made him rediscover their suitcases with their clothes. After they were gone, they were worried about going to resume their robe.

Crowley was not there and the brothers understood why. It would not be easy to explain to John.

"Thank you, Castiel." Dean said, hugging him.

"What will you do now?" Castiel asked, as she hugged Sam.

"We ... do not know ... but thank you for all you have done for us. We were very bad friends. "Sam said.

"Do not say neither for a joke ... with everything you're going through, it's understandable." Castiel said.

"Call us if you find any news about Anna." Dean said softly, so as not to hear John.  
   
 

Once out of the motel, Dean dialed quickly a message to Castiel.

**Crowley's fine, right? John has seen?**

He came a lightning response.

**Yes, but do not worry. John was more concerned to see you and did not think much about it.**

**However we thought it was best to be sure that would go away.**

Dean quickly typed another message.

 **I recommend it, made themselves felt.**  
   
   
They got into the car, both behind. He was stronger than them.

John glanced at them.

"Sorry Dad, but we would like to lie down. It was a day a little 'difficult. " excused himself Sam.

"You do not mind?" Dean asked.

"Er ... no..no ... go ahead." Said John.  
   
   
During the journey, of course, they had no way to sleep, because John began with the questioning.

Dean and Sam had agreed with Castiel and Crowley, and had a vague idea about what to say.

They could not keep him hidden all part of the prophecy, would otherwise have to explain their long disappearance and especially the death of Alistair. They decided to tell part of the truth.

They told him of Prophecy, which would bind and cursed descendants of Cain and Abel forever.

Do not they told him of their love story of course, but they told him that everything had gone to ruin because Lilith was jealous of the relationship between themselves and with deception, he managed to almost kill Cain, his brother, were it not that he then he managed to save him at the last minute with the sacred golden apple.

 

 

"An apple divided into two ... that's why is born the comparison the other side of the apple with soul mates?" Asked John.

Sam and Dean blushed furiously, but muttered something unintelligible.

They explained with difficulty, trying to omit all the loving parts of the story, Cain is avenged Lucifer creating for him Hell. In this way the EVIL arrived on Earth and God was so disappointed by the whole thing, that he decided to curse their offspring and all human beings.

"So it's because of them that people like us have to struggle to defeat evil on earth." Said John. He was fuming and Sam and Dean were concerned.

"He did it for his brother's love, Dad ..." said Dean, knowing what mattered to John family, hoping to arouse in him understanding.

If it happened, John made no act of admitting it. He drove on for a while 'in silence and then said:

"I still can not understand what all this has to do with ye ... ye are not like ... like them. You will never kill Sam. "John said, looking at Dean.

"Alistair ... managed to find out that we are the descendants and ... tried to take advantage of this thing. You know the whole story. Alistair had sensed that Sam would have had the potential ... ... .he tried to bring Sam on his side, making her soldier. A kind of evil warrior. "

"You still have those strange visions of death and blood?" asked John to Sam.

"No ... ha- have passed ."

"And there's a reason for that?"

"I ... I think it's for Dean ..."

John looked at both and they blushed. Dean tried to go to help Sam.

  
"Sam ... was very fragile ... vulnerable ... he just needed to support ... for someone to help him ... not to sink into the abyss of evil ... and who better than I, could help him in this? At the bottom they are still a descendant of the original brothers. Who better than I could give him a good influence? "Dean tried to joke, but it was uncomfortable.

"Really, it should be the other way." Said John.

Dean and Sam looked at each filled with terror, then Sam took courage and said:

"We are ... different ... there is another prophecy about it and talking about this. The curse will end when they reach the descendants who will want to ... love each other, instead of hating and killing each other, as it was for ... "

"I still do not understand!" Snapped John. "If Cain rescued Abel, he loved his brother, right?"

"Dad, Sam was referring to the descendants ...." Dean said.

"I still do not understand! Why would an act of love would have to arise a curse so powerful and dangerous ? "

Sam and Dean did not knew what to say. John did not know everything, however, hold had grasped the fact of the matter. He was right.

Certainly, however, they could not tell him that a report had been cursed as their eternity. John would have asked why cursing a beautiful thing and they would have to explain the true nature of their relationship.

  
"Perhaps God thought that ... the great affection that united Cain and Abel, although it was a beautiful thing, had brought evil into the world and thus deserved to be punished ... and cursed ..." Dean said with difficulty.

 

 

John said no more. Dean and Sam suspected that he had returned to hate them.  
 

  
"Because ye are different?" He asked after a while ', making them jump, because they were asleep.

"I do not know, Dad ... .." Dean said sincerely. "Perhaps it is coincidence, perhaps the curse at one point had to be interrupted with the arrival of a number of descendants ... maybe it just was fate."

John sighed.

"And Alistair? You told me that there was a battle. He hurt ye? It's in a safe place? "

"Yes, it is in a safe place." Dean said.

"And will he hurt ye?" He asked again, more angry.

Dean and Sam did not respond, and John is even more angry.

"ANSWER!" He shouted.

Sam burst into tears and hugged Dean, Dean rebuking John. "Dad…"

"Sorry, sorry ... but you have to answer me."

"We were not part of anything ... .a few kicks and punches." Dean said.

John roared furiously.

**"Bastard. He must pray to remain in the cage as much as possible and keep an eye on that good, otherwise if I happen in my hands, I'll kill him! "**

John went on like railing against Alistair until Dean and Sam did not collapse exhausted, asleep in each other's arms.  
 

Sam and Dean were caught by conflicting feelings. On the one hand were John irritating and nervous as remembered him, the other was happy to hear those tantrums much family.

Now that Mary was gone, John was their only family, together with Castiel.

The fear of being discovered for what was really between them, there was always, but Dean and Sam could not help but feel something within them adjust. Perhaps only a piece, but it was enough for now.

It was always their father.

 

 

*

John had them stop at a motel at random and after a bit 'of silence, much to the chagrin of Dean and Sam resumed the speech.

"Why did you go away? Why do you run away? "

John Winchester had an innate talent to make you feel a real crap.

"... .it's Been ... you were so nervous when our mother ..." Dean began.

"Mary had just died! Okay, maybe I was wrong to shout. I should not say those things and I'm really not even remember what I said, not quite, but ye ... ye are my family. You have no idea as I was concerned. I have traveled far and wide by tracking all your travels only through the credit card you used. For all I knew, he could be successful of all, Alistair could have you taken, he could be dead! "

  
Sam tried timidly to give a stop to what seemed an excessive melodrama.

  
"Dad ... Dean kept you updated on our trips ... it's not like we were gone completely out of the blue ..."

"He did it to a certain point and then did not do more! What might this affect a bleak and cold sms, if I can not see with my eyes, how are my children ?? "

Now Dean and Sam had tears in their eyes.

"Dad ... sorry ... we were so scared ... we wanted to be alone ... I'm so sorry." Dean said.

"And now? Even now you want to be alone ?? "

"No!" They chorused Sam and Dean, and who knows, maybe it was the truth.

John embraced them again.  
  
"Sam ... I'm so sorry I said those things. it's not your fault mother's death. "He said, and Sam hid his face more into the arms of Dean and those of his father, crying again.

"I'm so sorry I was not there for both. I should be there for you, Sam, see you grow, and I should be there for you, Dean ... I should not hide the fact of the hunt. I should not have let you off guard. "

"Dad ... I understand you ... .the death of the mom ... has tested you and you have never been able to ... share the pain with others."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely John, touched by the truth of his son. Touched by the fact that he had understood.

  
And then, they embraced all three.

 

 

*

John had left them alone while he went to get something to eat. Maybe the pizza and fries.

Meanwhile Sam was in the bathtub, trying to relax a bit '.

Dean was washing his back, resting the soap against her skin gently.

They were both grateful that John had given a bit 'of time the two of them, alone.

"You should not be here ... .papà could arrive at any moment." Said Sam sad, not looking at him.

"Hey ... why? I can not stay in the bathroom while my little brother you wash? "Dean said, giving him a long kiss on the shoulder.

  
Sam closed his eyes, leaving free access to the neck. Dean immediately kissed him even there, and Sam closed his eyes, covering her face with his hand.

"I can not sleep with you." He Said Sam sad.

"Hey, you do not have to sleep together because you feel close. I will always be near and we will always have our moments of daily pampering. "

"You promise?"

"I promise". Dean said, kissing him.

Sam stroked his face, as they kissed.

"You know, Dean, I'm a bad man." He said.

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"Castiel ... was my best friend ... is my best friend ... but I'm not her ..."

"Sam, but what ..."

"I wanted to show Castiel even half of all the truth and loyalty he had for us, but I could not. He was betrayed by Anna, his sister, has this story with Crowley and is a Nephilim, and I'm not able to help him, I did not ask him anything. I suck as a friend. "

Dean recalled that he felt the same way, but it was not the thing that Sam desperately needed to hear at that moment.

"Sam, listen, it's not your fault, we have been transported ..."

"It is not an excuse. I wanted to be there, Dean, I really wanted to be there! Believe me, the friendship has always been so important to me! Before you came! No, I'm not blaming you, I'm just noting that ... I love you more than anything, Dean, and it scares me. "

"Sam ... should not scare you, because you are not alone. I feel the same way. "

Sam desperately put her hands to her face.

"Mom is dead, I should mourn his death and instead the only thing I can think is that I do not want to lose you, Dean."

"Sam, listen, do not lose me."

"If Dad were to separate us ..." Sam said, bursting into tears in his arms.

"Schhhh ... do not separate us, I promise. I promise you. Let me wash your hair, now ... do you want? "

"Yes ...." Said Sam and though it was no longer a child, Dean put the shampoo and began to massage his head.

"Your hands ... as I like to hear on me, Dean ..." Sam said.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Sam, tell me maybe these things ... when you do not expect the short-Daddy back, eh?" He said, laughing nervously.

"I love you." Sam said, arching more against the hand of Dean, while the rinsed hair.

Dean could not resist the urge to caress the chest of Sam, making him sigh.  
 

Then a clack of the door signaled that John had come back and was calling them.

Sam and Dean looked terrified, while Dean was drying quickly hand and pretended to pull flushing the toilet.

He tried to go out without seeming nervous.

John had put the boxes of pizza on the table, along with the fries.

When Dean left the bathroom, John asked, "Dean? Where's Sam? "

"It is bathing. I was in the toilet ... ... we were talking about some things .. "

Dean felt his face burning and carefully avoided watching John, as he lay down in bed.

John, however, did not ask for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter has excited you <3333
> 
> ps I love this story, even though I'm updating less frequently :)))


	88. How far can the love of a father? - first part

Return to almost normal, it was easy. Almost because Dean and Sam did nothing of which had always been accustomed in their lives.

Dean was normal to continue his life, forever waiting for an absent father who disappeared for weeks, months, without telling him where she was going.

Normality was having to live without knowing that life was his brother and because his mother had abandoned them, because his mother had taken away his brother.

Normal for Sam was having to live his life without a father figure and fraternal.

Having to live with the belief that his mother hated him.

Having to live with the conviction of being a monster, why did nightmares in which he killed people.  
   
Normalcy then seemed to have been the appearance of Dean in his life. Had he upset, uprooted and had put together the pieces of his heart off and bored.

They had discovered to love each other, to be the hunters and be the descendants of Cain and Abel.

This had become the norm.

Then it was no longer so since Mary died and they discovered all about the truth of the curse of Cain and Abel, their life was shattered again.

When they discovered that the angels were angry with them, their reality was disrupted once more.  
   
And now they were back from their father.

How is it that they say? In the end everything is as before, but is no longer the same.

It was so in fact. They had found their father, but it was no longer business as usual.

Mary had died and they had abandoned John to find their way, and even if in the end John had forgiven them for that, Dean and Sam were convinced that there was still a lot of things unsaid between them.  
   
Despite all this, John did his all to give their lives some semblance of normalcy. They were hunters and that would never change. John decided to fully embrace this life and to do so with his children.  
   
There was no way to teach them all about the chase, when he wanted to do it the first time. Lasted too little, because del'affare with Alistair and death before Jessica and then Mary, but John wanted to continue what he had interrupted.  
   
He taught Dean and Sam all about werewolves, vampire, ghost and demons, and how to fight them, hunt them, kill them.  
   
He taught them how to heal the wounds.  
   
They continued to move from city to city, traveling a bit 'everywhere, and slowly it seemed that among them had returned a kind of harmony.

It was like being at war, right? No matter grudges and old disagreements, when fighting in the trenches together, share the pain and fear, all is forgiven, all is forgotten.

  
It was nice to fall asleep together and heal each other's wounds.

Go to sleep knowing that you did something good in the world and wake up in the morning knowing that there was a purpose for which you did.  
   
 

  
Sometimes John noticed things between Dean and Sam. For example, when Dean was washing in the bathroom and he needed a shower gel forgotten in the bag or a clean towel, Sam was always the first one ran to fetch it. Dean himself called him, telling him to take it, like it was a normal thing, that she had to call him. He never called John.  
   
Sam on the other hand, seemed to know such intimate details of Dean who John did not understand just how he could know. For example, if Dean was talking about mole, Sam was able to tell him exactly that in the right side of the back just below his arm, he had two almost joined, or in the head had a crust that would heal in time, if she stopped scratching.  
   
It was a bit 'disturbing, but John soprassedeva.  
   
Often noted as Dean and Sam the concept of things and personal belongings, it was not so personal. Sam often sat or lay down on Dean's bed or vice versa, they exchanged clothes and even undergarments such as underwear, for example. They brushed their teeth at the same time and even at times Sam helped Dean to shave.

All this sharing was a bit 'strange for two brothers. We know that the brothers are very jealous of their personal space, and in particular of their things.  
   
John also noted how Dean often sought contact with Sam, especially if they were sitting on the couch watching television. Dean took Sam and if he was holding on.

He had his hands on her hips, almost always, and Sam back always rested her head against Dean looking for a hug or a safe haven.  
 

When they had to eat at some local, the two always sat together, as if they could not help it.

When hunting, and one of them wounded, the other tended his wounds.  
   
   
   
John still remembered when Dean was hurt during a hunting a werewolf.

"DEAN !!" shouted Sam, seeing his brother fall to the ground. An agonizing scream that John had compared to the agony of losing the love of his life

 

When they returned to the motel, Sam had nursed the wounds Dean feverishly, muttering incoherent words.

"Take heed calm, all is well. Now I doctor. you You should not have export that way. The next time you listen closer. Let me see the wound. It makes you so bad? Burn? Dean, tell me if you feel so much pain, please. "

Sam shook as he looked after his brother. His hands were shaking and even voice.

His touches were so delicate and when touched the bare skin of his brother in the chest, she seemed more than mere attention. It seemed like an intimate touch, Sam had made millions and millions of times.  
   
Sam had the sweet and loving care of a lover.  
   
 

 

One day, John saw his children quarrel. Or at least he thought they had quarreled. A silent fight.

Dean had attracted the attention of a very cute girl and for some reason, Sam looked angry.

Actually it was John who insisted Dean knew her better. Heck, Dean was so young and had so many thoughts on his shoulders at an age when it should only think about having fun.

John had no idea of having to feel guilty about something like that, but that was how he felt when realized that Sam had also angry with him for this.

Then he realized that the thing was absurd.

And yet it was. When Dean returned to the motel, Sam did his best not to look at him and it was dark in the face.

Dean then began a monologue on the fact that the girl had also entertained more than they would have liked, it was arrogant, boring and even ugly.

Sam continued to make the indifferent for a while ', then in spite of himself, smiling and joking filming and to be the usual Sam, even a little' more cheerful than usual.

John had seen Dean throw a fleeting smile, like a silent conversation.  
   
   
John thought he knew the truth, but he hoped to be mistaken. But when they became more and more frequent times when people who knew by chance, during their cases and that he did not know who were his sons, people asked at John if the boys who were with him were together / were boyfriends or lovers / or the they gave right for granted, and that John sketched increasingly disgruntled without having the courage to say that they were brothers, or talk with them, this idea began to increasingly frullargli more in the head.  
   
   
   
One day, with the excuse to get things done, he went out alone, trying to fend flash that reached in the mind, they were saying to him that while there was, it would be given to the mad joy, maybe in his bed !!  
   
In his mind he knew where he wanted to go. There was a kind of monastery a little 'out of town and he had much need to seek solace in their faith at a time like that.  
   
   
John was crossing the cloister at the time and looked at the arches, in awe, fascinated by their beauty and feeling at peace with the world.  
   
John exchanged a few words with the monks while they were eating in the dining hall, then felt the need to be alone.

He returned in the large garden that surrounded the monastery and began to pray, kneeling in front of an imposing fountain and beautiful.  
   
She prayed for her children, for Mary and for her family.

Then he thought about what he thought about Mary.

Mary was for the liberal love, it was said inside.  
Yes, liberal, but perhaps this was a bit 'too much to accept.

 

"Mary, help me. "he whispered softly.  
   
"Pray a dead or alive?" Asked one of the monks, approaching.

"Maybe both." John muttered, feeling embarrassed to be caught in that way to whisper in the wind.

"Quiet, do not think you're ridiculous." He said the Monaco, smiling and surprising him crazy.

"This place transmits a lot of peace. Sometimes I think you're lucky. "Said John.

"Well." He said the Monaco. "The grass is always greener, right? As this grass. For a fleeting eye, it may seem that this grass has the greenest green you could want, but if you stop to think, you remember then exists  
the Ireland. "He said the Monaco, with the air of one who knows a lot .

"I think that green is within us, or at least, some of us." Said John, thinking that perhaps his younger son would have thought the best Green was in his brother's eyes.

John suppressed a shudder at the thought, then had to admit that maybe it was the truth, and hated himself for it.  
   
"What's troubling you, my good man? the living or dead? "Asked the monaco, kind.

 **"The love.** I thought I know this, but now I'm more confident. "

"Love has many faces." Replied the monaco, enigmatic.

"And the liberal love? My wife believed it. Now she's dead and I can not ask her confirmation. "

"You're upset because you want to love another woman?"

"NO. For me there's always been just her. Not ... not about me, but the people close to me. People I care a lot. "

"These people are in love?"

"I think so, but I do not understand this love. Does that make me a horrible person? "

"No. only human. Centuries and centuries of novels, film and literature, and no one has yet managed to understand love, yet she is the force that makes the world go round. "

"Do you think that ... love is always fair? Any form of love? "

"If you save, cure and heal, yes." He said the Monaco.

"Thanks." John replied. He was about to leave, when the monaco stopped him with a sentence.

 **"These their * friends * are very lucky to have someone who loves them so much to make an effort to understand them.** " He said the Monaco, emphasizing the word FRIENDS.

John looked at him paralyzed, wondering if the monaco had understood.

"Them are not lucky, if then in reality the effort does not come to  
comprehension true and proper."

The Monaco did not finish to surprise him, saying finally:

**"No one ever really understand each other, but if someone tries to do, it is because he loves you."**

 He said the monaco with a pride and a light in his eyes that lit up his face serene, her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Hey there! Once these notes are precisely dutiful xd First of all, I wonder if with this chapter I have given you proof of how much I love Prophecy, despite not upgrade frequently ahhahhah
> 
> Then ... we go to the chapter. I must say that I thought a lot before writing it. I thought of this chapter already a bit, at least two or three chapters, and have been hard fought, because I did not want to spoil the ff, because I know how much this is a touchy subject. John mention that might suspect such a thing is turban, mostly because of John's character. But I wanted to take this decision because I think that would really treat it as booby so much otherwise, then I think now Dean and Sam are so tied together in this ff, that only if they walk closer, you notice the eletricity and intimacy between them, imagine for someone living with them xD
> 
> I thought that introspection would be more boring, I must say the truth, and instead came just as I wanted. Deep, poignant, sweet and even wise. Indeed in the end came better than I hoped and expected me xd
> 
> I do not know if maybe I was wrong to let react like John, but I think this man has lost so much that arrived at this point, his visions of life are a little changed, and simply try to understand, even though it is not easy.
> 
> I think that if I wrote a violent John if he had these suspicions, I do not know how well he would do all three. John has lost Mary, and then his children. ppena has found them and he do not want to risk losing them again :))
> 
> All about love considerations are a result some of my romantic mind, who loves to philosophize and always wonder about the feelings of the human race :))


	89. How far can the love of a father? - second part

John had faced so much in his life. He had faced the fact that he loves a slayer of monsters, had accepted the existence of things that would never suspect the existence, places that he never imagined existed. He had accepted the fact that her children would be the descendants of Cain and Abel, then he had also accepted his wife Mary disease with the constant fear of losing it, and then eventually had lost forever, when Mary left him, taking away his younger son.

He had accepted the awful truth about his abandonment and even his death, he had even accepted the fact that the demon that had ruined their lives, was in love with his wife and at the same time he wanted to hurt her children.

He agreed that the friend of her children was a Nephilim.

But this was just too much.

His sons who loved each other.

John tried to imagine what she would do if she discovered this some time ago, when there was still peace in his family.

He would have beaten them? Get away? Divided? He screamed, would be furious, would be drunk, he vomited, what?

John did not know.

It mattered only the present time, and this suggested to his mind that his body was exhausted.

He had lost so much. If he had dealt with them harshly, they would be gone again. They had demonstrated to be able to do very well and he had just found them.

John knew that such a thing was being in jail, but what kind of father would have been, if he had sent them?  
   
He decided finally one day to talk to them. He had not slept all night and had stomach cramps for the nervous.

"Guys, how about if we go to a place today?"

Dean and Sam looked at him surprised and maybe even a little 'curious.

They were playing a naval battle in the kitchen, but got up immediately eye.

"A hunt?" Dean asked.

"No. Hunting Nothing. "John said, trying not to notice the lump in his throat.  
   
 

  
The journey was silent. Maybe Sam and Dean had sniffed that there was tension in the air.

John notò that Dean decided to stay in the back seat, this time.  
   
   
They stopped at an outdoor park. There was hardly anyone. It was a stunning natural park.  
   
"You know, Sam, was here that I brought your brother when he was little. It was his favorite place. How many times I wanted to take you, too. I do not even imagine. Sometimes even I dreamed of doing. "

Sam felt moved and avoided looking at his father. He walked over to the water of the river and put it into your hands.

He was already in love with that place. John was glad to see that he was right.  
   
"Why are we so sappys now, Dad?" Dean asked, trying to joke, but it was uncomfortable, as John noted.

"I do not know what to say ... maybe it's your influence." John said, sitting on the grass.

Dean and Sam looked at him, and turned pale. John felt a rush of joy in this secret.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam, the climb voice an octave.

"Well, I have two children romantics ...." Said John, being careful to choose his words carefully.

"I?? Come on, maybe Sam will also be sappy mercilessly, but I'm not ... just like Sammy, indeed, quite the opposite. "Dean said, laughing hysterically.

"No?? Yet, I would say that you are very thoughtful with Sammy. You cuts your hair, embrace him, tell him sweet phrases worthy of a girlfriend or maybe that exceed a girlfriend ... "

  
those words were like a stab to the stomach to the brothers.

Dean had his mouth wide open and terrified eyes. It seemed to stumble for a moment, so much so that Sam had to support him.

"He is my brother. What's the problem? I can not pamper my brother?" Asked Dean, fatigue, but trying not to be see from John intimidated .

John got up, regretted having ventured into this conversation, but determined to go all the way.


	90. The fall

The world of boys was collapsing under their feet, yet extremely, one thought first of all, even to protect the other.

"D-Daddy? It stays away. "Dean said, trying to protect Sam.

"I just want to talk. When did this thing started? Tell me. "

"Dad…"

**"TELL MEEEEEEEE!"**

The boys closed their eyes.

"For some months now." Dean said.

John looked at them. The view that was beginning to appear blurred.

"When, exactly?"

Now the boys had no intention of answering. I do not even know them. Six months? Or maybe seven? More?

"TELL ME!"

Now Dean and Sam were running at breakneck speed, without looking back, and John began to pursue them in anger.  
 

Dean felt Sam crying, as they climbed through the forest. They could not stop. He could not say anything to Sam that would make him feel better.

When he learned? How had they not notice anything?

In the distance they heard the father scream them to come back, to stop and face the speech as men!

They, however, were too afraid. In particular Dean was afraid for Sam.

" **How could you do such a thing!** "

" **Dean, you're the big  brother. You had to protect him, not fuck him!** "

The brothers always ran more, trying not to listen to what he said.  
 

The father was about to reach them. He was tired and was breathing hard, but the anger did not seem diminished.

"Daddy, do not hurt Dean, please. It was all my fault. It was me that wanted him! "

"Sam, no!"

"It was me, I broke his boxes until ..."

"Sam, stop!" Pleaded Dean.

"Do not separate us, please!" Pleaded Sam.

"Sam, attentive !!" yelled Dean.

"AHHHHH !!" shouted Sam.  
 

Sam had put a foot wrong and was falling off a cliff. Dean rushed immediately to try to stop him, but when he saw that was likely to be even dragged him under, he made sure to repair Sam, drawing him into his arms, so as to protect his back and his body, as they rolled down together .  
   
John had come with growing horror, and finally he found them on the ground, while Dean still protecting sam's body with his arms.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Dean rivenne after an indefinite time. He opened his eyes and found himself on a cot. On the other side there was Sammy who was sleeping.

He had hurt all over and it was full of bandages and bruises everywhere. Sammy had some dressing, but less of he.

"Thank you for having protected him." John said, his voice cracking, which suggested to Dean that he must have cried.

"Always." Dean said, confident and determined.

"You should not have run away." John said sadly.

"We would not run away ... if you had not chased us." Dean said.

"Rest. After we will talk. "Said John.

Dean wanted to say that he wanted to Sammy close, that for him it was like the best way to reconcile sleep and had to bite his tongue not really say.  
   
   
   
When Sam woke up, the first thing I did was go to Dean and move her hands on bandages, stroking, and then hugged him.

Dean smiled sweet, stroking his head. It was their moment. It was so perfect, it did not matter that their father was watching them. In this moment, there were only two brothers who loved each other, without labels. Not a forbidden love, but the most pure, that makes you feel sick at the thought that the other is hurt.  
   
   
That evening, given that Dean and Sam were able to walk, they went out with John on foot, by country.

They sat on the benches, as they watched the river flow. It was late evening.

"I have frightened you. I'm sorry. When I saw you fall so ... my heart stopped. "John whispered.

Sam and Dean stood silent.

"Your brother ... he protected you. When he saw that you fell, he jumped. He did not hesitate. "John said, looking at Dean.

Even Sam was watching Dean now. His eyes were trembling with unshed tears and hugs that refrained from giving now. His expression betrayed the purest love.  
   
"A few days ago I was in a monastery ... I prayed for ye."

"Daddy ..." she begged Dean.

"Let me finish. I prayed not even know for what exactly, maybe for myself, to have the strength to face this thing. I thought your mother, she was for the liberal love, but ... it was too much, no? I have asked a monaco if love is always fair, in all its forms and he replied that it is, if you save, care and heal. "

Dean and Sam were about to be moved.

"I just ... I do not understand how it happened. ... Have you felt unloved by me and your mother? It is this ?? "asked John, looking at them.

"Daddy, no! This is not. It's complicated. "Dean said.

"And then I not thought you were gay!" John said, trying not to judge them.

"We are not. We have never been with guys before. "Dean said.

"Maybe ... maybe it's just amplified affection. The long distance will combined in ways that we would not have expected ... "John said.

 

"Daddy, no! I'm sorry, really sorry if we have disappointed. We can not ask you to forgive us, but pretend it does not ... it does not is..love ... pretend it is just the company, it would not be sincere. "Sam said.

John looked at him.

"I was destined to become one of the soldiers Alistair. I was cursed from birth. Only the love of my half might save me. "Sam said in tears.

"Enough." John said.

"Dad, we know it is very hard to accept, but please try to understand that we did not choose ..." Dean said.

" **I've said enough.** " John said, standing up and giving back to them.

Dean and Sam remained silent.

"I do not know how you thought that I would react in front of this. As you can see I have not raised their hands nor am insulting or mortifying, but you could not think or imagine that I would take it well. The only thing, I wanted to know. I'm your father, after all. How many other things have kept me hidden?

Dean and Sam did not talk.

John sighed.

"I'm scared and I'm very concerned about you, but one thing I must say. When I saw you, Dean, throw down that way for Sam, I was proud of my children. "

Dean and Sam looked at him.

"I do not deny that I thought I do not know if Sam could be loved in this way, even if campasse hundred years." Said John.

Now the brothers were moved.

"Although it is forbidden, even if do not understand it, and even if upsets me, I could not have wished love more stronger for my children." Said John moved.  
   
It was too much. Dean and Sam finally got up from the bench and went to embrace his father, crying all together.


	91. At Bobby's home

Things are strange now. Definitely strange. Sometimes Dean found himself stroking Sam's hand in sleep and watching him sleep, wondering if it was all a dream, and sometimes thinking he was far more than he deserved. He had done nothing to earn Sam's love, indeed, had been out of his life for years and years, and when he left for a long time to go to find him, has been immediately love.

He had not had to struggle for love, Sam just loved him. Dean was sometimes told that he did not deserve such happiness, but then he closed his eyes and simply tasted it and it was all he counted.

It was not just sex. Dean and Sam began to savor moments. Their had always been a very lustful relationship, but they discovered the thrill of compromises.

Their father had been great to have accepted this thing and not to treat them as sick people- And for this reason they owed him some respect

The affectionate gestures were always there, but in the presence of the father they were normal brothers. No kiss or caress.

Certainly sometimes the need to touch or embrace was too strong, but nothing that could not be considered chaste or fleeting.

Dean and Sam were discovering the thrill and romance of Platonic love - or almost -

It was nice to look at that intensity. Those eyes ... they made love just to look at us.

The only touches they made were enough, yes, because they were not just sex.  
   
 

 

  
When John decided to go to find Bobby, Dean and Sam got a little nervous, but he calmed them. Bobby did not know anything and he really needed to resume the relationship with his old hunting friend, so one day they made a long journey to go home where they would be for a few days.  
   
Bobby welcomed them with a wide smile.

"So you're fine, old bitches. Never run away, did you? "He said to them, embracing them, but with a note of rebuke.

Dean and Sam looked at him embarrassed.

"John." The other said.

The two old friends hugged and then began to discuss hunting and the like.

Dean and Sam felt that they did not want to talk about Alistair with them present.  
   
 

 

  
Dean walked away with Sam to walk a little in the yard. Bobby had some chickens and they came to see them in the gabbiole.

Dean lowered slightly on his elbows and Sam sat down, giving him his shoulders, leaning his head between his knees.

Dean began to make some caress on his head, indulging in that peaceful, quiet and peaceful moment.

"Oh, Sammy ...."  
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

They discovered that they would sleep in a room all over them, divided by their father; They tried to hide their contentment, even though they had seen John's gaze to them. It was a conscious look.

They understood how difficult it was to him.  
   
Obviously in the room there were two beds for them, but Dean did not believe for a second, that Sam would stay in his bed.

After fiddling for a few minutes, Sam kicked off the sheets to get out of bed, laughing at Dean.

She then slipped into her bed softly, flooding Dean with her warmth and finishing in her arms.

Dean did not want to whimper happy as a little girl, really, but how did he do it when Sam pulled his kisses on his neck so gently?

Dean replied it right away. They were not passionate kisses. They were kisses from you know I love you and are you the most important person of my life ??

Sam understood and loved fraternal fluff, yes, but not so much to be limited to that.

In fact after a bit of kissing cries, he raised his face to pretend a more passionate kiss and their tongues returned to merge with each other.


	92. Surprise - first part

"Guys! Awake! There is a surprise for you! "Shouted Bobby from the ground floor. Sam and Dean were still sleeping hugging and they moved themselves apart and dressing.

When they went down they really found a good surprise to welcome them.

**Charlie.**

"Oh, Charlie," they said in chorus.

  
They immediately went to embrace her and shook her tight.

"If it were not for me to look for you, I could not exist even for you anymore." She said, moved.

"Excuse us. So sorry, "Dean said.  
   
"I think we all need a nice breakfast. Charlie, join us! "Said Bobby, as John entered the living room, yawning.

  
"Oh!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw Charlie. He ran straight up, because he was in boxing.

"Bobby, you're an asshole! You did not tell me that we had guests." He said from the top floor.

"I would not need it if you followed the example of your children and you would presented dress in living room," Bobby said.

He said that sentence without malice, but both Sam and Dean blush violently and John suddenly fell silent.

"He will be offended?" Bobby asked, oddly.

"Ehm ... no. Come on, let's have breakfast! "Said Sam, hurrying as Charlie hid his face to not laugh.


	93. Surprise second part

Where have you been all this time? "Dean asked Charlie as he and Sam and Charlie were taking a walk.

"A little bit here and a bit there. I walked a lot recently. I wanted to know more about everything ... this ... you know, the demons and all that's around us. "

"You should not have been researching alone. It's dangerous, "said Sam.

Charlie snorted. "You could call if you wanted to."

"You are right. There are no excuses. Are months that it seems we have been overwhelmed by a whirlwind. You're not the only friend we deal with shit, Charlie. There is also Cas, which has done so much for us, "Dean said.

"Cas, our nephilim friend ..." said Charlie thoughtfully.

"He told us that he tried to call you, but you never answered," Sam said.

"I had to ... assimilate the whole thing ... and then it's not easy for me ... I was ... used to, you know, to our little picture of friends. Now we are all a bit scattered. Before Jessica left, then you, then Castiel and finally Anna. Feeling him, he would have returned the salt to the wound. "

" you still suffer for her?" Dean asked.

Charlie made a bitter break.

" you ask me if I suffer because my girlfriend has hidden me from being an angel and wanting to kill out my friends without I noticed? Sure. I especially i suffer that you did not trust me. If you had told me all from the beginning, maybe I would have expelled Anna more quickly. "

"Charlie, there was nothing you could do with Anna. When people are in love, they are ... crazy about who they love .. and by the way, thank you for what you did for us. We have not had the opportunity to thank you personally, "said Dean.

Charlie made a sincere smile.

"You know, even to me and Dean, sorry for the ties we had with the others," Sam said.

"Gabriel and Lucio? What did they do? Are they still together? "Dean asked.

Charlie smiled.

"Yes and they are still with me," he said.

Sam and Dean they darkened.

"Oh, no, I did not want to be pungent. I just wanted to say ... you know, it's weird, but it's nice to have some of my old friends, close by. Someone who is not an angel or a traitor, I mean. I'm glad I did not lose them. "

"You did not even lose us, Charlie. We would like to forgive the behavior of the last few months, let it ... "said Dean.

"Well, you're so good at forgiving," Charlie said, looking at them languishing.

 

They sat on the benches to finish eating their ice cream.

"And you two, are you all right?" Charlie asked.

Dean and Sam took their hands tenderly.

Charlie smiled again, content.

"Well, now that I'm here, tell me to tell me the rest I do not know, you stupid mascalzoni irresponsible, adorable bitches???"  
   
 

  
Dean and Sam told her about the broken curse and even the great book of Revelation. Charlie was dreamy and kept saying that she wanted to know Cain and Abel.

As they came home, however, Dean's phone rang. It was John who asked not to go home for a while, because they were having a bad encounter with a demon.

Charlie made him sign him and Dean said they agreed.

"Why did you tell me ...?" Dean asked, but Charlie stopped him.

"I think something big is going on. I saw your father and Bobby confabulate just before he left home. Probably something you do not want to find out. "

Dean and Sam shook hands and fists. Still secret. Still lying!  
   
   
 

 

They went home, careful not to let them hear and step down into the cellar.

Rumors came from the door. Jokes and others that looked angry.

"You know, old man, you're no better than the demons you're hunting!"

That voice ....

"Be silent!" Said Bobby's angry voice.

"You will hunt   **even your own son**?" He asked for the first voice.

  
**CROWLEY.**

The door was wide open and the boys came out.

 

" **What is this story?"** Dean and Sam asked, while John and Bobby, uncovered, looked at them as they were in front of an unmistakable trap of the devil, where Crowley was imprisoned, sitting in a chair.


	94. The Crowley's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay, but it is really very difficult to keep going without knowing English well, having to translate everything EVERY TIME and not receive any encouragement or vote !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's story that was forced to kill Karen while she was pregnant seemed to me very bad and I tried to find an alternative but I did not find it and so I was forced to apply for this ç_ç
> 
>    In this chapter, as you can see, I unveiled what the famous library was and what was there in some of the memories of Chapter 29 ^^

"Guys. What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay out! "Said John.

"Bobby, tell me Crowley was talking about another son. Because he can not be your son, right? It's a daemon! "Said Dean shocked.

Bobby sighed. "I can not lie anymore!"

"Bobby!" John resumed.

"The kids have the right to know, John ... and I'm tired of hiding this truth. Really tired. "

"Does anyone decide to explain us? You know how it is ... this boyfriend is with our dear friend, a powerful angel, who when he know it, will be furious! "Said Sam.

Bobby and John were shocked and Crowley made a triumphant smile.

"Okay ... I suppose you remember the apocalypse of zombies that has been here a few months ago. There were you both "Bobby said.

"How to forget. Daddy has downloaded us from you without even mentioning a strange case of living dead. "He smiled Dean. John looked embarrassed somewhere else.

"Well, I suppose you all noticed that then I had a fight with your father because he wanted to kill him," Bobby said.

"Sure. You have murmured of disagreeable words about the fact that he had already done enough harm, but then our mother came and we were ... distracted by other things! "Said Sam.

Bobby sat best in the chair.

"When I told you about my story and how we and your dad we met, I did not ... it all!" Bobby admitted.

"Ma va? That was what we understood. And not from now on, "said sarcastically Dean.

"Dean! Bobby is trying to be honest! "John resumed.

"It's all right, John. It is normal that they are resentful. when I talked to you at the time of a place where we and your dad we met. A library."

"Yes." Sam and Dean replied.

"It was not a library."

"We suspected this." They replied to them.

"It's a Bunker. A bunker library that holds all the knowledge about the magical and supernatural world. The most hidden secrets, the darkest spells, like black magic. This library was run by members, called the Lettere men. Once it was open to the public of hunters or aspiring hunters, free. Then it was closed when they began to realize that it was too dangerous that such a powerful magic knowledge was in the reach of all. Members had to protect themselves from their enemies. "

"Is there that you and my father known to you?" Sam asked.

"I met Bobby when I found out Mary was a hunter, yes. A fascinating place, "John said, remembering him with a smile.

"what does it has to do with Crowley?" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed. "In 1984, you were born, Dean."  
 

  
_Year 1984. 2 months after birth ...._

  
_"I would never have believed it could give such joy ... I was ... I was stupid ..."_

_Bobby believed that having children was like getting into a cage, but at that moment, with the little Dean in his hands, wrapped in a yellow cover, seemed to look like Heaven._

_"Hello Uncle Bobby, Dean," Mary told him with his hand._

_"Hey," said Dean, laughing in a crystal clear voice, touching a cheek with a gentle hand._  
   
 

 

"It was at that moment that I longed deeply to create a family with my children. I loved Karen, but until then I was too scared that a hunter could not cheer on that happiness and I was afraid of not being up as a father. When you were born, however, I put aside any doubt. Karen wanted her children and from that moment she became my wish too. "

Sam and Dean were kidnapped by the tale.

"Unfortunately, however, Karen could not get pregnant. We went to a doctor and revealed the sad truth. It was sterile. She would never have children. We would never have known that happiness. "

"Bobby. I'm so sorry, "said Dean.

Bobby had eyes glistening now. "Karen was desperate. So desperate he went into depression. I would have loved her even if we had never had children, but she was so depressed that I fear she could take her life away. I lost my mind and went to the library looking for a magic way that would help me to deceive nature. "

"Bobby ... no!" Exclaimed Sam and Dean.

"I was still young ... I was still inexperienced! I did not know that magic always had a price. What had happened to Mary and John should have alerted me but did not understand. I invoked a demon and made a covenant with him. He did not tell me what he wanted in return and I accepted. "

"Dad, did you know?" Sam asked.

"I knew, but I was also young and stupid and too, too proud. Instead of being close to him and understanding my best friend, I took him with him. I could not believe he had done a damn covenant after what Mary and I had passed with Occhigialli. After that dreadful thing said she would come back and want something from Mary. We argued rather ugly, but now what was done was done, "John said.

 

 

"Karen was pregnant immediately, but later, another demon, took possession of Karen's body. John and I were doing a hunting trip in the woods. She suddenly appeared, her eyes injected with blood. The black eyes. We did not know what had happened to him. I had left her at our house, convinced she would be safe and i have found my wife who was at that moment ... possessed! He immediately agitated John, who was choking under his hands and I was there to look at. "Bobby said closing his eyes.  
   
 

  
"Well, Karen. Let him go. Let me go, please. I'm bobby. It's john, do not you recognize him? "I yelled. Karen did not care. He kept tightening and holding up John with an unheard-of force. I was looking at what my best friend was to blink his eyes and tear away the pain and fear, the fear of dying. He was terrified to death and I was also terrified. That was no longer my Karen, it was a monster. I tried to recite an exorcism, but I did not remember the words.

I fired. I hit him in full chest. She fell to the ground, letting him go. After a few moments the demon left his body, leaving me there with my pain.

"Karen, Karen, god, forgive me!" I said desperately, holding my head in my hands. She leaned against me. I also cried for the baby, the child who would never see the light.

Suddenly somebody else appeared to inflate our sorrow.

"So this supposes that I will no longer have my payment!" Said the evil demon.

I did not answer. I kept looking at Karen. The demon then turned to John.

"All this to save your life. Is not touching? A life for a life. A true friend is so hard to find today. Do not you agree, John? "

John did not even wasted at answering. He snatched the rifle and fired.

The demon kept curiosity watching the bullet making a hole in his stomach and closing back shortly afterwards. Rise gently.

"You humans are so ... pathetic ..."

Saying this, he put his hand on Karen's belly and spun a yellow light.

"let it go, monster!" I shouted.

"Be silent, be pathetic, if you not want that dies also the son who carries you in your lap." He intimated me.

  
I was astonished.

"Is he still alive? I fired her in full chest ... you're lying! "

"I still hear the baby's beat inside her. A faint beat, irregular breathing, but still alive. "He answered me.

The yellow light became more intense and a sphere of light emerged inside of which it shone inside.

"It's ..." I said shockedly.

"The child's soul, yes."

"Get rid of it, please!"

The demon shook his head. "What would you do with a soul without a body? It is completely useless. We will use it more worthy! "

"BUT IT IS MY SON!" I yelled as John tried to stop me jumping on the demon.

 

 

The demon laughed.

"You?" He was never your son! It exists thanks to our will, certainly not thanks to your woman and her body defective, unsuitable and not designed for a pregnancy! "

"Bastard…"

"Now that your woman is dead, she can no longer pay for us and then we will take your son, but seeing it is not a real kidnapping, since it is as if to come back to his true family, thanks to us."

"NO! PLEASE. DO NOT TAKE IT AWAY. "

"Alistair wants the baby. You can not do anything, man! This child will be the representation of a new kind of obscure evil. The evil created by love. A bad thing to love! Thanks to him, after the death of Lucifer, we will again be a sovereign! "He said, disappearing with the child.  
   
 

"Bobby ... is terrible ..." said Dean and Sam.

"I told you about the phone call between me and your father when he informed me that Mary was pregnant with Sam. Well,  had already passedtwo years had passed. The relationship between me and your father was getting high and low, because of what happened, because I did not easily forgive Karen's death, "Bobby said.

 

 

 

 

_Year 1987. June._

_"John, listen, I called you to know if you managed to put those devil traps, do you remember they did not work well?"_

_"I remember, Bobby .... Look, I did not have time to look at them ..."_

_"Ah, I understand ... .and you should also get some new packs of salt ... the stocks are over ..."_

_"I do not…"_

_"I'm sorry to break the bales, but I'm busy with cases and can not go shopping ... you'll understand ...."_

_"I closed, Bobby ..."_  


_A stinging silence hits that sentence._

_"How did you say that?" Finally succeed in saying Bobby._

_"I closed with this life, Bobby. The choice is definitive. "_

_"But ... you do not get out of this life, John. You will know that too .. I've talked to you ... "Bobby said, grumbling._

_"But instead I will come out. I must do it. I must do it. "_

_"It's Mary, is not it? She asked you. "_

_"That's not exact. She begged me quit, but I did not let her go on. It is not right to beg, given its state ... "_

_"His…."_

_"She's pregnant, Bobby."_

_"......."_

_"Mary always wanted the second son ... and giving a little brother to Dean was the thing we both wanted from the beginning ..."_

_"John is making a serious mistake ..."_

_"Okay ... I thought naively that you would have understood ..."_

_"No! It has nothing to do with my selfishness in want you with me as hunting companion ... you do not realize that if you do not hunt, your family will remain unprotected! "_

_"It's been YEARS, Bobby ... .you know what the yellow-haired daemon had in mind, PERHAPS decided for the strange clemency to leave us alone ..."_

_"Is that PERHAPS what I DO NOT like ..."_

_"For me enough, and even Mary ..."_

_"You can not be so naive, Holy god ... those monsters do not know what is the clemency ."_

  
_Bobby can hear a noisy sigh on the other end of the phone._

_"The decision is taken, Bobby. I hope you will understand over time. "John said, attacking the phone._

 

 

Dean and Sam looked at John. "Why, dad?" Sam asked.

"Because I was ashamed. Karen's death was blood on my hands. I could not forgive him, so I understood how difficult it was for Bobby to forgive me. We still go ahead. Bobby has been very marked by this event. It was vindictive. He wanted at all costs to find Yellow eyes and make him pay. In the beginning, I believed that remaining in his side in this crusade could redeem my guilt, but that was not the case. It was a tadpole in my mind. All time. He always accompanied me. I hated that monster for what he had to do to me. For hurting my best friend. I hated all monsters and even hunting. I wanted to abandon everything, forget . Going on with all this did nothing but remind me of that memory and guilt. I could not continue to hunt with Bobby after what I had done to him. It was too ... painful. "John said.  
   
"I would have known beforehand what was going on in your mind. During that call, however, all I could perceive was a painful feeling of abandonment. And immediately after that phone call, he felt desperate. I called my friend Rufus, desperate, begging him to come immediately to me, "said Bobby.

 

 

_Rufus came to my door without asking questions, approaching a car ride for several hours, and the first thing I saw, along with his face was a bottle of wine._  
  
_"From the desperate tone of your voice I thought I wanted to drink," Rufus said, pointing at the bottle._

_"You were right," said Bobby._  


_Rufus let Bobby drink. And then he drank again and again and again and among the rivers of alcohol told him what was the problem._

_"So you need a new hunter, is that right?"_

_"That's right," said Bobby, sending down another glass in a sip._

_"Why do not you follow John's advice, and do you also withdraw? We have not been seeing you for many years, but you look at me, very stressed. "_

_"I'll never be able to retire," Bobby said resolutely._

_"You're obsessed ..." Rufus said, looking at him after a few moments of silence. There was no shadow of judgment in his words, only that he understood to be a kind of revelation for man._

_"What happened to you to reduce yourself so?" He asked then._

_"I ... I was hoping I never had to tell this story again," said Bobby bitterly._

 

 

He took a long silence for a few seconds, then Crowley's unexpected voice began to break silence.  
   
"Since it seems that the good night's fable  
has finally ended, would you mind having me unplugged now? Ah and then if there is too much trouble, even let me get out of this damn devil's trap ??? "  
   
They all turned to him.  
   
"No! Not after all the effort I've made to find you, "Bobby said.  
   
"Do not you think that if I wanted a damned paternal figure, would I have done it before?" Crowley said.  
   
"So why did you come to my house during the zombie apocalypse?"  
   
"I wanted to give a last look to my mother. That mother you killed, "Crowley said.  
   
"If you were still there, I would explain to you how things went!"  
   
"If I was left ... to kill me from your friend, you know," Crowley said, looking at him badly.  
   
"You're a daemon! You've lived all these years in hell and you have a Scottish body! How can you expect me to know you were her son? "  
   
"LIAR. You know it! "Crowley cried.  
   
"Now stop! I got tired of all these whining and these laments, "another voice said.

Castiel.

 

Suddenly came under a dazzling light, and with a snap of fingers she loosened the handcuffs held by Crowley. He beat the devil's trap and made him go out.  
   
The demon seemed furious at all but Castiel warned him, holding his wrist.  
   
"This is all wrong. He's not the bad guy here. It's thanks to him if I'm still alive, "Castiel said.  
   
They were all upset by this revelation.


End file.
